Prison Magic
by Toynako
Summary: Criação Própria - Um príncipe que ao utilizar uma espada para salvar seu reino acaba sendo amaldiçoado, partindo assim para uma busca pela possível cura. Pelo caminho encontra um vampiro que lhe promete ajudar em troca de algo...
1. Prison Magic Parte 1

Prison Magic

Prison Magic

No antigo reino de Radiance, um reino lindo onde sempre reinava a paz, um jovem príncipe de olhos roxos -era uma cor extremamente rara, pois só de 100 em 100 anos nascia alguém na família real com tal cor - cabelo curto e preto, com um corpo bem definido, por causa dos treinamentos que fazia com a espada.Tinha feições angelicais e usava um sobretudo negro com um sol bordado com fios de ouro nas costas, já que o Sol dourado era o símbolo de seu reino.

O jovem estava a treinar no grande jardim com os demais soldados quando de repente avista sua irmã mais nova, uma menina muito educada e linda do mesmo jeito de seu irmão, ela vinha correndo feito desesperada pelos corredores vindo em sua direção.

" -- Cain! Cain! Vem rápido " - parando em frente de seu irmão e o puxando pela mão.

" -- A velha profetisa...ela... ela esta falando! " - concluiu a garota com uma cara de seria

Ao terminar a frase todos que a escutaram pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram extremamente pálidos.

" -- Você esta de brincadeira Tamako? " - ao olhar nos olhos de sua irmã percebe a seriedade em suas palavras.

" -- Esta certo irmã vamos então "

Saíram correndo que nem desesperados pelos corredores do castelo, passando por uma porta grande com símbolos na porta, para rápido ao sentir algo de estranho na porta.

"_- _Cain... Me use... "_ - _Cain gela ao ouvir uma voz assustadora por de trás da porta.

" -- Cain! Por que parou? Essa e à décima quarta, a sala de tesouros e você sabe que ninguém pode entrar ai. E de qualquer jeito, estamos com pressa esqueceu?" -- Tamako havia parado de correr para ver o que o irmão tinha.

" --Tama... Tamako você não ouviu uma voz monstruosa me chamando? " - Cain olhou para a porta e depois para sua irmã com uma cara pálida.

" -- Não, deve ter sido sua imaginação, vamos logo Cain! " - Já se distanciando de seu irmão e indo para seu destino.

Cain ficou mais uns segundos olhando a porta e depois seguiu sua irmã. Finalmente após andarem quase todo o castelo pararam em frente a uma porta vermelha com manchas de sangue , entrando no lugar sentaram-se ao lado de seu pai, o Rei Tristan III.

Viram uma velha vestida de preto e com uma venda nos olhos sentada bem no meio da sala. Algumas pessoas vestidas de vermelho em volta dela formando um circulo. De repente a velha começa a falar algo.

" -- Na prisão onde jaz o demônio negro não... " -- A sua voz começou a mudar para uma voz masculina." -- Será preciso apenas um sacrifício, apenas uma jornada, mas vários desafios... " -- A voz mudou novamente, mas agora para a de uma garotinha, uma voz melosa, mas suave. " -- Da prisão à espada pode libertar, na prisão à espada pode punir... " - A voz volta aos poucos a ser a da velha normal. " -- O reino corre perigo. O rei tomará a atitude mais errada, porém ao mesmo tempo a mais correta. "

Após dizer isso a anciã desmaiou em um completo silêncio. Alguns minutos de completo silêncio tomaram conta do lugar. O rei se levantou aflito e saiu da sala. Cain e Tamako seguiram-no silenciosamente, mas apreensivos. O rei parecia muito nervoso, andava sem parar pelo castelo.

Foi direto para a parte mais alta do castelo onde parou em frente a uma enorme janela, no qual olhou toda a extensão das terras do reino, mas não notou nada de estranho. Então começou a conjurar uma magia... As cores de seus olhos mudaram para uma cor vermelho sangue.

Agora podendo ver muito melhor, avistou além do horizonte uma mancha preta vindo em direção do seu reino. Seus filhos apenas esperaram alguma ordem de seu pai, já estavam ficando impacientes.

" -- Filho, corra e avise para todos se prepararem para guerra!"

O jovem príncipe não entendeu a ordem, apenas obedeceu e saiu sem dizer nada.

" – Filha, convoque todos aldeões e mande todos se prepararem. Eu vou avisar os bispos e magos, pois mais tardar de hoje à noite teremos a maior guerra que este reino já teve! " - Falou muito preocupado.

Após muita agitação no reino, todos já estavam preparados para a batalha. Ao pôr do sol ouviam-se barulhos de bater de asas, cada vez mais perto. Outrora se ouvia gritos e barulhos de espadas.

O jovem príncipe estava na linha de combate dos cavaleiros. Alguns magos e bispos esperavam mais atrás em outra linha de combate, como uma última defesa caso os invasores entrassem no castelo. Cain estava muito ansioso, apesar de ser extremamente habilidoso com a espada, nunca havia estado em uma luta real.

Ao dar uma olhada ao redor do campo de batalha notou que seu pai estava na linha de ataque primário, junto dele. Então decidiu ir falar com seu pai.

" -- Pai!? " - Cain para em frente de seu pai e começa a sua mão " -- Pai... o senhor é um mago, lugares de magos são lá atrás pois aqui só ficam os guerreiros, o senhor sabe disso. "

" -- Filho eu... " - nessa hora a parede da muralha é quebrada, e o que se pode ver lá fora é só sangue e mortos, os invasores sofreram pouquíssimas baixas

" -- Agora não temos mais tempo filho, vai ter que ser desse jeito! "

Cain se distanciou de seu pai, voltando para sua posição inicial. Ao olhar o inimigo, ficou duro de medo. Eram demônios negros com asas e garras sujas de sangue dos soldados que haviam matado há pouco tempo. Cain recuperou-se rapidamente e partiu para o confronto junto da linha de combate dos cavaleiros.

A batalha já estavam quase sendo encerrada, quando Cain notou que seu pai estava em apuros. Então correu para salvá-lo.

" - Pai! " - Após o salvar de um inimigo tenta socorrê-lo, mas é detido por outro.

" - Filho ...me desculpe, mas só assim podemos salvar o reino...vá para ... décima quarta, a sala de tesouro...você sabe aonde é...pegue a espada negra no altar e us... e us...use-a... essa é a atitude mais correta que um rei poderia tomar, ...mas como pai... nunca fiz algo tão errado em minha vida" - O rei começou a se contorcer de dor. " - Filho PROMETA que se tornará um rei custe o que custar! " - Nessa hora o rei sofre um colapso único de uma dor tão intensa que o fez morrer nos braços de seu filho.

" - Pai, eu JURO pelo sangue real em minhas veias que me tornarei um rei honrado como o senhor... adeus meu pai."

Cain saiu correndo do campo de batalha. Alguns que o viam pensavam que ele havia ficado amedrontado e estava fugindo. Outros viam as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto delicado e as que caiam pareciam ser desmanchadas pelo vento. Cain entrou no castelo e foi direto para aonde seu pai o havia mandado ir.

Em frente à décima quarta sala Cain teve uma sensação horrível que piorou quando ele escutou novamente aquela voz de dentro da sala.

"- Cain... sabia que um dia viria a mim... estive te esperando " - Cain ficou pálido após ter escutado a voz monstruosa, mas sabia que teria que enfrentar o que quer que estivesse lá, criou coragem e entrou.

Ele notou uma sala escura, paredes cheias de encantamentos que não conhecia, pareciam selar algo. A única coisa que conseguiu ver na sala era um altar púrpuro com pano branco por cima dando um maior destaque a uma espada negra, reluzente e com enfeites que a deixava sombria. Cain aproximou-se lentamente do altar.

" - Como só uma espada em uma sala inteira?"

Ao se aproximar-se da espada pode notar detalhes que ele ainda não havia percebido. Onde se empunhava a espada havia lâminas que aparentemente pareciam ser extremamente cortantes. Ele sabia que teria que empunhá-la, mesmo tendo as lâminas. Ele criou coragem e a empunhou.

A princípio sentiu sua mão sendo cortada de leve. Ele viu seu sangue escorrer de sua mão para a espada e mais adiante para um canal que estava esculpido onde a espada estava presa. Ele a puxou, mas a sua força só o fez cortar mais a mão. Ele sentiu uma dor horrenda.

Então criou coragem e a puxou mais forte que antes. As escrituras que estavam esculpidas na pedra de apoio da espada ganharam cor, a cor de seu sangue, o sangue real. Ele pode entender o que ali estava escrito: "Somente os sangues-reais podem retira-la de seu descanso.

A espada estava empunhada em sua mão. Uma aura negra começa a rodear seu corpo, aos poucos ele começa a perder a consciência, como se a espada o estivesse dominando-o, possuindo-o cada vez mais. Ele começa a escutar de novo aquela voz monstruosa.

" - Desde seu nascimento, você foi predestinado a cair na minha maldição. Você é o amaldiçoado, o meu hospedeiro que sempre nasce de 100 em 100 anos na família real, essa será a ultima vez que falarei assim diretamente com você... por que a partir de agora seremos um só... Desista de seus sonhos... desista de sua esperança... e desista de sua vida, pois tudo me pertence... mas você talvez possa ajudar com meu sofrimento e me libertar também... Parta para uma viagem, você não vai poder ficar no reino por muito tempo, cada vez mais eu fico mais forte, até tomar completamente sua mente e seu coração. "

Após ouvir a profecia, Cain perde completamente o controle de seu próprio corpo e sai da sala em que estava segurando a espada negra em suas mãos, em movimentos extremamente velozes corre para o campo de batalha, chegando lá em apenas alguns instantes.

Em movimentos rápidos mata tudo e todos que aparecerem em sua frente, não importando se era aliado ou inimigo, apenas matava com sua espada negra fazendo o sangue dos adversários o encharcar todo, fazia tudo isso com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios, sem ofegar-se como de costume, aquilo estava lhe dando prazer.

Depois de Cain eliminar a todos, ele estava ofegante de cansaço, acaba ajoelhando-se. Ficou apenas parado. E quando ele se levantava um vento passa por entre seu rosto fazendo suas mechas de cabelos espicharem-se. Mas deixou amostra os selos de magias proibidas que estavam por todo o seu corpo. Os magos sabiam do que se tratava, mas muitos cavalheiros pensavam que de nada se tratava. Tamako aparece por entre os cavalheiros.

Cain sente um ódio dentro de si, uma vontade maligna de matar, de ver mais sangue, de conquistar mais e mais, mas ao mesmo tempo uma parte sua não queira aquilo, queria sair dali, queria ir de encontro ao pai. Se desse, Cain queria matar a todos que ali estivessem.

Quando Tamako se aproxima do irmão este a encara com um olhar terrível que a espanta. Aos poucos Tamako percebeu que os selos que antes escritos estavam sumindo e percebeu rapidamente que o seu irmão estava em estado de desmaio.

" - Ta...ma...ko…?" – Cain disse antes de desmaiar.

Já de manhã Cain acorda em seu quarto com Tamako chorando sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Ela havia ficado a noite inteira reunida com a sociedade maga do reino e estes a explicaram a situação que o irmão se encontrava.

" - O que aconteceu? " - pergunta Cain já se sentando na cama " - Eu não me lembro de quase nada...só da espada...e um cheiro insuportável de sangue."

" - Cain, meu irmão, os magos me informaram ... que você usou a espada negra... A que estava na sala décima quarta..." - Tamako começou a cair em um choro maior " – E eles me informaram que você vai sofre muito por causa dela..."

" – Acalme-se e me explique melhor o que isso que dizer."

" - A antiga dona da espada negra que você pegou, viveu há 100 anos atrás e tinha a mesma cor que você tem em seus olhos... ela estava predestinada a ser a rainha... mas por causa da maldição ela teve que viajar em busca de uma cura."

" - O que houve com ela? " - a voz de Cain soou triste.

" - Nunca retornou, deve ter morrido ou até mesmo se matado."

" - ... Então ela sabia aonde procurar a cura? "

" - Ela foi atrás de um bruxo muito experiente, seu nome ninguém sabe...mas ele teve um aprendiz , dizem que é tão bom quanto seu mestre... "

" - Qual era o nome dele? "

" - Era Vectorius Razard Deamonia. E ele não mora muito longe daqui...E eu me informei e soube que ele ainda está vivo. Se você sair em busca dele amanhã bem cedo você chegará lá antes das oito horas."

" – Bem, se esse é o único jeito de me livrar disso tudo e voltar para governar o reino que o nosso pai nos deixou, eu iria enfrentar essa batalha. Eu partirei amanhã. "

" - Irmão pegue isso... " - Tamako lhe entrega umas algemas especiais feita do mais puro ouro com inscrições gravadas nela em uma língua sagrada antiga que o era desconhecida.

" - Para que isso? " - Cain olhava confuso as algemas em suas mãos.

" - ...Os magos a fizeram para poder controlar a ex-usuária da espada quando ela perdia a consciência. E eles disseram que têm certeza de que isso será útil a você. "

" - Entendi... toda vez que eu for dormir tenho que usar isso. "

" -- Só algo que quero lhe avisar algo mais, essa espada só pode ser usada por você, o escolhido da família real. "

" - Obrigado irmã, agora me dê licença, pois irei me arrumar para a jornada "

" - Claro... se precisar de algo me chame. " - Tamako se levanta para retirar-se.

" - Irmã. " - Tamako rapidamente virou e foi de encontro aos olhos do irmão Cain " - Qual era o nome da antiga dona da espada?

" - Yume Eucaristia Radiance. "

" - Já pode se retirar, obrigado. "

Tamako sai da sala chorando, Cain ao ver tal cena fica triste, mas começa a arrumar tudo para a jornada que fazia atrás do tal bruxo chamado Vectorius. Após tudo arrumado, se despede de amigos e familiares. Finalmente ao anoitecer foi para seu quarto, botou as algemas nos pés e nas mãos e tratou de dormir cedo. Antes mesmo de o primeiro raiar do sol, Cain já estava no estábulo arrumando o famoso cavalo do reino.

Ele se destacava, pois era o mais rápido, o mais forte, o mais robusto de todos os cavalos que eram conhecidos. Ele era negro e se chamava Júpter. Cain pôs sua espada na cintura, montou em seu cavalo e partiu do reino. Após percorrer um grande trajeto, finalmente estava fora dos limites de seu reino. Ele parou um pouco e olhou para trás. Percebe que poderia perder tudo o que sempre sonhou.

Via de longe seu reino sendo iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol... Pareia tão angelical... Teve um leve pensamento de que tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que iria acordar em sua cama quente e aconchegante como todos os dias, mas despertou de seus pensamentos quando um vento gélido, mais do que os de costume, bateu em seu rosto trazendo-o de volta à realidade

" Tenho que focar minha mente em meu destino novamente, e voltar o mais rápido o possível. " - Pensava Cain tentando botar em ordem suas idéias.

Depois de breves pausas ao longo do caminho para descansar e comer, finalmente havia anoitecido e ele chegado ao seu destino. Parou em frente a uma casa que aparentava ser muito antiga, mas bem conservada. Era meio sombria, pássaros negros estavam no telhado o encarando.

Uma escadaria para a porta estava coberta de um lado de lodo, as paredes tinham uma escritura invisível aos que olhassem de longe, mas um pouco mais perceptível aos que se atrevessem a chegar perto. A terra era fria e úmida. Tudo que cercava aquela casa parecia ser sombrio, sem alegria e morto.

A casa era muito grande, aparentava ser uma hospedaria. Cain desceu de seu cavalo. Ao descer sentiu uma dor profunda em seu peito que o faz se segurar em seu cavalo para não cair. Subitamente a dor começa a sumir e então ele foi à direção a casa. Bateu na porta. Nada aconteceu. Bateu de novo e nada.

Ao tentar abrir a porta percebeu que não estava trancada. Curioso Cain entrou casa adentro, mas ao adentrar mais um pouco sentiu uma dor muito mais forte do que a que sentiu há poucos instantes. Avistou uma mesa com cadeiras em volta acabou se dirigindo para lá, para descansar até a dor desaparecer.

Já sentado Cain percebeu que havia surgido um homem de cabelos muito longos prateados, alto de olhos verde claro , mas belos que as mais lindas esmeraldas, com um físico delicado, mas bem definido e tinha uma pele muito alva que dava um destaque em seu robe prata com verde, com uma lua minguante delicadamente bordada em suas costas.

" - Me admiro que um humano já não tenha morrido em contato com esse solo amaldiçoado. " - Falou o homem de cabelos prateados.

" - Você é o bruxo chamado Vectorius Razard? "

" - Sim, este é meu nome, o que deseja de mim? " - Vectorius fez gesto de quem ia sentar, mas não havia uma cadeira atrás, o que assustou Cain, mas ele logo percebeu que uma cadeira havia andado até onde há pouco nada havia.

" - Eu... fui amaldiçoado, por usar esta espada. " - Cain Poe a espada em cima da mesa.

Vectorius ao olhar a espada de Cain seus olhos e enchem de luxuria ao ver tal tesouro em sua frente.

" - Como tal artefato foi para em suas mãos, humano? " - Vectorius fala sem tirar os olhos um instante se quer da espada.

" - Me chamo Cain Eucaristia Radiance, sou o príncipe herdeiro do reino de Radiance, desculpe a minha falta de modos por entrar assim em vossa casa, mas era que eu sentir um mal estar ao descer do cavalo... "

" - Você deve ser muito resistente, humanos normais morrem só em entrar em contato com o solo ao redor de minha casa. "

" - Então como você consegue morar aqui? " - Cain agora não sentido mais dor fala mais calmamente.

" - Quem disse que eu sou um humano normal? " - Vectorius olha com um ar de superioridade para Cain.

" - Se você não é um humano, o que seria? " - Cain fica um pouco confuso com o que ouvira há pouco.

" - Sou um meio humano e meio vampiro. "

" - Vampiro... Mas se aqui não entra uma alma viva se quer, como estais vivo? "

" - Sou um tipo raro de vampiro espiritual. Eu me alimento de energias e a minha favorita é a energia maligna. " - Vectorius olhou para Cain e pegou a espada que estava em cima da mesa " - Eu fui expulso, ou seria mais correto que fugi, mas só aqui tem a energia que mais gosto e o suficiente para mim, mas com essa espada, poderei sair daqui por um tempo só me alimentando de sua energia maligna. "

" - Me desculpe Vectorius, mas essa espada e eu temos um enlace que não pode ser quebrado... " - Cain sente uma tristeza profunda ao falar.

" - Hunf! " - Suspiro " - Já é tarde... vamos dormir e descasar um pouco. Amanhã nós terminamos a conversa. "

" - Mas! Você pode retirar essa maldição? " - Cain olha vectorius com o mais profundo olhar de tristeza em seus olhos, como se a vida fosse acabar para ele.

Vectorius ao olhar a tristeza estampada na face de Cain, sente como se fosse se perder nos seus olhos ametistas. Sentiu que ele precisava ser protegido.

" - Me desculpe... mas aqui eu não tenho equipamentos o suficiente para fazer uma magia para ver que tipo de maldição é. E mexer com maldições é proibido, mas há um lugar que tem tal tipo de equipamento. "

" - Podemos ir lá? " - Cain ainda estava triste, olhando Vectorius.

Vectorius não entendia, mas havia algo naquele olhar que por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender, simplesmente sentia-se que devia o ajudar.

" – Certo, eu vou pensar em um meio para eu poder sair daqui hoje à noite... amanhã dou a resposta se vamos ou não, agora é melhor você descansar. " - Vectorius se levantou da cadeira " - Mas acho melhor você dormir lá fora ...por que lá a energia maligna é mais fraca " - Vectorius apontou para a porta como se estivesse mandado se retirar naquele momento.

" - Tudo bem, mas uma coisa, não chegue perto de mim à noite. " - Cain falou já indo em direção à porta. " - Boa noite Vectorius. " - Falou virando-se para Vectorius com um delicado sorriso, no qual se expressava toda sua esperança.

Vectorius fica mudo diante de uma cena tão bela. Cain ficava extremamente lindo quando sorria daquele jeito, mas não entedia o porquê.

" - Me chame só de Veck por favor. Boa noite Cain. "

Após Cain sair da sala Veck simplesmente desaparece da sala, por meio de magia. Em alguns instantes aparece em seu quarto do mesmo jeito que havia saído da sala.

Vectorius anda pensativo até a sua biblioteca que ficava em seu quarto. Chegando lá começou a procurar, pegar, abrir e ler alguns livros. Subitamente parou de procurar ao se lembrar de algo. Mergulhou profundamente em seus pensamentos.

" Idiota... déia ter avisado que é da natureza dos vampiros serem extremamente curiosos...o que será que acontece se eu me aproximar dele? "- Veck estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Sorria internamente com a sua curiosidade sendo testada de tal forma. " - Hunmm ainda tenho que pensar em como me manter vivo fora daqui, tomara que tenha algo nesses livros e depois mais à noite vou interromper os sonhos do principezinho..."

Mais tardar, na calada da noite Veck saiu de sua casa, usando um traje galante. Uma camisola de seda verde escuro, uma calça também de seda verde com detalhes em laranja e um, sobretudo que o deixava parecendo um membro da alta classe.

Vectorius andou silenciosamente na direção a uma fogueira que Cain havera de ter feito para se aquecer naquela noite fria. A noite estava misteriosamente linda, a lua minguante meio coberta por nuvens escuras, o céu meio estrelado. Veck parou ao lado de Cain olhando um pouco o ser que dormia inocentemente ali. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

" Por que tanto mistério... deve ser nada. " - Pensava Veck olhando Cain que estava todo coberto. " Será que se eu o descobrir, acontece algo? " - Veck não podia mais controlar sua própria curiosidade.

Então bem vagarosamente Veck começa a descobrir Cain, parando no mesmo instante ao notar que ele tinha se algemado. As algemas reluziam o brilho que a lua fazia sobre elas.

" Para que ele usaria uma algema espiritual? " - Um sorriso malicioso surge no rosto de Veck.

Ele se inclinou lentamente, se aproximando mais das algemas e misteriosamente conjurou uma magia em um tom de voz que somente ele mesmo ouvia. Algum instante depois tocou nas algemas das mãos e nos pés de Cain. Um brilho mais que o comum, um brilho extremamente dourado pairou sobre os locais que ele havia tocado. A lua se escondeu por completa atrás das nuvens.

Veck notou que Cain lentamente começou a se levantar e uma aura sombria surgia em volta dele. Antes a sua face angelical agora mostrava um ar de monstruosidade, um olhar vago, sombrio, mas marcante e misteriosamente belo. Por todo o seu corpo surgiam novamente os selos proibidos.

Soube do que se tratava, era a língua élfica, sagrada, muito antiga e já extinta, mas ele não sabia o que os selos eram e muito menos o que eles faziam. Ao olhar tal transformação diante de seus olhos, algo tão magnífico, tão misteriosamente belo, mordeu seu lábio inferior na tentativa de se controlar e não pular e morder Cain, monopolizando aquela energia maligna, tão atraente, para si.

Aquele já não era mais o Cain doce e gentil que conhecera a pouco, era apenas um demônio que mataria tudo o que encontrasse em seu caminho. E para a infelicidade de Veck ele estava no caminho de Cain. Veck notou no olhar de Cain, um olhar predador, como o de uma coruja, intuitivamente assassino, frio e misterioso, olhando sua presa esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Ao perceber seu olhar notou que teria problemas e teria que se defender. Veck não viu outra solução. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e numa profunda concentração aos poucos foi abrindo a sua boca. Seus caninos faziam um barulho de arranhar e começam a se alongar lentamente. Parecia ser doloroso para Veck, mas aos poucos ia se acostumando com a dor que aquilo lhe trazia. Quando eles pereceram atingir o tamanho máximo, Veck mostrou também o seu lado obscuro. Tinha uma feição vampiresca, extremamente bela, que era de incomodar quem lhe olhasse.

" Se eu puder ' domesticá-lo ' poderei ter essa energia sempre " -- Pensava Veck vendo Cain se aproximar predatoriamente com um ar sombrio em seu rosto.

Veck percebeu que teria que parar Cain que vinha avançando em sua direção.Tentar criar rapidamente uma barreia mágica para tentar deter o ataque, mas não consegue deter o ataque completamente. A força de Cain era absurdamente estrondosa. Veck recebeu um ferimento não muito profundo em seu braço, mas o suficiente para lhe causar uma dor horrível.

" -Arrgt! Seu...como conseguiu passar minha barreira!! " - Veck se afastou rapidamente de Cain segurando aonde ele lhe havia acertado.

" - Eu sou o MELHOR bruxo que existe! " – Gritou Veck furiosamente para Cain que começava novamente a avançar em sua direção.

Veck se concentrou novamente e começou a conjurar uma magia, mas notou que Cain era muito rápido e não conseguiria conjurar a tempo. Correu em direção a escadaria de sua casa. Olhando para trás e notou que Cain parecia procurar algo em meio às coisas que tinha. Aproveitando a distração de Cain, Veck tentou começar uma nova conjuração de magia, mas sem tirar os olhos de Cain para ver o que estava procurando.

Após algum tempo Cain achou o que estava procurando, a sua espada. Veck sabia que estava mais enrascado agora. Com ela em mãos, Cain faz dois movimentos no ar o que faz surgir duas manchas em formas de lâminas negras. Elas vinham em alta velocidade em direção a frente da casa, onde Veck estava. Sem conseguir terminar a magia, Veck se apóia no corrimão da escadaria com seu braço direito, coloca muita força no braço e gira, se apoiando no braço e em seguida caindo do outro lado das escadas, assim escapando por pouquíssimos segundos do ataque devastador de Cain.

O ataque da espada faz com que toda a frente da casa seja destruída. Veck, ao cair de pé no chão acaba com a conjuração, aponta os braços em direção a Cain e conjura por completo a magia.

" – Damage! Canhão dos Mortos Vivos! " - Um brilho prata sai das mãos de Veck que vai direto para Cain.

Sem conseguir desviar, Cain leva todo o golpe caindo de joelhos no chão. Aquela magia parecia estas lhe tirado o ar de seus pulmões. Veck agora olhava vitorioso para Cain que estava ofegante e indefeso ajoelhado no chão de cabeça levantada tentando puxar ar para seus pulmões.

Veck começou a andar em direção a Cain e logo mais se ajoelhando a sua frente. Cain tentou atacar com suas garras, mas as mãos de Veck eram mais rápidas e mais fortes, seguram com uma mão só as duas mãos de Cain e a outra mão livre foi ao pescoço dele o segurando com força e levantando um pouco. Agora tinha uma visão realmente tentadora, Cain ainda ofegante e Veck tinha todo aquele lindo pescoço branquinho para saciar sua sede, sua vontade.

Os olhos verdes esmeralda de Veck expressavam a mais pura luxuria, não agüentava mais, precisava sentir o sabor daquela energia tão tentadora. Cain tentava libertar as suas mãos, mas toda vez que tentava Veck apertava mais seu pescoço que o deixava mais ofegante e indefeso.

" - Fique quieto Cain, assim não vou agüentar. Você não vai sentir quase dor, pelo contrario, sentirá algo que nunca sentiu e poderá até gostar. Eu sei que você irá gostar " - Veck fala para Cain não podendo esconder seu sorriso malicioso.

Veck lentamente se inclinou em direção de Cain, abrindo sua boca deixando a amostra ainda mais seus caninos e mirando no pescoço. Lentamente se aproxima do pescoço, estava apreciando cada momento, lentamente começa a forçar seus dentes no pescoço de Cain.

Os dentes perfuraram a pele de Cain como as lâminas que cortaram a mão de Cain quando ele tentou tirar a espada. Aos poucos eles atingem a veia mais próxima e a furam. Um sangue quente começou a escorrer até os lábios de Veck. Cain se contorcida da dor que aquilo lhe causava e emitia pequenos gemidos.

Veck coloca um pouco mais de força na sua mordida e o sangue de Cain escorrieu ainda mais, mas ele não ligava para o sangue e sim pela energia que ele proporcionava. Ao ser mordido com tal fome Cain solta um grito de dor. Veck suga com fome Cain, sentindo um sabor que nunca em sua longa vida haveria de ter sentido em seus lábios e em sua boca tal gosto. Aquele sabor era viciante fazendo Veck querer mais e mais.

Cain por sua vez sentia uma sensação cálida, mas se sentia bem sentindo o que Veck lhe estava proporcionando. Sua vista estava enevoada, seu coração que antes estava acelerado agora diminuía os ritmos. Queria sentir muito mais daquilo. Veck solta a mão do pescoço de Cain a leva gentilmente para sua nuca intensificando a mordida. Cain da mais uns gemidos de dor pela última vez.

A mão de Veck que estava segurando as mãos de Cain, às soltam deslizando suavemente pelo seu braço até alcançarem seu ombro. Cain com suas mãos livres em vez de atacá-lo, as levam a cabeça de Veck as entrelaçando em seus cabelos prata, que brilhava intensamente, agora com a luz do luar novamente que se fazia. Puxou mais a cabeça de Veck a seu encontro.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo perdidos naquele mar de emoções, sensações, sentimentos. Veck queria nunca mais experimentar outra energia depois de ter experimentando tal sublime e suculenta energia, mas Veck sentiu que Cain estava ficando sem forças, notando que as mãos que estavam antes em sua cabeça agora começavam a soltá-la e descer por seus ombros.

Veck então rapidamente tirou suas presas de Cain. Ele caiu desmaiado em seus braços e novamente com o rosto que para Veck já era conhecido.

" - Viu...após uma rápida dor. " - Veck nota as mascas em Cain sumindo " - Tenho certeza que gostou, sua energia é maravilhosa... "

Veck colocou Cain de novo no lugar aonde dormia. O cobriu e deixou tudo exatamente do jeito que estava antes, não esquecendo de algemá-lo de novo. Agora depois de arrumar tudo se levantou e foi em direção a sua casa parando pasmo na frente dela. Não havia notado o quão foi o estrago que o ataque de Cain tinha feito em sua casa. Ela estava quase toda destruída.

" Droga! Aquilo deve ter destruído a minha casa... mas sem problema, agora tenho algo mil vezes melhor, só tenho que 'domesticar' um pouco. " - Pensava Veck entrando em sua casa procurando um quarto não destruído para descansar.

De manhã, Cain acorda e a primeira coisa que faz é tirar as suas algemas.

" - Hum... que noite agradável eu tive " - Fala com um ar de criança travessa se espreguiçando.

Levantou-se e deu uma olhada ao redor, como era de costume, avistou todo o terreno meio diferente do que havia visto ontem e quando olhou para casa de Veck se espantou ao notar o estado em que ela se encontrava. Correu em direção a casa para ver o que havia acontecido.

" - Veck! A onde estais!? " - Gritava espantado procurando o em todo o lugar " -Veck! Vectorius!! " - Parou ao notar um abrir de porta ao lado. Virou rapidamente para encará-la.

Seus olhos roxos fitavam a porta que se abria lentamente, apenas deixando o momento mais sombrio. Veck aparece na sua frente usando só uma calça verde clara e estava a arrumar seus cabelos que estavam caindo no rosto, acabou tirando uma fita de seda verde de um bolso e os arrumou.

" - Veck... o que aconteceu? " - Perguntava Cain não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, Veck parecia tão calmo e feliz amarando seus cabelos.

" - Dormistes bem jovem Cain? " - Veck falava terminando de amarrar seus cabelos e encarando Cain com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

" - Eu? " - Cain piscava os olhos não entendendo a pergunta " - De fato, tive uma ótima noite, dormi feito uma pedra. "

Agora é a vez de Veck não entender. Como poderia ter esquecido de uma luta tão intensa que tiveram?

" - Cain, er... não se lembra de nada? " - Veck Poe sua mão no seu braço que estava machucado, como estava muito feliz ontem nem teve tempo de se curar.

" – Não! Não acordei nem uma vez à noite e estou muito bem. Parece que tirei um enorme peso de meus ombros " -- Disse Cain confuso olhando para Veck, se espantando ao notar um ferimento em seu ombro " - O que aconteceu ontem em quanto eu dormia, e o que houve com seu ombro? "

Veck olha surpreso para Cain, pensando em como ele não sabia de nada. Pensa rapidamente em alguma coisa para fazer ele se esquecer do que havia dito.

" - ...! Você não vai acreditar, mas uma Quimera apareceu dos céus e atacou a minha casa, tive que dar um jeito nela, mas como Quimeras são rápidas que sofri esse arranhão, mas não se preocupe...eu posso me curar rapidamente. " - Falava finalmente saindo de dentro do quarto em que estava.

" - Quimera? " -- Cain o olhou espantado " Devia estar mesmo cansado da viagem ontem... pois não escutei nenhum som " - Pensou Cain tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Veck se afasta indo pelo corredor, parando um pouco mais a diante e virando-se para Cain o encarando com um ar de alegria.

" - Venha, acho que a cozinha ainda deve estar em bom estado. Temos que nos alimentar, pois vai ser uma longa viagem " - Falou olhando nos lindos olhos ametistas de Cain que após ouvir a frase se encheram de alegria.

Cain seguiu feliz Veck, pois agora talvez finalmente removeria a maldição. Notou rapidamente pelos lugares em que passam o estrago que a "Quimera" fez e também que a casa era enorme com vários quartos e salas. Chegando a cozinha, Veck puxou uma cadeira, afastou-a um pouco da mesa.

" - Sente-se, prepararei algo para nós. " - Diz Veck se afastando e se dirigindo para os armários para procurar algo.

" - Obrigado, precisas de ajuda? "

" - Não, muito obrigado, farei algo rápido e delicioso. "

Um silencio mortal reinava na sala. Já estavam há muito tempo mudos. Veck fazendo o café da manhã e Cain olhando Veck e reparando no quão a cozinha era bonita e arrumada.

" - Hum... Veck estava reparando... quantos anos têm? " - Cain queria quebrar o silencio do local iniciando qualquer assunto.

" - Eu? " -- Veck se vira um pouco e olha pelos ombros Cain mostrando um grande sorriso em seu rosto " - Quantos anos acha que eu tenho? "

" - Hum... Você parece ser um pouco mais novo do que eu ou ter a mesma idade, então... "

" - Verdade? " - O sorriso de Veck fica maior, como se estivesse gostando muito do rumo que a conversa vou parar " - E Quantos anos tens? "

" - Tenho 18 anos, e você deve ter 17, acertei? "

" - Passou perto, errou só por 325. Ainda sou novo, tenho só 342 anos. "

Os olhos de Cain se arregalam, tamanho é o seu espanto ao escutar a idade de Veck.

" - Parece espantado, não se esqueça que sou um vampiro, e vampiros não envelhecem, mas se te serve de consolo... em termos de vida humana tenho 17 anos, por que é a idade que virei um vampiro. "

" - 17 anos... por que virou um vampiro tão cedo? "

" - Eu... " - Veck volta a fazer o que estava fazendo antes, e após um tempo mudo " - Mais para frente eu lhe conto sobre minha historia... "

" - Tudo bem, eu entendo sinta-se à-vontade para contar quando desejar. " Cain da um sorriso bobo para Veck.

As palavras de Cain fizeram Veck parar o que estava fazendo, virou-se para Cain segurando duas bandejas na mão, sua face estava com uma sensação de paz com as palavras de Cain.

" - Um dia eu lhe conto Cain. " - Veck poe as bandejas com a comida em cima da mesa e se senta logo em seguida.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, Veck arruma suas coisas. Cain o espera do lado de fora da casa olhando a redondeza, Veck aparece com o seu robe prata com verde, e com aquela lua minguante bordada em suas costas que Cain adorava admirar.

" - Que dia lindo! " Fala Veck soltando seus cabelos.

" - Mas vampiros não morrem com a luz do sol? " - Pergunta Cain indo em direção a Júpter, o seu cavalo.

" - Só vampiros mais fracos tem morrem disso, mas não vou negar que eu prefiro a noite do que o dia. "

" - Então... aonde vamos? " - Pergunta Cain subindo em seu cavalo.

" - Vamos até o santuário ao sul, deve ter algo muito útil lá, levaremos sete dias para chegar ao litoral, uns cinco dias de navio e mais três andando de cavalo novamente pelos pântanos. "

" -- Tudo isso... precisamos até de um navio. " -- Pergunta Cain em cima de seu cavalo, arrumando as rédeas " -- Agora notando... cadê seu cavalo? "

" -- Estais a ver aquele amontoado de ossos ali? " -- Veck aponta para mais adiante " -- Pois é ele. "

" -- Mas... aquilo já esta morto há tempos... "

" -- Eu sei, eu o matei, é mais pratico assim... você verá. "

.Veck anda até aonde se encontra a pilha de ossos parando em frente dela e começando a conjurar algo.

" – Holy! Ressurreição temporária ! " -- Um brilho celeste cobre o amontoado de ossos .

Do nada os ossos começam a se juntar e em instantes depois um cavalo branco surge.

" -- Pronto, toda a vez que eu precisar dele é só o reviver... mas ele fica se alimentando da minha energia. " -- Veck fala subindo no cavalo.

" -- Agora lembrando... de onde vais tirar energia maligna que precisas? " -- Cain fala já se movendo para o sul, mas não para de encarar Veck que também se movia.

" -- Er... " -- Veck vira o rosto na tentativa de não o encarar " -- Eu... bem... você não entenderia, é coisa de vampiro. "

" -- Tudo bem, deve ser algo complicado então. "

" -- Uffa... " -- Veck da um suspiro de alivio " --Vamos então ao sul... em direção do santuário. "

Os dois marchem em direção ao sul, Cain olhava para todos os lados admirado com as belezas dos lugares que não conhecia. Os dias de viagens foram calmos e felizes, pois ambos conversavam muito e isso deixava a viagem mais animada. No cair da quarta noite de viagem. Cain e Veck estão sentados em volta de uma fogueira jantando.

" -- Por que mesmo que estamos indo em direção ao santuário? " -- Fala Cain com um prato de comida nas mãos.

" -- Por causa de uma lenda de 500 anos, e talvez ela possa te ajudar. " -- Responde Veck.

" -- Que lenda? "

" -- A de uma besta sagrada, dizem que ela entende a nossa língua e que seu hálito pode queimar um bosque. " - Explica Veck botando mais um pouco de comida em seu prato.

" -- Mas... por que essa besta estaria lá? "

" -- Parece que sem lugar para ir depois que seu mestre morreu, passou a viver lá. "

" -- Então temos que matá-lo e entrar no santuário? " -- Pergunta Cain deixando o prato de comida vazio no chão.

" -- ... Matar um animal sublime como esse? " -- Veck da umas leves risadas " -- Vamos fazer algumas perguntas a ele, e depois entrar no santuário. "

" -- Ta... então vou dormir, amanha teremos um longo caminho para percorrer " -- Cain fala se deitando e colocando suas algemas nos respectivos lugares " -- Boa noite! "

" -- Boa noite, vou ficar mais um tempo apreciando a lua. "

Veck espera algumas horas para ter certeza que Cain havia mesmo dormido, se ajoelha ao seu lado removendo cuidadosamente sua coberta e conjurando algo silenciosamente, então retira suas algemas. Veck não se move apenas espera ajoelhado.

" -- Já faz cinco noites que nos encontramos, e a cada vez você parece estar mais dócil...submisso. " --Veck olha deslumbrado as marcas em Cain aparecerem, e ele se sentando lentamente ainda de olhos fechados.

" -- Aos poucos você se torna mais...Meu! " -- Os olhos de Veck brilhavam com voraz intensidade olhando Cain lentamente abrir seus orbes cor de ametista.

" -- Meu caro Cain, não tente lutar dessa vez você sabe que gosta disso! "

Veck se aproxima calmante de Cain que se encontra no mesmo lugar fitando-o com um olhar de nojo.

" Ele não vai tentar resistir como nas ultimas vezes...? Cada machucado que eu levava... Será que realmente não vai resistir? " -- Pensa Veck se aproximando de Cain.

Quando sem mais nem menos Cain crava suas garras no ombro dede Veck.

" -- Argth! Junto quando pensei que dessa vez nada de mal me aconteceria! " -- Veck fala para logo depois alongar suas presas e partindo para o pescoço de Cain os cravando com força e vontade.

" -- Ahhh!! " -- Gritou Cain cravando ainda mais suas garras em Veck.

Veck novamente sentia aquele sabor viciante de que tanto gostava. Realmente a energia maligna que Cain tinha quando estava inconsciente era maravilhosa. Veck botou as mãos nas costas de Cain o puxando mais para si, fazendo seus corpos colarem e aprofundando mais a mordida.

Cain estava de olhos cerrados sentido uma leve dor mas, apreciando a sensação que sentia, sua boca estava aberta emitido alguns gemidos baixos, quase inaudíveis. Tanto Veck quanto Cain estavam perdidos naquele mar de sensações. Veck queria muito continuar absorvendo aquela energia para si...por muito...muito tempo mas, sabia que aquilo não duraria muito mais. Depois de algum tempo perdido nas emoções, Veck sente que as mãos de Cain, antes cravadas com força, agora soltando e descendo por seus braços os arranhando com as pontas das unhas, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar.

Ele então interrompe a mordida para reclamar algo por causa da dor. Cain então desmaia, Veck o arruma do jeito que estava antes, notando quando foi algemá-lo, que mas mãos dele estavam sujas de sangue, então rapidamente olha para seu próprio braço vendo seu sangue escorrendo em sua pele alva.

" -- Dessa vez você até que não causou tanto estrago atacando feito um animal selvagem... mas você me machucou serio " -- Fala Veck procurando algo para limpar o sangue em seu braço e nas mãos de Cain.

Veck apos achar um pano, limpa o sangue cuidadosamente das mãos de Cain e conjura algo silenciosamente.

" – Holy! Restauração! " -- Um brilho dourado fica em cima das marcas de garras, fazendo cicatrizar sem deixar em uma marca.

" -- Agora após essa deleitosa refeição, é hora de eu ir dormir também. "

Veck se deita do outro lado da fogueira, dando uma ultima olhada na lua e dormindo. Já de manha cedo, Cain fora o primeiro a acordar, e estava reluzente como sempre.

" -- Vamos Veck acorde, não sei por que mas você sempre parece meio cansado de manhã. " -- Fala Cain sacudindo Veck que estava dormindo.

" -- A culpa é sua...se você fosse mais... dócil " -- Veck fala baixo ainda dormindo.

" -- Minha? " -- A única parte que Cain escutou direito foi que a culpa é dele " -- O que eu fiz? " Cain para de sacudi-la e passa a fita-la.

" -- Opa! " Veck se senta olhando para Cain " -- E que... eu... é... " -- Veck dá uma risadinha como se estivesse sem graça " --Ainda estava dormindo... devia estar falando com alguém em meus sonhos... "

Cain não entende o porquê de Veck estar sem graça, mas decide não tocar mais no assunto.

" -- Bem... então se aprece e se apronte rápido, estou ansioso para ver o mar. " -- Diz Cain se levantando e colocando sua espada na cintura e com um enorme sorriso reluzente no rosto.

" -- Cain... " -- Veck se levanta e olha firmemente para Cain " -- Se eu conseguir tirar essa maldição, você não terá mais um enlace com essa espada negra... então você a daria para mim? "

" -- Eu... sim, seria desleal de minha parte se você me ajudasse e não ganhasse nada em troca, então se é o que deseja pode ficar com ela. "

" -- Obrigado, mas você vem me dado algo muito valioso sim...Epa! " -- Veck se toca do que iria contar e acaba botando a mão na boca a tampando e ficando mudo.

" -- O que? " -- Cain o olhava confuso " -- Não me lembro de ter lhe dado algo. "

" Preciso pensar... rápido... algo para disfarçar... ele é ingênuo qualquer coisa que eu diga ele aceitara... menos a verdade. " - Pensa Veck olhando para um ponto qualquer do chão e tentando pensar em uma desculpa rapidamente " -- Você tem me dado sua... sua... " -- Para e pensa mais uns intentes " -- Sua amizade! "

Cain fica mudo com o que acaba de ouvir, será mesmo que era verdade? Veck era o via realmente como um amigo? Cain não sabia o que fazer pois nunca em sua vida tivera um amigo de verdade, todos o tratavam como o ' príncipe herdeiro'. Mas sabia de uma coisa, também tinha um sentimento de amizade por Veck.

" -- Eu... também considero você como um amigo. " -- Fala Cain com um enorme sorriso de alegria no rosto.

" No que eu estava pensando ao falar isso? " -- Pensa Veck ao olhar a alegria estampada na face de Cain " Será mesmo que eu o vejo como um amigo? " -- esses pensamentos não saia da cabeça de Veck " -- Então Vamos, temos ainda um longo caminho até chegar no mar. "

Os dois então, após algum tempo arrumando tudo, partem para o Sul. Veck nota que no dia inteiro Cain não tirava aquele sorriso de ' criança que ganhou um brinquedo novo ' do rosto. No final da tarde do sexto dia, o céu brilhava em tons de vermelho mesclado com azul, o sol começara a se por. Veck e Cain param em frente a uma clareira para acampar, Veck arrumando as coisas percebe.

" -- Em seis dias de viagem temos ficado quase sem comida, será melhor irmos a cidade, tem uma cidade próxima daqui. " -- Fala Veck procurando algo para comer em meio às coisas.

" -- Não posso ir, podem me reconhecer, vá sozinho por favor. " -- Cain fala com um tom de tristeza.

" -- Esta certo, mas vai escurecer antes de eu voltar, você me espera acordado? "

" -- Claro! " -- Cain fala dando um sorriso.

Cain vê Veck se afastar em seu cavalo, apos um tempo indeterminado, Cain olha para o céu notando que o tom de azul escuro reinava nele, com uma lua minguante misteriosamente parecendo um sorriso macabro. Ele então começa a fazer uma fogueira, mas para imediatamente ao sentir uma sensação estranha.

" Não deve ser o Veck, Será um monstro ou um... " -- Pensa Cain que rapidamente saca sua espada, notando que algo pequeno vinha em sua direção.

Defende-se cortando-o no ar com sua espada, olha rapidamente em volta e depois para o que ele acertou.

" -- Uma flecha? Mas por... " -- Com a guarda baixa não percebe uma segunda flecha que vinha por traz " -- Argth!! " -- A flecha acertou suas costas.

De repente saem de traz das arvores umas 12 pessoas, a mais forte e alta se aproxima de Cain.

" -- Um tolo você é, vagando sozinho por essas bandas, tudo isso aqui me pertence! " -- Diz o cara perto de Cain, provavelmente o líder do bando.

" -- O que vocês querem, saiam já daqui... eu... " -- Cain sente a sua visão escurecer " -- O que vocês... fizerem...? "

" -- Há! Há! Há! Parece que começou a fazer efeito, havia veneno na flecha! " -- Fala o líder se aproximando mais de Cain " -- Hum... você tem um porte de nobre, deve valer um bom resgate! "

" -- Saia de perto de mim seu insolente...! " Cain fala reunindo suas forças para levantar um pouco sua espada.

" -- O que temos aqui... " o ladrão rouba rapidamente a espada da mão de Cain " --Essa espada de lamina negra e tão bela, me faz ficar com vontade de vê-la cheia de sangue! "

Os olhos do ladrão ficam branco, sua face começa a deformar, e em um ato doentio começa a cortar suas pernas, apenas para ver o sangue escorrer. Então ele vira para seus comparsas mata o que estava mais próximo, o mutilando, o cortando, o estraçalhando.

" Então é verdade o que a minha irmã disse... que a espada só pode ser usada por mim " -- Pensa meio zonzo, tentando controlar a dor removendo a flecha de suas costas.

O ladrão após terminar de mutilar seu comparsa visa Cain e vai em sua direção para atacá-lo.

" Acabou, não tenho mais força para nada... " -- Pensa Cain vendo o ladrão vindo em sua direção empunhando sua espada " -- Acabou! " -- Fala fechando seus olhos.

A espada já estava em sua direção, mas de repente Cain a para a com uma mão segurando a lamina, um pouco de sangue começa a descer pelo braço deste.

" _-- O que é meu não me acerta!_ " -- Fala Cain com uma voz rouca, com suas manchas características começando a aparecer pelo seu corpo.

" _-- Vou lhe mostrar o que é sofrer!!_ " -- Fala dando um sorriso malicioso e mostrando um olhar predador para o Ladrão.

Em quanto isso Veck solitariamente anda pela floresta em seu cavalo voltando para aonde Cain estava.

" -- Que cheiro é esse? " -- Da uma pausa dando uma profunda respirada " -- Parece com... Sangue! " -- Veck ao notar desce rapidamente de seu cavalo e vai correndo para aonde Cain deveria estar.

Fica espantado ao ver Cain encharcado de sangue e com corpos mutilados ao seu redor. Cain se encontrava em estado de choque ajoelhado, olhando fixamente para suas mãos ensangüentadas. Veck, ainda de longe, observa sete vultos negros se formando em volta de Cain e um enorme heptagrama se formando em cima de sua cabeça.

" -- Da prisão à espada pode libertar, na prisão à espada pode punir. " -- Os sete vultos ficam repetindo essa frase em um tom mórbido, para algum tempo depois sumirem.

Cain ainda se encontra em estado de choque sem se mover, apenas abservava suas mãos, e nem notara os vultos.

" -- Isso é tão horrível e repulsivo... e o pior... ainda assim não consigo me lembrar de nada! " -- Fala Cain com uma voz chorosa.

" -- Cain você... " -- Veck percebe algo " -- Alguns monstros foram atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue, rápido Cain vamos embora! "

Cain nada respondia, parecia que tinha perdido toda a razão de viver. Os monstros apos alguns instantes estavam escondidos atrás das arvores, não de muito longe os dois, eram mostos fracos, mas pareciam estar em grande numero. Veck estava fazendo de tudo para os manter mais longe o possível, conjurando magias rápidas mas não tinham muito efeito, só os fazia afastar por algum tempo.

" -- Cain, se você não detiver eles por algum tempo, eu não conseguirei atacá-los de forma mais apropriada. " -- Fala rapidamente em quanto lançava uma magia em um mostro escondido entre as arvores. " -- Cain... me escuta, seja lá o que aconteceu NÃO foi sua culpa! " -- Veck fala correndo para aonde Cain está ajoelhado.

" -- Veck eu... " -- Cain ergue sua cabeça para olhar Veck que vinha correndo em sua direção " -- Eu não...! " -- Cain para de falar ao ver uma criatura saindo de traz de uma arvore e correndo para atacar Veck.

Cain não pensou duas vezes , pegou sua espada que estava banhada em sangue e correu em direção de Veck, desviando dele no ultimo instante e atacando a criatura a traz dele que já estava pronta para atacá-lo. Veck para e se vira notando que Cain sairá daquele transe simplesmente para lhe proteger.

" -- Ca... Cain? " -- Veck fala ao notar que depois de lhe salvar Cain ficou parado no mesmo lugar " -- Você esta bem? "

" -- Sim já estou melhor... desculpe não ter ajudado antes era que eu... " -- Cain da uma pausa, e respira cansadamente " -- Preciso lhe contar algo... eu... "

" -- Me desculpe, mas agora estamos sem tempo, temos que recolher rápido as coisas e sair o mais rápido daqui, pois monstros mais monstros e mais fortes podem aparecer... " -- Diz dando uma olhada ao redor " -- Quando estava voltando achei um local lindo, tinha até um pequeno riacho lá, você poderá se banhar lá, eu crio uma barreira em volta para caso monstros insistentes queiram nos seguir. "

Os dois recolhem tudo o que tinham e saem dali. Já no outro local, o que Veck havia mencionado, era realmente muito belo, tinha um pequeno riacho com uma cachoeira e um campo florido em volta.

Cain decide que era melhor realmente se limpar, pois estava coberto de sangue e em quanto isso Veck se contentava em fazer uma fogueira. Apos terminar de aprontar a fogueira Veck sai um pouco do local, vai para o meio das arvores, pega um pequeno punhal em baixo de seu manto e fura seu dedo.

" – Restricted! Barreira de sangue! " -- Pronuncia Veck e uma barreira vermelha, que logo em seguida fica invisível, se cria em volta da área aonde iriam passar a noite.

" -- Pronto, agora tenho que voltar para ver como Cain esta... depois dou uma olhada naquele local " -- Diz virando-se e voltando para o local aonde fizera uma fogueira.

Chegando lá encontra Cain, já limpo, sentado em volta da fogueira, decide então sentar-se também. Estava um silencio absurdo, nenhum tinha coragem de começar a falar algo, estavam mudos pois nem sabiam por onde começar.

" -- Veck eu... tenho que lhe contar algo, eu... " -- Cain tivera coragem de iniciar uma conversa, mas falava em um tom triste " -- Eu não lhe contei tudo sobre mim... na verdade, por causa da espada, um demônio reside dentro de mim. "

" Isso eu já sabia desde a 1ª noite. " -- Pensa maliciosamente Veck.

" -- É por esse motivo que eu sou obrigado a dormir usando umas algemas espirituais... se eu perder a consciência, algo toma o controle do meu corpo " -- Cain fala pausadamente com uma voz melancólica " -- Desculpe não ter lhe contado antes... "

" -- Mas, hoje... como aconteceu aquilo? " -- Pergunta Veck.

" -- Eu... não me lembro... pensei que ia morrer, algo aconteceu que não consigo lembrar... só me lembro do sangue em minhas mãos e em volta de mim... por isso fiquei naquele estado. " -- Fala Cain com os olhos tristes encarando Veck.

" -- Não se preocupe. " -- Veck se levanta de seu lugar e senta-se ao lado de Cain " -- Você tendo uma boa noite de sono vai melhorar rapidinho "

Veck percebe agora que está mais perto que o cabelo de Cain esta todo molhado, então se estica para pegar uma toalha que estava próxima, e a joga em cima da Cabeça de Cain e tanta secar seu cabelo.

" -- É melhor você secar direito esse cabelo se não quer pegar uma doença, e trate de dormir logo já passou da hora de crianças irem dormir " -- Fala Veck com um tom alegre de voz em quanto secava os cabelos molhados de Cain.

" -- Veck não me trate como uma criança. " -- Fala Cain abrindo um lindo sorriso " -- Mas, você esta certo... estou mesmo precisando de uma boa noite de sono, para recuperar meu animo! " -- Da uma pequena pausa e termina de secar seus cabelos " -- Boa noite Veck! "

" -- Boa Noite Cain! "

Veck espera até Cain adormecer e sai do local, ainda tinha que investigar o local que estavam antes. E então segue em direção a área onde estavam antes.

" Tenho que checar algo... " -- Pensa Veck quase chegando ao local " -- Será que o demônio esta tomando conta do Cain...? " -- Diz baixo para si mesmo.

Ao chegar no local Veck se espanta, vendo que o lugar antes cheio de corpos mutilados e sangue por toda parte, agora nem uma gota de sangue tinha na área.

" -- ...! O que aconteceu? " -- Veck falava espantado indo para aonde Cain se encontrara antes ajoelhado.

Veck olha para cima se lembrando dos vultos que aparecerem em volta de Cain e o heptagrama em cima dele. Fecha seus olhos se concentra um pouco.

" Nenhum resquício de magia... que estranho, se aquilo não era uma magia... o que seria? " -- Pensa Veck ainda de olhos fechados.

Veck abre os olhos e continua a averiguar o local, procurando por qualquer coisa que o ajudasse. Depois de quase uma hora procurando por algo que pelo visto não existia, Veck decide que não adiantaria mais ficar procurando naquele lugar alguma coisa e começa a voltar.Chegando no local observa Cain dormindo graciosamente, e então aproxima-se dele.

" -- Pensei em te deixar dormir em paz hoje, mas você parece tão saboroso hoje... deve ser pela energia que eu estou gastando com a barreira... bem é melhor eu me precaver. " -- Pensa Veck ao lado de Cain o olhando com olhos famintos, como se fosse o devorar

Veck olhou para Cain que se remexeu, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo pois uma lagrima solitária estava em seus olhos. Veck pensou bem se era mesmo bom fazer isso depois de tudo que ele passou hoje à noite, ficou então vendo Cain dormindo, até que minutos depois se decidiu. Ajoelhou-se e fez o de sempre, conjurou algo e removeu as algemas e esperou.

" -- Não quero despertar agora... " -- Fala Cain com uma voz rouca.

" -- ...!? Que? Você... fala? " -- Veck não pode conter o espanto.

Cain já cheio de manchas se levanta sem tirar os olhos de Veck se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar em choque.

" -- Não se espante... estou assim por que minha energia este oscilado entre a minha e a de Cain " -- Fala Cain olhando predatoriamente para Veck.

" -- Se é assim então não resiste e cumpra seu papel, me de sua energia que é tão saborosa. " -- Fala Veck levantando-se.

" -- Você me derrotou varias vezes, ou me pegou de guarda baixa, mas por que acha que pode ter minha energia sempre que estiver com vontade? " -- Fala Cain com raiva.

" -- Por quê? " -- Veck da uma pausa " -- Você não quer mesmo "doar" sua energia? " -- Termina a frase com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

" -- ...! Seu... " -- Cain fala recuando um pouco.

" -- E então? " -- Veck da um sorriso malicioso " -- Vai se comportar como um bom animalzinho? "

" -- Animal!?Quem você acha que eu sou! " -- Grita Cain " --Só falta querer que eu te chame de "mestre". "

" --Mestre? " -- Veck para e pensa um pouco " -- Perfeito! Vai servir para remediar os machucados que me fez " -- Diz olhando diretamente nos olhos de Cain

" -- Vampiros... Sempre os mesmos. " -- Cain da uma pausa " -- Não posso confiar em ti! " -- Cain da uns passos para traz desviando o olhar de Veck " --Pode me trair como outros já me traíram... o ultimo por exemplo, desistiu de me ajudar e matou a minha antiga hospedeira... aquela tola, acreditou no amor dele, e por coincidência ele também era um vampiro, e um dos poderosos. " -- Volta a olhar para Veck " -- É por isso que não posso confiar em ti! "

" -- E por que um vampiro o traio acha que todos o fariam o mesmo? "

" -- Eu... aquele desgraçado se eu o ver, eu o MATO! "

" -- Mas então... em que precisa de ajuda? "

" -- Grrr! Já que Cain te concedera um amigo, e como ele é meu novo hospedeiro... eu lhe conto. " -- fala Cain com um tom sereno na sua voz " -- Eu estou preso à família real de algum modo, mas não tenho memórias... só as de quando possuo alguém e mesmo assim não tão todas. "

" -- Hum... então você quer sair desse corpo? "

" -- Quero... " -- Cain para de falar colocando sua mão sobre o coração " -- Fiquei muito tempo oscilado entre as duas energias... ainda não estou acostumado com esse corpo... " -- Cain da uns passos para Veck " -- Hunf! Se vai querer minha energia, é melhor a pegar agora! "

Veck leva sua mão a face de Cain passando a ponta de seus dedos nas marcas no rosto dele, este apenas fechou os olhos esperando, Veck lentamente desce sua mão para o queixo de Cain inclinando-a para o lado, podendo agora ver o pescoço alvo. Aproximou-se mais dele, indo em direção do pescoço de Cain mas, parou e se dirigiu ao seu ouvido

" -- Não importa o que seja, eu vou lhe ajudar " -- Disse Veck baixinho no ouvido de Cain " -- E também vou fazer o mais lento dessa vez... para que não sofra muito, já que aceitou "doar" sua energia. "

" -- Para de frescura desgraçado! Morde logo e acaba com isso! " -- Fala Cain levando suas mão a cabeça de Veck, a direcionando para seu pescoço " -- Vai logo! "

Veck então morde Cain o penetrando lentamente, sentindo um sabor um pouco diferente do normal, mas igualmente saboroso.Apos um tempo Cain começa a perder a consciência sentindo que aquela sensação que o estava viciando.

" -- Se... ousar me trair... na próxima reencarnação eu te mato, assim como vou fazer com aquele vampiro o Sh...is... " -- Cain desmaia antes de terminar a sua frase.

Veck o poe de volta no chão e senta ao lado dele, e fica a encarar a lua pensando em tudo o que acontecerá... e tudo que ainda está por vir.

" Isso está cada vez mais complicado... mas eu não desisto... vou acabar com essa maldição. " -- Veck pensa olhando para Cain que dormia angelicalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido " -- Amigo... " -- falou baixinho " Talvez até possa valer a pena tudo que estou fazendo... " -- Pensa novamente levantando-se " É melhor eu ir dormir também... amanha terei que aturar aquela mulher... "

Veck se deita e dorme ainda com pensamentos em tudo que aconteceu até agora, e que tudo isso tinha começado com Cain lhe pedindo ajuda em sua casa. O dia já tinha raiado há muito tempo quando Veck acorda.

" -- Bom dia... " -- Diz Veck sentando-se " -- Por que não me acordou Cain... " -- Fala levantando-se mas para ao notar que Cain ainda dormia pesadamente.

" -- Cain? " -- Fala em pé ao lado de Cain o cutucando com o pé " -- Acorda! " -- Veck o cutuca mais forte " -- Que estranho... você sempre acorda primeiro, o que aconteceu? "

" -- ...? " -- Cain lentamente abre seus olhos " -- Veck? Já amanheceu...!? " -- Pergunta sentando-se e esfregando seus olhos " -- Que estranho... não estou me sentindo muito bem... mas deve ser passageiro. "

" -- Se aprece e vamos Cain, chegaremos no litoral logo. "

" -- Mas nessa parte do litoral vai ter um navio por lá? " --Pergunta Cain já arrumando as coisas para sair.

" -- Infelizmente... vai ter um navio, tenho quase certeza. "

" -- Infelizmente? " -- Cain olha para Veck " -- Por quê? " -- fala terminando de arrumar as coisas e pronto para pegar estrada.

" -- ... Depois eu lhe conto... mas se alguém me atacar por lá... por favor não revide "

" -- Está certo... e então vamos? " -- Pergunta Cain já montando em seu cavalo " -- Transforma logo aquela pilha de ossos em seu cavalo. "

Veck apos dizer algumas palavras revive seu cavalo e parte com Cain em direção ao litoral. Foram conversando o caminho todo sobre assuntos comuns, como se nada do que tivera acontecido ontem fosse real. Mais tarde naquele dia, umas 4 horas, finalmente chegam ao seu destino. Cain olha surpreso para o que vê.

" Um porto clandestino!! Terei que usar ele? " -- Pensa Cain olhando em volta.

Era um lugar sujo, com tabernas imundas aonde podia se ouvir discussões e brigas, pessoas bêbadas pelas ruas e navios ancorados com grandes bandeiras negras com uma caveira branca. Era um lugar enorme e Cain não entedia como aquilo podia existir próximo as terras de seu reino, realmente não era o lugar para um jovem príncipe ficar andando.

" -- Chegamos Cain, não te preocupas, aqui ninguém te reconhecera " -- Fala Veck com um sorriso cínico na face " -- Me ajude a achar um navio grande, com velas negras e uma caveira branca com um arco atrás em cada uma delas... é a marca dela... "

Cain e veck adentram mais no porto procurando pelo cais o navio. Após algum tempo de procura, Cain o encontra. Os dois se aproximando mais do navio, saem de seus cavalos, e de repente algo pula de cima do navio indo parar alguns metros à frente de Veck, este congela ao ver a figura que temia ver em sua frente assim.

" -- Vectorius! Seu desgraçado! " -- Fala uma garota de aparentemente 17 anos, bela, reluzente de cabelos ruivos como o fogo. Suas orelhas pontudas e um pouco grandes indicavam que era uma elfa, seu cabelo estava belamente trançado e seus olhos azuis celeste encaravam Veck com um ar de fúria e desprezo " -- Vectorius Razard! Seu cachorro desgraçado, como ousa aparecer aqui!? "

" -- Minha cara Luna... que bom lhe ver também " -- Fala Veck recuando alguns passos.

" -- Seu ladrãozinho desgraçado " -- Fala Luna correndo até onde Veck está e pegando seu pescoço o levantando " -- Pirralho mentiroso! eu disse que te mataria se voltasse aqui! " -- Fala apertando e levantando mais o pescoço dele.

" -- Veck! " -- Cain se aproxima para salvar Veck " -- O que esta acontecendo? " -- apos aproximar tenta desesperadamente soltá-los.

" -- Cal... Calma Luna me solte, por favor " -- Apos terminar a frase Veck nota que Luna começa a soltar seu pescoço " -- Obrigado! "

" -- ... Certo, já estou mais calma, para que veio aqui ? " -- Fala a garota já controlando sua ira " -- E quem é esse garoto ai ao seu lado...? " -- Luna olha para Cain " -- Não vai me dizer que seu novo brinquedinho? "

" -- Sua insolente! Como ousa falar assim comigo? " -- Fala Cain furioso.

" -- Calma Cain... esse é o jeito dela " -- Fala Veck para Cain " -- Luna, esse é Cain Eucaristia Radiance."

" -- Radiance!? " -- Luna olha espantada para Cain " -- Ele é o príncipe herdeiro do reino de Radiance? " -- A garota apenas vê Cain concordado com a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto " -- O que ele estaria fazendo com uma pessoa baixa como você... não me diga que o seqüestrou? " -- Fala espantada olhando agora para Veck.

" -- Nossa... " -- Veck da um suspiro" -- Não, ele não é refém... agora se nos pudéssemos conversar em um lugar mais reservado, nos adoraríamos " -- Apos falar aponta para o navio.

" -- Tudo bem... Sigam-me " -- A garota sobe no navio.

A garota guia-os ate sua cabine. Cain não pode para de notar como o navio era enorme com velas pretas e alguns homens trabalhando. Ao entrar na cabine Cain surpreende-se ainda mais, era muito aconchegante, bem iluminada e com quadros com lindas paisagens decorando as paredes alem de muitas coisas com ouro e pedras caras pelo lugar. No meio tinha uma mesa cheia de livros e mapas com quatro cadeiras em volta. A garota faz um gesto para que eles sentem-se.

" -- Bem... já estamos em um lugar mais reservado. " -- Fala Luna encarando-os.

" -- Mas a senhorita é a capitã desse navio? " -- Cain olha confuso para Luna " -- Não é muito nova para isso? "

" -- Nova? " -- Veck da uma gargalhada " -- Essa dai é mais velha do que eu, não reparou que ela é uma elfa? Elfos envelhecem bem lento. "

" -- Não me chame de velha Vectorius, você é só 100 nos mais novo " -- Responde a garota não gostando da idéia de ser chamada de velha.

" -- Deve ser legal viver muito, queria ser como vocês. " -- Fala Cain admirado com tudo

" -- Nunca deseje isso... por minha curiosidade perdi tudo o que amava... nunca deseje viver eternamente... " -- Veck fala muito triste " -- Mas... mudando de assunto " -- Sua voz fica normal " -- Luna você poderia nos levar para as margens do pântano de Sauron ao sul? "

" -- Seu pirralho maldito por que acha que eu te ajudaria? " -- Luna se levanta da mesa com raiva.

" -- Por que você me ama! " -- responde friamente Veck

" -- Seu! " -- Luna quase grita " -- Você era só um bruxo sem experiência da vida, e eu te ensinei como sobreviver, ao invés de ser um cachorrinho que só obedecia a ordens daquele desgraçado! "

" -- Calada! " -- Veck se levanta batendo os punhos na mesa " -- Se continuar a falar... " -- Os olhos de Veck brilham ameaçadoramente, encarando a garota que se espanta um pouco " -- Você VAI nos levar lá, você não vai tentar mais como uma criança! "

Ao escutar isso Luna treme e se senta pasma olhando para Veck que estava com um olhar furioso

" O que aconteceu com o Vectorius... ele não era sim... será que a solidão vez mal a ele? " -- Pensa Luna

" -- Me desculpe, eu não... " -- Veck fala sentando-se novamente à cadeira " -- Por favor Luna... eu sei que sai sem avisar nada, e sei também que roubei algumas coisas suas mas... "

" -- Tudo bem. " -- Luna pega um mapa que está em cima da mesa e começa a riscar " -- Se pegarmos essa rota... se sairmos hoje chegaremos em cinco dias. "

" -- Obrigado! " -- Veck se levanta " -- Então vamos ficar aonde? " -- Conclui.

" -- Que tal você ficar no seu antigo quarto? " -- Pergunta a garota " -- Ele poderia ficar em um quarto de hospedes. "

" -- É melhor nos dois ficarmos nos quartos de hospedes. Minha dama " -- Diz Veck mudando completamente a maneira de tratar Luna " -- Vamos Cain, temos que arrumar as nossas coisas. "

" -- Ahn? " --Cain estava perdido na conversa, pois não entendeu nada do que eles conversavam, pois era um assunto que não sabia.

Veck vendo a confusão de idéias em que Cain se encontrava, caminha até ele e poe sua mão em seu ombro.

" -- Depois eu lhe explico algumas coisas, agora vamos. "

" -- Há, sim claro, vamos " -- Cain se levanta e vai em direção à porta com Veck indo atrás.

" -- Espere Veck, ainda tenho um ultimo assunto a tratar com você. " -- Luna fala recolhendo uns mapas.

" -- Vá na frente Cain, vá trazendo as coisas para dentro do navio que eu já vou."

Cain sai da cabine indo para aonde estava seu cavalo, para pegar as coisas e colocar no navio. Em quanto isso na cabine.

" -- Vectorius parece que achou um brinquedo novo " -- Fala Luna indo em direção de Veck

" -- Brinquedo? " -- Veck pensa um pouco " -- Não... esta mais para bichinho de estimação, mas não comente nada com ele, pois ele não sabe de nada. "

" -- Ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que quando descobrir aceitará isso " -- Fala Luna colocando sua mão gentilmente no rosto de Veck, o fazendo uma suave caricia, este apenas fecha seus olhos apreciando o toque " -- Veck eu gosto de você mas, se ousar me morder nunca te perdoarei. "

" -- Não se preocupe minha cara dama, se não quiser não farei nada " -- Veck se afasta abrindo seus olhos lentamente, e virando-se indo em direção à porta.

" -- Vectorius! " -- Luna o segura pelo braço antes dele abrir a porta.

Luna o puxa rapidamente Veck para si, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios para logo em seguida abrir a porta e empurrá-lo para fora, trancando a porta. Veck do outro lado fica de olhos arregalados.

" -- Aquela... continua do mesmo jeito... " -- Veck fala levemente ruborizado pelo que acabara de acontecer.

" -- Veck! Me ajude aqui! " -- Cain grita tentando trazer seu cavalo para o navio, mas este tentava de todas as maneiras não ir " -- Vem cavalinho... e só um navio... vem. "

Veck vai até onde Cain e o cavalo estavam, chegando lá pede as rédeas do cavalo e começa a conjurar algo.

" – Hold! Manipulação! " -- Veck poe uma mão nos olhos do cavalo " -- Vamos cavalinho, suba. " -- O cavalo começa a subir calmamente.

" -- Legal! " -- Fala Cain ao ver o cavalo no navio e bem comportado " -- Agora só falta algumas coisas e o seu cavalo. "

" -- Vocês dois! " -- Luna fala saindo da cabine " -- Terminem logo com isso, eu vou chamar minha tripulação. "

" -- Claro senhorita Luna, já vamos terminar. " -- Cain fala dando um sorriso radiante para Luna que a faz ficar sem graça " -- Só falta algumas coisas. "

Algumas horas depois tudo já estava pronto em seu devido lugar, então finalmente o navio zarpa do porto. Já depois de muito tempo após terem zarpado, Cain está observando o mar deslumbrado com sua beleza, estava uma tarde muito agradável, apesar de não estar se sentindo muito bem. Do outro lado do navio estava Luna dando algumas ordens para seus homens, mas para ao olhar de relance Cain que estava desmaiado no chão.

" -- Cain! " -- Luna corre para ajudá-lo " -- Seja firme, se recomponha Cain! " -- Fala Luna segurando Cain em seus braços.

" -- O que ouve? " -- Veck que estava não muito longe, nota o que está acontecendo e corre até eles, parando em pé ao lado.

" -- Vectorius... ele está ardendo em febre! " -- Lula fala preocupada.

" -- Eu... estou bem... " -- Cain fala dificilmente " -- Não é nada... deve ser por que eu não sou acostumado a andar de navio. "

" -- Eu não nasci ontem! " -- Luna exalta sua voz " -- Se você esta mal, avisa! " -- Da um suspiro " -- Não fique agüentando tudo sozinho... "

" -- Cain, dês de quando se sente mal? " -- Veck se ajoelha ao lado.

" -- Eu... dês da noite em que eu fui atacado... eu levei uma flechada envenenada nas costas... " -- Cain se contorce um pouco de dor " -- Mas... como já esta fazendo tantas coisas por mim... decidi não atrapalhar... "

" -- Cain... seu tolo, assim você me deixa preocupado... talvez aqui no navio não tenha algo para lhe curar... " -- Veck fala tristemente " -- Deveria ter avisado antes "

" -- Calma Vectorius, não subestime minha tripulação... eu tenho a bordo um bom medico, talvez ele possa dar um jeito " -- Fala Luna encarando os olhos esmeralda de Veck, notando o quanto ele estava preocupado " -- Por hora vamos levar ele para o quarto, para que descanse um pouco. "

" -- Desculpe estar atrapalhando senhorita Luna " -- Cain desmaia.

" -- Vectorius, leve Cai para o quarto. " -- Luna para e olha para o céu ao notar algo estranho " -- Droga, não poderia ser pior! "

" -- O que foi Luna? " -- Pergunta em pé com Cain em seus braços.

" -- O ar está seco demais... e tem umas nuvens vindo do oeste " -- Luna aponta para um grupo de nuvens pretas no oeste " -- Infelizmente... vamos ter uma tempestade! " -- Luna se levanta e vai até o meio do navio " -- Atenção tripulação! " -- Todos param o que estavam fazendo " -- Vai ter uma tempestade hoje à noite, prepare tudo! "

" -- Sim, Capitã! " -- Falam todos da tripulação em coro.

Luna fica a ver Veck levar Cain em seus braços para dentro, mas sua atenção e tomada por um falcão que para em seu ombro.

" -- Bem vindo, Falon " -- Luna acaricia a cabeça da ave " -- Alguma noticia para mim? "

" -- Crráááaaá!! " -- Grita a ave batendo suas asas

" -- ...! " -- Luna fica seria " -- Que maré de azar! " -- Se ajoelha pasma no chão " --Vectorius... seu AZARADO! " -- A tripulação toda olha para Luna no chão " -- Voltem ao Trabalho! "

Luna se levanta pasma com a noticia que acabara de receber de seu falcão de estimação e vai em direção ao quarto de Cain. Parou na porta ao escutar vozes.

" -- Cain... seu tolo... " -- Luna escuta a voz de Veck por de traz da porta e poe sua orelha na porta para escutar melhor " -- O que eu vou fazer... você não deveria ter feito isso comigo... " -- Luna decide que é melhor entrar.

Luna enxerga Cain deitado na cama com um lençol branco o cobrindo e toalha da mesma cor umedecida em sua cabeça, com Veck sentado em uma cadeira ao lado observando Cain muito preocupado.

" -- Vectorius, como ele está? " -- Pergunta Luna se aproximando de Veck.

" -- Eu não sei... parece pior "

" -- Vou chamar o medico. " -- Luna sai do quarto.

Veck fica a olhar Cain dormindo.

" Se ele não se ele não se recuperar de onde vou tirar a energia que preciso? " -- Pensa Veck " -- Não!... não é hora para ficar pensando em algo assim... Cain esta muito mal... "

Cain começa a se mexer na cama, e lentamente abre seus olhos, vendo Veck o olhando preocupadamente, ele com um esforço grande ergue sua mão. Veck nota e a segura com suas mãos.

" -- Cain... não se esforce, descanse " -- Falava Veck encarando os olhos ametistas de Cain que pareciam cansados.

" -- Veck, me desculpe... eu só lhe dou trabalho. "

" -- Idiota... se estava mal, deveria ter avisado antes... " -- Da um suspiro " -- Fiquei preocupado. " -- Fala baixamente Veck

" -- Eu... não queria lhe preocupar... eu... " -- Cain desmaia novamente.

" --Eu não quero perder mais ninguém nessa vida... resista Cain. "

Após algum tempo Luna regressa com o medico, este pede para Veck sair do quarto. Veck e Luna se retiram do quarto ficando os dois sentados no chão do lado de fora.

" -- Vectorius, por que se preocupa tanto com esse humano? "

" -- Não sei... "

" -- Você deve gostar mesmo da energia dele... " -- Pergunta Luna encarando Veck " -- Ou tem mais alguma coisa alem disso? "

" -- Alem disso? " -- Veck desvia o olhar " -- Nada... "

" -- Vectorius eu te conheço, você não estaria andando por ai com um humano por nada. " -- Luna poe a mão na face de Veck, este apenas se arrepia com o toque suave e gentil da garota " -- Viu, ainda é só um pirralho, e sempre vai ser para mim... agora me conte o porquê de ajudá-lo. "

" -- ... " -- Veck fica mudo por um tempo " -- Eu... realmente não sei, é tudo tão estranho... Cain tem um demônio dentro dele, quase uma dupla personalidade, e eu prometi que em troca da saborosa energia dele eu o ajudaria a acabar com uma maldição... "

" -- Vectorius, você sempre gostou de confusão... mas mexer com maldiçoes é proibido. "

" --Eu sei, mas nada posso fazer, já que aceitei vou fazer de tudo para livrá-lo dela. " -- Veck da um sorriso confiante para Luna

" -- Mas se você não conseguir... vai pedir ajuda ao seu... mestre? " -- " -- " --

" -- Nunca! Aquele desgraçado matou o que eu tinha de mais sagrado nesse mundo... e por culpa dele sou um vampiro. "

A convença dos dois é interrompida pelo medico que sai do quarto extremamente confuso.

" -- Pensei que era apenas um caso de envenenamento, mas ele esta estranho... umas marcas aparecerem e não sei mais o que ele tem. " -- Diz o medico para os dois sentados

" -- Marcas? " -- Pergunta Luna se levantando.

" -- É mesmo me esqueci das algemas! " -- Veck se levanta rapidamente e entra no quarto correndo.

Cain se encontra deitado na cama se mexendo de um lado para o outro, com suas marcas começando a aparecer.Veck vendo que a situação poderia ser critica, já que não poderia atacar Cain pois estava doente e teria risco de matá-lo,rapidamente começa a vasculhar o quarto em busca das algemas de Cain.

" -- O que procuras Vectorius? " -- Pergunta Luna entrando no quarto, mas fica seria ao ver as marcas de Cain " -- Vectorius... isso é elfico antigo, uma língua já extinta. "

" -- É...? " -- Veck mostra para Luna sua cara de desinteressado no assunto" -- Depois falamos sobre isso, agora me ajuda a achar umas algemas espirituais douradas. "

Os dois ficaram mas um tempo procurando as algemas, até que Luna as encontra. Veck pega as algemas e as coloca em Cain, instantes depois Cain para de se mexer na cama e suas marcas somem. Veck senta-se na cadeira al lado da cama cansado.

" -- Descanse agora, mais a tarde uma tempestade vai aparecer... e você terá que ajudar. " -- Fala Luna saindo do Quarto.

Veck fica a olhar a porta se fechando, estava exausto por ter revirado quase todo o quarto de Cain, e só de pensar que teria que arrumar tudo de novo. Mas como teria que fazer de qualquer maneira, decidiu começar logo.

Arrumara tudo com o maior cuidado, queria deixar tudo o mais próximo o possível do jeito que estava antes de ele a Luna procurarem que nem loucos as algemas para colocar em Cain.

Lembrando de Cain, vira-se para ver como ele estava nota que este parecia um anjo dormindo em cima de sua confortável nuvem. Sentou na cama bem na borda ao lado de Cain, levou sua mão a testa de Cain para medir sua febre notando que começara a diminuir, acaricia levemente o rosto de cain, descendo parando na curva do pescoço. No lugar aonde mordia.

" Não poderei me alimentar de você nesse estado, terei que me controlar. " -- Pensava Veck.

Ficou longo tempo olhando Cain dormir, zelando pelo seu bem. Então Veck volta a arrumar o quarto mas para espantado ao ouvir um barulho de trovão, sai do quarto a procura de Luna.

Luna estava a dar ordens a sua tripulação. Veck olha o céu, estava todo negro com grandes raios passando de uma nuvem para outra, pareia que iria ocorrer um dilúvio. O mar começara a se agitar formando pequenas ondas.

" -- Luna, esta tempestade não esta estranha? " -- Veck gritava para Luna que estava do outro lado do navio.

" -- Deve ter algum distúrbio aqui por perto, mas esqueça isso, me ajude aqui! " -- Gritou Luna para que Veck escutasse.

" -- Ajudar em que? "

" -- Se vier alguma onda grande ou qualquer outra coisa, detêm com sua magia! "

Após algum tempo a tempestade só piorava, o vento e o mar agitado fazia o barco quase virar. Luna e sua tripulação faziam de tudo e Veck ajudava no que podia sempre que via alguma onda maior se aproximar do navio.Era conjuração atrás de conjuração, Veck não conseguia para quase nada entre uma magia e outra. Uma enorme onda começa a se aproximar.

" – Restricted! Anulação! " -- Um brilho azul sai das mãos de Veck e vai em direção a onda, a fazendo desaparecer.

A noite segue quase toda assim, Veck fazia de tudo, e suas reservas de energias já estavam quase se esgotando e não parecia que a tempestade iria sumir. Luna começa a perceber que Veck não esta nada bem.

" -- Vectorius, descanse um pouco! " -- Grita a garota correndo até Veck, parando ao seu lado " -- Descanse um pouco Vectorius, por enquanto nada pior pode aconte... " -- Luna nem consegue terminar sua frase, foi surpreendida por um monstro marinho que surge no meio da tempestade no oceano " -- Eu e minha boca grande... "

Veck se vira para ver o motivo de Luna estar tão espantada, entende logo apos ver uma serpente marinha enorme toda negra, com olhos amarelos.

" -- Leviathan!? " -- Veck estava pálido " -- Sorte que parece um filhote...deve ser essa a causa dessa tempestade sem fim. "

" -- Todos, vamos mudar a rota agora! " -- A capitã deu a ordem a sua tripulação " -- Vectorius, vá ver o estado de Cain, e volte rápido. "

A tempestade só piorava e a situação só piorará pois Leviathan que tinha a fama de ser o rei dos mares, estava a "passear" um pouco mais adiante. Veck esquece isso por um momento e vai até o quarto de Cain, mas para ao ver este tentando sair de seu quarto agarrado às paredes.

" -- Cain! " -- Veck corre para ajudá-lo " -- O que pensa que estais a fazer? "

" -- Eu... quero ajudar... " -- Cain fazia todo o esforço o possível para parecer que já estava bem " -- Eu... estou bem. "

" -- Não temos tempo para ficar dialogando! Volte para sua cama, o monstro serpente Leviathan esta por perto... tenho que ficar pronto para atacar, nem que seja só para ajudar o navio a fugir. "

" -- Leviathan...seria o rei dos mares? "

" -- Este mesmo, agora volte a... " -- Não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois foi surpreendido por um grunhido.

Foi um barulho tão alto que fez todos tamparem seus ouvidos. Veck sabia o que isso significava, por isso empurrou Cain para dentro de seu quarto.

" -- Se ousar sair, eu desisto de te ajudar! " -- Disse fechando a porta e correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegar se depara com a serpente marinha, Leviathan olhando o navio de forma predadora, seus olhos amarelos refletiam a embarcação, estava lentamente se aproximando do navio.

" -- Vectorius, fique em posição, eu serei seu escudo em quanto você conjura uma magia decente. " -- Fala Luna segurando um arco elfico, já estando pronta para tudo " -- Vai ser como nos velhos tempos. "

" -- Certo! " -- Veck corre para traz de Luna " -- O rei dos mares...não poderei ficar usando magias básicas, então vai demorar um pouco até eu conjurar uma realmente boa. "

" -- Farei o maximo o possível. "

A serpente marinha se aproxima mais e mais, a tripulação estava fazendo tudo que podia, já que cada vez mais a tempestade estava piorando. Luna faz seu primeiro movimento, se concentra e joga uma rajada de flechas que acertam o Leviathan em cheio, este de raiva da uma rabada na água perto do navio o fazendo quase virar. Com o balançar do navio fez todos da tripulação caírem, alguns bateram a cabeça e ficaram inconscientes, mas Veck se manteve firme em pé conjurando sua magia.

Luna e alguns da tripulação se recompõem e voltam à ativa. O Leviathan se aproxima de boca aberta para tentar morder o navio, mas Luna foi mais rápida jogando outra rajada de flechas dentro da boca dele o fazendo recuar um pouco fechando sua boca, mas este volta a abri-la e agora um brilho dourado começa a se formar em sua boca. O Leviathan então lança uma magia que acerta a Luna, esta se ajoelha no chão.

" -- Vecto... Vectorius ainda não? " -- A garota ofegante perguntava.

Veck ficou mudo, estava de olhos fechados e parecia ter se isolado de tudo a sua volta, apenas concentrado na conjuração. Na boca de Leviathan começa a se formar outro brilho dourado que certamente está direcionado para Veck, pois o rei dos mares não era tão ingênuo, sabia que se ele terminasse a conjuração estaria com sérios problemas.

" -- Vectorius, interrompa a conjuração! " -- Luna ainda não estava totalmente recuperada do primeiro golpe e não teria forças o suficiente para impedir o segundo.

Quando o raio luminoso de Leviathan foi disparado e tudo já estava perdido, um vulto aparece e detêm o ataque. Era Cain com a sua espada negra, já cheio de marcas.

" -- Que? " -- Luna olhava confusa aquilo " -- Não estava doente? "

" -- Calada! Mulher inútil! " -- Cain falou com uma voz ameaçadora " -- O vampiro vai demorar muito?! "

" -- Eu... a... " -- Luna estava sem palavras, já que o Cain era sempre tão gentil com ela " -- Pelo jeito ainda falta um pouco. "

" --Vampiro desgraçado... se diz um bruxo bom, mas demora um ano para conjurar uma magia decente. "

O Leviathan já estava extremamente enfurecido, mas piora quando Cain começa a insultá-lo.

" -- Cain pare, assim só vai piorar. " -- A garota pedia, já pensando no pior. " -- " --

" -- Cala-te! elfa inútil. " -- Cain a encara com um olhar de nojo " -- Você esta envergonhando sua raça!. "

A garota fica pálida diante das palavras agressivas de Cain. O choque de ter escutado aquilo foi tão grande que ele abaixou sua cabeça e começou o chorar.

" -- Leviathan, por enquanto terás que brincar comigo!" -- Cain corta o ar com sua espada formando uma lamina negra de energia que vai em direção ao Leviathan, acertando-o.

O monstro apenas sacode a cabeça apos receber o dano não sofrera quase nada, apenas um corte.Cain fica furioso ao descobrir que seu golpe quase não causara nenhum efeito.

" -- Inferno! ele só leva dano de magias de alto nível.. Hei vampiro! Termine logo isso!! "

" -- Calma Cain, essa magia que ele esta conjurando é muito poderosa eu a conheço ele vai... " -- A garota tenta explicar mas para ao escutar a voz de Veck mais alta.

" -- Pentagrama do Fogo, Pentagrama da Água, Pentagrama da Terra, Pentagrama do Vendo " -- quatro pentagramas aparecem ao lado de Veck " -- Poderoso rei Deus, ateio fogo nos quatro pentagramas dos quatro pontos cardeais " -- Os pentagramas em volta de Veck pegam fogo" -- Do heptagrama dos céus, venha até min e conceda-me vossa força! Pegue as sete chaves e abra os sete portões do inferno, transforme tudo em cinzas " -- Veck abre os olhos e abre um sorriso malicioso na face" -- Hellow-een! Chamas infernais!! "

Uma grande labareda parte em direção ao Leviathan evaporando a água do oceano pelo caminho. O monstro estava muito ocupado com Cain que não notou que Veck tinha terminado de conjurar, só descobriu quando era tarde demais e não teria como se esquivar , pois diferente dos ataques do Cain, os de Veck eram extremamente rápidos. O Leviathan leva em cheio as chamas que o queimam até não sobrar nada, só uma bola de fogo flutuando no ar.

" -- Volte para mim minha amada... " -- Veck fala estendendo seus braços em direção a bola de fogo.

A bola de fogo começa a brilhar e aos poucos começa a se transformar em uma linda anjo de fogo, voando sobre o mar.

" -- Venha...Lucy não me abandone. " -- Veck da uns passos para frente " -- Minha amada... "

A anjo de fogo voa em direção a Veck o abraçando dando um sorriso e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

" -- Realmente ele é forte... talvez eu possa confiar nele... acho que não sou mais útil aqui. " -- Cain desmaia.

Luna olha Cain desmaiar e vai até ele para o ajudar.

" -- Vectorius! " -- Luna olha para Veck assustada " -- Ele está ardendo em febre! "

Veck vai até onde eles estavam, pega Cain em seus braços e o carrega até o quarto.

" Esse irresponsável... eu disse para não sair do quarto, só não vou reclamar com ele por estar doente. " -- Pensava Veck olhando no rosto de Cain em quanto o carregava.

Veck carrega Cain até o quarto de novo, a tempestade começará a passar, o motivo da tempestade possivelmente era a proximidade do Leviathan.Cain é colocado gentilmente na cama e ajeitado nela. Veck leva sua mão a face de Cain ajeitando seus cabelos e medindo sua temperatura.

" Esta quente... " -- Pensou Veck olhando preocupadamente para Cain " -- Acho melhor pegar uma toalha com água... " -- Falou baixinho

Veck procura por alguma toalha pelo quarto mas para ao notar que Cain estava fazendo um enorme esforço sentado na cama, se vira rapidamente e começa a encará-lo.

" -- Ve...Veck " -- Cain tentava falar algo muito dificilmente " -- Eu... "

" -- Pare de falar Cain, descanse. " -- Veck falou calmamente.

" -- Mas... eu saí do quarto... não é? "

" -- Esquece isso, agora você tem que descansar. "

" -- Certo... Boa noite... " -- Cain volta a se deitar " -- As... algemas... eu... "

" -- Deixa que eu mesmo as coloco em você, apenas relaxe. "

Veck colocou as algemas em Cain e se sentou n cadeira al lado da cama para poder cuidar dele à noite. Cain dormira rápido, parecia estar exausto. Os olhos de Veck estavam cansados, estava a um bom tempo acordado cuidando de Cain, e já não estava agüentando o sono e o cansaço pois usara uma magia de alto nível para acabar com o inimigo e em conseqüência gastou muita energia.

Acaba se entregando ao sono, dormindo ali mesmo na cadeira fria de madeira.De manhã Veck é acordado por umas batidas na porta. Levantando de sua cadeira lentamente, primeiro poe a mão na testa de Cain para saber como estava sua temperatura, apos contatar que estava quase normal vai até a porta e a abre.

" -- Bom dia Luna "

" -- Só se for para você... o navio sofreu muitos danos, mas... trouxe o médico para ficar com o Cain hoje, pode ir descansar. "

" -- Estou bem só com um pouco de "fome"... "

" -- Fome... você sabe que não quero meus homens desmaiados por quatro dias por que você resolveu fazer um "lanchinho" neles. "

" -- ... " -- Veck apenas ficou mudo por um tempo indeterminado apenas encarando com um ar dede desprezo a garota ruiva " -- Pode deixar, não vou atacar sua tripulação, eles são só um bando de humanos inúteis que nem para ser meu alimento serviriam. "

A garota encara Veck com o ódio brilhando em seus olhos, mas decidiu que era melhor parar a conversa ali, já que ele sabia que um vampiro com fome é um vampiro sem paciência. Apenas deu as costas e ordenou para o medico que entrasse no quarto e saiu do lugar.

Veck olhou o medico entrar e decidiu que era melhor ele realmente ir descansar um pouco, vai até a porta mas antes de sair avisa para o medico para não remover as algemas se ele não quisesse matar todos, então dai do quarto de Cain indo para o seu ao lado. Entra no quarto e vai direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.

A água passava pelo seu corpo do mesmo jeito que algumas lembranças dolorosas passavam por sua mente, sente um misto de tristeza e ódio ao lembrar de seu mestre, o vampiro desgraçado que o fez perder a sua única razão de viver. Pequenas lagrimas começam a brotar em seus olhos, decide então afastar esses pensamentos tristes. Decide ir dormir, já que não podia se alimentar, pois Cain estava doente, era melhor economizar energias.

Desliga o chuveiro e pega uma toalha, saindo do banheiro secando seus longos cabelos prateados, procurou entre seus pertences uma roupa que lhe agradava um robe quase todo verde com apenas uma lua minguante enorme prateada nas costas. Vestindo-a se joga na cama, deitando nela abandonado seus cabelos ainda úmidos brilhavam com o brilho do sol, que entrava por uma janela em que as cortinas estavam abertas.

" Está muito claro... não gosto de dormir assim... " -- Veck pensa sentando na cama e começando a conjurar algo rapidamente

" – Hold! Escuridão total! " --O quatro lentamente começa a ficar escuro, até que só há trevas nele.

Após isso Veck se deita na cama novamente para ter seu merecido descanso. O dia estava lindo e reluzente e Luna estava ajudando a consertar o navio que sofreu alguns danos na tempestade de ontem. Estava ocupada dando varias ordens quando avista de longe uma ave chegando, era Falon o seu falcão, que voa e pousa suavemente no ombro dela.

" -- Crrácraaaáá " -- O falcão dava leves bicadas na cabeça de sua dona.

" -- Eu sei Falon, o acordo não deve ter dado certo. " -- A garota faz um afago na cabeça da ave " -- O jeito e esperar pelo pior... mais tarde conto par o Vectorius. "

" -- Crácracráá! " -- A ave voa e fica em cima das velas do navio.

" Parece que essa pequena viagem só tem problemas... " -- Pensou a garota voltando aos seus afazeres.

O dia seguiu assim, Veck e Cain dormindo em seus quartos e Luna e sua tripulação arrumando o navio.Então mais à noite Luna decide acordar Veck e vai até seu quarto batendo na porta e chamando seu nome.Veck acorda e anula a magia que deixava seu quarto escuro, se levanta e anda manhosamente até a porta.

" -- Vectorius, precisamos conversar... poderia ir comigo a minha cabine? "

" -- Claro minha dama, podemos ir agora mesmo se quiser " -- Falou Veck vendo a garota concordar com a cabeça e começar a se afastar " -- Espere só um instante quero ver como Cain está. " -- Fala indo em direção aporta ao lado.

Veck vai até a porta batendo algumas vezes, escutando que podia entrar do medico que estava dentro. Veck entra e ve Cain dormindo com um ar angelical, anda até ele e poe sua mão na testa, para medir sua temperatura, da um suspiro aliviado contatando que não tinha mais febre.

" -- Ele está bem... só teve um dia um pouco complicado. " -- Falou o medico para Veck " -- Vou lhe falar melhor o que ele tem, ele deve ter levado uma pequena dose de um veneno forte, e o organismo dele esta reagindo a isso, mas fora esse problema ele já esta vem melhor. "

" -- E ele vai demorar a se curar? "

" -- Não, ele estará bem melhor amanha, mas é bom o deixar descansando a viagem toda. " -- Explicou o medico.

" Terei que ficar cinco dias sem me alimentar...será que agüento? " -- Veck pensava olhando para Cain, este ainda dormindo vira sua cabeça para o lado mostrando seu pescoço.

Uma fome começou a brotar em Veck, e quanto mais olhava o pescoço de Cain mais se sentia tentado a saciar sua fome nele.Decidiu que era melhor sair do local antes que nem ele mesmo se controlasse.

Luna estava do lado de fora do quarto esperando Veck sair, quando ver este sair do quarto às pressas com uma de suas mãos tampando sua boca, como se estivesse a esconder algo, Luna descobriu logo.

A "fome" de Veck estaria começando a aparecer, ainda mais por ter gastado tanta energia ontem, e se continuasse assim um estrago realmente grande em seu navio poderia acontecer, pois Veck ficava insuportável com fome.

" -- Vectorius, como esta seu amigo? " -- Luna se aproxima de Veck e espera uma resposta dele, mas esta não veio então decide mudar de pergunta " -- Podemos ir conversar agora? " -- A garota fez um sinal com a mão para eles irem.

Veck estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não escutou nem uma das perguntas de Luna lhe fizera, estava apenas olhando fixo um ponto qualquer no chão. Estava espantado com ele mesmo por já estar assim com dois dias sem comer, sabia que sua fome só ia se satisfazer com toda a tripulação de Luna. Pois humanos tinham poucas reservas de energias espirituais, e se os mordesse ficariam dias inconscientes, Cain era o único humano que não era daquele jeito.

" Humanos inúteis, não servem nem para serem comida. " -- Pensou Veck.

Veck fechou os punhos com força, a força foi tanta que as suas unhas cravaram em sua pele alva fazendo sangra no local. A dor o fez acordar de seus pensamentos, e nota que Luna estava com as mãos na cintura com uma cara de poucos amigos.

" --Acordou agora Vectorius? " -- Fala a garota em tom de ameaça.

Finalmente pela primeira vez Veck escuta a voz de Luna e então levanta a cabeça, olhando Luna de um jeito tão... faminto, que deixa a ruiva ruborizada.

" -- Ve...Vecto... " -- Não conseguia falar, aquele ser que a encarava tinha um brilho em seus olhos esmeraldas que a estava deixando fora de si " -- Vectorius, vamos... até minha cabine... tenho algo para lhe contar. "

" -- Ah, sim... desculpe-me se não te escutei antes minha dama, era que estava perdido em meus pensamentos."

Os dois saem dali indo direto para a cabine da Luna. Ao chegar à garota faz um sinal com a mão para que Veck sente-se, fecha a porta e se senta em uma cadeira na frente.

" -- Vectorius, temos um grande problema... ele... seu mestre te achou. " -- A garota olha com carinho para Veck e vê este que tinha uma face que outrora estava calma agora se transformar em um misto de raiva e medo, sentiu uma dor profunda ao ver.

" -- Do que está dizendo Luna... não tem como meu mestre... não tem como... NÃO pode ter como! " -- Veck poe suas mãos na cabeça em profundo desespero.

" -- Calma Vectorius... seu mestre lhe achou mas, ele não pode sair de lá. " -- A garota se levanta de sua cadeira e vai em direção a Veck que parecia estar desesperado com a noticia." -- Calma meu amado... eu lhe ajudarei... "

" -- Você sabe que eu não posso lhe amar... meu coração foi perdido há muito tempo...junto com "ela". "

" -- Eu sei muito bem... eu vi a magia de ontem... mas eu ainda posso... "

A garota se agacha ao lado de Veck, suas mãos viram o rosto dele o obrigando a encará-la, Luna então passa sua mão carinhosamente pela face dele, Veck por sua vez fecha seus olhos aceitando a caricia. De olhos fechados não repara que Luna se aproxima dele, e lhe da um beijo, mas diferente do outro ele foi cheio de desejo contido.Foram longos anos sem se ver... sem se sentirem.

Veck leva sua mão cintura da garota e a outra para sua nuca, para assim trazê-la mais para si assim aprofundando o beijo. As línguas brigavam em uma deleitosa batalha dentro da boca de ambos a procura de espaço. Ate que ambos se afastam por falta de ar.

" -- Desculpe... eu não pude resistir, você estava tão... "

" -- Acho que vou para meu quarto, amanha conversaremos... já que se continuarmos aqui... " -- Veck fala levantando-se.

Em pé ao lado da garota que estava ajoelhada, ele então pega sua mão e inclinando-se um pouco ele beija a palma de sua mão. A cena foi tão romântica, aos olhos de Luna, que ela fica mais vermelha que seu próprio cabelo cor de fogo.

" -- Até mais minha dama. " -- Veck se despede da garota e sai da cabine.

A garota fica a ver Veck saindo de sua cabine e solta um suspiro.

" Essa foi uma boa maneira de o fazer apagar temporariamente as lembranças dolorosas... " -- Pensava a garota levantando-se, para logo em seguida levar sua mão a boca passando levemente seus dedos nos lábios " -- Que saudades tinha de provocá-lo..." -- Fala dando um sorriso " Mas e agora o que faremos a respeito de seu mestre... " -- Pensou logo em seguida saindo da cabine e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Ao chegar à garota trata de tirar rapidamente suas roupas as jogando no chão em um canto qualquer. Dirige-se então para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho gelado para tirar alguns pensamentos de sua cabeça. Foi um banho longo e demorado, que após terminar se enxugou um pouco e se jogou na cama.

Aproveitou que estava um pouco sem sono e bolou "um plano" para provocar ainda mais Veck.O sol já tinha desaparecido há algum tempo e as primeiras estrelas estavam começando a aparecer. A garota após terminar seu plano decidiu dormir e então se arrumou mais confortavelmente na cama e dormiu...Sonhou estar nos braços de seu amado novamente.

Com o despertar do dia Veck é o primeiro a acordar, se arrumando e penteando seus cabelos, que caiam como uma cascata prateada em seu ombro. Demorou um bom tempo fendo isso e ao terminar sai de seu quarto indo direto ao quarto ao lado, batendo na porta algumas vezes.

" -- Entre! " -- Uma voz familiar falou de dentro do quarto.

Veck entra sem pensar duas vezes. E para sua surpresa olha Cain sentado na cama com um prato de sopa que estava comendo.

" -- O senhor poderia acompanhar ele hoje? " -- Falou o medico saindo do banheiro " -- É que estou cansado, pois ele teve uma noite difícil... nem sei como esta tão bem agora, à noite eu voltarei. " -- O medico para em frente de Veck esperando uma resposta, este apenas concorda com a cabeça.

O medico então sai do quarto. Veck se senta na cadeira ao lado da cama e poe sua mão gentilmente na testa de Cain, este começa a fitá-lo.

" -- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem agora. " -- A voz de Cain saiu doce e delicada que fez Veck tirar a mão de sua testa.

" -- Que bom, você me deixou muito preocupado. " --Veck fala cruzando seus braços " -- Se acontecesse algo com você eu não sei o que eu faria. "

" -- Você é um bom amigo mesmo! " -- Cain da a Veck um sorriso alegre e reluzente.

Veck fica mudo, pois na verdade ele só tinha pensado em si mesmo esse tempo todo, ficou pensando em sua fome, seu desejo.

" -- É claro que me preocupo com você. " --Veck da um sorriso sem jeito e logo depois abaixa a cabeça em vergonha por seus pensamentos.

" -- Você preocupado com algo mais, conte-me. "

Cain poe em uma mesinha do outro lado o prato de comida, agora vazio,e se vira para Veck segurando uma mecha de cabelo dele a puxando algumas, vezes como uma criança pedindo atenção.

" -- Eu... " -- Os olhos de Veck se enchem de lagrimas, com algumas lembranças que passaram em sua mente " -- Eu... não quero voltar... eu não quero sangue... "

" -- Sangue? " -- Cain fala com uma cara de confuso " -- Mas você não precisa disso, não é? "

Veck então nota no que estava dizendo, se levanta assustado da cadeira e vira seu rosto para o lado na tentativa de não ter que encarar mais Cain.Este fica com um pouco de raiva ao ver que seu amigo ainda não queria se abrir com ele, então segura o pulso de Veck e o puxa, com intenção de fazer Veck encará-lo.

Mas o puxão foi forte demais e fez Veck cair com tudo em cima dele. Veck olha espantado Cain em baixo de si, e por isso não consegue conter suas lagrimas, Cain sente pequenas e singelas gotas de lagrimas caírem em sua face, Veck parecia tão indefeso, ele nunca o tinha visto assim.

Tinha que fazer algo, não o estava mais o agüentando o ver assim por algum motivo. Então quando Veck já estava tentando se levantar, em um rápido movimento Cain o abraça muito carinhosamente o trazendo mais para si. Veck não estava entendendo nada que estava acontecendo. Seu sangue parecia ferver, talvez obra de sua fome.

" -- Chora... desabafe, se quiser, e descanse... Pode ficar assim o quanto tempo quiser. " -- Falou Cain acariciando a cabeça de Veck e arrumando alguns fios prateados de cabelo que estavam em sua face.

" -- Eu... posso? " -- Veck falou em um tom choroso.

" -- Claro que pode! " -- Cain da uma pausa " -- Se quiser dormir, eu ficarei zelando por seu sono. Se quiser chorar, eu o amparo. Se quiser desabafar, eu o escuto.E se quiser ajuda, eu certamente o ajudarei com todas as minhas forças. "

As palavras de Cain foram como um estalo na mente de Veck, pensou em tudo que vivera até agora. Muitos anos. Pesou também mas únicas pessoas com quem ele realmente pode se abrir e o ajudaram, Luna e Lucy.

Lembrou-se mais profundamente de Lucy, algo de muitos, realmente muitos anos atrás e como sua paixão por ela ainda existia. Em meios as lagrimas deu um pequeno sorriso, quando pensou que Cain lembrava um pouco ela em seu jeito determinado e doce ao mesmo tempo.

" -- Estou com... medo... " -- Desabafou Veck em meio a lagrimas " -- Me deixa ficar assim... só por hoje... " -- Veck abraça forte Cain " -- Por... favor... "

" -- Notei que você é uma pessoa frágil, que finge ser forte apenas para não se machucar. " -- Fala Cain fazendo um afago na cabeça de Veck " -- O problema é quando não agüentamos mais viver assim e passamos a pensar que somos uma farsa. "

" -- Cain... me deixe me recompor... só preciso de um amparo... "

" -- Veck, descanse... se for só isso que deseja, descanse. "

Veck então adormece nos braços de Cain, ele parecia muito cansado. Cain fica acordado zelando pelo sono de seu amigo, Veck estava tão diferente em seus braços... parecia uma criança assustada nos braços de sua mãe. Cain fica observando Veck e nota pequenas lagrimas surgindo em seus olhos.

Pensou que talvez ele esteja tendo um pesadelo, então retira delicadamente as lagrimas de seus olhos. Já não estava mais agüentando o sono, que é a demais por causa do remédio. Então decide parar de resistir e coloca suas algemas delicadamente para não acordar Veck, e pode finalmente dormir.

Horas depois Veck acorda e levanta sua cabeça. Olha Cain dormindo angelicalmente.

" Que idiota que eu sou... ele esta doente e deve ter ficado acordado o maximo que pode. " -- Pensa Veck levantando-se cuidadosamente para não o acordar " Eu nem aparentei ter 342 anos... que vergonha ser consolado por um garoto de 18 anos... "-- Para sentado ao lado da cama olhando a parede.

" -- Cain você não sabe mas... " -- Veck fala bem baixinho, como se quisesse desabafar, mas ao mesmo tempo não ser ouvido " -- Eu só te considerava o meu almoço, um bom meio para eu poder sair daquele lugar... Mesmo eu não notando na hora, você lembrou um pouco a Lucy, em seu jeito persistente e doce, talvez esse tenha sido o maior motivo de eu estar de ajudando... " -- Veck se vira e olha Cain " -- Cain... "

Veck começa a sentir sua "fome" de novo, passa levemente seu dedo indicador pelo pescoço de Cain parando no lugar em que tinha mordido da ultima vez, apertando o dedo um pouco em cima do local. Veck pensou um pouco.

" -- Durma, descanse eu sei me controlar. " -- Falou com um tom baixo " Não posso me alimentar agora pois esta doente, não posso atacar a tripulação pois ficariam dias inconscientes " -- Pensa Veck dando um suspiro " -- Humanos inúteis... " -- Fala baixo cruzando seus braços e levantando-se da cama ainda olhando Cain dormir " -- Você é o único humano que tem o meu respeito " -- Caminha até a porta " Quem sabe se eu comer uma comida humana, minha "fome" possa baixar um pouco " -- Pensou saindo do Quarto.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, chegando lá vê apenas de costas. Veck observou bem a garota, que não notou sua presença, suas curvas eram perfeitas, seu cabelo cor fogo estava trançado jogado para frente, usando uma mini-saia jeans que deixava suas pernas longas e alvas a mostra com uma bota de couro que vinha quase até seus joelhos e uma blusa que nas costas tinham apenas fios ligando a frente.

A garota estava a guardar um copo no armário mais alto.

_"É provação demais..." --_ Pensou, vendo o corpo da garota esticar-se todo para colocar o copo na prateleira dentro do armário.

Os olhos de Veck não conseguiam se desviar de Luna e logo as íris esverdeadas desceram, vendo a mini-saia jeans. Caminhando a passos inaudíveis como um felino prestes e pegar sua presa, aproximando-se perigosamente daquela que o enlouquecia.

"-- Quando se mexe com fogo, cuidado para não se queimar?" -- Sussurrou no ouvido dela, segurando o copo na mão dela e colando-se ao corpo.

"-- Vectorius?! O... O que quer dizer com isso?" -- Indagou, sentindo o coração acelerar . Percebeu a mão esquerda dele segurando sua cintura e a outra o copo em sua mão, tomando-o dela o colocando na pia

"-- Hum... Você sabe..." -- Disse, afastando-se apenas um pouco para olhá-la melhor e apreciar aquelas formas tão tentadoras.

"-- Não. Eu... Realmente não sei." -- Ficou de frente para o rapaz, olhando-o nos olhos.

Queria se fazer de inocente, este era seu plano, e parecia estar dando realmente certo queria ver a reação dele.Veck apenas olhou para Luna.

" _Ela é uma tentação!"_ -- Pensou Veck mordendo os lábios, fitando então os olhos safira.

Luna vendo que seu plano estava dando certo parte para ofensiva.

" -- Quem sabe talvez eu queira me queimar? " -- Falou a garota falando sensualmente olhando com um olhar de "quero mais".

" -- Então... você fez isso de propósito, não é?" -- Disse languidamente, aproximando-se mais, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Veck rapidamente a beijou, sentindo o gosto único daquela que não saía de seus pensamentos, apertando o corpo , porém sem machucá-la, continuando com o beijo profundo, instigando ainda mais a garota em seus braços, transformando o ato em algo provocante, permitindo que suas mãos subissem e descessem em uma lenta carícia pelas costas delicadas.

" Ahm..." -- Luna puxou o ar com força, quando o beijo foi terminado.

" Viu o que me fez fazer?" -- Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela, puxando então as tranças, obrigando a garota erguer a cabeça e logo seus olhos esverdeados miraram a garganta exposta e não resistiu, lambendo de baixo para cima, volta e olha um bom lugar para morder.

"-- Vectorius... não ouse.. não era isso que eu..." -- Luna suspirou '' Se ele pensa que vai me morder, está enganado ! " -- Pensou Luna logo em seguida depois de terminar sua frase.

"-- Mas não foi você quem provocou... agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências " -- Disse Veck , deixando que seu hálito quente tocasse a pele clara, bem a onde estava querendo morder.

Veck desceu uma das mãos, acariciando a coxa da garota, apertando e então num impulso a segurou, colocando-a sentada sobre a bancada de mármore da pia, mordendo os lábios ao ver a garota se remexer em contato com a pedra fria em sua pele quente.

"-- Eu quero descer..." -- Falou a garota manhosamente, não gostando de sentir o frio da pedra escura, alarmada pelo modo como as coisas estavam indo... Havia se metido em encrenca.

" Não!" -- Respondeu de forma autoritária, dando um sorriso malicioso, deliciando-se ao ver a face sempre tão impassível e clara tingida por uma mistura de raiva e medo.

"-- Vectorius... Eu não quero isso." -- Falou em tom de ameaça, o modo como Veck a fitava a deixava... Um pouco preocupada.

"-- Eu..." -- Veck colocou as duas mãos nos ombros da garota.

" -- Hum..." A garota gemeu baixo ao sentir suaves beijos sendo distribuídos em seu pescoço, a fazendo perder o controle.

"-- Luna...", Falou Veck...Luna estava tão...tinha que se controlar para não a morder

Veck, se controlando, voltou a beijá-la profundamente, suas mãos percorriam as costas de Luna, arranhando de leve. Por mais que quisesse se controlar, Luna correspondia aos beijos dados por Veck, e quando sentiu que a boca dele lhe abandonou, indo para seu pescoço, hora dando suaves beijos que iam se intensificando hora dando sensuais lambidas pelo local. Veck fazia isso só para ver a garota em seus braços tremer. Quando Veck terminou a garota percebeu que estava ofegante.

"-- Vectorius... esse é o ultimo aviso..." -- Sussurrou com dificuldade, sentindo os beijos recomeçarem em seu pescoço " -- Se ousar me morder... você e aquele seu amiguinho morrem!"

" Luna... eu estou com fome, e você está tão irresistível... que eu não estou me controlando e..." -- Veck nem pode terminar a frase pois foi interrompido por Luna.

" -- Não! Não ouse, você não me morderá " -- Os olhos da garota brilhavam com fúria.

" -- Mas você começou!" -- Veck deu uma pausa suspirando e olhando os olhos safira dela.

" -- Olhe o que você fez comigo, arque com as conseqüências... você sabia que eu não estava com paciência para ficar aturando seus planinhos, estando faminto... Você só tem duas escolhas... ou me da sua energia espiritual ou passe a noite comigo! " -- Falou Veck olhando a garota com um olhar felino como se quisesse a devorar ali mesmo, sem esperar mais tempo.

A garota fica feliz internamente, apesar do risco que está correndo conseguiu realmente o que queria. Luna estava realmente apreciando os toques... Os beijos e tudo o que Veck lhe proporcionava, mas sabia que se continuassem assim, as coisas ainda podiam piorar para o lado dela.

"-- Não ouse se alimentar de min novamente depois do que você me fez!" -- A voz da garota saiu em tom de ameaça, tinha que ter certeza que ele não a morderá.

"-- Aquela vez... você sabe que meu mestre havia me feito uma surpresa... por isso perdi a cabeça e lhe tirei muita energia..."-- Seu coração acelerou-se lembrando dos acontecimentos passados.

"-- Você quase me matou!" -- Luna ao lembrar-se do passado o empurra para traz e desce da pia " -- E quando eu recuperei a consciência, meses depois, você havia sumido... levando algumas coisas minhas."

"-- Eu não estava em meu juízo normal aquele dia... você sabe..." -- Disse tristemente Veck.

"-- Você sabe que não foi só energia que você sugou aquele dia, não é...?" -- Perguntou Luna, se aproximando. " -- Eu fiquei com uma grave crise de anemia! "

"-- Eu... eu... foi culpa do meu mestre... eu. " -- Falou virando seu rosto na tentativa de não encarar a garota.

"-- Hum?" -- Piscou os olhos, mas logo percebeu do que Veck falava " Então, chega vamos mudar de assunto, queria alguma coisa na cozinha?" -- A garota se afastou

Veck desejou ir embora, mas seus pés não se moveram. Permaneceu na mesma posição,tentando se acalmar mirando um ponto qualquer próximo ao pé da mesa.

"-- Eu vim procurar algo comestível, para quem sabe fazer minha fome diminuir..." -- Murmurou tão baixinho que mal dava pra Luna ouvi-lo.

Mas a garota entendeu e se dirigiu para o fogão, onde em cima dele havia algumas panelas e ao lado alguns pratos e talheres, serviu alguma coisa das panelas para Veck e colocou em cima da mesa. Apontando para a cadeira fez com que Veck se sentasse nela.Veck apenas obedeceu, se sentando na cadeira e comendo quieto.Luna o observa mais um pouco e se dirige para a saída da cozinha, mas antes que pudesse sair escuta a voz de Veck

" -- Parece que você escolheu a segunda alternativa, deve estar comemorando. " -- A voz de Veck saiu banhada em pura luxuria.

A garota sentiu um frio na espinha e abriu um enorme sorriso, sorte sua estar de costas para que Veck não o visse. Tratou de sair de lá rapidamente antes que ela estragasse seu plano. Veck apenas observa a garota sair da cozinha às pressas e volta a comer sua comida. Veck fica a comer e pensar no que havia feito, talvez tenha caído certinho na armadilha de Luna, mas ela ainda ia pagar caro. Após terminar de comer solta um longo suspiro aliviado, realmente sua "fome" havia desaparecido um pouco. Não que um vampiro precisasse se alimentar de comida humana, mas às vezes até era bom e também era legal acompanhar Cain comer. Foi ai que veck se lembrou de Cain, que o tinha deixado no quarto doente e sozinho. Levantou-se e colocou o prato na pia, indo logo em seguida para o quarto de Cain

" -- Fiquei preocupado que não quisesse me ver por algum tempo, já que acordei e não lhe vi. " -- Falou Cain assim que Veck entrou no quarto.

Veck ficou mudo, lembrou-se do que aconteceu mais cedo, estava tão frágil naquele momento, e felizmente Cain o amparou. Nunca havia pensado que ter um amigo, alguém para confiar e principalmente ajudar nos momentos difíceis fosse tão bom. Veck fixou o olhar em Cain, que estava um pouco pálido.

" -- Cain, se sente bem? " -- Veck perguntou se dirigindo a cama em que Cain estava, colocando a mão na testa dele para medir sua temperatura " -- Não esta com febre... então...? "

" -- O que foi Veck, eu estou bem, parece que já me curei. "

" -- Não, não está, tem algo errado, vou chamar o medico... descanse um pouco. "

Veck sai e vai a procura do medico. Cain fica no quarto olhando o teto, sentindo uma brisa marítima que entrava por uma janela, não entendia o porquê Veck está tão preocupado já que se sentia bem. Minutos depois Veck volta com o medico.

" --Estranho não era para ter esse sintoma. " --Fala o medico observando Cain " -- Mas não é nada grava, não se preocupem. "

" -- Mas eu não sinto nada... só como se estivesse carregando muita coisa... mas isso deve passar logo. " -- Cain fala sentando-se na cama.

" -- Então o que seria...? " -- Pergunta Veck se sentando na cama.

Um rápido pensamento veio à mente de Veck, que rapidamente se inclinou para frente.

" -- Cain, fique quieto um instante, não vou lhe fazer nada. " -- Disse Veck movendo a cabeça de Cain para o lado, indo em direção a seu pescoço.

" -- Ve...Veck? O que vai fazer? " -- Perguntou Cain um pouco assustado com a ação do amigo.

Veck começou a olhar seu pescoço, passando a mão na veia que existia lá. Apos alguns segundos ele comprova seu pensamento. Cain devia estar com um pequeno excesso de energia espiritual, nada muito grave. Pensou que seria melhor para ele, pois poderia se alimentar mais... isso quando Cain estivesse 100 bem.

" -- Veck... poderia parar por favor? " -- Pergunta Cain afastando-se.

" -- Desculpe-me era que tinha que tirar uma duvida... mas já descobri o que tens. " -- Veck se afastou.

" -- O que tenho então? "

" -- Nada de grave, é só que você esta gerando energia espiritual demais. " -- Veck se levanta e vai até a porta " -- É algo estranho, mas não e nada grave."

" -- Que bom, não queria lhe causar mais problemas... " -- Falou tristemente Cain.

Veck ao notar a voz triste de Cain volta e se senta ao lado dele na Cama. O medico vendo que não era nada grave, sai do quarto deixando os dois a sós.Apo algum tempo mudo, Cain quebra o silencio.

" -- Queria saber se a Yume também teve que passar por isso. "

" -- Yume? Ela é sua namorada? " -- Pergunta Veck, apenas por perguntar.

" -- Não, não... ela era a antiga dona da espada. "

" -- Ah ta... aquela que foi morta... " -- Falou Veck lembrando-se da primeira vez que Cain falara estando possuído. Mencionou fatos importantes para que pudesse o ajudar melhor.

" -- Foi morta!? " -- Perguntou Cain assustado.

" Opa! me esqueci de que ele não se lembra de nada do que faz ou diz estando possuído. " -- Pensou Veck.

" -- vamos responda-me. " -- Cain falou sacudindo Veck pelos ombros.

" -- Bem... essa é uma historia antiga... e... eu sei por viver muito. " -- Mentiu Veck " -- Mas voltando ao assunto de sua doença... "

" --Veck, eu estou mal, mas sei que posso lhe dar um bom chute no traseiro. " -- Falou Cain com um sorriso travesso no rosto " -- Acha que me engana? "

Veck não pode evitar, começou a cair na gargalhada, ninguém em sua vida o tinha tratado desse jeito. Cain vendo a cena acabou rindo também.

" -- Nunca ri tanto... Só você mesmo Cain. " -- Falou Veck ainda rindo um pouco " -- Você deveria estar deitado na cama fazendo o papel de doente. Deitado e gemendo de dor. " -- Concluiu

" -- Desculpe-me se eu me recupero rápido, mas estava tão chato ficar deitado só dormindo... e terei que ficar assim cinco dias... "

" -- Fique contente, só faltam mais dois dias, ai você e eu poderemos descansar e melhorar. " -- Falou dando um suspiro no final.

" -- Você também não esta se sentindo bem? "-- Perguntou um pouco preocupado.

" -- Eu...? " -- Deu uma pequena pausa " -- É só um pouco de fome... "

" -- Fome? Ainda não comeu? " -- Perguntou Cain não entendendo que tipo de "fome" Veck sentia.

" -- Já... ou melhor, não... o tipo que eu preciso não... " -- Veck fala com um tom baixo de voz.

" -- O que aconteceu? " -- Pergunta Cain " -- Você sabe que pode confiar em min... sou seu amigo " -- Terminou dando um sorriso confiante para Veck.

Veck realmente queria muito desabafar, nunca foi bom em ficar escondendo algo. Mas como iria dizer que não podia se alimentar por que sua " reserva favorita" de energia estava impossibilitada de "doar" energia naquela hora. Tinha que dar uma resposta convincente, pois Cain não era besta.

" -- Bem... como vou explicar... " -- Tinha que manerar suas palavras para não revelar muita coisa " -- Eu preciso me alimentar todo dia de energia espiritual... mas... mas... " -- Veck parou e deu um suspiro " -- Dez do dia que eu entrei no navio não tenho me alimentado... e já não estou agüentando mais... "

" -- Veck isso não pede ser perigoso? " -- Pergunta Cain aflito.

" -- Sim... mas só tenho que agüentar até sairmos do navio. "

" -- Mas por que não pode se alimentar? " -- Cain estava preocupado, já que Veck não lhe contara nada " -- É alguma doença? É melhor cuidar se não pode...mo... " -- Antes de concluir Veck o interrompe.

" -- Morrer? " -- Veck da um suspiro longo e triste " -- Não posso morrer, não por uma doença... só morrerei se ficar muito, muito tempo sem me alimentar ou a Associação dos Hunters decidir que eu sou uma ameaça que deve ser eliminada. " -- Explicou Veck

" -- Associação dos Hunters? " -- Cain olha Veck confuso " -- Eu nunca ouvi falar... "

" -- Normal, mas vou lhe explicar " -- Veck olha como Cain parece interessado no assunto " -- Existem os vampiros e os humanos... a cruza entre essas raças cria os Hunters. "

" -- Mas por que os Hunters caçam os vampiros? "

" -- Eles não caçam todos os vampiros, caçam apenas os obsessivos por sangue... os que estão na classe mais baixa. "

" -- Hum... mas eu não sei sobre as classes... " -- Fala Cain.

" -- Realmente não são coisas que um humano comum deva saber... " -- Veck sorri por um instante " -- Pense em uma pirâmide, no topo dela estão em menor parte os vampiros Primordiais que são os puros sangue. Logo abaixo tem os vampiros Nobres que são os que foram vampirizados pelos Primordiais."

" -- Que classe você é Veck? " -- Pergunta Cain curioso.

" -- Já lhe digo... continuando, abaixo tem os Classe 'A' que são os que foram vampirizados pelos Nobres. " -- Veck pensa um pouco e lembra-se de explicar um fato importante " -- Ah! quase esqueci, para se tornar um vampiro completo, se tem que tomar o sangue de seu mestre, ou seja o que lhe vampirizou. "

" -- Mas e a sua classe? " -- Cain estava realmente curioso.

" -- Calma, ainda tem mais explicação. Abaixo da Classe 'A' tem a Classe 'B' que são os vampiros que ainda não tomaram o sangue de seu mestre, não importando se ele é um Primordial ou um Nobre. " -- Explica Veck " -- Eu sou um Classe 'B', mas se eu tomasse o sangue de meu mestre seria um Nobre. "

" -- Você é um Classe 'B'? Por que não toma o sangue de seu mestre? " -- Pergunta Cain com uma curiosidade típica dele.

" -- Primeiro, eu não me alimento de sangue esqueceu? " -- Diz veck dando um sorriso para Cain " -- Segundo, se eu ficasse mais tempo próximo àquele cara diabólico, era capaz de estar louco que nem ele estraçalhando corpos por ai. " -- Veck fica um pouco mudo " -- Sorte que fugi... "

Um longo silencio paira no quarto, Veck se levanta da cama e começa a andar pelo quarto.

" -- Mas ainda tem a pior parte da pirâmide. As que vêm embaixo são em ordem Classe 'C', Classe 'D' e no final Classe 'E'. " -- Veck ara de andar, e fica a olhar um ponto qualquer do chão " -- Com o tempo, isso varia muito, um Classe 'B' vai decaindo até chegar na Classe 'E' " -- Da um suspiro longo " -- Se chegar a essa classe... você fira um monstro sedento por sangue e os Hunters te matarão. "

" -- Veck! " -- Cain se levanta da cama em um embalo e rapidamente corre até a onde Veck estava " -- Você não disse que era um Classe 'B'!? " -- Fala encarando Veck preocupadamente.

Veck vira seu rosto não querendo encara Cain que estaca o olhando de uma forma tão... preocupada. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, já estava noite e os raios lunares entravam pela janela dando ao quarto um ar sombrio e solitário. Cain sentia algo estranho... algo que não sabia descrever. Apos muito silencio, finalmente algo é pronunciado.

" -- Sim... " -- A resposta de Veck veio triste e quase em tom choroso que deixou Cain ainda mais preocupado.

Cain queria o ajudar... mas não sabia como, então em um rápido movimento abraça Veck, este apenas sem entender nada o abraça também. Ficaram um longo tempo apenas abraçados, quando após um tempo Veck o afasta.

" -- Obrigado Cain, agora vá dormir... já está tarde. " -- Fala Veck com um tom doce na voz.

" -- Dormir? " -- Cain abre um sorriso alegre " -- Mas eu dormi o dia todo... "

" -- Se tomar o remédio agora vai sentir sono. "

" -- Mas eu queria saber mais sobre os Hunters, e mais sobre... você..." -- Diz Cain manhosamente.

" -- Vamos, deite-se, não era nem para ter se levantado. "

" -- Certo, certo... estou indo. " --Cain vai novamente para sua cama " -- Feliz? "

" -- Vou pegar seu remédio " -- Fala Veck indo para uma mesinha no canto da sala, aonde havia nela uma garrafa, um copo e um papel com o remédio, poe a água no copo e pega o remédio levando os dois a Cain " -- Tome e descanse, não é por que se sente melhor que já está curado " -- Fala integrando a água e o remédio.

" -- Certo. " -- Fala tomando o remédio " -- Vou tentar dormir. "

" -- Boa noite Cain " -- Fala Veck sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama

" -- Boa noite Veck " -- Cain falava botando suas algemas

Após algum tempo ambos já estão dormindo, o dia foi difícil para ambos. No dia seguinte eles são acordados com umas batidas desesperadas na porta. Para logo depois um vulto ruivo entrar no quarto com tudo se dirigindo para Veck, o pegando pelo ombro e o levantando da cadeira.

" -- Luna? " -- Falou Veck não entendendo a reação da ruiva

" -- Senhorita Luna, o que aconteceu? " -- Cain fala já se levantando.

" -- Pirralho azarado... Falon, meu falcão, me trousse uma noticia hoje bem cedo. " -- A garota se afasta um pouco " -- Parece que seu 'querido' mestre quer você de volta a todo custo... e vai enviar uma tropa para capturá-lo "

" -- Do que estais falando senhorita Luna? " -- Pergunta Cain não entendendo nada.

Veck fica estático, tentando processasse a frase que acabara de escutar. Luna estava parada olhando o chão, pequenas lagrimas podiam ser vistas caindo do seu rosto.

" -- O que esta acontecendo? " -- Pergunta Cain novamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Veck.

Veck recua e o olha com um olhar que Cain nunca vira em seu rosto, puro ódio. Veck não estava mais conseguindo se manter calmo e frio como sempre.

" -- Isso é culpa sua Vectorius, não devia ter saído do lugar de onde estava. " -- Fala Luna em um tom triste.

" -- Mas... eu... " -- Veck não conseguia formular a frase.

" -- Isso é culpa minha? " -- Pergunta Cain se sentido culpado.

" -- ... " -- Veck apenas fica mudo.

" -- Vectorius, vamos conversar em outro lugar... Desculpe-me tê-lo acordado assim Cain, volte a dormir. " -- Falou Luna

" -- Desculpe-me, parece que estou atrapalhando a conversa."

Veck apenas olha para Cain e sem falar nada sai do quarto acompanhado de Luna. Cain fica no quarto olhando a porta fechada por um bom tempo.

" A culpa é minha? " -- Pensou Cain em quando se deitava.

Tentou voltar a dormir mas essa duvida ficava atrapalhando seu sono, afinal, foi ele que tirara Veck de seu lugar calmo para que se aventurasse atrás de qualquer coisa que o livrasse dessa maldição, mesmo não sabendo se isso realmente existe.

A culpa não o estava deixando em paz, talvez fosse melhor acabar com esse sofrimento. Dar um fim a essa tortura de não saber se haveria um futuro. Após algum tempo com duvidas na cabeça finalmente decide o que fazer...se matar. Procura pelo quarto qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, mas a única coisa útil era aquela espada negra, o motivo de sua tortura.

" Deve ser irônico me matar com o motivo da minha aflição, mas só tem esse jeito... assim pararei de causar problemas à senhorita Luna e principalmente... o Veck. " -- Pensa Cain pegando sua espada.

Em quanto isso o quarto ao lado Veck e Luna estavam sentados na cama discutindo.

" -- Vectorius, você não esta em boa forma, como vamos resolver dessa vez " -- Pergunta Luna fechando os punhos com força, para suavizar sua raiva.

" -- Luna... há um jeito e você sabe qual é. " -- Diz Veck inclinando-se sobre a garota.

Luna fica sem ações, pois realmente talvez aquela seja a única alternativa. Então com um leve balançar de cabeça ele concorda. Veck abre um sorriso malicioso, deitando a garota na cama.

" -- Serei gentil, e se você se comportar... lhe darei o que deseja." -- Fala passando suavemente seus dedos no pescoço da garota, vendo essa se arrepiar.

" -- Sim, mas por favor... pegue só energia dessa vez... " -- Diz Luna virando o rosto por vergonha e mostrando mais seu pescoço.

Veck apoiase com suas mão do lado da cabeça da garota, então lhe da um beijo suave apenas para confortá-la. Depois começa a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, chegando na parte em que queria morder recua um pouco e olha a cara de Luna. Estava linda toda vermelha de vergonha.

" -- Calma, você sabe que eu nunca te machuco... " -- Fala Veck em um tom sensual.

Veck volta ao pescoço da garota, já abrindo sua boca, mirando no belo pescoço a foi frente... mas ao se aproximar para morder recua rapidamente, levantando-se da cama e olhando a porta.

" -- Vectorius... continue...eu quero mais...eu... " -- A garota não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois foi interrompida por Veck.

" -- Energia... Essa energia é do... Cain! " -- Quase gritou o nome do amigo.

Saiu do quarto correndo em direção a porta ao lado, parando em frente desta. Luna muito chateada por aquele momento ter sido interrompido, mas não tendo opção segue Veck.. Este bate algumas vezes na porta.

" -- Entre, está aberta! " --Uma voz grave falou.

Veck então abre a porta e entra cautelosamente enxergando Cain no conto do quarto, que estava todo escuro, Cain estava sentado em cima de um criado-mudo que havia no canto com uma perna flexionada com o pé apoiado no criado-mudo e a outra estirada encostada no chão. Veck então liga as luzes e o olha novamente.

Cain estava cheio daquelas marcas em todo seu corpo dando um ar misterioso, deixando aquele ser realmente belo. Sem reação Veck e Luna ficaram olhando o belo ser no canto.

" -- O que aconteceu com o Cain? " -- Pergunta Veck sem tirar os olhos dele no canto.

" -- Ele... desistiu de viver, que nem muitos outros hospedeiros antigos... pensei que dessa vez seria diferente... " -- Fala o belo ser levantando-se.

" -- Desistiu de viver!! " -- Gritou Veck " -- Mas a pouco ele estava bem. "

" -- Ser meus hospedeiro requer muito equilíbrio, no momento em que ele se sentiu culpado... ele assinou sua própria sentença. " -- Respondeu Cain andando lentamente em direção aos dois que estavam perto da porta dentro do quarto, o olhando que nem estatuas.

" -- Mas eu pensei que se você saísse... iria destruir tudo pela frente. "

" -- Isso é culpa de Cain... não sei como alguém pode ser tão bondoso ao ponto de mesmo dormindo dentro de mim, ainda poder me influenciar... mas isso com o tempo eu arrumo. " -- Diz Cain olhando para suas mãos

" -- Mas Cain nos... " -- Veck foi interrompido.

" -- Cain é o nome de meu hospedeiro, não pude lhe contar antes mas, meu nome é Yami. "

" -- Yami... como podemos trazer o Cain de volta? " -- Pergunta Veck.

" -- Cain... mal cheguei e já o quer de volta... pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver, não estava com saudades de mim...'mestre'? "

Um calafrio subiu a espinha dede Veck. Será que finalmente Cain, ou melhor, Yami estaria 'domesticado' e agora poderá ter uma refeição calma.

" -- Mestre? Vectorius, o que você andou fazendo com esse garoto? " -- Pergunta Luna não entendendo direito o que está acontecendo.

" -- Sou sua reserva de energia favorita, esqueceu ou... não me quer mais. " -- Falou em tom de provocação.

" -- Vectorius... o que você fez? " -- Pergunta novamente Luna.

" -- Nada eu só... o 'domestiquei' já que ele era sempre tão agressivo... " -- Disse Veck em um tom baixo

" -- Você não... fez aquilo com ele não é? "

" -- Aquilo...? " -- Veck para e pensa um pouco " -- Não! não seria capaz de fazer isso ao Cain. " -- Fala olhando Yami " -- Eu apenas injetava um pouco de minha própria energia em quanto o mordia, para fazer assim 'viciar' em ser mordido... apenas por mim. "

" -- Por isso eu não gosto de vampiros... " -- Diz aproximando-se de Veck " -- .Só falta quere que... eu implore para que você me morda... " -- Fala circulando ao redor de Veck.

" -- Hum... sim, é uma boa idéia, comece. " -- Diz Veck com um tom sombrio na voz.

Yami faz uma cara de poucos amigos, e vai em direção a Luna.

" -- .Maldita alma bondosa de Cain... se eu estivesse em outro corpo... mas saiba que eu estava só brincando com você, até parece que eu vou me submeter a chamá-lo de mestre "

" -- Cain... ou melhor Yami acho que precisa de mais 'treino'. " -- Diz Veck dando um puxão no braço de Yami " -- Aprenda a não brincar com um vampiro com fome! "

Sem mais demora, Veck parte com tudo para o pescoço de Yami, que estava desprevenido. A força e a fome com que Veck o mordeu foi tanta que chegou a espirrar sangue em sua cara.

Yami tentava se livrar, só sentindo uma dor insuportável que começava em seu pescoço e ia se espalhando pelo corpo, parecia que lhe tiravam a alma. Veck parecia que estava louco, o mordendo com toda sua força.

" -- .Pa... pare seu desgraçado... seu viado... vai morder pescoço de outro macho... Argt! " -- Fala Yami se debatendo, tentando se livrar sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco.

" -- Pare Vectorius, você está descontrolado! " -- Grita Luna indo até eles.

Veck estava mergulhado em outro mundo, estava cansado de ser gentil com sua comida e agora teria certamente tudo o que quisesse de Cain. Aquele gosto diferente de energia o estava deixando louco, queria mais, muito mais seja lá o que fosse

Luna tentava em vão separar os dois, sabia que se as coisas continuassem assim Cain estaria em perigo, mas ela estava espantada demais com a cena.

Os olhos de Veck estavam estranhos, estavam deixando de ser o sempre verde calmo e frio parasse tornarem uma cor vermelho sangue, como rubi. As pontas de seu cabelo estavam começando a ganhar a mesma coloração.

Luna mesmo sabendo que tinha que fazer algo, não conseguia, olhava admirada o novo Veck que aparecia diante de seus olhos.

" -- Seu vampiro viado... me largue! "

" -- Vectorius! Cain pode MORRER!! " -- Gritou a garota.

Neste momento Veck percebe o que estava fazendo e empurra Yami que cai no chão. Veck olhava para suas mãos perplexo... havia sangue nelas, correu para um espelho grande que se situava ao lado da porta do banheiro, parou em frente se espantando ao ver-se que estava diferente.

As pontas de seu cabelo estavam todas em tom de vermelho que ficavam brilhando em um tom sombrio. Depois reparou seu olhar, frios e belos como dois rubis e havia sangue em seu rosto.

" -- Este não sou eu... este "

Depois se virou para Cain e vê este no chão com uma mancha de sangue escorrendo em seu pescoço. E Luna ao seu lado.

" -- Ele... está bem Vectorius, não foi grave.. só perdeu um pouco de energia demais e um pouco de... de... sangue " -- Fala a garota com Cain no colo.

" -- Sangue!? " -- Veck corre para aonde eles estão, ajoelhando-se no local, tirando Cain inconsciente do colo de Luna e o abraçando " -- Me desculpe eu... me descontrolei... eu... eu... " -- Diz não conseguindo controlar o choro " -- Cain... "

" -- Vectorius, solte-o. " -- Diz a garota em tom serio.

" -- Não! Ele me pertence! " -- Gritou Veck abraçando mais forte Cain em seus braços.

Luna não estava mais agüentando ver aquela sena patética e da um tapa no rosto de Veck, tão forte que ele virou o rosto com tudo no impacto, ficando bem vermelho o local.

" -- Luna? " -- Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

" --Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você parece uma garotinha apaixonada! "

" -- Garotinha apaixonada!? " -- Só depois percebeu o que estava fazendo, estava abraçado a um cara chorando e pior ainda não o querendo largar dizendo que ele era seu " -- Argt!! O que eu to fazendo!? " -- Falou isso e se levanta trazendo Cain nos braços colocando-o na cama.

" -- Acordou agora Vectorius? " -- Diz a garota levantando-se e parando ao lado de Veck.

" -- O que eu fiz... não era eu... " -- Fala Veck para Luna.

" -- A mesma coisa que fez comigo aquela vez... mas sorte que dessa vez tinha alguém para ajudar. " -- Fala Luna com um olhar triste " -- Pelo menos agora já está cheio de energia, mas por hora... descanse. "

Veck sai do quarto sem falar nada, deixando para trás Luna que olhava atentamente as marcas de mordida no pescoço de Cain.

No quarto ao lado Veck estava a andar preocupado de um canto para o outro do quarto. Pensava em tudo que fizera, sentia um gosto doce na boca, era algo que conhecia mas não sabia direito o que era.

Foi ao banheiro, precisava esfriar a cabeça... estava com pensamentos estranhos na cabeça e precisava livrar-se deles o mais rápido o possível, tinha que voltar a si o mais rápido o possível, já que possivelmente lacaios de seu mestre atacariam o navio, e se de algum jeito algum deles notar seu estado e relatarem isso ao seu mestre, estaria em grandes apuros. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro em um frio cortante.

Lavava seus cabelos com muito cuidado e carinho, ele realmente gostava deles, apesar de as vezes o incomodar. Lavava e lavava mas o tom vermelho nas pontas não saiam, saiu do banheiro as pressas e foi ao espelho mais perto. Seu olhar estava diferente, seus lindos olhos verde esmeralda se transformando em um sedutor olhar... não cansava-se de admirá-los, estavam de uma cor vermelha tão intensa quanto as pontas de seu cabelo.

Ficou um tempo olhando-se, botando as idéias no lugar, tentado descobrir o porquê estava com aquela aparência, foi então que lembrou-se de Yami que o tinha provocado até que perdesse a cabeça e o mordesse de forma tão brutal. Lembrou-se ainda mais, lembrou-se do gosto daquela energia... estava tão diferente, estava tão saborosa... tinha algo diferente um gosto único que já sentirá outra vez há muitos anos atrás.

Um estalo apareceu em sua mente... sangue, era o sangue que estava de diferente, não tirara apenas a energia de seu amigo, mas também sangue. Em um ataque de raiva Veck acaba socando o espelho que se quebrou em vários pedaços.

" -- Tenho que me acalmar... " -- Disse Veck olhando o estrago que causou.

Saiu dali e voltou para o banho, terminando-o rapidamente e vestindo-se com suas roupas de costume. Veck sentou-se na cama penteando seus cabelos. Ficou um longo tempo apenas fazendo isso, mas parou ao escutar uma batida na porta.

" -- Vectorius, posso entrar? " -- Uma voz doce e calma saiu do outro lado da porta.

" -- Entre. " -- Respondeu levantando-se da cama.

A pessoa entrou no quarto, era Luna e estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Foi em direção a Veck e o abraçou ternamente.

" -- Não precisa se preocupar, aquele garoto me surpreendeu... vá lá no quarto dele. " -- Disse a garota " -- Mas ele não se lembra de nada, então eu disse que o que foi culpa da doença. "

Veck não entendendo nada se afasta um pouco, só o suficiente para beijá-la em algo calmo e aconchegante que aos poucos foi se intensificando.

" -- Vou lá. " -- Diz Veck afastando-se " -- Não precisa se preocupar, nos fomos interrompidos mas amanhã a noite... " -- A voz de Veck saiu em tom de provocação.

Saiu da sala com um sorriso maroto no rosto e com pensamentos não muito puros. Parou em frente ao quarto de Cain, estava com medo de ele ter percebido algo o que fez e nunca mais o perdoasse, mas criou coragem. Bateu algumas vezes na porta, nada, bateu novamente e pela segunda vez... nada.

Ficou preocupado, então entrou no quarto. Avistou a cama mas nada de Cain, procurou dentro do armário... nada, ficou realmente preocupado, aonde Cain poderia ter ido. Procurou de baixo da cama ficando de quatro tentando ver lá em baixo.

Então Cain lentamente sai do banheiro. Sim, Veck pela confusão em que se encontrava havia se esquecido completamente daquela porta. Cain sai todo molhado do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha branca. Cain observa Veck com a cabeça e em baixo da cama chamando baixamente seu nome. Veck não notara Cain.

Cain observou mais atentamente, percebendo que havia algo de estranho no cabelo dele, estava ainda um pouco úmido, devia ter tomado banho como ele, mas o mais estranho era as pontas de seu cabelo. Mas acima de tudo a cena era engaçada.

" -- O que esta fazendo Veck? " -- Pergunta Cain dando umas leves risadas " -- Acha que eu sou o que? Um gato para me procurar assim? " -- Para ao lado de Veck, chutando levemente ele.

Veck com o susto acaba batendo a cabeça na cama. Fica ajoelhado com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos fechados.

" -- Desculpe, machucou-se? " -- Fala Cain estendendo uma mão para Veck.

Veck lentamente abre seus olhos, levantando-se. Cain achou Veck estranho, ficou admirado com a nova coloração de seus olhos.

" -- O que aconteceu Veck... seus olhos, seu cabelo... " -- Fala Cain

" -- Primeiro vista-se, antes que pegue um resfriado. "

Cain se dirige para o armário procurando assim alguma roupa. Achou uma que lhe agradou, já que estava com muito frio escolheu uma camisa preta justa com gola alta e um sol dourado gravado no ombro direito, e uma calça da mesma cor preta larga, par não dificultar seus movimentos.

Após escolher Cain vai ao banheiro para vestir-se. Veck fica esperando sentado na cama, que Cain saísse do banheiro para em fim conversarem serio, tinha umas coisas que precisavam ser explicadas com urgência. Apos algum tempo Cain sai do banheiro. Veck leva a mão a boca escondendo seus caninos, pois a vontade que teve naquele momento era rasgar aquela gola da camisa que suga-lo todo aquele sangue delicioso. Veck então levanta-se com tudo ao notar no que estava pensando.

" Sangue!? Eu pensei realmente nisso... eu... " -- Pensou Veck ainda com a mão na boca olhando para o chão.

Cain sem entender nada, se aproxima sorrateiramente e sem mais nem menos da um tapa no rosto de Veck tão forte que deixou vermelho o local.

" -- Que inferno, já é a segunda vez que isso acontece hoje! " -- Veck olha para Cain com uma cara de aborrecido " -- Por que fez isso? " -- Falou levando sua mão ao local avermelhado.

" -- A senhorita Luna me disse que se você ficasse daquele jeito, o modo mais fácil de fazer você voltar a só era dando-lhe um tapa... eu simplesmente segui o conselho dela. " -- Diz Cain com a maior calma do mundo.

" -- Aquela... " -- Veck da um suspiro " -- Mas realmente funcionou... "

" -- Agora que já se acalmou, poderia me explicar o que aconteceu com você? " -- Fala cain aproximando-se e tocando levemente as pontas de uma mecha de cabelo de Veck.

" -- Isso... eu também não sei, é algo novo para mim... deve ser efeito da fome... "

" -- Se você tomasse sangue poderia pegar o da senhorita Luna. " -- Falou Cain arrependendo-se logo em seguida de seu comentário

Veck se lembra novamente do que fizera há algum tempo, pior lembra agora de uma promessa que tinha feito...

" -- Não... isso não, eu não quero... eu não preciso " -- Veck fica repetindo isso baixamente por um tempo " -- Eu tenho que ser... o mais humano possível... por ela... " -- Apos terminar a frase sai do quarto.

Cain fica olhando arrependido pelo que fez, mas uma coisa o estava intrigando, quem era 'ela' que Veck mencionará antes de sair do quarto. Acabou decidindo ir procurar pela senhorita Luna, pois assim quem saiba ele poderia lhe explicar alguma coisa. cain termina de se arrumar rapidamente e sai do quarto, parou em frente do quarto de Veck e pensou em entrar, mas desistiu.

Saiu pelos corredores do navio a procura de Luna, mas não a achava em lugar algum, decidiu então perguntar onde ele estava para algum marinheiro, e assim que avistou um correu para perguntar.

" -- Desculpe incomoda-lo, mas aonde se encontra a senhorita Luna, poderia me informar?" -- Pergunta Cain.

" -- Ela esta no quarto dela, é o quarto no fim do corredor... o que tem uma estrela na porta. Era só isso? " --Falou um homem alto e forte.

" -- Era sim, obrigado pela informação. " -- Disse Cain retirando-se do local, para ir aonde lhe foi indicado.

Após andar um pouco, finalmente chega ao local, para em frente e bate algumas vezes na porta.

" -- Senhorita Luna, é o Cain, poderia falar com a senhorita por uns instantes e sós? " -- Pergunta Cain batendo mais algumas vezes na porta.

" -- Pode entrar, aguarde no quarto uns instantes. " -- Fala Luna de dentro do quarto.

Cain então entra no quarto, ficando admirado com a beleza e o refinamento do local. As paredes eram todas brancas, o quarto era enorme com direito a um conjunto de sofás e uma espaçosa e luxuosa cama de casal.

Cain lembra-se um pouco de seu reino, mas decide afastar esses pensamentos antes que fique triste. Resolve sentar-se no sofá para esperar pela garota.

Após esperar alguns minutos Luna sai do banheiro com seus cabelos todos molhados os secando com uma toalha preta. Ela vai até o sofá que Cain estava sentando-se ao lado.

" -- Desculpe interrompe-la senhorita Luna. " -- Falou Cain um pouco ressentido por ter a atrapalhado.

" -- Você não interrompeu nada, agora... o que queria falar comigo. "

" -- ... Senhorita Luna, eu acho que fiz algo de muito errado para o Veck... " -- Fala Cain abaixando a cabeça.

" -- Você? " -- A garota da uma pausa " -- O que teria feito de tão grave assim? "

" -- Comentei se não seria mais fácil se ele tomasse sangue... "

" -- Deixa ver se eu adivinho... ele deve ter sustado e disse algo como: Não posso por 'ela'... " -- Diz a garota fitando o teto.

" -- Isso mesmo, fiz algo grave?... e que é 'ela'? " -- Pergunta Cain

" -- Calma... não posso lhe falar sobre esse assunto, pois é algo que nem Vectorius quer se lembrar... mas posso lhe dizer que 'ela' foi e sempre será o verdadeiro amor de Vectorius. " -- Explica Luna meio triste.

" -- Nossa... como era ela? "

" -- Bem... como posso explicar... eu não a conheci, mas Vectorius falava muito dela nos primeiros anos, sua personalidade é um pouco parecida com a dela. " -- Fala Luna levantando-se.

" -- E o que aconteceu com ele? "

" -- Isso eu já não posso explicar, pergunte ao Vectorius mais para frente... quem sabe ele lhe conte sobre sua vida. " -- Responde Luna

" -- Obrigado, pela sua atenção, agora já vou. " -- Diz Cain levantando-se e se dirigindo a porta.

" -- Espere! " -- Diz Luna correndo até ele " -- Você esta totalmente bem? "

" -- Sim, não sinto nada... e nunca estive melhor. " -- Fala Cain dando um sorriso doce a garota.

" -- Nossa... você é bem resistente... "

" -- Por quê? " -- Pergunta Cain sem entender.

" -- Nada relevante, mas é bom que esteja preparado... hoje a noite teremos umas visitas indesejadas. "

" -- Teremos que lutar? " -- Pergunta cain assustado, lembrando-se da luta em seu reino.

" -- Sim, os visitantes são os servos de um conhecido do Vectorius... mas precisamente seu mestre. "

" -- E por qual motivo ele atacaria o Veck? "

" -- Isso nem eu sei ao certo... " -- Fala a garota sentando-se no sofá " -- Se era só isso que queria, estou um pouco ocupada no momento com as preparações... se quer mais informação sobre o Vectorius, pergunte a ele mesmo. " -- Começa a secar novamente seus cabelos " -- Ele esta bem... só se lembrou de alguns fatos de sua vida que preferia nunca ter lembrado. "

" -- Certo... desculpe-me incomoda-la, mas tenho só mais uma pergunta... " -- Fala Cain com um sorriso maroto no rosto " -- Por que a senhorita chama o Veck de Vectorius? "

" -- Somente três pessoas tem o direito de chamá-lo pelo seu nome... seu mestre, seu amor e eu. "

Cain dando um sorriso sai do quarto. Estava com a cabeça cheia, ficou um bom tempo parado em frente a porta de Luna pensando no que deveria fazer, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa... tinha que pedir desculpas ao Veck, e quem sabe ele lhe explique algumas coisas que não compreendia.

Foi até o quarto de Veck, chegando lá para em frente a porta com um pouco de medo pelo o que fez, mas cria coragem e bate na porta. Entra. Veck estava de costas observando o mar por uma janela. Cain entra fecha a porta, e vai lentamente para aonde Veck estava parado um pouco atrás dele. Cain já estava se preparando pra pedir desculpas quando Veck se vira.

" -- Desculpe-me Cain " -- Fala Veck tristemente.

Cain fica sem reações, afinal era ele o culpado, não se lembrava de nada que Veck tivesse feito que não lhe agradasse. Mas então por que era Veck que estava se desculpando em vez dele...Seu coração doeu.

" -- Veck pare, a culpa é minha. " -- Diz Cain aproximando-se

" -- Não... eu... eu sempre te... te... " -- Veck tentava falar mas as palavras ficavam presas na garganta.

" -- Não Veck, não fale nada... vamos esquecer tudo e nos concentrar no presente. " -- Fala Cain dando um sorriso radiante.

" -- Cain... tem razão! " -- Fala veck " -- Mas... você deveria estar deitado descansando? "

" -- Pelo incrível que pareça, nunca me senti melhor, estou realmente bem é como se tudo de mal tivesse sido tirado de mim, é uma sensação maravilhosa. " -- Faça Cain alegre.

Veck fica espantado, pois o que ele fez hoje não foi umas das melhores coisas do mundo, mas incrivelmente Cain se sentia bem pelo ato que fez com ele. Então talvez não fosse só ele que se beneficiasse tomando a energia maligna de Yami... e outra coisa também.

" -- Cain... preciso lhe avisar que hoje a noite vai acontecer uma luta... " -- Veck fala se dirigindo-se para a cama e sentando-se.

" -- A senhorita Luna já me informou, já estou bem, posso lutar ao seu lado. "

" -- Obrigado. "

" -- Mas Veck... você vai ficar para sempre com seus olhos e cabelos desse jeito? " -- Pergunta cain apontando para o rosto de Veck.

" -- Não sei, você gostou? "

" -- Sim, mas preferia antes... você esta com um ar sombrio. "

" -- Medo? " -- Pergunta Veck em tom sombrio.

" -- Por que teria? Sei que não me faria nada de mal. "

" -- Que bom " -- Veck da um sorriso " -- Que bom que confia em mim. "

" -- Claro que sim, somos amigos. " -- Responde Cain " -- O que me deixa um pouco confuso e a sua atual aparência. "

" -- A aparência não importa, o que realmente importar e o interior. " -- Fala Veck olhando a janela.

" -- Não queria voltar a dormir, podemos ficar conversando? "

" -- Certo, mas fique deitado. " -- Fala Veck apontando para a cama.

Cain da um sorriso e vai até a cama deitando-se assim como Veck havia mandado. Veck o olha obedecendo suas ordens corretamente e um breve pensamento passa pela sua cabeça...

CONTINUA...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Nota da autora:**

Esperem, eu com certeza continuarei a historia.

Já tem um grande pedaço dela em meu caderno, só falta colocar para o PC.

**By: Toynako**


	2. Prison Magic Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Cain da um sorriso e vai até a cama deitando-se assim como Veck havia mandado. Este o olha obedecendo as suas ordens corretamente e um breve pensamento passa pela sua cabeça.

Pensou em como seria ótimo se Yami também se 'comportasse' como Cain, mas esse pensamento foi interrompido por Cain o chamando.

" – Poderia me falar mais sobre a Associação dos Hunters? "

" – Sim, claro. Ainda falta algumas coisas que não lhe expliquei. " – fala Veck sentando-se na cama ao lado de Cain " – Todos os vampiros temem eles, pois possuem em suas mãos uma espécie de marca em forma de lua minguante com um dragão. È assim que se reconhece um. "

Cain estava muito interessado no assunto, ouvia tudo que Veck falava mas não conseguia parar de olhar seus olhos, estranhando a nova cor. Este nota isso e fica um pouco incomodado, então para a surpresa de Cain, Veck fica de costas para ele.

" – Desculpe-me Veck! Devo ter lhe ofendido " – diz Cain sentando-se e colocando as mãos no ombro de Veck.

" – Já estou um pouco acostumado... Não ligue. " – diz virando-se e abrindo um sorriso falso " – Deite-se, eu vou continuar. "

Cain deita-se novamente.

" – Certo, voltando ao assunto. Se um Hunter encostar a palma da sua mão em qualquer parte de um vampiro, ele é paralisado na hora... E com as armas certas ele pode matar facilmente qualquer vampiro "

"— Que legal! "

"— Legal? " – Veck começa a rir "— Eu é que não quero ser caçado por eles. "

Os dois passaram a tarde inteira conversando. Veck ensinara a Cain tudo, ou quase tudo, o que conhecia sobre a Associação dos Hunters. Com o cair da noite Luna aparece no quarto, chamando Veck para se preparar para a batalha.

Cain insistia para ajudar-los, mesmo com os dois avisando e alertando de todas as maneiras que era melhor ele descansar. Este insistiu dizendo que poderia ser ao menos um pouco útil, servindo de escudo, para que Veck pudesse conjurar as magias mais tranqüilamente. Veck e Luna se entreolham por alguns segundos, pensando se realmente isso seria uma boa idéia, já que Cain ainda não estava realmente recuperado.

Após alguns segundos pensando no que Cain havia falado, acabam concordando com este. Saindo assim, os três do quarto. Andando pelos corredores escutam um enorme barulho assim como o navio começou a balançar violentamente.

"— Deve ser o ataque do inimigo! " – diz Luna , olhando para os dois e começando a correr, acompanhada por estes.

"— Devem ter sido teletransportados. " – afirma Veck, olhando rapidamente para Cain, conferindo se ele estava bem, recebendo deste um sorriso gentil.

Veck então percebe que estava sendo preocupado demais em relação a Cain, não precisava ser tão cuidadoso... Afinal Cain já tinha idade o suficiente para se cuidar e ele realmente deveria fazer algo útil, pois até agora só serviu de 'estoque de comida' para si.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto de Veck, ao lembrar de como a energia maligna de Cain, ou melhor, de Yami era tão saborosa. Chegando os três ao convés, notam uma horda de monstros repugnantes já atacando a tripulação de Luna, que contra-atacava com perfeição. Sua tripulação era realmente muito bem selecionada, não tinha espaço para fracos.

Alguns monstros pareciam gosmas verdes, do tamanho de um cachorro. De suas bocas saiam um liquido negro gosmento. Havia também alguns mortos vivos cobertos de sangue. No meio destes seres, existia uma pessoa coberta por um manto negro, só se podia notar seus olhos penetrantes como uma águia com uma coloração verde escuro.

Os três após analisaram o campo de batalha, partem para a luta. Luna correu para um ponto mais afastado e mais alto, acertando os inimigos com suas rápidas e precisas flechas.

Cain correu para o meio do local executando golpes com a espada com graça e maestria, destruindo os inimigos que passavam pelo seu caminho rapidamente.

Já Veck estava um pouco afastado, conjurando rápidas magias para acabar com os inimigos, não precisava conjurar algo muito potente, já que os inimigos eram de níveis baixos. Mas depois de um tempo mesmo aniquilando os inimigos, novos começavam a surgir.

O único que não se movia no meio dessa luta toda, era o homem com capuz escuro que parecia não tirar os olhos de Veck, que acabava com a maioria dos monstros com apenas uma magia. Cain nota esse olhar fixo em Veck, e algo o faz ficar com imensa raiva, partindo então para cima deste homem encapuzado.

Fez um movimento rápido com a espada, mas este desviou rapidamente com leveza e graça. O inimigo então junta as mãos e começa a conjurar algo extremamente rápido. Segundos depois começa a surgir uma espada em frente deste, em um rápido movimento ele empunha essa espada, partindo a atacar Cain. Em movimentos rápidos e ferozes fez um show de esgrima.

Sorte que Cain não era nenhum amador, e soube se defender e revidar na hora certa. A batalha já estava demorando um tempo, os monstros tinham diminuindo seu numero, mas os marujos de Luna já estavam cansados assim como alguns já estavam feridos.

Luna olhando bem o campo de batalha, decide mandar todos entrarem, pois ela, Veck e Cain eram mais que o suficiente para lidar com os que sobravam. Alem do que, ela tinha quase certeza que o homem que lutava com Cain era o líder desse grupinho de monstros, e se ele fosse derrotado, os outros ficariam desorientados e seria bem mais fácil mata-lo.

Rapidamente os marujos escutam as ordens de Luna, saindo do local. Veck vendo o ato de Luna, intensifica suas conjurações. Mas para ao escutar um grito de dor de Cain, olhando rapidamente para este.

"— Cain! " – grita Veck correndo em sua direção, parando ao seu lado e vendo a profundidade do corte "— Você está bem? "

"— Não ligue para isso, ele é o real problema! " – fala olhando com nojo o ser a frente que lambia a lamina da espada, sorvendo seu sangue, e olhando-o como se fosse uma presa.

"— Saboroso " – fala este ser, com seu dedo contornando os lábios "— Este sangue é simplesmente... Sublime. "

"— Sangue? " – Veck se vira finalmente para ser melhor o homem "— Você é um vampiro? "

"— Hum... Então você é o 'brinquedinho' favorito do Mestre... " – falou o ser, levando suas mãos ao capuz, o removendo.

Seu rosto era de aproximadamente um homem de 20 anos de idade, seu cabelo era curto meio adulado e loro. E era possuidor de um sorriso macabro. Este ser passou a olhar Veck com um certo nojo e desprezo.

"— Não sou nada daquele ser desprezível! " – gritou Veck com o tom da vol visivelmente irritada.

"— Hum... Era por 'isso' que o Mestre ficava noites e dias acordado... O que você tem que eu não tenho? " – perguntou o vampiro, meio inconformado.

"— Você deve ser um vampiro novo, ainda não deve saber de nada! "

"— Já tenho mais de 130 anos! " – responde o vampiro "— E isso não é de seu interesse. "

"— Veck... " – Cain se ajoelha, segurando no local que havia um corte um pouco profundo em seu braço.

Veck então se lembra de Cain, amaldiçoando-se por não ter feito algo antes em relação ao machucado. Ajoelhou-se também ao lado, conjurando uma rápida magia.

"— Holly-Restauração. " – falou Veck colocando sua mão no machucado de Cain.

Isso não iria fazer a ferida sumir, mas por hora seria mais que o suficiente. O ferimento começou a fecha-se vagarosamente. O vampiro a frente apenas observava o estúpido ato de Veck.

"— O que veio fazer nesse navio no final das contas!? " – pergunta Veck olhando para o ser.

O vampiro recua uns passos. O olhar no que Veck o olhava era de um assassino, sombrio e perverso. Um frio subiu por sua espinha, assim como um sorriso sensual se formou em seus lábios.

" _Realmente se parecem... Esse olhar penetrante._" – pensou o vampiro preso no olhar de Veck " _Mas uma coisa não esta batendo, o Mestre disse que seu cabelo era todo prateado e seus olhos eram como duas lindas esmeraldas claras... Será que realmente é esse o cara que estou atrás?_ " – concluiu ainda em pensamentos.

"— Vamos, diga o que quer? " – a frase saiu em quase uma ordem dos lábios de Veck

"— Você é realmente o vampiro chamado Vectorius Razard? " – perguntou o vampiro, tinha que ter certeza.

"— Sim, este é meu nome. " – responde Veck levantando-se e trazendo Cain consigo. "— Agora... Pare de enrolar e responda a minha pergunta."

"— Por hora, só vim trazer uma mensagem de 'nosso' Mestre. Mas achei algo realmente bom... " – fala dando um sorriso macabro, olhando fixamente Cain "— O sangue desse humano é o mais saboroso que já tive o prazer de provar. "

Cain sentiu-se humilhado por estar sendo tratado apenas como um objeto, ou um almoço.

"— Seu insolente! " – grita Cain, correndo para cima deste com sua espada.

Veck estava querendo saber qual seria a maldita mensagem, mas Luna estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade. Já que deixou os outros inimigos todos para ela. Correu então para mais perto da garota. Recebendo desta um sorriso aliviado. Começou rapidamente a conjurar uma de suas magias.

"— Vamos dar um fim primeiro a esses monstros. " – fala Veck para Luna .

Esta se afasta um pouco de Veck, tomando a atenção dos monstros para ela. Para assim Veck poder conjurar mais tranqüilo. A garota desviava graciosamente dos ataques que vinham dos monstros, pulando para traz e rapidamente disparando uma flechada.

Para os que atrevessem a chegar muito perto, ela possuía uma pequena adaga prateada, que com precisos ataques acertava o monstro, para logo em seguida se afastar preparando para flecha-lo.

No outro canto do navio Cain e o estranho vampiro estavam travando uma turbulenta batalha, fora o ferimento causado antes pelo inimigo, pareciam que os dois estavam empatados.

Cain se esforçava ao máximo para acerta-lo, mas a maldita agilidade de vampiro não deixava acontecer tal ato. Mas com o esforço que fazia, o ferimento voltara a se abrir, fazendo com que começasse a sangrar. Os olhos do vampiro faiscaram ao olhar o braço ensangüentado de Cain.

"— Você é um alimento interessante, seu gosto é simplesmente deleitoso. " – disse soletrando a ultima palavra em tom malicioso.

"— Não ouse me tocar! " – gritou Cain, dando-lhe outra espadada.

O vampiro desvia furtivamente, e em um movimento rápido desarma Cain, parando atrás deste segurando suas mãos e as puxando para trás prendendo-as.

"— O que!? " – gritou cain confuso. "— Me solte! "

"— Por que? " – falou o outro em seu ouvido. "— A diversão... Só esta começando "

Sem mais delongas, o vampiro morde o braço de Cain, perto de onde havia feito o corte. Uma dor horrível se espalhou pelo corpo de Cain, sentia como se mil agulhas estivessem sendo fincadas em si.

O vampiro por outro lado, estava deliciado com o sangue de Cain, não sabia como um homem podia ter um sangue tão doce e saboroso, sentia que podia se viciar fácil neste sangue.

"— Argth! Larga-me! " – gritava Cain se debatendo, mas com o tempo começava a perder a consciência.

Veck estava entretido aniquilando os monstros junto com Luna, mas para ao escutar a voz de Cain procurando rapidamente este pelo navio. Fica pálido ao olhar a cena, em que Cain estava sendo mordido por aquele vampiro.

Com um ódio profundo apoderando-se de seu peito, acaba por deixar Luna encarregada de acabar com os monstros restantes, indo correndo em direção a Cain para socorre-lo.

"— Cain! "

Luna escuta a voz de Veck, notando que este queria ir até Cain. Então com uma rajada de flechas aniquila os inimigos que estava atrapalhando a passagem de Veck.

"— Ve... Veck... " – chamou baixo o nome do amigo, já perdendo suas forças e sua vista escurecendo.

"— Não toque no que é MEU! " – gritou Veck se aproximando e puxando o vampiro que estava a morder Cain.

Este então vai ao chão inconsciente. Veck olha furioso o amigo desfalecido no chão, não agüentando sua ira, da um soco na cara do vampiro desgraçado que ousou fazer isso com SEU alimento. Viu com mais ódio este levar a mão ao rosto sorrindo futilmente para Cain.

"— Sublime... Esse cara possui um sabor único... Se eu pudesse faze-lo meu... " – falou o vampiro limpando o sangue de Cain e depois lambendo os dedos, saboreando o restante do liquido. "— Se eu tivesse o poder... Ele seria meu. "

"— Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui! " – grita Veck segurando o vampiro pela gola e puxando-o.

O Veck fica cara a cara com vampiro, este então nota o olhar assassino de Veck. Sentiu um frio mortal na espinha.

"— Seus olhos... Se parecem com os dele... Seu olhar... Frio e assassino. "

"— Como!? " – Veck pisca os olhos "— Não! Não me compare com ele... Nunca! " – fala Veck jogando o vampiro no chão.

Veck olhava para o outro vampiro no chão, ainda aturdido com as palavras ditas por este. Mas logo se recupera.

"— Diga logo o que quer e saia! " – ordena Veck

"—Meu tempo aqui esta acabando mesmo... " – comentou o vampiro, levantando-se e limpando sua roupa "— Você ainda é escravo do Mestre, e ele o quer de volta. Já que o Mestre é muito bondoso, esta disposto a perdoa-lo por ter fugido... Após uma breve punição, é claro. "

"— Nunca... "

"— Mas você poderá continuar seu treinamento e até talvez ter o privilégio de se tornar um vampiro completo."

"— Eu não quero nada disso! " –gritou Veck "— Não depois do que ele me fez... Ele... Ele... "

"— Águas passadas, o Mestre precisa de você novamente. " – após falar o vampiro solta uma gargalhada maquiavélica, se aproximando de Cain.

"— Se afaste dele, se quiser voltar vivo! "

"— Por que estima tanto os humanos...? " – perguntou encarando Veck "— Humanos são sujos e repugnantes, como ratos! São como cobras, covardes e traiçoeiras! Tecem teias de mentiras como aranhas. "

"— Não! Os humanos não são todos assim! Você já foi um, deve saber. " – tenta argumentar Veck, recebendo do outro uma cara de desprezo.

"— Que inocente... Talvez eu entenda o que o Mestre vê em você... "

"— Já deu seu recado, então trate de ir embora! E leve esses seres repugnantes com você. "

O vampiro caminha a passos lentos em direção a Veck, desviando por esse, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

"— O Mestre ainda precisa de você... Saiba que nunca poderá fugir dele... " – sussurra.

"— Eu nunca voltarei, avise isso a ele! "

"— Não se preocupe, mas saiba que vou relatar tudo o que aconteceu ao Mestre " – falou passando pelo Veck, ficando de costas para este "— E avise para aquele humano, que eu volto para me alimentar dele outro dia. "

O vampiro continuou andando até o meio do navio. Deu alto assobio e os monstros pararam de atacar, desaparecendo em seguida.

Luna senta-se no chão completamente exausta. Finalmente poderá descansar, já estava ficando quase sem flechas, e se isso ocorresse ela estaria em sérios apuros.

"— Quase esqueci de me apresentar... Que grosseria minha. " – Comentou o vampiro virando-se para Veck novamente "— Vitor Áster, este é meu nome. " – após pronunciar seu nome, desapareceu em instantes.

Veck olhou para o lugar onde antes estava o ser que se nomeou Vitor Áster. A raiva apoderou-se de seu ser, só de pensar em seu Mestre. Mas um gemido baixo o chamou a atenção, tirando em instantes essa raiva de seu peito ao lembrar de Cain.

Virou-se para este, vendo-o no chão, com uma poça de sangue que saia de seu braço, que agora alem de cortado estava com buracos nada gentis da morrida daquele outro vampiro. Veck correu ate Cain.

"— Cain... Você está bem? " – disse Veck ajoelhando-se ao lado.

"— ...Argth... " – a única coisa que saiu da boca de Cain foi um gemido rouco.

Cain estava em um estado deplorável, tivera ficado inconsciente a maior parte do tempo, e estava acordando só agora sentindo muita dor.

Para a extrema sorte de Veck. Pois Cain não tivera escutado o que ele falou. Pois se Cain começasse a desconfiar que o mordia, conhecendo-o, este nunca iria perdoa-lo.

Luna da um suspiro aliviada, vendo que a situação melhorou, mas estava muito preocupara com Cain, então se levantou indo de encontro aos dois.

"— Vocês estão bem? " – perguntou a garota.

Veck olha para a Luna, apenas concordando com a cabeça, para logo em seguida erguer-se trazendo Cain apoiado em seu ombro. Caminhou a passos lentos, levando-o para até o quarto em que por enquanto este estava dormindo. A garota, só por precaução, acompanhou-os até o lugar.

Assim que chegaram no lugar, Luna arrumou a cama, e Veck colocou cuidadosamente o Cain, meio sonolento, na cama.

"— ... Veck.... " – chamou pelo amigo, abrindo lentamente seus olhos, sentindo sua consciência voltar aos poucos.

"— Calma Cain, já vamos cuidar desse ferimento, apenas fique parado... " – comentou Veck, olhando para o corte no braço de Cain.

Por um momento Veck se perdeu nos seus pensamentos. Aquele cheiro. Aquela cor. Olhava o braço ferio, até com uma certa luxuria. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade mística, parecia maliciosidade misturada com possessividade.

Algo ali o estava chamando a atenção, sabia o que era, mas ainda não queria acreditar. Lembrou-se do que Vitor disse após morder Cain. Sublime, esta foi a palavra para descrever o sangue. E podia afirmar que era verdade.

Luna nota o jeito estranho e fixo no qual Veck olhava para o ferimento. Chegou mais perto deste, cocando em seu ombro, despertando-o assim do estado em que Veck se encontrava.

"— Vou ao meu quarto, acho que tenho algumas ataduras... Luna acho bom você, como é a capitã, ir cuidar da sua tripulação. " – comenta Veck, olhando-a de forma gentil.

Mas a garota não sabia se saia ou não. Era arriscado deixar Cain sozinho com Veck, principalmente no estado abalado em que este se encontrava. Algo estava estranho, mas acabou por acatar o pedido de Veck, saindo do quarto.

"— Veck... Eu vou virar vampiro? " – falou baixinho Cain, parecia muito cansado.

"— Não. Ele não tem esse poder. "

"— Por que não tem? " – pergunta Cain, com sua típica curiosidade.

"— Por que ele ainda não tomou o sangue de seu Mestre. "

"— Então você também não pode? "

"— Não, mas esqueça isso, vou ao meu quarto procurar alguma atadura... Posso demorar um pouco. " – falou já saindo do quarto.

Veck sabia perfeitamente onde estavam as ataduras que predicava, mas necessitava esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Chegou ai seu quarto e rumou para o banheiro, chegando neste, abriu a torneira e não fez mais simplesmente nada.

Ficou apenas a olhar a água cair. Seus pensamentos passavam pela sua mente, como a água que caia sem parar da torneira. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Não sabia mais o que sentia.

Decide finalmente fazer algo, lavando seu rosto. Seus olhos desviaram da pia, partindo para o espelho. Soltou um longo suspiro, estava cansado de tudo isso. Ainda possuía aqueles olhos com coloração escarlate, assim como as pontas de seu cabelo possuíam a mesma cor.

Nem mesmo ele sabia o porque disso só acontecer consigo. Toda vez que tomava sangue, isso acontecia. Sim, ele já tinha tomado sangue antes. Não foram mais que sete vezes, sendo cinco dessas por influência de seu Mestre...

Mas todas as vezes acontecia a mesma coisa. E sempre notava que seu Mestre ficava extremamente satisfeito quando isso ocorria, e o estimulava a mais e mais se alimentar. Isso o torturava a alma.

Sabia também, que em mais nenhum outro vampiro isso acontecia, nem nos que se alimentavam de energia espiritual como ele. Era algo raro, extremamente raro, talvez por esse fato seu Mestre o queria de volta.

Lembrava-se de tudo com tanta perfeição, que chegava a dar náuseas. Mesmo já tento passado quase cem anos. As torturas. A maldição. A perda. Tudo, tudo por causa de seu Mestre.

Uma dor horrível começou a apoderar-se de seu ser, talvez fosse melhor afastar tais recordações de sua mente, antes que isto o consumisse por completo.

Terminou de lavar seu rosto, enxugando-o e saindo do banheiro. Pegou rapidamente as ataduras que estavam guardadas entre seus pertences e rumou para o quarto ao lado.

"— Desculpe a demora... " – falou após entrar no quarto de Cain.

"— Claro. " – disse sorridente, disfarçando a dor.

Veck adentrou mais no quaro, notando que Cain segurava uma toalha em cima do corte. E que esta estava quase toda vermelha.

"— A senhorita Luna esteve aqui, deixou uma bacia com água morda e algumas toalhas. " – comentou Cain, apontando para a mesa no canto do quarto, que estava com os itens citados "— Ela não pode ficar pois está ajudando o medico com os feridos. "

"— Certo... Sente-se que eu faço tudo, apenas relaxe... "

Caminhou lento até a bacia, pegando-a e levando para mais perto de Cain, colocando-a em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Logo em seguida, sentou-se na cama, pegando a toalha que Cain usava no corte.

" _Sangue..._ " – Pensou Veck.

Essa palavra ficou ecoando pela sua mente. Tinha que se controlar. Sendo um vampiro de energias, não precisava de sangue para sobreviver. Mas mesmo assim, aquele cheiro, aquela cor...

"— Veck? " – chamou pelo amigo, estranhando o fato deste não fazer nada.

"— De-Desculpe... "

Veck decidiu parar com aquela criancice, já era bem experiente, não podia se deixar levar só por causa de alguns instintos. Continuou assim então a cuidar do ferimento de Cain.

"— Isso está um pouco mais grave do que pensei... Talvez tenha se agravado por ter usado a espada, mesmo estando ferido. "

"— Vai demorar muito a cicatrizar então...? " – pergunta Cain, meio preocupado.

"— Se eu deixar do jeito que está, talvez demore quase um mês... Mas.. Fique quieto um instante Cain. " – Veck fecha seus olhos, começando a murmurar encantamentos "—Holly-Restauração. " – pronunciou logo em seguira, tocando no ferimento.

Este começa vagarosamente a se fechar, mas não conseguiu cicatrizar completamente.

"— Como eu usei essa magia a pouco tempo em você, e ainda no mesmo ferimento... Ela não surtirá muito efeito... Mas acho que já é o suficiente " – comenta Veck, feliz por ver que o ferimento ficara menos preocupante.

"— Saber magia, é bem útil "

"— Concordo, agora acho que demorará apenas uns três ou quatro dias para estar normal. " – avisa Veck "— Mas esta roupa não tem jeito. " – comenta rindo do estado em que ficara a camisa de Cain.

"— Que pena, eu gostava dessa camisa... " – falou meio aborrecido, terminando de rasgar a sua camisa "— Melhor ficar sem esses trapos. "

"— Mas não pense que acabei de cuidar desse ferimento não. Fique quieto que pode doer um pouco... Mas você acostuma. " – avisou Veck, segurando as ataduras nas mãos.

"— Cert-Arrhg! Veck, você podia ser mais delicado! " – comenta Cain, sentindo dor "— Não use tanta força... "

"— Desculpe. " – pede "— Mas já estou acabando... Agüente um pouco mais. "

"— A-Aii... "

"— Para quem levou uma espadada, você está reclamando de dor por pouca coisa " – comenta rindo.

"— A culpa é sua. Se fosse você quem estivesse assim, eu não usaria tanta força "

"— Mas é bom usar força... Vai sarar mais rápido. "

"— Certo... "

"— Viu, nem doeu tanto, já terminei. " – avisa Veck.

"— Obrigado. "

"— Bem... Agora que já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Vou embora. "

"— Já? " – a voz de Cain saiu meio triste.

"— Sim. Tenho que pagar uma promessa que fiz a Luna... Se não é capaz dela me matar... "

"— Que promessa? " – perguntou sem pensar.

"— Hum... Ela pode estar um pouco cansada, mas sei que ela agüenta... " – o sorriso de Veck estava um tanto predador e malicioso.

"— Bem... Continuo sem saber sobre o que se trata, mas tudo bem. Boa noite. "

" _Sim... Vai ser boa..._ " – pensou Veck "— Boa noite Cain, descanse bastante essa noite... talvez amanha já chegamos ao destino. "

Veck saiu do quarto e Cain dica a ver a porta fechada a sua frente, pensando em tudo que ocorreu no dia. Sentia ódio daquele maldito vampiro que ousou o morder, e naquela dor horrível que sentiu ao ter seu sangue roubado de suas veias.

Sorte que Veck nunca faria tal ato consigo, pois sabia que o amigo não o trairia assim. Nunca o perdoaria caso isso ocorresse. Nem percebeu quando dormiu, tão envonto em pensamentos no amigo. Amanha finalmente sairiam do navio e partiriam para o templo ao sul dos pântanos.

O tempo se passou, e o sol já fazia sua presença no céu. Estava uma manhã muito fria. Cain lentamente começa a despertar, notando assim que acorda, que não sentia mais dor em seu braço. Decide então tomar um banho. Teve muito cuidado para não molhar as ataduras em seu braço ferido, já que doera muito da ultima vez para coloca-las.

Saiu do banheiro, rumando para um enorme armário, escolhendo assim a roupa que usaria. Olhou por alguns instantes, analisando o que usaria. Vestido-a em seguida.

Optou por uma camisa negra longa sem mangas, com alguns detalhes em roxo, assim como um sol em suas costas. Esta combinava com uma cala, um pouco justa, de couro em um tom pairando entre roxo e negro. Usava ainda luvas e botas que vinham até seus joelhos.

Após terminar de se vestir, sai do quarto. Reparou de relance que a porta ao lado acabou-se de se fechar, então Veck já devia estar acordado. Rumou então para este quarto.

Chamou pelo nome do amigo algumas vezes, mas nada aconteceu, quando foi bater na porta notou que esta estava só encostada. Acabou entrando, vendo Veck jogado na cama, suas roupas amassadas, meio abertas, cabelo bagunçado do, alem deste parecer bem cansado.

"— Veck? " – chamou pelo amigo, parado na porta.

"— ...Cain? "

"— O que aconteceu? "

" _Ingênuo... _" – pensou Veck "— ... Quantos anos disse mesmo que tens? "

"— dezoito... " – respondeu Cain, não entendendo o por que da pergunta.

"— Cain... Você é muito inocente... "

"— Inocente!? "

"— Hum... Agora pensando, deve ser culpa da educação que teve... "

"— ...? "

"— Se eu estou desse jeito, imagine o estado de Luna... " – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"— A senhorita Luna? " – perguntou Cain, meio confuso ainda, parando e pensando em tudo.

Cain bota a mão na boca, quando finalmente descobre o que acontecera. Um leve rubor fica em seu rosto.

"— Vejo que notou. "

"— Eu... Eu vou deixar você descansar. " – falou Cain saindo as pressas do local.

" _Com certeza ele ainda é virgem..._ " – pensa Veck, vendo Cain quase correr dali.

Cain andava apressado pelos corredores, ainda estava vermelho, e com uma dor estranha em seu peito. Talvez por causa do ferimento. Em pouco tempo ficou entediado, não tinha nada para se fazer. Decidiu então ficar a observar o mar lá da proa.

Naquele dia, o céu parecia ridiculamente belo. Não tinha ninguém para conversar, já que Veck estava descansando e Luna também.

"— Hei, principezinho! "

Cain virou-se confuso, para ver quem era. Estranhou o fato de serem um grupo de marujos, que estavam passando por ali.

"— O principezinho, não quer fazer algo de útil e ajudar no trabalho pesado? " – perguntou um dos marujos, parando perto de Cain.

Cain pensou em reclamar por ter sido chamado de 'principezinho'. Mas desistiu, em seguida. Afinal, não tinha nada para fazer e um pouco de trabalho não faz mal a ninguém. Acabou por abrir um lindo sorriso e concordando com a cabeça, para a surpresa do marujo.

O dia se seguiu tranqüilo, com Veck e Luna repousando e Cain, junto com a tripulação, arrumando os estragos causados pela luta de ontem.

"— Terra a vista! " – gritou o marujo no mas alto mais alto do navio.

Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Cain, que sai correndo em direção ao quarto, para arrumar seus pertences. Chegando lá, começa a guardar tudo rapidamente. Mas em meio a tudo aquilo, avistou sua espada.

Não sabia se a odiava, por tê-lo amaldiçoado ou se a agradecia, por com ela ter salvado seu reino. Guardou tudo, e saiu do quarto, indo para o do Veck. Aquela dor no peito voltou.

"— Posso entrar? " – perguntou, batendo na porta.

"— Claro. "

Entrou meio cauteloso, após ouvir a afirmação de dentro do quarto. Veck estava sentado na cama, terminando de secar seus cabelos com uma toalha.

Silencio. Ambos estavam mudos. Após um tempo, Veck termina de secar seus cabelos, e olha sorridente para Cain.

"— Notou algo diferente? " – pergunta Veck.

Cain então nota, que o cabelo de Veck e seus olhos tinham voltado a sua coloração original deixando de possuir aquele misterioso escarlate. Os cabelos estavam na mais pura e reluzente prata, e seu olhar estava verdejante.

"— Normal... Voltou ao normal " – falou totalmente alegre.

"— Sim. "

"— Bem melhor assim. "

Silencio novamente. Veck já estava estranhando fato de Cain não querer começar alguma conversa, talvez tivesse algo estranho com este. Decidiu então ele mesmo tentar começar um dialogo.

"— Agora reparando em suas roupas... " – comenta Veck "— Você gosta muito de preto e roxo, não é? "

"— Verdade. Do mesmo jeito que você gosta de prata e verde. " – responde rindo baixo.

"— Realmente. "

"— Ah! Lembrei-me agora, falta pouco para chegaremos. " – avisa Cain.

"— Que bom. Então vamos arrumar tudo e pegar os cavalos. "

Algumas horas depois. Ambos estavam no convés do navio com tudo pronto. Já se podia ver, lá no horizonte, o local no qual iriam desembarca.

O dia estava nublado, possivelmente mais tardar, poderia estar chovendo. Um vento gélido passa por Cain o fazendo tremer, levando assim suas mãos aos braços em uma tentativa, em vão, de se aquecer.

Estava ficando muito frio para Cain, então este decide esperar dentro do navio, pelo menos lá estaria bem mais aconchegante.

Veck debruça-se na borda do navio. Aquele clima estava tão agravável para ele, que algumas doces memórias viveram a mente.

"— Even... " – uma palavra saiu em um sussurro inaudível de sua boca " _Caso não consiga remover a maldição do Cain... Talvez o único jeito seja voltar para esta cidade...._ " – pensou, lembrando-se do reino no qual nascera.

Finalmente o navio atraca, e Cain, começa a se despedir da triplicação, já que acabaça conhecendo a todos. Em quanto Veck esperava-o já em terra firme, analisando a área em volta.

O céu estava mais acinzentado que antes, e um vento gélido insistia em passar pelas arvores da região. Era uma floresta densa porem, parecia que algo na região estava as arvores doentes, tudo naquele lugar parecia morto e sem vida.

"— Infelizmente, esse é o único caminho... A Floresta das Ilusões... " – fala Veck, já pensando no pior.

"— Não vai se despedir da senhorita Luna? " – pergunta Cain, descendo do navio, trazendo consigo seu cavalo.

"— Não... Talvez ela demore a acordar. Em todo caso, é bom nos tentarmos sair da floresta antes que escureça. " – explica Veck, ressuscitando seu cavalo.

Depois de algum tempo, ambos já estavam montados, com tudo pronto já indo em direção a floresta.

Apressadamente uma garota corria feito desesperada pelo navio, passando por tudo e a todos, chegando finalmente ao convés. Olha espantada vendo que já era tarde demais. Já tinham partido. Ainda era possível vê-los, mas o navio já tinha zarpado.

"— Vectorius! Seu desgraçado. " – gritou Luna, na beirada do navio.

Os cabelos cor fogo balançavam ao vento, esta possuía pequenas lagrimas nos olhos, que já começavam a descer pelo rosto. Veck e Cain param de cavalgar, mas apenas Cain, que se vira para observar a garota.

"— Veck, não é melhor ir lá? " – pergunta Cain, virando-se para o amigo.

"— ... " – este apenas ignorou os dois.

"— Vectorius! Eu te amo! " – gritou a garota aos quatro ventos.

"— Veck... Tem certeza que não vai mesmo lá? " – pergunta Cain novamente.

Veck então da um sorriso cínico e confiante, só visto por Cain que podia jurar que Veck em um pequeno momento parecia ser uma outra pessoa, uma que só se aproveitou de Luna e depois a descartou.

"— Veck...? "

Este então apenas levanta a mão, e volta a cavalgar em direção a floresta, sendo seguido por um confuso Cain.

Luna fica arrasada, fora igual da ultima vez. Não importava o quanto lutasse, nunca conseguia o amor de Veck. Mas apesar dede tudo, este não estava mais como antes, estava até mais gentil. O Veck de antigamente era quase um ser sombrio, ainda era ligado muito ao passado e as torturas empregadas por seu mestre.

Não tinha mais nada a fazer, a não ser esperar um dia pela volta de Veck. Ficou lá parada, debruçada na beirada do seu navio, vendo os dois se distanciarem mais e mais. A única coisa ainda realmente visível, era os símbolos do Sol nas costas de Cain e o da Lua nas costas de Veck.

"— Os seres 'solares' são aqueles que conseguem produzir luz própria, e até iluminam os outros. " – fala Luna em um sussurro, olhando para o símbolo nas costas de Cain "— Mas os seres 'lunares' são aqueles que só conseguem brilhar graças a presença dos 'solares'... " – termina a frase, olhando agora para o símbolo em Veck, dando um suspiro alegre no final " _Vectorius... Apesar de tudo, parece que você está começando a se livrar do passado. Somente para ajudar o Cain..._ " – pensa, não conseguindo vê-los mais.

---.---..---.---.---

Cain e Veck já estavam cavalgando a horas pela floresta. Mal algo parecia incomodar Veck, que olhava tudo a volta com muito cuidado.

"— Veck, algo o está preocupando? "

"— Para dizer a verdade, sim. " – respondeu Veck

"— O que seria? "

"— Essa floresta... A Floresta das Ilusões ... "

"— Já ouvi historias delas, por aventureiros pe passavam pelo reino. Mas nunca me contavam ao certo como ela era. " – comenta Cain, dando uma boa olhada ao redor.

"— É bom não nos separarmos, essa floresta é famosa por pregar peças aos viajantes. " – pede Veck "— Entendeu Cain? " – fala virando-se para este, percebendo que estava sozinho no local. "— Aquele garoto... "

---.---..---.---.---

Cain tinha avistado uma criança vestida toda de branco, correndo pela floresta e acabou por ir em direção a esta, não escutando o pedido de Veck.

A garota corria e corria, parecia se divertir dando pequenas risadas. Cain continuava atrás desta, até que ela para.

O lugar aonde a garota parou era na frente de um enorme lago, cujas águas eram limpas e cristalinas, dando um contraste à floresta sem vida.

"— A senhorita está perdida? Precisa de ajuda?" – pergunta Cain, descendo do cavalo.

"— ... "

Nada foi ouvido em resposta. A garota apenas permaneceu parda olhando-o agora com desdém.

"— Estais bem? " – perguntou novamente Cain.

"— ... "

Novamente nada foi pronunciado por parte da garota. Cain estranhava isso. Foi só quando este avista um sorriso macabro cindo da garota, quem se lembra de Veck, procurando este em volta. Notando finalmente que devia ter se perdido.

---.---..---.---.---

"— Esse garoto, realmente só me da trabalho! " – gritou Veck, em alto e bom som, para quem sabe assim este escutasse.

Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi afugentar um bando de aves negras de uma arvore, que voaram do desta. Cavalgando mais pelo lugar, sente algo em seu rosto, olha para cima percebendo que esta começando a chover. Só não recebera mais chuva antes, por causa das arvores.

"— Chuva... " – falou, levando a mão ao rosto e retirando a gora de chuva " _Melhor me abrigar e esperara chuva passar, já que vai ser quase impossível achar Cain assim..._ " – pensou logo em seguida

A chuva em instantes ficou mais forte. Veck cavalgou rápido até uma grande arvore que avistara. Desceu de seu cavalo, vendo este virar em seguida apenas uma pilha de ossos.

" _Agora é só esperar..._ " – pensou sentando-se na arvore.

---.---..---.---.---

Cain, que estava em outra parte da floresta, começava a sentir os pingos de chuva em si. O lugar aonde se encontrava não possuía muitas arvores. Por isso estava começando a se molhar.

"— Que garoto ingênuo..." – a voz veio da garota, que fez Cain olha-la confuso. "— Isso ainda vai te matar... "

"— O que disse? " – perguntou Cain, com um pouco de raiva.

"— Já começou... "

"— A chuva? " –

"— ... "

E pela terceira vez, a garota não responde a suas perguntas. Cain já estava começando a ficar com raiva, já que estava perdido por causa dessa garota que se recusava a responde-lo.

Foi aproximando-se da garota, a fim de tira-la do meio da chuva. Apesar de estar um pouco com raiva desta, não poderia deixar uma criança na chuva. Mas para surpresa de Cain, ao tentar toca-la, sua mão atravessou o corpo desta.

"— Como!? " – falou espantado, vendo a garota se distanciar um pouco de si e começar a rir.

"— Obrigada moço... Estávamos entediadas... " – responde a garota.

Cain, rapidamente se afasta mais desta, desconfiado de tudo. Teria caído em uma armadilha?

"— Eu não fiz nada. "

"— Nos deu um ótimo brinquedo, alma de um atormentado com o passado. "

"— 'Atormentado com o passado'? " – perguntou Cain, achando estranho o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

"— ... "

Cain, recebendo de resposta o silencio da garota, reflete sobre o que esta estava falando antes. Após alguns instantes compreende do que se tratava.

"— Veck!? " – perguntou Cain, extremamente preocupado. "— O que você fez com ele!? "

"— Não lhe fizemos mal... Apenas... " – e a garota fica muda.

Cain já estava muito preocupado0 com Veck. Sabia que este tinha poderes o suficiente para se virar, mas se ele tivesse caído em alguma armadilha... Sentia-se culpado, foi ele próprio que levou Veck a isso, quando se afastou deste.

"— Apenas...!? " – já não estava mais agüentando o suspense que aquela garota, ou seja lá o que é aquilo, estava proporcionando.

"— Você é o que para o vampiro? " – perguntou a garota aproximando-se de Cain.

"— Amigo! "

"— Interessante... " – ironizou "— Já que é assim, lhe darei um presente... " – a garota olhava-o de forma divertida.

"— .... "

Dessa vez quem nada disse fora Cain. Não entendia o por que de tudo isso. Afinal presenteá-lo por ter traído seu amigo. Entregando-o em uma armadilha...?

"— Eu não quero nada, apenas diga-me aonde Veck esta! " – ordenou Cain, para a garota.

Esta fez uma cara de espanto, pelo tom da voz que viera de Cain. Mas nada fez, continuou lá parada, com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse gostado apesar do espanto.

"— Já começou... Só vai parar quando tudo acabar. " – falou ela, ajoelhando-se e fazendo um circulo pequeno a frente "— Venha. Venha se divertir com agente... Conheça o passado, as memórias... O que tanto atormenta seu 'amigo'. "

Após a garota falar, uma luz dourada surge no circulo que esta tinha feito no chão. Em instantes começa a surgir um espelho redondo, no qual ela o segura e posiciona no seu colo. Uma luz começa a emanar deste, e lentamente a imagem de Veck deitado em meio as raízes de uma grande arvore aparece.

"— Veck!? " – fala Cain, correndo e ajoelhando-se a frente da garota, olhando fixamente o espelho "— Que bom que estais bem... " – comentou aliviado.

Cain começou a observar melhor o espelho em si, com sua típica curiosidade. Ele era de tamanho médio, com a borda toda negra com varias inscrições nela.

"— É o Espelho das Almas. " – comenta a garota.

"— E o que ele faz? "

"— Mostra o que esta acontecendo com a vitima que escolhermos. " – responde ela

"— 'Vitima'!? "

"— Silencio! Preste a atenção no espelho. " – responde autoritária "— O espelho nos mostrará o que está atormentando a alma dele... O que ele está sonhando agora. "

De repente umas nuvens começam a aparecer na imagem, como se estivessem rodeando Veck. Aos poucos a imagem fica embaçada. O que deixa Cain muito confuso. Mas depois de alguns segundos aparece a imagem de uma vila coberta de neve.

"— Que a diversão comece " – avisou a garota, extremamente maliciosa.

CONTINUA...

15/11/08

**Nota da autora: **

Demorei, mas atualizei ( =D )

Ainda possui mais um bom pedaço a historia já feita em meu caderno, mas decidi que não vou deixar mais o capitulo ficar tão grande. É cansativo de se ler, e acaba dando dor de cabeça ( XD )

Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, dês de Hunters atacando Veck e Cain, a reaparição de mortos. Sei que sou má, mas adoro faze-los sofrer ( XP )

Aguardem, que ainda tem muito mais.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a todos que mandaram Review. Nossa, até a pouco tempo atrás a historia não possuía nem sequer um comentário ( Ç.Ç ) mas os tempos mudam. Eu sei que é por causa da participação especial do Veck e do Cain na minha fic 'Choco Bloody'. Mas o que importa é que alguém gosta desta historia, apesar das confusões existente nela ( XD )

Agradeço também a Mizuka, pelo apoio e pelo desenho extremamente lindo do Cain/Yami. Espero o do Veck Hein ( \o\ \o/ /o/ )

**By: Toynako**


	3. Prison Magic Parte 3

_**Parte 3**_

Lentamente Veck acorda de baixo de uma grande arvore coberta de neve. Olhou confuso para todos os lados. Notando um conhecido odiado e querido lugar.

"— Even!? " – pronúncia Veck, levantando-se "— Como vim parar aqui...? "

Olhou mais atentamente em volta, estranhando tudo, olhou novamente para arvore na qual há instantes atrás estava dormindo confortavelmente em suas raízes. Era a mesma que usava para descansar, depois de um treino pesado com seu Mestre.

"— Foi um sonho...? "

Andou mais pelo lugar, estranhando-o, apesar de conhece-lo extremamente bem. O clima frio. A branquidão do lugar. As pessoas que o olhavam de forma estranha, por causa de seu Mestre.

"— Vectorius! Vectorius, que bom que achei você! " – a voz feminina que veio de trás de Veck era doce e muito suave.

Veck se vira espantado, reconhecendo muito bem a doce voz que ouvira vinda atrás de si. Ao se virar é abraçado pelo pescoço por uma garota belíssima, de cabelos longos e ondulados de coloração loira.

Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam com o pouco sol que possuía aquele reino, em perfeita harmonia com seu rosto delicado. Esta estava a usar um vestido muito longo de coloração violeta e um casaco branco com capuz feito de pele de animais.

"— Luc...Lucy!? " – falou Veck extremamente espantado, afastando gentilmente a garota.

"— Credo Vectorius... Por que você está tão assustado? "

"— Lucy...? " – sussurra Veck, ainda confuso, olhando fixamente a garota a sua frente.

"— Eu estava te procurando... "

"— ... "

"— Vectorius você está estranho... o Senhor Shisue andou exagerando no treino novamente? " – pergunta a garota, dando um angelical sorriso para Veck.

Veck olha admirado aquele sorriso. Era lindo. Mas algo dentro de si fazia lembrar outra pessoa... Mas não conseguia lembrar-se direito quem era.

" _Com quem este sorriso parece...?_ " – pensou Veck, ainda vislumbrado com o sorriso de Lucy "— O sonho! " – falou em seguida.

"— Sonho? " – perguntou confusa a garota.

Lentamente fleches de memória cruzavam a mente de Veck. Lembrava-se de quem mais possuía um sorriso tão lindo quanto o de Lucy. Cain. Mas...

Teria tudo sido um pesadelo?

Antes poderia até ter dito que era um 'pesadelo', mas apesar do tempo ter sido curto, Cain transformou este em um doce sonho.

Mas então tudo agora era uma ilusão?

Olhou mais atentamente para a garota a sua frente. Em seu sonho, esta estava morta. E a dor desta perda, principalmente pela forma a qual ela foi tirada de sua vida, o torturavam sempre.

Acariciou os cabelos belamente ondulados desta, com uma delicadeza extrema, com medo de que o sonho se tornasse realidade e que tudo o que via agora não passasse de uma miragem.

Mais fleches de memórias do sonho vinham as mente. Parecia tudo tão real que estava já estava com o coração doendo, tanta a dor e tristeza que aquele sonho passava. Talvez seja mesmo um pesadelo...

"— Vectorius...? " – chamou a garota, preocupada.

Parecia tão real... Tudo era tão real... Que fazia o que estava vendo agora parecer uma utopia.

Lembrou-se que no sonho, ou pesadelo, era um vampiro com mais de trezentos anos. Instintivamente levou sua língua aos seus caninos, querendo constatar se eram realmente levemente pontudos, como os de um vampiro.

Nada, eram dentes normais.

Mas algo em seu coração dizia que aquela garota a sua frente era apenas uma ilusão. Já estava começando a acreditar em seu sonho, e se fosse como este, a garota a sua frente não poderia estar viva.

"— Vectorius... O que houve? " – perguntou esta, passando levemente a mão na face de Veck.

"— Lucy... " – sua voz saiu tremula, pelo medo de que o que estava acontecendo agora fosse a real ilusão "— Em que ano estamos...? " – perguntou, tentando achar uma resposta para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

A resposta da garota só deixou Veck mais confuso, mas era a resposta certa e já estava preparado para ela. De acordo com seu sonho, era a data que ainda era apenas um humano estudante de magia.

Fechou os olhos, ignorando a garota a sua frente que estava ficando preocupada pelo seu silencio. Um sorriso lhe veio a mente, e não era o da garota, mas sim o de Cain. Ele era real, seu único e real amigo.

" _Eu ainda devo estar na Floresta das Ilusões..._ " – pensou, clareando as idéias e colocando-as no lugar "— Mas tudo é tão real... " – pronunciou baixamente em seguida.

Seus olhos ardiam e não pode controlar suas lagrimas. Chorou. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, lotado de lagrimas, fitando a garota à frente. Ela realmente estava morta.

"— O que foi? " – a pergunta veio suave da garota.

Veck, agora já notando a verdade, olhava triste para esta. Tudo o que estava vendo, ouvindo, sentindo, não passavam de lembranças suas que foram modificadas por algum encantamento da floresta no qual estava. Tudo não passava uma lembrança, a lembrança de seu doce anjo.

A garota parecia realmente preocupada, não agüentava vê-lo desse jeito. Então singelamente removeu as lagrimas que teimavam em descer pelo rosto, aproximando-se lentamente mais dele, dando-lhe um suave beijo em seus lábios.

Veck arrepiou-se todo. Era extremamente real o que sentia... O calor daquela boca, que em anos nuca sentira outra igual. Mas sabia que isso era por que nunca poderia esquecer destes lábios, em contato aos seus. Da doce lembrança de seus beijos.

Doces e calmos, mas sempre o mexiam por dentro. Realmente a amava. Sempre a amou e ainda até hoje a ama. Não importava o quanto tempo passasse, ou quantas tinha em sua cama, trocaria tudo para ter novamente a dona daqueles lábios doces e quentes para si.

" _Até aonde essa lembrança vai? _ " – pensou Veck, após a garota afastar-se delicadamente dele, levemente corada, sorrindo de forma meiga " _Talvez eu possa aproveitar, matar a saudade... Antes de voltar para a fria realidade. _"

A garota da um lindo e puro sorriso para Veck, por um momento lembrou-se de Cain. Devia estar procurando por este, quem sabe poderia estar em perigo. Mas sabia que este podia se cuidar por uns tempos sozinho, enquanto desfrutava de suas lembranças.

"— Vectorius, vamos ao-COF, COF! Eu-COF, COF, COF!!... " – a garota tenta falar, mas não consegue pois começa a tossir desesperadamente.

Estava em uma crise respiratória , não podia quase respirar, já estava ficando tonta. Suas pernas falharam, e só não foi ao chão por que Veck a amparou, enlaçando sua cintura fina e bem modelada com o braço direito para que não caísse.

A garota ainda tossia com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Veck, este passava a sua outra mão nas costas em uma suave caricia a fim de acalmar sua crise. Com um pouco mais de tempo as tosses diminuem, e a garota se acalma, buscando proteção em um abraço apertado em Veck.

"— Estais bem? " – perguntou Veck, não ligando mais se era real ou não.

"— Estou... " – a vos de Lucy saiu tremula e baixa.

"— Vamos para sua casa... Você não devia ter saído de lá, precisa de repouso. "

"— Eu não agüento mais passar minha vida toda naquele quarto... " – falou meio deprimida, abraçando Veck mais forte.

"— Mas você sabe que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. "

Ao terminar sua frase, lembrou-se da realidade. Já estava esquecendo que tudo não passava de lembranças... Suas mais doces e preciosas lembranças.

Lentamente os dois se separam e andam calmamente para a casa de Lucy.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Cain olhava atentamente no espelho, no qual não refletia sua imagem mas sim as lembranças de seu amigo. Estava um pouco espantado em como este tratava a garota que via de uma forma tão afetuosa, tão diferente da forma na qual tratava Luna. Estava gentil e delicado. Mas notou também os olhares de indiferença que o povo daquele reino lançavam para ele.

" _Veck..._ " – pensou Cain

"— Não fique com ciúmes humano. " – falou sarcasticamente a garota cujo segurava o espelho.

"— Ciúmes!? De que? "

"— Hahahah! Vocês dois são realmente engraçados. "

"— Como...? "

"— Esqueça. "

"— Mas... Ele está bem? " – perguntou preocupado.

"— Calma... O seu 'amigo' não está sofrendo " – ironizou.

Cain então se acalmou um pouco, voltando a prestar a atenção ao espelho. Em um misto de curiosidade e medo por saber o passado de seu amigo.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Veck já estava na casa de Lucy, subindo com esta uma enorme escadaria que dava ao terceiro andar. Era uma casa enorme, toda branca mas possuía vários vasos de flores de todos os tipos e cores, impregnando a casa com varias fragrâncias. Lembrava-se de tudo, afinal nunca conseguira realmente esquecer.

Chegaram ao quarto, Veck abriu lentamente a porta deste, trazendo consigo delicadamente a garota.

"— Lucy deite-se, eu vou abrir um pouco as cortinas. "

O quarto para Veck era um tanto nostálgico. Era todo branco, assim como a casa, mas possuíam vários detalhes como tapetes, cortinas, lençóis e fronhas na cor violeta. Na qual lembrava perfeitamente ser a cor favorita dela.

"— Vectorius não precisa se preocupar... Eu estou bem. " – falou Lucy, já deitava na cama "— Você sabe que isto é normal. "

"— Sei... "

Sabia muito bem da doença grave que Lucy possuía, e que não tinha cura. Esta foi a razão principal para se submeter a qualquer coisa que o insano de seu Mestre pedira. Tudo para tentar salvar sua amada, mas sem esta saber do sacrifício que estava fazendo.

"— Já não está na hora de você ir estudar? O senhor Shisue deve estar lhe esperando. " – comentou a garota, ajeitando-se melhor na cama, de um modo que ficou parcialmente sentada nesta.

" _Meu Mestre... Talvez nesta época ele não esteja tão louco..._ " – pensou Veck, rumando para a porta.

"— Você está estranho hoje... Vai sair sem ao menos se despedir de mim? "

"— Desculpe Lucy, é que eu estou com muitas coisas na cabeça... "

"— Não se esforce muito nos treinamentos. " – comentou sorrindo.

Veck caminhou, quase como encantado pelo sorriso de Lucy, sentou-se na beirada da cama desta. Suavemente passou sua mão na face da garota, esta sorriu mais lindamente ainda. Eram iguais, não sabia como, mas os sorrisos de ambos Lucy e Cain eram os mesmos. Até nos jeito que se preocupa mais com os outros do que com si próprio.

"— Pena que nada do que eu fiz deu certo... " – pronunciou Veck, retirando a mão da face da garota.

"— Como? "

Isto que estava vendo era apenas um sonho, e tal como um não poderia modificar nada. Nada do que fizesse para tentar salvar sua amada valeria a pena. Nada adiantaria. Nada, simplesmente nada.

Mas algo poderia modificar, não neste sonho, mas sim na realidade. Ainda poderia salvar uma pessoa, algo que não conseguiu fazer quando era mais jovem. Mas agora já tinha poder e experiência o suficiente para salvar Cain.

" _Este sonho precisa acabar... Tem alguém que precisa de mim agora, e não é esta ilusão a minha frente._ " – pensou Veck levantando-se, decidido a por de alguma forma um fim a tudo.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

"— O Veck parece estar sofrendo... " – fala baio Cain, preocupado pelo amigo.

"— Esta assim, por que decidiu que a realidade é mais importante de que suas lembranças... De que você é mais importante que ela... "

"— Pare com isso agora! Liberte o Veck. " – ordenou Cain.

"— Não se preocupe humano tolo... Nada de mal acontecerá com o vampiro."

"— Mas... Ele está sofrendo... "

"— Mas nos estamos nos divertindo... " – comentou a garota, olhando para as arvores ao redor.

"— Liberte-o... " – pediu.

"— Mas a culpa foi sua... Por sua ingenuidade o vampiro caiu em nossa armadilha "

"— ...! "

Cain fica mudo, afinal realmente fora o culpado pela armadilha no qual os dois se encontravam. Sentia-se responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo a Veck, e realmente de uma certa forma, era.

"— Você parece realmente se importar com ele... " – comenta a garota.

"— Sim. "

"— Certo... Te dou duas escolhas. Pode ficar aqui vendo mais sobre o passado do vampiro, ou ir procura-lo pela floresta. "

"— Se eu encontra-lo, tem algum jeito de faze-lo açodar? "

"— Tem vários jeitos... Mas você tem certeza que não está curioso sobre o passado dele? "

"— Não mentir dizendo que não estou curioso... Mas não posso deixa-lo livrar-se dessa ilusão sozinho, já que a culpa principalmente minha. "

"— Que ato nobre, vejo que gosta muito dele. " – ironizou.

"— ...Podemos ter nos conhecido a pouco tempo... Mas sei que posso confiar nele... Ele... Ele é meu primeiro amigo de verdade. "

"— Interessante... "

A garota fechou sos olhos, como se estivesse a refletir sobre tudo. Já haviam brincado demais com os dois, e já estava na hora de liberta-los. Talvez uma ultima brincadeira, para ver no que poderia acontecer...

"— Você conhece a lenda antiga... A do beijo da princesa pura? " – comenta a garota.

"— Só ouvi falar... "

"— Talvez isto o acorde. "

"— Mas aonde eu vou arranjar uma princesa nesta floresta...? " – perguntou Cain, não entendendo aonde a garota queria chegar.

"— VOCÊ é um príncipe! " – lembrou a garota.

"— Mas não sou mulher! Não vou beijar outro homem. " – esperneou cain.

"— Bem... Existem outros modos, mas só lhe contarei este. " – avisa a garota, rindo logo em seguida.

"— Maldita... "

"— Tem algo que eu esqueci de comentar... " – pausou, olhando para o céu "— Agora que ele quer se livrar das ilusões, a garota em seu sonho vai fazer de tudo para prende-lo neste. E se isto acontecer, ele nunca mais acordara. "

"— COMO!? " – quase gritou Cain, levantando-se, olhando a garota de forma espantada "— Possuem outros modos de acorda-lo... Não é? " – perguntou, com a voz tremula.

"— Sim... Vários, mas duvido que os encontre antes do tempo acabar. "

"— Poderia ao menos me informar em que direção ele esta? " – pergunta, já rumando para seu cavalo.

"— Nossa... Que apresado. "

"— Me diga! " – ordenou.

A garota sorriu, vendo Cain de uma certa forma alterado. Singelamente apontou para um canto da floresta.

Cain não pensou duas vezes, cavalgou a toda velocidade para o local aonde a garota tinha apontado. Não ligando em receber em seu corpo os pingos daquela chuva, que pareciam navalhas de tão rápido que estava indo.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

"— Malditas ilusões.. " – comentou Veck, saindo da casa da garota.

"— Por que...? " – de repente, Lucy aparece a sua frente, e tudo a sua volta se modifica, aparentando estar no quarto da garota novamente "— Este era seu desejo..."

"— Meu desejo? " – pergunta Veck confuso, notando que talvez não fosse tão fácil sair deste sonho sem alguma ajuda.

"— Sim... Sempre quis que eu estivesse viva... Ainda sonha comigo, ainda espera ansioso que de alguma forma eu reencarne. " – comenta a garota, aproximando-se de Veck "— Ainda se culpa pela forma que eu morri... Pelo jeito que VOCÊ me matou. "

"— Não! " – grita Veck desesperado "— Foi um erro! Foi culpa do meu Mestre... "

"— Sim, foi um erro... Mas este erro foi causado por você, e isto custou a minha vida! "

Isto era o que Veck mais teria no mundo... Lembra-se detalhadamente a forma como sua amada morreu. Suas pernas estavam tremendo. Foi ao chão, não conseguindo mais se controlar.

"— Isso, sofra. Não há ninguém na no mundo real que se importa com você. " – comentou a garota, aproximando-se mais "— Fique comigo, nesta doce ilusão, nesta sua utopia. "

"— Ninguém...? " – sussurrou Veck.

"— Sim... Você sabe que a única pessoa na qual te amou, na qual importou verdadeiramente com você, foi eu. " – falou a garota ajoelhando-se na frente de Veck.

"— Lucy... "

"— Esta é a realidade... O que você pensa ser real é apenas um sonho... "

"— Sim... "

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

"— Achei! " – gritou Cain, ao avistar de longe, Veck deitado entre as raízes de uma grande arvore.

Ao se aproximar mais, desceu rapidamente de seu cavalo, não desviando o olhar de Veck. Sua expressão era de dor, algo em seu sonho o devia estar causando tal expressão. Aproximou-se mais, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Veck.

"— Veck... Acorde... Por favor... " – pediu, com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos.

Tocou-lhe lentamente o rosto, passando sua mão de forma delicada por este. Com medo de fazer algo de errado. Pensava em como acordar seu amigo...

"— Não vou usar aquele método daquela garota louca. " – sussurrou para si "— Como faço então para te acordar...? "

Em um ato de desespero, começou a sacudir Veck, tentando acorda-lo. Mas nada.

"— Eu preciso de você... " – desabafou, com mais lagrimas nos olhos.

Após sacudir Veck desesperadamente Cain sente a energia da sua espada aumentar na sua mente a voz do espírito da espada ecoar.

"— _Cain me use, deixe que eu acordo este vampirinho... _" – a voz soara em sua mente.

Quase que involuntariamente Cain segura a espada com as duas mãos e a crava na mão direita de Veck.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Neste momento, dentro dos sonhos do veck todas as ilusões se dissipam e este se pergunta o que esta acontecendo. Ele vê ao longe a figura de Yami em pé com uma aura negra em volta.

"— Até quando você pretende dormir? Meu hospedeiro ainda precisa de você. Acorde logo, antes que eu acabe corrompendo seu próprio corpo. " – falou este apontando o dedo na direção de Veck.

Neste momento Yami cria uma bola de energia negra em sua mão esquerda. Que parecia sugar toda a luz do ambiente, deixando apenas trevas. Este olha para o vampiro com indiferença.

"— Você tem apenas o tempo dessa bola absorver tudo inclusive você, para despertar deste sonho, caso não consiga, estará provado que você não é útil ao meu hospedeiro " – neste momento Yami sorri malignamente "— E sua alma será destroçada aqui mesmo! "

"— Você... Quem é você? " – pergunta Veck, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"— Tsk... Parece que eu superestimei você demais... É apenas um vampirinho cujo tem medo da realidade. "

"— Me deixe em paz... Ela, por ela eu fiz tudo... Mas ao mesmo tempo não consegui fazer nada. "

"— Deixe de viadagem! Se ela está morta, ache outra para ficar em seu lugar. " – ironiza Yami.

"— Não... Ela é única... A única na qual eu verdadeiramente amei. Mesmo estando morta, eu ainda a amo. Mesmo que ela nunca me desculpe por tê-la matado, eu ainda a amo. "

"— Que papo mais sentimentalista... " – comentou, rindo em seguida "— Bem... isto já não me intereça mais. Pelo meu hospedeiro, eu tentei te ajudar. Não pense besteiras depois... "

"— Hospedeiro...? "

"— Cain... Aquele ingênuo... "

"— Cain...? Este nome... Me é familiar... "

"— Aff! Aturar gente sem memória é um porre! " – comenta Yami "— Já o ajudei, agora cabe a você decidir se fica nesta ilusão ou se volta a realidade. "

"— Mas ela disse que esta é a realidade. "

"— Decida-se em quem vai acreditar... Se é no garoto cujo deve estar chorando neste momento ou se é nesta garota que é uma miragem. "

"— Chorando? Alguém está chorando... Por mim? "

"— Acorde e descubra se o que estou falando é verdade ou não... " – Fala Yami, com sua imagem começando a desaparecer "— Não se esqueça... Tem apenas o tempo desta esfera absorver tudo ao redor... "

Em um piscar de olhos, Veck se vê sozinho, em um lugar distorcido que aos poucos era absorvido pela esfera flutuando a sua frente.

No que acreditar?

Qual era a realidade?

Duvidas e mais duvidas. Veck ficava pensando em tudo, mas algo bloqueava suas memórias. A bola de energia negra a sua frente a cada instante ficava maior.

"— Lucy... Cain... "

Então sentiu algo quente em seu rosto, pareciam gotas de chuva, mas logo percebeu que se tratavam de lagrimas, quentes e delicadas. Alguém devia estar realmente chorando por ele. Olhou para cima, contatando apenas uma imensa escuridão, no qual misteriosamente lagrimas apareciam e pingavam em seu rosto.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, deixando-se aquecer por estas lagrimas. Mas foi então que algo estranho aconteceu. Um calor gostoso apoderou-se de seus lábios. Parecia um beijo de Lucy, mas era completamente diferente. Quem teria lábios mais ardentes, mas de uma forma extremamente delicada que ela?

Quem?

Precisava saber, talvez seria o fim de todos os lamentos, de todas as lamurias, de todos os sofrimentos. Talvez devesse acordar para saber quem lhe dera este beijo...

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Cain lentamente se afasta de Veck, extremamente vermelho pelo ato que acabara de fazer. Instintivamente leva sua mão a boca, passando levemente seus dedos nos lábios.

O que acabara de fazer era um absurdo, principalmente por ser um príncipe. Mas não agüentava mais vê-lo naquele estado. As lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto abundantemente, e não parava agora de ficar os lábios do amigo.

"— Veck... Acorde... " – pediu com a voz tremula por causa do choro.

A mão de Veck na qual foi cravada a sua espada, já estava regenerada, graças ao poder de cura que os vampiros possuíam. Apesar de que o sangue que saiu desta, ainda estar lá.

"— Ca-in... " – sussurrou Veck, lentamente abrindo os olhos.

Cain alegrasse todo, abrindo um enorme sorriso e abraçando o amigo. Se ninguém soubesse do ato que acabara de fazer, principalmente Veck, tudo poderia correr normalmente de novo.

"— Que bom! Que bom que acordou! " – fala sorridente Cain.

" _Acordei...? O que me fez acordar...? _" – pensa Veck.

"— Eu estava realmente preocupado.... " – comenta Cain, afastando-se um pouco de Veck.

"— Você...? Como você me acordou? " – pergunta Veck, retirando do seu rosto pequenas lagrimas do Cain " _Lagrimas..._ " – pensou em seguida, fitando sua mão, úmida por estas.

"— Bem... " – o rosto de Cain fica absurdamente vermelho "— Errrr... Bem... Eu... "

Veck olha Cain agindo de forma estranha, e extremamente corado. Mas não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido. Lembrava-se apenas das lágrimas em seu rosto... Da escuridão do lugar...

"— Eu... Eu... " – Cain ainda tentava achar uma resposta para disfarçar o que tinha feito "— Algo dento de mim, tomou o controle do meu corpo, e quando notei, já tinha cravado minha espada em sua mão direita... Desculpe. " – falou, o que de certa forma não era mentira.

"— Mão direita...? " – instintivamente Veck olha para sua mão, vendo nesta uma pequena poça de sangue "— Então foi isto que me acordou.... "

"— Sim... Só isso. " – responde ainda vermelho.

"— Obrigado. " – fala Veck abraçando Cain "— Você me tirou daquilo... Obrigado, muito obrigado. "

Cain nuca tivera reparado, mas o corpo de Veck possuía um calor bom. Por um instante pensou em ficar assim para sempre com este. Mas logo se recuperou, afastando Veck de si.

"— É melhor irmos... " – comenta Cain.

"— Sim... É bom sair desta floresta o quanto antes, e achar um bom lugar para acampar... "

Lentamente ambos se levantam. Veck olha melhor para si, estava todo molhado por causa da chuva que finalmente parecia que tinha acabado, assim como Cain. Rapidamente ressuscita seu cavalo e os dois partem do lugar. Rumando em direção a saída daquela maldita floresta.

Mas apesar de aparentemente nada ter mudado, tudo dentro de ambos haviam se modificado de maneiras absurdas. Pois tudo muda, exceto a certeza de que as coisas mudam.

CONTINUA...

9/12/08

**Nota da autora: **

Cap pequeno... Eu sei... ( Ç.Ç )

È que a parte que estava em meu caderno só deu isso ( XD )

Se eu não a atualizasse assim, poderia ser capaz de demorar bastante tempo, como a ultima atualização.

Neste Cap, deu pra ter uma pequena idéia do passado do Veck, espero que tenham gostado. Mas acho que ainda vai chegar um dia no qual Veck ira contar todo seu passado a Cain.

Originalmente o Prison Magic era apenas um script de um jogo que eu iria fazer no 'RPG Maker'... Mas eu descrevi as coisas demais, me empolguei na historia e acabei deixando um pouco de lado esta parte.

Mas agora, com mais tempo no PC ( tempo para usar o PC é diferente de tempo para fazer Fics... Ç.Ç ) Eu voltei ao projeto original, fazendo a historia no 'RPG Maker', não sei se farei ela toda ( principalmente pelo tamanho enorme que esta historia está tendo ) mas me esforçarei ( XD )

Depois que estiver concluída, postarei no orkut para as pessoas que quiserem jogar. Bem... Acho que já falei demais ( XD )

**Agradecimentos:**

Nesta historia original minha, eu realmente tenho que agradecer a quem me incentiva, não importando a forma na qual faz isso.

Muitas vezes já pensei em desistir de escreve-la, mas graças aos Reviews pude seguir em frente com esta historia.

**By: Toynako**


	4. Prison Magic Parte 4

**Parte 4**

Após aquela tortuosa noite, na qual trouxe para Veck algumas recordações indesejadas e uma ação precipitada de Cain, ambos cavalgavam tranqüilamente na direção no qual se encontrava um pântano para quem sabe livrar Cain da maldição no qual estava.

"— Veck, falta muito para chegarmos? " – perguntou Cain, observando a paisagem ao redor.

Apesar de estarem indo para um pântano, estavam passando por uma enorme planície. Esta possuía flores de vários tipos e cores, espalhadas por todos os lugares. Era totalmente diferente da Floresta das Ilusões, lugar cujo tinham abandonado há um dia. Este novo ambiente tinha um clima alegre no qual fazia Cain não consegui tirar um sorriso bobo do rosto observando a beleza do campo florido.

"— Levará mais alguns dias. " – responde Veck.

"— É que não agüento mais dormir ao relento... Ou em navios que balançavam a noite toda... " – reclama Cain, meio mimado.

"— Você nunca reclamou. "

"— ... "

"— Se estiver cansado, tem um vilarejo aqui perto. " – propõe Veck.

"— Um vilarejo? "

"— Sim. Demora um pouco mais para chegarmos ao pântano... Todavia, acho que não precisamos ter pressa. "

"— Mas... Não teria o risco de alguém me reconhecer neste local? "

"— Talvez. Mas acho pouco provável, já saímos do seu reino. Aqui, nestas terras, ninguém manda. "

"— Hunm... " – Cain fica um pouco pensativo "— Acho bom agente descansar por um ou dois dias em um local tranqüilo... "

"— Claro, aproveitamos e compramos mantimentos, é sempre bom ter bastante para o caso de algum imprevisto acontecer. "

"— O vilarejo é muito longe? " – pergunta Cain.

"— Se nos pegarmos aquela rota ali... " – Veck aponta para um caminho mais a frente "— Indo lento, para não cansar muito os cavalos e termos que parar antes... Chegamos ao entardecer. "

"— Certo, vamos para lá então. " – fala Cain, mais sorridente ainda.

Estava cansado, não queria admitir, mas estava. Era acostumado a sempre ter tudo do bom e do melhor e essa mudança drástica o estava cansando mais do que podia imaginar. E para acrescentar em poucos dias tinham acontecido coisas absurdas.

Começando pela invasão de seu reino, no qual para vencer inimigos desconhecidos teve que apoderar-se de uma espada amaldiçoada, partindo assim para uma viagem no qual coisas mais estranhas aconteceram.

Fora assaltado por um grupo de ladrões, cujo acabou levando uma flechada envenenada e ficando doente por alguns dias. E mais, ainda tinha enfrentado vários monstros e um vampiro desgraçado que ousou o morder. Nunca mais esqueceria da dor e humilhação que passou.

Porem ainda tem pior. Nunca em toda sua vida ousou pensar que um ato assim poderia acontecer. Um beijo. Um beijo em seu amigo. Apesar deste ter acontecido por não haver outros meios, ainda sim era um beijo. Isso estava martelando na cabeça de Cain por todo tempo.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Horas mais tarde, quando o sol começava a se por, ambos ainda cavalgavam pela rota no qual Veck falara que levaria ao vilarejo. Cain para de súbito, fazendo Veck fazer o mesmo em seu cavalo.

"— O que houve Cain? " – pergunta Veck, meio preocupado.

"— Uma escrava... " – responde Cain, apontando para frente.

Veck então olha para o local no qual Cain apontara. De certo havia sim uma escrava ali, amarrada a uma carroça, sendo puxada por esta, que estava indo rápido. Era visível, mesmo de longe, o esforço no qual a escrava estava tendo para acompanhar, descalça, a velocidade na qual a carroça estava.

"— Isso é normal. " – comenta Veck.

"— Não no meu reino. "

"— Este não é mais seu reino. "

"— Isso não importa. Ainda assim é errado. "

"— Cain, deixe isso para lá. É apenas mais um escravo entre tantos outros. "

"— Você sabe qual é o destino de escravas jovens, não é Veck? "

"— Serem obrigadas a irem para cama com seus donos. " – responde Veck, normalmente "— Isso nunca foi novidade. "

"— Não conhecia esse seu lado desumano Veck... " – comentou Cain.

"— ... "

"— Sei muito bem que não posso salvar todos-... "

"— Que bom que sabe. " – ironiza Veck, cortando a frase de Cain.

"— Nunca mais me interrompa. " – falou Cain, autoritário.

"— ... "

"— Se puder salvar um, isso já é de ajuda! "

Cain não espera mais nenhuma reclamação vinda de Veck, simplesmente sai cavalgando rápido em direção a carroça. Assim que ficou lado a lado desta, olhou melhor para a escrava, que quase corria. Notou melhor o jeito deplorável na qual esta se encontrava.

Roupas sujas e rasgadas, descalça a andar pelo lugar. Algemas pesadas a prendiam a carroça, a obrigando a segui-la no ritmo na qual esta ia, caso o contrario cairia aos chãos. Cabelos meio longos na coloração dourada, amarrados de qualquer forma por um barbante. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Cain foram seus olhos que brilhavam fortemente.

Todos os escravos que tinha o desprazer de encontrar, tinham a mesma coisa, a mesma característica. Seus olhos não possuíam brilho qualquer. Parecia simplesmente que tinham desistido de viver no exato momento em que viravam escravos.

Nunca chegou a ver, por ser raro demais, mas possuíam aqueles que ainda possuíam o brilho da vida por um ou dois anos, antes de desistir completamente de viver. Talvez fosse o caso desta escrava.

Mas esta escrava possuía um brilho esperançoso e confiante em seus belos olhos dourados. Por uns instantes Cain perdeu-se neste brilho enigmático, só voltando a si, quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado por Veck, que já estava a seu lado.

"— Cain... O que pretendes fazer...? " – indagou, meio irritado, Veck.

"— Liberta-la. " – avisou Cain, em tom alto que a escrava escutou.

Esta sorriu em agradecimento, vendo logo em seguida Cain ir mais rápido, chegando a frente da carroça.

"— Boa tarde senhor, poderíamos negociar uns instantes? " – perguntou educadamente Cain, para o homem que comandava a carroça.

Esta parou. E em instante a garota foi ao chão totalmente exausta. Veck olhou atentamente para esta, com uma certa raiva nos olhos, notando agora algo interessante sobre a escrava, que era o maior motivo de ter discutido com Cain.

"— O que desejas jovem senhor? " – falou um senhor já de idade, que controlava a carroça.

"— Esta escrava. Me venderia? "

"— Lamento informar, mas este já tem dono. "

"— E para quem seria? "

"— Vendi ao homem cujo é o dono dessas terras. "

"— Mas estas terras não possuem donos... " – comenta Cain.

"— O jovem senhor é bem ingênuo, pelo que vejo. "

"— Sim. Ele é, não me canso de falar isso... " – fala Veck com uma certa ironia na voz, chegando mais perto e intrometendo-se na convença.

"— Você está bem chato hoje, Veck " – reclama Cain.

"— Você é que é cheio de frescuras. E está estranho dês que saímos daquela floresta. "

"— Eu... " – Cain fica mudo.

"— Parece que os amigos estão tendo uma pequena crise. " – comenta o homem na carroça.

"— É esse garotinho que está com alguma frescura e eu não sei. "

"— 'Garotinho'!? " – grita Cain "— Como OUSA me chamar assim!? "

"— Acalme-se! " – fala Veck irritado, encerrando aquela discussão ali "— Você não tinha um assunto a tratar com este senhor? "

"— Tem razão... " – Cain respira fundo, recuperando seu autocontrole "— Sobre esta escrava... Não teria mesmo como me vender? "

"— Desculpe jovem senhor, mas como informei, este é mercadoria do senhor Klauss, que é o dono dessas terras... Se quiser mesmo este escravo, sugiro que compre dele. "

Veck olhava abismado o esforço que Cain fazia para libertar aquilo. Era totalmente infantil o que Cain, um príncipe, estava tentando fazer. Talvez tenha tido uma educação muito 'certinha' e rigorosa.

"— Então, no mínimo, poderia deixa-la ir sentada? " – pediu Cain.

"— Este escravo está acostumado a este tipo de trato. Dês de que era novo era tratado assim, não tem o porque mudar agora. " – responde o homem.

"— Dês que nasceu? " – pergunta Cain espantado.

"— Sim. A vida toda foi um escravo, e sabe muito bem como deve servir alguém. "

Cain olhou para trás, espantado pelas palavras do homem. Como poderia alguém que dez que nasceu era um escravo, possuir aquele olhar vivo? Nunca tinha ouvido se quer falar em um caso com tal semelhança.

"— Bem... Desculpe não tê-los ajudado, senhores. Mas agora tenho que levar este escravo ao senhor Klauss, como havia mencionado. " – fala o homem.

Veck e Cain permanecem parados, vendo a carroça voltar a andar, e por consciência, fazer a escrava levantar-se em um puxão, acompanhando logo em seguida a velocidade na qual era puxada.

"— Espere, eu irei lhe salvar. " – falou Cain, convicto para a escrava.

"— Agradeço. " – falou esta, sorrindo docemente para Cain.

Após algum tempo e a carroça se distancia, Veck vai para mais perto de Cain.

"— Ingênuo... " – fala Veck mexendo a cabeça negativamente.

"— O que eu sou ou deixo de ser, não lhe intereça. "

"— Tudo bem então! " – responde Veck meio raivoso, já não agüentando mais a birra de Cain "— Vamos logo para esse maldito vilarejo. Quero tomar um banho decente e lavar meus cabelos. "

"— Tão precisando mesmo, já estão até com nós nas pontas. " – ironiza Cain "— Temos primeiro é que ir resgatar a garota. "

"— Você escutou muito bem à parte que aquele homem falou que aquele escravo sabe muito bem como deve servir alguém. Aquilo não é nenhuma donzela que deve ser salva das mãos de um tirano. "

"— Você por acaso gostaria que um cara toda vez que quisesse sexo, abusasse de você? " – pergunta Cain.

"— Se acostuma com o tempo... Depois até fica bom! "

"— Você fala como se tivesse sentido na pele. "

"— ... " – Veck em instantes fica mudo.

Cain olha lentamente Veck começar a afastar-se em seu cavalo, de cabeça baixa, como se pensamentos o atormentassem... Como se tivesse lembrado de algo que queria mais que tudo esquecer.

"— Quer mesmo ir salvar aquilo? " – murmura Veck, auto o suficiente para Cain ouvir.

"— Pare de chamá-la de 'aquilo'! "

" _Garoto tolo... Ainda vai ter uma surpresa com relação a donzela que quer ir tanto salvar._ " – pensou Veck, rindo discretamente em seguida "— Você não me respondeu a minha pergunta. Quer mesmo salvar aquil-digo, o escravo "

"— Sim. "

"— Pelo visto, não adianta tentar lhe convencer do contrario... Vamos atrás desse tal de Klauss, que se diz o dono dessas terras. " – fala Veck, dando-se por vencido, aguardando a hora certa para revelar certas coisas.

"— Vamos. "

"— Mas podemos deixar isso para amanha? " – comenta Veck.

"— ... "

"— Não era você mesmo que queria descansar em uma cama descente hoje? "

"— ... "

"— Já está anoitecendo... E eu estou com fome... "

"— Fome? Mas nos alimentamos bem da ultima vez. "

"— ... Esquece... "

"— Agora pensando bem... " – fala Cain, dando uma pausa e pensando um pouco "— Você é um vampiro... Do que andas se alimentando? "

"— O que eu como ou deixo de comer, não lhe intereça. " – responde friamente Veck, rebatendo uma frase dita por Cain a alguns tempos.

Cain não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas seguiu a cavalo Veck que agora mais que antes parecia estar envolto em pensamentos. À vontade que tinha no momento era de simplesmente estrangular Veck, mas se conteve.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

A noite ia cada vez mais aparecendo, e ambos não se falavam mais. Cada um pensava profundamente em algo.

Cain pensava em como resgatar a garota escrava, que apesar de estar acorrentada e recebendo vários tipos de maus tratos, ainda possuía um brilho místico de esperança nos olhos.

Já Veck, perdeu-se totalmente em seus pensamentos. Tinha varias coisas em mente, algumas relacionadas a seu mestre outras sobre sua amada Lucy. Mas por hora concentrou-se em tentar lembrar em como havia escapado daquela ilusão na qual estava na floresta.

Não lembrava como conseguira escapar deste sonho, lembrava apenas que Yami tinha o ajudado. De uma forma perigosa, pois se não conseguisse despertar antes do tempo acabar, morreria ali mesmo.

Todavia sabia que estava esquecendo de algo, uma coisa realmente importante. Mas suas memórias estavam muito embaralhadas para conseguir achar alguma lógica em tudo.

"— Veck? " – chamou Cain, assim que avistou uma vila.

"— Sim...? "

"— Você está meio estranho hoje, está pensando em algo? "

"— Sim. " – responde, dando um longo e cansado suspiro "— Não consigo me lembrar de como fiz para acordar daquele pesadelo... "

"— Acordar? " – fala Cain por impulso, ficando levemente corado.

"— Me recordo que precisou de algo muito importante para me tirar daquele transe, mas não me lembro do que fora. " – comenta Veck, pensativo.

"— Me-melhor esquecer isso... " – sugere Cain, ficando mais vermelho ainda, com medo de que Veck descubra de alguma forma do ato que fez.

"— Talvez.... É melhor mesmo chegarmos o quanto antes ao vilarejo, seu cavalo parece cansado. "

"— E o seu? " – pergunta Cain, aliviado pelo assunto ter mudado.

"— O meu, se alimenta de minhas energias... Em quanto eu estiver bem, ele também estará. "

"— Mas ele parece meio cansado também... Veck, você está bem? "

"— É só cansaço. " – mentiu.

"— Certo... Então vamos primeiro descansar em alguma pousada. "

"— Obrigado. "

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

O tempo passou e ambos já estavam no vilarejo. Este era até grande, mas não muito movimentado, talvez pelo fato de já ser noite. Era possível ver no alto de uma grande colina uma enorme mansão. Possivelmente seja esta a casa do homem que se titula dono das terras.

As poucas pessoas daquela vila olhavam com medo para Cain e Veck. Aquela cidade parecia morta, de alguma forma. Dava a impressão de que alguma coisa lhe tirava a alegria de viver, ou algo do tipo.

"— Vamos para aquele hotel. " – falou Cain, apontando para uma grande construção.

"— Você paga. " – comentou Veck, rindo.

"— Pão duro. "

Cavalgaram mais para perto do lugar, deixando em frente à porta, seus cavalos. Dirigiram-se prontamente a recepcionista que mais parecia um zumbi, de tão bela que era...

"— Com licença senhora... " – Falou Cain, cortes "— Um quarto para dois, por favor. "

"— Cama de casal? "

"— Como? " – questionou Cain.

"— Ela acha que nos somos amantes... " – comentou Veck caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

"— Duas camas de solteiro... " – falou Cain, para a recepcionista, meio constrangido pelo fato.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Já no quarto.

"— Pronto, feliz? " – pergunta Cain, sentando-se em uma das duas camas "— Agora você pode tomar o banho que queria. " – ironiza.

"— Pensei que já tinha parado com essa birra. "

"— Birra? Eu só acho que é mais importante salvar alguém em apuros do que lavar o cabelo. "

"— Você está insuportável hoje Cain! "

"— Eu? Você é que não tem sentimentos, aquela garota necessita de ajuda. "

"— Garota!? " – Veck da uma pausa suspirando cansado "— É só um escravo! "

"— Não quero discutir com você algo que sei que estou certo! "

"— Ótimo! "

Veck olha com um certo ódio para Cain, sabia que tinha algo estranho neste pelo motivo de estar tão áspero consigo, porem não fazia idéia do que atormentava este. Dirigiu-se para uma porta que dava acesso ao banheiro abrindo a porta e ficando apenar a olhar para dentro.

"— Eu devia estar com muito tédio... Para ter aceitado sair nesta viagem idiota. " – murmura Veck em tom audível, antes de entrar na porta e fechar esta.

Cain fica estático, olhando a porta que se fechara há instantes atrás. Após alguns instantes levou os dedos ao lábio, fazendo uma suave caricia, pensando na frase dita há instantes por Veck. Por algum motivo esta frase lhe doeu o peito, e só agora se dera conta que estava brigando com Veck. Aquele a quem o estava ajudando neste momento.

"— Veck... " – falou baixinho.

Cain estava querendo se desculpar com Veck, nem sábia o por que de estar sendo tão agressivo com este. Tinha plena consciência de que era às vezes um pouco ingênuo. Decidiu por deixar as coisas para amanha, talvez no dia seguinte ambos estariam bem novamente, como se tudo não tivesse acontecido.

" _Melhor realmente eu ir dormir..._ " – pensa Cain, já colocando as algemas.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Vários minutos depois, Veck sai do banheiro já vestido, porem arrependido pelas palavras que disse a Cain. O fato era que não estava acostumado a tanta bondade assim,talvez nem Lucy fosse desse jeito.

"— Cain eu- " – Veck para de falar assim que nota que Cain já estava confortavelmente dormindo em uma das camas " _Deixo para me desculpar amanhã...._ " – pensou, se aproximando mais da cama cujo Cain estava a dormir.

Aproximou-se ate ficar ao lado da cama, olhou atentamente para baixo, analisando bem sua futura janta. Estava sentindo um pouco de fome, mas talvez nem fosse tanto por causa desta, a verdade é que não agüentava mais ficar longe de energia tão tentadora que Cain possuía, ou melhor, que Yami possuía.

" _Yami...?_ " – pensou Veck, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama.

Lembrara que fora este quem o ajudou quando estava preso naquela ilusão, talvez Yami tivesse a resposta para uma pequena duvida que tinha. Queria saber o motivo tão forte que o fez sair daquela utopia fútil, que aquele maldito lugar tinha criado.

Averiguando-se antes que Cain realmente dormia, removeu a coberta que cobria este, sorrindo meio malicioso ao olhar as algemas brilhando. Rapidamente conjurou algo, e estas se abriram.

"— Yami? " – chamou baixinho Veck.

Um pequeno instante de silencio se seguiu até que lentamente Cain, agora já possuindo aquelas marcas que o deixavam com um ar de mistério e fascinação, abrisse seus olhos o fitando em um tom ametista embriagador. Fazendo Veck quase pular em seu pescoço e saciar sua fome e desejo.

"— Tente se controlar hoje... se responder o que eu desejo, não lhe farei mal. "

Veck apenas esperava sentado na beirada da cama, qualquer reação por parte de Yami, todavia este continuava deitado do mesmo modo em que Cain estava antes dormindo, apenas observava Veck com um olhar meio confuso. Parecia que estava tentando se controlar para não sair destruindo tudo.

"— Você sabe direito o que aconteceu naquela noite chuvosa na floresta? " – perguntou calmamente Veck.

"— ...! " – Yami apenas virou o rosto com raiva, não querendo mais fitar Veck, por algum motivo.

"— Então você sabe. "

"— ... "

"— Foi você quem me ajudou? "

"— ... Não... Não fui eu. " – era perceptível duas coisas em seu tom de voz, raiva e tristeza.

"— Quem foi? "

"— Isso importa? Você já fez a sua escolha.... "

"— Do que estais falando? " – pergunta Veck, sem entender nada, aproximando-se mais de Yami.

Em um ataque súbito de raiva, Yami ataca com suas garras, Veck que não estava esperando por tal ação vinda do ser a sua frente, tenta recuar, mas é atingido to rosto.

"— Seu... " – reclamou Veck, levando sua mão a sua bochecha

Nela estavam perfeitamente visíveis três cortes feitos pelas unhas de Yami. Veck sabia que aquele machucado desapareceria com o tempo, ou se quisesse faze-lo desaparecer mais rápido poderia simplesmente conjurar alguma magia, como já fizera em outras ocasiões.

Porem por algum motivo aquilo lhe deixou com raiva, talvez pelo fato de que estava indo lento e calmo parta fazer Yami falar algo que fosse importante e não esperava esta ação vinda deste.

"— Odeio este corpo... " – sussurra Yami, parecendo meio magoado "— Odeio a escolha que fez... "

"— Ainda não entendo do que falas... " – fala Veck, recompondo-se de sua ira momentânea.

Em um movimento rápido, Yami pula em cima de Veck prensando-o no colchão, sentando em seu abdômen e segurando suas mãos ao lado da cabeça. Veck estava aturdido, fora tudo tão rápido que nem notara direito o que tinha acontecido, só sabia que Yami estava lhe prendendo na cama e o olhava com uma mistura de raiva e ódio.

"— Odeio quando as emoções e sentimentos se misturam... " – comenta Yami, fazendo força para prender Veck do jeito que estava "— Sinto que vai ser como na minha ultima reencarnação... "

"— Vou perguntar pela ultima vez... De que diabos estais a falar!? "

"— De mim! De Cain! De Você! " – grita Yami.

"— ... " – Veck apenas da um suspiro cansado "— Acalme-se... Eu só preciso saber quem ou o que me ajudou? "

"— Não fui eu quem fez isso! " – reclamou.

"— Então quem foi? "

Yami apenas se aproxima mais de Veck, olhando culpadamente o sangue que escoria do corte que fizera há instantes atrás. Fitou por mais alguns momentos o local, deixando a pergunta de Veck completamente ignorada. Aproximou-se mais até que atrevidamente limpou o rosto do outro com sua língua, passando-a por todo o ferimento removendo o sangue que ali continha.

"— Você esta estranho hoje... " – comentou Veck, contorcendo-se para tentar sair da situação na qual se encontrava.

"— Desculpe... "

Veck espanta-se pela frase dita por Yami, parecia o tom de voz dita por Cain... Parecia que era Cain quem lhe pedia desculpa, e não o ser que agora insistia em lamber-lhe a bochecha.

"— Pare.. Com isso... " – pediu baixo Veck, sentindo-se estranho pela insistência no qual o outro lhe lambia.

"— Eu não quis brigar com você... " – sussurrou Yami, parando de lhe lamber um pouco e aproximando-se mais de sua orelha "— Desculpe... " – falou rouco.

"— Hnmm " – Veck apenas fechou os olhos, tentando com todas as suas forças empurrar Yami.

"— Você devia ser mais compreensivo... " – falou, recomeçando a lamber a bochecha, mas agora sua língua atrevida desviava-se para o pescoço de Veck.

"— Pa-pare... "

"— Se não lhe digo como foi salvei é por vergonha... "

"— Chega! Pare já com isso, já está ficando estranho demais esta situação. " – gritou Veck.

O grito de Veck pareceu de alguma forma despertar Yami, que o soltou sentando-se apenas em seu abdômen, olhando para baixo com sua típica cara macabra.

"— Esqueça o que eu fiz... " – falou Yami, com raiva.

" _Parece que realmente nunca vou ter a resposta para minha duvida... _" – pensa Veck "— Se não vai me ajudar, tenho outra utilidade para você..." – fala, saindo de baixo de Yami.

Bruscamente Veck sai de baixo de Yami, invertendo as posições, agora ficando por cima deste, olhando atentamente para o pescoço a sua frente, vendo as marcas da maldição por ele.

"— Comporte-se... que- "

Yami interrompe a frase de Veck, conseguindo sair de baio deste, agora ficando ambos ajoelhados um em frente ao outro na cama. Os olhares se encontraram, um em completo ódio e outro embriagado pela energia que sabia que possuiria.

"— Relaxe... " – falou Veck, levando sua mão a face de Yami.

"— ... " – este apenas fechou os olhos, como se realmente estivesse aguardando o simples fato de ter suas energias serem tiradas de suas entranhas.

Veck apenas olhou mais o ser a frente, lentamente aproximou-se mais, porem dessa vez tomando cuidado para quem sabe aparecer outro ataque surpresa. Chegou mais perto de seu alvo, não notando qualquer protesto vindo de Yami

" _Apesar do ataque repentino... ele parece comportado..._ " – pensa Veck.

Abriu sua boca, alongando suas presas, já realmente próximo ao pescoço de yami. Assim que roçou estas no alvo, sentiu um leve estremecer da parte do outro, algo nunca antes notado.

" _Ele está com medo?_ " – perguntou-se em pensamento Veck, afastando-se novamente de Yami.

Então notou que este estava fechando os olhos com força, realmente parecia que estava com medo de alguma coisa. Fora então que lembrou da ultima vez que mordeu Yami, tinha tirado não só energia deste ,mas sim sangue, talvez isto esteja afligido-o.

Afastou-se encolhendo suas presas tocando novamente com suavidade a face em sua frente, vendo em instantes o olhar ametista lhe observar com apreensão. Fez uma suave caricia no rosto, notando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Yami.

Este estava tão diferente, de uma certa forma lhe lembrava Cain. Talvez os seres estivessem se fundindo, isso explicaria o fato de Cain estar tão arisco neste dia e Yami estar tão sereno.

"— Não farei mal... Será só energia... " – sussurra Veck.

"— Veck... " – o nome deste foi pronunciado tão baixo e fraco, que mais parecia um gemido.

" _Cain..._ " – pensou Veck.

Olhou vislumbrado um brilho diferente nos olhos de Yami, mas fora por efêmeros instantes, pois este logo os fechou, como se desse permissão para o ato que se seguia.

Sorrindo malicioso Veck voltou a se aproximar do pescoço a sua frente, porem antes de macula-lo fez questão de depositar um suave beijo neste.

"— Hnm... " – um suspiro mais longo escapou dos lábios de Yami.

"— Não se preocupe... "

Abriu sua boca com lentidão, perfurando o corpo à frente com suas presas, notando o sangue escorrer pelos seus lábios. Porem o ignorou, já que não era aquilo que queria.

Afundou mais suas presas, sentindo agora o gosto delicioso da energia maligna que Yami possuía, tão adocicado e tão amargoso, não sabia ao certo como descrevê-la. Só sabia que realmente a almejava com todas as forças.

Suas mãos trabalharam quase que sozinhas, enlaçando a cintura à frente, fazendo seus corpos se unirem mais em quanto desfrutava do sublime sabor e recuperava suas energias.

"— Desgraçado... " – sussurrou Yami, com raiva puxando mais Veck para si "— Como pode isto ser tão bom... "

Veck apenas intensificou mais a mordida, escutando em resposta um grito, que mais parecia um gemido, vindo do ser cujo estava a se alimentar. Naquele instante, talvez por estar inebriado pela tentadora energia de Yami, aquele som lhe pareceu sublime, tanto que foi o suficiente para arrepiar-lhe até o ultimo fio de cabelo de seu corpo.

Por outro lado, Yami já estava sentindo-se sem forças, aquela janta para Veck já estava levando muito tempo e suas energias já estavam quase todas drenadas. Apoiou-se nos ombros de Veck, apertando fortemente este.

Notando que sua fonte de alimento já estava quase sem forças, Veck o larga, afastando-se deste. Viu lentamente as marcas características de Yami começarem a sumir, ficando levemente mais claras.

" _Dessa vez foi meio estranho..._ " – pensa Veck, ainda observando vislumbrado as marcas desaparecendo lentamente.

Yami já estava zonzo, lentamente se aproximou perigosamente mais de Veck, e sem querer acabou por roçar seus lábios neste, antes de desmaiar em um sono profundo.

" _COMO!? _" – pensa Veck "_ Isso foi...? Não... Ele apenas estava desmaiando. _" – conclui ainda em pensamentos.

Olha aturdido o ser que repousa docemente nos lençóis a sua frente. Era Cain, sua expressão doce em quando dormia o denunciava, este parecia incrivelmente feliz. Mas qual seria o motivo?

" _Melhor coloca-lo como estava na cama._ "

Após Veck o arrumar perfeitamente do modo como encontrou Cain antes do pequeno 'lanche noturno', simplesmente jogou-se na cama ao lado. Estava satisfeito, há tempos não se sentia assim, deitou-se melhor na cama do modo que pudesse ficar a observar Cain em quanto este dormia.

" _O que será que estava deixando Yami tão confuso a ponto de se comportar daquela forma...?_ " – pensou, olhando o roso sereno no qual Cain tinha em quanto dormia " _Bem... Melhor deixar tudo de lado, e me concentrar em Cain..._ "

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

O crepúsculo havia passado e uma radiante manhã se iniciava, azul e resplendente anunciando um dia maravilhoso.

Lentamente Cain abre seus olhos, fitando Veck que dormia ao seu lado, os cabelos prateados cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o rosto, os raios de sol batendo neste, deixando-os ainda mais brilhosos. Olhou por mais um tempo aquela visão, antes de sentar-se na cama removendo em seguida suas algemas.

" _Nossa... Tive um sonho ótimo..._ " – pensa Cain, bocejando.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, para tomar um merecido banho quente para compensa-lhe todos os dias de banho em água gelada. Passou pela cama de Veck, notando o quanto este dormia pesado, decidiu o acordar só depois de terminar seu banho.

"_Quando eu voltar, me desculpo com você..._ " – pensou Cain, observando Veck.

Um banho longo e demorado fora feito por Cain, e quando regressou no quarto ainda avistou Veck dormindo confortavelmente na cama. Sentou-se na beirada desta, sacudindo levemente os ombros do ser que dormia manhosamente.

"— Cain...? " – falou Veck, ainda sonolento.

"— Sim, já está na hora. "

"— Só mais um pouco... Esta cama está tão confortável... "

"— Mas assim perderá o café da manha. "

"— Pode ir tomar... Eu estou bem cheio... " – respondeu, dormindo logo seguida.

" _Ele já comeu?_ " – pensa Cain, olhando confuso " _Deve ter sentido fome de noite e comigo algo._ " – chegou a conclusão.

"— Fecha a janela quando for sair...? Está muito claro... "

"— Claro, quando acordar, me procure, tenho algo muito importante para lhe falar... "

"— Aonde vai? " – Veck acorda-se um pouco mais, ficando preocupado pelo amigo.

"— Apenas passear... Calma, eu não irei à mansão do Senhor Klauss... Pode ficar tranqüilo. "

Mais aliviado, Veck apenas cai no sono novamente, enquanto Cain sai do quarto, rumando a recepção do hotel. Avistando lá uma atendente deferente da noite anterior. Esta pelo menos parecia que estava viva.

"— Com licença senhorita. " – fala Cain, educadamente.

"— Pois não moço? "

"— Aonde tem um bom café da manha aqui pelas bandas? "

"— Tem o estabelecimento de meu tio, é logo em frente ao hotel, muitos hospedes vão lá para tomar seu desjejum. " – responde delicada.

"— Muito obrigado. "

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

Novamente ao quarto no qual Cain deixou para traz um sonolento Veck. Este estava começando a se acordar. Aquela cama era tentadora, mas sabia que Cain poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira, tipo tentar ir salvar a donzela, que de donzela não tem nada.

"— Melhor eu acordar... "

Com um esforço se espreguiçou na cama, olhando melhor em volta, achando em cima de penteadeira sua escova de cabelo.

" _Quando eu a deixei ali?_ "

Ignorou seu próprio pensamento, indo em direção a esta e começando a pentear seus longos cabelos. Optou por fazer uma trança frouxa neste, já que o dia estava um pouco quente. Olhou para o banheiro e andou lentamente até este para tomar outro banho.

---.---.---.x.X.x.---.---.---

"— Nossa, este bolo é delicioso! "

Cain estava sentado em uma mesa no estabelecimento no qual fora indicado, saboreando um delicioso bolo de morango. Olhava por uma grande janela que tinha ao seu lado o exterior do lugar, podendo assim saber quando Veck sair do Hotel.

Porem sua atenção estava toda voltada ao bolo a sua frente,fazia tempos que não comia tão bom assim, o ultimo que comera fora feito por sua irmã, e aquilo nem poderia ser chamado de bolo, de tão queimado que ficou.

"— _Tamako... Como será que ela está?_ "

"— Bom dia Cain. " – fala Veck aparecendo a sua frente.

Cain nem notara a presença deste, estava com pensamento longes, pairando sobre seu reino e sobre sua irmã. Queria muito saber como esta estava, se estaria se dando bem com os chanceleres e os bispos...

"— Cain? " – chama novamente Veck.

"— Ah!? " – Cain desperta de seus pensamentos "— Desculpe Veck, estava realmente distraindo. "

"— Pensando em que? " – pergunta Veck, sentando-se na cadeira a frente de Cain.

"— Minha irmã, meu reino... "

"— Você tem irmã?"

"— Sim, o nome dela é Tamako... Se parece muito comigo. "

"— Legal, e como é ter uma irmã? " – Veck parecia curioso sobre o assunto.

"— Normal. Você é filho único? "

"— Sim. "

"— E como é? "

"— Não sei, acho que normal também. "

Ambos acabaram rindo, nem parecia quem no dia anterior ambos estava brigando com gato e rato, parecia que agora estavam fazendo as pazes.

"— Veck... Eu tenho que lhe dizer algo. " – fala Cain, parando de rir.

"— Fale. "

"— Desculpe... "

"— Tudo bem... Eu também estava sendo um pouco fútil ontem. "

"— Eu não quis brigar com você... " – Continuou Cain, com sua foz baixa, em tom quase choroso "— Desculpe... " – falou triste.

"— ...! " –Veck olhou espantado, exceto pelo tom de voz, a frase fora exatamente a que Yami lhe disse na noite anterior.

"— Mas você devia ser mais compreensivo... " – falou Cain, abaixando os olhos e começando a fitar um morango que tinha em cima de seu bolo.

"— _A mesma frase... Apesar desta ultima ter uma pequena modificação._ " – pensou Veck.

"— Podemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu ontem? " – comenta Cain animado, olhando sorridente para Veck.

"— Claro. "

"— Que bom. " – Cain apenas sorri radiante "— Vais querer comer algo? Este bolo esta uma delicia. "

Veck só sorri maldoso, pegando o morando que estava em cima do bolo de Cain e o comendo metade deste.

"— Meu morango. " – fala cain fazendo beicinho.

"— Certo, pode ficar com o outro pedaço. "

Veck estende sua mão em direção a boca de Cain, este a abre delicadamente, mordendo o restante do morango em seguida. Olhando radiante para o amigo.

"— Obrigado. " – agradece, logo após saborear seu morango.

"— De nada, ele era seu mesmo. " – comenta rindo.

"— É mesmo. "

"— Bem... Já que você se desculpou, eu também tenho que fazer isto. " – fala Veck suspirando em seguida "— Desculpe-me. "

"— Não precisava. "

"— Precisava sim. " – fala feliz " _Você já se desculpou duas vezes._ " – pensa logo em seguida.

"— Então podemos ir a mansão agora? "

"— Tudo bem... Vamos salvar o escravo. "

"— Obrigado! "

"— Mas termine direito seu café, e não pense que vai comer só besteiras, trate de comer algo mais. "

"— Certo. Mas você está me tratando como criança. "

"— Sou um 'pouquinho' mais velho que você, acho que tenho esse direito. " – responde, bagunçando o cabelo do Cain com sua mão.

Cain apenas sorri, era inevitável Veck tratar-lhe como criança, principalmente pela diferença de idade existente. Além de que sabia que às vezes se portava realmente como uma. Deu-se por vencido, sabia que Veck era o único que lhe tratava assim, o único que poderia realmente chamar de... Amigo.

Mas por que algo dentro de seu peito doía?

CONTINUA...

26/01/09

**Nota da autora: **

Primeira atualização do ano!

Acreditam que fiz sem parar em plena 2:00 da madrugada quase deis paginas do Prison? Pois é... Terminei as seis da manhã ( eu escrevo lento ), mas quando se tem criatividade nem se vê o tempo passar XD

Esse CAP foi bem... confuso(?) Veck e Cain brigando, isso foi estranho até para mim, mas rapidinho eles fizeram as pazes ( eu não agüentei eles de birra )

Um novo personagem pro Prison está para aparecer ( acho que já sabem quem é... ) Mas caso não tenham notado, vão ficar na duvida até o próximo CAP, cujo tentarei não demorar a escreve-lo... Todavia agora sem rascunhos nenhum em caderno, temo que demorará mais. Ç.Ç

**Agradecimentos:**

Láláriláláaaa *Toy cantarolando feliz*

Eu amo escrever o Prison, é uma historia que me enche de alegria ( principalmente por depois pode torturar o Veck em meus desenhos... Ele faz uma carinha tão fofa... *-* ) mas deixando as torturas feitas por mim ao Veck de lado...

A quem devo esta minha alegria é a vocês:

Bruh ~*~

PsychO

Srta. Manuh

Natália

Mizuka

Sim, são poucos os que tem coragem de deixar uma Review ( se eu me esqueci de alguém por favor me perdoe... Ç.Ç ) mas estes que deixam fazem esta pobre e humilde ( eita frescura...) escritora muito feliz!

Láláriláláaaa Obrigadaaaa *Toy cantarolando mais feliz ainda*

Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo, se alguém souber como se responde as Reviews me informa de algum jeito, já está mais que na hora para tomar vergonha na cara e aprender isso XD

**By: Toynako**


	5. Prison Magic Parte 5

**Parte 5**

Após tomarem um delicioso café da manhã, Veck estava pensativo olhando fixamente para Cain, imaginando como alguém poderia ser tão ingênuo, porem dessa vez não iria mais reclamar do jeito de ser dele, iria esperar para ver no que daria.

Cain por sua vez não conseguia se concentrar em nada, apenas olhava para a mesa, porem inconvenientemente quando seus olhos se desviavam para Veck, era impossível não notar os lábios deste, e quando se pegava apenas admirando aquela parte de seu amigo, voltava a olhar para a mesa sentindo que estava levemente rubro.

Tentava achar algum modo de esquecer o ocorrido, todavia parecia simplesmente impossível de tal fato ocorresse. Acabou por finamente achando algo para distrair sua mente pensando em uma forma de resgatar a escrava das mãos do senhor daquela mansão.

Veck achava que sabia muito bem no que Cain estava a refletir, e até tinha uma certa raiva por este só pensar na escrava estava. Tinha conhecimento, pelo seu jeito, que o mesmo iria fazer de tudo para resgatar a escrava mesmo que fosse a coisa mais ridícula e que colocasse a vida dos dois em perigo.

Lembrava perfeitamente das palavras de Cain exclamando raivoso falando que tinha que salvar ela e que não a poderia a deixar de lado, atestando que era uma pessoa indefensa. Cogitava tentando achar uma resposta em como este poderia ser tão ingênuo.

Veck logo percebeu que se deixasse o resgate nas mãos de Cain eles iriam simplesmente, no meio do dia, com espadas a punho, tentar entrar pela porta principal da mansão e serem presos, se tornando assim escravos também.

Com esse pensamento em mente Veck tremeu até a espinha lembrando-se dos tempos em que servia ao seu mestre. Cain, notou o abalo que se aconteceu, percebendo que o outro realmente estava com uma cara assustada.

"— Veck, por que estais com essa cara? " – pergunta Cain, meio preocupado.

"— Por nada... " – responde baixinho, recompondo-se "— Mas, se vamos salvar 'a escrava', que seja do meu jeito. "

"— Não seria mais fácil simplesmente invadir o local? "

" _Isso já não é ingenuidade, e sim idiotice!_ " – pensou Veck "— Melhor pegarmos informações antes de ir atacar o lugar. " – falou logo em seguida, percebendo que se não fizesse algo, iriam acabar realmente presos.

"— Tudo bem, por onde começaremos? "

"— Vamos pegar informações com os aldeões, qualquer coisa pode servir. "

"— Certo. "

---.---.---.---.---.---

Lentamente ambos saíram do lugar no qual estavam, andando pela pequena vila, perguntando para as pessoas desta qualquer coisa que fosse útil. Acabaram por descobrir um senhor de idade que diz ter ajudado na contrição deste lugar quando era criança, este agora morava um pouco afastado do vilarejo, em uma pequena gruta.

Veck não estava acreditando nesta historia absurda, porem Cain começou a arrasta-lo pela mão ao lugar indicado pelas pessoas.

"— ...Cain. " – chamou Veck, após um tempo, ainda sendo arrastado.

"— Sim? "

"— Minha mão... " – falou tão baixo que Cain mal pudera escutar.

"— Como? Não pude escutar. "

"— Na-nada não. "

Desistiu de questionar, apenas se deixou levar por Cain, que segurava sua mão gentilmente, como uma mãe com medo de seu filho se perder. Sorriu travesso, com seu próprio pensamento.

O vento daquela manhã, passava por ambos, fazendo os cabelos balancearem com a ação deste. Veck que estava sendo puxado, olhava fixamente para os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite que Cain possuía. Pela primeira vez, achou o ser a sua frente realmente belo, a roupa negra que sempre lhe caia bem, a espada em sua cintura lhe dando um toque misterioso e forte.

"— Aconteceste algo, Veck? " – indaga Cain, parando e virando-se para este.

Com a outra mão, segurava uma mecha de cabelo para que não caísse aos olhos, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Um puro de imaculado sorriso. Veck nada disse, ainda estava a observar Cain.

" _O que tem de errado comigo hoje...?_ " – pensou Veck, andando lentamente, diminuindo o espaço entre os dois.

"— Veck...? " – chamou fraco o nome do amigo, perdido nos olhos deste que misteriosamente brilhavam em um tom de fascínio.

" _Yami..._ " – pensou novamente Veck, para logo em seguida notar a entranha proximidade dos corpos e se afastar bruscamente, fazendo com que Cain soltasse sua mão.

"— Algo errado? " – perguntou Cain, já se preocupando.

" _No que eu estava a pensar... Em Yami? É impossível eu estar com fome a essa hora._ " – Veck ignorava os chamados do amigo, estava apenas perdido em seu próprio mundo " _Ele está cada vez mais dócil... Será que Cain também gostaria de ser mordido...? _ "

Quando menos percebe, Cain dá-lhe um tapa no rosto de Veck, este olha indignado para o amigo, estranhando tal ato.

"— Vejo que isto ainda o faz despertar, quando esta nestes transes... " – comenta Cain, rindo alegremente.

"— Isso tudo é culpa da Luna, ela que colocou idéias absurdas de como me ajudar em sua cabeça. " – fala Veck, esquecendo o que estava a pensar, passando lentamente a mão no rosto.

"— Desculpe, não vou fazer mais isso. "

Cain como querendo se desculpar, retira a mão de Veck de onde estava e se aproxima mais deste, quase colando seus corpos. De modo lento passa sua mão no rosto que agora estava lentamente vermelho.

Veck espantou-se, porem apenas fechou os olhos esperando alguma reação de Cain. Este olhou o amigo a sua frente, olhos fechados, boca levemente entreaberta, foi aproximando mais e mais deste, desviando-se no ultimo instante e beijando singelamente o local vermelho do tapa que dera há instantes atrás. Afastou-se rapidamente, voltando a segurar a mão de Veck e o puxando.

" _Que...?_ " – pensou Veck, sendo novamente guiado por Cain.

"— Eu fazia isso quando a Tanako, minha irmã, se machucava... " – responde alegremente Cain, levando Veck consigo.

"— O-obrigado... "

---.---.---.---.---.---

"— Licença, mas há alguém? " – pergunta Cain, em frente a uma enorme gruta.

Veck somente observava os atos de Cain, queria ver aonde essa busca iria levar, deixou por enquanto este prosseguir com a coleta de informações. Pelo menos este iria se ocupar com algo e não iria correndo atacar o lugar. Olhava de longe ele chamando pelo tal senhor que sabia de todas as passagens secretas da mansão.

"— Oláááá. " – gritava Cain, para tentar conseguir uma resposta.

"— Deve ter morrido já. " – comenta Veck, arrependendo-se logo depois ao ver a cara de preocupação do amigo.

Cain entrou rapidamente na gruta, passando por um corredor extenso iluminado por tochas na parede, ao andar mais deparou-se com uma porta de aço. Tentou forçar a porta a abrir mas esta estava trancada, voltou correndo para fora, pedir ajuda a Veck.

"— Venha Veck, disseram que ele era um senhor de idade já, e que vive doente... E se ele estiver passando mal... " – falou Cain, já em frente a Veck.

" _Você acha que eu ligo para tal fato...?_ " – pensou.

"— Vamos Veck. "

Não resistiu ao ver os olhos ametistas brilhando em sua direção, fez o que seu amigo queria, seguindo-o até a grande porta de aço. Forçou a porta e esta se abriu, afinal ainda era um meio vampiro, tinha um pouco mais de força que um humano normal.

Cain entrou lentamente pelo lugar, chamando repetidamente pelo senhor de idade. O local, estava todo iluminado, porem não parecia estar muito limpo, era extremamente visível a poeira que se acumulava em cada canto daquele lugar, assim como um certo cheiro desagradável rondava o ambiente.

Cuidadosamente, desviando de restos de comida estragada do chão, Cain adentrou mais no lugar, procurando preocupadamente o senhor de idade que possivelmente o ajudaria.

"— Quem... Estais...Em... Meu recinto... " – falou pausadamente um senhor, que se apoiava com dificuldade a parede.

"— Estais bem, senhor? " – perguntou Cain, já indo a amparo do outro.

"— Ahn? "

O Velho homem olhou desconfiado para Cain, mas logo confiou no rapaz a sua frente. Deixou-se ser guiado para um pequeno sofá que existia no cômodo. Olhou de relance para Veck, que continuava parado em frente a porta de sua moradia, todavia o ignorou.

"— Jovenzinho, o que faz aqui? " – perguntou após um tempo.

"— Bem... Eu gostaria de umas informa- "

"— COF COF COF " – a frase de Cain for a interrompida pelo senhor de idade, que começou a tocir "— Desculpe... Eu ando tão cansado... E tenho tantas coisas a fazer... " – disse, assim que acalmou-se.

"— Se o senhor precisa de alguma ajuda, nos o ajudaremos. " – propõe Cain, sorrindo gentilmente para o velho.

" _Lá vamos nos de novo... _" – pensou Veck, já pensando em uma desculpa para sair do lugar o mais rápido o possível.

"— Ohhh, como os jovens de hoje são respeitosos... " – falou o velho "— Me chamo John... Adoraria se me ajudasse com os afazeres de casa... Minhas pernas ultimamente doem taaanto... "

"— Claro senhor. Meu amigo e eu o ajudaremos. "

"— Correção Cain. " – falou Veck, andando mais para perto "— Você ajudará. Para buscar informações mais rápido eu irei procurar em outro lugar. " – avisa.

"— Vais me deixar aqui sozinho? "

"— Não estarás sozinho, o Senhor John estará aqui com você... " – fala, torcendo para Cain aceitar.

"— Bem... Tudo certo, mas aonde vai? E quando voltas? " – perguntou Cain, aproximando-se do amigo.

Veck olhou em voltam analisando o tanto de sujeira que possuía aquele ambiente, pelo modo como estava o local, era impossível de se terminar rápido a limpeza, e ainda tinha o risco do velho pedir para fazerem mais coisas. Optou por deixar Cain entretido com aquilo, em quanto passearia a fora.

"— Voltarei de noite, se terminar antes o serviço, espere-me aqui. " – avisou, já se virando e indo em direção a porta.

Saiu de lá rapidamente. Nunca gostou de arrumar nada, apesar de sua casa sempre ser impecavelmente organizada, sempre que a queria limpa, fazia qualquer magia para isto acontecer. E não queria fazer nada deste tipo agora, seria um pequeno castigo para o Cain, já que foi ele quem se voluntáriou.

"— Bem... Já que só voltarei a noite... " – divagou olhando para o céu "— O que farei? "

---.---..---.---.---

A noite já estava chegando e lentamente Veck caminhava em direção ao lugar onde Cain estava. Tinha passado o dia todo sem fazer nada, lhe parecia até os tempos em que esteve em sua casa, sozinho, apenas lendo os livros que já tinha decorado cada um que possuía, apesar de que tinha milhares deles e todos possuíam diversas paginas.

Parou melancólico em frente a enorme gruta. Certamente Cain havia sido uma salvação para si, apesar do pouco tempo juntos, já quase nem se lembrava mais dos dias solitários que tinha.

"— Veck, o que faz parado neste local? " – pergunta Cain, saindo da gruta carregando uma enorme bacia.

"— Estava indo a seu encontro. " – falou aproximando-se mais "— Senti sua falta... " – falou baixinho, mais perto deste.

"— Foi? " – perguntou Cain, feliz.

"— Sim. "

"— Eu também. " – falou "— Já estou quase terminando de fazer tudo. "

"— Como assim? Ainda não terminaste? "

"— Já arrumei toda a casa. Mas logo em seguida o senhor pediu para arrumar uma mesa quebrada... Depois para que concertasse a porta, pois nos a forçamos e ela quebrou... Logo em seguida eu lavei as roupas e também fiz- "

"— Espere um momento... " – interrompeu Veck, o monologo de Cain "— Fizeste tudo isso para aquele velho? "

"— Sim, pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de limpar as coisas. " – responde sorrindo.

"— ... "

"— Sei que um príncipe falar isso é estranho mas, não tenho culpa se sou assim... " – falou fingindo estar emburrado.

"— Não, não é isso. Mas indo para o assunto principal, conseguistes alguma informação? "

"— Assim que eu pegar água no riu que tem aqui perto, para abastecer a pequena reserva do senhor, ele nos contará o que precisamos. " – responde Cain, apontando para a bacia em suas mãos.

"— Vá lá, irei conversando com aquele velho. "

"— Veck, tenha mais respeito, aquele senhor tem mais de setenta anos... " – comenta.

"— E eu tenho mais de trezentos... Ele perto de mim é um pirralho. " – fala rindo.

"— É mesmo, não tenho lhe tratado com o merecido respeito... " – fala Cain, realmente pensando no assunto.

"— Não, por favor, considere que eu tenha aproximadamente a sua idade... " – pede.

"— Claro. " – sorri "— Agora tenho que ir buscar água... " – mal terminou a frase e já estava a andar em direção a um pequeno córrego mais adiante.

Assim que Veck perdeu Cain de vista, começou a andar em direção a gruta, entrando calmamente no lugar. Olhou espantado em como Cai pode ter transformado um chiqueiro em um palácio. Estava incrivelmente tudo extremamente limpo, realmente parecia que Cain gostava mesmo de limpar as coisas.

Andou sorrindo, pensando em Cain vestindo um aventalzinho roxo limpando todo o lugar. Mas logo esses pensamentos engraçados foram retirados de sua mente, assim que viu o senhor no mesmo lugar que o havia visto antes de sair.

"— Não acha que estais exagerando muito do meu amigo não? " – pergunta Veck.

"— Mas eu sou só um velhinho... " – falou com uma voz fraca e abatida.

"— ... "

"— Não és tão bondoso quanto seu amigo... Aquele sim possui um coração de ouro... "

"— Meu coração congelou há tantos anos que nem me lembro mais quando ocorreu. " – fala ríspido.

"— Devo ficar comovido ou triste por você? " – ironizou o velho, levantando-se do lugar.

"— Nem um, nem outro. Apenas ignore e atue sendo um bom velhinho. " – responde.

"— É isso que farei, no momento que aquele seu amigo voltar. Porem na ocasião, não tenho a obrigação nenhuma de ser gentil com você. "

"— Sabia que não era um velhinho doce e debilitado, ainda tens bastante forças. "

"— Enxergais bem. Bem até demais... Isso ainda pode lhe prejudicar. " – adverte.

"— O que pode prejudicar é sair ajudando todo mundo. " – responde de imediato.

"— Você devi- " – rapidamente, assim que o velho avista Cain que acabara de chegar na porta, muda seu tom de voz "— Você deveria tomar café em minha casa junto com seu amigo... " – falou fraco, vendo Cain se aproximar mais "— Oh! Chegastes... Muito obrigado por tudo jovenzinho... "

"— Não têm porque agradecer, fiz o que qualquer um faria. "

" _Eu não..._ " – pensa Veck.

"— Oh, jovenzinho, vamos desfrutar de uma boa janta, creio que tenho tudo necessário. "

"— Nos adoraríamos. "

"— A cozinha é por aquele lado. " – fala o senhor, já se sentando na cadeira "— Avise quando estiver pronto. "

"— Quer que eu faça a janta...? " – pergunta Cain.

"— Sim, por favor, eu me levantei agora para fazer isto, mas as minhas pernas doeram taaaanto... " – falou massageando o joelho.

"— Claro quer faço, só não sei se ficará bom... "

"— Não tenha pressa. "

Cain lentamente se retira do lugar, indo para a cozinha, deixando Veck e o senhor sozinho novamente.

"— Abusando novamente de meu amigo... " – resmunga Veck, sentando-se em uma pequena cadeira me madeira.

"— Amigo... Sei... " – responde ironizando.

"— O que quis dizer com isso? "

"— Nada. Eu apenas tive que escutar o dia todo, o seu amigo falando sobre você. "

"— O que Cain comentou? "

"— Por que contaria? " – ri maquiavélico logo em seguida "— Não tenho a obrigação de falar nada. "

"— ... "

"— Pelo menos nos informará como entrar naquela mansão despercebidos. "

"— Oh, claro, isso eu prometi ao seu amigo. "

---.---.---.---.---.---

Após algumas horas a janta estava pronta e todos comeram calmamente. Horas mais tarde, Cain já estava literalmente caindo de sono, chegou quase a trombar com Veck varias vezes. O senhor de idade notando isso, decide despachar logo os dois garotos. Informou tudo minuciosamente para ambos, apesar de Cain mal escutar por causa do sono.

"— Muito obrigado. " – agradece Cain, já do lado de fora da gruta, junto com Veck.

"— Eu que agradeço. " – responde o velho já fechando a porta.

"— Bem... agora melhor deixarmos para invadir amanhã de noite, já que hoje você mal consegue andar em linha reta. " – fala Veck rindo do jeito que o amigo andava.

"— Certo... " – falou ziguezagueando pelo lugar por causa do sono.

"— ... "

"— Eu estou bem... " – ao falar quase tropeça "— Só não estou acostumado a fazer tanta coisa... "

"— ... "

"— Verdade. " – ao falar, dessa vez realmente cai.

"— Estou vendo... Vem sobe nas minhas costas que eu te levo. " – fala, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Cain.

"— Você não me agüenta... "

"— Eu já te carreguei nos braços algumas vezes... Sou um meio vampiro, recorda? "

"— ... "

"— Vamos, segure-se em minhas costas, eu te levo... " – insistiu.

Lentamente Cain faz o que seu amigo pede, segurando-se as suas costas. Rapidamente Veck levanta-se trazendo consigo Cain, caminhando pelo longo caminho até cheguar a hospedaria em que estavam. Apesar de ainda tinha um bom caminho até chegar a cidade.

"— Desculpe... " – falou um sonolento Cain, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Veck.

"— Pode dormir... Eu te carrego. " – fala amável, com uma voz que induzia ainda mais o sono a Cain.

"— Obrigado... Hoje eu- " – bocejou "— Fiz bastante coisas... "

Veck andava lentamente para não acordar agora um adormecido Cain em suas costas que segurava fracamente em seus ombros. Porem após um tempo notou este se remexer um pouco e começar a lhe abraçar, segurando mais firme, colando mais os corpos.

"— Cain...? " – perguntou Veck, baixinho.

Arrepiou-se todo ao sentir um roçar de lábios em seu pescoço, tanto que até parou de andar. Mas logo voltou a fazer seu caminho, achando que aquele ato teria sido apenas Cain se remexendo durando o sono.

Parou novamente, assim que sentiu aquela estranha sensação de lábios lhe passando pelo pescoço outra vez. Respirou fundo, pensando agora que devia ser algum sonho ou pesadelo por parte de seu amigo.

"— Cain...? " – chamou novamente o nome do amigo, para assegurar de que este dormia.

Com nenhuma resposta vinda do outro, voltou a caminhar. Porem mais alguns passos a frente para de novo, ao notar os braços em volta de si lhe apertarem mais, assim como sentiu unhas querendo lhe cortar a pele.

"— Cain!? " – dessa vez gritou.

"— Não é ele faz tempos... " – sussurra uma voz grosa e sensual em seus ouvidos.

"— Ya-Yami!? "

"— Se ele dorme desprotegido, eu apareço... Como foram esquecer algo tão básico como isso? " – sussurrou ainda em seus ouvidos, mordendo-lhe este levemente assim que termina a frase.

"— Ahnm. "

"— Interessante... "

Raivosamente Veck larga Yami no chão, virando-se para este logo em seguida com extrema fúria nos olhos.

"— Que diabos pensa que estais a fazer? " – indaga Veck, raivoso.

"— Me divertindo... Faz tempos que não tenho uma boa luta contigo. " – ironiza "— Me tens muito fácil. "

"— Se quer uma luta, terá uma luta. " – assim que terminou de falar Veck se afasta metros em um simples pulo, iniciando a conjuração de uma magia.

"— Isso, é exatamente isso que quero... Tire esses pensamentos loucos do Cain de minha mente. "

Rapidamente Veck conjura sua magia, porem assim que a termina, Yami não o deixa lançar. Imitando seu ato, pulou uma grande distancia em um salto, caindo perfeitamente atrás de Veck.

Ligeiramente o amaldiçoado tenta dar uma cotovelada no vampiro, porem rapidamente este é protegido por uma barreira criada em instantes por si.

"— Filho de uma bacante! É tudo isso que tens? " – zomba Yami.

"— Seu... " – falou raivoso.

Diabolicamente Veck usa mais uma de suas magias rápidas, fazendo uma grande pressão empurrar Cain com extrema força, fazendo esse voar para trás batendo contra o chão bem longe de si. De tão forte que foi o impacto, o fez afundar metros no chão. Assim que Veck vê triunfante Cain estatelar-se contra o chão começa a conjurar algo

"— Damage! Lampejo Pulcro " – rapidamente raios luminosos saem de suas mãos partindo rapidamente em direção a Yami, que se levantava.

Vendo a magia rapidamente a seu alcance, Yami apenas sorriu, sacando sua espada e defendendo-se com essa. Velozmente a magia fora absorvida por esse ato. A seguir Yami fecha seus olhos, e aponta a espada para Veck

"— Uno, duo, têr! " – gritou Yami.

Neste instante aparecem três copias idênticas de Yami, que riam maldosamente entre si. Veck olhou aquilo, achando um ato extremamente infantil e inútil. Rapidamente, aproveitando o tempo de distração do inimigo começou a murmurar outra conjuração.

"— Damage! Brio Encarnado. " – uma enorme labareda parte em direção a Yami, pegando todos desprevenidos "— Para fazer isso tem que dividir igualmente a inteligência para todos os clones... Se não, eles são inúteis " – comenta Veck, com ar triunfante.

Yami vai aos chãos, todo queimado, preocupadamente Veck corre em seu amparo, com medo de ter exagerado demais na escolha da magia. Assim que se ajoelha ao lado de Yami, este misteriosamente desaparece, e de relance um outro Yami sai de dentro da terra, prendendo habilmente o pescoço de Veck com suas garras.

"— Esse sentimentalismo barato ainda vai acabar te matando. " – fala rudemente, apertando mais o pescoço de Veck, tanto que se podia escutar barulhos vindo deste.

Rindo demonícamente, joga com força extrema Veck para cima, fazendo-o voar alguns metros. Em seguida, em um pulo, segurando sua espada, corta ainda no ar o vampiro ao meio. Aterrisando ao chão triunfalmente, já se vangloriando e gargalhando.

Porem em apenas alguns instantes, um pequeno momento de descuido por parte de Yami. Veck aparece atrás deste o imobilizando com uma magia.

"— Parabéns, a diversão dessa vez foi boa, tenho que admitir. " – sussurra Veck nos ouvidos de Yami "— Mas a diversão acabou! "

"— Só está começando... " – fala Yami extremamente baixo.

Chegando mais por trás, Veck abraça Yami, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro deste, olhando-o de lado.

"— Você e Cain estão estranhos... " – comenta.

"— ... "

"— Não tem nada que queira me dizer...? "

"— ... "

Lentamente uma mão de Veck adentra na camisa de Yami, subindo sutilmente pelo peito deste, fazendo-o tentar resistir à magia e arriscar a se mover. Porem não consegue.

"— Vamos... Sei que tudo o que acontece com Cain você sabe... "

"— É por saber que o odeio. " – fala Yami rispidamente.

"— Interessante... " – fala, movendo sua mão mais para cima, chegando ao pescoço deste "— E por acaso, o que você sabe? " – perguntou docemente, envolvendo de modo leve a mão no pescoço.

"— Hnm... "

"— Não me force a te torturar... " – adverti Veck, apertando a sua mão.

"— Se me matar, matará Cain também... " – relembra Yami.

"— Quem disse que quero te matar...? " – faz uma pausa, lambendo lentamente o pescoço deste "— Quero lhe agradecer por ter me estrangulado... Eu até gosto de sentir dor. "

"— Como conseguiu... Fugir? " – pergunta, tendo dificuldades, pois cada vez mais Veck impunha mais força lhe estrangulando.

"— Se-gre-do... " – respondeu pausadamente "— Agora pare de enrolarão... ME DIGA! "

"— Se-gre-do! " – repetiu Yami, ironizando a frase dita a instantes.

"— Já que é assim... Não tenho mais nada a falar com você, pararei de te tratar com alguém e voltarei a olha-lo apenas como alimento. " – fala grosso.

"— Então pare de frescura e me morda! "

"— Claro... MEU lanchinho. "

A mão que antes o enforcava, o soltou lentamente espalmando-a em seguida em seu peito o puxando mais para perto. Olhou a tentação que era o pescoço à frente, seu vicio, seu alimento. Deu outra lânguida lambida, serpenteando-a por todo o pescoço e ombro, como uma criança que brinca com sua comida.

"— Hunm... " – suspirou pesado Yami, ao sentir os dentes roçando-lhe a pele levemente, apenas o instigando a querer mais.

"— 'Lanchinho'... Pessa para ser mordido... "

"— Já não te mandei morder logo, seu desgraçado!? "

"— Não... " – a negação mais parecia um gemido "— Seja mais educado... "

"— Se quer educação, vá morder o Cain! " – gritou raivoso.

"— Isso... Seja educado como ele. Sei que você consegue... E tente fazer uma voz mais doce também. " – pediu, voltando a passar suas presas pelo pescoço a frente.

"— Nunca. "

"— Se fizer isso... Poderemos lutar novamente na outra vez... Sei que gosta disso. " – falou com uma voz baixa, porem sensual.

"— Veck... "

Veck arrepiou-se todo, o jeito como Yami lhe chamou fora algo tão parecido com às vezes que Cain lhe chamara que ficou ate sem reações, esperando apenas o resto da frase.

"— Me morde... Por favor. Eu preciso sentir... Fundo. " – falou Yami, exceto pela voz ser mais grossa, parecia realmente Cain que estava dizendo aquilo.

"— Cain... " – falou baixo o nome do amigo.

Sorriu satisfeito, já aumentando seus caninos para deixa-los na real forma. O de um ser noturno, ladrão de energia alheia. Forçou vagarosamente seus dentes na pele, arrancando um gemido de dor por parte do outro. Fechou os olhos, sua mente lotou-se de pensamentos em instantes. Nela estava a morder Cain, de uma forma desejosa, que fazia-o suspirar a cada sugada.

"— Fundo... " – falou Yami, ainda imitando o jeito de Cain, dando mais ferocidade a imaginação de Veck, que respondeu prontamente o pedido "— Hunmm " – gemeu em resposta.

Aquela energia tão saborosa entrando em seu corpo, nunca se enjoaria dela, não tinha como. Abraçou mais o corpo à frente começando a esfregar sua mão pelo peito do outro. E neste instante foi notável um forte estremecimento de Yami.

Mordeu-o mais, se abastecendo por completo, porem ficando meio triste pelo ato já estar chegando ao fim. Notando que o corpo já estava ficando mole. Soltou-lhe o pescoço, afastando-se deste em seguida. Porem Yami ainda estava meio cociente.

"— Se apóie em minhas costas, ainda tenho que leva-los a hospedaria. " – disse Veck, tirando a magia que imobilizava Yami.

"— ... "

Agora Yami estava do mesmo modo que Cain. Sonolento. Sofreguidamente , se apoiou nas costas de Veck. Deitando sua cabeça no ombro deste.

"— Desculpe... " – falou um sonolento Yami.

"— Pode dormir... Carregarei vocês. " – fala amável, com uma voz que induzia ainda mais o sono do outro.

"— Obrigado... Hoje nos- " – bocejou "— brigamos bastante... "

"— Certo, durma bem Yami. "

"— Veck... Eu... Nos... " – acabou por deixar a frase incompleta, adormecendo nas costas do vampiro.

"— Yami e Cain... Eu vou os ajudar. " – falou mais para si mesmo.

---.---.---.---.---.---

Já no anoitecer do dia seguinte. Cain e Veck espreitavam-se trás de um enorme arbusto, próximo à mansão que iriam invadir. No momento estavam se escondendo dos guardas que passavam de tempos em tempos por ali

"— Nossa, que bom que aquele simpático senhor nos ajudou. " – falou Cain baixo, com medo do flagra.

"— Tão simpático... " – ironizou Veck.

"— O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo invadir. "

"— Acalma-se um pouco Cain, espere mais alguns minutos, que tenho certeza que os guardas irão vistoriar outro lugar. " – explicou Veck.

"— E o que vamos fazer até isso acontecer? " – sentou-se no chão "— É chato esperar. "

"— ... " – sentou-se também bem ao lado de Cain "— Todavia, se deseja realmente salvar aquil-digo, a escrava... Comporte-se. "

"— E o que faremos? Sentados, no meio dessa mata fechada sozinhos? " – perguntou Cain, emburrando-se por ter que ficar esperando.

"— Bem... " – falou Veck, aproximando-se lentamente, por algum motivo não conseguia desviar os olhos do pescoço do amigo.

"— Já sei. " – falou Cain, virando-se para Veck.

"— ... " – Veck voltou a sentar na posição normal.

"— Me conte o que ficastes a fazer ontem de tarde. "

"— Coletando informações " – mentiu.

"— Só? "

"— O que mais faria? "

"— Não sei... Por isso queria saber. "

"— ... "

"— Olha Veck. " – fala baixo, levantando-se um pouco "— Foram embora, como você disse. "

"— É a hora certa. Vamos. "

Ambos saíram sorrateiramente do lugar em que estavam escondidos, chegando mais perto da parede da mansão. Veck foi passando a mão por toda esta, procurando a passagem secreta que o velho John lhe tinha dito.

Procurou, procurou... Até que por fim achou um tijolo frouxo, puxou este rapidamente e uma passagem se criou como num passe de mágica.

"— Nossa... " – falou Cain, surpreso.

"— Entre. " – pediu, já empurrando o amigo para dentro, entrando logo em seguida.

Assim que ambos puseram os pés dentro do lugar, misteriosamente a passagem se fechou, mas isto não alarmou Veck, pois sabia que era só achar o tijolo novamente que esta se abria.

Olharam espantados para o lugar onde estavam, parecia ser uma cozinha, porem estava toda desorganizada. Talheres estavam aos montes no chão, assim como pratos quebrados. Parecia ter acontecido alguma luta naquele local.

"— Esta vindo alguém. " – Fala Veck baixinho, puxando Cain para se esconder.

Esconderam-se dentro de um armário, infelizmente este era apertado e os dois tiveram que ficar espremidos dentro. De longe era possível escutar passos, e uma voz afeminada reclamando.

"— Não acredito que terei que limpar tudo isso! " – a voz soara cansada "— É sempre assim... Quando penso que posso trabalhar sem interrupções, os patrões me agarram... O que será que tem de errado comigo... "

Cain abre um pouco a porta do armário para ver de quem era a dona daquela voz, assim que espiou um pouco notou rapidamente que se tratava da escrava loura que tinha avistado. Esta ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que vira da primeira vez.

"— É ela. " – falou Cain extremamente baixo perto do ouvido de Veck.

"— ... "

"— Tudo bem que eu até gosto mas... Já cansei desta vida. " – falou a garota, já começando a limpar tudo.

Veck espia um pouco esta, notando que não tinha mais ninguém por perto e que a escrava estava de costas, saiu sorrateiramente do esconderijo.

"— Não tenho culpa se sou sexy... " – murmurou a garota, não percebendo a aproximação de Veck.

Este chega atrás da garota, segurando-lhe com uma das mãos os braços desta, para imobiliza-la, e com a outra mão levou-a a boca a tampando.

"— !!!? " – a garota se debatia, com medo de ser novamente o patrão querer um tratamento especial.

"— Calma. " – falou Cain, aparecendo na linha de visão da garota "— Viemos salva-la. "

"— Você... Veio... " – falou baixo, assim que Veck largou-a.

"— Sim. Ele veio, não vá pensando coisas que não deve sobre isso. Agora vamos logo. " – fala Veck, meio severo.

Os três correram para a passagem, rapidamente Veck a achou, empurrou os dois para fora e saiu logo atrás. Correram o mais rápido que podiam, até finalmente estarem seguros, já perto do hotel onde estavam hospedados. A garota e Cain pararam exaustos, Veck apenas respirou fundo, já se recuperando da correria.

"— Não tenho nem como agradecer a gentileza de vocês. " – falou a garota.

"— Não precisa. " – fala Cain, ficando levemente corado.

"— ...! " – Veck olhou a cena e rapidamente se meteu entre os dois "— Já estais a salvo, agora podes ir embora que nos tomaremos nosso rumo. " – falou ríspido.

"— Veck! "

"— Você não pretende levar isso conosco, não é Cain? " – pergunta Veck.

"— Mas não podemos deixa-la assim sem amparo. "

"— Obrigado Cainzinho! " – falou a garota, correndo em direção a Cain, abraçando-o.

"— Co-Como!? " – quase gritou Veck.

"— Eu sou eternamente grato ao Cainzinho! Não vou mais larga-lo. Devo a minha vida. " – fala a garota, dando língua a Veck.

"— Sua coisa... Largue-o. " – gritou Veck, puxando-a.

"— Veck, o que você tem? " – falou Cain, preocupado.

"— Eu? " – reclamou "— Você que fica se agarrando com outro homem na minha frente. "

"— Homem!? " – grita Cain espantado "— Quem!? "

"— Cainzinho... Você pensa que sou mulher? " – fala a ex-garota, que na verdade era um garoto "— Bem que eu estranhei.... "

"— Você... Es um homem...? " – pergunta Cain pálido.

"— Sim, sou. Me chamo Guille, mas por favor me chame de Gui. " – fala radiante.

"— Eu tentei avisar que sua ingenuidade te cega Cain... Mas você não me escuta. " – fala Veck, soltando um suspiro cansado.

"— É um homem... " – murmurava repentinamente Cain.

"— Siiiim! Claro que sou homem! " – falou Gui, soltando-se de Veck, e correndo até Cain abraçando-o novamente "— Mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos nos divertir, Cainzinho. "

"— Divertir...? " – fala Cain baixo, tentando se afastar.

"— Sim. Diversão. Eu, você e uma cama. Entende? "

"— Desgruda dele! " – grita Veck, puxando novamente o Guille.

"— Não gostei de você, " – fala o loirinho para Veck.

"— A recíproca é verdadeira " – rebate.

"— Você é chato, prefiro o Cainzinho! "

"— Pare de chamá-lo assim. " – reclama Veck.

"— Deixa de ser ciumento! "

"— Ciúmes. Eu? De que!? "

Os dois já estavam para começar uma briga no meio da rua, já perto do hotel, quando Cain intervem separando-os e ficando entre eles.

"— O que vocês dois tem? " – falou Cain "— Acalmem-se, vamos primeiramente para o hotel, ter uma boa noite de sono, amanha conversaremos melhor "

"— Tudo que você quiser Cainzinho. "

"— Certo, dessa vez você tem razão Cain. "

"— Então vamos. " – fala sorridente para os dois.

Os três foram caminhando lentamente em direção ao hotel. Chegando neste foram rapidamente para o quarto.

"— Nossa, que lugar bonito. " – falou Guille, pulando em uma das camas.

"— Que bom que gostou. " – disse Cain, sentando-se na outra cama.

"— Hei... Você, sai da minha cama. " – reclama Veck, apontando para Gui.

"— Nhaaaaa! " – fala o loirinho "— Mas eu quero dormir nessa... " – fez biquinho.

"— Veck, não seja egoísta, deixe-o dormir na cama... Ele passou a vida dormindo em lugares horríveis... " – fala Cain.

"— E aonde EU irei dormir? "

"— Tem razão... Durma nesta. " – fala Cain se levantando "— Irei alugar outro quarto para mim. " – já vai saindo do lugar "— Boa noite para vocês. "

"— Espera... " – falaram Veck e Guille juntos.

"— É melhor, assim vocês se conhecem mais e não brigam. Amanha sairemos cedo... Boa noite " – disse fechando a porta.

Veck e Guille se entreolharam, era extremamente visível o tanto que não se gostavam. O loirinho sai da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro em quanto Veck simplesmente se jogou na cama em que Cain estava e dormiu.

Após alguns minutos Gui sai do banheiro, vendo que Veck já dormia na cama. Olhou a roupa na qual Veck estava e em seguida olhou para si próprio, vendo-se vestido em apenas em farrapos.

" _Não posso viajar assim..._ " – pensou Guille.

Decidiu por arranjar algumas roupas novas, seria extremamente fácil seduzir alguém para bancar roupas novas. E assim o fez, deixou um bilhete em cima de uma mesa de canto e saiu do quarto.

" _Será uma noite longa..._ " – pensou sorrindo maliciosamente " _A primeira de minha liberdade._ "

CONTINUA...

19/02/09

**Nota da autora: **

Um novo personagem, imaginem as confusões que ira acontecer agora? Huhuh, estava pensando em atualizar primeiro o Choco Bloody, mas os meus filhotes (Cain e Veck) vieram em primeiro lugar (Mãe coruja).

Sim, considero os dois como meus filhotes, já que eu que criei eles. Huhuhuh. Hummm agora pensando o Guille também é criação minha... Acho que com o tempo também vou adota-lo.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeçam a _Mizuka_ gente, se ela não tivesse pedido pelo Orkut para atualizar a Fic, é capaz dela ter saído só depois do Choco Bloody mesmo.

Obrigada gente, fico contente que gostem dos meus filhotes**.**

**By: Toynako**


	6. Prison Magic Parte 6

* * *

Parte 6

* * *

_**Então surge um vulto no horizonte, a cada passo que este dava começava a ser mais visível um ser de manto vermelho na cor sangue, o capuz da mesma cor encobria seu rosto, que apesar de estar se aproximando lentamente de seu alvo, ainda não era possível ser sua face, porem nada podia esconder a aura maligna e macabra que aquele emitia.**_

_**Seu alvo era um belíssimo ser, que estava deitado preso em um altar negro, porem já todo manchado com o sangue deste próprio. Os pulsos estavam presos separadamente assim como suas pernas. Seus cabelos brilhavam forte na cor prateada como se absorvessem a beleza da coloração da lua cheia que fazia o ar da sua graça naquele aterrorizante lugar. **_

_**Vários cortes estavam por todo o corpo do ser de luminosos cabelos longos na cor prata, que estava totalmente despido, desprotegido de qualquer proteção ao ser de manto que aproximava-se lentamente de si.**_

_**Parecia também estar meio inconsciente a tudo que se acontecia ao redor. Tentando em vão focalizar sua vista, olhando assustado o ser que chegava mais perto de si, notando visivelmente a aura insana que este emanava.**_

_**Mesmo agora a poucos passos de distancia ainda não era visível seu rosto, por estar muito bem oculto pela capa. Então este leva suas mãos ao capuz, empurrando-o para traz, soltando seus longos cabelos de um ébano tão profundo que até as trevas ao seu redor pareciam tão ínfimas quanto as chances de aquele belo ser preso livrar-se desse psicopata. **_

_**Este então olha para o ser deitado no altar, com um rosto tão belo quanto o que estava preso, porem tinha traços mais adultos, dando visivelmente um ar mais sensual e fascinante. Seus lábios eram róseos, cheios de volúpia, tornando-o desta forma uma criatura altamente sedutora, que expressava luxuria e exalava pecado.**_

_**Aproximou-se até ficar ao lado deste, seus olhos brilhavam em coloração vermelha carmesim, em seu rosto continha um sorriso lunático porem extremamente libertino, sua pele era branca e tão gélida quanto o mármore daquele assombrador cemitério.**_

"— _**N-ã-o.... " — falou baixo o belo ser preso, tremendo de medo pelo olhar que vinha do outro.**_

"— _**Estais com medo de mim? " — fala o outro, aproximando o rosto "— Tens medo de teu Mestre? " — indagou, olhando maravilhado para os milhares de cortes que tinha naquele corpo e o como este estava belamente manchado em sangue.**_

"— _**Te...O-de-io... " — tentou falar em tom raivoso, mas tudo que conseguira fora falar baixo, em meio a dor que sentia.**_

_**Não sabia o que era pior, se era sentir o olhar daquele ser que era seu mestre, que pareciam simplesmente devorar-lhe só com o olhar, de tão intensamente que era observado, ou se era a dor que apesar de não ter uma lembrança clara de como ficara naquele estado deplorável, sabia muito bem que aquilo fora obra do ser que o observava com um olhar febril, brilhando em uma pura e maliciosa luxuria.**_

"— _**Maravilhoso... Mesmo neste estado, teus olhos ainda brilham em um imaculado e belo esmeralda... " — falou sorrindo maliciosamente, tocando na face andrógena do ser preso.**_

_**O que estava preso virou o rosto, tentando fugir daquela mão fria em sua face, porem tudo que recebera em troca fora um tapa nesta. Tentou encolher-se pela dor recebida, mas as correntes em seus braços e pernas não o deixavam mudar de posição. A única coisa que pode fazer foi olhar raivoso para o ser que o admirava a com aqueles ameaçadores olhos vermelhos, tal como um lobo a espreita de um coelho.**_

"— _**Tu ficaste lindo quando estais com raiva. " — fala o ser de manto vermelho, portando um sorriso divertido nos belos lábios, ao ver como o outro estava.**_

"— _**Me mate logo... " — pediu, não conseguindo conter as lagrimas que rolaram por seu rosto.**_

_**O de cabelos negros olhou atentamente para o ser à frente.**_

_**Tão frágil...**_

_**Tão belo...**_

_**Tão maravilhosamente tentador...**_

_**E sabia que aquele belo ser de cabelos prateados e olhos puramente verdes era somente seu. **_

_**Sua cria...**_

_**Seu escravo...**_

_**Seu brinquedo...**_

_**Inteiramente seu...**_

"— _**Tu és muito precioso para mim... " — falou, tocando um dos cortes que possuía o peito desnudo do outro "— Só estou a lhe ensinar um pouco... Isto é por tu pensares naquela inútil garota humana quando estiveste comigo... És culpado pelo sofrimento dela também... " **_

"— _**Te odeio... " — repetiu a frase dita no começo, agora já tendo um pouco mais de força "— Não ouses fazer nada com ela. " — pediu pairando uma ordem.**_

"— _**Quando trata-se daquela humana, tu perdes a calma... " — comenta, para no instante seguinte aproximar extremamente seu rosto do ser preso no altar, com um olhar ameaçador "— Não ouses dar-me ordens! " **_

_**O belo ser preso estremeceu de medo, diante do olhar que recebera de seu mestre, simplesmente começou a chorar de novo. Tentando inutilmente se soltar do altar no qual estava preso.**_

"— _**Não adiantas... Mesmo tu sendo um meio vampiro, com toda esta perda de sangue, não vais conseguir fazer nada. " — provocou.**_

_**Sua mão passava deliberadamente pelo peito despido e coberto de sangue. Fazendo questão arranhá-lo levemente com suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas na cor negra, fazendo mais cortes naquele belo ser. A cada grito e gemido de dor, parecia que dava mais ímpeto de machucá-lo.**_

"— _**Mes-tre... Pare... " — pediu, não agüentando mais a tortura que o outro lhe fazia.**_

"— _**Faltaste uma palavra... " — falou melodiosamente, arranhando mais forte o dorso do outro.**_

"— _**Por...Aiiw! " — tentou falar, mas seu mestre enfiara a unha em um dos cortes que já possuía "— 'Por favor' Mestre... Pare... " — pediu novamente.**_

"— _**Ficas mais lindo ainda, quando me obedeces assim... " — comenta, retirando a mão de onde estava**_

_**Levou sua mão completamente suja de sangue aos lábios, lambendo-lhe toda, sorvendo o maravilhoso sangue. Saboreava lentamente, o gosto do outro ser, lambendo seus lábios como se querendo mais daquele gosto, apos ter limpado toda sua mão.**_

"— _**Hunm... " — gemeu baixo, olhando luxuriosamente o ser preso "— Tu me daste tanta vontade de mordes-te... " — falou o outro de modo erótico, mostrando seus longos caninos de vampiro.**_

"— _**Não... " — pediu, chorando mais ainda.**_

"— _**Tens razão... Com todos estes ferimentos não poderei me alimentar... " — lamentou-se, vendo o choro de sua cria "— Não deverias chorar... Pois sabes que pertences somente a mim, pela eternidade... " **_

_**Então teve uma ideia, olhando para o peito completamente banhado com sangue, sorriu pecaminoso, abaixando-se lambendo com sofreguidão todo o sangue que possuía naquele corpo.**_

"— _**Pa-pare... Não-hunm-pare Mestre... " — pediu, contorcendo-se, sentindo aquela língua serpentear por seu peito e abdômen.**_

"— _**Tão sublime... Pare de negar... Sei muito bem que adoras quando faço isto... " **_

"— _**Ahnnw... " — gemeu baixo, odiando a si mesmo por isso.**_

_**Aquilo era demais, era absurdamente assustador sentir aquela língua passear por seu peito, lambendo-lhe com fervor. Mordeu com força seus lábios, para não deixar nunca mais algum barulho estranho escapar de sua boca. Mordera com tanta força que até os fez sangrar.**_

"— _**Unicamente meu... Somente meu... Inteiramente meu... Todo este corpo, toda esta alma... És minha posse, meu servo, meu brinquedo. " — murmurava baixinho, em quanto lambia-lhe o sangue do peito "— Minha amada cria. " **_

_**Sorvia todo o sangue que tinha ali, tal qual o vampiro completo e puro que era, sentindo um prazer absurdo com seu ato, mas infelizmente o que é bom, dura pouco. Logo o sangue tinha sido todo tragado.**_

_**Endireitou-se ao lado de sua cria, vendo-o de olhos fechados e mordendo fortemente seus lábios. Olhando melhor para estes, notou a fileira de sangue que escorria. Seus olhos brilharam em um brilho lascivo, se aproximando do rosto do ser que estava preso.**_

_**Lambeu do pescoço ao canto da boca, absorvendo mais daquele sangue carnal de sua cria. Afastou-se sorridente, vendo que este estava realmente debilitado, adorava vê-lo assim, amava brincar e domar seu belo ser. Tudo tinha um propósito, ainda tinha que dar o ultimo passo da 'domesticação' de sua bela cria.**_

"— _**Pareces que estais com fome... " — comentou, cortando com suas unas seu próprio pulso "— Sei que estais. " — termina da falar colocando o pulso cortado e com sangue escorrendo próximo a boca de sua cria "— Tome. " **_

"— _**Não quero este sangue sujo... " **_

"— _**Pare de tentar fugir. Alimentar-se apenas com energias malignas, debilitará tua magia... Tome meu sangue, vire um ser completamente meu assim. " **_

_**Apesar de relutar veemente, só em sentir o cheiro do sangue de seu mestre, que estava o oferecendo, parecia realmente tentador, todas as células de seu corpo imploravam para sacear sua fome. **_

_**Sentia correntes passarem por seu corpo, como se antecipassem o prazer de saborear o sangue daquele ser cruel descendo por sua garganta, umedecendo esta e fortalecendo seu debilitado ser.**_

_**Porem conteu-se ao máximo. Negando o que lhe era oferecido. Preferiria morrer a abandonar o resto de sanidade e humanidade que possuía. Humanidade esta que estava quase toda perdida, a única coisa que não o deixava sucumbir às torturas de seu mestre era lembrar-se da garota que amava, não poderia arriscar perder mais nada.**_

_**Iria negar com todas as suas forças a vermelhidão saborosa que possuía o sangue. Iria enterrar em algum lugar profundo em sua mente, o gosto do sangue e a sensação viciante de prazer que este proporcionava. Aquilo era uma droga.**_

"— _**Estais com tanta fome... Por que relutas tanto em tornastes um vampiro completo? " — indagou intrigado, tirando seu pulso de onde estava.**_

"— _**Suma... Suma daqui... " — falou raivoso.**_

"— _**Tu és minha posse, não ouses me dar ordens! " — avisa friamente, cravando uma de suas unhas no peito do outro "— És meu brinquedo. " — fala, cravando outra unha, fortemente "— Nunca esqueceste disso! " **_

_**O ser de belos cabelos prateados contorcia-se pela dor, sentindo agora a terceira unha fincar-lhe forte em seu peito. Notando seu mestre sorrir de forma sinistra, para logo em seguida arranhá-lo com força, criando mais três enormes cortes em si**_

"— _**Aaaahhhhhhhh! " — gritou, não conseguindo agüentar calado a dor que sentira.**_

"— _**Vês-te o quão ridículo és? " — fala o outro, soltando uma gargalhada em seguida, olhando que com debilmente os ferimentos tentavam regenerar-se "— Até mesmo este poder de regeneração foste eu que lhe dei... " — olhava agora feliz, vendo que por estar debilitado nenhum ferimento se fecharia tão cedo "— Saibas que posso tira-lo... " **_

_**O ser preso, controlando sua dor, olha enfurecido para seu mestre. Aquele maldito que sempre brincava consigo. O odiava mais que tudo nesta morte que vivia.**_

"— _**Vós podes me furar, me arranhar, dilacerar minha carne, moer meus ossos, tirar meus poderes vampirescos... Mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim nunca sereis teu! " **_

"— _**Que assim sejas. " — o outro da um suspiro alegre, pela ousadia de sua cria "— Tu sabes, algo que jamais faria era retiraste seus dons de vampiro dados por mim... Pois com esta maldição posso lhe torturar de formas inimagináveis para um mero ser humano normal. " **_

"— _**Nunca... Nunca serei teu... "— responde debilitado, cuspindo na face de seu mestre.**_

_**O ser de cabelos pretos leva sua mão ao rosto, limpando-lhe prontamente. Gargalha, vendo o quão idiota fora aquele ato, encarava agora o outro, mudando sua face completamente para um ser inteiramente diabólico, possuído pela loucura. **_

_**Com uma de suas mãos leva prontamente ao pescoço do outro preso, apertando vagarosamente. Aproximando sua face da orelha deste**_

"— _**Se queres se portar como um animal. Tratar-lhe-ei como um. " **_

_**Com a sua outra mão, retira de sua cintura um chicote longo todo marrom, portando alguns espinhos. Conjurando uma magia rápida fez este transformar-se em um ferro de marcar gado.**_

_**Afastou-se sorrindo, vendo o olhar preocupado recair sobre si, aquilo lhe dava mais excitação pelo momento. Com a outra mão, a que não estava segurando a barra, fez criar uma chama negra.**_

"— _**És um ser tão belo... " — sussurra o ser diabólico, colocando o ferro de marcar para esquentar "— Esses teus olhos verdes a olhar-me... Me deixam louco. " **_

_**Assim que a barra estava extremamente aquecida, ela é encostada no peito do que estava acorrentado. Um grito alto fora ouvido, e isso só fez o outro sorrir mais.**_

"— _**Não preocupe-se, isto sairá em pouco tempo. Mas uma coisa tu não podes esquecer... " — fala, voltando a aquecer mais ainda o ferro, vendo as lagrimas saírem fortes do outro "— Não importas o quanto tempo passe... Tu serás sempre meu. " **_

"— _**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! " — outra vez fora marcado pelo ferro em brasa.**_

"— _**Meu! Meu! Serás sempre meu. " — grita repetidamente, marcando-lhe o peito repedidas vezes.**_

_**Só parou quando notou que seu belo ser havia desmaiado. Não importava. Ainda teria a eternidade para usufruir de seu mais precioso e amado brinquedo. Recobrou seu juízo, fazendo a barra de marcar gado voltar a ser seu chicote, guardando-o assim em sua cintura.**_

"— _**Tu... Tu ainda serás meu... " — comentou, afastando-se do lugar, voltando a colocar o capuz avermelhado para encobrir seu rosto "— Serás inteiramente meu, Vectorius. " **_

------------------

Acordou-se aturdido, gemendo baixo sem nem entender o motivo. Levou rapidamente sua mão a boca, constatando com seus dedos que seus dente caninos estavam estranhamente grandes, como se quisessem desesperadamente serem cravadas em carne macia.

Olhou para o lado, na esperança de alimentar-se de seu amigo. Porem tudo o que presenciou foi uma cama vazia, lembrando-se em seguida que Cain estava dormindo em outro quarto, por causa daquele garoto loiro e impertinente.

Suspirou agradecido por este também não estar no quarto consigo nesta ocasião, pois estava com ímpetos estranhos nesse momento.

Sentou-se finalmente na cama, olhando tudo em volta, notando que logo o sol raiaria, dissipando as trevas da noite. Levantou-se depressa, indo em direção a um criado mudo, situado próximo a porta daquele belo quarto. Assim que chegou a este, colocou a água da jarra, situada em cima deste, dentro de um copo transparente, belamente trabalhado.

Levou rapidamente esta a seus lábios, tentando sacear uma crescente sede em seu interior, em seu ser. Após beber quase três copos de água, parou na metade do ultimo, olhando intensamente a transparência da água naquele copo, desejando como nunca desejou antes que aquele liquido não fosse a transparência sem gosto, e sim, a vermelhidão prazerosa do sangue.

Assustou-se com seus próprios instintos e pensamentos, nunca tinha os tido, mesmo quando por causa de seu mestre, mordera Luna retirando-lhe tanto sangue da garota que tivera até pensado na hora que a havia matado. Naquele momento ficara tão aturdido em como tinha deixada a ruiva, que na época até desaparecera da vida desta, só sabendo anos mais tarde que a garota estava bem.

Lembrou-se do gosto maravilhoso de Cain. Não entendendo como aquele ser exercia uma viciosidade em si. Aquele sorriso bobo que ainda tinha, apesar de já possuir dezoito anos, era visível a infantilidade e ingenuidade naquela face e naqueles olhos de coloração tão rara e magnífica, pareciam duas ametistas brilhando em um roxo inocente.

Sorriu fraco, conseguindo controlar-se, lembrando-se do amigo, apesar de ainda sentir que sua garganta estava seca e seus dentes vampirescos ainda um pouco grandes. Olhou para a janela vendo que ainda não tinha raiado o sol completamente. Seu rosto portou rapidamente um sorriso meio maroto, pois talvez ainda desse tempo de ter uma deleitosa refeição de seu adorável, para não dizer suculento, amigo.

Abriu a porta ao lado, rumando para o quarto que sabia que Cain estava a dormir. Entrou furtivamente neste como um gatuno, vendo prontamente que o amigo dormia angelicalmente, todo coberto com um delicado lençol branco, em uma grande cama que continha naquele belo quarto.

Sorriu novamente de modo matoro, levando prontamente sua mão aos labioss, contornando seu dedo por eles, lambendo-o lentamente. Já antecipando o prazer do gosto de Cain.

Aproximou-se mais, fechando a porta, sempre observando a face serena do seu delicioso alvo, quando chegou perto o suficiente, sentou-se na cama, voltado para este.

Começou lentamente a retirar a coberta, mas parou um pouco surpreso, ao ver que este dormia desprotegidamente sem camisa alguma, teve ímpetos de morde-lhe todo, mas logo se recompôs, achando estranho seus próprios pensamentos em relação ao seu amigo.

Quando ia começar a conjurar uma silenciosa magia para remover as algemas deste, nota que Cain se remexia um pouco e rapidamente viu seus orbes fascinantemente na cor ametista lhe olhando meio sonolento de modo curioso.

"— Bom dia Veck... " — falou, sorrindo fraco, ainda com sono.

Veck olhava meio espantado, já que Cain nunca tinha acordado em uma hora tão critica, pois se remove as algema com este já acordado, era capaz do outro descobrir sobre seu pequeno segredo.

Rapidamente fez um esforço pra deixar seus dentes normais, agradecendo internamente por Cain estar sonolento e não os ter notado o tamanho elevado que estes estavam, tudo por casa daquele maldito pesadelo.

"— Que horas...? " — pergunta Cain, esfregando seus olhos manhosamente, ainda deitado na cama.

"— Bem... Ainda é cedo... " — responde, vendo um olhar de duvida nos olhos do amigo "— É que eu não consegui dormir direito esta noite... " — comenta em seguida.

"— O Guille ainda está dormindo? "

"— ... Aquilo deve ter saído para comemorar a 'liberdade'... "

"— Mas ele podia ter nos chamado também. " — fala Cain, sentando-se em fim na cama.

"— ... " — Veck dá um longo suspiro " _Essa ingenuidade ainda vai te matar..._ " — pensou Veck.

Cain já estava levando suas mãos para retirar suas algemas, quando Veck nota algo estranho e sem avisos prévios puxa Cain por estas em sua direção. Levou prontamente esta para mais perto de sua vista, para abalizá-las melhor, escutando um pequeno gemido de dor por parte do outro, pelo ato inesperado. Veck apenas observava atentamente, notando que os grilhões possuíam pequenas rachaduras.

"— Cain... É impressão minha, ou esses trincados não existiam antes...? " — pergunta, de modo preocupado.

"— Não, não existiam. " — responde "— Mas já estão assim a uns três ou quatro dias. "

Veck olhava mais insistentemente, não entendendo em como não tinha visto tal fato antes. Mas logo percebeu que era por causa da pouca luminosidade do local, já que sempre o mordia de noite.

"— ... " — da um suspiro pesado "— Cain... Se isto se quebrar, acho que você estará em perigo... " — avisa serio e calmo, tentando não assustar o amigo.

Porem apensar de ter tentado falar brandamente, fora extremamente visível no olhar de Cain o brilho do medo que sentiu no momento em que escutou sua frase.

"— Calma... " — pediu Veck, notando pequenas lagrimas se formarem nos olhos de Cain "— Não faça essa cara... " — não conseguia ver o amigo naquele estado, tentando conter o choro.

Suspirou, vendo o esforço que o amigo fazia para ao derramar nenhuma lágrima. Mas não sabia o que fazer, vendo-o com aquela carinha meio chorosa, segurando fortemente a ponta de sua camisa, como se querendo ajuda.

Tentou remover manualmente os grilhões do amigo, já que no estado que este se encontrava parecia difícil até olhar para estas. Porem mesmo usando quase toda sua força não as conseguiu remover, lembrou-se que talvez só quem tivesse sangue dos Radiance poderia remove-la deste jeito.

Sorriu fraco, conjurando uma magia para remove-las, como sempre fazia. Só assim as algemas se abriram, como mágica. Cain apenas olhou Veck fazer tudo, deixando o outro o guiar, pois realmente não tinha condições para nada.

"— Não me olhe com essa cara... " — pediu Veck, porem o que conseguiu com esse pedido, fora fazer Cain realmente chorar "— Cain... "

Sem saber mais o que fazer, Veck puxou Cain para seu colo, fazendo-o sentar-se em suas pernas. Não tardou em abraçar o amigo, confortando-o assim um pouco.

"— Veck... " — sussurrou Cain, acomodando sua cabeça no ombro amigo, abraçando-o delicadamente, sentindo as mãos do outro, vagaram por suas costas em um suave afago "— Desculpe por este corpo amaldiçoado... "

"— Calma Cain... Pode chorar, lave todo esse medo de seu coração. " — consolou, levando suas mãos ao cabelo negro do outro, fazendo uma terna caricia "— Eu te protegerei... "

"— Acho que você está me mimando muito. " — falou, para chorar compulsivamente no ombro oferecido.

Veck arrepiou-se um pouco, ao notar a proximidade do pescoço à frente. Lembrou-se que o motivo de estar naquele lugar era simplesmente se alimentar. Suspirou em quase um gemido, abraçando-o mais forte, sentido o calor do corpo do outro.

Sua mente vagou para longe dali, imaginava mordendo aquele belo pescoço à frente, com gosto e volúpia. Já imaginando os possíveis sons que Cain faria ao sentir suas prezas fundo em si.

Com um remexer deste em seu colo, fazendo seus corpos colarem ainda mais e este sentar mais confortavelmente em suas pernas, engoliu sego, sentindo seus caninos crescendo, querendo realmente serem fincados no pescoço tão desprotegido a frente.

Porem ao escutar próximo ao seu ouvido o choco baixo e contido do outro, envergonhou-se de seus pensamentos e de seu instinto que o fazia querer se alimentar. Cain estava tão indefeso em seus braços, e a única coisa que estava fazendo era desejar a energia deste.

Ficaram bom tempo assim, Cain a chorar mais brandamente, e Veck a afagar-lhe as costas, passando suas mãos por toda ela de modo carinhoso. Após algum tempo, Veck sorri, lembrando-se de algo que Luna havia lhe falado sobre aqueles grilhões, algo que neste momento poderia dar esperanças para o moreno.

"— Cain... Eu tenho um plano... " — avisa calmamente "— Acho que essas algemas podem ser concertadas. "

Cain afasta-se rapidamente, olhando a cumplicidade nos olhos esverdeados do amigo. Já Veck, estava derretido, com a umidade das lagrimas fazendo brilhar os olhos do outro, pode rapidamente ver que estes brilhavam estes em pura esperança.

Sorriu, notando o quanto este era realmente forte, pois bastava uma fagulha de esperança para Cain se animar.

"— Luna me falou, quando estávamos a sós, sobre estas escrituras... " — começou a falar, apontando para as algemas em cima da cama "— Ela, por ser nova, ainda não possuía os ensinamentos para ler élfico antigo... Mas nos podemos ir na vila dela, lá tem muitas elfas anciães que adorariam me ajudar... " — as ultimas palavras era possível notar a luxuria nela, exceto para Cain

"— Onde fica? " — indagou sorridente.

"— Bem... É para o caminho oposto ao que íamos, e demorará uns seis dias para chegar lá. "

"— Sabes o caminho? "

"— Sim, conheço. Fiquei alguns anos com a Luna, na vila dela... Mas faz anos que não apareço lá. "

"— Que bom! Podemos ir lá então? "

"— Claro. Estou com saudadas daquelas elfas mesmo... " — fala maliciosamente.

"— Saudades? " — pergunta curioso.

"— Meu caro Cain... És muito inocente ainda... " — comenta rindo descontraidamente.

"— Não sou não. " — responde fingindo estar aborrecido.

"— Tudo bem. Eu gosto desse seu jeito. " — fala, levando suas mãos ao cabelo do outro, bagunçando-o todo.

"— Hei! " — reclamou Cain, tentando tirar as mãos de sua cabeça.

"— Fique parado... " — pediu Veck, em tom serio, fazendo prontamente o outro parar de se mexer.

Cain ficou parado, sentindo as mãos de seu amigo limpar-lhe as bochechas dos restante de lagrimas que ainda tinham. Sorriu, vendo o olhar do outro fixo em si. Engoliu seco, vendo-o aproximar-se de seu rosto, e prontamente fixou seus olhos nos lábios, que sabia serem macios.

Corou-se de imediato, fechando seus olhos, aguardando extremamente preocupado o que seu amigo faria. Sentiu o outro se aproximar mais, e instintivamente levou suas mãos ao ombro, segurando-os. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu em sua bochecha um suave e demorado beijo.

"— Você fazia isso com a sua irmã quando ela se machucava ou estava triste, não é? " — indagou Veck, notando o estranho estremecer do corpo do outro em seu colo.

Sorriu maroto, mordendo levemente a bochecha deste, o suficiente para escutar um gemido de seu amigo, e este apertar-lhe desesperadamente seus ombros. Veck engoliu seco, essa ultima parte era apenas uma brincadeira que tinha feito, mas o gemido baixo e rouco que escutara parecia tão pecaminoso aos seus ouvidos. Afastou-se rápido, vendo seu amigo extremamente vermelho, suspeitava até que também estava vermelho deste modo.

"— Já não está na hora de sair do meu colo...? " — perguntou Veck, meio envergonhado.

Cain abre seus olhos de imediato, levantando-se em seguida, ficando de costas para o outro. Levou rapidamente sua mão a bochecha mordida. Ficando mudo por um tempo.

"— Eu... Vou tomar banho... " — avisou, andando depressa para a porta do banheiro, entrando nesta assim que pode.

"— Cain...? " — Veck olhou confuso.

Cain nada disse, apenas entrou na porta no qual dava ao banheiro, fechando-se lá dentro. Do lado de fora, Veck não podia fazer nada elem de esperar seu amigo tomar banho. Ficou lá sentado no mesmo lugar, olhando para o chão. Notando que já estava bem claro o dia, estranhou a demora do outro no banho.

"— A-ainda estava ai Veck? " — perguntou Cain, meio vermelho, saindo de dentro do banheiro, já todo vestido com roupas de sempre.

"— Sim. " — respondeu "— Estava te esperando para tomarmos o desjejum café. "

"— Veck... " — Cain aproximou-se mais, parecendo estar meio aborrecido, ou confuso "— Eu nunca mordi minha irmã..."

Um divertido sorriso se formou nos lábios de Veck, que logo se transformou em uma pequena risada. Aproximou mais do amigo, levantando-se de onde estava. Tocando, assim que chegou perto o suficiente, a face de mordida de modo leve e suave.

"— Eu não sou você. " — comentou "— Sou um vampirinho que adora morder. " — falou em seguida, dando uma piscada safada para o amigo.

"— Morder? " — perguntou assuntado.

"— Calma... " — fala Veck, sorrindo "— Nunca vou te morder de verdade. " — mentiu.

"— Mas você acabou de me morder. " — fez beicinho, fingindo birra.

"— Certo... Então da próxima vez eu te dou uma lambida. " — provocou.

"— Lamber!? " — exaltou-se Cain, ficando extremamente vermelho "— Pare de brincar comigo. "

"— Certo... Eu paro "

"— Vamos antes de tomar café, passar no quarto no qual você dormiu, acho que eu esqueci algo lá. " — comenta Cain.

"— Claro. "

Foram ambos andando em calmamente para o outro quarto. Logo que entraram neste viram Guille deitado de bruços, na cama, lendo um livro qualquer. Assim que este notou que os outros haviam chegado, largou o que estava lendo e correu em direção a Cain, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Rapidamente Veck, arranja um jeito de afastar aquele loiro do amigo, olhando depois de modo raivoso para o garoto enxerido.

"— Cainzinho! Bom dia! " — falou Guille, apenas para o Cain "— Gostou da minha nova roupa? " — indaga, exibindo-se um pouco.

Só agora que o loiro havia falado, fora que Veck e Cain notaram que Guille estava com uma belíssima roupa. Quem olhasse agora nunca suspeitaria que algum dia o loiro fora um escravo.

Estava com o cabelo belamente amarrado por uma fita vermelha, que lhe caia pelos ombros. Sua roupa belamente trabalhada com pequenas flores carmesins, dando um ar mais refinado e feminino.

Mas o que chamava a atenção naquela roupa era um enorme laço vermelho em seu peito, segurando um manto branco. Belo e afeminado, uma beleza andrógena. Só quem realmente conhecesse o loiro, saberia que aquilo será um homem.

"— Gostou do que vê, Cainzinho? " — indaga sorrindo.

"— Onde arranjou essas roupas? " — perguntou Cain, curioso.

"— Eu... " — Guille da uma pausa, parando um pouco para pensar "— Acredita que pessoas muito bondosas me deram? "

"— Pessoas bondosas...? " — Cain olha confuso "— Que bom que ainda existem pessoas assim. "

"— Só você mesmo Cain... " — desabafa Veck "— Bem... O jeito que ele conseguiu isso não importa. Vamos logo tomar café, temos uma mais longa viagem para irmos. "

"— Weeee! " — gritou Guille, alegremente.

"— Você não vai! " — reclamou Veck.

"— Vou sim! Devo a minha vida ao Cainzinho. "

"— Vá tentar dar para outra pessoa, tire seus olhos dele! " — exasperou Veck, não suportando aquela coisa loira.

"— Dar? " — Cain indagou, ficando vermelho em seguida.

"— Desculpe Cain, esqueça o que eu disse... " — falou Veck "— Apenas vamos tomar o café que tenho certeza que ele sabe se virar... "

"— Você de cabelo prata! Eu vou junto! Você não é o dono do Cainzinho! " — reclamou Guille, abraçando Cain.

"— Eu... "

"— Você é só um amigo dele! Pare de tentar implicar comigo. "

Veck já estava a ponto de conjurar uma labareda para pulverizar completamente aquele impertinente, mas conteu-se vendo o olhar confuso, de que não está entendendo nada, de Cain.

Sorriu. Desistindo de queimar aquela coisa loira, pois sabia que Cain não faria nada com este... E mesmo se fizesse, isso não seria de sua conta.

"— Se quer mesmo seguir agente como um cachorrinho, que siga. " — respondeu ríspido para o loiro "— Vamos Cain, vamos tomar café " — sua voz mudará para algo mais brando.

"— Sim, vamos. " — responde Cain animado "— Você também vem Guille, mas me larga antes... " — pediu.

"— Vou sim! " — respondeu, soltando o outro.

" _Duvido que consiga 'sentar', a mesa..._ " — pensou Veck, rindo baixo.

------------------

No mesmo local onde Veck e Cain tomaram se desjejum no dia anterior. Agora estavam os três apreciando de um delicioso café da manha. Porem Veck mal tocara na comida, seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Em sua mente vinham-lhe imagens de seu Mestre, a voz ferina e possessiva de seu deste parecia-lhe torturar os ouvidos. Mal escutara o que seu amigo e o loiro conversavam alegremente, em quanto comiam.

Aquele maldito pesadelo que tivera fora apenas uma das varias torturas que recebera de seu Mestre, cada vez pioravam, cada vez mais cruel e pervertido. Chegava a tortura-o de formas que desejava imensamente nunca mais se lembrar.

Nunca conseguiu entender a luxuria que seu Mestre tinha para consigo. Parecia simplesmente que o maior prazer no mundo para ele, era torturá-lo. Sentia-se mal apenas em recordar

"— Veck... Estais bem...? " — perguntou Cain, preocupado.

"— Não. " — respondeu rápido sem pensar "— Quero dizer... Estou sim. " — concertou-se.

"— Pare de mentir... " — pediu Cain.

Veck apenas olhou, não sabia o que fazer. As imagens de seu Mestre apareciam em sua mente tão claras que estava sentindo medo destas. Podia até sentir o perigo esgueirando-se atrás de si, a sua procura, na sua cola.

Nunca tivera tido um sonho, ou pesadelo, tão real quanto aquele. Algo estava errado, e era isso o que o estava preocupando.

Levantou-se da mesa, sobre olhares curiosos. Não se atreveu a falar mais nada, sabia que não importava o que disse-se sua voz sairia tremula, denunciando seu estado.

Sorriu do modo mais normal que conseguiu, e se retirou do lugar. Não adiantaria ficar ali, só iria preocupar Cain, e este já estava cheio de problemas. Nesse momento tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho.

"— O que aconteceu com ele, Cainzinho? " — indaga o loiro, olhando Veck se afastar.

"— Não sei... Mas acho melhor deixarmos ele sozinho, algo me diz que ele quer isso... " — responde, meio desanimado.

"— Vocês são amigos há muito tempo? "

"— Na verdade, nos conhecemos há um mês, acho. " — responde.

"— Só há esse tempo e já são tão amigos assim? "

"— Eu nunca tive amigos antes... Ninguém conversava comigo, se não fosse necessário. " — explicou, não mostrando tristeza em sua voz.

"— De que reino veio? "

"— Radiance. "

"— Aquele reino que todos dizem ser lindo? " — pergunta animado.

"— Sim, ele é. "

"— E por que saiu de lá? " — indaga, não escutando uma resposta do outro "— Pode confiar em mim Cainzinho, serei seu a vida toda. " — comenta feliz.

"— Você não é um escavo, para ser meu, eres agora um homem livre. Podes fazer o que quiser. " — fala Cain, tomando um cole de café em uma bela xícara.

"— Eu sei. E por isso mesmo decidi te seguir! "

"— Tudo bem, quanto mais gente, mais animado pode ficar. " — responde Cain, ingenuamente.

"— Agora... Conte-me mais sobre você... " — pediu o loiro, de forma manhosa.

Cain suspira, vendo nos olhos do loiro que este não iria desistir de perguntar até saber de tudo. Então calmamente, em quanto os dois tomavam seu desjejum, Cain contava-lhe alguns fatos de sua vida, e o que o levou a sair de seu reino.

Quando terminaram seu de saborear todo o café, Guille já sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo o que Cain sabia.

"— Nossa. " — falou o loiro, melodiosamente "— Quanta confusão... Parece mais um livro antigo, feito por algum autor maluco. " — comenta.

"— Concordo. " — responde Cain, rindo um pouco do jeito do loiro.

"— Bem... Então é melhor sairmos logo dessa cidade. "

"— Sim, é bom sairmos antes que notem sua falta na mansão. "

Cain levantou-se sendo seguido pelo loiro o caminho todo. Indo até o quarto em que Veck neste momento deveria estar. Chegaram lá e bateram a porta, esperando alguma resposta. Nada, nenhum som. Bateram novamente a porta, desconfiados que não tivesse ninguém dentro.

" _Será que ele não está aqui...? _" — perguntou-se Cain em mente.

Entrou, já que não recebera nenhum ruído de resposta. Estranhou que não havia ninguém ali, nem mesmo no banheiro. Guille e Cain se olharam curiosos, tentando imaginar aonde Veck poderia ter ido.

Cain então teve uma ideia, rumou, sendo seguido pelo loiro, para o quarto no qual tinha passado a noite. Dessa vez entrou sem bater, vendo assim que entrou Veck dormir em sua cama.

"— Veck...? " — chamou Cain, chegando mais próximo a cama.

"— ...Cain...? " — Veck acordara, sentando-se em seguida manhosamente em na cama.

"— Por que veio dormir aqui? " — indagou.

"— Não sei... Eu queria apenas um lugar calmo para ficar... " — desabafou.

" '_Calmo'?_ " — pensou Cain, não dando muita importância "— Você está bem? Se quiser você pode descansar mais... "

"— Não, eu estou bem. Podemos ir " — fala levantando-se, olhando ao longe parado na porta Guille olhando a cena com uma cara meio marota "— Que cara é essa? " — pergunta ao loiro, já de pé.

"— Só estou achando a cena um pouco... 'Estranha'. " — fala este.

"— Não a nada de estranho nisso. " — rebate.

"— Sei... "

"— De qualquer forma. Vão os dois arrumar suas coisas, vamos partir agora. " — fala Veck.

"— Certo. " — respondem Cain e Guille juntos.

---------------------

Os dias foram passando, e os três rumavam para o novo destino. A vila élfica. Tudo parecia tranqüilo, exceto para Veck que não entendia o porquê de agora toda noite ter pesadelos tão reais com seu mestre que já estava até desistindo de dormir. Preferindo ficar a observar lua no céu ou apenas a velar o sono do amigo.

Mas fingia muito bem, não queria realmente envolver Cain nisto, que este mesmo tinha coisas muito importantes a resolver. Decidira também não se alimentar do amigo, por causa do estado das algemas deste.

Não queria arriscar nada. Não ria mais arriscar nada. Distraía-se com as conversas animadas de Cain e Guille, tentando achar estas algum conforto. Vivia brigando com aquele loiro, pela impertinência dele, e Cain toda vez tentava apartar a briga de alguma forma.

Já no sexto dia de viajem, cavalgavam agora por uma densa floresta. Dessa vez, antes de entrar nesta Veck explicara muito bem que não era para Cain se afastar hipótese alguma dele. Pois a floresta tinha um encantamento pare repelir intrusos, e só as pessoas que realmente sabiam o caminho conseguiam chegar à vila.

Anoitecendo neste dia, Cain e Guille seguiam Veck sem tirar os olhos desse, pois a floresta se mostrava extremamente escura a sua volta.

"— Quem está ai!? " — indaga uma voz feminina de algum lugar da floresta.

Veck parou seu cavalo, sendo imitado pelos outros que lhe seguiam. Olhou em volta, tentando reconhecer de onde vinha a voz, sorriu, vendo uma elfa bem escondida entre as arvores.

"— Me chamo Vectorius Razard! " — exclama Veck, em alto e bom som.

"— Vectorius!? " — repete a voz feminina, parecendo alvoroçada

"— Sim, este é meu nome. " — fala, meio altivo.

Um longo silencio se sucedeu. Lentamente no chão aparece entre as arvores, uma figura de uma mulher, usando uma capa branca. A elfa com cabelos vermelhos aproximou-se um pouco mais, portando um sorriso nos lábios, olhando sensualmente para Veck, olhando em seguida para Cain logo atrás desse.

"— Os três, podem me seguir. " — avisou a mulher, dando as costas e caminhando meio rápido.

"— Quem é essa senhorita, Veck? " — indaga Cain, chegando com seu cavalo por um lado mais perto do amigo.

"— Uma elfa. Ela nos levará até a vila " — explica.

"— Ela parecia muito contente em te ver... " — comenta Guille, aproximando-se de Veck, em seu cavalo, pelo outro lado.

"— Meu caro Guille. " — falou, com uma clara zombaria "— Aqui, não terá ninguém para você brincar. " — avisou para este, com um sorriso macabro em seus lábios.

"— QUEEEE!?? " — alarmou-se o loirinho.

"— O que houve, Guille? " — perguntou Cain, não entendendo do se tratava.

"— Ignore-o, Cain, apenas ignore-o. " — fala Veck para Cain, rindo baixo.

"— QUE? Seu morcego indeciso! " — reclama Guille.

"— Quieto. Seu cachorrinho tarado! " — rebate Veck.

"— Parem de brigar vocês dois. " — pede Cain, apartando a milésima briga que os dois tinham.

"— Hunf! " — suspira Veck, acalmando-se "— Foi ele quem começou. "

"— Vocês não poderiam parar de discutir, não entendo por que fazem tanto isso. "

"— Não gosto dele! " — falaram Veck e Guille, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro.

Cain riu baixo, achando graça da cena. E logo os outros acabaram por ir também. Mas logo pararam ao ver a elfa parada em frente a um enorme portão, cheio de plantas esgueirando-se por este.

"— Podem entrar. Irei avisar a líder. " — avisou a elfa, entrando em seguida no portão.

Veck sorriu, descendo de seu cavalo, levando-o para perto daquele portão, deixando em seguida este virar apenas uma pilha de ossos. Empurrou-os cuidadosamente para um canto e os deixou lá. Virando-se então para os outros dois, que viam seu ato com rostos meio confusos.

"— Meu cavalo não pode passar por esse portão, então eu o deixo aqui fora... " — explica

"— Vocês podem ficar nos seus, principalmente você Cain. " — avisou.

Cain apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando com o amigo. Entraram então no grande portão, que se fechou em seguida. Olharam admirados as belas construções em meio as árvores, e a estonteante beleza do lugar.

Andaram mais um pouco, e logo se encheu de elfas, olhando meio de longe para eles. Havia um alvoroço entre elas, uma alegria estranha em cada uma daquelas mulheres de orelhas pontudas.

"— Olá meninas... " — falou Veck, me modo provocante.

Logo um monde de elfas gritou em completo êxtase correndo em direção a Veck. Abraçando-o pulando alegremente em sua volta. Era notável a extrema felicidade no rosto dessas ao vê-lo na vila.

"— Calma meninas, assim vão me deixar com falta de ar. " — tentava falar Veck, sendo rodeado por mais de oito elfas.

Cain e Guille olhavam aquilo realmente espantados. Mal conseguiam ver Veck em meio a tanta mulher. Não sabiam se iam lá salva-lo ou se o deixavam daquele jeito.

Guille desistiu de ver aquele bando de mulher e começou a olhar em volta, procurando algum elfo. Mas tudo o que viu foram mais elfas, que pareciam tímidas em se juntar as que estavam se agarrando a Veck.

" _Isso aqui é o inferno?_ " — pensou Guille, desistindo de procurar algum homem naquela vila.

"— Veck... Estais bem...? " — perguntou Cain, não sabendo se ajudava ou não o amigo.

Então os olhares das elfas se voltaram no Cain, olharam, olharam, ate que se afastam de Veck cercando seu cavalo. Veck apenas começou a rir, vendo que Cain ficara todo vermelho pelas garotas em volta de si.

"— És amigo de Vectorius? " — uma das elfas se atreveu a falar.

"— Si-Sim... " — falou, meio envergonhado.

As garotas apenas ficam mais histerias pela vermelhidão na face de Cain. Veck incomodou-se com aquilo. E logo veio intervir a ajuda do amigo.

"— Hei meninas, ele não está aqui para diversão. Estamos ocupados agora, depois eu vou falar com vocês. "

"— Só se você prometer nos morder... " — pediu, a mesma garota que fez a pergunta antes a Cain.

"— Claro... Eu estou faminto. " — respondeu Veck, o que não era mentira.

As garotas logo saíram de perto dos três, voltando a seus afazeres antigos. Os três esperaram mais um pouco e a elfa vestira de manto branco apareceu novamente a eles.

"— Vectorius, a Anciã já os está aguardando. " — falou esta.

"— Obrigado Lune. Iremos agora mesmo. "

Veck começou a andar indicando o caminho que conhecia muito bem, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, logo Cain chegou para mais perto do amigo.

"— Aquela elfa me lembra à senhorita Luna. " — fala Cain.

"— Ela é a irmã mais velha dela. " — explica Veck.

"— E quem estamos indo ver agora? "

"— A Anciã, que por coincidência é mãe da Luna e Lune. "

"— Qual o nome dela? "

"— Jiyha " — responde Veck.

"— Essas elfas gostam da 'lua' mesmo. " — comenta Guille, sabendo que ambos os três nomes tinham a mesma tradução.

Pararam em frente de uma enorme construção, no qual uma arvore parecia passar por dentro, fazendo pétalas de flores caírem pelo telhado e em volta, dando um ar mais divino aquele lugar. Os que faltavam, desceram dos cavalos, amarrando-os perto dali. Entrando assim que fizeram isso.

"— Vectorius... Até mesmo eu, fiquei espantada com sua presença em nossa vila. " — fala uma bela mulher, de cabelos curtos e vermelhos, aparentando ter trinta anos.

Esta estava belamente vestindo um longo e justo vestido azul claro, demarcando suas belas curvas, sentada em uma poltrona de aparência macia. Com belos olhos azuis, olhava atentamente os três jovens rapazes sentarem-se um espaçoso sofá a sua frente.

"— Desculpe senhora... Sei que só apareço para causar problemas. " — fala Veck, já sentado no sofá, assim como Cain e Guille.

"— Deixe essas formalidades de lado... Já se acertou com minha filha? " — perguntou, sendo uma boa mãe que era.

"— Sim. Apesar de não estar com ela, acho que Luna está mais feliz. "

"— Está sim. Recebi mensagens de Falon, o falcão dela. As noticias eram bem alegres. " — comenta alegre a bela elfa, só agora desviando seu olhar para o Cain, sentado ao lado de Veck "— E este belo rapaz? Como se chama? "

"— Desculpe meus maus modos. Chamo-me Cain Eucaristia Radiance. " — falou Cain, educadamente.

"— O príncipe herdeiro dos Radiance? " — a mulher perguntou, vendo a confirmação no balançar concordante da cabeça de Cain "— Bem... Estou honrada em recebê-lo em nossa vila. "

"— Obrigado. " — responde cordialmente.

"— Mas agora me conte Vectorius, o que realmente queres de mim? " — indagou a bela elfa.

Começaram a conversar explicando a real situação, enquanto Guille apenas ficava mudo, olhando ao redor, admirando a beleza do lugar. Olhava com seus olhos dourados cada canto daquela dela sala, vendo como a natureza estava tão vivida no local.

"— Conheço muito bem a maldição dos Radiance... " — comenta a mulher, prendendo a atenção de todos "— Uma bela garota, veio a este mesmo local muito tempo. Se não me engano seu nome era Yume. "

"— Yume? Sim, ela era a antiga dona desta maldição. " — responde Cain "— E o que aconteceu com ela? " — perguntou em seguida.

"— A garota estava desesperada em busca de ajuda... Como eu não sabia onde poderia estar Vectorius para quem sabe ajudá-la... Não tive escolha... " — falava a mulher, parando no final, parecendo meia na duvida se continuava ou não aquela conversa.

"— O que aconteceu? " — perguntou novamente Cain, extremamente curioso.

"— O único mago poderoso que eu conhecia... Era o Mestre de Vectorius. " — respondeu após um tempo.

"— Meu Mestre!? " — falou aflito, Veck, levantando-se do sofá "— Meu Mestre nunca iria ajudar uma garota, principalmente sendo humana! " — exasperou-se, tomando a atenção de todos.

Veck nota o olhar de todos em si e apenas fica mudo, fechando suas mãos com força, tentando conter-se. Sentou-se novamente, pensando seriamente no que Jiyha havia falado. Logo que parou para refletir melhor, uma nuvem de confusão se apoderou de sua cabeça.

Não estava mais nem escutando o que Cain e a elfa conversavam. Estava apenas recordando acontecimentos de um passado recente. Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que Yami havia falado algo, e lhe explicando um pouco sobre a condição no qual se encontrava.

Lembrara que este tinha dito que tinha sido morto por um vampiro muito poderoso, que fingia claramente para ele, porem conseguia enganar o frágil coração de mulher, alegando que a amava.

Tudo parecia estar interligado, fazendo uma conexão novamente entre seu Mestre. Suspirou, imaginando quão horríveis coisas, seu Mestre teria feito com Yami. Já que nesta época já não estava mais sobre domínio deste.

Porem um ser tão maléfico e sensualmente perigoso, não poderia ficar apenas esperando sua adorada cria voltar. Acharia algo para passar seu tempo e seu desejo mórbido.

Veck sabia que Yami era um ser por demais complexamente fascinador, um ser que exercia uma certa viciosidade a quem o provasse. Mas sabia muito bem que seu Mestre tinha o costume de enjoar das coisas rápido demais.

A única coisa que infelizmente não o fazia perder o fascínio, a tentação, a luxúria, era brincar consigo. Saber que seu corpo era o melhor dos prazeres para aquele ser sádico e maléfico, faziam Veck sentir nojo dessa verdade. Uma verdade que desistira de achar alguma lógica a muito tempo atrás.

"— Vectorius, estais bem? " — perguntou Jiyha, notando que o mago apenas ficava envolto em pensamentos, não participando da conversa.

"— Desculpe-me, estava apenas consumido em pensamentos. " — fala Veck, dando um pequeno sorriso "— Sobre o que estavam conversando? " — pergunta, olhando para Cain em seguida, estranhando uma alegria estampada na face deste "— Alguma boa noticia? " — indaga para este.

"— Sim. " — responde um animado e sorridente Cain "— A senhora Jiyha disse que pode consertar essas rachaduras. E ainda pode melhorar minhas algemas. "

"— Melhorar...? " — pergunta Veck, olhando a elfa de modo curioso " _O que essa elfa está tramando..._ " — pensou em seguida.

"— É algo muito incomoda dormir acorrentado a elas... " — começa a falar a elfa "— Então transformarei isto em algo mais pratico, precisará mais ser removido, assim evitaria imprevistos. "

"— 'Não precisara ser removido...'? " — indagou Veck, já pensando em Yami.

"— Removido poderá ser, pelo dono, alguém com a mesma linhagem sangüínea ou perante uma magia forte. "

"— Quão forte precisará ser? " — perguntou novamente Veck.

"— Hum... Caso ocorra algum imprevisto, sua magia, Vectorius, poderá remover. " — explicou.

"— Com isso, não terei que me algemar toda noite. E não corre o risco de não fazer tal ato. " — comenta Cain animado.

" _Yami..._ " — pensou Veck "— Tudo bem... " — deu um suspiro "— Quanto tempo levará para fazer isto? "

"— Certa de um mês. " — avisa.

"— Tudo isso. " — alarma-se Cain, porem sem perder sua educação.

"— Desculpe meu caro príncipe, mas rituais élficos necessitam de certos preparos, e de elfas capazes. " — explica para Cain.

"— Mas neste meio tempo, como poderei dormir? "

"— Colocarei você e Vectorius no mesmo quarto, pare que ele possa te... " — começa a falar a elfa mas é interrompida pelo Veck

"— Possa te ajudar com alguma magia. " — responde Veck rápido, sabendo que se a elfa continuasse a falar, iria acabar tudo em uma grande confusão.

"— Você tem magias desse tipo Veck? " — indaga Cain, estupefato por descobrir mais isto do amigo.

"— Claro. " — respondeu o que era verdade "— Pode dormir tranqüilo que qualquer coisa usarei uma dessas magias " — mentiu dessa vez.

"— Obrigado. " — agradeceu Cain.

"— Agora... Por favor Príncipe, poderia deixar suas algemas mais tarde neste local? " — pede a elfa.

"— Claro senhora. "

"— Perfeito. Minha filha os levará até uma casa, no qual ficarão hospedados. " — avisa a elfa, levantando-se e chamando pela filha em seguida.

"— Sim? " — Lune aparece na sala, portando a mesma capa branca.

"— Querida, por favor leve-os até uma boa casa, eles precisam repousar... Cuide também de providenciar tudo o que eles precisam para sua estadia nesta vila. " — avisou para a filha.

"— Entendi. " — responde educadamente "— Poderiam me seguir por favor? " — pede a elfa, aos três ainda sentados no sofá.

Despediram-se de Líder elfa, e saíram, seguindo Lune pelo caminho até a casa que temporariamente estariam vivendo. Andaram passando por varias elfas que olhavam histerias para os garotos, com olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Mas Veck, no momento, não estava ligando para elas, pois poderia livremente alimentar-se de Yami o quanto quisesse, o quanto desejasse por esse mês que teriam que aguardar as novas algemas, ou seja lá o que Jiyha quisesse transformar aquilo, estarem prontas.

O sorriso no rosto de Veck estava tão visivelmente libidinoso que Guille já estava estranhando o morcego. Iria ficar bem em guarda para este não fazer nada com seu Cainzinho...

Cain era o único que não estava notando nada, ingenuidade talvez. Não notava os olhares das elfas quase devorando seu corpo com os olhos, assim como os de Veck. Estava feliz demais em saber que tudo aquilo poderia ser resolvido em um mês, apesar de não ser a real cura para seus problemas, pelo menos não teria que viver com medo de perder o controle e sair matando todo mundo, como fizera em seu reino.

" _Vai ser um mês delicioso..._ " — pensou Veck, olhando discretamente para Cain.

" _Vai ser um mês dos infernos _" — pensou Guille, olhando só mulheres a sua volta.

" _Parece que será um mês tranqüilo._ " — pensava Cain

Porem este mês poderia ser tudo menos tranqüilo.

CONTINUA...

24/04/09

**Nota da autora: **

E então, o que acharam do Guille? Levante a mão quem também achou que era o inferno, aquele bando de elfas amontoadas em cima do Veck? _*Toy levantando a mão*_

Ah... No comecinho acham que deram para notar como é a personalidade do terrível Mestre do Veck (huhuh). As razoes por tanta fixação no vampirinho ainda é um mistério... (Mas eu sei XD) Talvez eu explique no próximo CAP

Aguardem, pois haverá lutas... Elfas morrendo (aleluia)... Um Veck cheio de tanto morder Yami a noite toda... E a aparição do vilão, aquele quem aterroriza os piores pesadelos de Veck, sim seu Mestre aparecerá pessoalmente (será?) no próximo CAP.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço aqueles que aturam essa loucura que é essa estória. Comentem, digam seus desejos, quem sabe eu poderei concedê-los aqui.

**By: Toynako**


	7. Prison Magic Parte 7

**

* * *

Parte 7**

**

* * *

  
**

Nem lembrara mais quando que retirara a camisa do amigo... Já havia se alimentado uma, duas, três, varias vezes esta noite, suprindo completamente a fome que sentia. Sempre se alimentava ao máximo, até arrancar um ultimo suspiro desejoso antes de Yami desmaiar sem forças e energias em seus braços, portando sempre um misterioso sorriso nos lábios.

Estava adorando vê-lo assim, tão entregue a suas mordidas, seus pequenos carinhos, já até escutara quase sempre este pedir por mais. Mais fundo. Mais forte. Mais toques... Toda vez que escutara um desses suspiros desejosos, fazia prontamente o que lhe era pedido, sentindo-se estranho pelos ofegos que saiam da boca do amigo.

Aquela noite não teria folga, Yami não o deixaria dormir, até que estivesse tão fraco que não pudesse mais tomar o corpo de Cain. Porem Veck sabia que o demônio que possuía seu amigo era inesgotável, provavelmente só descansaria ao amanhecer, quando Cain começasse a acordar de seu doce sonho.

Não reclamaria. A energia que drenava com todo prazer era muito mais deleitosa do que se estivesse com alguma elfa daquela vila. Sabia que estava viciado naquilo, muito mais do que um vampiro completo teria seu vicio por sangue.

Estava viciado em Yami e Cain.

Yami com aquele jeito resmungão, com olhar malvado, mas extremamente tentador, levando-o a não pensar em nada, deixando-se levar às vezes, dando completamente o controle para o outro. Fazendo suas vontades.

Já Cain, tinha um jeito mais brando, doce, que o fazia querer proteger aquele garoto, tão mais novo que si. Tinha sempre que ter consciência do que falava perto deste, pois apesar de ser um garoto forte, sabia muito bem que este vivia com o medo.

O medo de se transformar em um monstro. Medo de Yami, mesmo sem conhecer a existência deste. Medo de este tomar completamente seu corpo. Medo de perder a sanidade e matar entes queridos, amigos, amores...

Veck deitado ao lado de Cain em sua cama, apenas via o amigo dormir, como se quisesse assegurá-lo de sua presença. Olhava-o ternamente, notando que este parecia um anjo repousando em uma cama larga daquele quarto que dividiam no qual ainda possuía a sua cama ao lado desta.

Observava aquele corpo descansar, em um jeito calmo e sereno de Cain. Mas sabia que Yami ainda podia tomar novamente o controle do amigo, já que este dormia sem as protetoras algemas que selavam o demônio em quanto Cain poderia dormir, relaxar.

Já fazia algum tempo dês que se alimentara de Yami novamente, horas talvez. Estava deitado ao lado, velando o sono do amigo, aguardando o inesgotável demônio que o possuía reunir forças para despertar.

Esperava, mesmo que não necessitasse de mais energia, apenas esperava as marcas voltarem a aparecer lentamente, uma a uma pelo corpo esbelto do amigo, indicando que logo Yami despertaria e teria que acalmá-lo da forma que sabia. Mordendo-o até drenar todas as suas forças. Para vê-lo desfalecer sem seus braços, soltar suspiros de entrega, e alguns gemidos meio roucos pelo prazer que sentia ao ser mordido.

Veck se maravilhava sabendo que o demônio que possuía Cain parecia tão recíproco a ser mordido nesta noite, apesar de estar estranhando isto também. Yami parecia tão fogoso quando acordava, que logo lhe lançava um olhar com um brilho que às vezes lhe dava um tremor. Parecia um daqueles olhares que recebia de seu Mestre.

Assim que este despertava, domava-o. Não dando chances para este fazer nada. Apenas apertava-o em seus braços, usando o peso de seu corpo para mantê-lo imóvel, submisso. Vez ou outra, notava este tentar se soltar, mas logo conseguia acalmar a fera. Estava simplesmente adorando fazer isso...

Atrevia-se a brincar um pouco com os cabelos tão negros do amigo, notando a maciez destes, e como tinham um cheiro meio suave, dando-o vontade de chegar mais perto e inalar por bastante tempo. Mas conteu-se.

Sua mão desviou do cabelo para o rosto, tão sereno, acariciando levemente a bochecha na qual tinha mordido há alguns dias atrás. Fora tão lindo o som que escutou de Cain que até se espantou-se quando fora ouvido. Aquela voz melodiosa ainda ecoava em sua mente...

Deslizou seus dedos do rosto para o pescoço, acompanhando todo o trajeto com seu olhar esverdeado, concentrados no que fazia. Aplicando uma força ínfima em seus dedos para não acordar o amigo, fazendo apenas ser um toque suave tal qual de uma pluma.

Passava seus dedos pelo pescoço branco, sentindo a maceis e a quentura da pele indo de encontro a seus dedos. Sorriu, lambendo seus lábios, pensando em macular aquele pescoço novamente. Como já fizera tantas vezes essa noite.

Só de pensar que ainda teria no mínimo mais duas semanas Yami dessa forma, fazia seu corpo tremer, antecipando tudo que aconteceria. Sabia que o demônio era sempre tão bonzinho a ponto de se deixar morder toda a noite. Tinha tido lutas, brigas, xingamentos. Tudo que gostava, em um desejo meio mórbido, não negava.

Suspirou, descendo seus dedos pelo peito do amigo, em uma caricia meio ousada, admitia, mas já via as marcas começando a surgir. Curiosamente passava seus dedos por cima destas, vendo lentamente estas ficarem mais fortes, deixando o corpo do amigo em uma beleza exótica de tão rara.

Via o rosto tão outrora sereno, mudar de expressão para uma mais misteriosamente erótica.

Veck retirou rapidamente suas mãos do amigo, sentado-se ao lado deste. Estranhando a si mesmo, seus atos e principalmente seus pensamentos em relação ao amigo e ao demônio que o possuía.

Talvez estivesse ficando louco. Talvez aquela energia o estivesse fazendo mal. Ou poderia ser outra coisa que não conseguia identificar no momento. A única coisa que vinha em mente era a palavra "fascínio". O fato é que ultimamente se pegava pensando tais coisa sobre os dois, e até agora não havia achado a resposta para isso.

Esperou, até que viu o olhar ametista lhe observar. Yami acordara, reposto da perda de energia da ultima mordida. Este espreguiçava-se na cama, tal qual um felino, de uma forma bem manhosa, como se ainda buscasse forças para fazer algo.

Veck apenas ficou mudo, esperando ver qual seria a reação do demônio. Talvez fosse bom deixá-lo ficar mais um pouco de tempo, em vez de pular logo em cima deste, e morde-lo. Após algum tempo, pode ver um sorriso malvado em seus lábios, e aquele olhar que lhe lembrava muito o de seu Mestre. Não pode evitar tremer.

"— Frio? " – perguntou Yami sarcasticamente, olhando fixamente para Veck.

Yami sorriu, vendo a reação do meio-vampiro. Olhou discretamente para a janela do lugar, vendo por ela que a noite lá fora acabaria em poucas horas. Essa seria a ultima vez que teria forças para despertar. Então brincaria um pouco.

"— ... "

"— Eu que estou sem camisa, e és tu quem tens frio? " – indaga maliciosamente, sentando-se na cama também.

Veck suspirou. Aquele olhar... Aquele olhar fazia tantas coisas passarem por sua mente, que quase não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Nunca entendeu como aquele olhar malvado, pairando malicia podia-o sempre deixar assim...

Talvez agora notasse o que o atraia tanto em Yami, alem de sua beleza. Seu olhar, aqueles olhos que apesar de serem os mesmos de Cain, exibiam tanta luxuria que brilhavam sempre em um brilho próprio. Muito diferente do reluzir inocente que o amigo possuía.

Cain era tão diferente, mais doce... Mais fofo. Via-o como uma criança, pois mesmo este tendo seus dezoito anos, em compararão a si, que já tinha quase trezentos e cinqüenta anos, ele é apenas um garoto. Realmente a diferença de idade era enorme.

Mas por outro lado, aquele jeito maduro do Yami, de quem já viveu varias reencarnações, o fascinavam. Não sabia ao certo quantos anos aquele demônio estava preso a maldição. Todavia não queria indagar tal fato.

Notou o olhar ametista em sua direção, encarando-o com aquele brilho, que para si, já era muito familiar. Lembrava até o seu mestre... Como se o olhasse por inteiro, como se desejassem seu corpo, sua alma.

Tremeu novamente, tendo como resposta um risinho safado de Yami, só de lembrar seu Mestre fazia-o tremer de medo. Todavia, agora que se lembrou deste, tinha se recordado de uma descoberta recente, que talvez fosse melhor ser dita agora, para evitar futuros aborrecimentos.

"— Yami, tenho algo para lhe contar, antes que acabe sabendo por outra pessoa... " – começa a falar Veck, tomando completamente a atenção do outro "— Acho que o vampiro que te matou da ultima vez era meu Mestre. " – avisa.

"— Aquele maldito... " – sussurrou Yami praguejando algo, contendo-se "— E o que isto tem haver com o atual momento? " – reclama, enfurecido.

"— Nada... "

"— ... "

"— Só achei que era melhor avisar. "

"— ...Minha vontade é de sair matando tudo que vejo pelo caminho... " – avisa, dando um suspiro aborrecido "— Mas a maldita bondade de Cain está me influenciando muito... "

"— É Cain é extremamente bonzinho... Dá vontade de ficar cuidando dele... "

"— Hunf! "

"— O que foi dessa vez? " – perguntou, vendo a cara de raiva do outro.

"— Você está comigo agora, não está!? " – reclamou, parecendo realmente zangado.

"— Estou. Mas não entendi a sua súbita mudança de humor. "

Yami olha com raiva para Veck, antes de pular em cima deste, prensando-o na cama, segurando com força as mãos deste ao lado da cabeça. Praguejando mais alguma coisa, bem baixinho.

Não entendia em como aquele vampiro poria ser tão burro. Ou então esse se fazia de sonso, só podia ser. Era impossível não notar o óbvio... Ou era?

Odiava sentimentos humanos, principalmente quando estes começavam a interferir em sua personalidade. Queria tanto estraçalhar o vampiro em baixo de si, dilacerá-lo vivo, arrancar seus membros, e fazer tudo isso bem lentamente. Queria tanto ver a cara de dor que este faria, seria linda em absoluto.

Porem não conseguia fazer nada disso... Muito pelo contrario até...

Odiava Cain por tal sentimento que acabou impregnando sua alma também. Riu alto, tendo o olhar esverdeado em sua direção, atômico pelo que estava acontecendo. Adorava vê-lo assim, apesar de ser poucas vezes.

Queria lutar, duelar, matar, estripar, e quando fizesse isso tudo, recomeçaria novamente. Era um demônio, desejava isso, sua alma clamava por isso... Porem seu corpo reagia estranhamente com aquele maldito vampiro perto de si.

Queria tanto...

Seria tão mais fácil se este parasse de joguinhos, e mudasse sua decisão. Ultimamente até estava tentando isso, fazê-lo mudar de escolha... Tentou até o ajudar quando este ficou preso naquele sonho na floresta.

Porem não conseguiu. Quem o ajudara fora Cain.

"— Por que por mais que eu tente me comportar, sua decisão não muda!? " – reclama Yami, prendendo-o com mais força.

"— Que decisão? "

"— ... "

"— Diga-me, o que eu decidi? " – pergunta Veck, com tranqüilidade, tentando arrancar o que estava deixando o demônio naquele estado.

Não entendia por que aquele demônio voltava a falar isso. Não sabia o que tinha escolhido, nem sabia o que escolher. Em todo, tentava entender, o que sempre fazia aquele demônio perder o controle.

"— Não finja que não sabe de nada... "

"— Mas eu realmente não sei do que estais a falar. "

"— Hunf! " – bufou enraivecido "— Tu és um tolo... Assim como eu sou. "

Yami direcionou seus lábios para o pescoço de Veck, beijando levemente aquele local, passando em seguidas seus dentes por este, sentindo um remexer no corpo em baixo de si. Sorriu, para logo depois morder de forma tão forte que até cortou a pele.

"— Aahh! " – gemeu de dor, tentando se esquivar da mordida "— O vampiro aqui sou eu! " – exclama.

"— Quieto! "

Ainda sobre o controle de Veck, Yami deitou-se mais em cima deste, não ligando para a cara séria e raivosa que este fazia agora. Apenas lambeu o pescoço mordido, primeiro levemente com a ponta da língua, apenas brincando com o sangue que manchava aquele lugar, mas depois suas lambidas começaram a ser sôfregas.

Gostava daquilo. Adorava sangue, a cor deste, o cheiro, mesmo não sendo um vampiro, apenas gostava por gostar, em um fascínio mórbido. Alem disso, aquela pele em contato com sua língua, que serpenteava por todo o lugar, fazia-o ter uma satisfação enorme.

Queria tanto...

"— Pare... " – pediu Veck, virando o rosto, por estar meio vermelho.

"— Então me faça parar... " – falou, mordendo novamente com força o lugar, pois por causa da regeneração já estava quase todo cicatrizado "— Me dome. "

O corpo de Veck tremeu fraco, mas perceptível. Só em ouvir a ultima frase dita de forma rouca pelo demônio que dividia o corpo com seu amigo. Tentou se remexer, querendo reverter àquela situação, mas tudo o que conseguia com isso era se esfregar mais no corpo em cima de si.

"— Ahm. "

Veck parou, ficou atômico, aquilo que teria escutado não poderia ser um gemido... Ou poderia? Talvez estivesse só escutando coisas demais, já que estava com um pouco de sono, por ficar a noite toda se alimentando exclusivamente de Yami. Realmente escutara coisas demais.

Sentia as lambidas em seu pescoço mais afoitamente, se remexeu um pouco mais tentando esquivar novamente. Não conseguiu. Aquele demônio conseguia ser realmente muito forte quando queria.

Tentou soltar suas mãos, não tendo sucesso. A única coisa que conseguiu fora que Yami segurasse os seus pulsos com apenas uma de suas mãos, prendendo-as em cima de sua cabeça.

Aquilo estava ficando estranho...

Tentou raciocinar o que estava se passando pela mente do demônio, mas perdeu completamente a razão, quando sentiu unhas bem afiadas fincar-lhe no peito, por cima de sua roupa. A mão livre de Yami puxou com força suas garras, fazendo a roupa rasgar, acompanhando também de um filete de sangue que escorria pelos ferimentos.

Veck gemeu, não pode suportar calado, não que aquilo tenha lhe doido horrores, mas simplesmente não conseguiu evitar em deixar que um gemido meio alto escapasse de seus lábios. Olhou atômico para Yami, querendo alguma resposta do por que fizera isso.

Tudo o que conseguiu fora ver este sacudir a cabeça, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a visão, alem de testemunhar este lamber os lábios, de forma lenta, como um predador adorando brincar com a caça do dia.

Aquilo realmente estava ficando estranho!

Olhou então para si, para o local no qual o outro tinha lhe rasgado a roupa. Notou que não tinha mais machucado no local, sua regeneração já tinha cuidado disso. Porem ficou raivoso ao ver que uma roupa das quais gostava estava rasgada e suja de sangue. Tinha que fazer o outro parar logo, ou sabe se lá o que este faria.

Mudou de tática então, tentando convencer o demônio em cima a solta-lo, respirou fundo, tentando falar com uma voz calma e controlada.

"— Yami... Me solte. "

"— Já disse para ficar quieto. " – avisou, voltando a morder o pescoço do outro, porem de uma forma mais suave.

"— Você não é um vampiro, não adianta ficar me mordendo. "

"— Mas você mordeu Cain. "

"— Eu não o mordo toda a noite? "

"— NÃO! " – avisa irritado, parando o que fazia e fitando raivoso os olhos de Veck "— Você morde a MIM! "

O meio-vampiro apenas olhava, tentando achar o motivo de tanta raiva. Afinal, o corpo era de Cain, e Yami apenas habitava como um parasita este, drenando suas forças até que estivesse forte o suficiente para matar o hospedeiro e tomar o corpo só para ele.

Perguntou-se por um instante, o que aconteceria se conseguisse livrar o amigo dessa maldição. Não queria perder Yami, ele era uma fonte de alimento tão boa... Tão maravilhosamente dominadora.

"— Tudo bem... Eu mordo você. " – comenta "— Mas quando que eu mordi o Cain, então? "

"— Lá naquele hotel... " – resmungou em um muxoxo.

"— Aquilo não foi uma mordida. Foi só para animar mais o Cain. "

"— Sei muito bem como aquilo o animou... " – resmungou mais.

"— Você sabe, ele ter recebido aquela noticia abalou-o muito por dentro... "

"— Hunf! "

"— Agora... Yami, por favor, me solte. " – pediu, severo.

"— Mas terá que fazer um favor então. "

"— Favor? Você pedindo favores? "

"— Quer que eu saia fazendo churrasquinho de elfas!!? " – avisou.

"— Calma, elas não fizeram nada... " – comenta.

"— Então quer que eu fique te mordendo!? " – avisou mais.

"— Pode dizer o que queres... " – falou Veck "— Talvez eu faça. "

" '_Talvez'?_ " – pensou com raiva "— Tire aquela coisa loira de perto de mim. "

"— 'Coisa loira?' "

"— Aquilo que vive grudado a ele... "

"— Hahahah, tens medo que o Guille faça algo com Cain? " – pergunta, achando graça.

"— Você não tem? " – Yami fala, de modo serio.

"— ... " – Veck fica mudo.

Realmente, Guille não era flor que se cheire. Apesar de que seus sentidos de vampiro não alertassem nada contra este, ainda assim tinha um certo receio em confiar neste. Aquele garoto possuía algo de estranho, isso tinha certeza, era como se tentasse ocultar algo.

Porem, aparentemente, este parecia um livro aberto. Sempre que Cain, por curiosidade, perguntava algo do passado deste, este respondia sem deixar duvidas. Já sabia de quase toda a vida daquele loiro, de tanto que este falava de si. Um passado meio sujo, mas isto não era culpa deste.

"— Não confio naquele garoto... " – comenta Yami.

"— Tudo bem, vou tentar, mas duvido muito que Cain queira deixar o 'novo amigo' para trás na jornada. "

"— Não ligo. Mate-o, se for necessário. "

"— ... " – Veck tentou se libertar sozinho novamente, não conseguindo "— Agora... Poderia fazer a gentileza de sair de cima de mim...? " – pediu novamente, tentando ao máximo não gritar com o outro.

Já estava sem paciência, não queria mais brincar daquele joguinho, queria logo morder fincar com força suas presas, subjugando-o. Lentamente notou o aperto que prendia seu breco soltar-se.

Sorriu, sentindo o outro afastar-se um pouco de si, sentando-se um pouco abaixo de seu abdômen. Porem estranhou este abaixar a cabeça como se não querendo encará-lo. Conseguiu sentar-se, estranhando, mas não reclamado, quando Yami enlaçou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, em quanto estava sentado em seu colo.

"— Não queria que esta noite acabaçasse... " – sussurrou Yami, abraçando o pescoço de Veck

"— Você está bem...? " – perguntou meio preocupado.

Aquilo poderia ser uma reação por ter sido mordido tantas vezes em uma só noite, sentia o corpo do amigo estranhamente quente, em quanto este se aconchegava mais para perto de si.

Não queria admitir, mas aquela sensação era muito boa...

"— Me abraça... " – pediu o moreno, extremamente baixo, de modo rouco.

"— Como...? " – realmente não tinha escutado direito a frase.

"— Me morde. " – falou mais alto.

"— Você tem certeza que está bem...? " – indagou novamente.

Os dois estavam realmente próximos, Yami com o rosto abaixado, não querendo revelar nada. No entanto Veck levou suas mãos as costas desnudas deste, notando um estranho estremecer.

"— Se me morder agora... Não vou mais despertar... Cain acordará logo mais tarde... " – comentou, com uma voz meia triste.

"— Yami... "

Veck realmente não sabia o que fazer, aquele demônio a sua frente parecia tão frágil porem tentadoramente dominador ainda. Suspirou fundo, levando uma mão ao queixo deste, levantando, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

Surpreendeu-se com o olhar faminto que vinha do outro. Parecia o de um predador enjaulado, ansiando sua liberdade. Sorriu, aproximando-se daquele rosto.

"— Veck... " – Yami falou, tentando abaixar o rosto novamente, porem não conseguiu.

"— Calma, vou te dar um presentinho antes... " – comentou.

Aproximou-se lentamente do rosto do outro, chegando bem perto, mordeu-lhe a bochecha, tal qual fez com Cain há uns dias atrás. Porem mordeu mais forte, fazendo cortar a pele com seus caninos que estavam grandes.

Não conseguiu evitar em sorver um pouco do sangue dali, era tão tentado. Sentiu um audível gemido de dor, escapar pelos lábios do demônio, porem parecia na verdade um alto gemido.

"— Ve-Veck... " – gemeu baixo, afastando o outro de si "— Me morde logo... Antes que eu faça uma besteira... " – pediu.

"— Como assim? " – indagou, lambendo os lábios.

"— APENAS ME MORDA! " – exclamou com todo o ar dos pulmões.

"— Tu-tudo bem... "

Veck olhou estranho para o demônio, que permanecia com os olhos fechados firmes, em quanto mordia o lábio inferior. Era até uma bela cena, mas logo voltou seus olhos para o pescoço a frente.

Não esperou um segundo pedido, ou ordem, simplesmente cravou fundo suas presas no pescoço com algumas inscrições. Não demorou a escutar um gemido alto de Yami, e este lhe abraçar mais forte.

Sentia que o demônio não possuía mais muita força, realmente parecia que o tempo que este conseguiria ficar 'desperto' estava se acabando. Fora só tirar um pouco de energia, que sentiu este mais mole em seus braços.

Parou de morder, vendo que as marcas já estavam desaparecendo.

"— Obrigado... " – murmurou Yami próximo ao ouvido de Veck, extremamente sonolento.

Ainda teve forças para dar um beijo na bochecha deste, antes de desmaiar em seus braços.

Veck olhou com adoração, a criatura a sua frente dormindo tão profundamente... Tirou-o de seu colo, colocando-o na cama e ajeitando as cobertas em cima do amigo. Não queria que este pagasse algum resfriado por ficar sem camisa quase a noite toda.

Pensando bem, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia tê-la tirado... Nem se lembrara o porquê ter feito tal coisa...

"— Você hoje deu bastante trabalho... " – murmurou Veck, de maneira doce, retirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto do amigo "— 'Vocês dois' sempre dão trabalho... Mas eu gosto. "

Deu um suspiro, levantando-se da cama do outro, e rumando para a sua. Queria muito dormir, ficara a noite toda acordado. Quando pensava que podia tirar um cochilo, Yami despertava.

No entanto, fora uma ótima e deleitosa noite. Olhou para sua roupa, vendo o estrago que o demônio lhe causara. Talvez nas próximas noites, fosse melhor que ficasse sem camisa, assim não teria o risco do demônio acabar rasgando esta...

Na conta, já tinham quatro camisas rasgadas. Talvez fosse a melhor opção mesmo...

Jogou-se na cama ao lado, dando um bocejo ante, de aconchegar-se no leito e dormir profundamente. Completamente saciado de energias... E até atreveu-se a tomar um pouco da sangue...

---X---

Lentamente Cain se espreguiçava na cama, acordando de seu doce sonho. Ultimamente dês que começara a ficar na vila estava tendo sonhos ótimos, e acordava de um excelente humor e disposição.

Olhou para o lado, Veck dormir pesadamente na cama, levantou-se rumando o armário, pegando uma muda de roupa e indo para o banheiro, tomando um belo banho, saindo de lá vestido e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

Após isto, olhou melhor para a cama do amigo, dirigido-se para esta, sentando-se na borda, sacudindo lentamente o ser que estava repousando.

"— Bom dia Veck. " – falou animado.

"— Ahhw Cain... Me deixa dormir só mais um pouco... " – falou ainda sonolento, aconchegando sua cabeça na coxa do amigo.

"— Vamos, não é educado dormir de dia na casa dos outros. " – argumenta.

Porem Veck nada fez, apenas aninhou-se mais no amigo, dormindo mais profundamente ainda, se sentindo de alguma forma protegido. Já Cain, não teve escolha, ficou lá, acariciando os cabelos muito longos e prateados do outro, velando-o um pouco no sono.

Estranhava que diferente dele, de manhã Veck estava meio cansado, como se ficasse a noite inteira acordado. Já até tinha perguntado para este o motivo de tanta preguiça ao acordar. Porem tudo o que escutou fora desculpas esfarrapadas...

A única coisa que lhe via em mente era que o amigo estava indo se encontrar com as elfas da vila, afinal estas eram realmente muito belas.

Apenas ficou lá, com o outro com a cabeça em seu colo, dormindo sossegadamente. Olhava fixamente para os lábios deste, por algum motivo sentia tanta saudade de prová-los novamente... Notou que alguém entrara em seu quarto, e levantou o olhar para ver quem era.

"— Que cena... " – falou Guille, olhando o jeito no qual os dois estavam.

"— Na-não é o que você está pensando... " – falou, extremamente vermelho.

"— Mas eu não pensei nada Cainzinho. " – fala o outro, de modo meloso "— Eu fiz um ótimo café para nos. " – avisa sorridente.

"— Mas, o Veck está com sono... Eu já tentei acordá-lo. "

"— Deixe-o dormir... Ele ficou a noite toda fora. " – comentou, sorrindo doce.

"— Ficou...? "

"— Sim, mas, por favor, não conte a ele que eu disse isso. " – pediu, juntando as mãos e fazendo uma carinha angelical.

"— Certo então... Talvez ele precise realmente descansar então. " – fala, retirando a cabeça de seu colo, de modo gentil "— Quando ele acordar, pode tomar o café então... "

"— Venha, fiz um café da manhã delicioso... Eu não agüento mais a companhia daquelas elfas... " – comentou, vendo o moreno se levantar da cama de Veck para chegar mais perto "— Elas ficam andando... E 'aquelas coisas' grandes ficam saltando... " – reclamou de modo divertido.

"— 'Aquelas coisas'? " – indagou Cain.

"— Sim, sim. " – responde alegre, guiando o outro para a cozinha "— Aquelas coisas grandes e redondas... Por que não tem homens nessa vila? "

"— Ahh... " – Cain percebe do que o loirinho estava a falar, e fica vermelho "— Disseram que o Elfos, ficam em outra vila... "

"— Deve ser o paraíso lá... " – comenta, sonhador.

Chegaram a cozinha, um local amplo e muito belo, enfeitado com as mais diversas flores. Guille fazia a questão de colhe-las todo dia, para encher a casa com vários aromas diferentes. Dizia que era relaxante.

"— Sente-se Cainzinho, já trago algo para você comer. " – fala sorridente, apontando para uma cadeira próxima a mesa.

"— Não precisa de ajuda? " – indaga, de modo educado.

"— Não, não. Cainzinho é um príncipe. Então fique quietinho e deixe que eu cuido de você. "

Cain sorriu, era divertido estar em companhia ao loirinho, sentia-se mimado novamente. Coisa que dês que tivera que empunhar a espada amaldiçoada tinha acabado. Pois de uma certa forma, fora até expulso de seu reino...

Olhava lentamente ao redor. Era uma bela casa na qual os três estavam vivendo temporariamente. Já estavam a mais de uma semana vivendo ali, e os dias tinham passado rápido, quase sem se sentir. Porem eram repletos de tranqüilidade.

As elfas da vila o recebiam sempre alegres, tanto que até o deixava envergonhado. E o lugar era muito belo, sempre rodeado por natureza e paz. Sentia-se tranqüilo naquela região.

"— Está aqui. " – melodiou Guille, saindo da cozinha, com um avental rosa e com duas bandejas "— Nosso café, Cainzinho. " – falou, piscando um olho para este.

"— Obrigado. " – falou educado.

"— De nada. " – sorriu, pondo as bandejas na mesa.

"— Nossa, quanta coisa. " – fala alegre, vendo vários tipos de pães e doces.

"— Eu já trabalhei de cozinheiro, nas horas vagas, para um de meus Patrões. " – fala meio exibido, pois sabia que sua comida e realmente ótima "— Ele adorava tanto que até me dava um presente. Este fora um dos poucos que era gentil... " – falou animado.

"— O que ele dava? " – indagou curioso.

"— Hum... Cainzinho, melhor você não saber... " – comenta de modo levado, sentado-se na mesa.

"— De-desculpe, não quis ser atrevido. "

"— Não é nem por esse o motivo... " – fala, pegando alguns doces da mesa e colocando em um pires perto de si "— Mas acho que o morcego me mataria se eu contasse coisas demais... " – fala sorridente.

"— Tudo bem, deixamos isso de lado então, vamos aproveitar o café. " – fala Cain, imitando o gesto do loiro, e escolhendo alguns pães.

"— Cainzinho, depois vamos colher algumas ervas, seria bom fazer um chá para a tarde. " – pediu meloso.

"— Claro, acho que o Veck, pelo jeito demorará a acordar... " – falou meio desanimado.

"— Oba! Obrigado Cainzinho! " – fala radiante.

Ambos tomaram seu desjejum, conversando alegremente sobre coisas banais, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

---X---

"— Bom dia Cain!!!" – falou um trio de elfas, saltitando para perto deste.

Como Cain havia prometido, estava acompanhado o loirinho a colher algumas ervas pela vila, a por onde passava sempre aparecia uma ou outra elfa que lhe cumprimentava, muito eufórica.

Já estava até se costumando com isso, mas pelo jeito do Guille, que teimava em se esconder em suas costas, quando uma das elfas chegava mais perto, parecia que este não se acostumara com aquilo. Afinal, ele era tímido com elas...

"— Muito bom dia para as senhoritas. " – falou cortes, sorrindo doce para estas.

"— Ohhh! " – estas quase desmaiaram, mas se afastaram depois, murmurando alegremente entre si.

"— Era por isso que não queria vir sozinho... " – comenta o loiro, saindo de trás do moreno "— Essas coisas que balançam quando elas saltitam... "

Cain fica vermelho, realmente as elfas daquela vila eram bem 'dotadas', e ainda saltitavam muito... Não tinha como não olhar para tal lugar... Por mais culto e educado que fosse...

"— Elas são gentis, só querem fazer com que nós nos enturmemos. " – comenta Cain, voltando a andar.

"— Conheço muito bem esse tipo de mulher... " – comenta, andando atrás.

"— Como assim? "

"— Uma vila só de elfas, sendo que os machos da espécie estão em outra... Elas devem estar desesperadas... "

"— Desesperadas para o que? " – indaga mais curioso.

Guille da um sorriso lindo. Achava extremamente fofo e por demais tentador a ingenuidade de Cain. E queria muito conservá-lo assim por bastante tempo, por isso não era bom deixá-lo sozinho perto daquelas elfas. Afinal, elas poderiam acabar 'estragando-o'...

"— Nada Cainzinho. " – fala sorridente, dando um beijinho estalado na bochecha deste "— Vamos por ali " – aponta "— Acho que de manhã quando eu colhi as flores, eu vi ervas por perto... "

"— Certo. " – Cain nem se importou pelo beijo, já estava acostumado ao modo do loiro mostrar amizade.

---X---

"— Hum... Cain...? " – chamou Veck, finalmente acordando de seu sono "— Bom dia... " – murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

Estranhou ao não receber a reação alegre do amigo. Abriu os olhos sentando-se na cama, vendo que estava sozinho no quarto. Aquilo era estranho, pois o amigo sempre tentava acordá-lo para tomarem café os três juntos.

" _Será que ele já está tomando...?_ " – pensou, levantando-se da cama.

Olhou para si, primeiro teria que trocar de camisa... Foi ao armário escolheu uma roupa bem atraente e rumou em seguida para o banheiro. Banhou-se e se arruou.

Saindo de lá vestindo uma calça preta bem justa que parecia ser similar a couro, só que era mais maleável. E por cima estava a usar uma bela camisa longa toda verde, com detalhes em prata, dando um ar elegante e belo a si.

"— Perfeito. " – murmurou atrevido, dando uma voltinha par ver como estava "— As elfas vão ficar loucas. " – comentou, começando a pentear o cabelo.

Levou algum tempo, mas deixou-o extremamente belo, a única coisa que o estava incomodando era que as pontas de seu cabelo estavam levemente vermelhas, mas era quase imperceptível. Devido ao pouco sangue que absorvera de Cain.

Suspirou, o que tinha feito não poderia ser concertado, mesmo por que não era algo tão grave assim. Seus olhos nem mudaram de cor, continuavam com um brilho extremamente esverdeado.

Guardou a escova e foi em direção a cozinha, para acompanhar os outros dois no café. Porem assim que chegou não os avistou. Olhou a louca suja, era óbvio que eles já tinham feito seu desjejum.

Era curioso, Cain pelo máximo que dizia que queria dormir, sempre o esperava um pouquinho mais para acordá-lo, por que queria sua companhia à mesa. Porem dessa vez parece que o amigo o tinha deixado para trás, e saído com aquela coisa loira pela vila.

"— Isso deve ser obra do loiro... " – comentou, lembrando do pedido de Yami "— O que será que aquela coisa está tramando? "

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, retirando alguns fios prateados de sua vista. Olhou para a mesa, ainda possuindo o café da manhã nesta. Apenas deu de ombros, afinal, estava mais que cheio de tanta energia.

Agora tinha outra coisa para resolver, tinha que saber aonde que Guille havia levado o ingênuo Cain... Não que não confiasse no amigo, mas era capaz de Yami acabar atacando-o novamente à noite, se não fizesse o pedido dele. Parecia que pelo menos uma parte de Cain, tinha juízo.

" _Para aonde eles foram...?_ " – pensou, saindo da casa e dando uma boa olhada ao redor.

Assim que pôs os pés para fora, pode ver a reação das elfas daquela vila. Adorava provocá-las. Tanto que quando esteve morando uns tempos na vila, junto com Luna, esta quase não desgrudava de si.

Ela sabia muito bem o que suas companheiras de espécies podiam fazer. Todavia agora, podia aproveitar bastante, ver qual seria a reação destas. Seria muito divertido.

Andou lentamente, de modo elegante pelas ruas da vila, olhando tudo a volta, tentando achar o loiro desmiolado e o moreno acriançado. Sorriu sedutor quando viu três elfas saltitando para sua direção.

"— Olá meninas. " – cumprimentou, sorrindo para as três.

"— Vectorius... " – chamou uma, toda alegre "— Como estais lindo hoje. "

"— Fico lisonjeado, minha dama. "

"— Vocês dois sempre estão lindos... " – fala outra elfa "— O Cain também estava de tirar o fôlego. "

"— Serio? " – falou, rindo alegre em seguida pelo sucesso que o amigo estava fazendo na vila "— Mas eu sou mais bonito, não é, meninas? " – provocou, jogando o cabelo para trás, de modo sedutor.

"— Sim! " – exclamaram as três elfas juntas.

"— Fico contente então. " – avisa, sorrindo "— Mas por acaso, alguma das três viram Cain? " – indaga em seguida.

"— Vimos sim. " – avisa uma.

"— Ele estava com aquele outro garoto loiro. " – comentou outra.

"— Achamos ate estranho que eles foram em direção às muralhas... " – fala a terceira.

"— As muralhas? " – estranha Veck "— Tudo bem, obrigado minhas damas, mas agora tenho que ir atrás daqueles dois. " – avisa, despedindo-se, dando uma piscada para elas.

"— Ohhh! "

As elfas tiveram que se segurar uma nas outras, para não cair, ente ao gesto de Veck. Este por outro lado, adorava saber que ainda tinha o poder de fascinação nas pessoas. Poder este, que infelizmente levou a tragédia toda a sua vida.

Suspirou, afastando qualquer pensamento ruim de sua mente. Já lhe bastavam os pesadelos seguintes que havia tendo com seu Mestre. Achava até estranho tal fato, nunca tinha sonhado tanto com este...

Andou apressado, tinha certeza que havia dito aqueles dois para não se aproximarem das muralhas. Lá o poder do lugar era mais fraco, dando brecas a invasores... Por isso sempre tinham elfas de vigias.

Tudo principalmente por que seu Mestre sabia a localização da vila. Da ultima vez teve que sair as pressas com Luna, pois este quase conseguiu cercá-lo. Se lembrava claramente do fogo que invadiu a vila... E mesmo sendo tudo por sua culpa, as elfas ainda eram extremamente amorosas

Olhava tudo em volta, tentando achá-los em meio a um campo alto de flores. Procurando um pouco mais, conseguiu achar entre as flores uma cabeleira loira, soube na hora que se tratava de Guille.

"— Hei! " – chamou alto, tentando ter a atenção dos dois.

Não conseguiu, acabou por correndo em direção aos dois. Quase teve um infarto quando viu a cena.

"— O QUE!? " – exclamou.

O loiro estava literalmente em cima de Cain, apoiando-se nos braços. Aquela sim, era uma cena que nunca pensou em ver na sua vida...

"— Você está bem? " – indagou Cain, botando a mão na cabeça.

"— ... Estou sim Cainzinho... " – fala, abraçando-se ao outro.

"— Hei coisa loira! Desgruda. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? " – pergunta Veck, alarmado pela cena.

"— Ai... " – geme de dor Cain, tentando afastar o loiro de si "— Guille acabou de cair... " – avisa.

"— E por que ele 'caiu' em cima de você... E ainda ficando nessa pose...? " – indaga raivoso, olhando para o loirinho, que se afastava.

"— Não pense besteiras, morcego... Cainzinho me salvou, eu poderia ter me machucado. "

"— ... " – Veck dá um suspiro profundo, se recuperando do choque, que nem sabia o por que ter sido tão grande "— Tudo bem, apenas afaste-se dele. " – comentou estendendo a mão para ajudar o moreno a se levantar.

"— Obrigado. " – agradeceu, tento ajuda para se levantar.

Passou a mão por toda a roupa, tirando poeira desta. Vendo que o loirinho fazia o mesmo com a sua. Pelo menos este não haviam se machucado.

"— Agora, posso saber o porquê estarem tão longe da vila, e tão próximos às muralhas? " – indaga Veck.

"— Guille disse que queria fazer alguns chás para de tarde, e me pediu para que o acompanhasse. " – explica Cain.

"— Se queriam isso, poderiam ter pedido a qualquer elfa da vila. " – avisa "— Tenho certeza que elas adorariam ajudar. "

"— Eu não gosto daquelas elfas, morcego. " – argumenta Guille.

"— Pare de me chamar assim... " – resmunga Veck "— Mas isso agora não vem ao caso... Cain não pode se afastar da vila, existem muitos perigos a espreita. "

"— Eu sei me defender Veck. " – avisa o moreno, mostrando em sua cintura a espada amaldiçoada "— Não precisa ser tão protetor. "

"— Isso mesmo, parece que você quer apenas que o Cainzinho fique perto de você. "

"— Apenas me obedeçam. " – avisa de modo autoritário "— Não quero nenhum dos dois andando aqui. "

"— Por que? " – retruca Guille "— Aqui tem lindas flores... "

"— Se você quiser vir, venha. " – resmunga "— Mas não traga o Cain consigo, principalmente sozinhos. "

"— Calma Veck... " – fala Cain, não entendendo o mau humor do amigo "— Não está exagerando, o Guille fez isso com a melhor das intenções. " – argumenta.

"— Cain... " – falou, aproximando-se do amigo, levando sua mão a cabeça deste "— Acredite, eu sei o que estou fazendo... "

"— Tudo bem... " – o moreno abaixa a cabeça "— Então vamos voltar? "

Andaram os dois juntos na frente, em quanto Guille ia atrás segurando uma cesta com algumas flores e ervas. Sorriu travesso, olhando para trás, estavam realmente perto do limite de proteção da vila. Faltava pouco, mas sabia que iria conseguir...

Votou a olhar para frente, com seu típico sorriso alegre no rosto, ocultando qualquer pensamento que se passava em sua mente.

" _Falta pouco, eu sei._ " – pensou, seguindo os dois.

CONTINUA...

04/06/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Nossa, demorou dessa vez. Desculpem-me. Mas como eu sempre digo, pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu nunca deixo nada inacabado.

Quais serão os planos do loirinho? Por que parece que aos poucos está tentando afastar Cain de Veck?

Mistériooooo.

Bem, mais um Cap (acreditam que em dois dias eu fiz três atualizações? É quando se está inspirada se escreve muito XD)

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito mesmo, aqueles que perguntam sobre o andamento do Prison. Sabe, me enche de alegria, saber que estão gostando.

Por isso, se eu demorar a postar um novo capitulo, podem me cobrar! Encham minha paciência até que eu atualize XD

Obrigada a todos

**By: Toynako**


	8. Prison Magic Parte 8

* * *

**Parte 8**

**

* * *

**

"— Finalmente... Estais agora em minhas mãos, minha bela cria... "

Um ser vestido com uma obscura capa azul escuro, com um capuz encobrindo seu rosto, andava lentamente em meio às árvores, odiando internamente aquela paisagem tão inutilmente bela...

Para ele, beleza tinha que ser vorás, arredia, para lhe dar jus ao nome... E conhecia extremamente bem, quem era a única coisa 'bela' a qual tinha tanto zelo... Em quanto andava pelas árvores, indo para seu diabólico intuito. Não lhe faltavam recordações...

Era um passado tão longínquo, mas se lembrava perfeitamente, para sua maior satisfação...

_**As árvores mortas de sua terra, cobertas por altas camadas de gelo... E uma criança, uma pequena criançinha, a qual teve o prazer de vislumbrar seu afloramento. Esta criança era sempre alegre, brincando com outra de sua espécie.**_

_**Era claro o sorriso cúmplices das duas crianças, correndo pelos seus jardins mórbidos, que eram tão puras que não notavam a maldade ao lado delas. Porém apenas uma dessas lhe chamava a atenção, apenas uma era que desejava mais que tudo na morte na qual vivia. **_

Suas memórias eram tão vividas, que podia se lembrar de cada timbre de voz, cada expressão no rosto deles... Era tão excitante...

"— _**Shisue... Shisue... " – chamou alegremente, uma das crianças, que possuía cabelos prateados "— Bom dia. " – falou, segurando a manga da camisa deste, de modo inocente "— Vai me ensinar o que hoje? " – indagou em seguida, com os olhinhos esverdeados brilhando em expectativa.**_

_**Adorava aquela maldita infantilidade, que teve que o obrigar a ser castro por tantos anos. Afinal, não desejava mais nada além daquela criança. Porém ainda faltava muito para o fruto estar no ponto para ser... Devorado. **_

"— _**Calma, minha criança... " – falou, sorrindo matreiro e provocante, passando despercebidos pelos olhos ingênuos "— Queres aprender sobre invocar chamas? " – indagou, alisando de modo predador os cabelos da criança.**_

"— _**Sim, Shisue! " – afirmou o outro com convicção.**_

_**Era adorável o rosto fofinho e extremamente delicado que aquela criança possuía, dava simplesmente vontade de saborear aquela pequena criaturinha bela no mesmo instante. No entanto, tinha planos tão macabros para esta, que poderia esperar alguns anos...**_

_**Anos para quem se é um Puro-sangue vampiro passam rápidos...**_

_**E com o passar destes anos, pode ver que para seu total deslumbramento, aquela criança, a seus olhos, ficar mais bela ainda em quanto crescia. A cada ano que se passava parecia um balsamo para seus olhos. Às vezes chegava a se perder na imensidão dos olhos esverdeados que este possuía.**_

_**Porém com o tempo, junto com o acréscimo na idade, a pura ingenuidade diminuía e a percepção do mal a volta aumentava... Todavia, isto era perfeito para seus planos. Era ótimo quando via claramente que tudo seguia conforme o planejado... O deixava mais ansioso ainda.**_

"— _**Vim para meu treinamento. " – avisou a criança, não tendo mais aquela alegria de quando era mais jovem, porem ainda possuindo os brilhos nos olhos, almejando sempre mais o conhecimento.**_

_**Para ele aquele ser sempre seria uma criança, não importando se seu corpo desenvolvesse, ou os anos que se passavam...**_

"— _**Minha bela criança... " – falou sorrindo sensual, sabendo que não passava mais despercebido pelos olhos desta.**_

"— _**... " – abaixou seus olhos, não querendo ver o ser imponente a frente.**_

"— _**Como andas a outra criança...? " – indagou, se referindo aquela a qual sempre brincava com este.**_

"— _**Não está bem... " – avisou "— Continua muito doente... " – andou para mais perto do outro ser, cabisbaixo "— Odeio não poder fazer nada... " **_

_**Encantava-se toda vez que conseguia fazer a sua criança triste. Consolá-la era tão tentadoramente bom...**_

"— _**Estude mais. " – avisou de modo ríspido "— Aprenda mais. " – continuou, levando sua mão ao rosto do outro, tocando sua face "— Saiba de tudo. " – falou, retirando alguns fios prateados que teimavam em tapar aqueles belos olhos verdes.**_

"— _**Eu precisaria de cem anos, para saber de tudo... " **_

_**Era tão fácil controlar as emoções das pessoas, tão simples, por serem tão fúteis. Humanos eram criaturas estranhas, principalmente para ele que sempre fora um sangue-puro desde o seu cruel nascimento. **_

"— _**Minha criança, tens mais poder do que pensas. " – avisou, passando a mão de maneira bem ousada pelo rosto, descendo para o pescoço deste.**_

"— _**Melhor treinarmos, Senhor. " – pediu o outro, se afastando.**_

_**Perfeito, as coisas para serem belas têm que ser fujonas, furtivas... Para poder serem domadas. **_

"— _**Me chame de Mestre. " – ordenou, conseguindo segurar uma mecha dos ainda não longos cabelos do outro.**_

"— _**... " **_

"— _**És uma ordem! " – ameaçou, sorrindo cínico, puxando o cabelo no qual segurava, quase fazendo a criança cair.**_

As lembranças mais maravilhosas eram as de dor... Aquelas no qual podia ver, sentir, cheirar o medo em sua bela criança, aquelas pequenas dores que causava, tanto física quanto emocional...

Os anos se passavam rapidamente na sua mente, enquanto andava pela floresta, deslizando sua língua pelo seu canino, sentindo-o desejando novamente sua bela cria... Passavam-se tão rápidos, que já vislumbrada em como sua bela criança havia virado um belo garoto.

_**Tentadoramente belo... Cabelos longos, com uma misteriosa e única cor prata. Nunca entendera o porquê de este ter cabelos desta cor, todavia não ligava. Chamava-lhe também a atenção também os olhos verdes, brilhando com uma pseudo maturidade, e constante necessidade de conhecimento...**_

_**Anos nos quais ficara sem beber valeram toda a pena, em poder ver a ex-criança quase desfilar a cada passo que dava, mesmo sabendo que esta fazia sem notar tal fato. Via-o cada vez mais ligado a outra criança. Esta também tinha crescido, virado uma garota, mas não era de seu agrado... Parecia apenas mais um projeto de humano fútil, apensar de saber que ela era generosidade em pessoa.**_

"— _**Como andas a outra criança? " – indagou, sabendo que toda vez que perguntava isto, fazia o outro se lembrar do estado no qual esta estava.**_

"— _**Está bem. Eu estou cuidando dela. " – respondeu, não querendo transparecer o medo que torturava seu coração.**_

"— _**Ela vai morrer. " – advertiu cínico, chegando por trás da sua bela criança "— Vai ser tão triste... " – comentou, segurando o ombro a frente "— Conhecendo esta doença como eu conheço... A morte dela será assombradora. " – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.**_

"— _**Eu estou me empenhando mais, Senhor... Sei que poderei achar a cura. " – avisou, tentando se afastar, não conseguindo.**_

_**Aquela idade era perfeita, dezessete anos, assim o conservaria belo eternamente. Porém não queria apenas mordê-lo e transformá-lo em um vampiro... Queria mais, queria um escravo que atendesse a todos os seus desejos e que fosse resistente o suficiente para ainda o negar...**_

"— _**A morte dela será tão horrível... Sabes muito bem... " – comentou, segurando com mais força os ombros do outro, para este não fugir "— Morrerá sangrando por todo os lugares... Agoniando, implorando para ser morta, pois sua tragédia demoraria semanas até que se findasse... " – avisou.**_

"— _**Eu sei muito bem... Não precisas me lembrar de tal fato... " – respondeu, não contendo em deixar lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos.**_

"— _**Posso ajudar-vos... Se tu a ama tanto assim. " – propôs.**_

_**Finalmente a hora estava perto, sentia seu sangue vampiresco clamar pela criança a frente. Mal conseguia se deter, a única coisa que o fazia controlar-se um pouco era saber do sofrimento que causaria a esta depois.**_

"— _**Como faria isto, Senhor...? " **_

"— _**Tu não és tão ingênuo a ponto de não notares o que lhe rodeia... " – avisou, tirando alguns cabelos prateados da visão para o pescoço "— Deves ter notado há anos... " **_

"— _**Eu... " – o garoto tentou se soltar novamente, e dessa vez conseguiu, pois o vampiro lhe soltou.**_

_**Foi tão bela a reação de fascínio e medo, que vira nos olhos da criança, quando lhe mostrou pela primeira vez seus caninos, e o olhar predador...**_

"— _**Não gostaste da proposta? " – indagou, lambendo os lábios.**_

"— _**Isso não adiantaria de nada... " – falou, dando alguns passos para trás.**_

_**Apesar de querer e poder, simplesmente mordê-lo... Subjugá-lo os seus desejos era muito mais doce...**_

"— _**Penses em tua amada. " – avisou, dando um passo a frente.**_

"— _**Isso só a faria sofrer. " – recusou mais.**_

"— _**Penses bem, minha criança... " – mais um passo "— Tu sendo um vampiro, poderias fazer o mesmo com ela... Assim esta não morrerias... " **_

"— _**Mas nos queremos ter uma vida juntos... Como humanos. " **_

"— _**Mas vós podeis. " – avisou.**_

"— _**Podemos...? " – parou de recuar, deixando que o vampiro se aproximasse mais de si.**_

_**Ingenuidade. Se alguém olhasse para aquela criança naquela época e olhasse a que se tornou agora, perceberia em instantes que esta não tinha mais nenhum pingo de pureza... **_

"— _**Sim, minha criança. " – tocou-lhe o rosto "— Os vampiros que não são puros, tens que tomar o sangue de seu Mestre, para tornarem-se completos... " – explicou "— E até que isto esteja feito, o Mestre pode cancelar a transformação... E o Vampiro, volta a ser apenas um Humano " .**_

"— _**Então... " – o garoto já tinha formado um plano completo em sua mente "— O Senhor me morde... Eu mordo ela... Depois procuro a cura com mais calma, e quando a achar, devolvo a humanidade dela... " – comentou, sorrindo esperançoso "— Mas o Senhor devolveria a minha humanidade? " – indagou, um pouco desconfiado.**_

"— _**Claro... " – mentiu "— Aceitaste a ideia antão? " – indagou.**_

"— _**Me de um dia para pensar... " – pediu.**_

"— _**Claro, vá conversar com a sua amada. " **_

"— _**...Ela não pode saber disso... Por enquanto. " – pediu.**_

"— _**Não preocupe-se, minha criança. " **_

_**Lembrava-se que misteriosamente aquele único dia de espera, para saber o veredicto, parecia ter demorado mais que os anos a qual esperava a fruta amadurecer. Porém se lembrava que esperou pacientemente, pensando nas atrocidades que faria uma a uma com aquela bela criança...**_

"— _**Eu aceito me tornar um vampiro... " – falou o garoto.**_

Soltou um suspiro, olhando para as copas das árvores e lambendo os lábios só de se lembrar dos momentos a seguir... O qual o tinha mordido da forma mais brutal que conhecia, fazendo-o sentir a dor desde já. Lembrava-se tão claramente dos gritos que escutou, em quando aquela bela criança morria em seus braços... E do beijo do vampiro que dera para reavivá-lo...

"— _**Calma minha criança... " – falou, vendo o outro a seus braços, como uma boneca de trapos "— Aguente uns instantes... " **_

_**Mordera com força o próprio pulso, sugando seu sangue amaldiçoado, armazenando grande parte em sua boca. Olhou jocoso para o garoto a seus braços, não podia mais vê-lo apenas como uma criança... Com um corpo tão belo como aquele, que ficaria congelado para sempre, preservando sua beleza.**_

_**Trouxe aquele que lhe era símbolo de beleza para mais perto, tomando seus lábios em um beijo feroz, passando o sangue que continha na sua boca para a do outro... E ainda aproveitando para explorar pela primeira vez aquele tão desejado lugar.**_

Parou de andar, encostando-se a uma árvore qualquer. A lembrança era tão forte que seu sangue fervia. Passava lentamente sua mão pelo seu corpo, por cima do manto azulado que o ocultava. Toda vez que recordava o passado, tinha esse estonteamento quando chegava nos derradeiros finais.

Suspirou, já se controlando, voltando a andar pela floresta, com um só pensamento, Encontrar sua cria bela... Porém suas memórias ainda vagavam, parecia que a ansiedade de reencontrar-se com este era tanto que não conseguia olvidar seus pensamentos.

"— _**Ahnnmw... " – gemeu a sua, agora, cria em seus braços "— O que...? " **_

"— _**Calma, minha cria... " – falou de modo zeloso, uma das poucas vezes que fizera isso "— Sente-se bem? " **_

"— _**Não... " – avisou "— Estou com frio... Sede... Fome... " **_

"— _**Normal. " – proferiu "— Sentes frio, pois não tens mais sangue em seu corpo. Sede e fome, pois agora necessita constantemente se alimentar... " – explicou "— Consegues se levantar? " **_

"— _**Sim. " – falou, já levantando-se, separando-se de seu, agora realmente, Mestre.**_

"— _**Vá transformar sua amada... " – avisou o vampiro puro "— Tu saberás o que fazer. " – falou malicioso.**_

"— _**... " **_

_**Lembrava-se claramente, que assim que sua cria saiu e seu castelo, havia gargalhado muito, só de saber que seu plano daria certo. Sorrindo malicioso, seguiu, cautelosamente, sua nova cria.**_

_**Vendo-o entrar normalmente na casa da amada deste, indo para o quarto. Escutou e viu este explicando a situação para a garota. Esta tinha chorado tanto... E tinham feito tantas juras de amor...**_

_**Os humanos quando chegavam a essa idade ficavam tão melosos... Principalmente as fêmeas da espécie...**_

_**O que viu depois fora esta se jogando aos braços de sua cria, chorando, mas aceitando tudo, pedindo para viverem justos. Gargalhou novamente, aquela cena era realmente patética...**_

_**Mas logo calou-se ao ver os dentes de sua cria crescerem, e fincarem na doce garota. Olhou a cena sem nem piscar, ente o prazer que sentiu ao ver que naquele momento o mundo de sua cria estava quebrando mil em pedaços...**_

_**Pode vê-lo após algum tempo, tentar soltar a garota, mas não conseguia, seu instinto animal o fazia querer repor o sangue eu não existia em seu corpo...**_

_**Era um fato que não tinha explicado para sua bela cria. Vampirinhos novatos, ao tomarem seu primeiro sangue, matam, mesmo que intencionalmente, o indivíduo do qual estão se alimentando. **_

_**Via claramente a garota morrendo nos braços de seu amado, não que esta ainda tivesse muito tempo de vida... Mas o que lhe maravilhava mais, era o lutar frenético entre a razão e o instinto, que sua cria travava...**_

_**Porém olhou realmente estranhando a cena que aconteceu. Notou que os belos cabelos prateados de sua cria, mudavam de cor lentamente, começando pelas pontas, adquirindo uma cor vermelho carmesim...**_

_**Nunca tinha visto algum relato de um vampiro, Puro-sangue ou nobre, acontecer tal fato. Suspirou encantado, aquela criança ainda era mais misteriosa e fascinante do que pensava...**_

_**Quando viu que a garota estava por um fio, entrou no quarto, tirando-a dos braços de sua cria, de modo brusco não ligando se algum dos dois se machucassem.**_

"— _**Tu vais matá-la. " – avisou "— Levá-la-ei comigo... " **_

"— _**Não! " – exclamou, tentando socorrer sua amada "— Deixe-me transformá-la. " – pediu.**_

"— _**Achas que um vampiro tão baixo quanto tu, podes fazer tal coisa? " – comentou, gargalhando extremamente alto e maligno. **_

"— _**Então transforme-a Mestre! " – pediu, ajoelhando-se no chão, chorando copiosamente. **_

"— _**Não posso, já transformei-te hoje. " – chantageou, gargalhando mais, segurando a garota quase morta por um braço, não ligando o jeito que esta estava "— Levarei esta infeliz comigo, terás muita finalidade. " **_

"— _**Você mentiu! " – exclamou, levantando-se e olhando furiosamente seu Mestre. **_

O que veio a seguir, se lembra claramente... A primeira vez em que maltratou sua cria, a primeira vez em que realmente pode comer a fruta madura... Lembrava-se dos gritos, os gemidos, o choro incessante que fluía daqueles olhos que também tinham mudado de cor... Nunca esqueceria isso.

_**Escutava claramente e lembrava-se com perfeição, ele implorando, mesmo entre toda dor que sentia, para salvar a garota, ou pelo menos tirá-la daquele lugar... Mas não fez nada disso, humilhou-o com a amada ao seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira como uma boneca.**_

_**Suas mãos percorrendo a pele branca e macia de sua cria... Como a tinha desejado. Seus lábios passeando pelos contornos do corpo, lambendo-os com insistência predadora. E fazia tudo isto sentindo que este mesmo o repudiando, mesmo o negando com todas as forças, não conseguia conter seu corpo...**_

_**Eram um balsamo para seus ouvidos o choro copioso do garoto abaixo de si, de tão aterrador que era os acontecimentos recentes, este mal se atrevia a olhar em direção a sua amada. A vergonha de estar fazendo aquilo ali, na cama desta, com seu Mestre e com esta sentada de frente a eles, como se estivesse assistindo a tudo, era demais. **_

_**Escutava-o gemer alto, sendo escravizado pela dor prazerosa que lhe causava... **_

"— Hummm... " – gemeu, parando e levando a mão a seu baixo ventre "— Eu o quero novamente... " – falou, voltando a andar pela floresta.

Os anos que se seguiram foram os mais belos para sua morte, ou vida. Tinha colocado a garota em um vidro enorme a qual a conservava jovem... E para mais sofrimento de sua cria, a conservava, de certa forma, viva.

Tudo havia se resumido a torturar sua bela cria. Fazendo-o ficar naquele lugar, tudo conforme aos seus planos. Exceto o fato deste não querer mais tomar sangue... Alimentando-se de energias.

Apesar de ter estranhado, adorou aquilo. Havia mais um modo de judiá-lo. Fazê-lo sofrer com tudo a sua volta. Afinal, sabia que se saísse dali, sua bela amada, morreria de formas piores do que se tivesse morrido pela doença.

Possuía um escravo, relutante. Uma refém, semi-morta. Tudo o que um vampiro Puro-sangue como ele desejava. Em um desejo mórbido. Que sabia que pioraria a partir dos anos que se seguiriam.

"— Vectorius... Minha amada cria... " – sussurrou o homem encapuzado, ainda a andar "— Você voltará para mim. "

Finalmente após andar tantas horas, dias. Chegou, de modo imperceptível, onde queria. Vendo enormes muralhas em meio à floresta. Ocultou mais, apagando completamente sua existência. Tocou esta, lembrando-se da última vez que estivera ali.

Porém parecia que a segurança estava mais reforçada... Precisaria de ajuda de alguém de dentro para conseguir entrar... E já tinha tal pessoa trabalhando para si. Alertou-se quando ouviu um barulho de dentro da muralha.

Sorriu vitorioso, pareciam duas pessoas, e por suas vozes não serem femininas, sabia que se tratava de humanos. Ficou lá, impassível, esperando todo o desfecho. Porém quase que explodiu o lugar ao escutar, com seus ouvidos sensíveis, uma terceira voz que acabara de aparecer...

Fazia tantos anos que havia escutado esta... E continuava com um belo timbre. Reconheceu na hora de quem era. Era de sua cria, sua criança... Parecia que estava brigando com outro humano.

Sorriu estudando tudo, e por final os três saírem do lugar, voltando para a proteção. Sabia muito bem que faltava pouco para conseguir o que mais queria...

Sentou-se encostando suas costas na parede da muralha. Só teria que esperar, aquele era o ponto certo. Já estava tudo combinado...

"— Faltas pouco, muito pouco... "

---X---

Lentamente o trio andava pelas ruas daquele povoado élfico, atraindo a atenção de todas ao redor. Andavam calmamente, conversando entre si parecendo animados com tudo que os rodeavam.

Exceto para o loiro, que apenas fingia aquela conversa animada. Não gostava de estar certado de tantas mulheres... Os piores castigos que recebera foram destas, quando ainda era um escravo e as mulheres descobriam o que seus maridos, irmãos, filhos faziam consigo.

"— Guille, você está bem? "

"— Estou sim, Cainzinho, não se preocupe. " – falou manhoso, aproximando-se de depositando um leve beijo na bochecha deste.

"— Quem te deu essa intimidade com ele? " – reclamou Veck, separando-os rapidamente.

Começaram uma briga naquele local, mas todos já estavam acostumados com aqueles dois discutindo, mal davam mais a importância. Todavia, Veck parou de reclamar quando ouviu algumas risadinhas animadas daquelas elfas, precisamente aquelas três que sempre os rodeavam e que ousavam se aproximar mais. Estas chegaram mais perto, sorrindo cordialmente.

"— Querem passear conosco? " – indagou uma das elfas.

"— Mostraremos vários lugares. " – informou outra, sorrindo.

"— Vamos Vectorius e Cain... " – insistiu a terceira.

"— E eu? " – reclamou Guille, meio chateado por ter sido esquecido.

"— ... " – as três se entreolharam.

"— Não precisam falar mais nada... " – virou a cara, dando um muxoxo "— Sei que estão com inveja de mim. " – sorriu, fazendo jogo de cintura "— Eu não queria nada com vocês mesmo. Vamos Cainzinho... " – falou por final, olhando para o moreno "— Você não me deixaria sozinho, não é? "

"— Claro... " – falou, olhando para o Veck em seguida "—Vá passear com elas Veck, pelo menos poderá dormir a noite " – pediu meio tristonho, abaixando o rosto e andando sem falar mais nada, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

"— O que ele disse...? " – pensou Veck, em voz alta, não entendendo o que tinha acontecido, vendo os dois se distanciarem rapidamente.

---X---

O moreno e o loiro andaram a passos rápidos de volta a casa no qual estavam morando. Sem nem olhar para os lados. Um com um sorriso no rosto e o outro com este abaixado, deixando a sua franja encobrir suas feições.

"— Cainzinho... Você está bem? " – fora a vez do loiro se preocupar com o amigo, assim que entraram na casa.

"— Acho que sim... Talvez... " – respondeu este, andando por dentro da casa, sentando-se próximo a mesa "— Veck nem comeu... " – falou distraído, vendo que o café estava intocado.

"— Morcegos não precisam... Quero dizer, vampiros não precisam. " – avisou Guille, ajoelhando-se de frente a cadeira do moreno "— Ele não precisa comer... Olhe à volta, está infestado de elfas bem cheias de sangue. "

"— Mas ele não toma isso... Você sabe, eu te contei. "

"— ... Cainzinho... " – o loiro se aproximou mais "— Ele pode comer o que quiser delas... "

"— Eu sei. "

"— E por que parece que está chateado? " – indagou.

"— Não sei... "

"— Cainzinho... Você é mesmo fofo. " – falou, sorrindo alegre, levantando-se do chão e levando a mão ao cabelo.

Cain olhou o sorriso do loiro se transformar em puro medo, este até recuou alguns passos. Levantou-se da cadeira, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com este. Aproximou-se mais, olhando de modo preocupado para este... Nunca o tinha visto tão assustado.

"— Guille? " – chamou.

"— Eu perdi... " – falou o outro com tom choroso "— Perdi... " – repediu, começando realmente a chorar.

"— Perdeu o que? " – indagou Cain, querendo fazer o outro parar de chorar.

"— Uma presilha de cabelo... " – avisou o outro esfregando os olhos, tentando cessar o choro.

"— Como? "

"— Era de minha mãe... " – explicou o valor sentimental "— A única coisa que tinha, para me lembrar que até mesmo eu, um dia devo ter tido uma mãe. "

"— Não está no quarto? " – perguntou preocupado.

"— Não, dessa vez eu estava com ela no cabelo. " – respondeu.

"— Será que não deixou cair pelo caminho? "

"— Talvez... " – seus olhos voltam a brilhar com esperança "— Talvez quando eu cai em cima de você, naquela hora. "

"— Temos que ir lá olhar. " – comentou Cain, sorrindo de modo reconfortante

"— Mas o morcego brigou comigo... "

"— O 'morcego' está ocupado com três elfas. " – explicou Cain.

Guille parou de chorar, sorrindo realmente alegre, em quanto enxugava o restante de suas lagrimas com suas mãos. Terminou tudo, e arrumou sua roupa, segurando a mão do moreno e saindo com este da casa novamente.

Andaram quase correndo de volta ao local, não ligando para as mulheres à volta. Apenas andaram... E só quando chegaram, fora que Guille soltara a mão de Cain. Parecia que o loiro estava com medo de ficar sozinho.

"— Nos temos que ser rápidos... " – pediu Cain, andando entre as flores do lugar "— Se o Veck nos ver aqui novamente, levaremos mais relação."

"— Procure mais para ali Cainzinho... " – apontou para onde a muralha estava "— Pode ter voado longe quando eu cai. " – explicou.

Apesar de se lembrar claramente da advertência que tinha recebido de Veck, não pode negar em ajudar o loiro, afinal aquilo o qual estavam procurando parecia possuir muito valor para este. Andou naquela direção, porem meio cauteloso.

Olhava para o chão insistentemente, a procura de um objeto que nem sabia como era. Não se lembrava de ter visto algo na cabeça do loiro. Todavia, este parecera tão desesperado quando perdeu a sua única lembrança...

Já estavam procurando há bastante tempo, porém não encontravam nada. Guille sentara no chão voltando a chorar, e Cain, intensificara a busca, distraidamente indo para mais perto da muralha.

"— _Criança..._ " – falou uma voz, que parecia penetrar a mente de Cain.

"— Como? " – indagou o moreno, olhando rapidamente para o loiro, vendo-o longe demais e ainda a chorar " _Devo estar escutando coisas..._ " – pensou.

"— _Ajude-me..._ " – falou novamente a voz, na mente de Cain "— _Dói tanto..._ "

"— Precisa de ajuda...? " – indagou baixo, ainda não acreditando que estava falando com uma voz em sua mente.

"— _Por favor..._ "

"— Me digas como posso ajudar. " – indagou novamente.

"— _Socorro..._ "

Cain olhou em volta quase desesperado, não tinha mais ninguém perto, não conseguia identificar de onde vinha aquela voz misteriosa que lhe pedia ajuda. Mas algo como um instalo veio a sua mente. Aquilo estava estranho demais. Parecia uma armadilha... Que nem cairá da ultima... E o resultado fora quase ter matado seu melhor amigo.

"— Quem és tu? " – indagou Cain, já desconfiado.

"— _Ajude-me..._ " – falou novamente a voz após algum tempo.

"— Não vou cair neste truque, não sou tão bobo assim "

"— _Preciso de ajuda... Sou amigo de Vectorius..._ "

O moreno ficou tenso ao ouvir o final, talvez aquilo não fosse uma armadilha e fosse realmente alguém pedindo desesperadamente por ajuda. Afinal, se este era amigo de Veck... Como pode ser tão covarde a ponto de não prestar socorros de imediato?

"— Co-como faço para ajudá-lo? "

"— _Chegue mais perto da muralha..._ " – pediu a voz, ficando mais forte a medida em que o moreno se aproximava do lugar "— _Ajude-me..._ "

Cain chegou bem perto, parando a um passo da grande muralha coberta por densas plantas. Por um momento novamente ficou meio receoso, alguma coisa dentro de si, dizia que ele conhecia aquela voz. Apesar de nunca a ter escutado antes. Sentia seu coração agitado, como se implorasse desesperadamente para que fosse embora.

Não sabia o que fazer, se seguia seu instinto e saia dali o mais rápido o possível, ou se ajudava aquele desconhecido que necessitava de ajuda. Decidira rápido, afinal, não era de seu feitio negar ajuda a ninguém.

"— Como posso ajudar? " – indagou.

"— _Remova as inscrições..._ " – soou a voz "— _Apague-as da muralha..._ " – completou.

"— Não tem inscrições, a muralha está cercada de plantas. " – avisou.

"— _Corte-as..._ "

Soltou um suspiro. Ainda sentindo que aquilo era o errado a se fazer. Olhou para trás, vendo que o loiro ainda chorava desesperadamente longe dali, não notando nada ao seu redor.

Não havia jeito, depois que ajudasse o desconhecido amigo de Veck, iria voltar a procurar o objeto que Guille perdeu. Por hora, tinha que primeiro socorrer quem precisava de ajuda.

Começou a puxar as plantas que estavam espalhadas por toda a muralha, lamentando-se por ter que destroçá-las, porém era para uma boa causa, Arrancou muitas, e logo pode ver algumas inscrições, que estavam escondidas pelas plantas, na muralha.

"— Achei as inscrições. " – falou contente.

"— _Apague-as_ " – repediu a voz.

Não sabia como removê-las, simplesmente passou a mão por cima destas, notando um brilho mórbido aparecer, e logo em seguida um pouco das inscrições começarem a sumir. Repetiu o processo com outras, querendo apagá-las o mais rápido o possível.

"— Não!!! " – gritaram desesperadamente quatro vozes unidas.

Cain, em quanto apagava a ultima inscrição que via, olhou para trás. Espantou-se pela cara de pavor e medo que vira em Veck e nas três elfas que o acompanhavam. Não entendeu o alarme todo, e nem notara que ainda passava a mão removendo assim o resto das inscrições.

"— Pare Cain! " – gritou Veck, implorando com todas as forças "— Afaste-se deste lugar!!! "

O moreno ficou em choque, parando instantaneamente o que estava a fazer, afastando-se como o amigo tinha lhe pedido.

"— _Não adiantas mais..._ " – Soou uma voz imponente, fazendo a terra toda tremer.

O chão tremeu completamente, fazendo todos caírem aos chãos. Veck ainda tentava se levantar, para tirar o mais rápido o possível Cain daquele lugar, porém não conseguia.

Não poderia ser verdade aquilo, tinha que ser apenas mais um de seus pesadelos...

"— _Invoco-te ó guardião das trevas, levar-me-ei onde está meu tesouro, destrua tudo que estais em meu caminho..._ " – soou novamente a voz, agora tendo um timbre mais ameaçador.

Um brilho sombrio pode ser visto nos céus, e em instantes a muralha começou a ruir. Cain conseguiu fugir para mais longe o possível do local, não se machucando com o desmoronamento da enorme parede.

"— Não... " – falou Veck, visivelmente assustado.

A fumaça dos destroços estava alta, quase nublando a visão de todos, mas era visível um vulto no horizonte, entrando na vila das elfas, pisando sobre os destroços do que um dia já fora uma grandiosa muralha.

A cada passo que este dava começava a ser mais notável um ser de manto azul escuro, o capuz da mesma cor encobria seu rosto, não sendo possível ver sua face, porém nada podia esconder a aura maligna e macabra que emitia.

Veck observava tudo mais apavorado do que nunca, seus piores pesadelos estavam se concretizando... Seu Mestre, seu odiado Mestre de quem tanto tivera fugido o havia encontrado... Mas como?

A poeira baixou, e junto dela, uma gargalhada demoníaca fora ouvida por todos, assustando ainda mais a Veck e as elfas. Viram quando este levou suas mãos ao capuz, empurrando para trás e soltando seus longos cabelos tão negros quanto às trevas.

Este olha para Cain, sentado, sem entender nada a poucos passos dali. Levou as mãos aos lábios, contornando-os em um gesto provocante, aproximou-se mais do moreno, ficando a um passo deste agora.

"— Este olhar... Tu me és familiar. " – falou, com a voz rouca e sensual que possuía, abaixo-se um pouco, olhando mais atentamente os olhos de Cain.

O moreno ficou tenso, aquele ser era misteriosamente belo e maléfico, de olhos cor ébano tão profundo emanavam as puras trevas. Não pode resistir em observar melhor as belas feições deste.

Tinha traços mais adultos do que Veck, dando um ar mais sensual e misteriosamente fascinante. Seus lábios eram róseos, cheios de volúpia, onde podia-se ver pontas de dois caninos expostas, tornando-o desta forma uma criatura ameaçante, que expressava terror. Apesar do belo rosto que possuía.

"— Cain! " – gritou Veck, levantando-se do chão "— Deixe-o em paz. " – ordenou, apesar de ser extremante notável em sua voz o medo.

"— Deves ser o novo hospedeiro de Yami. " – comentou o Mestre de Veck "— Shisue, este é meu nome. " – apresentou-se, sorrindo diabólico para Cain, fazendo uma pequena magia para deixar este imóvel.

"— Saia- " – Veck parou de falar, quando recebeu um olhar fulminante de seu Mestre.

"— Minha bela criança... " – soou melodioso, porém ainda ameaçador "— Estais do modo que imaginei... Ainda és tão belo... " – falou, afastando-se de Cain "— Minha criança, voltei para resgataste deste mundo trivial... Voltes para meus braços. "

"— Nun-ca. " – avisou Veck, com a voz tremendo "— Não adiantas.... Nunca, jamais me terás completamente. "

"— Cria insolente... " – bufou "— Vejo que necessitas de mais adestramento... " – proferiu, com um olhar ameaçante "— Deves ter sentido falta disto... " – provocou.

Veck, sentado no chão, tremia, não conseguindo esconder seu medo diante da imponente figura de seu Mestre. Via-o andar lentamente em sua direção, sentindo com perfeição a aura insana e perversa que sempre emanava deste. Porém, não conseguia reunir forças para tentar fugir daquele lugar.

"— Vectorius! " – gritaram as três elfas, levantando-se do chão e ficando entre os dois.

"— Não deixarei que faças mal a ele. " – avisou uma das elfas, tomando a dianteira.

"— Elfos ou Humanos... Não passam de lixo. " – falou raivoso, andando de modo soberbo, sem se abalar pelas elfas a sua frente.

"— Saia de nossa vila! " – exclamou a mesma.

O olhar sombrio de Shisue se tornou mais gélido, em quanto olhava atentamente a elfa a sua frente. Fútil. Era a única coisa que podia pensar desta... Aproximou de sua cria, tentando desviar daquela fêmea insolente.

"— Parado! " – exclamou a elfa, segurando o braço do vampiro sangue-puro.

"— Não! " – gritou Veck, exasperado "— Não faça isso... " – pediu, porém sabia que não teria êxito.

Shisue, em um movimento rápido, segurou o pescoço da elfa com uma mão, erguendo-a do chão. Fincou forte suas unhas, perfeitamente negras, na pele da garota, fazendo sangue escorrer dos locais.

Gargalhou, fazendo todos ficarem com mais medo ainda de sua figura soberba, erguendo a elfa no alto. Sacudiu esta no ar, vendo em seus olhos a agonia e o medo que estava sentindo. Quanta falta sentiu disso.

"—Adeus, adeus, elfazinha, vire fumaçinha. " – melodiou irônico quase como uma canção, tendo um sorriso extremamente perverso em seus lábios.

Apertou com mais força o pescoço da elfa, a ponto de ser audível o barulho deste se quebrando. Com um ultimo ato de terror, atravessou sua outra mão no peito da garota, fazendo o sangue desta espirrar para todo os lugares.

Agora, definitivamente, aquela fêmea estava morta. Retirou sua mão do ferimento, levando suas garras cheias com o sangue desta aos lábios, lambendo um pouco do liquido vermelho.

"— Amargo... " – resmungou, cuspindo o sangue que provara "— O único que possui sangue doce, é minha bela cria... "

Jogou a garota com força aos céus, conjurando extremamente rápido uma magia, fazendo esta explodir no ar. Tripas, vísceras, pedaços e principalmente muito sangue, foram lançados para todos os lugares.

Uma enorme área estava toda banhada com os restos mortais daquela que um dia fora uma bela elfa. As outras duas olhavam assustadas para o desfecho de sua amiga, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ouviram novamente uma gargalhada malévola do Puro-sangue, em quanto este continuava seu lento percurso em direção a sua bela cria. Não ligando em pisotear os restos da elfa pelo caminho, muito pelo contrario, sorria insano cada vez que pisava nestes.

Porém seu caminho fora novamente obstruindo pelas duas elfas que restavam, em posição de ataque, querendo mais que tudo defender Veck.

"— Ousam ficar entre mim e minha cria? " – indagou raivoso "— Não há jeito melhor de encontrar a morte! " – exclamou.

As duas elfas tremeram ente a voz imponente do poderoso ser a sua frente, no entanto não abaixaram a guarda, ficando entre este e Veck. Este finalmente conseguiu reunir coragem para ao menos levantar-se do chão.

"— Parem garotas... " – pediu "— Vão embora, ele não as poupará. "

"— Estais contra mim? " – perguntou Shisue.

"— Eu... " – Veck recuou alguns passos.

"— Nos não deixaremos que este monstro te leve, Vectorius! " – falou uma das elfas partindo para o ataque.

"— És uma tola... " – ironizou, fazendo um gesto com a mão em seguida "— Terás o mesmo destino que tua amiga. " – sorriu macabro, sussurrando em seguida alguns versos de magia.

A elfa mal viu o que estava acontecendo, quando notou era tarde demais. Um raio púrpuro partiu das mãos de Shisue, indo direto para a garota, acertando-a em cheio.

"— Aahhhhhh! " – gritou a elfa, de extrema dor.

"— Sofrerá mais. " – proferiu o Puro-sangue, intensificando mais seu ataque.

A garota não resistiu a tudo, morreu, caindo aos chãos em instantes.

"— Inútil... " – falou raivoso "— Duraste tão pouco tempo... " – comentou, olhando agora para a ultima elfa que faltava "— E tu, durará mais? " – indagou.

"— E-eu... " – a ultima elfa recuou alguns passos, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem ente ao medo "— Pagará por isto. " – conseguiu falar.

"— Estou a morrer de medo... " – rebateu ironicamente, voltando a andar em direção a sua cria.

Veck olhou tudo aquilo mais que aterrorizado, estava em completo pânico vendo seu mestre aproximar de si daquele jeito. Odiava não ter forças para fugir. Talvez tudo estivesse acabado... Seu Mestre o conseguiria de volta...

"— Morra! " – gritou a elfa, partindo para o ataque.

"— Tola... " – soltou um suspiro, cansado de toda aquela amolação "— Tu és a única 'coisa' que me separas de minha amada cria? " – comentou rindo malicioso "— Como és tudo tão fácil. "

"— Maldito! " – xingou a elfa.

Shisue apenas, pisou com força no solo, fazendo uma enorme cratera se formar aos pés da elfa, que prontamente caiu nesta. Andou lentamente até a borda, olhando atentamente para baixo, vendo a elfa tentando fugir.

"— Isto está ficando chato... " – comentou o Vampiro.

Sorriu para esta, vendo a cara de medo que seu ato lhe causou, pisou novamente no chão com a mesma força, e lentamente a cratera fora se fechando.

Aos poucos os gritos da garota, presa dentro do enorme buraco que se fechava, ficava mais alto, à medida que esta era esmagada por uma gigantesca pressão.

"— Musica para meus ouvidos. " – falou Shisue, se referindo aos gritos de socorro da ultima elfa.

Com um grito mais alto, tudo ficara mudo em seguida. A cratera estava totalmente fechada. Levou uma mãos ao cabelo, jogando-o para trás em um gesto sensual e vitorioso, em quanto olhava para Veck a alguns passos de si.

"— Mestre... "

"— Vectorius, quanta saudades tive de teu rosto em completo horror " – falou aproximando-se deste.

"— Não... " – lagrimas começaram a rolar livremente por sua face "— isto és um pesadelo... "

"— Meu amado... " – sussurrou rouco, parando em frente a Veck.

Este não pode fazer nada, nunca pode. Um meio-vampiro como ele, que nunca aceitou se tornar completamente um ser das trevas nunca poderia ter direito a nada. Essa era a regra.

Era apenas um servo. Um escravo. Tinha um destino pior que o de Guille. Este pelo menos tinha o direito de morrer... E nem isto possuía.

"— Vectorius... " – pronunciou o nome deste, lambendo-lhe os lábios "— Estas na hora de voltaste para meu lado... Brincaste bastante aqui fora. "

"— Me deixe... Nunca voltarei mais para ti. " – vociferou.

Arrependeu-se, quando sentiu um forte tapa em seu rosto, e em seguida as unhas de seu Mestre começarem a arranhar sua bochecha, tão forte que o sangue começava a escorrer.

O Puro-sangue levou prontamente seu dedo manchado de sangue a boca, lambendo-os felinamente, sobre o olhar aterrorizado de sua cria.

"— Doce... " – falou em quase um gemido "— Ainda és tão doce... " – avisou, aproximando seu rosto ao de Veck.

Lambeu-lhe toda a bochecha, colhendo o sangue do ferimento que tinha causado, deleitando-se com o prazer de finalmente após tantos anos provar o liquido escarlate que só sua mais preciosa cria possuía.

Lambia com insistia, mesmo após o ferimento já ter cicatrizado e não possuir mais sangue naquele local. Apenas o gosto do outro o satisfazia, deslizava sua língua por toda a bochecha, partindo depois para os lábios deste, sentindo que este estremeceu.

"— Abre. " – ordenou.

Com mais lagrimas aos olhos, Veck não pode recusar a ordem que lhe fora dada. Abriu sua boca levemente, já sabendo no que tudo aquilo daria.

Shisue sorriu insano, passando sua língua pelos lábios entreabertos sentido-os tremer de puro medo. Não pode se conter mais, beijou com selvageria a boca de sua bela cria, aranhando-o de propósito com seus caninos, para sentir o gosto deste entre o beijo.

Cain estava aterrorizado com tudo, não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Aquela cena horripilante... Tentou desesperadamente se libertar da magia que deixava seu corpo paralisado, quando notou que o cara que tinha 'salvado' havia forçado um beijo em Veck.

Aquilo era horripilante, lagrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos, em quanto via ao longe aquele desfrutar da boca de seu amigo.

Aquilo era imperdoável!

"— Veck! " – gritou, reunindo forças desconhecidas, conseguindo libertar-se da magia "— Larga ele! " – gritou mais, correndo em direção ao mostro.

Correu, o mais rápido que pode. Não estava pensando direito, a única coisa que queria fazer era livrar seu amigo daquele demônio de manto azul. Quando chegou perto dos dois, em um ato impensado puxou com força o Puro-sangue pelo braço, afastando-o do outro.

"— Ca-in... " – falou com dificuldade Veck, com os lábios todos sujos de sangue "— Não, por favor, você não... Fuja eu te imploro. " – implorou, chorando mais, pelo puro medo de perder o moreno.

"— Largue-me Yami. " – ordenou Shisue.

"— Cale a boca, afaste-se de Veck. " – falou Cain, segurando sua espada em modo de ataque.

O moreno brandiu sua espada, partindo para cima do outro. Este desviou facilmente de todos os golpes, como se estivesse apenas brincando.

"— Pare Cain. " – pediu novamente Veck, porem ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando a tudo.

"— Este humano parece ser 'especial' para ti... " – comentou Shisue, desviando de outra espadada "— Serás útil então. " – avisou, apenas dando um tapa no rosto de Cain.

Porem este fora tão forte que o moreno voou longe, caindo ficando inconsciente por tamanha força que fora usada em si.

"— Humano fraco... " – falou irônico, voltando-se para sua cria em seguida "— Onde nós paramos mesmo...? " – indagou malicioso, aproximando-se novamente de Veck.

Este apenas abaixou a cabeça, culpando-se por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Novamente aquilo iria se repetir... A dor, o sofrimento, a perda, a vergonha... Tudo se repetiria...

"— Afaste-se deste vampiro! " – exclamou uma outra voz imponente.

Os olhares dos dois se voltaram a Cain, que estava de pá, cheio de marcas espalhadas pelo corpo, e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"— Shisue, seu miserável, não ouse tocar nele! " – exclamou Yami, novamente.

"— Infernos... " – xingou o Puro-sangue, raivoso, pois teria realmente que lutar "— Devia ter matado o hospedeiro... Esqueci completamente de ti... "

"— Yami? " – falou surpreso Veck, e aliviado pelo amigo estar vivo.

"— Agora será a minha vez de te salvar! " – exclamou o demônio que possuía Cain.

CONTINUA...

21/06/09

**Nota da autora: **

Finalmente, após tanto tempo, eis que Shisue aparece!

Tenham medo, muito medo dele.

Tentei fazer um personagem psicótico... Tomara que tenha dado certo.

Caprichei no começo da estória, espero que tenha dado para ter uma boa noção do que o Veck sofreu.

Agora uma pergunta... Onde foi parar o Guille?

**Agradecimentos:**

Obrigada a todos!

Novamente eu acabo atualizando o Prison antes das outras FICs (desculpem-me para os que aguardam as outras... Mas não pude resistir em fazer essa estória)

Obrigada novamente.

**By: Toynako**


	9. Prison Magic Parte 9

**

* * *

Parte 9

* * *

**

"—Yami? " – falou surpreso Veck, aliviado pelo amigo estar vivo.

"— Agora será a minha vez de te salvar!" – exclamou o demônio que possuía Cain.

Shisue direcionou seu olhar gélido e furioso em direção ao intruso, praguejando baixo por não o ter matado antes. Ignorou, momentaneamente, sua bela cria ao seu lado, voltando sua atenção para o demônio que brandia sua espada negra.

"— Meu caro Yami, brandindo tua espada contra mim?" – provocou "— Depois de tudo que passamos?"

"— Seu bastardo!" – vociferou.

"— Deves estar a sentir falta das chacinas e matanças que fazíamos..." – falou nostálgico "— Teu sorriso era tão macabro quanto o meu." – lembrou.

"— Não sou mais assim."

"— Pensei que matando aquela tola apaixonada, tu também estarias extinto. Enganei-me... Em todo caso, livrei-me dela." – gargalhou "— Ela não era tão boa quanto és tu..." – virou-se para Veck, acariciando seu rosto "— Não chegas aos teus pés, minha criança..."

"— Mestre..."

"— Tire suas garras desse vampiro, já lhe disse!" – reclamou Yami, raivoso.

"— Vós?" – riu irônico, afastando-se novamente de Veck, voltando a encarar o demônio "— Vós tens zelo por algo?" – zombou "— És como eu. Não negue. Adora ver a cor rubra do sangue escorrendo por suas mãos, sentir o prazer de ver corpos explodindo a sua frente, excita-se quando domina outro ser..."

"— ..." – ficou mudo, olhando com extrema fúria o Puro-Sangue a frente.

"— Vais me dizer que não tens saudades disto?" – provocou.

"— ..."

"— Esqueças este vampiro, esta cria pertence-me... De corpo e alma. " – lambeu os lábios "— Mas se tens tanto zelo por ele... Junte-se a mim, mais um para maltratá-lo fará bem..." – sorriu malicioso, fazendo o convite.

"— Cain nunca aceitaria isto." – falou.

"— O hospedeiro?" – fez pouco caso, olhando agora mais atentamente para o corpo deste "— O nome deste és Cain?" – suspirou deliciado "— Bonito nome, e olhando melhor agora é um 'belo' rapaz..."

"— 'Belo'?" – indagou Veck, assustado, por saber o poder que seu Mestre impôs a essa única palavra "— Mestre o senhor...?" – ficou mais pálido do que era, com o puro medo de ver seu único amigo nas garras de seu Mestre.

"— Sim, ele é... Uma beleza raivosa, demoníaca..." – arrumou seus cabelos, fazendo charme "— Este novo corpo fez melhor a ti, Yami." – comentou o Puro-Sangue sibilando de forma sensual "— Que gosto terias teu sangue?" – olhou meio esfomeado, aumentando instintivamente o tamanho de suas presas.

"— Afaste-se de nós, este sangue só pertence a uma pessoa." – avisou Yami, em tom de advertência.

"— Pertence a quem?" – olhou para Veck "— Minha criança, o que andas a fazer com este pobre demoniozinho?" – se fez de inocente.

"— Eu..." – enrubesceu "— O mordo para contê-lo..." – explicou ao seu Mestre.

"— Sangue?" – olhou sorridente.

"— Eu não preciso disto." – avisou de imediato.

"— Então..." – aproximou-se novamente, segurando uma mexa dos cabelos prateados "— Fui informado por Vitor, que teus cabelos e olhos estavam de coloração diferente..." – comentou, levando a mexa para perto de seu rosto, aspirando o cheiro que continha nesta.

"— Foi só um... Descuido. Não voltará mais a se repetir."

"— Então diga-me..." – aproximou-se mais "— Qual era o gosto do sangue dele?" – provocou.

"— Último aviso. Afaste-se de Veck, ele me pertence!" – exclamou Yami.

"— Demônio atrevido... Este já tem dono, se queres algum vampiro para te morder, procures por outro." – advertiu, virando-se de supetão e beijando os lábios de Veck.

Yami olhou com descaso a cena à frente, sentindo uma raiva absurda espalhar-se por cada célula de seu corpo. Em um impulso de fúria, avançou em direção ao vampiro. Shisue separou-se as pressas de sua cria, ficando em posição de ataque.

Sabia, perfeitamente, que aquele demônio não era tão fácil de abater quanto fora aquelas elfas fúteis que matara há poucos instantes. Para matá-lo, tinha que conjurar algo realmente poderoso, mas sabia que assim que tentasse fazer tal ato, seria interrompido.

Mesmo tendo milênios, mesmo sendo um vampiro Puro-Sangue, mesmo senso absurdamente poderoso, ainda assim era um mago, e estava preso as regras de ser um. Por este fato precisava de pelo menos alguns instantes de concentração para sua conjuração.

"— Yami..." – chamou Veck, baixinho.

"— Veck?" – olhou para este.

"— Me esqueça, meu Mestre sempre tem tudo o que quer... Apenas salve-se." – pediu, fazendo força para ser serio e não chorar.

"— Vectorius, insistes em salva-lo?" – comentou o Sangue-Puro "— Todavia, fico contente que conformaste-se já de teu destino." – olhou com ironia para o demônio "— Vistes? Minha criança estás louca para voltar para meus braços..."

"— Te matarei!" – vociferou Yami.

"— Essa cena é familiar... " – recobrou-se de quando matou a hospedeira antiga "— Mas da ultima vez tu eras uma mulher." – gargalhou, dando alguns passos em sua direção "— Me agrada muito mais lutar com este corpo atual seu..."

"— Hipócrita."

O demônio partiu para cima, brandindo suas espada, seus movimentos eram hábeis e velozes, a ponto de causar alguns golpes no vampiro. Este nem ligava para tal fato, muito pelo contrario, parecia que a dor lhe agradava, alem disso sua regeneração cuidava em instantes dos ferimentos.

Esquivou-se mais do moreno, odiando por estar perdendo seu tempo com este. Não possuía mais muito tempo... Olhou para o Veck, e em seguida para o outro. Não poderia lutar com todas as forças, infelizmente não poderia.

Estralou os dedos, e uma nuvem negra pairou ao seu redor. Podia-se escutar murmúrios vindo da área, aonde ocultava o vampiro. Após alguns instantes um grunhido brutal se era ouvido, pereciam vozes misturadas à agonia e dor.

Veck olhou para seu amigo, para averiguar melhor seu estado. Suspirou alegre vendo este longe daquela nuvem negra, a olhar para esta. Lentamente andou em direção a este, sempre atento ao que seu Mestre poderia estar aprontando.

"— Veck?" – estranhou, quando viu esta quase ao seu lado, andou até este.

"— Foge." – pediu, segurando-o pelos ombros o sacudindo "— Eu sei do que ele é capaz."

"— Eu também, não se esqueça que já vivi com ele."

"— E acabou morto quando ele se cansou de você!" – exclamou pesaroso.

"— Fica quieto." – ordenou, tirando as mãos de seu ombro.

Olhou melhor para o rosto do meio-vampiro à frente, sentia raiva ao ver seus lábios vermelhos do beijo selvagem que levou, e contendo ainda alguns resquícios de sangue. Levou sua mão a nuca deste, sobre o olhar surpreso e assustado, aproximou-se mais, limpando o sangue deste em seus lábios, lambendo-os levemente.

Veck tremeu, mas não de medo em como aconteceu com seu Mestre. Sentiu-se quente e confortado, tanto que fechou seus olhos e entreabriu seus lábios. Fora Yami quem se assustou diante da entrega a sua frente, porém fez nada mais, alem de remover completamente com sua língua o gosto dos lábios do outro.

Um grito macabro pode ser ouvido, ambos se separaram as pressas, um pouco ruborizados, olhando para a neblina que se dissipava. Monstros pareciam emergir daquele negrume. E quando sumiu totalmente a nuvem negra, puderam ver o que lhes aguardava.

Corpos insurgiam do chão, seres sórdidos, mortos vivos, que pareciam agonizar pelo simples fato de terem sido trazidos de volta.

Cinco desses seres saíram de dentro do solo, ficando em pé, da forma que conseguiam, ao lado do Puro-Sangue, que apenas olhava a tudo com um ar imponente e macabro que possuía.

"— Acha que esse truque, de invocar mortos vivos funcionará novamente comigo?" – comentou Yami, rindo com ironia "— Em todos estes anos ficou fazendo o que?" – olhou para Shisue "— Lamentando-se por ter perdido sua cria? Procurando em outros, o que sempre quis com ele?" – zombou rindo mais.

"— Estais a abusar da sorte, demônio." – advertiu em fúria "— Ataquem meus servos!" – ordenou aos monstros, apontando para Yami "— Quero ver te morrer novamente!" – gargalhou.

O possuído sorriu, movendo Veck para trás de si, para a segurança deste. Pois sabia que este não poderia desferir um golpe contra seu Mestre, por mais que quisesse. Movimentou sua espada, fazendo com que uma lâmina negra de energia se formasse no ar, que ia em direção, a uma velocidade alta, aos monstros repugnantes.

Estes mal puderam se esquivar, levaram em cheio o golpe, o que resultou em suas mortes novamente. Yami olhou com superioridade para Shisue, mas ficou pálido ao ver que este conjurava alguma magia.

Não tinha escolhas, teria que interromper prontamente o feitiço, ou poderia ser o fim novamente. Mas isto não lhe importava, sabia que mesmo Cain, principalmente este, estaria disposto a morrer para salvar o melhor amigo.

Avançou em direção ao Puro-Sangue, que apenas lhe sorriu com desdém, sem interromper a conjuração. Quando faltava poucos passos para parti-lo no meio, Yami sente sua pernas sendo seguradas por algo.

Olhou prontamente para baixo, vendo que eram os restos mortais daqueles mortos vivos invocados, que lhe seguravam. Olhou em seguida para frente, notando que este terminou de conjurar. Seria seu fim...

Não conseguiu salvar a quem mais importava...

Fechou os olhos quando viu a mão estendida em sua direção e a magia vir a seu encalço. Não teria como desviar. Entretanto, estranhou instante seguinte quando escutou um grito de dor alto, e prontamente abriu os olhos. Veck estava a sua frente, e levara todo o golpe.

"— Veck!!!?" – exclamou, segurando o corpo que caia, completamente ensanguentado.

"— Errei..." – fora tudo que o Mestre deste falou "— Bem, de todo o caso, isto era algo feito exclusivamente para um humano... Creio que não matarás um vampiro..." – comentou Shisue, olhando sem se importar com sua amada cria.

"— Veck!?" – ignorou o comentário do outro, ajoelhando-se levando o amigo consigo ao chão "— Fale comigo." – pediu baixo.

Veck não respondia, seu corpo parecia ficar mais frio. Yami olhou para frente, vendo o Puro-Sangue. Este aproximou-se, olhando de cima sua cria ensanguentada com suas roupas queimadas e em farrapos. Revoltou-se quando viu um sorriso no rosto deste.

Parecia que estava feliz por ter defendido aquele demônio...

" _Ele está feliz?_" – pensou Shisue " _Será que...?_" – olhou em seguida para o olhar de zelo e medo do demônio que segurava sua cria nos braços "— NÃO! O QUE EU NÃO CONSEGUI TU CONSEGUISTES!!?" – perdeu a sanidade, gritando raivoso em pleno pulmões.

"— Cale tua boca..." – Yami olhou para cima.

Seu olhar se tornava mais maléfico, suas garras cresceram. As marcas da maldição élfica espalhadas por seu corpo pareciam vibrar. Largou seu amado amigo no chão, com delicadeza, notando que suas próprias roupas estavam ensanguentadas com o sangue deste.

Revoltou-se mais. Soltou sua espada e pulou em cima do Puro-Sangue. De tão rápido que fora seu golpe, conseguiu pegar este, levando-o aos chãos segurando-o firmemente pelo pescoço. Prensava-o com força, usando suas garras para mantê-lo firme.

"— Como ousa..." – sua vos estava mais rouca e sinistra do que antes "— ...Matá-lo?" – vociferou, cravando firme sua outra garra em cima de onde ficava o coração deste, cravando-a quase toda.

"— Eu que pergunto-te." – falou com dificuldade Shisue "— O que minha cria és para ti?"

"— Tudo!" – exclamou arrancando o coração do vampiro.

Este virou pó, assim como o coração nas garras ensanguentadas do demônio. Este pó elevou-se pairando sobre os dois.

"— Achas que só isto matar-me-ia?" – a voz veio do pó "— O tempo do clone que criei acabou-se, não sonhe que me matou..." – o pó se dissipou mais "— Devo ter causado sérios danos ao lado humano de Vectorius... Para salva-lo é simples..." – a voz parecia mais fraca, mas audível "— Traga-o a mim, transformá-lo-ei em um vampiro completo." – o pó negro se dissolveu "— Estarei... Aguardando-o..." – sumiu completamente.

Yami olhava aquilo tudo com escárnio. Olhou em seguida para suas mãos,sujas em uma mistura de sangue de Veck e do Mestre deste, sentiu que sua mão tremeu no puro pavor do momento, algo que nunca havia acontecido consigo. Voltou-se para Veck, ao seu lado, de certa forma, morto. Nem respiração possuía.

"— Não..." – pela primeira vez, o demônio chorou "— Por que fez isto?" – indagou, engatinhando para mais perto "— Eu que queria te salvar..." – lamentou-se.

Notou assim que se aproximou, que os ferimentos, com dificuldade absoluta, tentavam se curar. Sorriu, afinal, ainda existia alguma vida em seu amigo. Tocou com zelo a face, retirando os cabelos deste.

"— Cain!!!" – exclamou uma voz ao longe que se aproximava.

Yami olhou em direção a esta, vendo que Guille gritava, trazendo consigo, varias elfas para atacar o intruso. Infelizmente, ou para sorte destas, Shisue já havia desaparecido há tempos.

"— Cain?" – Guille perguntou horrorizado ao lado dos dois "— O que aconteceu!?" – abaixou-se, assustado com o estado do morcego.

"— Viado maldito, afaste-se dele!" – exclamou Yami, trincando seus dentes de raiva.

"— Ca-Cain?" – olhou assustado para este "— Você não é o Cainzinho!"

"— Guille..." – falou uma voz feminina, entre as varias que apareciam ali "— Afaste-se dos dois, por favor." – era a líder, Jiyha, que saia do meio das elfas "— Este não é mais Cain." – explicou "— Qual teu nome?"

"— Vocês são bestas ou o que?" – indagou Yami, com raiva por ter tantos olhares curiosos em sua direção "— Se não notaram este em meus braços é o queridinho de vocês..." – olhou para a ruiva "— PODERIA FAZER ALGO!?" – reclamou, ainda contendo lagrimas em seu rosto.

A elfa ficou chocada com tudo, ajoelhando-se ao lado do vampiro aos trapos. Tocou de leve sua face. Olhando em seguida para o demônio que o segurava ainda. O caso era grave, realmente muito grave.

"— Ele melhoraria se tivesse energia maligna..." – comentou, de modo preocupado "— Mas ele não conseguirá tirá-las neste estado."

Uma choradeira começou a ser ouvida das elfas, algumas ajoelhavam-se no chão, levando as mãos ao rosto lacrimejando de modo copioso, pelo vampiro.

"— Sangue não ajudaria?" – Yami indagou.

"— Ele não precisa disto." – falou austera "— Ele não **quer** isso." – explicou.

"— Ele não tem que querer." – avisou, colocando novamente Veck no chão.

Yami mordeu com força seu próprio pulso, sugando o sangue de si próprio, sobre o olhar preocupado e pesaroso de todas ali presente. Pegou uma boa quantidade de seu sangue e olhou para Veck.

Com o polegar abriu levemente sua boca, aonde prontamente beijou-o, passando assim seu sangue para este, obrigando-o a se alimentar do que mais odiava. Quando todo plasma vermelho de sua boca passou para a do vampiro, separou-se, olhando-o fixamente.

Sorriu, vendo que este tomou o que passou. Repetiu o processo por mais algumas vezes, vibrando em poder ajudar com seu beijo, assim como Cain fizera.

Amarrou um pedaço de pano em seu pulso, para estancar o sangue, quando viu que Veck ao menos agora, respirava. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo seu sangue ao redor de sua boca em uma leve caricia em quando limpava.

"— Vectorius te odiará por isso..." – comentou a mulher "— Infelizmente não sabe o mal que fez a ele, usando sangue para salva-lo..."

"— Isso não importa." – sentiu-se tonto.

"— Talvez ele preferisse morrer... Em vez de decair de nível..." – sussurrou baixo.

"— Sinto-me tonto..." – comentou o moreno, não escutando a ultima frase "— Deve ser Cain querendo o controle..." – levou a mão a cabeça "— Cuide de tudo..." – desmaiou, ao lado de Veck.

---x---

Cain acordou com um enorme susto, olhou em volta, notando que estava na cama da casa em que estavam morando temporariamente, estranhou por Guille estar dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

"— Guille...?" – surpreendeu-se em como sua foz saiu fraca "— Eu...?" – Olhou melhor para si, se descobrindo "— O que aconteceu..."

"— Cainzinho...?" – acordava lentamente, esfregando seus olhos "— Você está bem?" – perguntou de imediato, ao notar que o outro estava acordado.

"— Estou..." – respondeu com dificuldade, apesar de não entender o motivo para isto "— O que houve?"

"— De tudo, eu não sei, pois fui chamar reforços..." – comentou, ajudando Cain a se sentar na cama "— Mas eu ouvi pelas elfas, que o Mestre do morcego apareceu e causou grandes estragos..."

"— Mestre?" – tentava recordar, mas sua mente parecia em branco.

"— Sim, houve uma luta e..."

"— Luta? Cadê Veck?" – preocupou-se.

"— As elfas estão com ele... Para o bem dele..." – falou com desanimo, contendo lágrimas nos olhos "— O morcego não está bem." – revelou, chorando.

"— Veck, eu... Eu preciso ir vê-lo."

"— Não pode."

"— Por que?"

"— Não sei, foram ordens da líder das elfas..." – explicou.

"— Chame-a aqui." – pediu, segurando a mão do loiro "— Eu preciso, realmente ver Veck, algo me diz que tudo é culpa minha."

"— E é." – falou Guille em um tom mórbido, fugindo completamente de sua personalidade.

"— Co-Como?" – alarmou-se.

"— Disseram que tudo isso fora por sua culpa, você abriu passagem para o Mestre dele..."– falou de forma doce, como sempre.

"— Não..." – falou baixo, culpando-se imensamente.

"— Agora descanse mais..." – pediu, beijando-lhe a bochecha "— Deve estar cansado..."

Misteriosamente um sono apossou-se de Cain, e este voltou a dormir em instantes.

"— É para o seu bem..." – sussurrou Guille em sua orelha, sabendo que este não o escutava "— Só para o seu bem..."

---x---

"— Vectorius, tente resistir..." – falou Jiyha, saindo de uma sala, onde dentro estava este " _Tenho que ir falar com Cain, tenho certeza que este já acordou... Já era para estar aqui..._ " – pensou, andando por sua vila, em direção a casa aonde estes estavam.

Entrou sem fazer cerimônias, e muito menos anunciar sua presença. Guille que se assustou quando a ruiva entrou no quarto.

"— Ele ainda não acordou?" – a mulher estranhou.

"— Não." – mentiu.

"— Já sabe que assim que este despertar, ele tem que ir ver como Vectorius está...." – ordenou "—Vectorius chamou seu nome incontáveis vezes nestes dias..." – comentou.

"— Avisarei sim." – sorriu, de forma alegre.

"— Voltarei outro dia..." – avisou saindo do quarto.

---x---

Já havia se passado mais de uma semana, e Cain continuava a dormir. Misteriosamente Yami não aparecia. Melhor assim, pois ninguém o conseguiria deter. Regulamente a líder aparecia no lugar aonde cada um estava repousando.

O estado de Veck ainda era deplorável, seu corpo já estava todo cicatrizado, mas parecia um animal feroz, ou algo do tipo... Seu nível havia decaído um degrau, e estava a sofrer as transformações te tal fato...

Toda noite agoniza chamando em prantos o nome do amigo e até de Yami. Um mês se passou com este martírio, e finalmente Cain conseguiu despertar...

"— Cadê Veck...?" – perguntou assim que acordou "— Eu... Quero o ver." – pediu, para Guille que ficou ao seu lado esse mês todo, apenas cuidando-o.

"— Calma Cainzinho, chamarei a elfa para vir aqui." – falou levantando-se "— Não saia da cama." – pediu, dando uma piscada marota de um olho.

O moreno sentou-se, olhando em volta, seu corpo não doía, mas sim seu coração. De uma forma estranha, lembrava-se de algumas coisas... O monstro que ajudou a libertar, as elfas que morreram por este...

E o que mais lhe doía à alma... Veck, seu amado amigo, seu único amigo... Por culpa sua, de sua burrice, o fez ficar em um estado deplorável. Realmente, agora admitia, era ingênuo demais, e isso quase custou à vida de quem mais gostava.

Iria parar de se comportar como uma criança, tinha que crescer. Notar que as coisas ao redor não eram um conto de fadas, no qual todos eram bons. Existia trevas no mundo. Só agora percebia.

Iria ser forte. Iria abandonar este lado, fraco e ingênuo que possuía.

"— Com licença..." – pediu uma voz feminina ao lado de fora do quarto.

"— Entre, por favor." – concedeu.

"— Como se sente?" – falou Jiyha, entrando no lugar, acompanhada de Guille.

"— Ótimo." – respondeu "— Aonde está Veck?" – perguntou, em seguida.

"— Sente-se bem, ao ponto de me seguir?" – indagou.

"— Sim." – levantou-se, normalmente da cama "— Me leve até ele."

O loiro olhou meio desconfiado, Cain lhe parecia tão sério, tão diferente. Mas ignorou tal fato, ajudando-o a andar, já que este não poderia se exceder.

Logo chegaram a uma enorme arvore, era sem dividas, a maior da floresta. Com um movimento de mão da líder, as enormes e grosas raízes da arvore abriu espaço revelando uma passagem para seu interior.

Entraram, encontrando uma escadaria longa, aonde pareceu que desceram por vários minutos. Deparando-se com uma enorme porta ao final da extensa descida.

"— Poderiam esperar aqui por alguns instantes...?" – pediu a elfa.

"— Claro." – avisou Cain, encostando-se na parede, vendo a mulher entrar e fechar a porta.

Guille olhou novamente para o moreno, sentia que algo tinha mudado neste, mas achou melhor, no momento, não o perturbar, pois via a sua cara séria em quanto esperava a mulher voltar.

"— Pode entrar." – anunciou à ruiva, abrindo a porta "— Mas lamento dizer que só Cain poderá entrar." – pediu.

"— Cainzinho não me deixaria sozinho aqui, não é?" – fez manha, olhando de forma doce para este.

"— Fique aqui." – falou, virando-se e indo em direção a porta.

"— ..." – o loiro ficou impressionado, vendo que o moreno mal lhe olhou nos olhos, em quando falava, para ir em direção a porta.

"— Te farei companhia, se não se importar..." – falou a ruiva.

"— Desculpe, mas eu queria vê-lo a sós." – falou de forma até fria, porém sem perder a educação.

"— Cla-claro..." – a elfa deu um suspiro "— Segunda porta a esquerda..." – informou "— Não se esqueça... Acima de tudo, aquele ainda é o Vectorius."

"— Entendido." – disse, entrando no local.

Cain entrou e fechou a porta em seguida, olhando espantado, a mistura de magia e tecnologia do lugar. O lugar era um amplo e largo corredor, com diversas portas, ignorou o resto, indo em direção que lhe fora informada.

Entrou na sala, admirado em esta ser enorme e toda branca, com luzes mágicas a deixando iluminada, notou que esta estaria completamente vazia, se não fosse uma cama bem ao centro desta. Aproximou-se rapidamente.

"— Veck...?"

Era este, quase completamente desnudo, coberto apenas com um pano na cor branca cobrindo-lhe sua intimidade. Ajoelhou-se ao lado, notando prontamente que este estava acorrentado a cama.

"— O que houve contigo...?" – indagou baixo.

Assustou-se quando, de uma ora para outra seus olhos se abriram, brilhando em um tom vermelho vivo, ousou tocar sua face, notando que este se aconchegou em sua mão, parecendo um gatinho carente.

"— Você esta bem...?" – perguntou preocupado.

"— Vocês tem um cheiro bom..." – falou baixo, quase em um sussurro, tentou levantar sua mão, mas esta estava acorrentada ao colchão "— Me dêem... Eu preciso..."

" _Vocês?_" – pensou "— O que precisa, Veck?" – perguntou em seguida.

O rosto do meio vampiro se formou um sorriso macabro, gargalhando baixinho, de forma quase insana.

"— Seu sangue." – avisou, tentando morder a mão que lhe acariciava a face.

Rapidamente Cain levantou-se, afastando-se quase como se tivesse nojo do próprio amigo. Olhou abismado para o sorriso deste em quanto tentava livrar-se das correntes que o prendiam.

"— Você pode ser meu amigo... Mas não desrespeitarei o sangue real em minhas veias." – olhou com descaso "— Eu aprendi a lição, não confiarei mais nos outros... Deixarei de ser ingênuo." – essa frase doeu mais que tudo em si.

"— Yami... Me de..." – pediu baixo, em quase uma suplica.

Algo dentro de Cain vibrou, sentiu-se mal em seguida, colocando a mão em cima do coração. Deu um suspiro mais forte, voltando aos poucos à normalidade. Olhou para Veck mais uma vez, antes de direcionar-se para a saída. Tinha que ter algumas respostas da ruiva.

"— Voltarei mais tarde..." – avisou, saindo.

Andou a passos firmes. De volta à escadaria onde estavam o loiro e a ruiva. E assim que abiu a porta, foi direto ter satisfações com a elfa.

"— O que aconteceu com o Veck?" – indagou, em um tom que nunca havia usado.

"— Decaiu de nível, como eu disse... Antes de você fazer a burrada." – explicou, não aguentando mais o jeito birrento que o príncipe estava se comportando.

"— Eu?" – exaltou-se.

"— Calma Cainzinho..." – pediu Guille, assustado pelo estado em que o moreno estava "— Ela explicará..."

"— Obrigada..." – agradeceu ao loiro, voltando sua atenção para Cain "— Vectorius não lhe explicou sobre os níveis e classes dos vampiros?"

"— Sim." – respondeu "— Quando eu estava no navio da senhorita Luna."

"— Então deve saber que o Vectorius era um vampiro classe 'B'... Sujeito a decair de nível a qualquer momento..."

"— Sim..." – deu um suspiro "— Ele me explicou tal fato."

"— Agora ele é um classe 'C'... E por algum tempo, o tempo da mudança, seu corpo precisara urgentemente da última fonte de energia que teve..."

"— Mas o Veck só toma energias espirituais. " – lembrou

A mulher olhou fixamente para o moreno. Se revelasse demais, Vectorius nunca a perdoaria, e isso ela não admitia perder. Já que o via como alguém da família. O ultimo alimento que Veck recebera fora sangue, precisamente de Cain ou Yami, e para recuperar-se, precisaria de uma boa quantidade de sangue novamente.

"— Não posso lhe informar como, mas o ultimo alimento que ele teve foi sangue." – avisou a elfa.

"— ..." – Cain ficou mudo, com a cara mais seria ainda.

"— Para que Veck comesse a se recuperar, precisara de sangue... De seu sangue."

"— Me nego." – falou de imediato, lembrando-se da dor absurda que sentiu quando aquele outro vampiro mordeu seu braço "— Achem outro modo."

"— Cainzinho... O morcego está mal..." – o loiro se aproximou, segurando delicadamente o moreno pelos ombros "— Se eu pudesse, doaria meu sangue... Mas tem que ser você..."

"— Porque sempre sobra para mim...?" – reclamou "— Pegue a espada, salve o reino e se amaldiçoe por isso... Salve o vampiro e perca quase seu sangue por is-"

Cain para de falar, quando leva um tapa até bem forte de Guille em seu rosto. Afastou-se abismado do loirinho, levando sua mão a face atingida, não entendendo a reação deste.

"— Você não é o Cainzinho..." – começou a chorar "— O Cainzinho nunca abandonaria alguém." – tentou secar suas lágrimas com a mão.

"— Estou tentando parar de ser ingênuo... Para não ferir pessoas queridas..." – Cain abaixou a cabeça.

"— Não é isso." – aproximou-se do moreno "— Você só está tentando fechar seus olhos para o que fez com o morcego." – tocou de leve a face atingida, como em um mudo perdão "— Cain, o Veck precisa de você." – falou serio.

"— Tem razão..." – soltou um suspiro "— Estou me comportando de forma horrível..." – afastou-se virando as costas e indo novamente em direção a porta "—Desculpem-me vocês dois, irei fazer agora o que tive medo há alguns instantes..." – avisou entrando novamente.

Andou lento em direção, em direção a porta, quando ia entrar nesta, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se prontamente para ver o que era. Vendo a elfa sorrindo de forma doce, quase fraterna.

Esta o abraçou, confortando-o em seus braços, acolhendo-o como uma progenitora. Separaram-se após algum tempo, esta sorriu mais, notando o leve rubor nas bochechas do garoto.

"— Se quiser aumentar o tamanho da corrente do Vectorius, tem uma alavanca na cabeceira da cama..." – falou.

"— Obrigado. Por tudo." – sorriu da forma doce de sempre, vendo a elfa voltar para a porta da escadaria.

Deu um ultimo suspiro, antes de entrar novamente no quarto onde Veck estava, assim que entrou, encostou-se a porta, apenas vendo-o de longe. Era seu amigo, seu grande amigo, e tinha que salva-lo de alguma forma.

Aproximou-se, retirando sua camisa no processo, ficando com o torso desnudo. Não queria que sua camisa manchasse. Deixou-a no chão perto da cama, partindo para a cabeceira desta, levantando a alavanca, para parar de prender o outro.

Olhou para Veck, este parecia que estava dormindo, como da primeira vez que entrou no local. Andou até o lado da cama, sentando-se de costas na beirada, não tendo coragem de olhar para o outro, por tudo o que fez a alguns tempo.

"— Veck... Desculpe-me..." – falou, ainda sem olhar para o amigo "— Foi tudo culpa minha..." – sorriu triste "— Eu não quero te perder... Eu-"

Cain para de falar quando sente mãos em suas costas, ficou tenso, engolindo seco ao lembrar-se que o outro estava completamente desnudo. Sentiu que Veck sentou-se e logo as mãos o abraçaram, juntando seus corpos.

Podia sentir com perfeição cada contorno do peito Ed Veck em suas costas, e o respirar deste em sua nuca. Apertou com força os dedos de sua mão, tenso por tudo. Aquelas mãos lhe abraçaram mais, e logo sentiu as pernas do Veck lhe circularem.

"— Ve-Veck..." – ofegou baixo o nome do amigo, sentindo aquelas pernas grosas e esguias o prender pela cintura, ficando literalmente colado a este agora "— Eu... Hum..." – gemeu extremamente baixo, ao sentir um respirar mais pesado agora em pescoço.

"— Meu..." – abraçou-o mais firme "— Os dois..." – sussurrou, lambendo-lhe o pescoço de forma impudica "— Meu..." – repetiu, continuando a lamber a área.

"— Pare..." – pediu, notando que estava extremamente vermelho, sentindo as mãos do outro deslizarem por seu peito "— Não faz isso comigo..." – pediu em um gemido "— Faz isso logo." – pediu, já antecipando a dor que iria sentir.

"— Me desculpe..." – falou Veck com uma voz chorosa "— Eu não quero sangue..." – disse com certa dificuldade, beijando o local incontáveis vezes "— Cain..." – agarrou-se mais.

"— Isso tudo que está acontecendo é culpa minha, exclusivamente minha... Aprenderei a pagar com meus erros..." – explicou, levando uma mão a cabeça de Veck, forçando-a para seu pescoço, instigando-o a morder "— Me morde." – pediu, com a voz misteriosamente mais rouca, carregada de desejo.

Chorando mais, Veck ampliou seus caninos, cravando-os calmamente no pescoço tão desejado nas ultima semana, vibrando ao sentir o néctar vermelho escorrer para sua boca, enchendo-lhe de energias.

Cain se contorceu, pela dor da cravada, porém apenas forçou mais a cabeça de Veck em si, querendo que o mordesse mais fundo. Levou sua outra mão a coxa de que o enlaçava tão firme, como se não desejasse nunca mais solta-lo, apertou-a firme, quando sentiu uma sugada mais faminta.

"— Ah-Awn..." – gemeu, deleitando-se com tudo que estava sentindo.

Algo quente, porém amável, parecia espalhasse por seu corpo. Nunca havia sentindo algo tão bom em toda sua vida. Talvez existissem prazeres carnais melhores do que esse, mas como era virgem, não podia testar essa teoria.

Por este fato tudo lhe parecia intenso, as mãos por seu peito, as pernas firmes a lhe circular. O prazer de sentir ser sugado com tanto afinco por aquele a quem mais tinha zelo. Aquele que quase destruiu, por um engano.

"— Ahn... Mais..." – pediu, entregando-se a tudo, deixando-se completamente nas mãos do outro "— Forte..." – empurrou mais sua cabeça "— Ah! Ahhhnw!" – gemeu sem pudor, que deveria ter por ser um príncipe, deslizando sua mão pela coxa do Veck, apertando-a desesperadamente.

O prazer era tanto, que não conseguia controlar gemidos que teimavam em escapar de sua boca, por mais que tentasse. Sentia-se tonto pela sensação extremamente nova que sentia, ou talvez pela perda de sangue que estava tendo.

Mas que liga, aquilo tudo era tão bom, tão pecaminosamente bom!

"— Cain!" – Largou o pescoço, gemendo seu nome, instintivamente esfregando-se neste "— Desculpe..." – falou co dificuldade, meio dopado pelo tanto de sangue que tomou "— Desculpe..." – repetiu, lambendo o local, limpando um pouco do sangue que escorreu para as costas.

Lambeu com insistência, em um serpentear provocante, até limpar todo o sangue. Afastou-se lentamente, desenlaçando suas pernas, deitando-se de qualquer jeito na cama na qual estava. Caindo no sono em seguida.

Cain ainda parecia absolvido por tudo, sentia seu corpo quente... por cada lugar que Veck tocou ou lambeu, sentia-se em chamas. Olhou para suas calças, soltou um suspiro quase frustrado. Isso o que estava sentindo era horrível, não poderia sentir com um amigo... Fora apenas uma mordida, Veck apenas se alimentou.

Após tantas emoções estranhas e novas em se corpo, sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Finalmente atreveu-se a olhar para o amigo, que repousava em eu lado. Notando que em seu rosto continha lágrimas, possivelmente chorou o tempo todo em quanto o mordia.

Tocou levemente sua face, passando seus dedos pelos lábios ensangüentados, em um belo tom vermelho, que parecia até combinar. Notou que as pontas dos cabelos ficaram vermelhos.

Já tinha visto isto acontecer antes... No navio de Luna...

Preferiu deixar para pensar depois, pois sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, e não era prudente desmaiar ali, ao lado de um cara completamente desnudo. Engoliu seco novamente, quando se deu conta disso.

O pano branco caiu do outro lado da cama, talvez a tempos...

Levantou-se de supetão, andando quase roboticamente ao outro lado, não atrevendo-se a olhar para o corpo do amigo. Assim que pegou o pano, jogou-o novamente para cobrir aquela área, e só assim suspirou aliviado, podendo ver este.

"— Não quero nunca te perder..." – falou baixinho, passando ousadamente a mão no peito deste.

Pegou sua camisa e vestiu-a de qualquer jeito, sentia-se muito mais tonto. Talvez a quantidade de sangue retirada fora muita, mas isto agora, não importava. Andou lento, apoiando-se na parede do lugar, voltando para a escadaria.

"— Cainzinho!?" – preocupou-se o loiro, assim que o viu entrando pela porta, correndo para ajudá-lo "— Está bem?" – indagou.

"— Sim, estou ótimo." – sorriu de forma amável, voltando a ser to Cain de sempre.

"— Irei ajudá-lo a subir as escadas." – falou a mulher, segurando Cain pelo outro lado.

"— Obri..." – o moreno mal pode falar, desmaiou, sendo amparado pelos dois.

"— Cain!?" – preocupou-se Guille.

CONTINUA...

21/07/09

* * *

Nota da autora:

E então, o que acharam?

Tadinho do Veck, não é? E do Cain também...

Mas, talvez eu tenha exagerado na mordida do final... Ne?

Por culpa do meu irmão, toda vez que eu escrevo 'Shisue' me lembro do Michael Jacson... (culpa de umas tirinhas que ele me fez fazer em que o Shisue aparecia na vila com a musica _Triller_ tocando...)

Desculpem-me a demora para fazer o CAP, é que o teclado novo que ganhei é ruim (ç.ç) ele é com letras pretas (nada de racismo hein ò.o9) e é menorzinho... Como eu escrevo de noite, no escuro, não enxergo as letras, e por ser menor eu confundo as posições...

By: Toynako


	10. Prison Magic Parte 10

* * *

Parte 10

_

* * *

Meus olhos pareciam pesar, sentia meu corpo todo dolorido. Com esforço abri lentamente os olhos, estranhando de prontidão em estar em pé no meio de um iluminado corredor. _

_Olhei de um lado para o outro, tentando a todo custo reconhecer aquele lugar, notei enormes janelas iluminado toda a extensão daquele corredor que parecia não possuir fim. Admirei-os de imediato pelo belo vitral que as enfeitava, possuindo um magnífico desenho multicolorido de um sol dourado. _

_Realmente, nunca havia estado naquele lugar. _

_Aproximei-me de uma dessas janelas, ainda encantado pela beleza que me rodeava. Abri esta, sentindo um vendo forte passar por meus cabelos. Sorri, atrevendo-me a inclinar nesta, para ver melhor onde estava._

_Observei, de bem alto, uma bela cidade, com campos verdes, varias árvores e mais ao longo uma imponente muralha protegendo toda esta calma que via. _

"— _Onde estou...?" – indaguei mais para mim, me inclinando mais para frente na janela._

_Uma rajada forte de vento quase me fez cair para trás, afastei-me prontamente da janela, fechando-a em seguida. Passei uma mão pelo seu longo cabelo, tentando arrumá-los._

_O vento o fez bagunçar todo, demorou até que conseguiu deixar quase do jeito que queria. Após um tempo, dei-me por vencido no final, levando minha mão ao bolso da túnica esverdeada, na qual estava usando, tirando de dentro desta uma fita da mesma cor de seda._

_Sorri novamente, em quanto amarrava todo meu volumoso cabelo, deixando-o cair agora amarrado para frente passando sobre seu ombro. _

_De repente escuto sons apresados de passos ecoam por todo o corredor, parecia uma única pessoa a correr desenfreadamente. Olhei atentamente, na direção de onde o som vinha, ao poucos percebi um garotinho de cabelos preto correndo por este, e de tão apressado que este estava acabou por tropeçar e cair._

"— _Você está bem?" – perguntei, aproximando-me do garoto, ajoelhando-me na sua frente, ajudando-o a se levantar._

"— _Quem é você?" – questionou de forma extremamente doce, passando a mão por sua roupa azul escuro com detalhes em dourado, para retirar a poeira "— Nunca te vi aqui, senhorita." – falou de modo delicado com uma voz infantil, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos._

_Olhei espantado para a pureza daquela criança, que reluziam naqueles grandes e angelicais olhos que emanavam uma única e fascinante cor ametista, o sorrisinho doce e inocente. Logo veio me alguém em minha cabeça com as mesmas características, todavia, parecia que o nome deste fugia de seus pensamentos._

"— _Eu não sou uma garota, sou um garoto." – desfiz o mal entendido do menor, sorrindo alegre para este "— Vectorius Razard, este é meu nome." _

"— _Sou Cain Radiance, prazer." – fez uma leve e polida reverencia "— Desculpe a ofensa." – sorriu, dando um passinho para frente "— É que nunca tinha visto um cabelo tão bonito quanto o teu." – segurou-o levando um pouco mais em sua direção "— Tão belo esse prata..." – sorriu mais._

_Aquele nome, aquele jeito inocente e doce..._

_Minha memória, de certa forma, voltou um pouco. Apesar de parecer impossível, aquele a minha frente era Cain, meu amigo, agora possuindo cerca de seis anos. Então pela lógica, o lugar onde estava era o reino de Cain, o reino Radiance. _

_Mas ainda não fazia a mínima ideia de como fui parar neste lugar._

"— _Veck." – chamou-me, pelo meu apelido, mesmo sem ter avisado este "— Pode me acompanhar? Estou com medo..." – olhou meio desolado para o chão, soltando o cabelo que segurava._

_Como ele era fofo nesta idade..._

"— _Medo? De que Cain?" _

"— _De 'mim'." _

"— _Você?" – fiquei com mais duvidas, ficando comovido pela carinha triste da criança a minha frente._

"— _Vem..." – segurou minha mão, fazendo-me levantar "— Por aqui." – falou, guiando-me pelo corredor._

" _Cain...?" – pensei, olhando com encanto para o garotinho que me guiava. _

_À medida que andávamos quase apressados pelo corredor, eu podia sentir uma energia maligna forte, vindo de mais a diante. E de repente, de uma hora para outra, misteriosamente já estavam diante de uma porta grande, e de dentro podia notar algo perverso se ocultava. _

_Instintivamente trouxe Cain para mim, querendo protegê-lo do que quer que fosse que estivesse lá dentro._

"— _Você quer entrar aqui?" – indaguei doce, olhando para baixo me deparando com os brilhantes olhos arroxeados do outro._

"— _Papai me mandou..." – soltou um suspiro triste "— Para salvar a todos, eu tenho que entrar." _

"— _Mas-" – parei de falar, ao escutar uma voz monstruosa sair de dentro da sala. _

"— _Cain... Sabia que um dia viria a mim... Estive te esperando..." – soou a voz de dentro._

_Notei prontamente a criança agarrar em minha cintura, ficando um pouco pálido pelo medo que aquela voz causou em si. Acariciei de leve seus cabelos negros, sorrindo ao notar que era macio igual ao Cain adulto. _

_Após alguns instantes, este se separou de mim, olhando-me com coragem e determinação, para logo em seguida empurrar a enorme porta, andando para dentro da sala. Entrei também, estranhando que a porta atrás de si se fechou sozinha. _

_Pronunciei duas pequenas palavras, e acompanhado de um movimento de minhas mãos, a sala se iluminou. Olhei prontamente para as paredes, notando a quantidade de encantamentos realmente antigos espelhados por esta._

_Infelizmente eram antigos demais para se saber do que se tratavam, mas notava que serviam para selar alguma entidade maligna. Notei que a sala estaria toda vazia, se não fosse por um altar púrpuro com um pano branco no meio da sala. _

_Olhei mais para esse lugar, admirando a espada amaldiçoada de Cain lá, como se aquele altar fosse só dela._

"— _Só uma espada para a sala inteira?" – ouvi o menor dizer, andando até esta. _

_Tive ímpetos de puxá-lo para mim, tirando-o daquele local por saber de toda a dor que aquela espada lhe traria. Por algum motivo, não consegui me mover naquele lugar, tentei chamar a atenção deste, mas nada saiu de minha garganta. _

_Estava paralisado, parecia que eu estava ali apenas para observar a tudo. Vi o moreninho se aproximar daquele altar cada vez mais, parando em frente deste, segurando o cabo daquela espada. Meu coração tremeu ao escutar um gemido de dor vindo deste. _

_Notei um filete groso de sangue escorrer da mão deste, percebendo agora que parecia que laminas se cravaram nele. Ouvi um gritinho meio contido em quanto este fazia força para retirar a empunhar a espada._

"— _Cain..." – estranhei que agora conseguia pronunciar algo. _

"— _Sim, Veck?" – este se virou para mim, portando um pecaminoso sorriso, segurando aquela enorme espada negra como se fosse uma pluma. _

"— _..." – não soube o que falar._

_De repente, do chão, como se fosse uma sombra surgindo, uma criança aparece desnuda, idêntica a Cain, porém esta possuía em seu corpo vários selamentos negros._

"— _Yami?" – estranhei._

"— _Oi." – falou doce este, abraçando-se a Cain por trás, olhando-me pelos ombros, como se quisesse esconder-se de vergonha. _

"— _..." – estranhei mais, achando estranho aquelas duas crianças ali. _

_Apesar da criança escondida atrás ter as marcas da maldição, não parecia que era Yami, e sim Cain, da mesma forma que a criança a frente parecia ser o Yami e não Cain._

"— _Quem é o Cain?" – perguntei por fim. _

"— _Eu." – falaram as duas crianças juntas. _

"— _Então que é Yami?" _

"— _Eu." – novamente as duas falaram. _

"— _Por quê?" _

"— _Por que quem Cain ama..." – falou a criança segurando a espada, sorrindo com desdém. _

"— _Yami também ama..." – a criança atrás completou a frase do outro de modo tímido._

"— _Então quem os dois amam?" – questionei._

"— _É alguém de quem não podemos gostar..." – falaram juntas "— Ela, a pessoa, não nos ama inteiramente... Só ama um de nós." _

_Cada vez eu ficava mais confuso, isso em que estava definitivamente só podia ser um sonho... Um dos bem malucos, por sinal. Pelo menos e melhor do que sonhar estar sendo sadomizado por meu Mestre._

"— _E de quem a pessoa que vocês amam, gosta?" – quis saber._

"— _Eu." – falaram novamente as duas crianças juntas. _

"— _..." – fiquei mudo, já impaciente pelas crianças "— Então não tem como resolver isso?" _

"— _Tem." – falou o que segurava a espada, afastando-se da outra criança "— É bem simples." _

"— _Sim... É bem simples... Eu sou o parasita, eu que estou sobrando..." – disse a outra criança, chorando baixo. _

"— _Qual é o jeito?" – perguntei, olhando de um para o outro._

_Estranhei o sorriso diabólico que surgiu no Cain, aquele que segurava a espada. Em seguida vi este avançar rápido e perfurar a barriga da outra criança com esta, fazendo o sangue espirar em si. _

"— _Viu, era fácil." – puxou a espada, vendo a outra criança cair ao chão, manchando completamente o chão da sala de vermelho._

"— _Yami?" – exclamei assustado para o garoto vivo, afinal, aquele definitivamente não tinha como ser o Cain. _

"— _Não, eu sou o Cain." – aproximou-se de mim, e com um leve movimento de mãos, por algum motivo, me fez ficar de joelhos no chão "— Por que é tão difícil de acreditar?" – soltou a espada, olhando para a sua mão sangrando forte pelo uso desta, abaixou-se passando sua mão machucada pelo sangue da outra criança no chão "— Este sangue, é o mesmo sangue, nosso sangue. Mas mesmo assim, você insistiu em escolher apenas uma de nós." – passou o sangue na boca em minha boca. _

"— _Hnwm..." – gemi baixinho, contendo-me em não abrir a boca e lamber aquela mão._

_Aquilo era tentador demais..._

"— _Acima de tudo, você não passa de um vampiro." – ouvi saindo de sua boca em um tom que parecia puro escárnio, para logo em seguida sentir seu dedo esgueirando para dentro de minha boca._

_Eu tentei, mas não consegui resistir, comecei a sugar com força aquele dedo ensanguentado em minha boca, fechando os olhos, fazendo para quem olhasse aquela cena, parecer algo impudico e luxurioso. _

_Entreabri só um pouco meus olhos, notando que Cain, se é que aquele é mesmo ele, um enorme sorriso ente ao que eu fazia._

_Senti aquele dedo ser retirado de minha boca,meu sangue fervia por mais... Olhei com desamparo para o garoto a minha frente, realmente não tinha como saber se era Cain ou Yami._

_Notei este passando a mão novamente no chão completamente ensanguentado, sujando do mesmo modo seus dedos com o sangue do que morrera há alguns instantes._

"— _Você quer isto, não é?" - falou, mostrando-me a mão completamente ensanguentada novamente._

"— _Quem..." – falei junto com um ofego, parando para respirar melhor em seguida "— Quem vocês amam?" – indaguei não podendo evitar em sentir um pouco de ciúmes._

"— _Se você não sabe... Como vamos saber?" – falou irônico, enfiando três dedos sem mais nem menos em minha boca "— Agora... Chupa." – ordenou, sorrindo macabramente._

_Nem pode resistir, o sangue nos dedos entrou em minha garganta como uma droga, fazendo-me instintivamente querer mais daquele tortuoso sabor. Fechei novamente os olhos, levando minhas mãos a do Cain, segurando-o firme pelo pulso._

"— _Isso..." – este sussurrou rouco em seus ouvidos._

_Estranhei o tom, de certa forma familiar, e quando abri os olhos me deparei com o Cain que conhecia, o de dezoito anos, me olhando com perversão, algo que nunca tinha visto em seu rosto, já que sempre era doce e sereno._

"— _Gosta do nosso sangue, Veck?" – indagou, tirando os dedos daminha boca, mostrando-os brilhando em saliva "— Você nos quer...?" – acariciou minha face, me fazendo estremecer fracamente, de surpresa talvez "— Neste sangue contem muitos mistérios, este sangue contém a maldição... Neste sangue flui um amor contido por alguém..." – aproximou mais de meu rosto, ficando a pouco mais de um palmo de minha boca._

"— _Cain..." – fechei os olhos, tentando entender a tudo que estava acontecendo "— Yami..." – sussurrei o nome deste também._

"— _Este já está morto." – falou Cain "— Eu o matei." – aproximou mais os rostos "— Por que quem amamos, só ama um de nós." _

"— _Precisava matar Yami?" – recuei, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o com raiva. _

"— _Preocupado com ele?" _

"— _Sim." _

"— _E se fosse eu que morresse, melhoraria?" _

"— _Não." _

"— _Então quer nós dois vivos?" – Cain sorriu. _

"— _Quero." – respondi, pela terceira vez. _

"— _Por que?" – indagou novamente._

"— _..." – fiquei mudo dessa vez, não soube o que responder._

_Cain levantou-se, sobre o meu olhar curioso, andou até onde ainda estava o corpo de Yami, caído para baixo no chão. Abaixou-se perto da criança acariciando-lhe os cabelos._

"— _Acorde Yami..." – falou Cain, com a voz doce de costume, me fazendo estranhar a ligeira mudança "— Nós podemos ficar juntos." _

_A criança se remexeu no chão, começando lentamente a se levantar deste, e a media em que fazia isto, ficava mais velho. Quando ficou em pé, já estava na mesma idade de Cain, as marcas brilhando em um tom sombrio por todo o seu corpo ainda desnudo._

"— _Tem mais algo que este sangue pode mostrar..." – falou Yami, que agora estava novamente vivo, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, não escondendo agora seu corpo nu._

_Fiquei vermelho, a luxuria com que viam aqueles olhos ametistas me olhando me deixaram, de certa forma, quente..._

_Mas estranhei que de repente, o demônio começou a parecer estar sentindo dor, e Cain tentar consolá-lo. Um urro de dor fora ouvido, quando um par de chifres negros despontou de sua cabeça deste, estranhei mais, se é que era possível, quando notei um rabo da mesma cor, fino e longo que na ponta tinha o formato de uma seta._

"— _Um íncubos? " – murmurei, espantado com a transformação que via acontecer._

_Yami chegou mais perto de mim, exibindo seu porte esbelto e forte, olhando-me sempre da forma mais carnal e sensual, esbanjando malicia a cada passo que andava felinamente em minha direção._

"— _Ya-Yami?!" – gaguejei, engolindo seco vendo aquela figura voluptuosa se aproximar cada vez mais._

"— _Gosta do que vê?" – provocou-me. _

"— _..." – abaixei meus olhos, não querendo mais ver aquele demônio a minha frente "— Não sabia que era um íncubus..." _

"— _Eu sou?"– gargalhou, ajoelhando-se em minha frente, ficando da mesma altura "— Serio?"– indagou em tom divertido, tocando a minha face. _

"— _Este sonho já está estranho demais..." – comentei baixinho, tentando recuar ao toque._

"— _Por quê?" – indagou Cain agora, rodeando-me, parando atrás de mim "— Levante-se." – pediu, porém parecia uma ordem._

_Surpreendeu-se ao notar que minhas pernas se moviam sozinhas, fazendo-me ficar de pé. Olhei sobre os ombros, tentando ver Cain, acalmando-me um pouco ao ver um sorriso doce neste. _

_Entretanto, olhando para Yami, fiquei tenso novamente. Este ainda estava ajoelhado em minha frente, olhando-me com malicia de baixo para cima. Recuei um passo, batendo em Cain, que prontamente me abraçou._

"— _Pare de chorar, a culpa é nossa..." – sussurrou Cain, rouco e baixo em meus ouvidos. _

"— _Não estou chorando..." – respondi baixo, estranhando aquilo. _

"— _Pare de se desculpar, você não tem culpa do que está fazendo..." – falou Yami, levantando-se. _

"— _Não me desculpei por nada." – fiquei confuso, com o rumo que aquilo levou. _

"— _A culpa é minha... Fiz algo sem pensar." – falaram os dois juntos._

"— _Não estou entendendo, eu não fiz nada." _

"— _Não?" – Yami afastou-se um pouco, segurando uma mecha de meus cabelos "— Então por que seu cabelo está quase todo com tons vermelhos?" – mostrou-me._

_Arregalei os olhos, completamente chocado, para seu cabelo estar daquele jeito, só se tivesse tomado muito sangue. Toquei levemente meu cabelo, sentindo nojo por saber o que aquela cor significava._

_Mas... Não me lembrava de ter tomado sangue, exceto há alguns instantes, mas aquela quantidade nunca me faria ficar daquele jeito. Se tinha tomado sangue, quem seria o 'doador'?_

"— _Sangue...?" – murmurei baixo. _

"— _Pare de chorar..." – pediu novamente Cain, abraçando-me mais forte "— Isto me faz sentir mal..." – apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro "— Mas é o único jeito de fazer você melhorar pelo menos, um pouco..." – suspirou._

"— _Eu vou ficar quieto por uns tempos..." – falou Yami, tomando a minha atenção "— Até você enjoar de morde-lo." – lambeu os lábios "— Mas te peço apenas para parar de chorar..." _

"— _Desperte Veck..." – falaram os dois juntos._

--- xXx ---

"— Ahhwhm! Veeeck..." – gemeu.

Este abriu os olhos espantado, ofegando forte, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Percebia um corpo em baixo do seu, os cabelos negros grudados a nuca a respiração descompassada, e uma mordida sangrenta em seu pescoço.

"— Cain...?" – falou baixinho, ainda estranhando a tudo.

Olhou em volta, uma sala inteiramente branca, iluminada por magia. Estava em uma cama, deitado sobre as costas de Cain, de seu amigo, que parecia estar desmaiado agora.

Alarmou-se se sentando na cama, só percebendo agora que parecia que estava chorando de modo desenfreado, limpou as lágrimas do rosto, olhando melhor para si, notando-se estar desnudo.

"— Cain." – chamou com zelo e medo o nome deste, acariciando-lhe o rosto "— Eu... Eu não posso estar fazendo isto..." – olhou espantado para o sangue que escorria de sua mordida "— Eu estava te... Mordendo!?" – tocou os lábios, vendo que seus dedos ficaram sujos de sangue "— Impossível."

Tentou se levantar da cama, para tentar chamar alguma ajuda, mas não tinha forças, e só percebeu agora que estava acorrentado a cama. Sentou-se melhor na cama, notando um pano branco perto de si.

Levou-o para o pescoço do moreno, limpando o sangue dali, se culpando por ter feito tal ato tão profano com seu único amigo. Notou um remexer, e a respiração deste ficar mais branda.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado, terminando de limpar o local para logo em seguida vira-lo para cima. Não pode evitar em admirar aquele rosto tão inocente e calmo, que parecia dormir sossegadamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"— Cain... O que eu ando fazendo contigo?" – falou triste, deitando-se ao lado deste "— E por que você me deixa fazer isto...?" – sentiu-se com sono misteriosamente "— Eu não quero sangue... Não quero te ver neste estado mais..." – abraçou-se forte ao outro, notando este estar pálido "— Por favor, não me deixa mais eu te morder... Se for assim, prefiro esquecer a tudo..." – pediu, fechando os olhos, deitando sua cabeça no peito deste, dormindo profundamente em seguida.

--- xXx ---

"— Senhora Jiyha, o Cainzinho já entrou há muito tempo..." – preocupou-se Guille, sentado na enorme escadaria "— Já não é bom fazê-lo parar de alimentar o morcego?"

"— Eu falei isso para ele..." – a mulher deu uma pausa, olhando para a porta a frente "—Mas ele disse que quer ajudar o Vectorius de qualquer maneira."

"— Mas já passa um mês que ele começou com isso... E cada vez noto que o Cainzinho está mais pálido."

"— Todo mundo notou isso..." – a elfa levantou-se da escadaria "— Mas só nos resta esperar."

"— Não!" – levantou-se também "— Cainzinho já está há muito tempo lá dentro. Ele pode ter desmaiado, ou coisa pior..." – alarmou-se "— Se aquele vampiro fizer algo com o meu Cainzinho..." – murmurou entrando na porta.

O loiro entrou sozinho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhou curioso para as diversas portas daquele lugar, mas nenhuma lhe interessava. Lembrou-se rapidamente que a sala em que Cain devia estar com Veck, entrando nesta ficando prontamente boquiaberto em ver aquela cena em sua frente.

Veck completamente nu, abraçado de uma forma bem intima ao Cain, que estava apenas vestindo suas calças, e por sinal, estavam meio abertas. Era uma cena um tanto estranha.

"— Calma Gui..." – falou para si, levando a mão ao coração, respirando profundamente "— Não pense besteiras..." – andou mais para perto, sentindo seu coração doer pela cena "_Morcego atrevido..._"

Olhou com pouca causa para Veck, retirando-o lentamente de cima de Cain. Tudo o que não queria agora era um vampiro louco e sedento atrás de si. Sorriu vitorioso, quando conseguiu afastá-lo completamente do moreno.

Pensou em diminuir o tamanho das correntes que pretendiam Veck, mas ignorou isto, assim que visualizou melhor Cain, agora sem o outro em cima. Suspirou alegre, atrevendo-se a passar de modo sutil e ousado, seus dedos pelo tórax desnudo deste.

Lambeu os lábios, atrevendo-se mais, descendo com seus dedos pela linha do abdômen, já olhando perigosamente para a calça meio entreaberta de Cain.

"— O que está fazendo?" – uma voz doce e infantil soou.

O loiro afastou rapidamente suas mãos do moreno, olhando abismado e incrédulo para Veck de olhos vermelhos abertos ao lado deste.

"— Ve-Veck?!" – assustou-se, recuando um passo.

"— Quem é você...?" – perguntou este, de forma suave "— Alias... Quem sou eu?"

"— Como?" – olhou incrédulo "— Eu sou o Guille, lembra?"

"— Não." – respondeu sorridente "— E eu?"

"— Você é o Veck."

"— Entendi..."

Guille estava literalmente boquiaberto olhando aquele Veck a sua frente. O caso realmente parecia grave, já que não se lembrava de quem era. Soltou um suspiro pesado, aquilo estava ficando complicado, iria atrapalhar seus planos...

"— E ele..." – o loiro apontou para o moreno, que ainda dormia "— Se lembra dele?"

"— Claro!" – sorriu, como se tivesse acertado uma pergunta valendo premio "— Ele é Cain!" – abraçou-se a este.

"— Dele você se lembra, não é, morcego..." – reclamou Guille, com ciúmes e raiva pela cena "— Alias, se afasta do Cainzinho."

"— Por quê?"

"— Bem... Er..." – ficou corado, não sabendo o que responder.

"— Hnm... Pesado..." – falou baixo Cain, se remexendo na cama, acordando em fim do sono "— O que..." – olhou para o loiro "— Guille? O que faz aqui?"

"— Estava preocupado com você, Cainzinho."

"— Cain!!!" – exaltou-se Veck de modo muito animado, abraçando-se mais ao moreno "— Acordou, acordou, acordou!" – sorriu para este.

"— Veck?!" – olhou assustado para aqueles olhos intensos vermelhos a lhe observar "— Co-como?"

"— Eba! Cain acordou!" – falou Veck, ajoelhando-se na cama, olhando sorridente para este.

"— Veck?" – Cain avermelhou-se olhando o amigo ajoelhado ao seu lado, completamente desnudo "— Você está bem?" – falou, evitado olhar para este.

"— Agora que você está comigo, eu estou."

"— Cainzinho..." – Guille o chamou "— O morcego está estranho... Não sabia quem eu era, e muito menos quem ele era..." – avisou "— Eu diria que ele perdeu a memória... Mas ele parece lembrar-se de você."

"— Notei que ele está muito estranho mesmo..." – olhou de relance para o amigo, ficando novamente vermelho por fazer isso "— Melhor falarmos com a Jiyha." – falou, sentando-se na cama.

"— Vai embora Cain?" – falou Veck, com voz chorosa "— Não me deixa..." – chorou baixinho.

"— Chega a ser bizarro ver o morcego assim." – disse Guille, boquiaberto pela cena.

"— Calma Veck... Eu não vou embora..." – tentou tranquilizá-lo "— Eu apenas vou chamar a Jiyha, sabe quem ela é?" – perguntou.

"— Não." – parou de chorar "— Não sei quem é."

"— Isso é preocupante..." – de um suspiro, olhando para o loiro em seguida "— Guille, poderia chamá-la aqui? É melhor não o deixar sozinho."

"— Certo Cainzinho, explicarei para ela o que está acontecendo..." – comentou, andando até a porta "— Já volto." – saiu.

Cain não conseguiu evitar em olhar para o Veck, corando ao fazer isso, mas mesmo assim não conseguindo desviar o olhar.

Aquele a sua frente era o seu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia outra pessoa, com aqueles olhos carmesins a lhe observar, e com aquele cabelo bicolor agora. O sorriso suave e alegre, o jeito infantil de se sentar...

"— Cain... Ta frio..." – aproximou-se mais, aconchegando-se no moreno "— Me esquenta?" – pediu manhoso.

"— Que?" – engoliu seco "— Me-melhor eu procurar algo para você vestir." – afastou-se delicadamente do outro "— Fica ai na cama." – avisou, levantando-se desta "— Minha camisa deve estar por aqui..." – comentou olhando para o chão.

Achou-a por fim, sacudindo-a para deixá-la limpa. Olhou novamente para Veck, estendendo a camisa para ele. Este apenas olhou curioso para o pedaço de pano nas mãos do moreno, sorrindo sem entender o que era para se fazer com aquilo.

"— Veste Veck."

"— ...Vestir?"

"— Sim, assim não ficará com frio." – explicou.

"— Legal!" – sorriu alegre pegando a camisa e olhando fixamente para esta "— Mas o que é 'vestir'?"

"— Vestir é..." – embolou-se na explicação "— Deixa que eu visto você..." – falou por fim pegando a camisa "— Fica em pé." – pediu.

"— Certo!" – saiu de cama lentamente, ficando em pé ao lado desta.

Cain ficou a sua frente, sentindo seu corpo se esquentar pela visão que via. Mas tratou de se controlar, focando sua mente em apenas vesti-lo. Notou que ele ainda estava algemado, e que preso daquele jeito a cama, não teria como colocar sua camisa nele.

"— Estica as mãos." – pediu, sendo prontamente respondido.

Retirou lentamente as algemas que o prendiam, olhando chocado o roxo que tinha em seus pulsos pelo uso constante desta. Por sua culpa seu melhor amigo estava neste estado.

Sorriu fraco, beijando levemente o pulso roxo do outro, fazendo um suave carinho como se pedisse perdão imensamente por isto.

"— Para." – falou Veck sorridente, contorcendo-se um pouco como se sentisse cócegas.

" _Que fofo._" – pensou Cain "— Levanta os braços um pouco por favor." – pediu.

Percebendo melhor agora, Veck se comportava como uma criança, portando sempre um sorriso imaculado no rosto. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu vesti-lo com sua camisa.

Por mais que quisesse expulsar alguns pensamentos, mas só vê-lo vestido com aquela blusa negra de manga comprida, que chegava ao meio das coxas deste, não tinha como negar que era uma visão muito bela.

Ainda mais por saber que aquela única roupa a lhe cobrir era sua, dava uma certa sensação de ser dono...

"— Está mais quente..." – falou Veck, segurando a manga de sua própria camisa, e dando uma voltinha "— Obrigado Cain!" – pulou em cima deste, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Se fosse uma criança a fazer isso, não teria problemas, mas como Veck já era um adulto, o que resultou foi que o moreno não aguentou e acabou caindo, levando-o consigo.

"— Ai..." – gemeu de dor Cain, abrindo seus olhos e espantando-se em ver a proximidade em que estava com o outro "— Você está bem Veck?" – perguntou.

"— Estou." – abraçou-o mais forte "— É mais quentinho aqui..." – esfregou-se sem pudor algum no outro em baixo de si "— Bom..."

"— Ve-Veck..."

"— Ahhhhhh!!!" – gritou histericamente Guille, entrando no lugar "— Isso que eu estou vendo é um pesadelo!" – exclamou, com as mãos na cabeça, como se tivesse vendo o fim do mundo.

"— O que houve Guille?" – perguntou a elfa, entrando também no lugar "— Ah! Isso..." – olhou de modo curioso para a cena à frente "— Minha filha desmaiaria se visse isso." – comentou maliciosamente.

"— Quem liga para sua filha?!" – reclamou Guille, andando mais para perto "— Cainzinho o que está acontecendo?!" – quis saber.

"— Ele caiu em cima de mim." – explicou vermelho.

"— E para isso ele tem que se remexer desse jeito estranho...?" – apontou para este "— Empurra esse morcego de cima de você." – pediu.

"— Veck... Pare..." – pediu Cain, tentando afastá-lo.

"— Mas é bom..." – fez manha.

"— Por favor, Veck..." – sua foz misteriosamente estava mais rouca "— Não faz isso... Anw..." – sussurrou baixo.

"— Cainzinho...?" – o loiro recuou um passo, abismado pelo que via.

"— Um Príncipe como você não devia ficar deste jeito." – a elfa alfinetou "— Levante-se e me deixe ver como Vectorius está."

Cain envergonhou-se, reunindo forças para afastar Veck de si, levantando-se, trazendo este com sigo, o fez sentar na cama. Afastou-se de todos, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta, sendo esquecido pelos outros.

"— Como se sente Vectorius?"

"— Quem é Vectorius?" – falou este.

"— Você."

"— Mas já me disseram que eu era Veck." – avisou "— E foi ele!" – apontou infantilmente para Guille, culpando-o por mentir.

"— Seu nome é Vectorius Radiance." – disse "— Veck é um apelido que você criou."

"— O que é 'apelido'?"

"— Odeio crianças..." – a elfa murmurou, perdendo a calma "— Este não é o Vectorius, parece mais uma criança." – comenta "— É óbvio que perdeu a memória."

"— Mas ele se lembrou do Cainzinho." – Guille se aproximou.

"— Talvez por que seja dele que ele esteja se alimentando..."

"— Só por isso?" – o moreno perguntou, chegando mais perto.

"— Queria que fosse por algo mais?" – a mulher perguntou.

"— Não..." – deu um suspiro "— Mas como recuperamos a memória dele?"

"— Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo desse jeito."

"— COMO?!" – exclamou Cain "— Não posso deixar Veck neste estado!"

"— Mas pensei bem... Ele está melhor deste jeito... Melhor que não se lembre de nada."

"— Deixá-lo do jeito que está?" – deu uma pausa, indo para mais perto do Veck "— Não. Nunca!" – falou triste, mas decidido.

"— Cain..." – chamou-o Veck "— Por que você está com essa cara?" – indagou inocente "— Aconteceu algo?" – abraçou este.

"— Por hora..." – a ruiva deu um suspiro, olhando tristemente para o vampiro "— Como ele já parece controlado, vamos tira-lo daqui."

"— O morcego vai para onde?" – indagou Guille.

"— Para a casa no qual vocês estão." – explicou "— Mais tarde eu passarei lá para ver como tudo está." – sorriu "— Vamos o tirar deste lugar."

"— Certo." – sorriu Cain também.

---xXx---

Aquela tarde para Cain, parecia extremamente sofrida. Sentado em uma cadeira na varanda da casa no qual estavam, via Veck brincar no terreno tal qual uma criança, sujando-se todo, apenas se divertindo.

Apesar de ver sempre um sorriso nos lábios de seu amigo, sentia-se culpado pelo estado no qual este se encontrava. Todavia, por causa deste mesmo sorrido infantil e ingênuo que nunca tinha visto neste, já estava começando a se perguntar se realmente era melhor recuperar sua memória.

"— Cainzinho... O que faremos?" – aproximou-se deste, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado "— Cabe a você decidir." – o loiro sorriu triste, vendo Veck correr de um lado para o outro atrás de uma borboleta "— Ele parece feliz." – deu um suspiro ao final.

"— Nunca o tinha visto desta forma, tão alegre..." – comentou, abaixando a cabeça, como se recusasse a olhar para a realidade à frente "— O que foi que eu fiz a ele?" – lamentou-se.

"— Cain! Cain!" – Veck correu sorridente em direção a este "— Olha o que eu peguei." – mostrou-lhe a borboleta que estava atrás correndo há instantes "— Ela é roxa! Igual aos seus olhos." – sorriu mais.

Uma dor absurda acumulou-se no coração de Cain, tanto que não pode e evitar em chorar baixo, vendo aquele de quem mais tinha carinho, como amigo é claro, daquele estado tão triste.

"— Não gostou?" – entristeceu-se também "— Não chora..." – aproximou-se mais.

Soltou a borboleta no qual segurava delicadamente, segurando agora no rosto do moreno, fazendo encarar o seu. Aproximou-se lentamente, sempre sorrindo para este, por fim lambendo em seu rosto as lágrimas que escorriam deste.

Cain apenas fechou os olhos, deixando-se cuidar pelo amigo, mesmo sabendo que o estado dele era muito pior que o seu. Todavia sentindo aquele carinho doce e singelo, aquelas delicadas lambidas em seu rosto, o fizeram apenas chorar mais.

Parecia que alguma coisa dentro dele, como se fosse outro ser, estava chorando mais que si...

"— Cainzinho..." – Guille falou baixo, vendo aquela cena ao seu lado "—Só dessa vez morcego, deixarei você cuidar dele..." – murmurou bem baixinho, levantando-se e saindo do lugar, deixando-os a sós.

"— Yami, não chora." – pediu Veck, abraçando firme o moreno "— Não chora também Cain..."

"_Yami?_" – pensou "_Veck já me chamou desse nome algumas vezes..._" – abraçou-o de volta, estranhando este nome.

Veck sentou-se por fim no colo de Cain, atravessado para este. Aproximou-se novamente deste, descansando em seu peito, como uma criança manhosa.

"— Você é meu..." – falou de forma doce.

"— Ve-Veck." – avermelhou-se, não sabendo o que fazia.

"— Quentinho..." – aconchegou-se mais, dando um bocejo.

"— Sim..." – suspirou, ajeitando-se na cadeira para que o outro ficasse mais confortável "— Deve estar cansado de brincar tanto, pode dormir se quiser." – avisou "— Eu ficarei aqui, zelando seu sono." – sorriu para este, acariciando seus cabelos.

"— Verdade?" – olhou fixo nos seus olhos.

Para Cain, ainda era estranho ver seu amigo com aquele olhar vermelho, tão intenso, em sua direção. Sentia falta, do verte tão vivo que eram seus olhos. E do ar maduro que sempre emanava deste.

"— Verdade." – afirmou de forma branda.

"— Te amo Cain." – aconchegou-se e fechou os olhos, aguardando o sono vir.

Mesmo a frase sendo feita de forma tão meiga e infantil, sem nenhuma malicia, parecia que uma flecha incandesceste acertou o coração de Cain. Tanto que não pode fazer mais nada, alem de acariciar a cabeça deste Veck.

Isto que estava sentindo era algo estranho, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Amargava e adocicava seu coração. Chorou novamente, dessa vez sem saber o motivo para estar fazendo isto.

Olhou para o céu azul daquela tarde, notando-o lentamente escurecer. Sentindo o ressonar calmo do ser que dormia em seus braços, tal qual uma criança carinhosa reconfortando-se nos braços de sua mãe.

Sorriu lembrando-se de sua irmã, nas noites em que esta tinha pesadelos e vinha pedir para dormir consigo. Não pode evitar em começar a cantar baixinho uma canção de ninar branda que sabia, apenas para amaciar mais os sonhos do seu amigo, como fazia para sua irmã.

---xXx---

Em quanto isso, Guille olhava tudo de longe, escutando a doce melodia que provinha de Cain, sentindo seu coração pesar. Mas não iria interromper nada, deixaria do jeito que estava, talvez fosse melhor assim.

"— Morcego sortudo..." – murmurou, olhando com ódio para este "— Por isso odeio vampiros." – virou a cara, como se tivesse nojo daquela cena "— Está muito comportado, ainda não posso fazer nada..." – falou, indo para dentro da casa.

---xXx---

A noite fora chegando, e Cain continuava cantarolando na sacada, com Veck em seus braços.

"— Atrapalho algo?" – Jiyha apareceu.

"— Não, nada." – o moreno sorriu para esta, parando de cantar.

"— Como Vectorius está?" – indagou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

"— Feliz..." – falou triste.

"— Já está se convencendo de que é melhor deixá-lo deste jeito?"

"— Talvez..." – olhou para o rosto deste em quanto dormia, retirando uma franja que tampava-lhe a visão "— Ele parece uma criança tão alegre..."

"— Alegre e carinhosa, pelo que estou notando." – sorriu para o garoto "— Apesar de que eu não suporto crianças, é muito bonitinho ter um adulto como Vectorius todo carinhoso e infantil desse jeito."

"— ..."

"— Mas Príncipe..." – tomou a atenção deste "— Tenho estranhado um fato."

"— Diga."

"— As algemas estão comigo, mas andas dormindo normalmente..." – comentou "— E nem uma destruição aconteceu à vila."

"— Também estranhei tal fato..."

"_Talvez seja por que Vectorius o estava mordendo quase todo dia..._" – pensou a elfa "— Não se sente fraco... Andas perdendo muito sangue."

"— Guille sempre faz comidas bem nutritivas." – falou alegre "— E as elfas da vila, me trazem frutas para não me dar anemia." – explicou.

"—Que bom." – sorriu mais tranquila, afinal, era um assunto a menos a se preocupar "— Bem... Espere apenas dois dias, para ver o que faremos com Vectorius."

"— Dois dias?" – perguntou curioso.

"— Só faltam mais esses dias para suas algemas estarem prontas." – avisou alegre.

"— Obrigado!" – agradeceu animado.

"— Hn..." – Veck se remexeu, acordando de seu doce sono "— Oi..." – falou sonolento, esfregando seus olhos com as mãos.

"— Desculpe Veck, devo ter te acordado."

"— Tudo bem." – voltou a aninhar-se neste, olhando curioso par a elfa ao lado.

"— Vectorius..." – esta o chamou.

"— Meu outro nome." – falou sorridente.

"— ..." – ficou muda por um tempo "— Conhece a minha filha, a Luna, não é?" – indagou.

"— Não." – falou de imediato.

"— E por que se lembra do jovem Príncipe?"

"— Quem?" – olhou confuso.

"— Do Cain."

"— Por que ele é meu." – cantarolou a frase, de uma forma absurdamente meiga.

A elfa e Cain ficaram mudos, não sabendo realmente o que fazer. Não tinha como deixar Veck naquele estado, apesar de que parece ser o melhor para este.

"— Jantar está prontoooo!" – chamou Guille de dentro da casa.

"— Uma dona de casa competente." – brincou a elfa, descontraindo o ambiente.

"— Quer se juntar a nós?" – Cain convidou "— Assim poderemos conversar com mais calma."

"— Claro." – aceitou o convite.

"— Veck, primeiro tome um banho, para depois ir comer."

"— Não gosto de banhos." – emburrou-se.

"— Você está todo sujo, alias... Você me sujou todo dormindo cheio de lama em cima de mim." – só notou agora "— Levante-se por favor Veck."

"— Malvado." – levantou-se "— Toma banho comigo?" – perguntou animado.

"— Você sabe tomar banho sozinho..." – retrucou Cain, levantando-se também, vendo que realmente sua roupa estava suja.

"— Me fico perguntando se Vectorius, quando criança, fora realmente assim..." – pensou em voz alta a elfa.

"— A senhora não sabe?" – indagou Cain, tentando limpar com a mão a sujeira de sua roupa.

"— Não... Quando minha filha trouxe Vectorius a esta vila, ele mal falava. Talvez por medo de confiar em outras pessoas depois do que o Mestre dele fez a ele."

"— ..." – Cain não soube o que responder.

Levemente Veck puxou a manga da camisa do moreno, olhando-o ternamente. Este apenas fez um carinho em sua cabeça, sorrindo gentil e confortante para este. O passado de Veck era tão negro, que realmente talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo deste jeito.

"— Geeente, vai esfriar!" – chamou Guille, novamente de dentro da casa.

"— Melhor irmos." – falou por fim Cain "— E você, Veck..." – olhou com seriedade para este "— Vá tomar um banho." – mandou, tal qual uma mãe faria ao um filho inobediente.

"— Certo..." – abaixou a cabeça e deu-se por vencido, entrando dentro da casa.

"— O Príncipe parece ter facilidade em lidar com crianças..." – a elfa comentou.

"— Minha mãe morreu no parto de minha irmã, por isso tive que aprender cedo a se saber o que fazer nessas horas."

"— Lamento."

"— Agradeço." – sorriu com nostalgia "— Vamos entrar?" – convidou.

"— Certo."

* * *

CONTINUA...

18/08/09

**Nota da autora: **

Eu tive que parar assim, pois se continuasse iria dar umas 30 páginas XD (só faço cada CAP no máximo 20 páginas), mas de qualquer forma este CAP mostrou muita coisa.

Para falar a verdade me da pena ver o Veck neste estado, mas me encanta a fofura no qual ele está.

Ah! Para os que não sabem o que é um 'Íncubus" eis a descrição:

_As Succubus e os Íncubus são filhos de Lilith com Lucifer. Eles seduzem, desperta ou realiza desejos sexuais de suas vitimas e sugam suas energias ou tiram a alma como diz em algumas historias. Diz-se de demônio ou fantasma maligno que supostamente toma a forma de mulher/homem e vem perturbar o sono dos homens/mulheres. A experiência do ataque do íncubus/succubus varia de extremo prazer ao absoluto terror._

Tirei isto de um site da net, mas não levem tão a serio a estória por de trás de um Íncubus, pois não será utilizada no Prison Magic. Coloquei isto apenas para terem uma ideia melhor do que 'aguarda' o Veck. (Hahahahahahahah)

**Aviso:**

Só quero avisar aqui, que o próximo CAP demorará mais a sair, pois a faculdade (Weee, Toy entrou para a facul) está mais puxada do que pensei que fosse XD

**By: Toynako**


	11. Prison Magic Parte 11

* * *

Parte 11

* * *

A refeição da noite ocorreu tudo normal. Veck parecia ser o centro das atenções, ora brincando com a comida no prato, ora sorrindo de forma doce, contagiando todos ao redor da mesa.

Assim que janta acabou, todos foram para a sala, sentando-se cada um em um sofá. Veck por sua vez, aninhou sua cabeça no colo do moreno, fechando seus olhos soltando um bocejo.

"— Sono, Veck?" – Cain perguntou de modo doce, acariciando o cabelo em seu colo.

"— Sim." – respondeu.

"— Vá dormir então."

"— Vai comigo?" – levantou-se, olhando manhoso para o moreno.

Cain olhou para a mulher e o loiro que estavam sentados em outro sofá. Os dois apenas deram de ombros.

"— Já volto Senhora Jiyha." – falou cortes, levantando-se do sofá "— Guille, por favor, faça companhia a ela." – falou para este, em quanto segurava a mão do amigo.

"— Tudo bem..." – deu um suspiro, vendo Cain levar Veck consigo " _Só mais um pouco... Aguente só mais um pouco... _" – pensou.

Cain levou lentamente pela mão, Veck ao quarto no qual ainda dividiam. Sorriu, entrando neste, pois agora não passaria a noite sozinho... De certa forma tinha se acostumado a ter o amigo sempre tão perto de si.

"— Pode deitar... Eu ficarei do teu lado até dormir." – falou sorridente o moreno.

"— Obrigado." – disse, indo para sua cama, deitando-se nela.

O moreno sentou-se na beirada, acariciando levemente o rosto do amigo, vendo-o de olhos fechados, tentando entrar no mundo dos sonhos. Seus dedos vagavam em uma total adoração e leveza pela face.

Até que tocaram os lábios...

Olhou admirado para aquele lugar, recordando-se de quando, mesmo por um misero instante, selou seus lábios ao do amigo. Quente. Era o que se lembrava. Um calor, que a partir daquele dia, consumia-o lentamente, como se para ser saciado precisasse arder até a ultima brasa.

"— Veck...?" – chamou baixinho após um tempo, quando notou a respiração mais branda "— Dormiu?" – indagou no mesmo tom, satisfeito em não receber a resposta.

Abaixou seu rosto, mirando naqueles lábios. Sua respiração descompassou, quando parou a pouco de roubar um beijo do seu amigo.

Levantou-se às pressas, olhando abismado para Veck a dormir. Levou sua mão ao peito, sentindo uma dor absurda, assim como uma tonteira, que sem motivo o assolou. Andou com dificuldades até sua cama, sentando-se nela.

Olhou com para seu braço, estranhando inscrições negras começarem a surgir nele. Sua mente ficou turva, escurecendo a visão na medida em que desmaiava na cama.

"— Humano covarde..." – pronunciou, após algum tempo, levantando-se da cama.

Yami sorriu macabro, sentindo-se mais forte que antes, tanto a ponto de conseguir tirar o controle do corpo de Cain com este ainda desperto. Olhou para Veck, que repousava docemente na cama. Aproximou-se a passos lentos até este, parando próximo ao leito, sentindo seu corpo estranho.

"_Tentando recuperar o controle?_" – pensou, olhando para suas mãos tremendo fracamente "— Fique quieto Cain..." – falou baixo, fechando tão forte o punho a ponto de suas unhas ferirem a pele "— Eu estou no controle agora." – falou para si mesmo, conseguindo controlar seu hospedeiro.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, vendo de perto o rosto do vampiro a dormir em, aparentemente, um sono profundo. Misteriosamente não tinha ganas de destruição, seu peito clamava por algo que sabia o que era, mas não poderia ser realizado.

"— Veck..." – suspirou baixo o nome deste, tirando do rosto alguns fios vermelhos de cabelo "— Eu não consegui te salvar, como Cain fez..." – tocou de leve a face "— Muito pelo contrario, te deixei neste estado." – fez uma pausa, apenas olhando para este "— Talvez por eu não ser tão puro quanto ele..." – engoliu seco "— Que culpa tenho eu, se meu hospedeiro não nota nada, diferente de mim?" – falava baixinho, a ponto de não incomodar no sono do outro.

Novamente sentiu-se estranho. Olhou para suas mãos, notando que as marcas ficaram mais fracas. Cain ainda possuía controle de seu corpo. Yami suspirou.

Por mais que quisesse dominar completamente o corpo deste, sabia que não poderia fazer tal fato, apesar de poder. Tudo culpa dos sentimentos confusos que Cain guardava em algum canto de sua alma.

Sentimentos estes que o demônio sabia quais eram. Sentimentos estes, que já o estavam influenciando-o. Tanto a ponto de não aproveitar o controle temporário do corpo para sair causando destruições, como sempre fez com antigos hospedeiros.

De certa forma até gostava deste, nunca tinha pegado um corpo com um dono tão ingênuo. E de certa forma, um corpo muito bonito.

Inclinou-se em direção do ser que dormia, apoiando-se cuidadosamente na cama para não acordar este. Aproximou os rostos, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente se misturando com a sua.

"— Isso é por nós dois..."

Lentamente encostou seus lábios ao do vampiro, em um toque brando, calmo, tão diferente de sua pessoa.

Suas mãos se fecharam com força no colchão, segurando-se para não aprofundar mais aquele beijo. Tentando contentar-se apenas com aquele calor que emanava dos lábios do ser adormecido.

"— Veck..." – falou rouco, afastando-se apenas um pouco, lambendo levemente os lábios deste "— Eu quero... Mas infelizmente, já fez sua escolha..." – voltou a ajoelhar-se corretamente ao lado da cama, soltando um suspiro contente " _Pronto, o copo é todo seu, Cain... _" – pensou satisfeito, fechando os olhos.

Após uma breve tontura, Cain abre os olhos, estranhando rapidamente o fato de estar ao lado da cama do amigo. Olhou de imediato para este, notando os lábios úmidos e brilhando.

Avermelhou-se, mesmo sem saber o motivo, levando instintivamente sua mão a boca, sentindo um calor gostoso nesta. Lambeu os lábios, apreciando um gosto um pouco diferentes neste.

Não entendia como fora parar ali, e muito menos entendia uma sensação de satisfação que tinha se apoderado de seu peito. Levantou-se lento, olhando para o rosto do amigo, vendo uma feição sorridente neste, como se o sonho que o embalasse fosse algo doce.

"— Durma bem." – apoiou-se na cama, dando um suave beijo na testa deste "— Meu am-..." – parou de falar, estranhando o que iria dizer "— ...Meu amigo." – falou em seguida, sorrindo ingênuo, endireitando-se e andando até a porta.

Rapidamente voltou a sala, notando que Jiyha e Guille conversavam alegremente sobre algum assunto. Um rápido cumprimento, e sentou-se no sofá.

"— Sobre o que conversam tão animados?" – Cain perguntou, curioso como sempre.

"— Cainzinho! Cainzinho!" – chamou alegre o loiro, sentando-se ao lado deste, o abraçando pelo pescoço "— Ela falou que a vila dos elfos é logo aqui perto." – contou animado.

"— Legal..." – falou, não entendendo o motivo do 'animo' do loiro.

"— Elfos lindos, altos, pernas longas..." – contou ele, com seus olhos brilhando em excitação.

"— Legal..." – repetiu o moreno, ainda não entendendo direito.

"— Jovem Príncipe..." – a elfa puxou o assunto "— Sobre o que estávamos conversando..." – sorriu para este, vendo que o loiro ao lado se endireitou, interessado no assunto "— Suas algemas estarão prontas em dois dias, como já havia dito..." – fez uma pausa "— Vamos esperar dois dias... Se neste tempo Vectorius não se recuperar, você deverá ir embora e deixá-lo com nós na vila."

"— Como!?" – levantou-se afobado do sofá "— deixá-lo... Aqui... Do jeito que esta..." – falou pousadamente.

"— Você não estais junto de Vectorius para que ele ajude a remover esta maldição que carrega?" – indagou "— Se ele não for útil, melhor deixá-lo com nós."

"— Mas ele é meu amigo..." – tentou argumentar.

"— Jovem Príncipe..." – um suspiro "— Pelo que eu saiba, conheces Vectorius a pouco mais de um mês..." – olhou fria para o moreno, demonstrando a seriedade do assunto "— Será melhor que siga sua jornada, e o deixe conosco..."

"— Não..." – lamentou-se baixinho.

"— Cainzinho..." – o loiro olhou o estado em que este se encontrava "— Tenho uma ideia." – levantou-se também "— Vamos levá-lo para o 'espelho dos pedidos'." – falou animado.

"— Como?" – o moreno olhou intrigado.

"— É assim Cainzinho..." – sorriu, começando a explicar "— Dizem que existe uma caverna, não muito longe daqui, que possui um espelho nela... Quem tiver um pedido puro e se refletir nele, o seu desejo poderá ser realizado."

"— Mas isto é uma faca de dois gumes..." – a elfa levantou "— Se o desejo não for realmente puro, dizem que o 'espelho' é perverso." – avisou.

"— Meu desejo é puro!" – Cain sorriu.

"— Cain..." – Jiyha avermelhou-se "— Certo..." – deu-se por vencida "— Em todo caso, espere mais dois dias, assim poderemos saber ao certo o que se fazer." – sorriu "— Já vou, boa noite para vocês." – despediu-se.

---X---X---X---

Na noite do próximo dia...

Algo como brasa parecia incendiar Cain. Não sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou alucinação sua. De olhos fechados, mais dormindo que acordado, sentia-se quente. Um calor que enchia seu ser. Torturava sua alma.

Não sabia explicar o que era, e de tão bom, tinha medo de que se acordasse aquilo tudo se findasse.

Na cama do seu leito, tremia fracamente, sentindo um peso estranho e gostoso em cima de si. Algo indecifrável, mas ainda sim, bom.

"— Ahnmm..." – gemeu Cain, não sabendo se tinha feito de verdade, ou só no mundo dos sonhos.

Era prazer o que estaria sentindo? Não entendia, só sabia que queria mais e mais daquilo, seja lá o que fosse.

"— Mais..." – pediu em um sussurro, ainda não descobrindo se fizera isso de verdade.

Um pouco mais acordo, sentia uma língua atrevida serpenteando por seu peito. Aquilo estava ficando insuportável, tinha que saber o que era o que estava sentindo. Atreveu-se a acordar em fim, abrindo lentamente seus olhos.

"— VECK!?" – chegou a quase gritar, vendo o amigo a lamber-lhe o peito "— O-o-que Es-ahn-está fazendo." – indagou, um pouco assustado, tentando descobrir o porque estar sem camisa.

"— Tenho fome." – falou Veck, com uma voz mesclada em pureza e malicia "— Me deixa te comer?" – indagou, lambendo-o mais.

Mesmo extremamente vermelho, Cain consentiu, virando o rosto, oferecendo bem o pescoço. Tudo aquilo era culpa sua, sabia que em sã consciência, seu amigo nunca atreveria morde-lo.

Esperou a mordida que não aconteceu, tudo o que sentiu fora beijos molhados em seu peito, que o faziam suspirar lento. Olhou para este, deparando-se com aquele olhar ensanguentado que agora seu amigo possuía.

Um olhar fixo, predador, e por deveras tentador.

"— Você não queria se alimentar, Veck?" – indagou, o mais calmamente que pode, levando suas mãos ao rosto deste.

Este se sentou no abdômen do moreno, segurando uma das mãos deste. Olhou com malicia para baixo, sorrindo de forma doce. Levou a mão deste aboca, cortando com seu canino, já um pouco longo, a ponta do dedo.

"— Ai..." – reclamou baixinho de dor Cain.

Quando pensou em falar algo, sente seu dedo ser lambido. Engoliu seco, vendo Veck recolher o sangue que escorria da pequena, mas profunda, mordida. Aquela língua quente serpenteava por todo o lugar.

"— Veck..." – chamou-o baixo, não entendendo o porquê de sua própria voz ter saído um pouco rouca.

Veck insistia em lamber todo o sangue do ferimento que tinha causado, deliciando-se com o gosto do humano. Parou um pouco, apenas o tempo de lamber seus lábios, começando logo depois a chupar aquele dedo.

"— Hnwm." – Cain suspirou pesado.

Afinal, se seu amigo queria se alimentar daquele jeito, não teria problemas, mas, por algum motivo, aquela cena o estava deixando mais quente. Envergonhou-se absurdamente, quando notou que aquela visão o estava o deixando um pouco excitado.

"— Pare, por favor..." – pediu, misteriosamente não conseguindo conter pequenas lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

Sentia-se estranho... O amigo apenas se alimentando de si, e seu corpo reagindo daquela forma. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Subitamente uma dor apoderou de seu peito, a mesma que tivera no dia anterior.

Ainda de olhos cerrados, sentia-se ficar fraco, respirou pesado, abrindo os olhos em seguida, vendo em seu peito estranhas inscrições começarem a surgir. Olhou para Veck, deparando-se com um olhar febril.

Engoliu seco, fechando seus olhos novamente, privando-o daquela visão. Quando fez tal ato, a tontura voltou-lhe a assolar, junto com uma voz rouca e baixa em sua mente, na qual não conseguia entender nada.

"— Cain?" – chamou-o Veck, após ver o amigo de olhos fechados por algum tempo.

"— Não." – respondeu, com a voz rouca "— Lembra-se de mim?" – indagou, temendo a resposta.

"— Yami." – respondeu sorridente.

O demônio sorriu, retirando a sua mão de perto da boca do vampiro, levando para a sua. Forçou mais o ferimento já existente com seus próprios dentes, notando que ao fazer isso, mais sangue começou a verter dali.

"— Quer me comer mais...?" – perguntou malicioso.

"— Ainda tenho fome." – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

"— Então lambe tudo..."

Ao dizer isso, o moreno deixa que varias gotas de sangue caíssem em seu peito, ombros e até pescoço, passando por fim o dedo ensanguentado em seus lábios, deixando-os umedecidos com aquela vermelhidão.

"— Lambe." – repetiu rouco.

Veck olhou com alegria para baixo, vendo o peito deste todo pingado em sangue. Abaixou-se lambendo-lhe toda a região.

"— Isso... Hnwm." – ofegou Yami.

Deleitava-se, aproveitando da inocência momentânea do vampiro, vendo-o lamber cada ponto de seu peito, não podendo evitar em tremer fraco com algumas lambidas ousadas em áreas sensíveis.

"— Aqui tem mais..." – fez um rastro de sangue do peito até perto de sua boca.

O vampiro olhou a trilha, lambendo os lábios já se deleitando com tudo. Lambeu com gosto, lento, provocante. Passando do peito para o pescoço, do pescoço para o queixo, chegando, em fim, perto da boca.

Um risinho baixo fora escutado do demônio, quando o vampiro parou de lamber-lhe quase ao chegar à boca. Olhou para esse, vendo o olhar vermelho fixo em si, lambuzou mais seus lábios com o sangue de seu dedo, sorrindo provocantemente.

"— Posso lamber aqui também?" – indagou Veck, com o rosto tão próximo do outro que as respirações quase se fundiam.

"— Pode." – respondeu lento, fechando seus olhos.

Sabendo que poderia, Veck então esticou sua língua, passando-a levemente pelos lábios ensangüentados abaixo de si, limpando todo o alimento que precisava ali presente. Yami entreabria a boca, deixando que o outro fizesse todo o trabalho, a única coisa que fazia era se controlar o máximo para acabar não fazendo besteira.

Mas a cada lambida, sentia seu controle ir cada vez mais para longe. Levou suas mãos a cintura fina do amigo, apertando-a forte, enraivecendo-se por este estar completamente vestido. Todavia retirar-lhe a roupa estava fora de cogitação, se acaso fizesse isso, realmente não teria como conter-se.

Tudo o que fez foi juntar mais aquele corpo ao seu, abraçando-o forte, em quando sentia as lambidas quentes e úmidas em sua boca, tão provocantes que o faziam suspirar cada vez mais. Ansiava por mais, porém sabia não poder fazer... Não com o vampiro naquele estado.

"— Chega..." – pediu, abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto, não aguentando mais aquela tortura que tinha feito a si mesmo "— Cansei de brincar, morda logo." – falou por fim, sentindo um aperto em seu peito.

Veck apenas olhou sem entender a reação do outro, mas sorriu, olhando em seguida o pescoço exposto deste. Não se acanhou, mordeu com volúpia aquela area, dessa vez arrancando um gemido alto do demônio, que pareceu agarrar-se mais a si, com desespero e luxuria.

"— Veck..." – chamou fraco o nome deste, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos macios que desciam até mais da costa de tão longos que eram "— Me faça seu..." – falou tão baixo que mal ele mesmo havia escutado.

Em resposta, o vampiro apenas mordeu com mais força, ousando passar suas mãos livres pelo corpo abaixo de si, obtendo mais gemidos incoerentes deste, em quanto saciava-se da vida alheia.

Yami sentia-se fraco, mas não pela perda de sangue, e sim pelo controle de Cain estar voltando. Queria continuar sentindo aquele prazer corrosivo em si, pois ficara tanto tempo 'quieto' apenas aguardando Veck melhorar do estado inicial na qual se encontrava, que estava com saudades disso.

Arqueou forte, sentindo uma mão deveras ousada em uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo. Sorriu, fechando os olhos, deixando o controle para que Cain recuperasse facilmente, queria ver o principezinho lidar com tudo aquilo.

"— Ahnn..." – gemeu com gosto após um tempo "— Veck?!" – falou Cain com a voz falha.

Tremeu fortemente, notando o estado no qual não sabia como fora parar. Respirou fortemente, não conseguindo evitar em gemer mais, tentando afastar aquelas mãos quentes de seu corpo mais _quente_ ainda.

"— Não..." – clamou baixo, mordendo os lábios com força para evitar gemer mais.

"— Cain?" – chamou-o, parando de mordê-lo, ficando só a lamber a area da ferida, afazendo-a assim cicatrizar "— Não quer?" – indagou inocente, ainda lambendo a area.

"— Nã-não." – repetiu, respirando aliviado em notar que o amigo havia parado.

Veck sentou-se no abdômen do moreno, lambendo os lábios de forma satisfeita. Sorrindo para este, agradecido pela janta que teve.

"— Veck..." – Cain engoliu seco "— Pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?" – pediu, virando o rosto para não ver mais o amigo.

"— Claro." – sorriu mais, saindo de cima deste, ficando em pé ao lado.

"— Melhor ir dormir Veck..." – falou meio desanimado, sentando ma beira da cama "—Tem alguma coisa errada comigo hoje... "

"— É o Yami que está te deixando assim." – respondeu na inocência, andando ate sua cama.

"— Quem é Yami?" – quis saber.

"— Você." – respondeu, deitando-se na cama.

"— Como assim?" – perguntou.

Esperou a resposta que não veio, notando melhor, Veck já estava dormindo. O moreno olhou meio aturdido a tudo, afinal, aquele nome já ouvira varias vezes, mas sempre se esquecia deste.

Respirou fundo, jogando os cabelos para trás, indo em direção ao banheiro...

Precisava urgentemente de um banho...

---X---X---X---

O moreno levantou-se cedo, arrumando-se, e deixando Veck a dormir com um rosto satisfeito na cama ao lado.

Realmente não poderia deixar o seu amigo naquele estado, sabia que este nunca faria coisas tão estranhas consigo. Tremeu fraco, levando a mão ao local da mordida, lembrando-se das lambidas desta area.

"— Veck..." – suspirou fraco, saindo do quarto.

Olhou pela casa e estranhou não ver o loiro acordado naquela hora, normalmente ele era o primeiro a acordar para arrumar o desjejum de todos. Lembrando-se melhor deste, recordou-se que tinha um assunto a tratar com este.

Rumou lento até o quarto que o loirinho estava usando, batendo algumas vezes na porta.

"— Entre..." – escutou a voz manhosa deste de dentro.

Assim que entrou viu Guille sentando-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Os cabelos altamente loiros espalhavam-se soltos por seus ombros e peito desnudo. Aproximou-se mais, recebendo deste um belo sorriso.

"— Bom dia Cainzinho."

"— Bom dia, desculpe-e acordá-lo."

"— Eu que perdi a hora." – comentou "— Sente-se." – ofereceu, apontando para sua cama.

"— Obrigado." – sentou-se "— Guille pode me contar mais obre o 'espelho dos pedidos'?" – perguntou.

"— Claro." – sorriu alegre, e até um bocado malicioso "— Diz à lenda que este espelho realiza qualquer desejo, mas somente se este for puro." – começa a explicar, abraçando Cain.

"— Desejo puro?" – indagou, não incomodado com o loiro, pois sabia ser o jeito deste.

"— Se o pedido for feito por quem realmente necessita, ou se na alma deste que pediu não tiver malicia."

"— Hum..." – para pensar "— Será que eu consigo?"

"— Claro Cainzinho!" – responde animado beijando de leve a bochecha deste "— Nunca vi ninguém tão puro quanto você."

"— E-eu?" – olha curioso "— Mas eu não faço nada."

"— Por isso mesmo..." – murmurou de forma maliciosa.

"— Sabe onde fica?" – passou despercebido a malicia, como sempre.

"— Em uma montanha perto daqui. Mas muitos têm medo de chegar lá."

"— Por qual motivo?" – ficou curioso.

"— Tem umas plantas estranhas pelo caminho..." – fala travesso, soltando o moreno "— Mas se eu achar uma, eu vou querer uma semente." – comenta animado.

"— Planta? Semente?" – fica mais curioso.

"— Bem... Cainzinho... Vamos torcer para você não se deparar com nenhuma." – comentou, levantando-se.

"— Obrigado, eu acho..." – levanta-se também, começando a sair do quarto.

"— Tem certeza que foi só isso que veio fazer aqui em meu quarto?" – quis saber.

"— Foi." – responde sorridente "— Obrigado Guille." – sai do quarto.

"— Cainzinho..." – suspira contrariado.

Lentamente o moreno sai do lugar, saindo da casa em seguida, respirando fundo o aroma doce que aquela vila possuía. Andou pelos lugares, sorrindo cordialmente para as elfas que sempre paravam o que estavam a fazer só para cumprimentá-lo.

Mas não pararia para falar com nenhuma, iria falar com a líder delas, Jiyha, sobre o seu amigo. Achou-a por coincidência, conversando com sua filha, perto de uma loja de frutas.

"— Senhora Jiyha, senhorita Lune." – cumprimenta cordialmente "—Bom dia para ambas." – sorriu-lhes.

As ruivas não puderam evitar em corar um pouco com a educação do príncipe. Meio envergonhadas, o cumprimentaram, sorrido sem jeito uma para a outra em seguida.

"— Sobre Veck... Eu já me decidi." – começa Cain o assunto.

"— Diga, príncipe." – falou a mais velha.

"— Não vou deixar Veck sozinho depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim." – avisa convicto.

"— Vectorius é tão importante assim para ti?" – pergunta Lune.

"— Sim!" – responde sorridente "— Meu primeiro e verdadeiro amigo, não o abandonarei por nada." – sorri mais.

"— Adorável..." – Jiyha comentou, vendo em seguida um leve rubor pairar no rosto do moreno "— Me siga, príncipe, devolverei suas algemas, e amanhã cedo, poderás partir com Vectorius..."

"— Certo, obrigado." – agradeceu radiante, começando a seguir as duas ruivas.

Logo chegaram a casa da elfa e esta não demorou-se muito, tratou de pegar trazer para Cain o que seriam suas novas 'algemas'. Mostrou-lhe um par de braceletes amarelos, possivelmente ouro, com varias inscrições élficas neste, de um vermelho tão vivo quanto sangue.

"— Só tenho que por?" – perguntou Cain, olhando para as pulseiras.

"— Sim, é algo mais eficaz e discreto, com a manga longa de sua camisa, não mostra muito." – respondeu alegre a líder.

"— Obrigado!" – agradeceu extremamente feliz "— Tenho certeza, que se o Veck estivesse bem, ele agradeceria também." – comentou, colocando o que tinha ganhado nos pulsos.

"—Tudo o que peço em troca, então, é que cure Vectorius..." – pediu Jiyha.

"— Não pouparei esforços para tal fato." – falou, curvando-se polidamente "— Farei de tudo." – sorriu doce para esta em seguida.

"— Cain..." – avermelhou-se um pouco com a doçura do moreno "— Você é um bom amigo para Vectorius..."

"— ..." – avermelhou-se também, lembrando-se da mordida da noite anterior "— Bem... Err... Tenho que ir... Irei avisar para Guille e para Veck." – falou, após uma pequena dificuldade.

"— Claro, amanhã bem cedo, estarei esperando vocês na porta da vila... Quero os ver partindo." – avisa.

Cain saiu sorridente da casa da elfa, voltando radiante para a que temporariamente estava morando. Chegando lá se deparando com um dos deliciosos cafés da manhã que o loiro havia feito. Com este e Veck comento pacificamente na mesa.

"— Voltei." – avisou, sentando-se em uma cadeira também.

"— Cainzinho. Você parece tão feliz."

"— Consegui resolver, temporariamente um problema meu, agora...." – olha para Veck "— Aviso que amanhã iremos sair da vila."

"— Decidiu-se mesmo, ir lá?" – perguntou o loiro, servindo suco para o moreno.

"— Sim." – sorriu meio triste "— E minha culpa Veck estar assim."

"— Cain!" – Veck chamou-o "— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." – sorriu doce "— Não estou mais com fome, como ontem à noite."

"— Fome?" – Guille olhou desconfiado para o moreno "— Você continua alimentando o morcego com seu sangue?"

"— Sim..."

"— Não pode! Sangue é uma coisa suja! Vampiros são sujos!" – reclamou.

"— Não sou sujo." – Veck fez uma carinha triste "— Já tomei banho."

"— Viu Guille? Por isso não o posso deixar assim... Você acha que o Veck me morderia?"

"— Isso eu não sei..."

"— Guille! Não duvide dos amigos." – comentou Cain.

"_Dez de quando sou amigo de morcegos? _" – pensou "— Certo..."

"— Agora, tenhamos um desjejum tranquilo." – pediu Cain, começando a comer.

---X---X---X---

Antes do amanhecer do novo dia, já estavam todos prontos para partir em viagem. Cain certificou-se de não estar esquecendo-se de nada, antes dos três rumarem para o portão central daquela vila. Chegando lá depararam-se com Jiyha e Lune, os aguardando.

"— Tenho sono..." – falou manhoso Veck, soltando um bocejo.

"— Desculpe ter te acordado Veck." – Cain sorriu para este, fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça "— Mas precisamos ir embora." – explicou.

"—Cainzinho, não liga para o morcego não." – comentou Guille, arrumando uma longa capa branca que possuía agora.

"— Bom dia para os três..." – sorriu-lhes a ruiva mais velha "— Seus cavalos já estão prontos... Só o de Vectorius que está do lado de fora..."

"— Acho que Veck não conseguirá revive-lo..." – comenta Cain, virando-se para Veck em seguida "— Você irá comigo. Agente junta os ossos o Guille leva no outro cavalo."

"— Ossos? Vou ter que ficar com ossos?" – o loiro olhou meio contrariado "— Não é melhor Cainzinho eu ir com você o morcego pode usar o meu cavalo." – propõe.

"— Melhor não." – respondeu o moreno "— Pode ser perigoso ele cair... Comigo ele se segura firme." – falou sorridente.

"— Certo..." – Guille aceitou, chutando umas pedrinhas no chão.

"— Bem, se está tudo pronto..." – Jiyha faz um sinal e o enorme portão se abre "— Desejo-lhes toda a sorte possível." – andou até Veck em seguida "— Vectorius, volte a salvo para os braços de minha filha."

Rapidamente Cain e Guille juntaram os ossos do cavalo Ed Veck, amarrando-o nos lados do cavalo no qual o loirinho usaria. Após toda a preparação estar pronta, subiram em seus cavalos.

"— Venha Veck." – falou Cain, estendendo a mão para o amigo "— Suba." – sorriu para este.

Assim que Veck subiu agarrou-se firme na cintura do moreno, tanto que o fez corar por tão perto no qual estavam. Deram um aceno rápido para as duas mulheres, antes que fechassem os portões.

"— Certo Guille, você que nos guiará." – avisou Cain.

"— Pode confiar Cainzinho." – falou alegre, começando a cavalgar por um caminho.

---X---X---X---

Já estavam cavalgando por horas dentro daquela densa e fechada floresta, indo para um rumo novo que possivelmente poderia trazer a cura para Veck. O sol já brilhava alaranjado, indicando quase o começo da noite.

Conversavam animadoramente pelo caminho. Mas depois de algum tempo Guille, quando ficou um pouco mais escuto, começou a ficar serio, olhando meio desconfiado para os lados, como se tivesse notado algo.

"— Guille?" – indagou Cain "— Algo errado?"

"— Não..." – respondeu lento.

"— Eu sinto algo estranho..." – falou Veck bem perto do ouvido de Cain.

"— ..." – o moreno tremeu fraco "— O que sente Veck?"

"— Como se alguém estivesses nos vendo..." – agarra-se mais firme neste "— To com medo..."

"— Não é nada." – fala Guille de uma hora para outra "— Deve ser um inseto importunando." –

"— Inseto?" – Cain olha confuso.

"— Cainzinho...." – o loiro para de falar, vendo uma clareira a frente, com um pequeno lago "— Já sei, vamos parar para ali... Já esta escurecendo demais, jantamos algo. " – propõe sorrindo.

"— Boa ideia." – o moreno aceita.

Deixaram seus cabelos presos a uma arvore, e logo trataram de fazer uma fogueira. Cain começou a fazer a janta, tendo sempre o Veck ao seu lado vendo tudo o que fazia com uma curiosidade infantil.

"— Cainzinho..." – chamou-o Guille, em pé perto de seu cavalo.

"— Sim?"

"— Sabe aquela semente que eu queria?" – sorriu meio sem jeito, arrumando seu cabelo "— Eu vou sair por umas horinhas para procurá-la..."

"— De noite? Não é arriscado?" – perguntou preocupado "— Não quer que eu vá junto."

"— Não!" – falou de imediato, corando em seguida "—Não precisa Cainzinho, eu acho ela sozinho." – sorriu para este.

"— Leve uma tocha... Pode ser que escureça." – comenta Cain.

"— Não precisa..." – começou a andar em direção a floresta "— A lua está bem cheia hoje..." – distanciou-se mais "— E eu enxergo a noite..." – murmurou baixo somente para si.

"— Ele é estranho..." – falou Veck, assim que Guille saiu da vista dos dois "— Eu sinto que tem alguém para aquele lado..."

"— Deve ser impressão sua." – sorri Cain, olhando o lago a frente em seguida "— Por que não toma banho antes de jantar?" – indaga.

"— Certo!"

Veck levanta-se, andando rápido em direção ao pequeno lago, jogando suas roupas pelo chão, parando na beira, olhando para trás.

"— Não quer vir também?" – perguntou.

Cain gelou quase. A luz da lua batendo direto no corpo desnudo de Veck, o sorriso doce que esse possuía em quanto olhava para si com alegria no olhar... Abaixou a vista rapidamente, voltando sua concentração para a janta.

"— Melhor não." – fora a única coisa que disse.

---X---X---X---

Guille caminhava lento entre as arvores, desviando de tudo, como se enxergasse tão bem quanto de dia naquela mata fechada. Seu rosto estava serio, apesar de um sorriso provocante estar em seus lábios.

Caminhou mais, até que parou um pouco. Olhou em volta, vendo que estava realmente bem longe de Cain e Veck. Sorriu travesso, começando a lamber a palma das suas mãos, com uma insistência grande, em quanto voltava a andar para seu destino.

Chegou a outro pequeno clarão, vendo parado no meio deste, um ser com um capuz preto. Sorriu mais, lambendo suas mãos, aproximando-se sem perto deste ser.

"— Demoraste, Caçador." – avisou o ser de capuz, assim que o loiro parou a sua frente.

"— Já disse que não quero ser chamado assim." – ordenou, parando de lamber a palma das mãos "— Esqueceu do meu nome, Vitor?" – levou suas mãos ao capuz removendo-o em quanto tocava de propósito com sua mão no rosto deste "— Tenho que forçá-lo novamente?" – falou com uma foz fria.

"— Você não muda nada..." – sorriu sarcástico Vitor.

"— Mas você mudou..." – tocou-lhe os cabelos "— Cadê aqueles cachinhos loirinhos que possuía?"

Vitor gargalhou. Jogando agora seus lisos cabelos loiros para trás. Tocando com a outra mão a cintura do menor. Aproximou-se rápido, roubando um beijo deste que logo foi correspondido em um bailar frenético de línguas.

"— Apressado como sempre." – Guille comentou, lambendo os lábios "— Mas..." – tocou com suas mãos na face à frente "— Contenha-se, morcego."

"— Ahnm..." – Vitor sentiu-se fraco, como se suas forças fossem drenadas "— Tira essas mãos de mim..." – pediu em um ofego.

Guille sorriu, tirando as mãos do outro, voltando a lamber sua palma, que agora possuía uma tatuagem vermelha de um dragão enroscado em uma lua minguante. Mas rapidamente, foi jogado em direção a um arvore, e lá sua boca fora devorada novamente.

"— Já mandei conter-se." – avisou com raiva, empurrando tão foste o vampiro que este chegou a cair no chão "— Fica quieto, vampiro desgraçado, em quem você acha que está botando essas mãos!?" – pisou firme no peito deste, prendendo-o no chão.

"— Desculpe-me..." – sorriu sensual, passando suas mãos pela perna em seu peito "— E que fazia tempos que não te via..."

"— Calado!" – pisou mais forme, colocando a mão no quadril, olhando para baixo com pose "— Como está indo o plano?"

"— Tudo indo perfeitamente... E Vectorius?"

"— Aquele?" – sorriu com desgosto "— Era mais aturável, quando só se alimentava de energias... Mas agora está como todos os vampiros. Um imundo comedor de sangue."

"— Ele está vivo então, meu Mestre gostará de saber- Ahhh!" – gritou de dor no final, com um pisão mais forte.

"— Quando estiver comigo... EU sou o 'Mestre'..." – abaixou-se, passando a mão no rosto, drenando mais a força do vampiro "— Me obedeça, que juntos conseguiremos nossa liberdade." – sorri.

"— Tudo o que eu quero é o sangue dele... Quero ser livre daquele monstro."

"— E tudo o que eu quero é me vingar... Matando aquele desgraçado..." – vociferou Guille "— Você me ajuda a achá-lo, e eu o mato." – sorri maléfico.

"— Mas meu Mest-" – para de falar por um momento, sobre o olhar raivoso do outro loiro "— Digo, mas Shisue vive cercado por aquele garoto trançado! " – resmunga.

"— Ele ainda não desgrudou?"

"— Não sei como Oroi pode amar aquele monstro... E ele mal lhe da atenção."

"— Que morra junto com seu amado então!"

"— É isso que pretendo, em quando você mata Shisue, eu me livro do trançado." – sorriu malicioso.

"— Perfeito..." – senta-se no abdômen de Vitor "— Agora, que tal me satisfazer? Fiquei quase louco, só vendo mulher a minha volta."

"— Para você, isto deve ter sido o inferno..." – segura na cintura deste "— Quer algo bem grande para compensar?" – sorri malicioso.

"— Quero sim..." – sorri, abaixando-se mais e beijando-o nos lábios.

---X---X---X---

No outro lado da floresta, Cain tentava concentrar-se em fazer a janta, mas, de vez enquanto, seus olhos desviavam-se para Veck a brincar no lago ali perto. De vez em quando sentia sentiam seu pulso quente, como se a alguma estivesse tentando conter alguma coisa.

"— Esse bracelete dói..." – olhou para este "— Mas eu aguento." – voltou a fazer a comida.

"— Caiiiin!" – Veck chamou "— Vem para a água, esta ótima." – sorriu.

"— Melhor não..." – pensou alto "— Será que o Guille está bem? Está demorando a voltar..." – olha para o céu já escuro "— Estou começando a ficar preocupado..." – soltou um suspiro "— Ele pode estar em apuros..."

---X---X---X---

"— Ahhhhnnww!!" – gemeu Guille, em quando era beijado com fervor em sua intimidade "— Vi-Vitor!" – ofegou forte o nome deste, puxando com força em demasia pelos cabelos "— Poe logo!" – ordenou.

"— Com todo prazer..."

---X---X---X---

"— E se o Guille encontrar algum bandido?" – perguntou-se Cain, mexendo em uma panela com comida "— Se alguém quiser roubar ele?" – perguntou-se mais.

"— Caiiiinnn... Vem para a água..." – pediu Veck, nadando de um lado a outro.

"— Agora não..." – olhou para a floresta "— Será que devo ir atrás?"

---X---X---X---

"— Aaaahhww-aaaahhhhh!!" – gemia alto Guille sem parar, de quatro, sendo preenchido pelo outro loiro "— Huwmm-Ahnnnm!"

"— Deixa de ser escandaloso, Caçador!" – Vitor tapou-lhe a boca "— Tenta gemer mais baixo!"

O loirinho mordeu forte a mão que lhe calava, fazendo o outro recuar rapidamente.

"— Tira essa mão imunda de mim... Ahwnhnnnnwmmm!!" – gemeu mais alto ainda.

"— Cala a boca!" – mandou, investindo com mais força e velocidade.

"— Você não manda em mim!" – empurrou o vampiro, dando um soco na cara deste em seguida "— Tu achas que eu ligo para você? Só me serves para dar prazer, seu morcego imundo!" – empurrou- o para o chão.

---X---X---X---

"— E se alguém estiver querendo escravizar o Guille novamente?" – comentou Cain, mais alarmado ainda "— O Guille e tão indefeso, pode ser levado facilmente!" – alarmou-se "— Por que eu o deixei ir sozinho?"

"— Caaaain...." – chamou Veck novamente "— Vem para a água...." – voltou a pedir.

---X---X---X---

"— Ca-Caçador..." – gemeu Vitor, deitado no chão da floresta, com Guille cavalgando em si.

"— Meu nome é Guille, morcego imundo!" – tascou-lhe um tapa no rosto deste "— Pare de me chamar assim!" – suas mãos foram para o pescoço deste, segurando firme, drenando suas energias em quando o sufocava.

"— Hummm..." – tremeu de prazer "— Mais..." – pediu.

"— Imundo!" – apertou mais o pescoço, em quando voltava a mover-ser rapidamente em cima deste "— Ahhhhhnnnswww!!" – escandalizou novamente.

"— Hunmm..." – levou suas mãos pra o membro do outro, movendo-o rapidamente.

"— Vitoooor!!!" – arqueou, movendo-se com mas frenesi, soltando o pescoço deste.

---X---X---X---

"— E se o Guille estiver pedindo ajudar e eu não estiver por perto?" – levantou-se Cain, decidido a entrar na floresta e procurar pelo loirinho "— Vou atrás!"

Quando Cain deu uns passos, pára, sentindo-se ser abraçado firme por trás. Olhou sobre os ombros, vendo Veck abraçado a si, com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

"— Cain, fica comigo...." – sussurrou nos ouvidos deste, de forma lenta e quase rouca.

"— Anh!" – tremeu fraco "— Veck..."

"— Fica comigo... preciso de você..." – beijou-lhe a orelha "— Eu te quero..." – abraçou mais a Cain "— Me deixa te comer..."

"— Mas... Já te alimentei noite retrasada..." – ofegou.

"— Mas eu quero comer outra coisa..."

As mãos de Veck, pararam na cintura de Cain, puxando-o mais para si. Fora então que Cain notou algo, que realmente o fez assustar.

"— Ve-Ve-Veck!?" – gaguejou mais que falou, extremamente vermelho.

"— Te quero..."

"_Isso... Atrás de mim... É o que estou pensando?_"– pensa Cain engolindo seco "— Não, não pode ser... Veck me larga..." – pediu, com a voz mais falha do que pensou que sairia.

"— Me deixa... Eu quero..." – Veck esfregou mais.

"— Humm..." – Cain gemeu bem baixinho, sentindo um volume grande roçar atrás de si "— Não..." – pediu, tentando se afastar.

"— Cain..." – sussurrou o nome deste de forma bem rouca e erótica, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha "— Sabia que você é muito gostoso?" – começou a beijar o pescoço com extrema perversão.

"— Pare Veck..." – o moreno tremeu mais "— Isso é errado, você está fora de si..." – começou a choramingar.

"— Não chora..." – virou Cain para si, sem muito esforço "— Não chora..." – repetiu, lambendo as lagrimas do rosto do outro.

"— Não..." – Cain tentou empurrar, olhando para baixo rapidamente "— Isso NÃO!" – gelou pelo que viu, tentando afastar-se com mais fervor "— Esse não é você, Veck não faria isso comigo!" – tentou se soltar, conseguindo desta vez.

Cain correu como um louco para dentro da floresta, querendo o máximo e afastar do amigo, para dar a ele um momento de privacidade para lidar com 'aquilo'. Correu, correu tanto que se perdeu.

Olhou de um lado para o outro, não sabendo mais o que fazer, sentou-se no chão, abraçando firme suas pernas, chorando forte pelo que tinha feito ao amigo. Culpa dele que Veck estava naquele estado.

"— Veck..." – choramingou baixo o nome deste "— O que vou fazer agora?"

---X---X---X---

"— Foi bom..." – falou Guille, satisfeito, vestindo sua roupa "— Agora trate de fazer conforme o plano."

"— Virei um capacho seu?" – ironizou o outro loiro.

Guille apenas chegou perto, segurando com uma mão no pescoço deste, sufocando-0o novamente, em quanto sorria docemente para este.

"— Você estava na minha lista para morrer..." – cantarolou "— Mas eu te deixei viver, e ainda posso te dar a sua liberdade, seu vampiro imundo." – soltou-lhe o pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo profundo de despedida "— Vai me obedecer agora, ou prefere morrer?"

"— Claro, 'Mestre'." – sorriu malicioso para este "— Não saia de perto de Vectorius, em quanto ele estiver com você, Shisue tentará chegar perto de todas as formas."

"— Eu sei... Aquele vampiro me é útil... Se não fosse estaria morto há tempos..."

"— Você realmente se parece com ele..."

Guille olhou com fúria para o vampiro, antes de lhe dar um soco tão forte neste que caiu no chão quase desnorteado.

"— NUNCA mais me compare aquele monstro!" – vociferou.

"— ..." – olhou com raiva para cima, mas preferiu ficar mudo.

"— Agora volte para seu Mestre, ele deve ta querendo te usar também." – gargalhou "— Só serves para isso mesmo."

"— Para isso, ele tem o trançado... Por sorte quase não sou usado mais." – sorriu, levantando-se.

"— Isso não me interessa, vá, suma da minha frente e pare de ficar espreitando atras das arvores!" – ordena.

"— Maldito..." – com um estralar de dedos desaparece.

"— Morcegos..." – fala com a voz fria "— Agora tenho que voltar para o Cainzinho." – sorri de forma doce, quase igual a uma garota apaixonada "— Ele deve estar preocupado" – começa a saltitar em direção ao acampamento.

Andando saltitando pela floresta, escuta fracamente o choro de alguém, e decidi-se ir em direção a esse choro baixo. Deparando-se com Cain abraçado a si mesmo.

"— Cainzinho!?" – assustou-se.

"— ...Guille...?" – Cain olhou para este, com os olhos encharcados de lagrimas "— Eu..." – correu em direção a esse, se jogando em seus braços o abraçando forte "— Por que eu fiz aquilo ao Veck?" – chorava copiosamente.

"— Cainzinho!?" – preocupou-se.

* * *

CONTINUA...

10/10/09

**Nota da autora: **

Grandes revelações, não é? Guille é um Caçador, alguém já tinha desconfiado disto? (duvido muito) E agora ele e Vitor estão armando contra Shisue, usando todos os meios possíveis para isto.

Hum... Eu acho que ver/ler Lemon e tentar escrever o Prison não da certo... Acaba saindo coisa muito pervertida...

T.T Cain...

**Agradecimento:**

Desta vez agradeço a Agatha, ou Lady Kathar, que me incentivou muito neste CAP. Ah! Caso quiserem reclamar do Lemon do VitorxGuille ter sido daquele jeito, reclamem com ela.

**Aviso:**

Aviso novamente que demorará o outro CAP, desculpem-me dês de já.

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


	12. Prison Magic Parte 12

Parte 12

* * *

"— Onde esteve, Vitor?" – soou uma voz doce, mas repreensiva.

Vitor acabara de voltar para o castelo de Shisue por meio de magia, e dera de cara com quem, no momento não queria ver. Olhou para o garoto encostado na parede, na penumbra da noite, com os braços cruzados.

Aquele era apenas mais um servo de seu Mestre, assim como si, mas este possuía liberdade em demasia. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, sem ficar pedindo autorização para Shisue e, além disso, podia fazer algo que sempre almejou... Morder seu Mestre.

"— Ainda não me respondeu..." – voltou a perguntar para o loiro.

Vitor olhou melhor para este, franzindo o cenho de tanta raiva. Odiava ser controlado. Principalmente por alguém que nem era seu Mestre.

Jogou os cabelos para trás, ignorando aquele outro vampiro, seguindo seu percurso. Tentando não criar confusão com o momentâneo favorito de seu Mestre.

"— Não vai me responder mesmo?" – ocultou um sorrido com as costas de sua mão, andando em direção a este, saindo da escuridão que estava.

Um belo garoto, aparentemente dezesseis anos, cabelos pretos completamente trançados e de tão grande, por pouco não tocam o chão. Olhos de um verde escuro, porém que misteriosamente reluziam com a pouca claridade do lugar.

Olheiras demonstravam a falta de sono que este possuía, porém estas, só lhe davam um charme em particular; Eram-lhe apenas mais um atrativo. Andou lento até o outro vampiro, analisando-o.

"— Não devo explicações de onde vou a você, trançado." – resmungou Vitor.

"— Deve sim." – parou na frente deste "— Nosso Mestre me da o direito de fazer isto..."

"— Meu Mestre, você quis dizer..." – sorriu quase diabólico "— Shisue não é nada seu, você não é uma cria dele."

"— Mas por livre e espontânea vontade, eu o tenho como Mestre." – sorriu, em uma mistura de doçura e sensualidade "— Por não ser como os outros, que só anseiam seu sangue, ele confia em mim."

"— Sabes que assim que ele perder o interesse em ti, morrerás que nem os outros..." – anunciou.

"— Se é de desejo de meu amado Mestre, retirar minha vida. Entregarei com prazer."

"— Tolo, é isto que és..." – gargalhou o loiro. "— Ele apenas gosta de você por ter um complexo parecido com o 'belo' dele." – gargalhou mais "— Vampiro vegetariano."

"— Eu apenas sirvo ao meu Mestre." – respondeu, de modo frio, porém decidido "— Faço e farei tudo por ele."

"— Ele só gosta de te torturar com sangue... É isto o único fato dele o ter ao lado." – provocou mais.

"— Não devo dar importância a um vampiro 'Classe C', como você." – sorriu frio, segurando-o firme pelo queixo, mostrando que era de uma Classe superior.

"— Maldito trançado..." – vociferou, odiando ser tocado pelo outro, afastando-se rapidamente de seu toque.

De repente sons de palmas são ouvidas, de modo quase debochante. Os dois olharam para o lado, vendo-lhes seu Mestre se aproximar com um sorriso entre uma mistura perfeita de erotismo e crueldade.

"— Mestre." – os olhos do moreno reluziram ao ver este, curvando-se polidamente.

"— ..." – o loiro curvou-se também, mas não falou nada.

"— Oroi, Vitor..." – chamou-os com aquele olhar possessivo e penetrante que possuía "— Não quero discussões..."

O moreno olhou de forma acanhada para seu Mestre. Amava aquela voz imponente e exigente, que deixava claro a cada palavra que desejava possuir, dominar, envolver completamente tudo e a todos. De uma forma provocante, persuasiva e até por demais erótica.

"— Apenas estava indagando o paradeiro de Vitor." – endireitou-se explicando os fatos "— Andas saindo muito sem vossa permissão, meu Mestre."

"— Não devo explicações a ti..." – resmungou baixo o loiro, olhando friamente para Oroi.

"— Vitor..." – aproximou-se deste, puxando seus cabelos, trazendo-o para bem perto do seu rosto, fuzilando-o com o olhar gélido "— Sabes muito bem que Oroi tem mais direitos que você..." – jogou-o no chão, fazendo pouco caso daquela sua cria "— Dei permissão para ele olhar a tudo e a todos na minha ausência."

"— ..." – o loiro calou-se, continuando no chão.

"— Agora digas, o que andavas fazendo fora de meus domínios?" – olhou inquisidor para o vampiro no chão.

"— Apenas fui saber se Vectorius estava bem..." – explicou.

"— Minha bela cria?" – os olhos do Puro-Sangue amenizaram, contendo agora um sorriso fino e selvagem no rosto "— O que descobriu?"

"— Está a salvo."

"— Isto era óbvio." – sorriu desaprovador, dando as costas para este em seguida "— Isto não me é suficiente. Serás castigado do mesmo modo."

"— Espere mestre..." – Vitor levantou-se "— Descobri mais fatos importantes." – fez mistério.

"— Me conte tudo." – olhou com raiva, por este não ter dito logo tudo de uma vez.

"— Vectorius decaiu de Classe, e está a se alimentar de um humano."

Shisue soltou uma risada maligna. Satisfeito pelo que tinha ouvido. Aproximou-se lento do loiro, seus dedos deslizaram pela face deste, tocando-a de leve, antes de arranhar com força a ponto de verter sangue. Sorriu, levando o sangue de sua cria aos lábios, lambendo-lhe o dedo.

Não gostava do gosto desta cria, mas não negava saborear o gosto de nenhum de seus servos. Adorava-os ver sofrendo ente suas mordidas sangrentas e seus carinhos selvagens.

"— Eu lhe perdôo desta vez..." – deu uma pausa, olhando friamente nos olhos deste "— Mas se ousar não relatar cada passo seu, serei obrigado a torturá-lo..."

"— Sim..." – Vitor tremeu, de puro medo e asco "— Não voltarei a fazer isto."

"— Agora suma da minha frente, tenho algo a tratar com Oroi."

"— Sim..." – repetiu o loiro, retomando seu curso pelo corredor.

"— Oroi?" – chamou, olhando dominadoramente para este, quase a ponto de assustar, mas isto não afetava o rapaz.

"— Sim Mestre?" – postou-se a sua frente, sorrindo-lhe de forma discretamente maliciosa.

"— Me aguarde em meus aposentos." – ordenou, andando felinamente em direção a este.

"— O que será desta vez, Mestre?" – tentou ocultar o sorriso, mas não conseguiu "— Vai me amarrar? Me vendar?" – indagou.

Um sorriso vulpino se formou nos lábios do mais velho, ente as palavras tão convidativas daquela doce criança. Criança que um dia vira vagando por seus domínios, ansiando a morte para si, porém sem a oportunidade de conseguir.

Se este queria a morte para si, seria a sua 'morte', seria sua cela. Adoraria prender mais um aos seus encantos, as suas torturas, ao peso de seu enorme poder. Aquela criança era de seu agrado, só não sabia por quanto tempo.

"— Quer ser torturado?" – a voz do mais velho oscilava de modo perigoso entre sensualidade e provocação.

"— Mestre..." – chamou em um ofego, sabendo que excitaria mais o vampiro puro a sua frente "— Quero tudo que o senhor me der..." – falou de forma quase erótica, porém contendo um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Oroi tremeu fraco, embevecido com os diabolicamente sedutores olhos de Shisue, olhando-o fixamente com aquele negrume tão intenso quanto a noite e tão sombria quanto sua pessoa, como se estudasse cada reação sua, cada detalhe de seu corpo. Aquele ser exercia uma atração tão misteriosamente sensual, que apaixonou-se ao primeiro olhar frio que recebeu.

Apesar de seu passado ser triste, e ter um amor que fora retirado de si por inveja e ciúmes de terceiros, por algum motivo esqueceu-se de tudo, quando fora quase arrastado para o castelo cujo vivia agora.

E quando fora obrigado a se alimentar de algo que nunca em sua vida desejou, sangue, relutou tanto que pensou que morreria pela tortura e raiva demoníaca daquele ser. Fora castigado, tantas, tantas vezes, mas misteriosamente adorava lembrar-se de cada dor que sentiu.

Principalmente pelo que lhe fora oferecido no final de tanta dor. Aquele vampiro Puro, imponente e extremamente perverso, lhe oferecera seu sangue. Recusou, claro. Entretanto, outra vez fora obrigado a se alimentar disto.

O sangue puro da daquele que todos dizem ser um demônio, entrara em sua boca com doçura, provocantemente suculento, tanto que sentiu-se mais sujo por ser prisioneiro daquele liquido de coloração vermelhada, cor da morte.

Olhou, não conseguindo esconder o brilho esverdeado de excitação, para o ser que se aproximava sedutoramente, fazendo-o recuar de modo calmo em direção a parede.

O sangue deste era tão diferente do gosto do pecado mórbido e imundo que tinha os outros sangues. Os outros sangues chegavam a lhe dar asco, enjôo.

Tremeu, quando sentiu a mão de seu Mestre segurando-o firme pelo braço, jogando-o quase brutalmente de encontro à parede. Não resistiu, adorava tudo aquilo. Dor lhe dava um prazer absurdo. Sempre soube.

"— Quanta insolência, minha criança." – segurou-lhe os braços em cima da cabeça com apenas uma de suas mãos, de um jeito firme, dominador "— Esquecestes que não tens querer?" – sua outra mão deslizava pelo peito deste.

"— Si-sim, Mestre." – corou, rendido aquele ser a sua frente.

Afastou-se apenas um pouco, ainda segurando firme com sua mão as do outro. Analisou-o, sempre sorrindo provocantemente, lambendo os lábios já pensando em se livrar daquelas vestes que o moreno usava. E de marca-lhe toda a pele branca, arranhando-a com unhas e dentes.

Sorriu mais, juntando os corpos, tocando com leveza atípica sua, o rosto daquele vampiro Classe A. Seus dedos deslizaram pelos lábios sorridentes e entreabertos destes, parecendo um mudo pedido para serem tomados.

E assim o fez. Atacou, devorando a boca do outro cujo prensava na parede, notando este não responder ao beijo no qual dava.

Oroi sorriu entre o beijo, não retribuindo-o. Sabia que seu Mestre gostava de uma certa resistência por parte de seus servos. Nada que fosse fácil demais era 'belo' para aquele ser impetuosamente erótico. Sabia como lidar com Shisue, manter o interesse dele em si era por deveras compensador.

"— Mestre..." – partiu o beijo, virando o rosto "— Eu não devia aguardaste em vosso aposento?" – provocou.

Shisue riu de modo divertido, aquela criança aprendera misteriosamente rápido como lhe agradar. Segurou forte a curva da cintura deste, a ponto de machucar, prendendo-o mais de encontro à parede, ainda deixando um sorriso divertido sem seus lábios.

"— Fora exatamente isto que eu disse..." – indagou, com sua voz grave e ligeiramente rouca, em um sussurro quente perto dos ouvidos do outro "— E o que faz sendo prensado neste corredor, então?"

"— Desobedecendo a uma ordem..." – falou com a voz doce, mas ligeiramente alterada pela excitação "— Vou ser punido?" – perguntou, fingindo uma tristeza.

"— Claro que sim." – respondeu maliciosamente "— Eu quero sua dedicação total. Se me desobedecer novamente sofrerá um castigo severo." – seus olhos negros brilharam em pura luxuria e perversidade.

"— Ahnw Mestre..." – gemeu fraco, sendo prisioneiro daquele olhar encantadoramente pervertido que o outro possuía "— Sou seu, exclusivamente seu." – lambeu os lábios "— Pelo tempo que o senhor quiser, pelo tempo que me for permitido ser desejado..."

Shisue nada respondeu, adorava aquela obediência e servidão total. Aqueles olhos esverdeados em um brilho forte, mesmo sem possuir quase luz no local. De uma forma misteriosa e diferente aquele vampiro que 'achou' o encantava.

Tinha a aparência um pouco mais nova do que o de costume, mas não negava que este fato fazia-o ficar mais disposto a maltratar aquela criança. Sabia de todo o passado do moreno, este mesmo o havia contado.

Sabia tudo, dês de seus tempos de humano. Sabia que gostava de um vampiro Nobre, mas este ainda era muito ligado a sua Mestra. Por ordem desta o vampiro teve que matar Oroi, e assim o fez, mas no final não teve coragem e acabou por transformá-lo em um ser da noite também. A Vampira Puro Sangue desaprovara tudo, e matou sua cria...

Uma história tola, ria toda vez que se lembrava desta, e das lagrimas que vira na noite que o moreno lhe contava tudo. Achava mais que por merecido a morte do vampiro Nobre, por desacatar as ordens de sua Mestra.

"— Já tomou banho, certo...?" – indagou frio, concentrado-se no presente "— Não quero o cheiro daquela maldita humana em você."

"— Sim..." – falou lento, em quase um sussurro "— Mas antes de ir a seus aposentos terei que passar novamente naquele local..."

O olhar do Puro Sangue estreitou-se perigosamente, segurando com mais força a cintura deste. Aproximou-se a ponto de roçar de leve seus lábios no outro, olhando-o fixamente.

"— Não me lembro de ter lhe dito para dar tanta atenção aquela humana..."

"— Tente recordar, meu Mestre, mandastes cuidar dela..."

"— Isto se resumiria a apenas mantê-la viva..." – reclamou "— Então, sua prioridade é cuidar daquela garota?"

"— Com ela viva, ou quase, Vectorius virá correndo salvá-la..." – explicou meio triste "— Assim o senhor o terá de volta..." – olhou para o chão " _E eu perderei meu valor..._ " – pensou.

"— Se é assim..." – falou meio sarcástico "— Terei que te castigar um pouco..."

"— Sim Mestre, sou um servo muito desobediente..."

O mais velho acariciou a cabeça do outro a sua frente, como se fosse um cãozinho obediente. Mas este carinho durou pouco, pois logo sua mão fechou-se firme nos cabelos deste. Segurando com tanta força que este soltou um delicioso gemido de dor.

"— Agora, me de o que é devido..." – a mão que antes segurava-lhe as mãos deste, pousou na intimidade do outro "— Aqui, quero tudo..." – sibilou, com um olhar firme no moreno, fazendo este tremer de prazer "— Se terás que ir antes com a humana, quero uma recompensa."

"— Mas estaria desobedecendo vossa ordem..." – provocou.

"— Será devidamente castigado por isso depois em meus aposentos." – adentrou com suas mãos por dentro da calça deste, segurando-lhe o membro. "— Mas por hora seu único papel é me dar prazer..."

---X---X---X---

Oroi andou lento pelo castelo, depois de ter satisfeito seu mestre, a pouco tempo, das formas que este quis no momento. Arrumava suas roupas, um pouco dolorido, mas contente por ter dado prazer àquele sensual ser.

Passou pelos longos e gélidos corredores, adentrando em uma grande porta, trancando-a em instantes.

"— Boa noite, senhorita Lucy." – falou, fazendo um suave movimento com as mãos, iluminando aquele quarto por meio de magia "— Vim ver como se sente hoje." – sorriu doce.

Olhou para esta, sentada dentro de um enorme cilindro de vidro. Vapor de gelo saia do chão deste. No lugar onde Shisue mantinha Lucy presa, e agora, por meio de sua magia necromante, mantinha-a viva. Fazendo experimentos com esta, vendo por quanto tempo um corpo morto poderia aguentar 'viver'.

"— Boa noite... Oroi..." – falou esta com um pouco de dificuldades, porém sorrindo delicada para ele "— Estou... Bem..." – sorriu graciosa como sempre para este.

"— Fico contente. O clima continua o mesmo, fico espantado em como é frio essas terras." – puxou assunto, pois não gostava de ver a solidão que aquela garota vivia.

"— Sim... Vectorius amava esse frio..." – falou nostálgica "— Parece que tudo ocorrera ontem..." – divagou, apesar dos fatos serem triste, seu belo e delicado rosto não aparentava tal tristeza.

"— Senhorita Lucy." – aproximou-se do vidro no qual esta estava "— Sinto ter que deixá-la dentro disto. Mas talvez seu amado venha lhe salvar."

"— Não... Quero ser... Salva..." – falou, abaixando o rosto "— Toda a dor, fui eu que causei... A Vectorius... Por... Minha culpa..." – forçava-se a falar.

"— Lamento... Mas se ele a ama tanto quanto vejo em seus olhos seu amor por ele..." – Oroi sorri de forma doce "— Ele diria que nada do que sofreu fora em vão, para ter um sorriso seu." – confortou-a.

"— Obrigada..." – agradece-lhe sorrindo de forma tímida "— Mas quando poderei morrer?"

"— Não posso deixar tal fato acontecer..." – sua voz ficou fria de repente, quase se culpando por ter que fazer isso a doce humana "— É de interesse de meu Mestre, que viva, da forma que der..." – parou um pouco, surpreso pelo sorriso da garota não ter sumido "— Meu Mestre deseja Vectorius para si, novamente."

"— Entendo..." – sorriu para este "— São ordens do senhor Shisue..." – ainda possuía o sorriso "— Ele nos ajudou tanto, quando precisamos... Mesmo que depois tenha feito aquilo a Vectorius..."

"— Não o odeia?"

"— Não." – respondeu sincera "— Percebi, nestes anos presa, que apesar de ser um sentimento distorcido, Shisue ama Vectorius."

"— Sim..." – suspirou meio triste.

"— Desculpe, te magoei com minhas palavras." – a loira preocupou-se.

"— Não ligue, eu sei que esta é a verdade..." – sentou-se, encostando-se no vidro "— Um dia, serei destruído, mas se isto for desejo dele..."

"— Desculpe Oroi..."

"— Já disse, não ligue." – sorriu para esta, vendo-a se aproximar de si "— Lamento, mas terei que deixá-la sozinha novamente..."

"— Tudo bem, eu entendo." – sua voz saiu doce, tocando o vidro de sua 'cela'.

"— Amanhã eu lerei algum livro para você." – avisou, tocando também no vidro, sobre a mão desta "— Mas hoje tenho obrigações." – explicou, abaixando o olhar e saindo do lugar.

"— Obrigada... Oroi..." – agradeceu, antes do moreno sair da sala.

----O---O---O----

Na escuridão da floresta, Guille tentava reconfortar Cain, que chorava em seus braços há tempos. Estavam sentados encostados em uma árvore grande. O loiro tentava a todo custo acalmar o outro, mas via cada vez mais difícil.

"— Cainzinho... Por favor, acalme-se." – tentou novamente.

"— ..." – este tentou enxugar as lagrimas, mas ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos recentes voltaram com tudo "— Guille...."

"— Calma..." – pára para pensar um instante, sorrindo amável em seguida "— Cainzinho, deve ter sido obra das plantas que te disse..." – mente um pouco, mas era a melhor alternativa "— Elas deve ter... Mordido ele." – termina de falar, assoviando como se tentando disfarçar a mentira.

"— Morder?" – enxugou as lagrimas, acreditando no loiro.

" _Ele realmente acreditou? Que fofo!_" – sorriu mais "— Sim, Cainzinho fora isso.... A essa hora o morcego deve estar chorando por não ver você por perto..."

"— Sim, fora muita irresponsabilidade a minha, deixar o Veck naquele estado sozinho..." – respira fundo, recuperando a sanidade "— Tem toda a razão... Que papelão, um Príncipe como eu, chorando deste modo." – levantou-se, sacudindo suavemente o pó de sua roupa "— Obrigado Guille." – sorriu para este.

"— Não se preocupe Cainzinho." – retribuiu o sorriso, segurando na mão deste para se ajudar a levantar.

Começaram a caminhar lento de volta para a fogueira onde estavam acampando. Cain mal via o caminho, era o loiro quem o guiava, ainda segurando em sua mão, de modo até possessivo.

Assim que chegaram lá, ambos se entreolharam por um instante, ao ver Veck chorando perto da fogueira, sentado no chão, ainda bem molhado. Rapidamente o moreno soltou a mão de que o guiava.

"— Veck?" – Cain logo correu até este, pegando no caminho uma toalha e jogando-a sobre seus ombros "— Por que não se secou e vestiu?" – perguntou preocupado.

"— Desculpa Cain..." – falou baixinho Veck.

"— Esqueça, você não está muito bem..." – tentou acalmar, pegando a toalha e terminando de secar os cabelos deste

"— Não fica bravo comigo..." – pediu triste, como uma criança que tivesse feito uma mal-criação.

Cain sorriu doce para este, acariciando-lhe a cabeça, para depois voltar a secar seus cabelos. Fazia tudo sorrindo, vendo a carinha triste do amigo logo se tornar mais alegre.

"— Pronto." –avisou o moreno, quando viu que o cabelo já estava bem seco "— Agora, vista-se ou pegará alguma doença."

"— Sim!" – levantou-se, indo logo fazer o que fora mandado.

Guille olhou toda a cena mudo, e só depois que Veck se afastou fora que chegou mais perto de Cain.

"— Hoje foi um dia cansativo..." – comentou o loiro, sentindo dores em alguns lugares de seu corpo "— Vamos todos dormir, amanhã nós estaremos renovados."

----O---O---O----

Mesmo antes do sol raiar, Cain acordara, normalmente sempre acordara primeiro do que todos mas desta vez fora até cedo de mais para si mesmo. Espreguiçou-se lento, levantando-se meio sonolento e manhoso, olhando para os amigos que dormiam pesadamente ainda.

Olhou em especifico para um destes, Veck. Este dormia que nem uma criança, agarrada a coberta e por pouco não estava chupando o dedo. Sorriu doce, afastando de sua mente alguns pensamentos estranhos, nada melhor do que tomar um banho frio.

Andou lento, procurando entre seus pertences uma toalha, e já indo em direção ao lago ali perto. Pegou a toalha e colocou perto da margem, para secar-se depois. Tirou a roupa lentamente, colocando-a peça por peça em cima da toalha.

Após fazer tudo isto, entrou devagar na água, para não fazer barulho e acordar os demais, estremecendo forte constatando que a água estava realmente muito gélida. Todavia ignorou este fato, mergulhando no lago, indo para a parte mais funda, onde a água lhe batia quase nos ombros.

Mergulhava fundo, molhando-se todo, aproveitando completamente aquele lugar, não deixando disfarçar uma alegria quase infantil que o tomou. Nunca tivera tomado banho em um lugar deste modo, tão amplo e em meio a uma mata fechada, de certo pelo modo no qual fora criado.

Nadou de um lado para o outro, sentindo sua mente leve ao não pensar em nada, mas logo pára de nadar, escutando barulhos de gente entrando na água, olhou rapidamente para s direção de onde vinha este som, percebendo que era Veck despido a entrar nesta.

"— Veck? Por que entrou?" – falou sorridente de modo inocente, como só ele poderia ser.

"— Quero brincar também." – respondeu baixo, colocando um dedo na boca, em um típico geste do uma criança.

"—Terei que secar teu cabelo novamente..."

"— Não gosta? É para cortar?" – indagou, segurando uma mexa grande de seu cabelo.

"— Não." – falou de imediato "— É lindo teu cabelo deste jeito, deixe-o assim, eu gosto dele..." – sorriu meio sem jeito "—E logo, você poderá cuidar dele sozinho novamente."

Veck começou a nadar de um lado para outro, sendo observado por Cain, este não queria correr o risco do amigo acabar se afogando. Talvez estivesse tendo zelo demais por este, sabia que mesmo estando deste modo, ele ainda era forte.

Mas o morcego logo cansou de brincar, como uma criança que enjoa rápido das coisas. Olhou malicioso para o moreno, nadando mais para perto deste, indo para a parte mais funda.

Abraçou amavelmente o amigo, aninhando-se neste, infantilmente. Cain por sua vez, retribuiu aquele abraço, mas logo se separou ao sentir um estranho aperto em seu coração, com tanta proximidade.

Não entendia, mas em seu intimo, parecia que queria algo cujo não sabia o que era. Ficou olhando para Veck, a sua frente, meio corado sem saber novamente o motivo. Este não gostou de ser separado do moreno, e logo voltou a se aproximar, segurando-o firme pelos ombros agora.

"— Tenho um pouco de fome..." – avisou.

Cain estremeceu, lembrando-se do ocorrido do dia anterior. Mas desta vez respirou fundo, desta vez não seria igual a outra, desta vez o amigo apenas queria se alimentar.

"— Se quiser, pode morder..." – mal pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

Tentava compreender o motivo, mas cada vez menos se importava com seu orgulho, deixando o amigo fazer o que bem entender, mordendo-o da forma que desejar. Talvez, o único motivo que lhe vinha em mente, era o peso na consciência por ter deixado seu amigo naquele estado.

O meio vampiro tirou uma mão do ombro deste, se aproximando mais, tocando-lhe de leve no rosto molhado do moreno, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça e mostrar-lhe mais o pescoço. Aproximou-se mais e mais do corpo à frente.

Cain deixou-se levar, esquecendo novamente o orgulho de ser um príncipe, deixando-se ser apenas uma comida, a refeição. Fora abraçado forte pelo outro, sentindo os lábios quentes deste em seu pescoço.

"— Morde..." – pediu.

Veck sorriu de um jeito traquina, não sendo visto pelo moreno. Afagava as costas deste em quanto brincava de lamber e beijar a area onde logo morderia, vendo as marcas aparecerem na pele clara.

"— Veck... Morde..." – voltou a pedir Cain,só que agora em quase um ofego.

Desta vez Veck lhe faz o que lhe fora pedido, mordendo fortemente, mas com zelo e cuidado o moreno, sugando-o com lentidão saboreando aquele gosto sangrento em sua boca.

Puxou ainda mais Cain para si, juntando completamente os corpos, pousando uma mão de forma pervertida no fim da coluna deste.

"— Anw..." – Cain gemeu baixinho, quase inaudível, sentindo-se estranho com todo aquele contato entre os corpos.

Fechou os olhos, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Veck, estremecendo cada vez mais forte, sentindo-se misteriosamente quente, mesmo com a água gélida que os rodeavam.

"— Veck..." – pronunciou baixo o nome do amigo.

Este apenas continuou com sua mordida, descendo cada vez mais aquela mão pervertida, apertando descaradamente e com gosto a bunda do moreno.

"— Ahwmm...?!" – fechou os olhos com mais força.

A mão desceu mais puxando a coxa deste para si, fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura. Cain acabou se deixando fazer isso, enlaçando ambas as pernas neste, ainda de olhos bem fechados, gemendo fraco pela mordida e algumas sensações estranhas de seu corpo.

Era fácil para Veck aguentar Cain deste modo, afinal, estavam na água nenhum esforço era preciso ser feito. Por este motivo suas mãos vagavam livremente pelo corpo tão colado ao seu.

Mesmo sem perceber, o moreno esfregava-se de encontro ao corpo do amigo. E este logo lhe soltou o pescoço, sentindo satisfeito, fiando apenas a lamber-lhe freneticamente de modo erótico a area, não parando mesmo quando notou que a ferida se fechou.

"— Cain..." – falou rouco, beijando felinamente o pescoço, esfregando-se contra este também "— Hum..." – suas mãos apertavam cada parte daquele corpo sendo suspenso por si.

"— Ahnw..."

"— Vectorius Razard e Cain Radiance...!" – sou firme e repreensiva a vos do Guille.

Cain rapidamente abriu os olhos, afastando-se do amigo desesperadamente. Olhou para o loiro, vendo este com um olhar frio, com as mãos na cintura, parado em pé na margem do lago.

"— O que estão fazendo?" – indagou, batendo um pé no chão repetidas vezes, e um ato de raiva e ansiedade.

"— Comendo." – respondeu um sorridente e meio corado Veck, lambendo os lábios para apreciar os resquícios de sangue neste.

"— Naquela pose?" – perguntou novamente Guille, olhando repetidas vezes de Veck para Cain.

"— Para não se afogar." – respondeu outra vez Veck, batendo com as mãos na água.

"— ..." – o loiro sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça, mas acalmou-se um pouco "— Cain..." – Chamou severo pelo nome do garoto que até agora estava quieto "— Você é um príncipe, futuro rei, não se esqueça disto."

"— Eu..." – abaixou a vista, mais corado que Veck "— Eu não poderia deixar Veck com fome..."

"— Se é isso, dê a ele o pulso." – avisou, virando-se "— Já amanheceu há algum tempo, se não notaram."

"— Já?" – o moreno olhou para cima "— Verdade..." – ruborizou mais "— Melhor sairmos dessa água..."

"— Estarei esperando fazendo um desjejum... O morcego não vai precisar comer... Ele me parece bem alimentado." – se afastou do lago.

----O---O---O----

Assim que arrumaram as coisas, já voltaram a cavalgar em direção ao destino. Cain e Guille conversavam normalmente, sobre qualquer assunto, indo cada vez mais para o centro daquela floresta.

"— Não me parece tão difícil achar esse espelho..." – comenta Cain, olhando a tudo em volta "— Só tem árvores..."

"— É..." – falou meio triste "— Não enxergo nenhuma planta para pegar a muda que eu queria... Elas vivem fugindo da gente..." – comentou pensativo.

"— De nós?" – perguntou Veck, apoiando sua cabeça nas costas de Cain.

"— De mim no caso..." – respondeu sem nem notar, só percebendo quando falou "— Por que eu estou atrás delas." – sorriu sem jeito.

"— Ainda é longe?" – perguntou o moreno.

"— Chegaremos antes de anoitecer, eu garanto." – respondeu o loiro.

Continuaram neste percurso, milagrosamente não se deparando com nada estranho pelo caminho. Chegando tranquilamente em uma enorme caverna um pouco antes do cair da noite.

Amarraram os cavalos ali perto, indo a pé até a entrada desta, olhando a escuridão lá dentro.

"— Vamos..." – avisou Cain, pegando um galho da arvore ali perto e fazendo uma tocha "— Venham atrás de mim."

Começaram a andar os três pela caverna escura, e logo estavam perdidos.

"— Você é um péssimo guia, Cainzinho..."

"— Será que era para ter virado na outra esquina...?" – indagou Cain.

"— Estamos perdidos?" – Veck pergunta.

"— Não estamos, morcego... Cainzinho, me dá isso que eu levo vocês lá."

"— Sabe onde é?" – o moreno olhou espantado.

"— Eu quis dizer... Que eu acho o caminho... Eu raramente me perco." – respondeu, rindo sem jeito.

"— Vamos por esse lado." – começou a guiar o loirinho, saltitando pelo lugar.

Veck estava o tempo todo segurando a ponta da manga da blusa de Cain, em um gesto de medo infantil.

"— Calma, logo tudo estará resolvido..." – avisou Cain, abraçando o amigo, confortando-o.

"— Sim." – acalmou-se um pouco.

"— Poderia se apresar mais?" – falou Guille mais a frente, apontando para um lado em uma bifurcação.

Andaram mais um pouco, e chegaram a uma parte grande na caverna, parecendo ser iluminada por magia. Andaram mais um pouco, vendo um pequeno lago no fundo desta.

"— Quem está ai?" – soou uma voz, que pareceu ecoar por toda a caverna "— Este lugar é restrito a caçadores, como chegaram aqui."

"— Caçadores?" – Cain perguntou.

"— Sim." – a voz soou novamente "— E o que querem aqui!?"

"— Estamos procurando o 'espelho dos pedidos'..." – avisou Guille.

"— Essa voz... "

De repente da água, surgiu um homem, usando uma capa branca com capuz, sai da água, como se esta não o tivesse molhado, ou como se respirasse nesta. Lentamente abaixou o capuz.

Um homem com cabelos vermelhos, completamente desalinhados e um olhar suave mas provocante de cor negra. Aproximou-se a passos lentos dos três, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

"— Agora sei como chegastes aqui..." – o ruivo agora olha para os outros "—Um vampiro e um amaldiçoado... Boas companhias..."

"— Onde esta o espelho?" – indagou Cain.

"— Eu sou o espelho." – respondeu o ruivo, fazendo um gesto cortes "— O que querem de mim?"

"— Curar meu amigo..." – Cain apontou-lhe Veck "—Foi culpa minha que...- "

"— Um vampiro!?" – o outro cortou a fala do moreno.

"— É meu amigo." – respondeu meio emburrado Cain.

"— Se chegaram até aqui..." – olhou para Guille "— Tiveram seus motivos..." – voltou a olhar para os outros dois "— Mas só farei se o desejo for puro... Qual o maior desejo de seu coração?" – aproximou-se de Cain.

"— Ajudar a Veck." – falou convicto.

"— E de você, vampiro, qual o desejo?"

"— O Cain." – falou sorridente Veck.

Cain olhou estranhando para o amigo, mas logo acalmou-se em ver o sorriso inocente na face deste.

"— Se não há coesão, não posso fazer nada..." – avisou o 'espelho'.

"— Não Veck... Você tem que desejar ser curado." – Cain falou para este.

"— Certo!" – acenou com a cabeça "— Quero ser curado."

"— Isso vai ser engraçado..." – comentou o ruivo, rindo baixo "— Me siga, vampiro."

Veck seguiu este até a margem do lago que era tão límpido e claro que refletia a tudo, tal qual um espelho.

"— Ajoelhe-se na margem e veja o que possui lá dentro..." – falou para Veck "—Humano, você também tem que vir. "

"— Eu ou o Guille?"

"— É você Cainzinho... Afinal é você quem quer salvar o morcego."

"— Verdade..." – começou a andar em direção a margem, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Veck, e olhando com curiosidade para o espelho d'água.

"— Agora os dois... Deixem suas mentes limpas..." – comentou o ruivo.

Guille sorria travesso em um canto da caverna, olhando a tudo com interesse, talvez a diversão fosse aumentar mais.

"— O que os dois vêem?" – perguntou o espelho.

"— Veck curado e sorrindo para mi, daquele jeito adulto dele..."

"— Cain gemendo em meus braços..." – avisou inocentemente o outro ajoelhado.

"— Que!?" – Cain olhou assustado para Veck.

"— Em quanto eu mordo ele..." – terminou de falar.

"— Bem..." – o moreno ficou extremamente vermelho, e voltou a olhar para a água, estranhando com o que via agora.

Parecia agora alguém idêntico a si, abraçado a Veck, em quanto este o mordia. Corou, vendo as mãos daquele que era tão parecido a si acariciarem o amigo de uma forma tão intima.

Sabia que não era aquele garoto, apesar da extrema semelhança. Não aguentou ver mais daquela cena, fechou os olhos com força.

"— Medo da verdade?" – o ruivo perguntou "— Mas parece que a outra metade de você não tem."

"— Yami..." – sussurrou Veck, olhando para o lago, refletindo o mesmo que Cain via.

"— Yami?" – Cain abriu os olhos, assustando-se com o que vira.

Era como e ele e um irmão gêmeo estivessem abraçados a Veck, em uma espécie de mordida muito estranha, e pecaminosa.

"— É isso que os dois desejam?"

"— Sim." – avisou Veck.

"— Desejar... Isso...?" – Cain estremeceu, vendo a coisa esquentar lá.

"— Então, realizarei..."

O homem foi par as costas destes, chutando com força cada um para dentro da água. Eles tentavam voltar à margem, mas algo parecia puxá-los para baixo.

"— Não resistam, não morreram nesta água..." – avisou-lhes.

Cain fora o primeiro a parar de resistir, levado para o fundo desta, logo em seguida fora Veck. Gui acabou caindo na gargalhada, aproximando-se do espelho.

"— Não era para brincar com eles, Espelho..." – avisou-lhe.

"— Se não quisesse isso, avisasse, Caçador."

"— Eles não sabem que eu sou isto... Mas quem importa, eu quero ver a confusão que vai se formar."

"— Não será muita... Em alguns dias ficará tudo normal." – avisou rindo.

"— Dês que o Cainzinho fique bem..."

"— E quem disse que a brincadeira não foi com este?" – riu mais.

"— O que você fez?" – segurou-lhe pela capa.

"— Como eu disse... Apenas uma brincadeira..."

Guille solta o ruivo assim que escuta barulhos na água. Olha rapidamente para esta, vendo Veck saindo desta.

"— Minha cabeça... Cadê o Cain?!" – falou meio zonzo, com os cabelos e olhos na cor natural "— Cain!?" – estendeu a mão para a água, sendo pega pela do outro, puxando-o para fora.

"— Veck? " – Cain olhou extremamente alegre para este, pulando em cima de tanta alegria "— Estais bem!"

"— Que infernos eu faço aqui!?" – saiu outra pessoa da água.

Todos olharam para Yami, que saia de lá com uma cara realmente mal humorada.

"— Este você ajuda, não é vampiro imprestável!?" – bufou de raiva, olhando atentamente para Cain.

"— COMO!?" – Cain olhou espantado, apontando para Yami.

CONTINUA...

14/11/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Pronto! O Veck voltou ao normal!

Mas e agora?

Yami e Cain um frente ao outro, o que será que vai acontecer? Muita confusão, isso eu garanto.

Ah! Aviso que agora finalmente achei uma beta para o Prison... Muito obrigada Agatha.

Fiquei com trauma depois que uma leitora me avisou de uma parte que eu errei...

"_Deixaram seus __cabelos__ presos a uma arvore, e logo trataram de fazer uma fogueira. Cain começou a fazer a janta, tendo sempre o Veck ao seu lado vendo tudo o que fazia com uma curiosidade infantil."_

Eu ri tanto quando notei isto... Pelo menos agora acho que erros tão cômicos como estes não ocorrerão mais.

**By: Toynako **


	13. Prison Magic Parte 13

Parte 13

* * *

"— Como!?"

Cain gelou ao ver alguém extremamente parecido consigo a sua frente, a única coisa que conseguiu notar que diferenciava-os eram umas marcas estranhas pelo rosto do outro, que pareciam se estender pelo corpo, tal quais os selamentos que vira na parede do local na noite que tivera que empunhar a espada que o amaldiçoou.

Observava boquiaberto aquele ser que o olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos, realmente mal humorado. Qualquer tentativa de formular alguma frase se perdia em sua garganta, morrendo por lá mesmo.

"— Agora notando..." – Yami olhou melhor para seu hospedeiro no colo do vampiro, para logo em seguida olhar para si. "— Estou livre?" – Só agora notara, talvez a pressa em reclamar com Veck o tenha feito esquecer disto.

O sorriso que o demônio dera alargou-se de uma forma quase insana. Estralou os dedos, o pescoço, a coluna, alongando-se totalmente em seguida, quase num ritual. Tanto que quem escutasse e visse aquilo chegaria a se arrepiar.

"— Cainzinho...?" – O loirinho chegou mais perto, ainda confuso com o que havia acontecido, estava preocupado com o garoto, todavia não sabia para qual olhar.

"— Você!" – O demônio apontou para Guille, estreitando seu olhar, tornando-o ameaçador. "— A primeira coisa que farei é te matar, sua coisa loira!"

Yami leva a mão à cintura, querendo brandir sua espada contra aquele humano, porém acabou por não achar esta, olhou raivoso em direção a Cain fitando-o, em sua cintura, a sua espada.

Ignorou este fato, afinal, não queria arrumar briga com seu hospedeiro. Estranhou por um instante este pensamento, pois sempre o que fazia quanto tinha a menor chance, era se livrar do dono do corpo no qual habitava.

Mas sua atenção se voltou ao loiro parado alguns passos de si. Odiava realmente aquele ser, por causa de sua ousadia. E por outras coisinhas que sabia que Cain não notava. Rosnou baixinho para ele, logo começando a andar em sua direção.

"— Que...?" – Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo o perigo o rondar, logo tratou de correr para longe, e quando olhou para trás, viu que ele também corria atrás de si. "— Ahhhhh!!!" – Corria agora de um lado ao outro, chacoalhando os braços. "— O que eu fiz!!!?" – Repetia desesperado isto, não parando de correr um instante sequer.

"— Não fez, mas queria!!!" – Respondeu aos berros, correndo atrás do loiro.

Veck olhava a tudo, tão boquiaberto quanto Cain. Não sabia se ajudara este, que pelo estado de choque estava imóvel em seu colo, ou se ia deter Yami de acabar com a raça do outro.

Deu de ombros, afinal nunca gostara mesmo do loiro, por este fato preferiu dar prioridade a seu amigo, além de tentar entender o que fazia ali naquele lugar estranho.

"— Cain... Reaja..." – Falou, sacudindo este, ignorando os berros desesperados do Guille ao fundo, que rodeava na caverna.

"— Mas... Eu... Ele... Como...?" – Não falava coisa com coisa.

"— Cain, tenho que te explicar alguns fatos..." – Não sabia por onde começar, porém sabia muito bem que teria que esconder os fatos das mordidas que dava em Yami. "— Mas antes, tenta se acalmar..."

"— ME AJUDEM!!!" – O loiro já estava começando a se desesperar, afinal, seu poder só funcionava contra vampiros, além de que, se tentasse alguma coisa, Veck notaria e isto acabaria com seu disfarce. "— Cainzinho!" – Começava a gritar por ajuda. "— Espelho!" – Não importava para qual pessoa, desde que o ajudasse. "— Morcego!!!" – Continuava a correr.

"— Para de chamá-lo de 'Cainzinho'!!!" – Reclamava Yami. "— E volta aqui, que eu te mato!"

"— AHHH!!!"

Guille corria desesperadamente, dando voltas e mais voltas dentro da caverna, até que teve a ideia de despistá-lo nas bifurcações que esta possuía. Afinal, se Cain se perdeu, este ser que era idêntico a ele se perderia também.

Começou logo a correr em direção ao túnel principal, para sair daquele lugar.

Yami corria raivoso, notando que não possuía poderes, pois se os tivesse já teria alcançado aquela coisa loira há tempos, e este já seria agora apenas um trapo. Mas já que seus poderes tinham sumido misteriosamente, usaria a força física para matar o humano.

Começou a correr mais rápido em direção a ele, afastando-se mais dos outros dois que permaneciam parados sentados perto daquele lago, mas quando quase estava para pegar o loiro, sente uma dor absurdamente grande em seu peito.

Parecia que lhe tinham arrancado metade de seu coração, a dor fora tanta que mal conseguiu reclamar por esta, somente um grunhido baixo, sufocado, saiu de sua boca, antes de cair desmaiado ao chão.

"— Cain?!" – Veck espantou-se ao ver o amigo levar a mão ao peito, olhando-o com uma agonia extrema por alguns instantes, para logo em seguida desmaiar em seus braços.

"— Melhor não separar os dois..." – O 'espelho' se aproximou, só agora fazendo Veck o notar. "— Eles ainda são um único ser..." – Sorriu travesso.

"— E o que pode acontecer?" – Indagou preocupado para este, ajeitando melhor o amigo em seu colo.

"— Nada muito grave..." – Deu uma pausa, assoviando divertidamente, como se estivesse mentindo. "— Só podem morrer..." – Respondeu, parando de assoviar e olhando maroto para este.

"— E por que me avisa só agora?!" – Veck assustou-se realmente ao notar a respiração do outro diminuir. "— Guille!" – Buscou o outro com o olhar, achando-o bem longe de si.

"— Sim!?" – Levou as mãos a boca, como que para intensificar a sua voz. "— Estou escutando." – Enquanto isso cutucava com o pé o moreno desmaiado.

"— Trás rápido o Yami para perto!" – Mandou, levantando-se e pegando Cain no colo.

Estranhou de imediato a força que estava fazendo para erguê-lo, não entendia o porque de estar debilitado daquele jeito, a única explicação era fome, mas estranhamente não a sentia.

Parecia que possuía algo corrosivo em sua garganta, não entendia o que era, e não tinha tempo para descobrir, pois o amigo vinha em primeiro lugar.

Mas agora notando, não se lembrava de várias coisas e a principal, a que mais lhe intrigava, era de como teria ido parar naquele local.

"— Eu não vou aguentar carregar ele!" – Avisou Guille.

"— Arrasta!" – Gritou, com medo de perder o amigo por algo tão banal quanto aquilo. "— Só me ajuda a juntar estes dois antes que ambos morram!" – Alertou Veck, carregando com dificuldades o Cain.

Com isso, o loiro arregalou os olhos, tratando logo de tentar a todo custo arrastar o outro, puxando-o pelos braços, conseguindo levar lentamente para mais perto do príncipe. Ainda estava muito curioso e surpreso com o que tinha acontecido com Cainzinho para poder questionar alguma ordem de Veck.

Assim que Guille e Veck se encontraram, colocaram com cuidado os dois um do lado do outro. Veck logo tratou de ajoelhar-se entre os dois, olhando do rosto de um ao outro.

Um com a feição calma e serena enquanto dormia e o outro com uma cara raivosa, mas misteriosamente sensual por natureza. Começou a dar leves tapinhas nos rostos destes, para ver se acordava-os.

"— Só mais um minutinho..." – Murmurou baixinho Cain, de forma bem manhosa, deitando-se de lado.

"— Me deixa em paz!" – Reclamou Yami, deitando-se de lado também.

" _Terei que aguentar isso?_ " – Veck olhava um de frente para o outro, de olhos fechados. "— Vamos... Acordem..." – Pediu.

"— Veck...?" – falaram juntos, abrindo os olhos lentamente, assustando-se um pouco ao encarar-se.

Era como estar diante de um espelho.

Idênticos, porém opostos.

Cain piscava os olhos aturdido, tentando entender quem ou o que era aquele ser tão parecido consigo. Nunca soube que tivesse um irmão gêmeo, esta hipótese estava longe de tentar ser cogitada.

Já Yami, olhava curioso para seu hospedeiro, nunca o tinha visto assim. Sempre via o que este via, escutava o que este escutava e infelizmente sentia o que este sentia. Todavia nunca pode vê-lo assim.

"— Quem... É você?" – finalmente Cain encontrara alguma frase perdida em sua garganta.

Levou lentamente sua mão, meio trêmula, ao rosto deste, tocando em cima de uma inscrição, curioso como sempre, em saber o que seria.

"— Eu?" – Yami sorriu. "— Gostaria de saber este fato também... Mas me chamo Yami." – Respondeu-lhe.

"— Eu explico melhor sobre o Yami para você depois Cain..." – Veck se intrometeu.

"— Yami?" – Retirou a mão do rosto deste, assustado com o que escutara. "— Estão tu és Yami!?" – Sentou-se, mais aturdido que antes. "— Eu era Yami...?"

"— Piorastes as coisas, vampiro..." – Sentou-se também, olhando com raiva para Guille em pé a alguns passos de si. "— O que fizestes seu loiro dos infernos!?" – vociferou para este.

"— Eu não fiz nada Cainzinho!"

"— ..." – Por pouco uma veia na testa de Yami não saltou de tanta raiva ao ouvir aquele nome em diminutivo. "— Não sou Cain, não acabou de ouvir meu nome!?"

"— Eu..." – O loiro correu para trás do ruivo, ficando quietinho lá, não se metendo mais na conversa.

"— Não corra atrás do Guille, Yami... Você e Cain não podem se separar muito..." – Comentou Veck.

"— Yami..." – Cain repetia baixinho este nome, tentando colocar tudo em ordem na cabeça.

"— Eu notei! Que infernos!" – Bufou de raiva. "— Quando penso que estou livre, noto que não tenho poderes, que minha espada não está comigo e que tenho que ficar perto do senhor inocência direto!" – Reclama.

"— Não confunda mais a cabeça do Cain." – Comenta Veck.

"— Ohhh! Desculpe, eu esqueci que o prefere..." – Revira os olhos, fazendo descaso daqueles dois.

"— Preferir para o que?" – Cain se intrometeu, olhando de um a outro, em uma mistura de 'dor-de-cotovelo' e confusão. "— Vejo que se conhecem muito, não é verdade?"

"— Finalmente, meu caro hospedeiro, parece que abriu os olhos para a realidade..." – Respondeu irônico Yami.

"— Na-não é assim Cain... Eu ia lhe explicar..."

"— Então, por favor, poderia fazer essa gentileza o quanto antes?" – Cruzou os braços, olhando fixamente para o amigo.

"— Bem... Por onde começo..." – Fez uma pausa, vendo antes o que iria contar para Cain. "— Yami é sua dupla personalidade, se é que se pode dizer isso... Ele é o demônio que se apossa de seu corpo, quando perde a consciência..."

"— E como se conhecem tanto?" – Cain olhara para Yami agora. "— Me lembro de ter tomado as devidas precauções contra isso..."

"— Err..." – Tentava rápido arranjar uma desculpa, afinal dizer que retirava as algemas para se alimentar estava longe de ser algo para se dizer naquela ocasião.

"— Você é sonâmbulo..." – Yami falara, vendo Veck olhar surpreso para si. "— Você as removia, esqueceu?"

"— Sonâmbulo?" – Olhava de um a outro. "— Uma vez minha irmã disse-me que me viu andando a noite pelo castelo..." – Comentou baixinho para si.

"— Caso resolvido."

"— Concordo. – Veck sorriu meio sem jeito, querendo a todo custo que aquele assunto mudasse.

"— Tudo bem." – Cain sorriu, virando-se para Yami "— Prazer, me chamo Cain Radiance." – falou cortês para este, lhe estendo a mão.

Yami abriu os olhos, e por pouco não ficou corado, levou a mão até este, apertando-a de leve. Não aguentou ver a pureza naquele olhar, fora obrigado a desviar sua vista para o chão.

"— Como eu disse... Chamo-me Yami..." – Desta vez realmente corou, algo que realmente não fazia muitas vezes, mas aquele olhar por algum motivo o desarmou.

"— Que pena..." – o 'espelho' se aproximou, metendo-se na conversa destes. "— Pensei que iriam brigar. Mal teve graça..." – Comentou.

"— Quem é você, agora notando?" – Veck olhou para ele, levantando-se em seguida do chão.

"— Eu?" – Fez uma pose dramática. "— Como não sabes quem sou..." – Dramatizou mais. "—Sou... Espelho dos perdidos." " – Respondeu enfim.

"—Espelho dos perdidos..." – Parou um pouco para tentar se localizar onde estava. "— COMO!?" – Olhou espantado para o lugar. "— De quem foi a ideia louca o suficiente de trazer um vampiro para um lugar de caçadores!?" – Veck perguntou.

"— De quem mais seria...?" – Yami se levantou também. "— Agora posso voltar a correr atrás deste loiro safado?"

"— Isso é loucura! Como não fomos encontrados por nenhuma daquelas plantas medonhas!?" – Desespera-se mais."— Cain! Nenhuma planta encostou em você, não é?!"

"— Planta? Que planta?" – Sorriu sem entender, olhando-os de baixo. "— Achamos nada não, o Guille ficou até triste por não ter conseguido uma semente."

"— Guille..." – Veck olhou raivoso para este, que se escondeu mais atrás do ruivo. "— Tinha que ser sua ideia! E se algo atacasse o Cain?! Essas plantas entram em tudo que é buraco!" – Vociferou, vendo um risinho safado deste. "— Mas acho que já sabia disto..."

"— Eu não podia fazer nada, o Cainzinho estava tão tristonho contigo morcego, que era melhor arriscar."

"— Preocupado comigo...?" – Olhou para o moreno sentado.

"— Bem..." – Este abaixou a cabeça ficando mudo.

"— Eu explico..." – Yami chegou mais perto de Veck, que instintivamente recuou um passo. "— Calma vampiro..." – Soltou um suspiro, tocando-lhe de leve no rosto, em uma quase suave caricia, em quanto se aproximava mais.

Cain olhou para cima, vendo aquela cena que logo lhe fez lembrar-se do que tinha visto na água em instantes atrás, por algum motivo sentiu-se estranho, tanto que levantou-se rapidamente separando aqueles dois.

"— Eu explico." – Cain falou, ficando entre aqueles dois, não entendendo direito o que tinha acontecido consigo.

"— ..." – O outro moreno apenas se afastou.

"— Não me importo quem diga, só me falem o que está acontecendo..." – Segurou Cain pelo pulso, fazendo o encarar. "— Me responda Cain, o que aconteceu comigo, primeiramente..."

"— Não se lembra de nada?" – Indagou, vendo que este negou com a cabeça. "— Nada mesmo...?" – Voltou a perguntar, recebendo a mesma negação.

"— Conte logo..."

"— Você... Decaiu de nível..." – Respondeu, em um tom triste e culposo.

"— Decai..." – Soltou um suspiro. "— Eu já estava pronto para isto acontecer... É o meu pagamento por não me curvar ao meu Mestre..." – Comentou baixinho.

"— Shisue..." – Cain falou baixinho o nome deste.

"— ...!" – Sentiu um arrepio forte passar pela espinha, só em ouvir o nome deste. "—Co-como sabe disto? "

"— Ele me disse... Não se lembra?"

"— A ultima coisa que me lembro é de que reclamei com você por estar com o Guille muito perto dos muros da vila..."

"— Falta de memória boa essa, não é Cain?" – Yami riu.

"— Eu..." – Cain corou com o comentário do demônio.

"— Ainda há algo que eu deva saber...?" – Olhou de um a outro. "— Não me esconda nada Cain..." – Puxou mais este, pelo pulso, para si.

Veck respirou fundo, estranhando uma fome que apoderou-se de si, seu dentes chegaram a crescer, de tanto desejar o sangue do amigo. Sua garganta queimava, de uma forma tão intensa que parecia alguma tortura feita por seu Mestre.

Não aguentou aquilo, empurrou Cain para Yami e tratou de se afastar destes, levando sua mão à boca. Olhou assustado para aqueles dois, não sabendo o que era aquilo.

"— Sentiu fome ao ter Cain assim tão perto de si...?" – O demônio indagou, segurando Cain que quase caiu com a brusquidão com que fora empurrado.

"— Calado demônio!" – Reclamou, engolindo seco, tentando se conter.

"— Veck..." – Cain o chamou baixinho. "— A culpa disto é minha... Eu o estive alimentando com meu sangue..." – Falou envergonhado.

"— Sangue..." – Sibilou pausadamente, olhando assustado para aqueles dois. "— Não..." – Não conseguiu evitar que uma lagrima solitária rolasse por seu rosto. "— Por que logo isto?"

"— Veck..." – Falaram os dois juntos, se culpando pelo estado do outro, afinal, cada um tinha sua parcela de culpa.

"— Preferia ter morrido ao provar do gosto deste pecado imundo!"

"— Não!" – Cain gritou, indo até este. "— Não pode, tem que sobreviver... Para ficar... Com-..." – Falou baixinho a ultima palavra, não conseguindo a finalizar.

"— Por quê?" – Veck olhou para este.

"— Precisamos de você!" – Yami respondeu, separando aqueles dois, tal qual Cain fizera antes. "— Eu preciso de minha liberdade e meu hospedeiro de fim para este tormento." – Falou de modo até frio.

"— Só para isto que precisam de mim...?"

"— Pare com o drama vampiro, tente usar a lógica, temos que sair deste lugar o quanto antes, não será nada bom se um caçador o pegar aqui..."

"— Sim, sim!" – Guille finalmente saiu de trás do ruivo, ficando perto destes, mas a uma distancia razoável de Yami. "— Agora podemos continuar com a nossa jornada." – Sorriu meigo para todos.

"— Coisa loira dos infernos... Se afasta de meu hospedeiro!" – Puxou Cain para si, de modo extremamente possessivo.

Todos, ficaram olhando para Yami, espantados com a reação deste. O demônio logo soltou o moreno, dando um passo para trás em seguida.

"— Este é meu corpo também e..." – Calou-se.

"— Não entendi, o que o Guille poderia fazer de mal?" – Perguntou Cain, na pura inocência.

"— Nada!" – Responderam apressadamente Yami e Veck juntos.

"— Estranho..." – Olhou curioso para o loiro, não vendo nenhum motivo para alarde.

"— Não liga para eles Cainzinho, estão só estressados com tudo o que aconteceu." – Sorriu, andando de um modo quase saltitante para perto deste. "— Será melhor sair daqui mesmo..."

"— Que pena, perderei minha diversão..." – O 'espelho' comentou, de modo pesaroso. "— Espero lembranças de todos, venham me visitar mais." – Falou sarcástico, voltando a colocar seu capuz branco, encobrindo seu rosto.

"— Não se preocupe, se tudo der certo, eu voltarei." – O loirinho deu uma piscada safada para este.

"— Fico mais contente..." – Falou pervertido, entrando na água do lago ali.

Os quatro olharam com curiosidade o homem ruivo, que adentrava na água como se fizesse parte dela, até sumir completamente.

"— E agora...?" – Cain perguntou.

"— Já ia perguntar isto..." – Yami deu um muxoxo.

"— Vamos sair o quanto antes daqui... Não pararemos nem para dormir neste lugar." – Avisou Veck, já começando a andar, e sendo seguido por todos, fazendo uma pequena magia para iluminar os caminhos daquela caverna. "— Alguém sabe o caminho... Antes que eu me perca neste lugar..."

"— Eu sei! Eu sei!" – Voluntariou-se Guille, indo agora na frente de todos, guiando-os facilmente para a saída do lugar.

Assim que saíram, Veck sentiu-se um pouco melhor, talvez aquele ar carregado que era aquela caverna de caçadores o estivessem fazendo mal. Olhou em volta, vendo a escuridão da noite os rodeando.

Não importava, iria tirar Cain e Yami o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, nunca se sabe quando uma das famosas 'plantas tentáculos' que a Associação dos Hunters tinha, teria o prazer de aparecer para fazer uma vistoria em cada canto.

Nunca entendera o gosto estranho que esses meio humanos possuíam.

Olhou de imediato para o cavalo do Guille, vendo um saco grande amarrado, sorriu notando ser seu cavalo. Foi até o animal, tirando o peso que este carregava e depositando no chão.

Não tardou em conjurar uma magia rápida para revivê-lo, fazendo um carinho na cabeça deste em quanto aguardava os outros montarem também.

"— Eu não quero ir atrás!" – Reclamou Yami, vendo que Cain sentara na frente no cavalo.

"— Porque?" – Indagou Cain, olhando para este ao seu lado.

"— Você vai dormir, e cair deste cavalo! E se você morrer eu também morro."

"— Preocupado comigo?" – Sorriu doce, descendo do cavalo. "— Devia ter dito logo."

"— ..." – Emudeceu-se, ficando com uma cara irritada, subindo e pegando nas rédeas do animal, aguardando o outro subir.

"— Estão todos prontos?" – Perguntou Veck, montando em seu cavalo, olhando para os outros, notando que já estavam todos em seus devidos lugares. "— Pois bem. Vamos sair desta floresta então!" – Começou a cavalgar.

---x---x---x---x---

"— Oroi?" – A voz doce da garota ecoou pela sala. "— Voltastes..." – Sorriu para este.

"— Como lhe prometi..." – Sorriu com igual intensidade, mostrando-lhe um livro grosso que carregava. "— Irei ler para você a noite toda, senhorita Lucy." – Avisou, indo para mais perto da cela desta, sentando-se próximo.

"— Mas... O... Senhor Shisue..." – Falou com um pouco de dificuldades, sentando-se bem rente ao vidro gélido que a prendia.

"— Ele chamara o Vitor desta vez... Duvido que o largue tão cedo." – Sua voz, por um instante, pareceu triste. "— Por isso, como fiquei sozinho, vim lhe fazer companhia." – Explicou.

"— Que historia será?"

"— Será sobre um príncipe que vence todas as barreiras para ficar com sua amada." – respondeu-lhe.

"— Romance?" – Perguntou novamente animada.

"— Sim."

Começou a ler aquele livro, de forma calma, como um contador de historias. Notara o interesse da garota sobre aquele conto, e isto lhe satisfazia. Porém mal Oroi leu algumas páginas do livro que tinha trazido, alguém abre a porta daquela sala com força, quase violência.

"— Trançado! Então fora aqui se escondeu!"

O loiro aparecera na porta, olhando extremamente raivoso para aquele outro vampiro. Estava com a roupa toda bagunçada, além de que seu cabelo mais parecia um ninho de rato. Tentou arrumar este, enquanto aproximava-se do outro.

"— Não estava a me esconder, este é meu trabalho." – Respondeu o moreno, fechando o livro e levantando-se.

"— Nosso Mestre o deseja em seu aposento..." – Vociferou a frase.

"— Realmente, deve ter sido muito tedioso para nosso Mestre, ter te usado, não é?" – Alfinetou-o sorrindo maliciosamente.

"— Estou cansado de suas brincadeiras!" – Estourou, pegando o outro pela gola da camisa e jogando-o com força no vidro, ficando a segura-lo lá "— Sou mais velho que você, sua criança metida!"

"— Podes ser velho, mas não serve para nada." – Provocou mais.

"— Pa-parem com isso..." – Lucy falou meio assustada, indo para onde Oroi estava sento preso, batendo no vidro repetidas vezes do outro lado."— Solta... Ele..."

"— Cala a boca, humana medíocre." – Vitor olhou feio para esta. "— Só não te mato sugando todo o seu sangue, por que duvido do que corra em suas veias seja isto."

"— Vitor..." – Alertou-o o moreno, sem se deixar intimidar por aquele ser. "— Não altere sua voz contra esta senhorita..."

"— Senhorita? Isso não passa de um zumbi! Se o experimento não der certo, será apenas jogada aos cães."

A garota ajoelhou-se no chão, chorando baixinho por não poder fazer nada além de servir de motivo para Vectorius ir até aquele covil.

"— O que temos aqui..." – Shisue falou, encostado a parede ao lado da porta. "— Uma humana tola a chorar e dois vampiros a brigar..." – riu, sem gentileza ou felicidade, apenas um riso áspero, cínico.

Vitor nem pode se afastar de Oroi de uma maneira mais calma, fora simplesmente jogado com força de encontro à parede daquele lugar por alguma magia desconhecida de seu Mestre, percebeu na hora que o tinha deixado furioso.

"— Mestre..." – Oroi chamou-o baixinho, abaixando a cabeça em uma reverência.

"— Já avisei, diversas vezes, que não aprecio brigas entre meus servos..." – sua voz saiu raivosa, enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram mais.

O Puro-Sangue olhou atentamente para os três, não gostava de servos desobedientes. Todos seriam castigados, de formas diferentes, pois sabia precisamente o que cada um mais odiava. Sua memória era ótima. Principalmente quando se tratava de fazer outros sofrerem.

"— Vitor, já lhe avisei que Oroi tem mais direitos que você... " – Sorriu sarcástico para este, sabia muito bem que o loiro odiava ser humilhado desta forma.

"— ..." – Abaixou a cabeça, deixando que seu cabelo loiro encobrisse uma cara raivosa que fez. "— Sim, meu Mestre..."

"— Desapareça daqui, ou será você que será jogado aos cães..."

O loiro ajeitou-se mais, e tratou de obedecer a seu Mestre, andando sempre de cabeça baixa em direção a porta. No entanto, quando ia passar por esta, sente a mão firme do mais velho em seu braço, apertando-o com tanta força que já previa que acabaria quebrando seus ossos.

"— Já devias ter aprendido a ser melhor na cama..." – Falou em alto e bom tom, com uma mescla perfeita na voz de cinismo e zombaria. "— Se continuar a não me satisfazer, não acharei utilidades para um vampiro 'medíocre' como você." – Usara de propósito a própria palavra dita por este há instantes atrás.

"— Perdão, meu Mestre... Tentarei ser melhor..." – Chegou a trincar os dentes de tanta raiva ao dizer alto aquilo, pois sabia que se tentasse falar baixinho o outro iria lhe castigar mais.

"— Perdão aceito." – Disse irônico, largando o braço deste, mas antes teve o prazer de realmente quebrar-lhe o osso.

Não se importava com o fato de ferir suas crias, nada que algumas horas reclamando de dor, não resolveriam. Aquilo que fez, era pouco, preferia mais era amputar partes, era 'belo' ver a agonia de tentar juntar a parte cortada com a outra até que cicatrizasse.

Parte por parte; ossos, tendões, cartilagens, veias, artérias, músculos e por fim a pele.

Viu sorridente seu servo sair de cabeça baixa do local, sumindo de sua vista enfim. Iria cuidar agora de outro servo, aquela garota inútil que até agora não havia trazido grandes resultados.

Começou a andar lento em direção ao vidro que esta estava, a cada passo que dava era notável a aura maligna ao seu redor junto com uma raiva que possuía no momento. Ignorou seu outro servo, não parando até que tocou no vidro da cela desta.

"— E tu, humana, já me és útil?" – indagou com impaciência.

"— Senhor Shisue... O Vectorius ele-"

"— Quieta!" – sua voz soou tão raivosa que tudo chegou a tremer em volta "— Não chame o nome da minha 'bela' criança com esta voz suave e doce..."

Odiava, literalmente, aquela humana. Antes em quanto em vida, ainda a aturava, pois tinha utilidade para esta. Nada que não lhe é útil, merece um pingo de sua atenção. Aquela humana revivida por sua magia não lhe estava trazendo lucros.

Com uma pequena magia, o vidro que a prendia desapareceu. A garota olhou assustada, pois nunca tinha sido solta desta forma. Ficou quieta, vendo aquele vampiro vir para perto de si.

"— Mestre... O que fará?" – Indagou o trançado.

"— Cale a boca você também, comporte-se como um cão e fique quieto." – Mandou, ficando com mais raiva ainda pela tentativa de protesto daquele servo.

Shisue pegou a garota pelos cabelos, trazendo-a bem para si, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos doces na cor mel. Por um instante cogitou a ideia de arrancá-los do rosto desta. Mas estava com pressa, não queria desperdiçar seu tempo com aquela humana.

Afinal, tinha mais um servo a quem domesticar, e quanto a este sabia perfeitamente o que fazer.

Segurou mais aquela garota, de jeito brusco, pouco ligando se esta se machucasse. Fincou suas garras no braço dela, arranhando com força, muita força, até chegar ao cotovelo. Rasgando sua pele clara e delicada.

"— Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Gritou de extrema dor.

"— ...!" – Oroi apenas ficou quieto, sendo obediente desta vez, porém sentido-se incomodado por aquilo.

A manga do belo vestido azul que esta usava, fora completamente rasgada. Esta chorava forte, sentindo uma dor absurda pelo que o vampiro tinha lhe feito, soluçava emitindo gemidos de dor baixinhos.

O Puro-Sangue pouco se importava para a dor daquela marionete, olhou para suas mãos, aguardando ver o vermelho pecaminoso do sangue. Todavia o que encontrou fora algo gosmento na coloração negra, aquilo definitivamente estava longe de ser sangue.

"— Ainda me és inútil!" – Jogou com força esta no chão, saindo dali e voltando a criar a cela da garota. "— Não necessito desta coisa negra..." – Limpou sua mão no vidro, espalhando aquele liquido por este. "— Seu sangue é que atrairá Vectorius..." – Avisou, dando as costas para esta.

Inútil. Era isso que aquela humana era, pois a única coisa que precisava, aquele zumbi não possuía. Mas sabia ser temporariamente, pois logo conseguiria este fato com algumas experiências.

Ignorou a dor desta, voltando sua atenção agora para o ultimo servo a ser cuidado. Andou lento até o moreno, parando a um passo deste.

"— Oroi." – Chamou-o firme. "— Suas brincadeiras estão ficando sem graça..."

"— Meu Mestre, não me movi quando Vitor quis me atacar..."

"— Pode não ter se movido..." – Deu mais um passo, ficando quase junto a este. "— Mas usastes esta boca para envenenar mais as ações dele..." – Levou um dedo aos lábios deste, arranhando-os com a unha. "— Estou errado?"

"— Na-não, meu Mestre."

"— Desta vez não serei tão bonzinho..." – Cortou com real força o lábio deste.

Viu o sangue escorrer deste local, descendo em uma trilha tentadora até o queixo, passando para o pescoço. Levantou a cabeça deste, puxando com força sua trança atrás, e não demorou em lamber desde o fim até o começo daquele rastro, terminando na boca deste.

Sorriu sensual e libidinoso, tomando posse daqueles lábios com urgência, mais arranhando-as com seus caninos do que realmente beijando, misturando as salivas ao gosto doce que o sangue deste possuía para si.

Sim. O sangue deste lhe era doce, estranhava até hoje este fato. Mas nunca parou para tentar entender o motivo disto. Sempre gostara de 'comidas' adocicadas.

O garoto não reagiu, continuou parado sem animo, deixando que seu Mestre fizesse o que quisesse, porém desta vez não era para lhe provocar, mas sim, porque não queria que este fizesse algo deste tipo perto de Lucy.

"— Queres imitar Vitor agora?" – Falou rude, segurando com força o queixo deste.

"— Mestre..." – Desviou o olhar deste. "— Isso aqui, não..."

"— Por qual motivo?" – Era lógico que já sabia que se tratava da garota ali perto. "— Te dou a oportunidade de salvar-se de tomar sangue de humanos, em troca de fazer isto aqui." – Optou entre duas coisas que sabia que este não gostaria.

"— Prefiro tomar sangue." – Falou decidido, mal pensando no que responder.

Sabia que aquela humana já sofrera demais em sua vida, e tudo o que não queria era relembrá-la da primeira vez que seu Mestre tivera Vectorius. Fechou os olhos, dendo um suspiro cansado.

"— Não foi divertido... Não tens egoísmo..." – O mais velho soltou-lhe o rosto, afastando-se em seguida.

"— Mestre?" – Abriu os olhos, vendo este indo em direção a saída.

"— O que estás esperando? Siga-me!" – falou frio, continuando a andar.

Oroi olhou mais uma vez para a garota, vendo esta triste enjaulada. Por sua culpa aquilo tinha ficado deste jeito, realmente tinha que parar de provocar o loiro. Mas não negava ser divertido ver a cara deste raivoso.

Seguiu aquele Puro-Sangue de cabeça baixa, olhando-o discretamente por entre a franja de seu cabelo. Estranhou, depois de um tempo, o caminho no qual estava indo. Pensara que seu Mestre o levaria para a ala dos servos humanos, no qual seria obrigado a se alimentar destes, se não quisesse que fossem mortos.

Mas parecia estar enganado, o caminho por qual estava indo, sabia que dava no quarto do Puro-Sangue, sorriu feliz um pouco, contente por este ter mudado de ideia.

"— Entre..." – avisou Shisue, abrindo a porta de seu quarto, olhando o outro garoto de cima a baixo. "— Só devo lhe avisar que não escaparás de alimentar-se de sangue." – Viu este entrar. "— Se continuar sem comer deste modo, podes morrer."

"— Preocupado comigo, meu Mestre?" – Seu sorriso se largou mais.

"— ..." – Ele apenas fechou a porta do quarto.

O quarto era luxuosamente grande, iluminado inteiramente por magia, livros espalhados pelos cantos em fileiras altas, indicavam claramente o quanto este gostava destes. Os temas sempre eram sobre necromancia, livros de magia negra.

Um tapete grande, de coloração vermelho-escuro, se estendia por todo o local onde a cama deste ficava. Os lençóis negros tocavam o escuro do tapete, dando um conjunto de cores mórbidas aquele lugar.

"— Preciso dizer o que quero?" – O mais velho comentou, irônico como sempre, indo em direção a sua cama, sentando-se na beirada desta, ficando a observar o outro.

Oroi chegou a lamber os lábios, vendo aquele olhar vulpino e luxurioso exclusivamente em sua direção. Tudo neste o excitava. Não tardou em aproximar-se um pouco mais daquele ser, sempre lhe sorrindo.

Lentamente começara a retirar sua roupa, sem nenhum pudor, em um contraste com a cara doce que fazia. Peça por peça era retirada instigantemente, para atiçar mais aquele Puro-Sangue.

Shisue olhava a tudo, não perdendo nenhum pedaço daquela pele que ia se mostrando aos poucos.

"— Ser observado, o excita?" – Abriu um sensual sorriso, e seus olhos brilharam com um súbito interesse.

"— Me observar, o excita?" – Sorriu com igual intensidade, completamente nu na frente deste.

"— Não me provoque minha criança." – Arrumou seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás. "— Quem acha que és para isso?"

"— Sou apenas vosso servo..." – Andou lentamente até este, ficando apenas um passo.

"— E isto lhe dá os direitos?"

"— Sou 'belo'..." – Sibilou a ultima frase de forma lenta, encarando com seu olhar esverdeado o negrume que era o do mais velho.

"— Não me recordo deste fato..."

"— Não?" – Abaixou-se, encostando sua boca no ouvido deste para continuar a falar. "— Me chamaste assim, na noite em que me acolhera..." – Sussurrou rouco.

"— Me lembro perfeitamente... Os olhos em pranto, enquanto tentava conseguir sua morte."

"— Tu és minha morte." – Avisou-lhe, sentando-se em seu colo. "— Tens o direito de decidir quando findar minha vida."

"— Não nego, é 'bela' essa sua obsessão por mim." – Levou as mãos a coxa deste, passando-as ali de modo pervertido.

"— Mestre..." – Começou a beijar o pescoço deste, sentindo o cheio másculo que dele emanava, o correr do sangue da veia ali perto. "— Me daria a permissão de morde-lo...?" – Pediu, com voz manhosa.

"— Por que devo?"

"— Pois desejo teu sangue, só o teu..." – arranhava de leve o pescoço deste com seus caninos já grandes, a ponto de pequenos filetes de sangue se formarem, nos quais eram prontamente lambidos.

"— ..."

O mais velho apenas virou o rosto de lado, exibindo mais o local, em um mudo consentimento. Algo que fora prontamente entendido pelo menor, que não conseguiu tardar em fincar-lhe as presas com força, o máximo que podia, sugando de modo quase esfomeado aquele sangue quente.

"— Mn..." – um ofego baixo saiu da boca do Puro-Sangue.

As mãos deste vagavam pelo corpo em seu colo, apertando cada detalhe, cada lugar que sabia ser erógeno daquela criança. Sua mão se esgueirou para frente, tocando de leve no membro deste, despertado-o mais.

Não conseguia evitar em estremecer a cada sugada mais forte que sentia em seu pescoço. Nunca teve o costume de ser mordido. Sempre temeram seu sangue, por ser puro, ou lhe queriam tanto a ponto de descartar o dono deste.

Todavia este vampiro era diferente, não sabia explicar como, somente sentia uma entrega por parte dele, uma total confiança em sua pessoa, uma espécie de zelo e carinho.

Porém, sabia exatamente o que este sentia por si; Paixão. O outro era criança demais para saber o que realmente é 'amor', então só lhe restava paixão, para o que este sentia por si. Não que algo disto o importava, afinal este era apenas um de seus servos...

"— Ahn... O-Oroi..." – Não conseguiu evitar em deixar o nome deste sair em um gemido.

Realmente, não tinha o costume de ser mordido, e este fato o deixava sensível a estas. Logo puxou-lhe pela trança fazendo-o parar com aquilo.

"— Chega." – Avisou categórico."— Quero este boca em outro lugar meu..." – Shisue comentou com uma voz entre uma miscelânea de virilidade e sensualidade, saindo aveludada de sua boca, em quanto era dita ao pé do ouvido deste.

"— Com todo prazer..." – Sorriu-lhe provocante e satisfeito, com seus olhos verdes agora escuros tal como jades pelo prazer. "— Meu Mestre."

---x---x---x---x---

"— Finalmente!" – Veck falou animado, ao sair daquela floresta. "— E por extrema sorte, nenhuma planta." – Avisara, cavalgando.

"— Cala a boca, vampiro, vai acordá-lo." – Reclamou Yami, referindo-se a Cain que dormira apoiado em suas costas.

Veck olhou aquela cena, era algo realmente muito raro de se ver. Principalmente por ter notado um zelo por conta do demônio para com seu hospedeiro. Não conseguia negar, estava gostando de ver os dois assim, podendo olhar para ambos, e não só um.

"— Olhando o que? Quer brigar?" – Sorriu-lhe, com esperança de luta.

"— Deste modo que está, podes até perder para o Guille." – Zombou Veck, ignorando o outro.

"— Não me lembre o nome desta coisa..."

"— Essa coisa sou eu, Yamizinho..." – Guille comentara, sorrindo doce para este.

"— Se OUSAR me chamar assim novamente, juro...Eu arranco suas cordas vocais!" – Vociferou, com extrema raiva.

"— ..." – Este apenas calou-se, emburrando-se pelo modo rude deste.

"— Que...?" – Cain despertara. "— Chegamos...?" – Indagou meio sonolento.

"—Não. " – Respondeu frio o outro moreno. "— Agora cala a boca e dorme."

"— ..."

"— Não desconte sua raiva em Cain." – O meio-vampiro reclamara.

"— Acredite, eu estou é sendo bonzinho com o 'senhor inocência'."

"— Mais um que me acha inocente..."

"— Meu caro hospedeiro... Ou admite este teu lado ou simplesmente abre o olho para a realidade... Comece tentando entender o que sente..."

"— Tentar entender o que?" – Olhou curioso.

"— Realmente, não sei como aguentam esse garoto?" – Soltou um suspiro cansado. "— Apenas esqueça o que eu disse, estás bom desta forma..."

"— Concordo..." – Murmurou Veck.

"— ...?" – Cain apenas olhava de um a outro, sem entender aquilo. "— Novamente sinto que me escondem as coisas..."

"— Impressão sua..." – Respondeu em tom extremamente irônico o demônio.

"— ...Onde vamos agora,Veck?"

"— Voltar à vila Elfic-"

"— Elfas novamente não!" – O loiro interrompera o outro, para queixar-se. "— Chega daquelas mulheres, não aguento mais."

"— ... Preciso avisar a Jiyha que me recuperei, e pegar algumas informações com ela. " – Explicou. "— Alguém está contra isto?"

Ninguém reclamara, apenas concordaram com a cabeça, já voltando a seguir o rumo a floresta onde escondia-se a aldeia.

Mal sabiam eles que a aldeia estaria em 'festa'...

CONTINUA...

17/12/09

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Mais um CAP, possivelmente o último do ano XD

Nossa, que confusão Veck, Cain, Yami e Guille ao mesmo tempo. Mas não nego que fora divertido fazer com estes.

Notaram que o lado do 'vilão' está aparecendo mais? Os planos deste estão sendo formados, para 'caçar' o pobre Vectorius.

Ah!

Gostaria de lhes perguntar algo, preferem que o CAP seja grande e demore a sair, ou que seja a metade, e por consequência seja lançado mais rapidamente?

Respondam-me, que eu irei avaliar.

**Comentário da beta:** _Nha… Yo pessoas! Aqui quem fala é Lady Kathar… Bem, agora se houver algum erro((gomenasai)) falem comigo… É maravilhoso ser beta de uma história que você ama 8)_

_Bem, está sendo ótimo betar o Prison +--------+_

_Sayonara!!! 8)_

**By: Toynako**


	14. Prison Magic Parte 14

Parte 14

* * *

Aquelas noites que se passaram foram sofridas.

Veck olhava sentado ali perto, de Yami para Cain, um deitado de costas para o outro. Sentia uma estranha fome, e toda vez que olhava para os lábios do demônio, parecia que algo corroia brutalmente seu ser. Diferente da fome que sentia ao olhar a face serena do hospedeiro deste, um calor cálido invadia sua alma.

Aquelas noites estavam realmente quentes.

Sentia-se tentado a tocá-los, agarrá-los firme pelos cabelos e lhes morder profundamente no pescoço, arrancando gemidos altos enquanto se alimentava.

Aquelas noites, definitivamente, estavam fazendo mal para o meio-vampiro.

Sorriu fraco, voltando sua atenção para aquele céu estrelado e sem lua. Estava parecendo um pervertido, pior que seu Mestre, se é que isto era realmente possível. Pelo menos não estava tendo mais nenhum pesadelo com ele.

Respirou lento, não tendo sono novamente naquela noite, como nas outras duas que se seguiram antes desta. Já estava se perguntando se voltar para a vila élfica era uma boa ideia, principalmente por um caminho mais longo.

Todavia, melhor um caminho mais longo do que o risco de alguma 'planta' aparecer... Seria algo até engraçado, o loiro correndo pelado em direção a elas, gritando algo como _'me coma!'_, ele tentando esconder Cain de alguma planta atrevida e Yami bufando de raiva, cortando todas que via.

Acabou por rir baixo de seu próprio pensamento...

...Aquelas noites, deixavam-lhe solitário.

---X---

Finalmente, após algumas noites inquietantes, os quatro retornam a vila élfica. Era bom voltar a esta, já que primeiramente teriam que avisar para todas que Veck estava bem e também, tinha que analisar o fato de Yami estar em um corpo agora.

"— Vampiro..." – Yami o chamou parando o cavalo, assim como os demais. "— Teria mais algum motivo para voltar a este lugar?" – Indagou-o olhando-o em uma mistura de descrença e ironia.

"— Nenhum." – Respondeu de imediato, olhando o portão enorme daquela muralha. "— Que desconfiança é essa?"

"— ..." – O demônio ficou mudo, apenas desceu do cavalo, ajudando Cain a fazer o mesmo.

"— Obrigado." – Agradeceu alegre o moreninho, olhando agora para o portão que permanecia fechado.

Arqueou uma sombrancelha, estranhando algo de imediato, podia-se ouvir barulhos baixos de muitas pessoas por dentro dos portões. Todavia normalmente, aquela vila era sempre quieta.

"— Guille..." – Veck chamou este, fazendo todos olharem para si. "— Pelo que notei…" – Olha para o portão de relance, voltando sua atenção para o loiro, que estava sentado no mesmo cavalo que si. "— … Pode ir tirando essa cara de emburrado e esse bico... Tenho certeza que vai adorar o que está acontecendo na vila."

Olharam novamente para Veck, não entendendo o que significava aquilo, e muito menos o que poderia ter acontecido aquela vila tão calma. Veck sorriu, vendo a atenção voltada para si, e logo desceu de seu cavalo, empurrando o loiro deste de qualquer jeito, vendo em seguida que o animal virara apenas uma pilha de ossos.

Logo, notando que todos já estavam de pé, dirigiu-se para mais perto do portão, sendo seguido pelos três.

"— Abram o portão, é Vectorius!" – Falou alto e imponente, anunciando sua presença.

Instantes depois, o enorme portão daquela muralha se abre. Cain e Yami ficaram tentando entender aquela mudança tão drástica que viam na vila, enquanto entravam nela. Já Guille estava literalmente de queixo caido, sorrindo abobalhadamente.

Elfos. Elfos em vez de só elfas. A vila estava lotada deles, em todo canto, em todo o lugar, conversando animadamente, com algumas delas. Ao olhar do Guille, cada um mais bonito que o outro, uns mais bem vestidos e enfeitados que as mulheres.

"— Morri e fui para o paraíso?!" – O loiro bradou, sorrindo abertamente, com seu olhar dourado vasculhando cada pedaço daquela 'novidade'.

Os quatro entraram lentamente, virando logo o centro das atenções daquele lugar. No entanto, Jiyha a líder, aparecera no lugar completamente sorridente, e ordenou que os outros voltassem a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

"— Que alegria!" – Falou ela, abraçando a Veck com força, e logo se afastando. "— Vectorius..." – Acariciou de leve o rosto deste, de uma forma quase maternal, e em seguida olhou para Cain. "— Agradeço a ti, príncipe, por ter ajudado a Vectorius."

"— Eu nunca deixaria um amigo naquele estado!" – Corou um pouco, se lembrando de algumas coisas, que estava decidido a esquecer. "— Ele é um amigo muito valioso..." – Falou baixinho.

"— Líder..." – Outra voz soou, baixa e meio rouca, fazendo só agora os garotos notarem um elfo alto atrás da Jiyha.

"— Fale meu filho." – Sorriu terna para este, se afastando mais do meio-vampiro.

"— Este…" – Apontou meio trêmulo para Veck. "—… É Vectorius?" – Olhou com esperança para mãe.

"— Sim, é este, meu filho."

O elfo sorriu contentíssimo, como se alegria maior não pudesse existir, e logo correu para abraçar Veck, que ficou completamente sem reações, não entendendo quem seria aquele elfo ruivo.

Após algum tempo o garoto se afasta, olhando-o animadamente. Veck então tentou reconhecer este, olhando-o fixamente, vendo que isto o fez corar levemente.

Cabelos vermelhos não tão longos, talvez um palmo abaixo dos ombros, um pouco mais alto que si, com uma franja que insistia em lhe cobrir a visão, talvez por esse motivo tivesse dois prendedores de cabelo azuis prendendo uma mecha para que não incomodasse.

Olhos tão azuis que chegavam quase a hipnotizá-lo. Tinha quase certeza de que conhecia alguém com aquele olhar, todavia só poderia estar enganado.

Suas roupas eram leves e elegantes, a camisa de uma seda vermelha meio transparente, descendo em um corte 'V' ate seu joelho, usando uma calça justa, e botas de couro. Tudo parecia dar mais destaques às curvas de seu corpo.

"— Não recorda-se de mim, Vectorius?" – Indagou o elfo, trazendo Veck de volta a realidade. "— Não?"

"— Lamento, mas não..."

"— Claro que ele não te reconheceria..." – Jiyha se intrometeu na conversa, meio curiosa pela cara de tristeza de seu filho. "— Você tinha apenas dez anos, meu filho."

O meio-vampiro abriu os olhos, voltando sua atenção fixamente para ruivo novamente, fitando intensamente aqueles olhos azuis, sabendo que já os tinha visto.

"— Nyha?!" – Veck exclamou o nome, notando o garoto concordar com a cabeça, finalmente o havia reconhecido. "— Nunca iria te reconhecer... Você cresceu tanto!"

Desta vez fora Veck quem abraçou o ruivo, apertando-o bem forte, com uma repentina saudade do outro.

Cain e Yami ficaram olhando aquele reencontro entre os dois. Guille, nem ali estava, já havia corrido há tempos, atrás de um grupo de elfos que vira assim que chegara, para se 'divertir' enfim.

"— Estás com fome Vectorius?" – Indagou o ruivo afastando-se do abraço, acariciando com ternura o rosto do mais velho.

Veck emudeceu, estava sim com fome, foram quatro longas noites em claro, olhando de Yami para Cain, e não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia se alimentado. O pior era que nem poderia comer, pois como faria isto?

Yami não poderia se afastar muito de Cain, e este definitivamente não iria querer ser mordido, agora que não precisava mais exclusivamente dele. Acabou por soltar um suspiro, olhando melhor para Nyha.

No tempo em que esteve morando no lado da vila deste, o havia mordido apenas uma vez, e somente porque o menor insistia toda hora para este ato ser consumado. Alegando que queria conhecer a sensação.

"— Não..." – Custou a responder, parando de divagar, omitindo a clara verdade.

"— Bem..." – A líder deu um passo em direção aos dois. "— Melhor voltarem para o lugar em que estavam hospedados." – Sorriu para todos. "— Lá poderão descansar um pouco da viagem."

---X---

De volta à bela casa que estavam antes, os morenos olhavam a tudo que Veck e o antigo amigo faziam, sentados em um sofá mais distante, um com simples curiosidade e outro com aborrecimento.

Nyha fazia questão de contar para todos como o 'cunhado' era antigamente.

"— Eu senti tanto sua falta Vectorius..." – Olhou para este, que estava sentado ao seu lado. "— Fiquei tão triste quando acompanhaste a loucura de minha irmã em ser uma capitã de navio..." – Comentava o ruivo.

"— Luna desejava muito sair desta vila... Ela tem um doce e indomável espírito aventureiro."

"— Como vocês se conheceram?" – Indagou Cain, querendo saber mais sobre o amigo.

"— Conheci-o quando foi expulso deste lado da vila."

"— Expulso?" – Cain olhou parta Veck, que avermelhou-se e desviou o olhar.

"— Minha irmã não aguentava mais ver as elfas com o Veck..." – Comentou o ruivo, com uma pitada de maliciosidade. "— Por isso expulsou ele para o lado dos homens." – Explicou.

"— Isso que dá ser mulherengo..." – Alfinetou Yami.

"— Elas que grudavam em mim, não tenho culpa de ser lindo." – Gabou-se.

"— Concordo..." – Respondeu o ruivo, fazendo todos olharem para este. "— Mas é verdade, não?" – Olhou de Cain para Yami, que ficaram mudos afinal.

"— ..." – Veck olhou para os três, estranhando a tudo aquilo, mas apenas deu de ombros.

"— Melhor deixarmos vocês mais a vontade..." – Fala Cain, levantando-se e olhando para Yami, que acabou por fazer o mesmo. "— Iremos procurar por Guille... Já irá escurecer." – Comentou, sorrindo gentil, mas calou-se ao ver que o amigo estava prestando mais a atenção no elfo.

"— ..." – O demônio apenas deu uma olhada raivosa para o ruivo ao lado do outro. "— Vampiro." – Chamou-o com a voz grave, tendo a atenção deste finalmente para si. "— Escutou o que meu hospedeiro disse?" – Bufou a pergunta, olhando-o com raiva.

"— Cain?" – Olhou para este. "— Lamento, disse algo?" – Perguntou, meio sem jeito. "— Eu estava distraído falando com Nyha..."

"— Tudo bem, eu sei. Só falei que vamos dar uma volta... Talvez acharemos o Guille." – Falou meio desanimado.

Nyha ficou a ver os morenos saírem dali com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios finos, contente por finalmente estar a sós com o outro. Sentou mais perto deste, assim que viu a porta se fechar, colocando discretamente uma mão em sua coxa.

Veck não notou o singelo avanço do ruivo, que se aproximava mais e mais. Seus pensamentos, no momento, estavam voltados ao moreninho, pois sabia que deveria tê-lo magoado por nem ouvir o que este falara consigo.

"— Vectorius..." – Chamou-o baixo e rouco, nos ouvidos deste, tomando de imediato a atenção deste para si, porém Veck continuava parado naquela pose, apenas fechara os olhos. "— Senti tanto tua falta... Cheguei a amaldiçoar minha irmã, por ter te levado com ela. "

"— Nyha, não culpe assim tua irmã, sabes mais que ninguém que pelo bem de todos, eu a segui também..." – Soltou um suspiro, cansado. "— Mas de todo modo isso foi inútil, pois de algum jeito meu Mestre achou este lugar..."

"— Escutei os boatos, quando cheguei... Mulheres são fofoqueiras..."

"— Desculpe pelo que fiz..."

"— Não!" – Exclamou, virando delicadamente o rosto de Veck para si, fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos. "— Todos desta vila, ficaram feliz em ver seu retorno." – Acariciou-o a face, de leve. "— Mas vejo que algo te incomoda..."

"— O que seria?" – Quis saber, tirando a mão do outro de seu rosto.

"— Fome."

"— Não tenho!"

"— Vectorius, já percebeu que..." – Aproximou-se do ouvido deste, cada palavra saia carregada de carinho e maliciosidade. "— Seus dentes estão levemente maiores. Como se desejassem sentir o calor de uma pele, rasgando-a, enterrando-se fundo e lentamente..." – Levou uma mão ao seu próprio cabelo, afastando uma mecha ruiva de seu pescoço, jogando-a para trás. "— Me morda..." – Pediu, quase num gemido.

Veck engoliu a seco, sentindo sua fome aumentar. Energias élficas eram tão boas quanto as malignas, todavia tinha um gosto pessoal pela última. Olhou para aquele pescoço claro, estremecendo ao sentir um aperto descarado em sua coxa.

Sua mente voltou a vagar por um instante, ultimamente estava fazendo muito isso, talvez fosse a fome. Lembrou-se de quando o elfo era apenas um garotinho de dez anos, de quando fora expulso por Luna, deste lado da vila.

Felizmente, achara uma boa companhia assim que botara os pés na outra vila. Estranhou de imediato, um garotinho que correu sorridente em sua direção e o abraçou, fora tão de imediato e repentino que até perdera o equilíbrio, indo ao chão com este ainda abraçado a si.

Só depois que o elfinho explicara seu parentesco. E desde aquele dia o menor insistia para que o mordesse, assim como sabia que fazia com a irmã. Resistira bravamente aqueles olhinhos azuis lhe olhando com tanta adoração por todo o tempo. Só sucumbira na noite a anterior de sua partida.

Somente naquela noite, naquela vez, atendera ao pedido do pequeno. Mordendo-o suavemente, na cama deste. Como um pequeno presente de despedida, saciado sua fome e a curiosidade infantil do ruivinho.

"— Vectorius..." – Chamou-o dengoso, notando que este não fazia nada. "— Preciso de você dentro de mim..." – Quase gemeu a frase.

Veck arregalou os olhos, não querendo acreditar no que tinha ouvido, afastou o ruivo de si imediatamente, levantando-se e olhando para este com repreensão.

"— ...O que disse?"

"— Que te quero dentro de mim..." – Repetiu, sorrindo em uma falsa ingenuidade. "— Por acaso não quer cravar suas presas em mim?"

O mais velho corou de pura vergonha das obscenidades que pensou sobre a frase do ruivo. Levou a mão à testa, massageando suas têmporas. Talvez a perversão de Guille fosse contagiosa...

"—Já está escurecendo, volte para tua casa, irei procurar por Cain e Yami." – Soltou um suspiro, acalmando-se.

"— Eles parecem gêmeos, nunca tinha visto isso." – Comentou, levantando-se.

"— Um é completamente diferente do outro, e é isso que me dá dor de cabeça." – Outro suspiro. "— Tenho que arranjar um jeito de descobrir como ajudar ao Cain."

"— E o outro? E Yami? Não quer ajudar este?"

"— Ajudando a Cain, eu ajudo a Yami..." – Parou um instante para refletir. "— Eu acho..." – Acrescentou, um pouco inseguro agora. "— Mas por enquanto, irei achá-los... Não é bom deixar Cain sozinho novamente." – Explicou.

---X---

Cain andava lentamente pela vila, sendo seguido de perto pelo demônio de muito mal humor. Já havia tentado diversas vezes iniciar uma conversa com este, todavia o outro moreno mantinha-se calado, apenas concordando ou discordando com a cabeça.

Olhou para aquele céu, que escurecia cada vez mais. Seus pensamentos estavam, misteriosamente, vagando pela cena da ultima mordida que Veck deu em si. A água o rodeando, os toques dele em seu corpo, aquela sensação estranha e boa que sentiu.

Queria voltar, mas não gostaria de atrapalhar o reencontro do seu amigo com Nyha…

"— Vamos voltar..." – Resmungou Yami, em quanto massageava as têmporas, como se sentisse incomodado com alguns 'pensamentos' do hospedeiro que em si viravam pura perversão. "— Agora!" – Falou mais alto, fazendo Cain virar-se para si, com uma cara quase surpresa.

"— Não achamos o Guille..." – Avisou sorrindo doce e voltando-se a virar para frente.

"— Para de mentir para si mesmo." – Segurou-lhe pelo braço, tomando novamente a atenção deste para si. "— Já me cansei de tuas infantilidades! Por que deixastes o vampiro com aquele orelhudo?"

"— Por que eles não se veem há anos..." – Respondeu de imediato.

"— ..."

"— Porque quer tanto voltar?" – Olhou-o curioso, ainda sendo segurado pelo braço.

"— Por que 'você' quer!"– Exclamou com raiva. "— Eu sinto o que sentes, penso o que pensas. Entretanto, entendo muito mais da vida do que um bebê que fede a leite como tu!"

"— Como ousas falar assim comigo?!" – Olhou-o com raiva e orgulho ferido.

"— Se eu não falar, ninguém falará! Seu principezinho mimado, vê se cresce!"

"— E Você, o que sabes de si mesmo?" – Esperou um pouco a resposta que sabia que não viria. "—Nada. Não estou certo?!"

"— ...Vamos..." – Amenizou a voz, sabendo que por fim seu hospedeiro tinha razão. "— Vamos voltar, aquela coisa loira está bem... Simplesmente pare de mentir para si..."

"— Sim..." – Cain abaixou o rosto, vendo o quão infantil estava sendo.

"— ..." – Soltou-lhe o braço, levando uma mão ao rosto de seu hospedeiro. "— Nunca abaixe teu rosto, existe algo diferente entre 'compreender o mundo' e 'aturar a tudo'..." – Comentou, com uma certa maturidade, acariciando de leve o rosto do outro.

"— Eu..."

Cain olhou atentamente para aquele rosto tão idêntico ao seu, tentando compreender aquelas palavras carregadas de sentido. Mas ao notar que este desviou o rosto e se afastou, logo começaram a voltar para a casa em que estavam naquela vila.

Tinha se acostumado rápido com o jeito do outro, sabia que este só falava quando fosse algo importante consigo, ou para reclamar. Voltando pelo percurso que tinha feito, todavia, logo para de andar novamente, quando sente que o outro volta a segurar-lhe pelo braço.

"— O que foi?" – Indagou, virando-se, estranhado o outro querer conversar tanto.

"— Por quê?" – Respondeu a pergunta com outra, mas ao notar cara de dúvidas do outro, logo reformula sua frase. "— Por que deixavas que um vampiro o mordesse?"

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta escutada. Aquilo parece que lhe atingiu em cheio. Não era 'um' vampiro, e sim Veck seu amigo. Por esse motivo que o ajudava. Acabou por ficar mudo por um bom tempo, apenas pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

Aquelas mordidas, sem dúvidas, o deixavam estranho. Todavia, atribuía isso ao fato de seu sangue estar sendo tirado de seu corpo, daquele jeito quase carnal.

Yami fechou os olhos, sorrindo discretamente com os pensamentos do seu hospedeiro. Não é que pudesse lê-los por completo, mas o que este pensava acabava passando por sua mente também.

Culpava-se por não ter aparecido em algumas destas mordidas em que o outro levara do vampiro. Teria sido algo tão, perverso... Aproveitar-se do Veck naquele estado em que estava...

Abriu novamente os olhos, vendo os olhos do outro ainda anuviados pelas recordações. Odiava isso. Queria que o vampiro apenas lhe mordesse, que necessitasse de sua energia maligna e não daquele patético humano a sua frente.

"— Não era um vampiro qualquer, era o Veck." – Respondeu após refletir.

O demônio franziu o cenho, sabia que a resposta seria algo do tipo, a linha de raciocínio dos humanos era algo tão banal.

"— E se ele quisesse te morder novamente agora?" – Indagou, odiando a si mesmo por sentir ciúmes.

"— Não deixaria, ele já pode cuidar de si mesmo."

"— ..."

Aquietou-se um pouco ao ouvir aquilo de seu hospedeiro, por mais que sentisse que no coração deste aquelas palavras eram desmentidas. Ansiava ter aquele vampiro só o mordendo.

Estava sendo possessivo com relação à Veck. Possessividade. Era isso que sentia, queria-o apenas para si.

Respirou fundo, tentando colocar sua mente em ordem, era claro que o que sentia não se passava de um reflexo do que seu hospedeiro sentia. Já havia passado por algo parecido com uma antiga hospedeira.

Entretanto, desta vez, remoia-se de ódio do pouco tempo em que deixara o outro com o pleno controle do corpo, para poder sentir aquele prazer que queria só para si. Não havia como negar que era um demônio e como tal era dominador em demasia.

Não aguentava mais sentir o olhar esfomeado de Veck toda a noite, indo de si para Cain e depois retornar. Nunca havia mencionado, mas não sentia sono, assim como fome, por isso ficava a noite toda esperando o outro dormir, para só assim parar de fingir que estava fazendo isto e poder observá-lo melhor.

Sabia que o vampiro ansiava morder-lhe, todavia não faria isto com o 'doce' Cain tão perto assim, qualquer um que visse como Veck estava podia notar isso, exceto, é claro, Cain.

"— Agora eu que estou sendo infantil..." – Confessou Yami, respirando cansado.

"— Como a-" – Calou-se vendo Veck se aproximar.

"— Que bom que achei vocês!" – Exclamou aliviado.

"— Que vermelhidão é essa, vampiro?" – Perguntou desconfiado o demônio, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"— Deve ser algum engano teu." – Sua voz soou séria, em quanto fitava com os olhos famintos na direção do demônio, que acabou por tremer levemente calando-se por completo.

"— Não achei Guille..." – Comentou Cain.

"— Ele está bem, deixe-o se divertir..." – Avisou Veck, sabendo que Cain nunca saberia que tipo de diversão seria.

---X---

O sol já havia raiado a um bom tempo, logo já seria hora do almoço e o loirinho ainda não havia voltado. Yami e Veck pouco se importavam cm o sumiço do outro, até achavam bom, ao contrario de Cain que já estava a se preocupar.

Eis então que este surge na porta da casa, sendo ajudado a andar pelo ruivo que ria baixinho junto deste, como se estivessem conversando o tempo todo.

"— Guille!" – Cain correu até a porta, de encontro a este, assim que os viu entrar.

O loirinho parecia, literalmente, acabado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, deixando que o dourado deste se espalhassem pelas costas, já as roupas, sempre tão ajeitadinhas estavam amassadas e até um pouco fora de lugar.

E pelo sorriso depravado no rosto, qualquer um entenderia que a noite foi boa. Bem, talvez nem todo mundo.

"— Eu soube na hora que ele era amigo de vocês e o ajudei a vir até aqui." – Avisa Nyha. "— Me parecia precisar um pouco de ajuda. Não fiz nada." – Explicou, ao ver os olhares indagadores de Veck.

"— Eu amo elfos! Eu vim parar no paraíso..." – Comentou o loiro, abraçando ao elfo e dando um beijo em sua bochecha, para logo se afastar. "— Obrigado por me ajudar, fofo."

"— Sente-se bem?" – Cain quis saber, estava curioso pelo estado do outro.

"— Sim Cainzinho! Ótimo." – Respondeu sorridente. "_Só preciso de um bom banho..._" – Pensou no final.

"— Que bom que apreciou nossa hospitalidade..." – O ruivo falou, sorrindo pervertido para Guille.

"— Muito grande a 'hospitalidade' de vocês..." – Maliciou, lambendo os lábios ao se lembrar de algumas coisas, mas logo sorriu doce para Cain. "— Cainzinho, eu irei tomar um banho, já farei algo bem gostoso para comermos." – Avisou.

"— Não vai nem descansar um pouco?!" – Nyha abriu os olhos, em completo espanto, afinal, o normal era se ficar o dia todo cansado depois do que ouvira que o loiro tinha feito.

"— Descansar? Só daquilo?" – Fez um jogo de cintura, sorrindo luxurioso só para o elfo. "— Já tive melhores..." – Calou-se, achando melhor encerrar o assunto ali. "— Irei tomar meu banho, juízo aos quatro." – Falou maroto, entrando mais na casa, indo para o banheiro.

" _Nossa..._ " – Pensou o ruivo, notando que o loiro ainda realmente poderia aguentar muito mais.

"— E tu, o que andas a fazer aqui?" – pronunciou-se Yami, sentando no sofá, olhando com raiva para o elfo.

"— Vim ver Vectorius."

"— Já não o viste?" – Alfinetou-o, sorrindo com descaso para este. "— Agora trate de ir embora orelhudo."

"— Por que deveria?" – Sorriu do mesmo modo, andando até Veck e passando a mãos pelo ombro deste. "— Só por que tu queres...?" – Tocou de leve no rosto do outro.

"— Nyha! Não o provoque, e muito menos a mim!" – O meio vampiro tratou de separar aquela mão de si, afastando-se do ruivo. "— E você Yami, comporte-se." – Olhou por fim para este.

"— Não sou um cachorro para me 'comportar'..." – Vociferou.

"— Yami..." – Cain aproximou-se deste, ao ver que acabaria dando briga aquilo. "— Não foi deste modo que Veck falou..." – Tenta argumentar, com a voz suave e amena, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"— Aviso-lhe logo, meu caro hospedeiro..." – Tocou-lhe de leve no rosto, em uma carícia completamente atípica sua, como se tivesse medo de ferir aquele ser. "— Minha paciência, para com sua pessoa…" – Sua mão desceu, fixando-se levemente no pescoço deste, ameaçando apertar a qualquer instante. "— Se esvai a cada palavra dita neste tom suave."

Um arrepio estranho passou pela espinha de Veck ao ver aquela cena, os dois tão juntos. Todavia logo despertou para a realidade, e notou o perigo ali, logo correu para tentar impedir o demônio de fazer alguma loucura.

Mas logo parou, a ver que Cain levantou uma mão, como se pedisse para não fazer nada.

"— É isto mesmo que quer?" – Indagou o moreno, em um tom sério para Yami, não aparentando medo deste. "— Acabar com tudo, sem mal começar?" – Sorria calmo, apesar da seriedade que possuía. "— Depois o infantil sou eu."

Yami olhou com mais raiva ainda para seu hospedeiro, aquele humano realmente o estava dando nos nervos, acabou por apertar mais o pescoço deste com suas mãos. Mas logo soltou ao ver que este apenas sorria para si.

"— Maldição..." – Praguejou o demônio, cruzando os braços, calando-se depois disto.

Um clima pesado se instalou no lugar, e só foi quebrado quando Jiyha entrara na casa.

"— Que caras são essas?" – A mulher perguntou, olhando a todos, notando que seu filho estava ali também. "—Nyha? O que faz aqui, pensei que estava na casa de alguma elfa. "

"— Eu estava a caminho..." – Respondeu o filho desta, com quase um contragosto. "— Mas achei o Gui no meio do caminho, e ele parecia cansado... Então eu o ajudei. "

"'_Gui'...? _" – Pensou a elfa de imediato. "— Imagino a causa do cansaço dele... Algumas elfas reclamaram do sumiço de quinze elfos..."

"— Quinze?!" – Veck falou espantado. "_Como ele deu conta de tudo isso e ainda vai fazer o almoço?!_" – Refletiu, achando impossível um humano normal fazer isso.

"— A festa devia estar boa..." – Yami comentou, rindo da cara de quase espanto do outro.

"— Pelo menos o Guille estava se divertindo, em vez de ficar sem fazer nada..." – Comentou Cain.

Todos ficaram quietos, olhando fixamente para este.

"— Meu caro hospedeiro..." – O demônio teve que respirar fundo, para não tentar esganar novamente o pescoço do outro. "— Apenas fique quieto, e sorria como um bobo, como sempre faz."

"— ...!" – Emburrou-se, mas ficou calado.

"— Agora notando... Meu filho por que ainda esta aqui?" – Jiyha quis saber, olhando fixamente para o garoto.

"— Por que prefere correr trás de vampiros dos outros, em vez das elfas." – Debochou Yami, gargalhando no final.

"— Nyha!" – Olhou deste para Veck. "— Vectorius é da sua irmã, pare com isso de querer que ele o morda." – Falou severa.

"— Morder!?" – Exclamaram Cain e Yami juntos, ambos também olhado para Veck.

"— Você morde ele...?" – Indagou o moreninho, baixo.

"— Seu vampiro desgraçado, quem te deu permissão para morder qualquer um!?" – O outro moreno também perguntou.

"— É um mal entendido!" – O meio vampiro levantou as mãos, em um sinal de paz. "— Eu não mordo o Nyha!"

"— Mas por pouco não me mordeu..." – Falou jubiloso o elfo.

"— Mas você me provocou!" – Olhou com raiva para este, tentando argumentar.

"— Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário." – Sorriu pervertido. "— E você está faminto! Isso sim. Todo mundo já notou"

Veck ficou mudo, afinal, não tinha como negar, já que todos ali já haviam notado tal fato. Respirou fundo olhando com raiva para o ruivo, afinal, dentre todas as pessoas, sabia que uma destas não notaria.

"— Veck..." – O moreninho se aproximou, olhando-o fixamente com aquele olhar ametista. "— Não está a se alimentar direito...?" – Aquele olhar, demonstrava o quanto estava preocupado. "—Por que? "

"— É... É apenas por causa da minha queda de nível..." – Achou rapidamente uma desculpa, evitando olhar naqueles olhos que o fitavam. "— Não se preocupe Cain, logo estarei bem."

"— Veck... Se quiser..." – Calou-se, sentindo uma mão firme em seu braço, logo notando que era de Yami.

"— O que dizia Cain?" – Veck perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Yami.

"— Melhor vocês discutirem mais tarde..." – Jiyha se pronunciou. "— O motivo de minha visita é para avisar-lhes que um ancião chegará nesta vila em alguns dias, e analisará melhor as algemas e o corpo do demônio."

"— Obrigada senhora Jiyha!" – Sorri agradecido para esta.

"— Por hora, gostaria de eu mesma analisar as inscrições de Yami, já que não saberemos se ficarão assim por muito tempo."

"— Oras, queres que fique despido na tua frente?" – Debochou este, fazendo pose.

"— Tens medo do que, que eu te ataque 'criança'?" – Riu da cara de raiva que o outro fez.

"— ..." – Por pouco não pulou no pescoço daquela fêmea, só não fez isso por que agora era Cain quem lhe segurava o braço.

"— Nós iremos sim, fico grato pelos seus cuidados." – Agradeceu novamente à elfa, puxando levemente Yami para a porta. "— Não sabemos se iremos demorar..." – Avisa Cain, especificamente para Veck. "— Mande o Guille comer algo, possivelmente ele irá me esperar."

"— Boazinha essa coisa loira..." – Comentou o demônio, com sua habitual ironia.

"— Não se preocupem..." – Disse Veck, vendo os três saindo daquela casa, e logo voltou a se sentar no sofá.

"— Enfim sós..." – Nyha comentou baixinho assim que não viu mais ninguém na sala, alem de Veck.

"— Você continua a ser persistente..." – Arqueou a sobrancelha, não gostando do comentário do outro. "— Por que quer tanto que eu te morda?"

"— Na primeira vez..." – Sentou-se ao lado deste. "— Fora só curiosidade infantil... Todavia depois de experimentar daquele prazer... Digo que senti uma inveja tão grande de minha irmã..."

"— Tolice tua..." – Sorriu meio com desgosto. "— Luna agora parece ter pavor que eu a morda, e não a culpo. Da ultima vez que eu a mordi, tomei fora sangue dela, e em uma enorme quantidade..." – Suspirou. "— Eu estava muito alterado no dia, por culpa de meu Mestre..."

"— Isso é normal Vectorius..." – Sentou-se mais perto, discretamente. "— Você mesmo disse que estava alterado."

"— Os fins não justificam os meios."

"— Para mim, justificam, agora se minha irmã não te entende, tenho duvidas deste amor que ela sente." – Sorriu-lhe doce, tocando no rosto.

"— Nyha..." – Afastou-se deste. "— Continua ousado e persistente..." – Olhou-o com repreensão. "— O que queres afinal?"

"— Tudo." – Respondeu de imediato, mas logo reformulou sua resposta. "— Digo, quero sentir novamente aquele prazer que senti quando me mordeu..."

"— ..."

"— Você sabe como eu fiquei depois disto... Querendo mais e não tendo. Você havia ido embora me deixando com aquela agonia..."

"— Nyha, você ainda é jovem, tem prazeres melhores que aquele. Procure uma elfa, vai ver que não estou a mentir."

"— ..." – Olhou-o com desgosto. "— Deste prazer eu conheço, e muito bem ainda. Por isso digo que prefiro ter você em cima de mim a me morder..." – Afastou o seu cabelo, para que o outro tivesse uma visão melhor de seu pescoço.

"— Pare com isso..."

"— Irei dar para você…" – Fez uma pausa, lambendo os lábios. "— O que comer." – Avisou, levantando-se.

Sorriu pervertido para meio-vampiro, ajeitando seus cabelos ruivos que insistiam em lhe cobrir a visão. Aproximou-se novamente do outro, não vendo resistência deste, sentou-se em seu colo, de frente, sobre o olhar curioso e confuso do mais velho.

Veck não fazia nada, talvez pelo fato da fome estar começando a dominar seu lado humano, ou pelo fato daquele elfinho ter crescido e se transformado em algo tão fogoso.

"— Você está com fome..." – Melodiou baixinho em seu ouvido. "— Me morda, simplesmente me morda..."

"— Não quero." – Resistiu, afinal não era bom atacar o irmão de Luna.

"— Mentira. E pare de pensar em desculpas para resistir a isso..." – Rebateu. "— Mas se é assim... Quero comprovar algo contigo."

Abraçou-o mais firme beijando de leve o pescoço do outro, saboreando pela primeira vez o gosto daquela pele clara. Nesta hora, Veck notou o jeito e modo em que estava e tentou afastar aquele ruivo de si, mas para, gemendo baixinho e estremecendo ao sentir uma mordida até forte em seu pescoço.

"— Realmente..." – Nyha falou baixinho, como se tivesse descoberto algo valioso. "—Bem que minha irmã disse que você ficava sensível quando estava com fome, e era verdade..." – Sorriu pervertido, repetindo o que tinha feito.

"— Por favor... Se quiserem fazer isso, vão para um quarto..." – Ouviu-se a voz doce, porém afiada como lâmina do loiro.

Nyha e Veck se olharam imediatamente para o Guille parado na porta da sala com uma cara de safado. Este escondia com as costas das mãos um sorrisinho de deboche ao ver o vampiro naquele estado.

"— E se o Cainzinho aparecer e ver essa pouca vergonha?!" – Alfinetou-os mais.

"— Não pense besteiras Guille." – Veck vociferou.

"— E em que eu poderia pensar, meu caro morcego? "

Veck estranhou aquela voz fria que saiu do loirinho, por um instante sentiu um medo desta. Soava-lhe de uma forma tão aterrorizantemente familiar a seu Mestre, que chegou a piscar os olhos, tentando saber se aquele ali era realmente o Guille.

"— Podem continuar se quiserem, eu irei fazer o almoço." – Deu alguns passos, em direção a cozinha. "— Por que alguns, ainda comem algo normal..." – Falou audível o bastante para os dois ouvirem, logo entrando no cômodo.

"— Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário." – Levantou as mãos, em sinal de paz.

"— Pare de falar isso. Você sempre é culpado!" – Reclamou Veck, esquecendo do que tinha pensado há instantes. "— E sai de cima de mim!" – Mandou, olhando com raiva para este. "— Pare de brincar comigo, antigamente você era apenas uma criança, mas agora se me perturbar usarei uma magia em você." – Avisou-lhe, sério.

"— Caso não saiba, eu também quero ser um bruxo. Estudei minha vida toda magia elemental. Saberei me defender de suas magias... "

"—Tua vida toda, não é nem metade da minha... Agora saia logo! " – Voltou a mandar.

"— ..." – Obedeceu, levantando-se. "— Sensível e facilmente de mau-humor... " – Lambeu os lábios. "_Meu tipo._" – Pensou, adorando mais saber que poderia provocá-lo. "— Vou ajudar o Gui a fazer a comida..." – Avisou-lhe, saindo também da sala.

"— O que será que deu nele...?" – Indagou-se Veck.

---X---

Cain e Yami entravam na casa de Jiyha e logo esta lhe pediu para que se sentassem nos confortáveis sofás da sala, e assim fizeram.

"— Filho, você irá me ajudar." – Falou a anfitriã. "— Nyha?" – Estranhou este não ter lhe respondido, e o procurou com o olhar.

"— O desgraçado orelhudo ficou..." – Bufou Yami, olhando com raiva para Cain. "— Vamos buscá-lo!"

"— Não precisa..." – Falou ela, respirando fundo. "— Deixe-o lá."

"— Não." – Olhou com mais raiva ainda para esta.

"— Deixe o Nyha lá com o Veck, pelo menos não ficará sozinho." – Comentou Cain.

"— Quanta nobreza..." – Debochou o demônio. "_Ou será lerdeza._" – Pensou por fim.

"— Bem... Pode começar." – Falou a elfa, sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para o sofá da sala.

"— Então irei me retirar..." – Avisou Cain, levantando-se do sofá.

"— ..." – Levantou-se também, porém o que fez foi empurrar de volta o outro para o lugar que estava no sofá. "— Hospedeiro, não tem nada aqui que já não tenha visto..." – Deu uma pausa olhando um instante para este. "— Afinal, este corpo é idêntico ao teu."

Yami sorriu pervertido, achando ali uma boa forma de se divertir. Levou a mão à camisa que usava, antes passando esta por todo peito, para só depois puxar a peça de roupa para cima, tirando-a de si e jogando no colo de Cain.

Este olhou tudo aquilo. Apesar de ser tão parecido, eram inconfundíveis pelos modos no quais se comportavam. Se tivessem pedido para que ele fizesse isso, provavelmente estaria morrendo de vergonha de tal ato.

O demônio sorriu pervertido, dando um olhar para seu hospedeiro, e outro para a mulher a sua frente. Levou em seguida suas mãos até a calça que usava retirando-a de forma lenta, mais provocante ainda. Voltando a jogar a peça, assim que a tirara, no outro moreno.

Sorriu malicioso, lambendo os lábios, fazendo seus dedos passarem pela roupa de baixo que usava, não tardando em tirar essa peça de roupa de si, desta vez jogando na cara no outro.

Cain apenas avermelhou-se, dobrando as roupas e colocando-as ao seu lado. Olhava espantado. Não tinha como aquele corpo ser igual ao seu. Alto, bem torneado, físico forte.

"— Já se olhou no espelho?" – Murmurou Yami, conseguindo entender o que o outro pensou.

"— Nossa, não é que o demônio é muito bem dotado?" – Comentou a Jiyha.

Yami apenas sorriu mais pervertido ainda, olhando de imediato para o outro, que ficara mais vermelho que tudo pelo comentário que a elfa fez. Logo esta nota o que tinha falado sem pensar, e cora um pouco.

"— Desculpe-me príncipe, não tive a intenção..."

"— Tu-Tudo bem..."

"— Vão ficar enrolado ou vai logo analisar esse lindo corpo que possuo?" – Indagou o demônio, vendo que os dois ficaram mais desconcertados.

"— Sim... Claro... Fique parado um instante." – Falou a anfitriã, tentando apenas olhar para aquele corpo despido como se fosse um livro.

---X---

"— A comida está pronta." – Avisou Guille, arrumando a mesa e sendo ajudado pelo elfo. "— Onde está Cainzinho?" – Indagou para si, indo até a sala e repetindo a pergunta para Veck.

"— Foi ter um encontro com uma bela elfa." – Avisou este, quase rindo da cara de puro espanto que viu no loirinho.

"— Impossível..." – Chegou a ficar pálido.

"— Por quê? É compreensível um garoto da idade dele ir atrás de uma garota, não?" – Provocou-o mais.

"— Então ele... Ele..." – Estava quase chorando.

"— Ele foi com minha mãe, pesquisar sobre aquelas escritas no corpo do Yami." – Avisou Nyha, tocando gentilmente no ombro do loiro.

"— Verdade?" – Seu olhar demonstrava uma imensa alegria ao indagar isso ao ruivo.

"— Sim, Gui."

"— E ela... É confiável...?" – Olhou-o curioso.

"— É minha mãe... É sim."

"— Só para garantir." – Sorriu doce para este, abraçando-o e dando um beijo na bochecha. "— Obrigado por ter contado, já estava me preocupando." – Afastou-se.

"— Quanta preocupação. Qual o mal do Cain sair com uma mulher?" – Veck perguntou.

"— Toda! Essas mulheres nojentas vão acabar pervertendo a cabeça doce e inocente do Cainzinho."

"— Não é porque você não gosta delas, que os outros também não gostam..." – Levantou-se.

"— Não era eu que estava a poucos gemendo com um homem no meu colo..." – Alfinetou-o, sorrindo pervertido.

"— ..!" – Preferiu ficar quieto por um tempo, não adiantava rebater aquilo. "— Fique ai, eu irei buscá-lo." – Avisou.

"— Vá rápido, antes que a comida esfrie."

"— ..." – Saiu do lugar sem falar nada.

"— Hei Gui, eles vão demorar, quer se divertir um pouco comigo?" – O ruivo falou, abraçando o loirinho por trás.

"— Não seria besta de negar isso..." – Virou-se, beijando-o de leve nos lábios. "— Vamos para o quarto..."

---XXX---

_**Era apenas um ser fraco e sem força, odiava a tudo isso, odiava ser apenas um recém nascido.**_

"— _**Horrível este! Quero outro!" – Soou uma voz de mulher.**_

_**De tão novo que era, não conseguia lembrar-se do rosto de seus próprios pais, a única coisa que tinha recordação era a cor azul. Azul era a cor de seus olhos, de ambos. Azuis intensos, sombrios, macabros ao ver de um pequeno bebê.**_

"— _**Pensei que teria meus olhos!" – Soou um homem agora. Parecia estar discutindo com a mulher. **_

"— _**Me acusa de que? Traição?! Puros sangues são raros, e só por isso estou contigo!" – A voz feminina se fez soar novamente.**_

"— _**Não quero esta coisa!" **_

"— _**Também não o quero! Deixe neste berço até morrer de fome, faremos um filho melhor." **_

_**Nada mais conseguia se lembrar. Talvez tenha ficado anos naquele quarto escuro, esperando a morte que misteriosamente não lhe aparecia. Ou simplesmente foram alguns dias, o tempo para uma criança daquele tamanho passava tão lento.**_

_**Até que um dia, viu uma luz entrar naquele lugar que estava.**_

"— _**Um bebê?" – Uma voz de criança apareceu no cômodo. "— Entendo, deve ser o primeiro filho deles..." **_

_**Não conseguia se lembrar do rosto daquela criança também, e novamente a única coisa que notava eram o brilho dos olhos. Verdes. Uma coloração diferente daqueles macabros azuis. **_

"— _**Não quero ser servo deles... Você pode os matar... Só você... Qual seu nome?" – O de olhos verdes perguntou. **_

"— _**..." **_

"— _**Entendo, nunca deve ter comido, por isso não se desenvolveu..." **_

"— _**..." **_

"— _**Não deve ter nome, não é? Eles esperavam um herdeiro com lindos olhos azuis, mas pelo que vejo devem ter odiado estes teus olhos negros..." **_

"— _**..." **_

"— _**Não me olha com essa cara... Já sei! Seu nome será Shisue!" – Sorriu para o bebê. "— Shisue. E com o sobrenome de sua família... Shisue **__**Abyssinian! Bonito não?**__** "**_

"— _**..." **_

"— _**Eu sei que não pode falar... Mas entender, eu sei que entende." – Falou animado. "— Te darei meu sangue... Virei te alimentar secretamente, até que possa se virar sozinho." **_

_**Os anos depois foram melhores do que aquele inferno sombrio do começo. Até o dia em que finalmente conseguira sair daquele berço negro que estava. Olhou para aquele quarto escuro em que estava, indo em direção a porta, mas para quando alguém a abre antes de si. **_

"— _**Já pode andar?!" **_

_**Misteriosamente ainda não conseguia recordar o rosto daquela criança, que agora já era um homem adulto. O olhar verde parecia cansado. **_

"— _**Agora que o novo filho nasceu, um de olhos azuis, eles se lembrarão de você, e virão ver se ainda está vivo..." **_

"— _**Os matarei." – Sua voz infantil saiu fria e sem emoção. **_

"— _**Que bom que já está falando comigo, Shisue... " **_

"— _**..." **_

"— _**Essa será a ultima vez..." – Cortou os próprios pulsos com uma adaga. "— Pensando bem, já tens força para me morder... Aproveite e me mate." **_

"— _**..." **_

_**E assim o fez, sem hesitar, tirou a vida daquele que o ajudou. Sorriu pecaminoso, adorando quando este caiu morto aos seus pés, e o sangue que o sujava. O resto, não fora muito difícil acabar com todos daquele castelo. Todos, não deixando uma única alma ali. **_

_**Havia sugado todos, deixando um rastro de corpos por onde passava.**_

"— _**Amargo... Só o sangue daquele olhos verdes era doce..." – Murmurou baixinho, jogando sua ultima vitima no chão. **_

---X---

"— Mestre...?" – soou uma voz doce, fazendo o puro sangue despertar.

Este então abriu os olhos, olhando fixamente para aquele garoto a sua olhos verdes preocupados consigo. Ajeitou-se no trono qual estava sentado, cruzando as pernas e olhando com raiva para este, por ter sido acordado.

"— Tendo pesadelos meu Mestre?" – Oroi se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em frente ao trono deste, olhando com luxuria para aquele ser

"— Isto não é de teu interesse..." – Sorriu com superioridade para este. "— E já que estás deste modo..." – Descruzou as pernas, com seus olhos negros brilhando com uma súbita crueldade. "— Sabes perfeitamente o que deve fazer."

O menor corou, mas lambeu os lábios ao saber o que lhe aguardaria. Não tardou em cumprir mais uma daquelas ordens de seu amado Mestre tirano. Já havia notado que para ser do agrado de seu Mestre, era preciso sempre mostrar-se obediente a todos seus caprichos.

"— Meu belo de olhos verdes..." – Falou Shisue, com uma voz aveludada e perversa, olhando para aquela criança que acatava a tudo que pedia.

CONTINUA...

05/02/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Bem... Como preferiram que os CAP fossem longos, ai está ele. XD

Teve um pouco de tudo, não? Mas alerto logo aqui, o outro CAP será bem mais quente, então para os que sofrem de hemorragia nasal, aconselho já ter toalhinhas de papel do lado.

Mais um personagem para o Prison, quanta confusão... Já tem cabelo preto, loiro, preto-azulado, prata e agora um ruivo... Só me falta querer fazer algum personagem de cabelo castanho, não? *pensando no assunto*

Agora, eu devo atualizar a FIC do -Man que tá atrasada... Já tem leitores me querendo morta por causa disto. XDDD

Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentário, sobre o Prison (e também por ler a baboseira que falo nos finais de CAPs)

**Comentário da beta:**

Oh céus….. Eu desisto de comentar isto. Preciso pegar um balde e alguns lenços, tenho uma ligeira ideia do que acontecerá. ^_ ^ E este Nyha….. Tsk Tsk. Ok, vamos entregar logo o capítulo nee? A internet aqui caiu então demorei um pouquinho mais para mandá-lo de volta. Mas está aí!

---'L. Kathar'---

**By: Toynako**


	15. Prison Magic Parte 15

Parte 15

* * *

"— Chamaste-me meu Mestre?" – Indagou Oroi, ajoelhando-se polidamente na frente da porta do quarto daquele ser malévolo.

"— Preciso de diversão..." – Avisou-lhe, ainda deitado em sua cama.

O menor então sorriu de forma tímida, sabendo que quando aquele ser queria se divertir resultava nas mais cruéis torturas. E a seu ver, as mais deleitosas. Entrou no quarto, aproximou-se logo deste, já pensando em jogar-se naqueles braços e deixar sua vida nas mãos daquele monstro da luxúria.

Todavia, parou ao ver este levantar uma mão, como se ordenasse para que ficasse onde estava.

O Puro Sangue sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, olhando malicioso para aquela criança parada a sua frente aguardando qualquer ordem de sua pessoa.

"— Oroi..." – Chamou-o rouco pelo seu nome, sabendo o que isto fazia ao corpo daquele pequeno vampirinho. "— Já fez suas obrigações, não?" – Perguntou-lhe, vendo que este discordou com a cabeça. "— Não? Então lhe castigarei." – Olhou-o frio, porém com desejo, fitando aquele corpo sem nenhum pudor.

O menor engoliu seco, sorrindo internamente e envergonhando-se por aquele olhar tão fixo em si, parecia que iria o devorar. Em um ato de timidez, levou suas mãos para frente, pousando-as em sua intimidade, tentando esconder a excitação que sentia ao ser observado de tal forma.

"— Ohhh... Está vermelhinho..." – Debochou, adorando aquilo.

"— ..."

"— Agora... Tire sua camisa." – Seu sorriso leviano se ampliou mais. "— Depois... Pode retirar a calça." – Seus olhos fixaram-se nas mãos que tentavam ocultar algo pecaminoso. "— O resto, pode ficar." – Lambeu os lábios, pensando nas diversas torturas que faria aquela bela criança.

Este assentiu com a cabeça, respirando fundo antes de acatar aquela ordem, tirando em seguida suas mãos de onde estavam deixando-as vagar pelo próprio dorso, de modo tímido e provocante, sabendo muito bem como atiçar aquele Puro Sangue.

Olhou para si mesmo, observando sua roupa, levando suas mãos até a barra da camisa, levantando-a sem dificuldades, tirando-a com sutileza e jogando-a ao seu lado, no chão. Logo encaminhou suas mãos até o cós de sua calça, passando antes pelo peito rapidamente, como se pudesse tirar algum resquício daquela peça excluída.

Desabotoou os botões daquela calça, descendo o zíper lentamente, abaixando aquela peça de cor negra com cuidado, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que estava provocando o mais velho. Não deixava seus olhos desviarem-se para este, agia com vergonha, sabendo que o ganho por esse ato seria muito melhor. Ou no seu caso, 'pior'.

Jogou aquela peça de roupa também ao seu lado, mostrando-se agora só uma roupa intima verde, quase da mesma cor que seus olhos. Acabou por colocar novamente suas mãos sobre o local, cobrindo o próprio membro que acabara por despertar mais pelo simples fato de estar mostrando-se assim para o outro.

"— Bom trabalho..." – Bateu palmas, de modo lento e debochado, olhando fixamente para aquele corpo a sua frente.

Shisue parou um instante para pensar, e seu olhar frio se estreitou de modo perigoso para o outro. Murmurou algo baixo, fazendo um suave movimento de mãos, e algo brilhou a sua frente e caiu em seu colo.

"— Ponha no pescoço, depois te darei outra coisa para usar..." – Voltou a falar, pegando aquilo em seu colo e estendendo para o menor.

Este precisou fazer um imenso esforço para esconder um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios ao escutar aquelas palmas, e ao ver o que este lhe oferecia. As vezes chegava a se odiar por gostar tanto de ser humilhado ou torturado por aquele insano ser.

Mas este mesmo ódio só aumentava um amor que nutria pelo Puro Sangue. Odiava admitir, mas amava a tudo, cada ato, cada tortura, cada mísero carinho que recebia daquele que todos diziam ser um louco sádico. O que de fato, não era mentira. Conhecia por experiência própria.

Respirou novamente fundo, andando lento e eroticamente até o mais velho, pegando aquilo que este lhe oferecia. Olhou com atenção para aquilo agora em suas mãos. Uma coleira quase toda negra se não fosse alguns detalhes em verde, possuindo um guizo no meio de cor dourada.

Não demorou em voltar para o lugar que estava e colocar esta no pescoço de modo calmo, sentindo como a mesma servia-lhe exatamente bem. Por um minuto cerrou os olhos apalpando aquele acessório em seu pescoço, mexendo com delicadeza naquele guizo que insistia em fazer um barulhinho por qualquer mísero movimento em si.

Sorriu por aquele presente, mordendo os lábios em seguida ao tentar imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de seu Mestre ao lhe dar aquilo. Não tardou agora em olhar para este, voltando a se cobrir com as mãos, que agora estavam um pouco trêmulas.

"— Serviu perfeitamente, não?" – Indagou de modo depravado.

"— Sim Mestre." – Respondeu-lhe baixinho.

O mais velho não escondeu um sorriso vulpino de pura satisfação ao notar aquelas mãos tremerem. O menor já estava daquele jeito e nem o tinha tocado, isso inflamava seu ego. Em sua mente vinham torturas cada vez mais cruéis, insanas.

Sabia que podia torturar a vontade aquele ser, assim como qualquer outro que desejasse, todavia nunca tinha encontrado um que apreciasse tanto o que fazia. Se este gostava, aproveitaria mais, iria torturá-lo, humilhá-lo, provocá-lo tanto até ver lágrimas ansiosas pelo prazer saírem daqueles olhos verdes. Só depois o possuiria como sempre faz.

Oroi perguntava-se em como poderia amar uma pessoa tão pejorativa quanto aquele Puro Sangue. Mas o que estava pensando? Sabia que também era do mesmo jeito, não tanto, mas sabia estar caminhando por esse mesmo caminho seguindo seu Mestre de perto.

Sabia perfeitamente como agradar, havia aprendido rápido, tinha conhecimento que agradando aquele ser, agradaria a si mesmo. Continuava prendendo seus risos de prazer, que morriam em sua garganta. Não queria estragar nada.

"— Tire a ultima peça que falta, e deixe suas mãos para trás." – Ordenou-lhe com a voz fria e imponente.

"— Sim, meu Mestre."

Ao ouvir aquela ordem, deixou o vermelho voltar a invadir sua face e aos poucos suas mãos trêmulas fizeram aquela ultima peça de roupa descer por suas pernas alvas e bem torneadas.

Não conseguiu esconder a real vergonha que agora estava estampada em seu rosto, ao mostrar-se completamente rígido para o mais velho. Não tendo este nem tocado em si ainda. Sem mais demoras, colocou as mãos para trás olhando para seu próprio corpo pálido e esguio.

"— Pronto Mestre, estou de vosso agrado?" – Indagou baixo, não ousando olhar para esse.

"— Falta algo..." – Respondeu-lhe, de modo pensativo.

O Puro Sangue olhou bem para aquele corpo e para as formas perfeitas que possuía, e algo lhe veio em mente. Novamente murmurou algo baixo junto com um movimento de mãos, fazendo outra luz surgir em sua frente e um objeto cair em seu colo.

"— Achei o que faltava..." – Comentou, levantando-se de sua cama.

Jogou seus cabelos negros para trás, enquanto se aproximava mais daquele outro ser tendo em mãos uma fita de grossura média de seda negra, portando outro guizo no meio desta. Notou satisfeito que só em fazer isso este tremeu em expectativa do que faria.

Colocou-a quase na ponta do membro do menor, amarrando firme em um belo laço, forte o suficiente para machucar e impedir que este gozasse antes que sua tortura se findasse.

O menor olhou um pouco surpreso para a fita e o guizo que estavam nas mãos do mais velho. E deixou um gemido baixo e rouco atravessar sua garganta de dor e prazer ao sentir aquele laço apertado sobre seu membro.

"— Que belo, agora você faz barulhos quando se move..." – Sua voz estava literalmente banhada em luxúria.

Passou suas mãos por aquele membro, movendo-o apenas um pouco, ouvindo deliciado o som do guizo pelo simples movimento que fez.

"— Lindo este som, não? Soa tão pervertido." – Comentou, sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos pois estava compenetrado em mexer naquele guizo e gerar mais sons. "— Imagine este barulhinho nos acompanhando o tempo todo..."

O moreninho amaldiçoava mentalmente aquela seda negra, até que sentiu o toque quente porém gélido de seu Mestre em sua intimidade, movendo-o fazendo aquele ruído mínimo ecoar pelo sombrio quarto.

Aquele som parecia abalar completamente seus pensamentos, a ponto de perder a razão. Era algo tão pervertido. Aquele provocante e irritante barulhinho o fazia tremer de leve, chegando a atiçar ainda mais seus sentidos, o tornando mais sensível aquele laço tão apertado.

"— Agora tire minhas roupas." – Mandou-lhe Shisue, sentando-se novamente na beirada de sua cama. "— Mas sem gracinhas, entendeu?" – Avisou-lhe em tom severo, com os olhos negros parecendo mais sombrios que o normal.

"— Sim, Mestre." – Deu ênfase a ultima palavra, sussurrando a frase em tom baixo e rouco.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos deste, mas mesmo assim foi inevitável o som dos guizos ecoarem pelo quarto. Colocou as mãos no corpo maior, tirando a roupa deste, forçando-se a segurar seus instintos de não avançar com os toques.

Se este não queria gracinhas, não ia tê-las. Tirou-lhe a blusa, jogando-a junto com suas próprias roupas. Para logo em seguida ajoelhar-se e começar a retirar a calça e a roupa intima do mais velho, ficando naquela mesma posição mesmo após livrar-se de todas as roupas do outro moreno.

Acabou por não se contender em acariciar aquelas pernas e coxas tão bem torneadas e firmes, arranhando-as bem de leve, olhando em seguida para seu rosto, levando uma mão a este e tocando nos fios negros deste, tirando-os da face do maior com cuidado.

"— Bom trabalho. Vejo que sabes se comportar quando quer..." – Estava sendo irônico como sempre, adorava brincar com aquele vampirinho. "—Agora... " – Parou um instante para pensar, apreciando a pequena carícia do outro. "— Te quero bem preparado para mim..." – Avisou-lhe.

Sorriu macabro, voltando a fazer alguma magia. Realmente magia possuía diversas utilidades. Algo novo caiu em seu colo, e logo o pegou em mãos, mostrando para o menor o que seria.

Um objeto comprido e largo em um formato deveras peculiar, precisamente um falo gigante de algum material desconhecido.

"— Ah!" – Olhou bem para aquela cara curiosa do menor. "— Não se esqueça de manter essas pernas bem abertas para que eu possa ver tudo." – Jogou aquele item para este, sentando-se melhor na cama, para apreciar o espetáculo. "— Eu falei que não pode gemer uma única vez, não?" – Zombou.

"— O... O que?" – Falou até esquecendo o que havia feito, sua voz praticamente havia sumido.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça duas vezes, não para negar, mas sim para tentar assimilar o que seu Mestre lhe dizia. Sabia que não era bom indagar sobre nada que saía da boca de seu Mestre, mas não havia como esconder a adoração e o medo ao observar aquele objeto imenso em suas mãos.

Pior. Teria que fazer sem gemer. Uma tarefa impossível, vendo a gravidade daquilo que segurava. Olhou-o com desespero verdadeiro, não sendo fruto de suas pequenas atuações, mas logo voltou com seu olhar esverdeado para o que seu tirano Mestre lhe dera.

Aquilo seria difícil. Não. Seria muito difícil. Levantou-se lento e meio temeroso, sentando-se em seguida um pouco mais afastado, mantendo as pernas abertas como o mais velho lhe ordenara.

Levou em seguida aquele objeto a sua boca, era tão grande que não conseguira colocar aquilo totalmente de encontro sua garganta, a não ser que quisesse vomitar depois. E caso fizesse isso, sabia que o Puro Sangue lhe daria algo bem maior que aquilo por repreensão.

Mesmo assim, passou a língua ali insistentemente, lubrificando-o intensamente para depois tentar forçá-lo contra seu próprio corpo. Chegava a morder os lábios com força, fazendo com que inúmeros gemidos que queriam sair, morressem em sua boca.

O trabalho era realmente árduo, não conseguia nem colocar a ponta daquele objeto dentro de si. Doía, não que isto de fato fosse tão ruim, além de que a posição não era a das melhores.

"— Boa criança..."

Deliciou-se de modo mórbido ao ver o outro lutando tanto para que não gemesse, seguindo fielmente suas ordens. Obediência o excitava tanto.

O moreninho, não aguentava mais daquela forma, logo se deitou achando assim uma pose um pouco melhor, enquanto ficava com as pernas abertas e forçava novamente aquele elemento que aos poucos, muito lentamente ia ganhando espaço.

A expressão sofrida de Oroi mostrava o quanto ele estava gostando e sentindo-se humilhado ao mesmo tempo, era uma sensação estranha, mas que inundava todo seu ser.

"— Não me lembro de ter dito 'deite-se'." – Franziu o cenho, vendo-o naquela posição no qual não podia ver o rosto deste. "— Levante seu corpo e abra mais essas pernas!" – Falou com raiva, não ligando se era difícil até respirar com aquilo dentro do outro. "— E já sabe, se ousar gemer..." – Ameaçou, com a voz tão banhada em luxúria que mais parecia um sussurro pecaminoso de um ser insano. Não que realmente não fosse. "— E mova mais esses quadris, quero ouvir mais do som do guizo!"

"— ..."

Não atreveu-se a responder, pois sabia que se abrisse a boca naquela hora, gemeria tanto que não conseguiria mais parar. Estava tentando ao máximo obedecer às ordens impostas, e estava ficando cada vez pior. Mas obedeceu-a.

Sua respiração estava mais ofegante, porém não podia nem ao menos abrir um pouco a boca. Colocava aquele objeto grande com cada vez mais intensidade e desejo dentro de si, abrindo mais as pernas para acomodá-lo.

Já estava indo a loucura com aquilo, movia-se no mesmo ritmo em que se sodomizava com aquele objeto. Fazendo o barulho dos guizos encherem aquele cômodo.

"— Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnnw..." – Não estava aguentando, abriu a boca em busca de mais ar, e acabou-se por gemer longa e prazerosamente, com a voz banhada em pura luxúria.

Não recordava da ultima vez que havia gemido tão alto assim, e nem o alívio tinha alcançado, pois ainda sentia aquela seda negra privando-o disto.

"— Pensei que fosse mais obediente..." – Murmurou enfurecido.

Levantou-se, olhando para aquele ser como se fosse um lixo só por tê-lo desobedecido. Se este tivesse acatado suas ordens, teria deixado-o se aliviar, mas ao escutar aquele gemido tão alto parecia a prova de uma rebeldia.

"— Como ousa..."

O menor fechou os olhos com força, ao ver aquele ser enfurecido aproximar-se mais de si, ele era realmente mais assustador ainda quando queria. E talvez por isso, lhe parecia mais belo.

"— Como ousa me desobedecer!"

Bateu com força naquele rosto, fazendo aquele som típico de um tapa se misturar ao guizo e assim ecoarem juntos pelo quarto. Observando aqueles lindos olhos verdes derramarem lágrimas ininterruptas, não conseguiu conter-se em abaixar-se um pouco e puxar o cabelo deste.

Beijou com fúria aquela boca, explorando-a com tudo que tinha direito, subjugando-a facilmente. Aquele rosto em prantos o estava fazendo quase jogá-lo no chão e o tomar agora mesmo, mas ainda não era hora, não depois de este tê-lo desobedecido.

"— Cale essa boca e volte a se mover, só pare quando eu ordenar..."

Beijou-o calmo e com quase carinho antes de voltar para a cama e sentar-se novamente. Quem tivesse visto aquilo e não conhecesse aquele ser vil, jurava que estava apaixonado por aquele vampirinho.

"— Como sou um Mestre bonzinho..." – Debochou, olhando o estado e as lágrimas deste. "— Deixando meu servo se divertir com um brinquedo tão bom." – Acabou por rir no final da frase, uma risada cruel e sinistra.

O de olhos verdes sentia aquelas frases doerem mais que o tapa que havia levado, apenas ficou mudo, olhando para seu Mestre por alguns instantes, perdido naqueles frios olhos negros.

Porém ainda portando aquelas lágrimas em seus olhos que lhe desciam a face, voltou a se movimentar. Não queria desapontar aquele desprezível ser que tanto o atraia. Recomeçou os movimentos de forma lenta, mantendo agora sua boca muito bem fechada, mas logo começou a acelerar os movimentos.

Esperava afoito qualquer palavra, gesto ou ação vinda do outro, tudo o que desejava no momento era este, os toques deste em seu corpo. Ainda perguntava para si mesmo como poderia gostar tanto de ser humilhado.

Às vezes sentia-se uma aberração, mas só de olhar para a face luxuriosa de seu Mestre, isto que pensava fugia de sua mente. Olhava agora fixamente para o maior, esperando, aguardando. Querendo mais que nunca satisfazê-lo naquele fetiche que estava realizando.

O Puro Sangue não conseguiu evitar levar a mão ao seu próprio membro, apertando-o com força, deixando um gemido mudo sair de sua garganta. Só de ter visto aquele espetáculo a sua frente, já havia se excitado.

Tudo. Estava adorando a tudo. Lágrimas, sofrimento, dor e prazer, tudo estava tão estampado naquele rosto que o observava tão desesperadamente esperando um fim para aquela agonia.

"— Hn..." – Por pouco não gozara só em ver a agonia daqueles olhos verdes. "— Chega." – Falou baixo, rouco de prazer, fechando os olhos por um instante, voltando a fita-lo fixamente.

Havia realmente um relance de paixão em seus olhos negros ao observar aquele ser, mas não o suficiente para apagar a ampla e crescente sombra de dominação que imperava majestosa em sua expressão.

"— Sente-se aqui. Venha sentir algo quente entrando em si." – Sua voz perdera grande parte daquele deboche irônico, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava tão afiada quanto navalha. "— Quero ouvir mais de perto o som deste guizo."

Oroi sentiu seu corpo derreter-se ao ouvir aquela ordem que tanto esperava, que tanto necessitava que saísse daqueles carnudos lábios do mais velho. Respirou fundo, sentindo um grande alivio, ao tirar aquele objeto de si.

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldades daquele chão frio, contendo-se para não correr e se jogar nos braços do outro. Sabia que tinha trabalho a ser feito, e definitivamente se fazia sem dúvidas um bom trabalho.

O barulho do guizo ecoava mais pelo quarto, fazendo seu corpo palpitar de prazer em quanto aproximava-se. As lágrimas continuavam a brotar de seu rosto, que ainda carregava uma expressão de dor pelo reprimido gozo.

"— Queres que fique de frente ou de costas para o senhor Mestre?" – Pergunta polidamente, parado em pé na frente deste, tentando controlar os soluços de dor.

"— ..." – Não disse nada, apenas puxou-o para seu colo, abraçando-o com força e desejo. "— Está machucado?" – Mal notou que perguntou isso.

Estranhou logo de imediato o motivo por ter se preocupado com a dor deste. Amava fazer os outros sofrerem e serem humilhados, mas por um momento, um curto e passageiro momento, preocupou-se com o vampirinho.

Apenas esqueceu isto, descendo suas garras pela coluna deste, chegando a feri-las, só parando quando sentiu as nádegas macias e firmes deste em contato com estas.

"— Você quer se aliviar, não?" – Perguntou, já enfiando três dedos dentro do outro, massageando-o brutalmente.

"— Shisue..." – Gemeu baixinho o nome deste, abraçando-o pelo pescoço com força, afogando seu rosto nos cabelos deste que pareciam tanto com os seus próprios.

"— Minha criança..." – Levou a mão livre ao laço, soltando aquela fita negra do membro deste.

O moreninho não teve tempo de falar nada ou fazer qualquer coisa ao sentir aquela fita ser tirada daquele lugar, jogou a cabeça para trás, finalmente podendo gozar gemendo alto, e de tão forte que fora quase desfaleceu nos braços do Puro Sangue. Sabia que se fizesse isso, iria perder quase toda a diversão, pois sabia que mesmo desmaiado o outro não pararia.

Respirou fundo, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho, tentando voltar daquele abismo de prazeres que estava. Ainda havia trabalho a fazer, tirou lentamente a mão de seu Mestre de dentro de si, olhando-o agora fixamente nos olhos.

Segurou o membro do mesmo e começou a sentar-se, sem dar descanso para si mesmo, querendo acima de tudo dar mais prazer aquele vampiro. Pressionava seu corpo contra este, contraindo seus músculos e prendendo Shisue dentro de si logo após sentar-se completamente.

"— Ahn..." – gemeu de dor e prazer, abraçando-o com força e carinho, parando de se mover, esperando a ordem seguinte.

"— Nhm!" – gemeu rouco e curto, trincando os dentes ao senti-lo sentar-se com tanta disposição em si.

Deixou-o parado daquele jeito, não que fosse para acostumar-se com seu tamanho, pois sabia que depois daquele brinquedo que dera para o menor, este devia estar agradecido por ter dentro de si algo quente e aveludado.

Só queria senti-lo daquela forma, aquele aperto que aquela criança fazia tão perfeitamente. Ficou apenas a brincar com aquele liquido branco e viscoso que havia jorrado em seu abdômen, espalhando de leve a prova do prazer masoquista do outro.

"— Que 'belo'..." – Vendo que os olhos deste brilharam ao escutar isto de si, todos naquele castelo sabiam o quão forte era aquela palavra. "— Obedece-me cegamente..." – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, como se estivesse recompensando um gatinho. "— Mova-se... Bem lento." – Deu sua próxima ordem.

"— Sim, meu Mestre." – Responde manhoso, totalmente cego pelo prazer que aquele ser sempre lhe proporcionava.

Usando seus joelhos para se movimentar enquanto apoiava-se nos ombros deste, começou a mover-se bem devagar, soltando gemidos compassados e curtos, com os olhos bem fechados, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

Realmente estava sentindo um alivio e prazer imenso ao sentir aquele membro quente dentro de si, assim como seu alivio estava pousado na barriga do mais velho, sujando-o com aquele liquido que ficara tanto tempo preso.

Oroi joga sua cabeça para trás, deixando sua longa trança grudar em suas costas suadas, deixando sua boca aberta com suspiros e gemidos escapando desta enquanto movia-se devagar, contraindo-se mais, ansiando por um aumento daquela velocidade.

O mais velho estava apreciando aquela vagarosidade, adorava se torturar com uma velocidade lenta. Estava adorando aqueles gemidos desconexos cheios de prazer, o cheiro do sexo entrando em suas narinas como um doce aroma.

Gemeu baixinho, sendo mal notado por causa dos gemidos altos do outro, assim como o barulhinho do guizo no pescoço deste. O som era fraco, por causa dos movimentos lânguidos deste.

Tocou levemente acessório que fazia barulhinho. Forçou em seguida suas unhas no ombro deste fazendo um grande e sangrento corte por toda a extensão. Não tardou em levar sua boca aquela área, lambendo e sugando com gosto cada gota daquele líquido vermelho.

"— Ahnnnn!" – Gemeu longamente o menor apreciando aquela dor em seu ombro e principalmente aquela boca.

Estremeceu ao pensar que seria mordido. Era a única coisa que lhe faltava. Ser mordido passava um prazer completamente estonteante para si. Sem duvidas uma das coisas que mais gostava era sentir aquelas presas em sua pele, arrancando a vida que corria em suas veias.

Afinal, poderia não estar mais vivo, mas a vida de alguém corria em suas veias. Presas, garras, facas, qualquer coisa que arrancasse seu sangue proporcionava-lhe prazer. Principalmente quando era pelas mãos vis daquele Mestre.

Não se conteve em fazer o mesmo naquele Puro Sangue, cravando com força suas unhas neste. Olhando para a cara de prazer que este deu. Afinal, sabia que aquele ser milenar também era masoquista como si.

"— Rápido..." – Gemeu Shisue, não aguentando mais manter-se impassível aquele prazer e aquelas unhas fincadas com tanta força em sua pele. "— Mova-se mais rápido!" – Ordenou, levando suas mãos ao quadril deste, apertando-a com força em demasia, ajudando- o assim a se mover mais rápido.

O mais novo acatou a ordem de imediato, movendo-se com mais força e velocidade, como seu Mestre havia perdido. Oh, como amava tudo isto... Agora de sua boca escapavam sussurros com palavras estranhas e desconexas, que misturavam-se aos ofegos do outro, fazendo uma sinfonia de sons.

Apertou-lhe mais a cintura, adorava escutar aqueles gemidos loucos de prazer do menor, que agora pareciam tão gananciosos e pervertidos por estar junto com aquele barulhinho que saia do guizo do pescoço deste.

Lambeu e beijou-lhe mais a pele do pescoço, removendo aquele liquido de lá. Não o morderia, não agora, essa ainda seria sua ultima tortura em tudo aquilo, principalmente por saber o tanto que este adorava ser mordido.

Atacou-lhe então nos lábios, deixando só o barulho do guizo e dos corpos se juntando ecoarem pelo lugar. Sua boca trabalhava lento, demorado, saboreando com paciência cada canto da outra boca tão suculenta.

Angulava seu quadril, indo mais fundo de encontro a este. Roubando para si qualquer gemido que este poderia fazer, em meio a aquele beijo.

Sem nenhum aviso, o menor gozara pela segunda vez no meio de toda aquela tortura, tão bem mesclada com prazer. A língua de seu Mestre era perfeitamente provocante e a mesma fazia movimentos, serpenteava-se em sua boca, chegando a ser mais alucinante.

Seus cabelos aos poucos molhavam-se cada vez com mais suor, suor este que banhava os dois corpos ali presentes, e que com certeza precisariam de um banho depois. Mas sabia que aquele ser a enfiar-se em si , ainda não se satisfaria só com aquilo. Para seu completo delírio.

Mesmo após ter alcançado seu prazer, movia-se com uma velocidade incrível, sentindo seus gemidos serem devorados por aquela boca que ainda lhe beijava, era uma troca justa, afinal deliciava-se também com os gemidos que saiam da boca do mais velho.

Shisue continuava a devorar-lhe a boca, sentindo que não aguentaria com tudo aquilo por muito tempo. Moveu-o com força, puxando para si em uma ultima estocada, mais profunda e dolorida, inundando aquele espaço estreito com o limite de seu prazer. Deixando que aquele beijo lhe roubasse seu gemido de alivio, para logo em seguida largar-lhe os lábios.

"— Minha bela criança..." – Falou baixo, ofegante, vencido pelos encantos daquele corpo menor. "— Como és delicioso..."

O trançado em um ápice de dor, sentiu-se totalmente preenchido pelo mais velho, inundado completamente pelo 'prêmio'. Tudo o que estava esperando. Um poucodepois ouviu aquelas duas palavras_... _Palavras tão profundas e arrebatadoras, palavras que Oroi sabia, que enquanto pudesse ouvi-las, teria lugar nesta vida e na mente do mais velho.

O mais velho não tardou em, finalmente, morder-lhe o pescoço, fincando suas presas com brutalidade, sugando aquele sangue com uma fome imbatível, em quanto apertava mais aquele corpo de encontro a si, sujando-se mais com aqueles líquidos brancos.

"— Te amo, meu Mestre..." – Sussurrou extremamente baixo, rente ao ouvido deste, só depois expondo um gemidinho baixinho para que só o Puro Sangue tivesse total e absoluto direito de prestigiar.

Maldita dor, a maldita e prazerosa dor que o escravizava tão fácil. Como gostava desta dor, e como gostava de seu Mestre. Não se importava que fosse apenas um substituto para a amada cria deste. Preferia iludir-se que este ainda o amaria tanto quanto o amava.

Abraçou-o com força, lambendo as pontas de seus dedos, sentindo o sangue o outro lá. Estava ficando mais amolecido, pelo gozo arrebatador e pelo prazer de ter seu sangue roubado.

"— Delicioso..." – Falou entorpecido pelo sangue, assim que soltou-lhe o pescoço, beijando o pouco sangue que escapara de sua boca, sujando seus lábios com mais daquela bela e profana cor.

Brincava com a trança deste, que estava um pouco desfeita pelos movimentos descontrolados de ambos.

"— Meu pequeno jade..." – Afastou-o um pouco de si, olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos de coloração que tanto amava.

Oroi abriu um lindo sorriso, amando mais ainda aquele ser. Voltando a sentir a mão deste passar pelo seu corpo, com certeza este ainda queria fazer muito mais.

---XXX---

Veck andava lentamente pela vila, com seu olhar esmeralda vagando pelos casais que estavam nas ruas daquela aldeia. Talvez fosse bom arranjar uma companhia também. Mas nada daquele lugar o estava atraindo.

Logo que chegou a casa da líder da vila foi entrando sem fazer cerimônia. Parou na sala, olhando fixamente para o corpo do demônio, engolindo seco ao vê-lo todo nu daquela forma.

Ficou lá, quieto, apenas olhando e olhando, notando que não tinha reparado em sua presença. Ou pelo menos estava achando isto.

"— Vai ficar secando este corpo mesmo, vampiro?" – Indagou Yami, olhando para este.

"— Que?" – Corou.

"— Chega da ficar ai, sente-se mais perto, aprecie ao espetáculo." – Alfinetou-o mais.

"— Do-do que está falando, cheguei agora." – Tentou se defender, ficando sem jeito por ter sido pego no flagra.

"— Todo mundo já havia te notado a um bom tempo..." – Virou-se para Cain, portando um sorriso nos lábios. "— Não é, meu caro hospedeiro?"

"— Sim..." – Respondeu baixinho este, corando um pouco.

"— Eu só não quis atrapalhar."

"— Vectorius, se tem tempo para ficar neste canto, venha me ajudar. Chegue mais perto." – Anfitriã da casa falou, meio aborrecida pelo ato do genro.

"— Não acho boa ideia..." – Abaixou o olhar, não querendo ver aquele corpo nu.

"— Ora Vectorius, ficando sem graça na frente de um homem, eu que deveria ficar assim." – Reclamou, olhando com desgosto.

"— Orelhuda se você soubesse das ultimas..." – Yami comentou, rindo provocantemente.

"— Que ultimas?" – Cain que indagou.

"— Nenhuma!" – Respondeu de imediato Veck. "— E podem continuar isso mais tarde? Já passou da hora de comer."

"— Não possuo fome." – Respondeu o demônio.

"— Você pode não ter, mas Cain deve estar." – Reclamou. "— Vista-se logo."

Yami rosnou raivoso, indo para o sofá e pegando suas roupas, vestindo-as com lentidão para provocar o meio vampiro. Após fazer isso, puxou a mão de seu hospedeiro. Afinal, sabia que este estava com fome realmente, só não falara nada por educação.

"— Podem ir, amanha continuarei..." – Avisou a elfa, sorrindo doce para os que pareciam irmãos gêmeos. "— Quando chegarem lá, mandem meu filho ir atrás de alguma elfa." – Pediu-os.

"— Sim, claro senhora Jiyha." – Falou cortês Cain, enquanto era arrastado para fora da casa pelo outro moreno.

---X---

Não demoraram muito a chegar a casa qual estavam. Até que estavam se acostumando com esta, já começando a mesma agradável. Entraram e não viram ninguém, já iam para a mesa almoçar quando escutam barulhos.

"— Cainzinho!" – O loirinho correu para abraçar este, mas parou no caminho ao ver o olhar raivoso do demônio.

"— Encosta nele e te mato." – Vociferou este.

"— Calma gente..." – O ruivo também apareceu.

Veck e Yami sorriram de canto, de modo bem pervertido ao notar que os dois tinham tomado banho.

"— Orelhudo, tua mãe mandou você ir atrás de elfas, e não se enroscar com os do mesmo sexo." – Brincou o demônio.

"— Eu fui convidado para almoçar, ficarei mais um pouco." – Mal ligou para o que o outro tinha dito.

"— Quem foi o desgraçado que te convidou?" – Olhou-o torto.

"— O Gui."

"— Tá explicado." – Murmurou raivoso, querendo mais ainda matar aquela coisa loira.

O almoço fora normal, assim como o resto daquela tarde. E com o cair da noite todos já iam em direção aos seus quartos. Exceto o loiro, que saíra novamente para aproveitar.

A noite fria continuava avançando lento, e todos já dormiam naquela casa, quer dizer, Cain já dormia, pois Yami apenas fingia e Veck estava em seu quarto olhando pela janela o luar.

"— Não aguento mais isso." – Murmurou Veck, desencostando-se da janela.

Rumou rápido e gatunamente para o quarto em que dormiam os outros dois. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, olhando para aqueles dois que dormiam em camas separadas.

Foi logo em direção a Cain, olhando-o ternamente, notando seu sono profundo, logo em seguida foi em Yami, olhando-o com fome e desejo contido.

"— Se quer minha energia, a tome logo." – Falou este, ficando na mesma posição de olhos ainda fechado.

O coração de Veck pulou ao ouvir aquela voz em tom pervertido quebrar o silencio do quarto.

"— Não está dormindo hoje?" – Indagou.

"— Não durmo." – Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o outro. "— Nunca dormi."

"— Nunca... Mas..."

"— Sim, eu sentia você me olhando como se quisesse me devorar apenas com o olhar..." – Lambeu os lábios.

"— Engano teu."

"— Sabes de uma coisa, para um vampiro que sabe usar magia... Esquecer-se de usar uma magia de sono é algo muito idiota, não?"

"— Magia de sono?" – Já havia sim pensando neste, mas era arriscado. "— Como se eu já não tivesse pensado nisto. Mas mesmo alguém estando sobre efeitos desta, por um barulho alto ou movimento brusco ainda pode despertar..." – Comentou, cruzando os braços.

"— E então, o que estais a esperar...?" – Retirou sua própria camisa, jogando-a no chão.

"— Como saberei que se manterá quieto?" – Indagou-o.

"— Isso só saberá se tentar..." – Provocou-lhe, lambendo os lábios.

Veck ficou um tempo mais olhando para aquele demônio sentado naquela cama, até que não aguentou mais e rumou para a de Cain, ajoelhou-se ao lado deste, fixando seu olhar naquele rosto a dormir.

Rapidamente murmurou algo em seu ouvido, a magia que deixaria o sono deste muito mais pesado. Assim que fez esta, acariciou-lhe os cabelos, de modo suave quase temeroso.

"— Por favor, não acorde..." – Falou baixinho em seus ouvidos, levantando-se em seguida.

"— Todo esse favoritismo me enjoa..." – Resmungou Yami, olhando atentamente aquela cena.

"— Agora comporte-se..." – Aproximou-se do outro, com o olhar fixo no pescoço alvo.

"— Se você se comportar também..."

"— Só quero sua energia." – Avisou, tocando de leve o rosto a frente.

"— Mas eu não quero só isso."

Yami puxou rapidamente o outro pra si, jogando-o com força na cama, ficando logo por cima. Olhou aquela face raivosa, como se tivesse sido contrariada do vampiro e apenas animou-se mais. Naquela noite, este vampiro, pagaria por tudo que fez.

"— O-o que pensa que está fazendo?" – Alarmou-se, olhando o estado em que se encontrava.

"— Shhhh..." – Pediu silencio de modo insinuante. "— Por acaso queres acordar a bela adormecida?"

Veck abriu os olhos, mais espantado ainda. Havia se metido em uma grande encrenca, principalmente pelo olhar misterioso que aquele demônio lançava para si. Tentava lutar, mas as mãos deste retiravam afoitamente sua camisa, quase não ligando se o tecido delicado rasgasse.

"— Yami, pare com isso." – Resmungou baixo, em voz autoritária.

"— Tente me impedir e eu grito..." – Olhou para Cain. "— Acho que aquele anjinho dormindo vai acabar acordando e vendo o que não deve."

"— ...!" – apenas abriu a boca, com uma fala presa na garganta.

O demônio empurrou-o mais de encontro à cama, prendendo seus braços em cima da cabeça. Nesta noite iria se divertir. Iria o fazer pagar por ter mordido seu hospedeiro. Abaixou-se, mordendo com força o pescoço deste, ferindo realmente aquela pele, notando satisfeito o remexer do outro em busca de fuga.

"— E se tentar fugir, também gritarei..." – Ameaçou-o, ficando apenas a beijar aquela area ferida.

"— O que quer de mim...?" – Indagou irritado, odiando a situação que estava.

"— Descontar minha raiva."

Soltou-lhe as mãos, afinal, sabia que se o meio vampiro fizesse algo quem sairia prejudicado mais ainda seria só este. Sentou-se então nas coxas deste, olhando-o intensamente, analisando aquele corpo.

Tremeu levemente, sentindo desejo de ter este só para si, porém sentia que não podia fazer isso. Era com se sua alma estivesse dividida entre o certo e o errado. Queria e não podia. Não fazia mesmo querendo.

Mas todo mundo tem limite, principalmente para um demônio como Yami.

Passou de leve seus dedos pelos lábios do outro, contornando-os, para logo em seguida levar estes dedos a sua boca, beijando-os com pesar, fechando os olhos e deixando uma solitária lágrima descer de seus olhos.

" _Não o entendo... Me parece tão angustiado... _" – Pensou Veck, vendo aquela cena.

Acabou por levar uma de suas mãos ao rosto daquele demônio, retirando aquela gota que descia pelo rosto. Não entendia o motivo deste estar com aquela cara, talvez estar fora do copo de Cain o estivesse fazendo mal.

"— Você está bem...?" – Indagou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo negro para trás da orelha.

"— Não... Este sentimento... Esta dor..."

"— Que sentimento? Que dor?"

"— Culpa tua... De tua escolha."

" _Novamente ele fala sobre 'escolha', mas... Do que tanto fala? _" – Pensou.

"— Calado!" – Falou mais alto, fazendo Veck olhar assustado em direção a Cain. " _Te odeio..._" – Pensou, olhando para o vampiro que prestava mais a atenção no outro. "— Não tire seus olhos de mim." – Disse mais baixo, virando o rosto do outro com as mãos.

"— O que quer de mim afinal?"

"— Já te respondi, agora cale tua boca... E evite gemer alto, seu masoquista."

Veck abriu os olhos de espanto, realmente não entendendo o que aquele demônio queria de si. Quando ia reclamar ou indagar alguma coisa, acabou por arquear, sentindo uma dor grande. Olhou para seu peito, vendo o demônio cortando-o com força, usando suas unhas.

Engoliu seco, sentindo dor, e por esse motivo se desesperou. De fato, não era mentira que era um masoquista, e tal como um sentia prazer com a dor.

"— Pare com isso..." – Resmungou baixinho, fechando seus olhos.

"— Por quê?" – Inclinou-se um pouco, sussurrando isto em seus ouvidos. "—Daqui a pouco vai gostar..."

" _Este é meu medo..._ "

O demônio continuou a cortar-lhe, cada vez mais fundo, manchando todo aquele peito branco de uma bela cor carmesim. Ficava satisfeito em ver este encolhendo-se, as mãos quase rasgando a cama de tanta força que fazia para tentar se controlar.

Abaixou-se, lambendo grande parte daqueles ferimentos, mordendo-o com força em algumas áreas. Ainda brincando-o de arranhá-lo todo.

"— Daqui a pouco você estará gemendo..." – Zombou. "— Shisue deve ter te treinado bastante..."

O meio vampiro tremeu ao escutar o nome de seu Mestre. As imagens das torturas lhe vieram em mente, e isto apenas piorou seu estado. Era impossível, Yami já o tinha machucado muitas vezes, e porque logo nesta, com Cain dormindo serenamente no quarto, que o seu 'lado masoquista' fora aparecer.

"— Você com fome ficaste tão sensível..." – Melodiou o demônio, mordendo um mamilo deste.

"— Ahn...!" – Gemeu baixinho, arqueando mais as costas. "— Pa-pare..."

"—Logo agora que está gostando..."

Veck abriu os olhos, vendo o sorriso macabro que o moreno possuía. Os lábios deste vermelhos, manchados com seu sangue. Olhou para si, vendo o estrago em seu peito. Isso estava errado, realmente errado.

"— Yami... Chega, já teve o que quer..." – Falou meio incomodado.

"— O que eu quero..." – Olhou-o com raiva. "— Não, eu ainda não tive o que quero."

Abaixou-se novamente, beijando e lambendo todo o tórax deste, notando a respiração do meio vampiro cada vez mais acelerada e medrosa, principalmente pelo motivo que sua boca descia cada vez mais.

"— Yami..." – Gemeu o nome do outro, levando uma mão à cabeça deste, inconscientemente empurrando-a mais para baixo.

Este sorriu, beijando-o mais, descendo cada vez mais, chegando ao umbigo deste, ficando a morder em volta arrancando um suspiro mais alto do outro. Olhou de imediato para a face daquele embaixo de si, se esse pudesse ser só seu...

"— O que quer que eu faça...?" – Indagou-lhe, lambendo em volta do sensível umbigo, vez ou outra enfiando sua língua dentro.

"— Nada..." – Respondeu-lhe, empurrando mais a cabeça deste.

"— Pois não parece isso..." – Zombou.

"— Pare..."

"— Verdade?"

Sorriu mais, passando suas mãos pelas laterais das coxas deste, provocando-o mais e mais, deslizando ora ou outra por cima do membro oculto deste, notando realmente que este estava apreciando a dor.

Porém não avançou mais para baixo, apenas deitou-se em cima deste, abraçando forte aquele corpo, colocando uma perna entre as dele e movendo-a de modo instigante e por demais provocante.

"— Me morda..." – Pediu baixo em seus ouvidos.

"— Ahnm..."

"— Veck... Rápido, antes que eu não me controle mais..." – Quase gemeu o pedido. "_Por que eu nunca consigo ir além...?_"

O outro estava perdido, sentindo aquele remexer em cima de si, aquela perna por demais atrevida. Mas ao ouvir aquele pedido, sua sanidade voltou um pouco, e ele pode focalizar-se em saciar sua fome.

Ambas as mãos agora estavam no cabelo deste, afastando os fios negros da visão que queria para aquele pescoço. Puxou-o mais para si, fazendo com isso este se remexer mais sobre si.

Não agüentou mais. Mordeu-o, com força, com fome, arrancando aquela energia maligna que tanto amava, ignorando o sangue que saia um pouco e escorria por entre os dois.

Yami gemeu contido, bem nos ouvidos do outro, olhando de canto de olho para Cain que dormia na cama ao lado. Sorriu triunfante por isso. Era ele que estava sendo mordido, era dele que aquele vampiro precisaria.

"— Ahn... Veck..." – Gemeu baixo, sentindo as mãos deste vagar por suas costas.

Adorava aquela dor da mordida, o prazer ao ser sugado, as mãos bobas que o outro tinha ao fazer tal ato. Movia-se mais e mais, esfregando sua coxa contra aquela área sensível deste. Seria sua tortura, queria ver o que este faria depois.

Veck agarrava-se mais e mais ao outro, sua fome ia aos poucos sendo saciada, mas sentia ganas de fazer outra coisa com este, tanto que suas mãos o puxavam para si, querendo que este não parasse.

Estremecia escutando aqueles gemidos em sua orelha, pareciam pura provocação e luxúria. De fato, quando queria, aquele demônio lhe parecia a reencarnação da luxúria, do pecado. O fazendo perder o controle rapidamente.

"— Ve-ck..." – Chamou-o com a voz baixa, em um tom cansado.

Este então lhe solta o pescoço após mais alguns instantes, notando este abandonar-se em seus braços, parando o que estava a fazer. Olhou para o mesmo, um rosto satisfeito e sorridente. Por um momento lhe pareceu Cain.

"— Tenho sono..." – Aninhou-se mais sobre o outro.

"— Mas... Você não dorme..." – Falou-lhe, sentindo-se mais incomodado.

"— Você me deixou com sono..." – Bocejou. "— Melhor ir cuidar disto..." – Remexeu a coxa novamente.

"— Ahn..." – Gemeu baixinho, com desejo. "— Yami você não quer..." – Olhou para este, notando-o dormir. " _Desgraçado!_" – Pensou.

Afastou-o de si, saindo enfim de baixo deste. Ajeitou-o na cama, cobrindo-o com a coberta e logo se levantando. Catou suas roupas e olhou para o rosto sereno do demônio a dormir com aquelas inscrições um pouco apagadas.

Olhou então para Cain, vendo-o dormir tranquilamente, os dois, agora pareciam idênticos. Passou uma mão pelo seu corpo, notando que os cortes que o demônio fizera já haviam cicatrizado. Mas o incomodo que este deixou em si persistia.

"— Infernos..." – Reclamou baixo, saindo às pressas dali.

---X---

Ainda de noite, um loiro andava furtivamente pelas ruas daquela vila, notando que todas as guardas estavam entretidas demais para proteger a muralha. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, indo na pontinha dos pés para fora daquele lugar, se afastando mais e mais.

"— Caçador..." – Soou uma voz baixa.

Guille havia saído da vila para se encontrar com Vitor que estava encostado em uma daquelas arvores. Não demorou muito para o loirinho lamber a palma de suas mãos se aproximando, puxando-o pela gola da camisa

"— Pare de me chamar assim loiro." – Olhou com desgosto para este. "— Quais são as novidades?" – Indagou, soltando-lhe a roupa.

"— Aquele trançado continua grudado ao meu Mestre... E sinto algo estranho com relação a isso..."

"— Prossiga..."

"— Aquele garoto ama tanto aquele monstro, chega a dar nojo." – Sorriu com desgosto ao lembrar-se de Oroi.

"— Não me importo se ele gosta daquele morcego velho, tudo o que quero é destruí-lo, matá-lo com minhas mãos!" – Seus olhos se estreitaram se tornando perigosos. "— Quero o sangue dele escorrendo por minhas mãos, a cabeça dele sendo pisada por meus pés..."

"— Não vai querer arrancar seus membros também?" – Zombou, arqueando uma sobrancelha

"— Vou sim!"

"— Sangue puxa... Ele faria o mesmo, meu Mestre adora fazer tudo isso que disse..." – Zombou mais.

O caçador agarrou o pescoço do vampiro, sufocando-o, vendo com satisfação aquela cara que lhe zombou mudar de expressão para medo. Amava ver medo nos rostos de sua vitimas.

"— Já mandei não me comparar a aquele monstro!" – Apertou-o mais, notando este ficar fraco. "— Só não te mato por ser útil..." – Soltou-lhe.

Vitor foi ao chão, sentia que se ficasse mais alguns instantes com este a lhe segurar daquela forma morreria na hora. O poder que aqueles símbolos nas mãos dos caçadores tinham eram muito perigosos.

Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor, sentado agora no chão.

"— Deixe de drama." – Chutou-o com força nas costelas. "— Agora me diga algo útil!"

"— ..." – Olhou com desprezo para aquele outro loiro. "— Se lembra que falei que o experimento da Lucy está dando certo...?"

"— Finalmente um assunto que presta." – Sentou-se ao lado deste, ao ver que por hora o vampiro não conseguiria se levantar.

"— Meu Mestre-" – Parou de falar, quando notou a cara raivosa do outro loiro para si. "— ...Shisue fez o teste com o sangue dela... Ainda não deu certo, mas ela já pode sobreviver por algumas horas fora daquele cilindro." – Informou-lhe.

"— Esta informação é útil... Mas tenho uma mais útil para vocês..." – Sorriu macabro, portanto uma aura negra em volta.

"— Qu-qual..." – As vezes a semelhança entre aqueles dois era tanta, que não se lembrava mais quem era realmente seu Mestre. "— Diga."

"— Conversando com alguns elfos..." – Sorriu alegre, dissipando aquela aura, mudando completamente de assunto. "—Você precisa ver como esses elfos são bem dotados! " – Comentou animado.

"— Loiro... Continue..." – Incomodou-se um pouco, sentia de longe o cheiro de vários machos neste.

"— Ciúmes, meu morceguinho...?" – Provocou-o extremamente malicioso.

"— Volte ao assunto... Se aquele pirralho notar que não estou lá, nosso plano vai por água abaixo... Tomara que Shisue requisite por muito tempo ele."

"— ...Como estava falando, parece que antes dos elfos voltarem para sua vila, tem sempre um baile de máscaras no qual todos participam."

"— Uma festa, de que isso importa?"

"— Será que só eu tenho que pensar...?" – Olhou-o com imponência. "— Todos os elfos na festa. Segurança baixa. Todos de máscara..."

"— Hum..."

"— E já que a Lucy já pode sair por algum tempo, use-a como isca para atrair Vectorius, tenho certeza que o morcego velho vai te agradecer pelo plano genial."

"— Prefiro ficar sem os 'agrados' dele..." – Falou de imediato, estremecendo de asco.

"— Isso é contigo, vire-se e faça o melhor."

"— Quando será esse baile?"

"— Logo."

"— ..."

"— Que impaciência, apenas aguarde... Enquanto isso..." – Pulou em cima do outro loiro. "— Quero te sentir."

"— Estava esperando isso..."

Passou suavemente suas unhas pelo ombro deste, mas acabou por forçando-lhe a pele.

"— Cuidado, se provar do meu sangue, morrerá na hora... Evite cortes em mim..." – Avisou-lhe olhando-o sério, mostrando que era verdade o que dizia. "— Além do mais, um ser tão belo quanto eu não merece machucados."

"— 'belo'... O sangue puxa mesmo..." – Acabou por rir.

"— ...!" – Deu-lhe um soco na face. "— Hoje eu vou te cansar tanto, que duvido até que consiga se teleportar para aquele ninho de ratos que é o castelo daquele louco."

CONTINUA...

10/02/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Time Record!

Prison feito em cinco dias! *aplausos*

Nhaaa, foi rápido este por causa daquele Lemon Shisue x Oroi... Eu não disse, eu não disse? Eu avisei que este Cap era para ser lido com uma prevenção contra hemorragia XD

Oroi coisinha fofa da titia *¬*

Ah! Este vampirinho é filhote da minha beta (Lady Kathar; que tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho betando tanto erro meu XD), ela criou essa coisinha tão fofa e masoquista... E ele combinava tanto com o sádico do Shisue, que acabou entrando no PM

Devo os créditos daquele começo a ela, que fez bem dizer, metade dele comigo (ela não tem uma mente tão perva quanto a minha? *-*)

As coisas estão esquentando... Yami querendo e não podendo. Guille armando planos com Vitor... É o final do PM tá próximo... (não tanto assim, calma gente)

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews, me animam muito XDDD

**Comentário da beta:**

Meu filhote! *-----------* Que orgulho dele….. *Segurando um balde cheio de sangue*

Prison em tempo record!!! Muahahhahahaha…. Minha mente não é tão pervertida pessoal… ^_ ^_ Eu sou um anjo! _Ou não Huhuhu….. Bem é isto! Perdoem qualquer erro que deixei passar… E SANGREM PELO NARIZ!!!!

-- L. Kathar --

**By: Toynako**


	16. Prison Magic Parte 16

**Parte 16

* * *

**

_**Dois garotinhos corriam sorridentes pelos campos, apreciando a natureza tão bela, e aquela casa entre as árvores. Seus dias, desde que se conheciam por gente, eram passados assim. Eles e sua mãe. Só.**_

_**Voltavam correndo para sua casa, desviando das plantas do caminho, seus cabelos bem curtos balançavam ao vento com sua agilidade um pouco melhor do que a das crianças normais. Seguiam um harmonioso som de lira que se espalhava pela floresta como se fizesse parte dela.**_

"— _**Filhos..." – Uma voz suave e feminina os chamou.**_

_**As crianças correram até sua mãe, não aparentando cansaço por terem se divertido tanto. Olharam bem para esta. Lindos olhos dourados, cabelos loiros não tão longos e um sorriso doce, sempre era assim que aquela mulher estava. **_

"— _**Parabéns meus filhos, já tem seis anos. O que querem de presente?" – Falou a mãe, acariciando os cabelos loiros de um de seus filhos, loiros iguais aos seus. **_

"— _**Me ensina a tocar essa musica..." – Pediu o garoto.**_

"— _**E você Lewis o que quer?" – Indagou agora ao outro filho, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros, vendo seu olhar até frio. **_

"— _**Não preciso de nada." – Respondeu o moreno, abaixando o rosto. **_

"— _**Te darei algo melhor... Aos dois." **_

_**A mulher então deu para a criança loira o instrumento que tocava, notando a satisfação nos olhos deste ao ter aquela lira em mãos. O menor tocou algumas notas, já sabia como utilizar aquilo de tanto ver a mãe tocando. Mas queria saber como tocar aquela melodia lenta e doce que esta sempre tocava. **_

"— _**Isto é para os dois." – Avisou a mulher, sorrindo para seus filhos.**_

"— _**Não quero..." – Respondeu o moreno, olhando a alegria do irmão com aquilo em mãos. **_

"— _**Deixe de ser chato Lewis! Se não quer aprender, deixa que eu aprendo e toco para nós. Me ensina mãe? " – O loiro disse.**_

"— _**A musica que sempre toco, chama-se 'Tons da Pureza'. Criação minha, para seu pai..." – Entristeceu-se um pouco ao lembrar-se disto. "— Essa musica muda de pessoa para pessoa." **_

"— _**Me ensine mãe." – Pediu novamente, com os olhinhos dourados brilhando.**_

"— _**Observe... Este é o meu 'tom'..." **_

_**A mulher então pegou de volta sua lira, colocando-a na posição correta e começando a tocar. As notas eram suaves, apaixonadas. O som que saia daquela melodia todas as árvores ali perto já conheciam.**_

_**Era o tom do amor.**_

_**Mas assim que se iniciou o segundo movimento daquela sonata, pareceu que tudo estava invertido, o que antes era amor transformara-se em medo. As cordas eram puxadas com força, o som saía mais alto e mais caótico. **_

_**Todavia apesar disto, ainda era uma belíssima melodia, que faria com que todos parassem o que estavam a fazer, se não existissem apenas mais duas pessoas naquela floresta.**_

_**No terceiro movimento, a música voltava a ser calma, mas não o tom de amor, e sim de carinho, como se depois de ter passado por tudo isso, tivesse sido presenteado com um doce agrado. Terminando assim aquela composição. **_

"— _**Tente meu filho, sei que já sabes como se toca ela." – Falou sorridente, entregando o presente para o loirinho.**_

"— _**Sim mãe, irei tocar." **_

_**O loirinho então pegou aquele instrumento, colocando-o do mesmo modo que sua mãe tinha posto. Logo começou a tocar as mesmas notas, a mesma musica, mas misteriosamente o som daquela melodia era outro.**_

_**Notas suaves, doces, e mesmo que tentasse puxar as cordas com força, o som ainda era tranqüilo.**_

_**Tom da pureza. De algo nunca tocado.**_

"— _**Filho..." – Começou a falar, com o garoto ainda tocando e não entendendo como aquela melodia estava diferente. "— A música, quando realmente tocada, mostra para os outros a alma de quem a faz."**_

"— _**Como assim...?" – Perguntou, não parando de tocar. **_

"— _**Um verdadeiro músico abre sua alma por meio das notas que toca, expondo seu coração para quem puder apreciar." – Explicou, vendo a carinha da criança ainda na dúvida. **_

"— _**Meu coração...?" **_

"— _**Sim." – Acariciou-lhe novamente os cabelos de modo terno e materno. "— Seu coração é doce e puro, esta música só fica bela com a pureza na alma." **_

"— _**Não entendo..." – Terminou de tocar, ficando a olhar aquele instrumento. **_

"— _**Eu sei." – Sorriu, abraçando a criança "— Mas um dia entenderá." **_

_**Poucos anos se passaram naquela mesma harmonia. Mas, de uma hora para outra, as árvores da região estavam morrendo, o lindo lago ali perto secara. A mulher já sabia do que se tratava, e sabia muito bem que não adiantava mais fugir.**_

_**Sabia ser apenas uma escrava, uma serva de um louco ser, e que por um descuido seu acabara ficando grávida deste, todavia por sorte e ajuda de amigos, conseguira fugir do castelo. Mas desta vez não podia fugir, tinha filhos a proteger, o instinto materno falava mais alto.**_

_**Logo aquela tranquilidade se acabaria com a chegada de um ser vil e perverso.**_

_**A noite estava chuvosa, trovões cortavam o céu, o lugar cheirava a algo podre, como se quem ousasse sair daquela casa acabaria no próprio inferno. A mãe olhou pela janela da casa, horrorizando-se ao ver uma legião de zumbis rondando sua propriedade.**_

_**Correu para a sala, procurando por seus filhos, querendo salva-los do pai destes.**_

"— _**Filhos!" – a mãe chamou por estes. **_

"— _**Sim?" – Só apareceu o loiro. **_

"— _**Onde está Lewis?!" **_

"— _**Pelo o que conheço do meu irmão, deve estar brincando lá fora... Ele adora a noite, parece um morcego." – Comentou.**_

"— _**Seu irmão não é um morcego!" – Gritou. Algo que nunca tinha feito com nenhum de seus filhos. "— ... " – Porém, logo se arrependeu de ter feito isto. **_

_**Aquela não era hora de discussões, sentia que logo a morte em pessoa estaria ali para levá-la para o mundo dos mortos, e não deixaria que seus filhos a acompanhassem.**_

"— _**Venha aqui. Agora!" – Falou desesperada. "— Esconda-se aqui." – Puxou-o até um grande armário que tinha naquela sala. "— E não saia. Não saia por nada." **_

"— _**M-Mãe?" – O menino não entendia, nunca tinha visto a mãe naquele estado. **_

"— _**Me prometa, prometa-me que não fará nada!" **_

"— _**Sim..." **_

"— _**Ele não te achará." – Ajoelhou-se em frente a este. "— Não te achará por causa do meu sangue em você... Por causa desta mistura profana. Um dia, um dia você entenderá o que é ser um 'caçador'. Em seu irmão esse lado já aflorou..." – Beijou-lhe a bochecha, notando-a salgada pelas lágrimas que a criança vertia sem parar. "— Meu filho, meu Guille, nunca perca essa sua pureza que amo tanto... "**_

"— _**Mãe..." **_

_**Um grande estrondo de trovões fora ouvido, a mulher empurrou seu filho para dentro do armário e fechou-o, indo para o meio da sala, aguardando seu assassino. Parte da casa fora destruída com uma magia e logo um ser sombrio entrou naquela casa.**_

_**Um sorriso cruel era a nunca coisa perceptível naquele ser com um grosso manto cobrindo-o. Este se aproximou, olhando bem em volta, com nojo daquele lugar medíocre.**_

"— _**Meu tédio chegou ao teu numero." – Proferiu, a voz saindo como um sopro da morte, em quanto baixava o manto que cobria seu rosto.**_

_**A mulher tremeu, mas manteve-se firme. Não podia arriscar a vida dos filhos que tanto amava. Apenas ficou em pé, no mesmo lugar, olhando para o chão. Aguardando qualquer ordem.**_

_**A criança estava calada, olhando a tudo de uma falha na madeira da porta do armário que estava escondido. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, aquele homem que aparecera era muito parecido com seu irmão. Todavia ficaria apenas olhando aquilo, não falando nada, iria obedecer a sua mãe e ficar quieto.**_

"— _**Os outros lixos que fugiram junto contigo já morreram..." – Olhou bem para a mulher. "— Qual era teu número?" **_

"— _**Cento e oito, meu Mestre..." – Respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. **_

"— _**Lembrei de ti..." – O olhar negro se estreitou. "— Ordeno que toque aquela melodia." **_

_**A loira apenas andou até a lira que era agora de seu filho, pegando-a rapidamente e voltando para onde estava. Logo começou a tocar a mesma melodia de sempre. Melodia esta que no tempo de escravidão tocava quase todas as noites para seu Mestre.**_

_**O outro escutava com atenção aquelas notas, estaria tudo igual se não fosse pelo ultimo pedaço dela. Arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando frio para aquela mulher ainda a tocar.**_

"— _**O tom esta diferente." – Olhou bem para o rosto da mulher, parecia temerosa que descobrisse algo. "— Então é isso..." – Gargalhou. "— Devo ter um bastardo. Cadê a criança imunda para que eu a mate antes que vire algo mais imundo ainda?" **_

"— _**Não sei do que falas meu Mestre..." – Parou de tocar. "— Vivo só eu nesta casa." **_

"— _**Mentira, essa musica é minha, e eu consigo ver tudo por detrás dela!" **_

_**Foi com raiva para perto da mulher, pegando o instrumento dela e jogando no chão com força, fazendo-o se quebrar. A mulher encolheu-se com medo daquele ser, e logo sentiu uma imensa falta de ar com a mão fria do outro em seu pescoço.**_

"— _**Mãe!" – Lewis gritou, correndo até sua mãe. "— Larga ela vampiro!" – Esbravejou, pulando em cima do homem. **_

"— _**Achei!" – Pegou-o pelo braço, não deixando que aquele garoto fizesse algo. "— Achei a prole imunda que é meu filho." **_

_**O homem olhou bem para o garoto, os mesmos olhos negros os mesmos cabelos escuros, não tinha como se enganar, aquela criança era seu filho. Pegou com força o pescoço deste com uma mão, perfurando o estomago deste com a outra, fazendo o sangue jorrar e sujar a mulher horrorizada ali. **_

"— _**Lewis!" – Gritou desesperada, ajoelhando-se no chão, em completo pânico.**_

_**O corpo quase morto da criança fora jogada no chão, e a mãe deste logo pegou-o no colo, alisando os cabelos negros deste, com carinho e uma profunda tristeza nos olhos dourados.**_

"— _**Lewis?!" – O homem falou com desgosto o nome de seu filho. "— Lewis Abyssinian... Que nome mais feio, não combina com meu sobrenome." **_

"— _**Shisue, por favor! Salve-o ele é seu filho!" – Implorou desesperada, vendo o sangue do garoto se espalhar pelo chão.**_

"— _**É apenas um lixo de caçador... Filho de um Puro Sangue." – Chutou a cabeça da criança. **_

"— _**Fu...Fuja mãe..." – Falou a criança com dificuldades. **_

"— _**Não fale meu filho! Tente aguentar..." – Pediu a loira, abraçando de modo protetor a criança, recebendo assim os chutes do outro.**_

"— _**Não me desobedeça!" – Puxou-a pelos cabelos, jogando-a no chão, ao lado da criança. "— Vou te matar em quanto tomo teu corpo!" **_

_**A criança que estava no armário via a tudo horrorizada, estava em um estado de pânico tão grande que não fazia nada, mal respirava, tudo o que fazia era ver. Ver seu irmão agonizar pela vida em quanto sua mãe era violentada por aquele que devia ser seu pai também. **_

_**Misteriosamente não chorava, parecia que as suas lágrimas tinham secado por ver aquilo. Assim que viu aquele homem ir embora, esperou mais um pouco e correu até sua família.**_

_**Gritou, gritou como nunca havia gritado em sua vida, vendo sua mãe destroçada e seu irmão morto ao lado. Não sabia o que fazer mais, então correu, correu naquela chuva sem destino algum. **_

_**E de tanto correr cansou, e nesta hora desmaiou, sentido todo o peso da solidão em sua alma, todo o peso da dor de ter perdido sua família para aquele monstro infernal. **_

_**Quando acordou, não sabia onde estava.**_

_**Estava em uma cela, em algum lugar. Olhou em volta, assustado, e logo descobrira que alguém o tinha capturado e feito dele um escravo.**_

"— _**Olha que lindos olhos e cabelos, jurava que era uma garotinha na rua quando a peguei." – Soou a voz de um homem, tocando no corpo da criança.**_

"— _**M-me larga!" – Gritou o loirinho. **_

"— _**Deixe de drama garoto, bem vindo ao inferno!" **_

_**Mal havia feito nove anos e a criança já sabia muito bem como servir a alguém na cama. E desde então, havia trocado de dono em dono. Por anos e anos. Séculos e séculos. O garoto não entendia mais nada.**_

_**Tudo a sua volta passava, todos envelheciam, diferente dele pois sua beleza continuava igual. Seu encanto era o mesmo. Seus cabelos continuavam loiros, só que maiores, seu corpo ainda era andrógeno e delicado.**_

"— _**O que sou eu...?" – Indagou uma vez para si mesmo, olhando-se em um espelho. **_

_**Os anos continuavam a passar, mas com o tempo, nenhuma mudança acarretava em seu corpo. Até que depois de mais séculos se perguntando, um dono lhe deu a resposta. E em sua lembrança as falas de sua mãe vieram à tona.**_

_**Era um caçador. E de acordo com seu pai, era um caçador Puro Sangue. Sentiu nojo de seu corpo assim que descobriu o motivo de tudo aquilo. Era muito mais nojento do que faziam consigo, muito mais nojento do que as mãos sujas que tocavam seu corpo.**_

_**Fugiu então pela primeira vez, achando por meio de um bizarro instinto, mais seres de sua espécie, juntando-se a Associação dos Caçadores e logo em alguns anos já tinha virado o melhor caçador daquele clã.**_

_**Todos o respeitavam, todos almejavam seu poder, e todos que queriam seu corpo bastava lhe pedir. Aquele caçador loiro não se importava com quem se deitava, fora treinado assim, aprendera a viver assim. Gostava de viver assim. **_

_**Entretanto um boato de que o Puro Sangue, Shisue Abyssinian, estava na lista para os que teriam que ser caçados fez o loiro despertar. Aquele era seu alvo, sua missão. Mataria todos para conseguir botar as mãos naquele pescoço e estrangulá-lo.**_

_**Saiu então com esta missão, e logo conseguiu, de certa forma ajuda. Encontrara um vampiro Classe C que era servo de seu pai, e o fez se juntar a sua vingança. Já que o morcego também queria se livrar daquele Mestre severo.**_

_**Logo o plano fora feito, e mais logo ainda executado. Apesar de não ter gostado, o outro loiro arquitetou uma invasão de monstros a um reino, enquanto ele voltou a ser escravo em seguida. **_

_**Não ligava se teria que se deitar a força e com quem não quisesse, só não gostava de envolver humanos inocentes em sua vingança, todavia, para conseguir o que conseguiu fez qualquer coisa. **_

_**Após poucos dias finalmente a isca estava ao seu lado. **_

_**Olhou bem aquele garoto com olhos ametistas em seu cavalo, parecendo estar preocupado consigo, não se importava com o que fizera com o reino deste para levá-lo ao seu verdadeiro alvo.**_

_**Sorriu doce, notando que em outro cavalo estava seu alvo, o morcego de olhos verdes e cabelo prata. **_

_**Usaria tudo e todos para conseguir o que queria. Sua vingança. Mataria aquele que matou sua alma. Aquele que calou sua musica, que distorceu o tom de sua pureza.**_

---XxX---

O loiro sentou-se às pressas na cama que estava, sentindo certa dor de cabeça por fazer isso tão rápido. Olhou para seu lado, vendo um elfo ruivo completamente exausto a dormir em seu leito. Respirou fundo notando que já ia amanhecer em seguida. Sorriu amarelo, levantando-se, cobrindo sua nudez com a coberta.

Andou lento até um grande espelho, vendo-se por inteiro. Os cabelos loiros caindo soltos sobre seus ombros. Olhou-se bem, soltando aquele pano e vendo-se completamente. Jogou seus cabelos para trás, lhe dando um ar mais rebelde e adulto.

Mas não importava o que fizesse, ainda tinha uma aparência frágil, uma delgada androgenia. Sabia ser feminino demais para um homem, todavia por isso era mais ágil que os outros caçadores e mais sorrateiro.

"— Oitocentos e quinze anos..." – Sussurrou, tocando em seu reflexo no espelho. "— Este corpo parece que não vai envelhecer mesmo..."

Fechou os olhos, como se querendo negar a realidade que o rodeava nem que fosse por alguns instantes e quando voltou a abri-los, seu olhar estava frio, raivoso. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho âmbar, dando um ar assassino a seu semblante.

"— Não acho que sentiria orgulho deste corpo mãe..." – Murmurou com asco, arranhando com suas unhas perfeitamente vermelhas o espelho a frente.

"— Gui...?" – O elfo acordara, sentando-se na cama e olhando para o loiro.

"— Ny?"

Virou-se rápido, fazendo seus cabelos voltarem a posição de antes, e com o olhar brilhando no mesmo dourado cheio de vida. Era uma máscara tudo aquilo, sua máscara, que com todos sabia que funcionava.

Afinal, eram séculos de prática.

"— Te acordei? Desculpe-me." – Sorriu-lhe, voltando para a cama, engatinhando até o elfo.

"— Não se cansou...?" – Indagou-lhe, puxando-o mais para si.

"— Nem um pingo... Quer repetir?" – Falou em tom de desejo, passando seus lábios pelo torço do ruivo.

"—Mas você drenou todas as minhas forças... "

"— Sei como fazer para essa tua 'força' aparecer novamente..."

---X---

"— Yami...?"

Cain tinha acordado a algum tempo, tomado um banho e voltado para o quarto, deparando-se com o demônio ainda dormindo na cama. Caminhou lentamente ao leito deste, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Era estranho o outro moreno estar dormindo a essa hora, todo dia quando acordava deparava-se com este sentado na cama, já acordado olhando para qualquer canto daquele quarto.

Mas desta vez fora diferente, este parecia dormir tranquilamente, as feições dele até estavam com um ar sereno. Aproximou-se mais um pouco na cama, olhando melhor aquele rosto.

Realmente era como olhar-se em um espelho, o mesmo cabelo, a mesma cor de pele, a única coisa que diferenciava-os era aquelas escritas. Aproximou-se mais, olhando-o de mais perto. Por pura curiosidade.

Quando menos espera, é surpreendido por um abraço deste, puxando-o para si, fazendo-o ficar por baixo. Olhou espantado para o demônio, notando o olhar vago, como se ainda estivesse em meio ao sono.

"— Y-Yami!" – Chamou-o, tentando o fazer acordar.

"— Quieto vampiro..." – Murmurou, fechando os olhos.

O sonâmbulo atacou então a boca do que estava acordado e assustado. Beijou-o profundamente, maculando aquela boca com sua língua, deleitando-se com aqueles lábios.

Cain estava quase apavorado, tentava e tentava afastar o outro de si, mas não conseguia e não entendia o motivo para o outro estar fazendo aquilo consigo. Alarmou-se mais ainda quando sentiu as mãos deste entrando em por dentro de sua camisa.

"— ME LARGA!" – Gritou, dando um soco na cara do outro.

"— Aiw..." – Reclamou de dor, sentando-se. "— Cain...?" – Só agora tinha realmente acordado e notava o que estava fazendo. "— Me confundi..."

Sem mais explicações o demônio sai de cima de seu hospedeiro, andando lento e meio zonzo para a porta do banheiro naquele quarto, entrando nesta e logo a fechando.

O moreninho sentou-se na cama, olhando abobalhado este fazer aquele percurso. Como assim 'se confundiu?'. A quem ele queria fazer aquilo? Levou os dedos aos lábios, notando-os inchados.

Estranhou mais. Aquilo havia sito totalmente diferente 'daquilo' que tinha dado em Veck, apesar da intensidade ter sido bem diferente. Olhou avermelhado para a porta daquele banheiro.

Lembrava-se bem, o outro tinha falado algo como 'vampiro' antes de fazer aquilo consigo. Mas, o único vampiro que tinha naquelas regiões era Veck. Emburrou-se imaginando os motivos para aquele demônio querer fazer isso com seu amigo.

Lembrou-se de um sonho estranho que tivera essa noite, seu amigo estava gemendo nos braços do demônio, que se divertia machucando-o, e o pior, seu sonho terminava com Veck mordendo este. Ficou mais vermelho, se sentado naquela cama e abraçando suas pernas.

Não sentia nada com o gosto do outro em sua boca, parecia tão familiar, tão normal. Talvez pelo fato do outro ser um clone seu. Não entendia ao certo, mas deixou isso de lado, momentaneamente, lembrando-se mais do sonho que teve.

Fechou os olhos com força, abraçando mais as suas pernas. Apesar de se lembrar daquele sonho, o queria esquecer. Era tão assustadoramente real, parecia que os gemidos de dor ecoavam por sua mente.

Queria sair daquele quarto, esfriar sua cabeça, mas não podia se separar muito do outro moreno. Respirou fundo, deitando-se na cama deste e então cobrindo-se todo, encolhendo-se naquela cama ainda quente.

Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e continuou do mesmo jeito, sem saber quem teria entrado naquele quarto, já que a coberta lhe tapava a visão.

"— Yami?" – Soou a voz de Veck pelo quarto.

Cain pensou em se descobrir e avisar que não era o demônio, mas calou-se ao sentir Este sentar-se na cama, que de fato não era sua. Queria poder ver o rosto deste, mas se puxasse a coberta um pouco o outro notaria que não era quem estava procurando.

"— Sei que está acordado... Se não quer sair daí, tudo bem, pois serei rápido. Sairei antes do Cain sair do banho."

O moreninho estremeceu de leve ao sentir uma mão de modo ousado em sua cintura, engoliu seco, remexendo-se na cama, segurando mais aquele lençol para que não se revelasse. Nunca tinha escutado a voz do amigo assim, parecia tão rouca e sensual.

"— Eu vou me alimentar dos elfos, então não me provoque mais. Eu tive uma noite péssima... Eu não queria fazer aquilo com Cain dormido do lado, foi a primeira e última vez... Por isso que..." – Parou de falar, ao escutar que o som da água do chuveiro tinha desaparecido."— Vou indo..." – Levantou-se.

"— Cain, pegue uma muda de roupa para mim!" – Gritou Yami, de dentro do banheiro.

"— Cain?!" – Alarmou-se, olhando para aquilo embrulhado na cama.

"— O vampiro está aí?" – Sai de dentro do banheiro, todo molhado, com uma toalha branca em sua cintura.

"— Yami?!" – Alarmou-se mais ainda, olhando para o demônio daquele jeito.

"— O que fez a meu hospedeiro?!" – Enraiveceu-se apontando para Cain.

Este já tinha se descoberto e estava sentando-se na cama. Sua cara era de poucos amigos e de seus olhos desciam lágrimas. Levantou-se raivoso, chamando mais a atenção daqueles dois, que definitivamente não sabiam o que fazer.

"— Não foi um sonho?" – Indagou irritado para os outros, com as imagens daquele sonho em sua mente.

"— Do... Do que está falando?" – Veck tentou despistar o assunto, rindo sem jeito.

"— De você!" – Aponta para o vampiro. "— E de você!" – Aponta agora para o demônio. "— Gemendo um nos braços do outro!"

"— Há, há, há, há, há!" – Riu Yami. "— Qual o problema?!" – Colocou as mãos no quadril, fazendo pose.

"— Não piore as coisas!" – Reclamou Veck para o outro, preocupado com o rumo daquilo.

"— Quietos! Os dois!" – Olhou com raiva de um para outro, repetidas vezes, logo fixando seu olhar arroxeado em seu amigo. "— Por que Veck?"

Este ficou mudo, completamente sem ações, vendo que o círculo estava se fechando. Tentava pensar em algo e de preferência o mais rápido possível. Todavia não conseguia, sentia seu coração bater rápido, em um ritmo angustiado, como se temesse que o moreninho deixasse de ser seu amigo caso descobrisse a verdade.

"— Se não quer me responder..." – Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. "— Perguntarei ao Yami!" – Fixou seu olhar neste agora. "— Fale-me!"

"— O principezinho tá perdendo a calma é?" – Provocou-o, com os olhos parecendo sorrir em deboche. "— Ele só estava se alimentando..." – Andou para mais perto deste, ficando cara a cara. "—Feliz? A resposta é essa."

"— E porque todos aqueles cortes? E aqueles... Aqueles... Gemidos..." – Abaixou o olhar, ruborizando.

"— Oh..." – Zombou-o mais. "— Cada um geme pelo que gosta..." – Tocou de leve na face à frente, notando-o ainda zangado apesar da vermelhidão mais presente ainda. "— Eu gosto de causar dor e angustia e você... Se esfregar de forma manhosa e submissa." – Riu.

"— O... QUE!?" – Arregalou os olhos, completamente corado pelo que o demônio havia dito. "— Como ousa..."

"— Quando você dava seu sangue ao vampiro..." – Aproximou-se mais, para lhe sussurrar o resto da frase. "—Você gostava, quase se perdia naquela sensação... Querendo mais e mais... "

"— Seu demônio!" – Empurrou-o dando-lhe outro soco no rosto, o fazendo cair no chão.

"— Yami?" – Veck correu para ajudá-lo a se levantar. "— O que está acontecendo com vocês dois!?"

"— A verdade!" – O demônio gargalhou alto. "— A verdade que ninguém deste quarto quer admitir! Essa maldita verdade!"

"— Que verdade!?" – Gritaram juntos Cain e Veck.

"— Idiotas... Descubram sozinhos!" – Resmungou, já em pé, realmente já cheio com tudo aquilo. "— O Veck me mordeu sim! Aquela foi a primeira e ultima vez, satisfeito!?" – Falou, olhando diretamente Cain.

"_Yami...?_"– Pensou Veck, olhando curioso e impressionado para este. "_Por que me ajudou_...?"

"— Agora... Gostaria de me vestir..." – Sorriu provocante para ambos, tirando em seguida a toalha que lhe cobria e jogando na cara do outro moreno.

Veck e Cain ficaram vermelhos pela ousadia do outro e logo saíram do quarto. Cain, no entanto sentou-se na parede ao lado da porta, lembrando-se que não poderia se afastar muito daquele demônio.

"— Veck..." – Respirou fundo, chamando-o, em quanto olhava para um ponto no chão.

"— ...Sim?" – Olhou para este, já estava quase saindo do corredor.

"— Sente-se..." – Bateu de leve no chão ao seu lado. "— Eu quero conversar..."

O outro ficou um pouco pensativo, mas logo sorriu para este andando lento até o moreno, sentando-se como este tinha pedido. Ajeitou-se melhor, encostando-se na porta. Sabia que teria que explicar alguns fatos para este.

"— Por quê... Por quê mordeu o Yami?"

"— Ele me provocou, mas não nego que eu fui atrás..."

"— Estava com fome...?" – Olhou-o de modo preocupado.

"— Sim."

"— Por quê?"

"— ..." – Pensou rapidamente no que falar, algo que não incriminasse. "— Minhas reservas estão acabando e eu não as quero utilizar..."

"— E o que sentiu?" – Questionou, olhando fixo para este.

"— Sentir? Como assim?" – Piscou os olhos meio aturdido, o rumo daquela conversa estava cada vez mais estranho.

"— Com... Com... Errr... Digo..." – Avermelhou-se, desviando o olhar. "— Mordendo Yami."

"— Por que quer saber isso? Não aconteceu nada demais."

"— ..." – Franziu o cenho, não gostando o outro não ter lhe respondido.

Cain moveu-se, ficando ajoelhado de frente ao amigo, olhava para este como se o analisasse. Mordendo o lábio inferior ao lembrar-se daquele não mais sonho, logo levou suas mãos para a camisa deste, tentando abri-la.

"— Cain!? O que está fazendo?"

"— ..." – Continuou mudo, apenas abrindo-lhe a aquela peça de roupa.

O moreno só parou quando conseguiu o que queria, olhou bem para aquela pele clara, vagando com seu olhar ametista para cada canto visível. Passou de leve as pontas dos dedos por onde sabia que tivera sido cortado.

Estranhamente lembrava-se daqueles cortes como se tivesse feito no outro. A cara de dor que o mais velho fazia com cada ferimento que se formava em seu corpo. Era horrível imaginar aquilo.

Não entendia como aquele demônio podia fazer algo deste tipo a seu amigo. É tão medonho pensar que alguém gosta de maltratar os outros e que alguns gostam disto.

E o pior, lembrava-se de escutar o outro gemendo, como se gostasse de sentir dor.

"— Não dói?" – Indagou-lhe, tocando de leve pelo lugar onde sabia ter sido ferido, mesmo que mais nada restasse por causa da regeneração do vampiro.

"— Não."

"— E na hora?"

"— Sim."

"— E por que deixou?"

"— Cain..." – Tocou de leve em sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos. "— Por que tantas perguntas?"

"— Desculpe..."

"— Tudo bem, eu que lhe devo várias desculpas..." – Calou-se um instante, mas logo voltando a falar "— Pelos dias em que eu te mordi."

"— Mas foi minha culpa..."

"— Chega. Vamos apenas esquecer tudo isso..."

O moreno sentiu-se ser puxado para um abraço, no qual era apertado de forma amigável contra o mais velho. Não conseguiu evitar em sorrir como um bobo, deitando sua cabeça no ombro deste, sentindo um suave carinho em sua cabeça, um afago terno e gentil. Fechou os olhos deixando-se nos braços de seu amigo.

Veck olhava atentamente aquele humano tão inocente aconchegado de forma manhosa em si. Realmente Cain era completamente diferente de Yami. Seria praticamente impossível o demônio ficar daquele jeito consigo.

Não que quisesse, é claro.

Sorriu, passando as mãos pelas costas do outro, notando satisfeito e encantado este se remexer em busca de mais contato. Parecia um gatinho manhoso em busca de atenção e carinho.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para apreciar o momento, mas logo algo lhe chamou a atenção. Voltou a abrir os olhos, sentindo o cheiro do outro, algo suave que por algum motivo lhe atiçou os instintos.

Levou seu olhar esmeralda para aquele pescoço claro e macio, completamente desprotegido e indefeso. Afastou-lhe um pouco os cabelos cor ébano para poder ver mais claramente aquele pedaço do moreno.

Não entendeu a fome de sangue que apoderou completamente de seu ser, sentia a artéria ali pulsando, o plasma passando apressado por dentro desta. Não resistiu em beijar com luxuria aquele lugar, sugando a pele, deliciando-se com o sabor, já pensando em maculá-la com suas presas.

Mas para, notando o outro ficar tenso e estremecer. Só então notando o que ia fazer.

"— Desculpe Cain!" – Avermelhou-se de imediato, quando notou o que tinha feito.

"— ...Fome?" – Perguntou-lhe, ainda aconchegado da mesma forma só que estava um pouco incomodado com aquilo.

"— Não." – Respondeu de imediato. "— Mas meus instintos responderam ao teu cheiro... Ao teu sangue..."

"— ..." – Ainda estava tenso.

"— Deve estar se perguntando o motivo..." – Respirou fundo. "— Foi por causa da minha queda de nível... E de você ter me alimentado..." – Falou com um grande pesar.

"— Eu fiz errado...?"

"— Não gosto de sangue... Preferia que tivesse me deixado morrer..." – Comentou.

"— Não!" – Protestou de imediato, afastando-se um pouco e olhando bem naqueles olhos.

Os ametistas se encontrando com os esverdeados, ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Até que Cain não aguentou e desviou o olhar, sentia-se estranho ver-se refletido naqueles olhos cor esmeralda.

"—Desculpe se fiz errado, mas eu não queria te perder... Você é mais que um amigo para mim..." – Falou baixinho, corando.

"— Cain...?" – Piscou os olhos, achando que estava imaginando coisas demais novamente.

"— Você é como um irmão... Quero teu bem..."

"— Eu também..." – Mexeu-lhe nos cabelos, o trazendo mais para o abraço.

"— Veck..."

"— Sim?"

"— Você... Tem certeza de que não quer?"

"— Querer o que?"

O moreninho afastou-se um pouco, levando uma mão aos seus cabelos os segurando para trás, enquando a outra mão passava pelo pescoço. Os dedos deslizando por uma marca roxa ali, marca que nem sabia existir.

O meio vampiro engoliu seco vendo a mancha que tinha deixado no pescoço deste. Sabia que o moreno não tinha feito aquilo para lhe acusar daquela marca, possivelmente nem sabia que tinha ficado isto em seu corpo. Fechou com força seu punho, chegando quase a ferir sua pele.

"— Não tomo sangue." – Respondeu-lhe, virando o rosto para não ver aquilo. "—Não gosto de sangue..."

"— Mas você dizia que gostava dele... Que seria o único que tomaria... E você mordeu o Yami..." – Emburrou-se como uma criança contrariada.

"— Cain o que quer?" – Estranhou-o. "— Até parece que agora que está com ciúmes de eu ter mordido o Yami."

"— Não é isso!"

"— Então me diga o que é."

"— Eu não sei..." – Calou-se por um tempo, olhando bem para o amigo. "— Veck..." – Moveu-se, apoiando seus braços no peito deste. "— Se tem fome... Pode... Pode... Me morder."

"— Pare de brincar comigo Cain."

"— Eu estou preocupado!"

"— Agradeço sua preocupação, mas não vou me alimentar disto, de você."

"— Mas você se alimentou de Yami."

"— É diferente."

"— Então prefere morder o Yami..." – Abaixou o olhar, ficando desanimado.

Veck respirou fundo, apesar de serem tão diferentes, aqueles dois morenos eram iguais neste sentido. Pareciam crianças querendo atenção de sua mãe. Era a única lógica que conseguia encontrar, já que não conseguia entender o que estes pensavam.

Fechou os olhos, cansado de tudo aquilo. Se antes era difícil aturar um deles por vez, agora que a dose era dupla tinha que manter a calma o dobro. Sorriu fraco, Cain só podia estar com medo de perder o amigo, ou algo do tipo.

Por isso este ciúme do demônio.

"— Cain, não aconteceu nada, eu ainda sou seu amigo e isto não mudará..." – Acariciou-lhe novamente os cabelos sedosos.

"— Veck..." – Sorriu-lhe, voltando a abraçá-lo com força.

Nesta hora a porta do quarto é aberta, e o vampiro que estava encostado nesta acaba caindo, levando Cain consigo.

"— Interessante..." – Observou Yami, aqueles dois no chão.

Sorriu de canto com desgosto daquilo. Seu hospedeiro em cima do vampiro e este com a camisa aberta. Irritou-se de imediato com a cena. Franziu o cenho puxando Cain para si.

"— Vampiro, o que anda fazendo com meu hospedeiro!?" – Abraçou este com força, olhando com raiva para o outro.

"— Como...?" – Veck sentou-se, olhando abismado aquilo.

"— Yami...?" – Cain olhava mais aturdido que o Veck.

"— Que historia é essa de tirar a roupa..." – Indagou irritado para Veck.

"— Não fui eu!" – Levantou-se, começando a vestir-se novamente.

"— Bom dia a todos!" – O loiro aparece saltitante pelo corredor, sorrindo abobalhado, como se a noite tivesse sido boa, mas logo muda a cara ao ver a cena a frente. "— Morcego! O que fez ao Cainzinho!?" – Correu até este.

"— Mas eu não fiz nada..." – Terminou de se arrumar. "— Por que me culpam?" – Bateu na testa.

"— Eu chego, vejo você se vestindo, o Yaminho com raiva e protegendo o Cainzi-"

"—YAMINHO!? " – Interrompeu a fala do Guille, gritando alto e com raiva o apelido que este tinha lhe dado.

"— Opa!" – Correu logo dali. "— Lembrei que tenho o café a fazer..."

"— Coisa loira dos infernos..." – Bufou de raiva.

"— Yami... Me solta..." – O moreninho tentou se afastar. "— O Veck não fez nada."

"— Não...?" – Soltou-o.

"— Não. Eu só... Fiquei preocupado se os cortes ainda estavam doendo..."

"— Que corte?" – Lembrou-se de ontem. "— Ah, sim... Ele é um vampiro, isso some em minutos..." – Respirou fundo, jogando os cabelos para trás, mas logo voltaram ao jeito 'Cain' que eram. "— Além do mais, ele gostou de recebê-los..."

"— Ninguém gosta de sentir dor." – Emburrou-se cruzando os braços.

"— Meu caro hospedeiro... Existem tantos mistérios e luxúrias neste mundo que você não conhece..."

"— Não preciso conhecer disto..."

"— Eu sei... Pobre criança, virgem até virar Rei..." – Zomba.

"— Como... Sabe disto?" – Ficou completamente corado.

"— Isso é verdade Cain?" – Veck olhou bem para este. "— Agora tudo faz sentido... Toda essa inocência em demasia."

"— ..." – Virou-se, tentando esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

"— É só por causa disto vampiro..." – Olhou com malícia e um sorriso vulpino nos lábios. "— Que você está a salvo..." – Falou baixinho, sabendo que só Veck escutaria.

"— Do que estou a salvo..." – Emburrou-se, olhando com cara feia para este.

"— Nada." – Riu. "— E Chega disto, Cain está com fome."

"— Como sabe?" – Virou-se novamente para ele.

"— Sabendo." – Fez pose. "— Eu sei de tudo sobre você. Até mesmo o que você não sabe..."

"— ..." – Avermelhou-se novamente.

Yami riu, era até divertido brincar com seu hospedeiro, ele ficava todo vermelho. Mas preferia brincar com o vampiro, neste, podia fazer o que quisesse. Na medida em que a alma de Cain não atrapalhasse seus desejos.

---X---x---X---x---X---

Um ser de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros andava raivoso por entre os corredores daquele castelo. Era absurdamente fácil se perder neste. Seu Mestre, por meio de magia, vivia mudando tudo de lugar.

O que antes era uma sala, virara um jardim, o que era um banheiro virou cozinha. Aquele castelo era estranho, possuía quase vida própria. E moldava-se perfeitamente aos desejos do seu anfitrião.

Já estava a quase duas horas procurando por seu Mestre naquele lugar, e o pior não podia nem guiar-se pelo cheiro, já que estava em todo lugar. Como um cão sarnento que vive marcando território. Não que Shisue ficasse fazendo isso.

Como odiava aquele lugar. Como odiava a morte que era obrigado a viver como servo daquele louco vil.

Abriu outra porta, seguindo o corredor que tinha neste. Virou o rosto em desgosto, havia parado na masmorra, onde vários seres estranhos eram presos. Fazendo assim a coleção particular do Puro-Sangue.

Deu as costas para aquilo, sentia nojo de tudo, aqueles seres implorando por comida, por liberdade. Inúteis.

Voltou ao corredor maior que estava antes, continuando seu percurso por ele. Parou quando ouviu um gemido. Sorriu, afinal, onde tinham gemidos, seu Mestre estaria lá. Foi andando, sendo guiado pelo som, chegando a uma grande porta.

Bateu nesta algumas vezes, esperando a confirmação.

"— Entre..." – Soou uma voz rouca de dentro.

"— Meu Mestre..." – Arrepiou-se todo ao ver onde estava.

Uma câmara de torturas, onde o trançado estava preso a uma parede, por grossas correntes negras. Sem nenhuma peça de roupa e completamente sujo de sangue. Agradeceu internamente por não estar no lugar deste.

"— Digas o que quer!" – Ordenou Shisue, dando uma chicotada no peito do menor, que gemeu desesperadamente. "— Bwahaha!" – Riu macabramente lhe dando outra chicotada.

"— Tenho novidades, meu Mestre..." – Tentou ignorar os gemidos do menor, continuando assim a falar. "— Um plano para capturarmos Vectorius..."

"— Meu belo?" – Perdeu de imediato o interesse em Oroi, voltando sua atenção no que o loiro lhe falava.

"— Mestre..." – O vampirinho falou baixinho, triste pela repentina mudança de importância.

"— Haverá um baile de máscaras na vila élfica, as defesas estarão avariadas. Uma oportunidade perfeita para fazermos uma visita." – Falou-lhe o plano.

"— E já temos a isca perfeita..." – Seus olhos brilharam com uma súbita crueldade.

"— Sim, exato, meu Mestre..."

"— Finalmente me fora útil Vitor." – Aproximou-se deste, pisando pelas poças de sangue do outro moreno. "— Irei te retribuir..."

"— Mestre..." – Uma sombra de esperança surgiu em seu olhar. "— Deixará que eu tome de teu sangue...?"

"— Não exagere..." – Riu sarcástico. "— Só Vectorius tem o direito de fazer isso..."

"— Mestre..." – Apontou emburrado e desapontado para Oroi.

"— Ele..." – Olhou bem para o que estava preso, sentindo seu interesse neste voltar. "— Ele é 'belo'..." – Lambeu os lábios, andando lentamente para perto deste novamente.

"— Mestre, te amo..." – Alegrou-se vendo o outro voltando para si, segurando aquele chicote e já lhe acertando. "— Ahhhnwwwm... " – Gemeu com gosto, sorrindo pela atenção deste ter voltado para si.

" _Medonho..._" – Pensou Vitor olhando aquilo, já saindo de fininho daquele lugar.

"— Vitor." – Shisue o chamou.

"— Si-Sim." – Estremeceu, voltando sua atenção para seu Mestre.

"— Esteja preparado para teu presente..." – Sorriu-lhe predador.

"— ..." – Respirou fundo, sabia que não podia fugir daquele Puro Sangue. "—Sim... Meu Mestre... " – Acatou, saindo logo dali.

"— Finalmente uma informação útil daquele loiro..." – Comentou baixinho, passando os dedos pelos cortes no peito do menor "— Já estava pensando em me livrar dele..."

"— Mestre..."

"— Diga, minha criança." – Levou os dedos cheios de sangue aos lábios, sugando-os com perversão.

"— Ainda lhe sou útil...?" – Indagou-lhe, com a voz meio triste.

"— Sim..." – Aproximou-se mais deste, largando o chicote.

O menor sorriu, pois, momentaneamente, sabia ser o favorito do mais velho. Dentre todos os servos que este possuía, era consigo que passava a metade do tempo. Só não estava com o Puro Sangue, quando tinha que cuidar de seus afazeres.

E mesmo assim, tinha vezes em que fazia estes, na companhia de seu Mestre. Era este amor louco e doentio que sentia, que não o fazia acabar com a própria vida. Amor que somente sonhava que em um dia poderia receber deste também.

CONTINUA...

08/03/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Quem já sabia que o Guille era filho do Shisue levanta a mão o/

Certo isso até era um pouco previsível, mas ele ter oitocentos e quinze anos deve ter sido um choque para qualquer um, não? XD

Pobrezinho do Gui (nem ligo para ele), sofreu tanto quando criança... Perdeu até o irmão gêmeo bivitelino... Espero que estejam gostando, obrigada a todos os reviews que me mandam, juro que quando tiver tempo e menos preguiça respondo eles.

Em quanto isso... Eu cutuco minha beta. *cutuca, cutuca* XDDD

**Comentário da beta:**

BUAAAAAA!!!!!! Coitado do meu filhote….. Tão bobinho…. ^^

Eu já sabia!!! o/ Mas verdade, com a idade do Gui, eu caí para trás O_O

Eu só tive pena do Lewis….. *foi quem escolheu o nome* Ele seria um Seme tão….. Tão…… *baba*

A propósito…. Eita agonia de Veck, Cain e Yami - Eles estão consumindo o resto do meu juízo!!!! Esqueci o que ia escrever. Ah! Qualquer erro, perdoem-me…..

*Cutucada, cutucada* SI 'l' *-----------*

**By: Toynako**


	17. Prison Magic Parte 17

**Parte 17

* * *

**

Os dias passavam naquela estranha calmaria. Veck estava a se alimentar das elfas da vila, logo que anoitecia uma fila de garotas histéricas se formavam em frente a casa onde estava.

Os elfos da vila já estavam se irritando com aquele vampiro abusado usufruindo de suas fêmeas. Só não reclamavam para a líder porque existia um loiro fogoso que os saciava até mais que as elfas.

A fama do Guille espalhou-se completamente e de fato, as elfas só não estavam reclamando por isso, pois iam afogar suas mágoas com Veck.

De certa forma, a vila estava em harmonia.

O maior assunto que existia nesta era o baile de máscaras que teria, fora avisado que seriam todos fantasiados, e estava uma correria para fazer as roupas.

O loiro que nos momentos vagos estava costurando as roupas para si e os outros, tinha muito domínio em corte e costura. Havia dito que um dono seu tinha o obrigado a aprender.

Cain voltara a fazer treinos com a espada na parte da tarde e Yami, como não podia se afastar muito de seu hospedeiro, ficava emburrado vendo-o treinar.

---X---x---X---x---X---

"— Está atrasado caçador..." – Reclamou Vitor, encostado em uma árvore.

"—... Já disse para parar de me chamar assim..." – Reclamava enquanto arrumava suas roupas.

A noite jazia em volta de todos. Negra, sombria, ocultando aqueles dois loiros em meio às árvores.

"— Pensa que é fácil sair daquela vila?" – Indagou Guille, sentando-se em uma grande pedra ali perto, amarrando agora seus cabelos.

"— Não me importo com quem deite para sair dali..." – Bufou, já estava acostumado a sentir cheiro de vários no loirinho.

"— Não vou perder meu tempo reclamando..." – Cruzou as pernas. "— O que o morcego velho achou do meu plano, digo, do seu plano? " – Sorriu safado.

"— ..." – Estremeceu em asco. "— Infelizmente, adorou mais do que o necessário..."

"— Ohhh... Ele deve ter te agradecido..." – Levantou-se, mordendo os lábios. "— Odeio quando tocam no que é meu..." – Andou mais para perto do outro.

"— Não sou teu, e muito menos dele." – Virou o rosto.

"— É meu sim." – Levou seus dedos ao queixo do maior, virando-o para si. "— Até que me seja útil..."

Vitor respirou fundo. Não tinha escapatória, se perdesse a 'utilidade' seria morto, por qualquer um daqueles loucos. Sorriu com desgosto, olhando bem o brilho ameaçador nos olhos do outro loiro.

"— Mas..." – Guille se aproximou mais, colando os corpos. "— Você não me chamou aqui só para dizer que ganhou a gratidão do morcego velho..."

O caçador então abraçou o pescoço do outro, trazendo-o mais para si, logo atacou-lhe os lábios, beijando-o com volúpia e sofreguidão, satisfeito em sentir as mãos do outro circulando sua cintura, acariciando-o.

O beijo continuou, de modo quente, envolvente, o loirinho já estava se animando para ganhar algo mais, porém, quando Vitor o afastou de si, soltou um muxoxo, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"— Também não foi para isto que lhe chamei..." – Falou, limpando com as costas das mãos sua boca. "— Se der tempo você terá o que quer..."

"— ..." – Enraiveceu-se, andando novamente para a pedra que tinha sentando a pouco, repetindo o ato. "— Diga então..."

"— Talvez o plano não dê certo..."

"— O QUÊ!?" – Exaltou-se, olhando com mais raiva ainda para o vampiro. "— Qual o erro do meu plano!?"

"— Muito provável que Shisue traga Oroi com ele, em vez de mim."

"— Nem conheço esse pirralho e já estou com raiva dele..."

"— E ele fica de guarda o tempo todo... Possivelmente notará a armadilha antes até que meu Mestre..." – Comentou.

"— Esse garoto..." – Sorriu macabro. "— Pertence só ao morcego velho, não?"

"— Sim... Ele está sendo tratado quase como Vectorius..." – Bufou. "— Mas será apenas por um tempo... Entretanto, como a hora de agirmos é agora, não temos tempo para esperar que Shisue mude de gosto..."

"— Calma, eu tenho um plano."

"— ..."

"— Se o morceguinho, se tornar vulgar e sair atrás de qualquer um, o 'Mestre' dele perderá o interesse." – Acabou por rir.

"— E como fará isso?" – Sorriu, achando a ideia boa. "— O trançado nem olha para os outros... Só para aquele louco vil."

"— Isso..." – Procurou algo entre o bolso de sua calça.

O menor procurou até encontrar um vidrinho vermelho pequeno, com um pó dentro. Olhou para Vitor então, lhe dando um sorriso mórbido, levantou-se, andando em direção a este.

"— Neste vidrinho, tem algo que todo caçador sabe fazer..." – Sacudiu um pouco este.

"— Veneno?" – Olhou-o assustado, a ideia até que seria boa, mas arriscada demais.

"— Quê? Para que caçadores teriam isso?" – Riu um pouco.

"— Para... Matar?"

"— É afrodisíaco." – Sorriu-lhe vulpino. "— Um dos mais fortes que existe. Você fica louco, até saciar-se por completo... Já olhei pessoas ficando semanas sem dormir por causa disto."

"— Semanas!?"

"— Sim... O único jeito do efeito se cortar é fazer um antídoto..." – Olhou para o vidrinho. "— Com isto se pode fazer duas doses, ou uma e um antídoto..." – Comentou.

"— E de que isso adianta!?"

"— O morceguinho tomará isso... Ficará louco, atacando o primeiro que ver... Shisue ficará se moendo de raiva e o matará. Simples." – Sorriu-lhe.

"— Realmente o plano é bom..." – Abraçou-o com força o trazendo para si. "— Faça isso, eu voltarei para pegar quando estiver pronto..."

"— Claro... Farei de tarde, assim que todos saírem da casa." – Lambeu os lábios, guardando em seu bolso novamente aquilo. "— Então... Tem tempo para mim?" – Olhou-o com falsa doçura.

"— Se disser que não tenho, sei que me obrigará da mesma forma." – Falou frio.

"— Idiota!" – Deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. "— Vou perguntar novamente..." – Olhou-o com frieza e imponência. "— 'Tem tempo para mim?'"

"— ..." – Respirou fundo, sua face estava bem dolorida. "— Sim, meu loiro, para você tenho todo o tempo do mundo..." – Falou-lhe quase que de forma decorada.

"— Melhorou..."

---X---x---X---

Na tarde seguinte, tudo estava como nas outras, aquela rotina já estava ficando tediosa, principalmente para o loirinho que era muito ativo, todavia este estava contente por saber que aquilo não duraria muito.

Logo estaria livre de sua vingança, logo mataria aquele Puro Sangue, depois poderia se deitar com quem quisesse novamente, quem sabe voltar a Associação dos Caçadores e voltar a pegar missões. Matar vampiros era sempre tão bom.

Suspirou fundo, largando de mão as roupas que fazia. Tinha algo mais útil para ser feito. Guardou tudo, limpando rapidamente o local e fora para a cozinha dar início ao seu plano.

Pegou tudo o que precisava, colocando em cima de uma mesa ali perto. Cantarolando uma música, colocou um avental amarelo, pegando por fim uma panela pequena e levando-a ao fogão a lenha.

Sabia que fazer aquilo levaria sua tarde toda, mas valia à pena, sorriu maroto acendendo o fogo e colocando os ingredientes lá dentro. Alguns colocava por inteiro, outros eram cortados com uma faca afiada.

De fato, não tinha pressa, queria deixar aquele afrodisíaco perfeito, para seu plano dar certo. Por fim, despejou metade do pó que tinha dentro daquele vidrinho vermelho que mostrava a Vitor.

"— Prontinho!" – Pulou de alegria, após horas fazendo aquilo.

"— Gui?" – O ruivo elfo aparecera de súbito na cozinha.

"— Ah!" – Assustou-se, olhando o outro. "— O que faz aqui Ny?"

"— Credo,nem parece feliz em me ver..."

"— Já sei, tentou fazer algo com o morcego..."

"— Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário!" – levantou as mãos, em sinal de paz, como fazia de costume.

"— Culpado!" – Apontou, rindo do ruivo. "— Quando você fala isso, você realmente é culpado."

"— Verdade..." – Ficou meio sem jeito. "— Hei Gui, está ocupado?"

O loirinho olhou para sua poção, sorriu de canto, não tinha perigo deixá-la ali por algum tempo, nada de mal poderia acontecer, já que ninguém apareceria agora mesmo. Lambeu os lábios, focando agora seu olhar no ruivo a sua frente.

Pelo sorrisinho safado que este possuía, sabia muito bem o que este queria. Não faria mal deixar de lado o afrodisíaco, só teria que o entregar de madrugada para Vitor mesmo.

"— Não estou..." – Avisou-lhe.

"— Que bom..." – Falou, já indo lentamente em direção ao loirinho, o abraçando pela cintura assim que foi possível. "— Queria sentir essa boquinha me provocando novamente..." – Pediu-lhe, falando baixo no pé do ouvido.

"— Claro..." – Animou-se. "— Irei adorar, mas aqui não..." – Comentou, afastando-se do outro e o segurando pela mão. "—No quarto é melhor... "

"— Perfeito..."

Os dois então foram em direção ao quarto, mal estes saíram dali e os morenos apareceram.

"— Cadê o Guille...?" – Perguntou Cain, olhando o lugar vazio.

"—... Seria pedir demais que aquela coisa loira morresse?" – Indagou Yami.

"— Não entendo o motivo de você e o Veck não gostarem do Guille..." – Notou a panela. "— Olha ali, ele até fez doce..."

"—..."

Cain sorriu bobo, indo até a panela e destampando-a. Sorriu mais ainda ao sentir o cheio doce que vinha daquilo. Não resistiu em provar daquilo, levou um dedo ali, pegando um pouco e levando a boca.

"— Gostoso!" – Exclamou animado, deliciado com o gosto. "— Realmente é muito bom!"

Por algum motivo não conseguia mais parar de provar daquele doce. Já pegando uma colher e comendo mais daquele liquido meio pastoso de coloração vermelha, sorrindo abobadamente a cada colherada que dava.

Yami olhou aquilo meio desconfiado, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas, por curiosidade que sabia provir de seu hospedeiro, acabou por provar também o doce que o loirinho tinha feito.

"— ..." – Arregalou os olhos. " _Bom..._ " – Pensou, já pegando uma colher e comendo mais daquilo.

Os dois só pararam de comer do 'doce' que o loirinho tinha feito quando este de fato acabou. E mesmo assim, ainda passavam o dedo na panela, querendo mais.

"— Cain? Yami? O que estão fazendo...?" – Indagou-lhes Veck, aparecendo na cozinha.

"— Ve-ck..." – Falaram os dois juntos, olhando para o vampiro de imediato.

Ficaram ambos olhando fixamente Veck, por um bom tempo. Cain fora o primeiro a desviar o olhar, envergonhado por uma pontada que sentiu em seu baixo ventre ao ver o amigo a sua frente.

"— O que foi...?" – Indagou o vampiro, se aproximando.

"— Hmm..." – Yami gemeu bem baixinho, olhando de cima a baixo este. "—Nada... " – Olhou para seu hospedeiro.

"— Vocês estão estranhos..." – Notou, vendo os dois corados a se entreolharem. "— Não estavam treinando?" – Perguntou-lhes.

"— Sim! E-e-eu..." – Cain mordeu os lábios, saíndo dali às pressas e em contrapartida sendo seguido por Yami.

"— O que será que aconteceu...?" – Perguntou-se baixinho.

Então notou a panela, indo até esta para ver o que tinha dentro. Nada. Vazia, completamente limpinha. Pegou esta olhando-a bem.

"— AHHHH!!!" – O loirinho gritou, aparecendo na cozinha. "— VOCÊ COMEU ISSO!?" – Desesperou-se.

"— Eu só-"

"— Morcego burro! Porque foi logo comer isso!?" – Cortou a frase de Veck.

"— Espere um instante! O que era isso?"

"— Você que comeu! O problema é seu, eu só não quero estar aqui quando isso der efeito!" – Virou-se emburrado, teria que fazer novamente sua poção.

"— Pode ficar aqui!" – Segurou-o pelo braço. "— Me diga o que é!"

"— Não direi! E sai de perto que com você não quero nada!" – Reclamou.

"— Cala a boca!" – Gritou, assustando até o loirinho. "— Cain e Yami que comeram isso. Diga-me o que é!"

"— Cainzinho e Yaminho!!?" – Desesperou-se. "— Impossível!"

"— Guille... Acalme-se, me diga o que era aquilo..."

Veck já estava começando a ficar com medo. E se fosse veneno o que aquele garoto estivesse fazendo. Não sabia o motivo para este fazer um, mas pelo estado de medo que estava o rosto deste, não era uma hipótese a ser descartada.

"— Afrodisíaco..." – Respondeu baixinho, ficando um pouco corado.

"— Afrodi... Afrodisíaco!?" – Literalmente ficou de queixo caído.

"— Si-sim..."

"— E porque você faria isso!?"

O loirinho mordeu os lábios, não poderia dizer que era para entregar a Vitor. Calou-se por um tempo, pensando em algo a dizer, e logo lhe veio em mente algo perfeito.

"— É que... Os elfos não estão dando conta do serviço..." – Explicou-lhe, de uma forma quase tímida.

"— Impossível... São elfos, como vão se cansar!?" – Olhou assustado para o loirinho.

"— Tem um ruivo exausto sobre minha cama..." – Comentou.

"— Me poupe dos detalhes..." – Caiu em si. "— Cain e Yami comeram isso!!" – Desesperou-se.

"— Calma! Tem chance..."

"— Fale logo!"

"— Quem foi a primeira pessoa que eles viram?" – respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"— Bem... Acho que foi a mim." – Apontou para si mesmo.

"— Dos males, o pior..." – Levou uma mão a testa, massageando as têmporas. "— Sente-se, vou explicar como o afrodisíaco funciona, talvez tenhamos chances..."

Os dois então sentaram-se nas cadeiras em volta da mesa. Guille logo postou-se a explicar tudo o que sabia sobre a poção que tinha feito.

Ainda tinham chances, só teriam que fazer tudo certo. Aquele afrodisíaco fazia a atração ser mais forte na primeira pessoa que via depois que o tomava, se esta tinha sido Veck, ele só teria que distrair os dois morenos.

O loirinho ainda tinha o suficiente para fazer o antídoto para os dois, mas fazer este levaria bastante tempo e se deixassem os morenos sozinhos era capaz até de ambos tentarem algo.

Veck então não quis perder tempo, ajudou Guille a pegar tudo o que precisava para o antídoto e saiu dali, indo logo para o lugar onde Cain devia estar treinando. Sorriu vendo que de fato este estava a fazer isso ainda.

Olhou bem para aquilo, o moreninho tentava brandir a espada e fazer os movimentos certos, mas algo o desconcentrava, andou lento e sorrateiramente para mais perto daqueles dois, notando Yami sentando perto de seu hospedeiro, olhando a este como se quisesse o devorar.

Aquilo estava arriscado, ainda mais ao notar um certo volume que se encontrava na calça do demônio. Olhou então para Cain, com a face corada, estranhou mais ao notá-lo com o mesmo volume.

Era bom agir logo.

"— Cain, Yami?" – Chamou-os.

Os morenos olharam ao mesmo tempo para o vampiro. Cain estremeceu levemente, desviando logo seu olhar ao que Yami lambia os lábios analisando todo o corpo do outro, ambos não resistiram em andar até Veck, olhando-o bem de perto.

"— Vocês... Podem me seguir?" – Indagou-lhes. Sabia que era arriscado o plano, mas era melhor do que os deixar juntos. "— Preciso falar com vocês, em... Meu quarto."

"— Qua-quarto...?" – Cain ruborizou, engolindo seco.

"— Vamos!" – Exclamou Yami, com um sorriso duvidoso.

Os três andaram lento até o quarto de Veck, e assim que entraram o anfitrião deste fez questão de deixar a porta só encostada. Andou até o meio de seu quarto, vendo Yami e Cain lado a lado.

"— Primeiramente..." – Começou a falar, um pouco sem graça com o estado daqueles dois. "— Como se sentem...?"

O plano era enrolar o máximo o suficiente aqueles dois, a ponto do loirinho terminar de fazer o antídoto e dar para eles. Algo simples, se não soubessem que eles tentariam ficar consigo.

"— Estranho..." – Respondeu Cain, corando mais, colocando as mãos na frente do corpo, ocultando o volume.

"— Duro." – Comentou, mordendo os lábios, só conseguindo se conter por causa de seu hospedeiro.

Veck teve que respirar fundo, sabia que tinha que distrair Cain o quanto desse, pois se o moreninho ficasse contido o demônio que o possuía não faria nada. Já havia presenciado outras vezes em que os ataques de Yami eram frustrados por este se lembrar de seu hospedeiro.

"— Ve-Veck... Eu vou embora..." – Avisou o príncipe, incomodado por estar no quarto do amigo. "— Está... Quente... Vou tomar banho..." – Corou ao falar.

"— Oba..." – Murmurou Yami, olhando o outro de cima a baixo.

"— Yami!?" – Veck o chamou, assustado ao ver o olhar que este dava ao Cain. "— Esperem os dois..." – Segurou o braço do moreninho.

"— Mnn..." – Este gemeu baixinho pelo simples fato de sentir a mão do amigo em si. "— Larga..." – Pediu com a voz fraca.

"— Cain, eu sei que está se sentindo estranho, mas, tente ficar sentado na cama, quietinho por algum tempo..." – Aconselhou.

"— Ahwm... Veck..." – Gemeu novamente, tentando largar-se.

Yami de súbito segurou o outro braço do vampiro, o puxando para si. Sorriu quase macabro, o abraçando por trás prendendo as mãos do outro. Sorriu mais, esfregando-se contra este, mordendo-lhe os ombros mesmo por cima da roupa.

"— Yami! Me larga!" – Esbravejou, tentando se soltar. "— Cain, manda ele me soltar! Ele irá te obedecer!" – Exclamou.

"— Por quê?" – Sorriu maroto Cain, com um brilho completamente diferente de sua pessoa nos olhos. "— Eu gostei..." – Riu baixinho, completamente fora de si, mas logo voltou à realidade. "— De-desculpa Veck... Mas..." – Aproximou-se lento deste, tocando em seu peito. "— Pode ficar assim...?"

Então o abraçou também, só que pelo pescoço, estremecendo ao sentir o corpo do amigo de encontro ao seu, não conseguindo evitar em gemer baixinho. Fechou os olhos com força, beijando-lhe o outro ombro.

"— Pa-parem os dois..." – Pediu, soltando um suspiro.

"— Não." – Falaram em uníssono.

"— ..." – Engoliu seco, talvez o plano tivesse uma grande falha.

O moreninho logo se afastou do vampiro, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes deste, sorriu doce, apontando para a cama. Yami, que ainda o segurava por trás, gargalhou maléficamente, arrastando o outro até onde seu Cain tinha apontado.

Jogou Veck sentado no meio desta, e logo se sentou atrás deste, segurando suas mãos para trás, imobilizando-o.

"— Vamos Cain... Sente-se, ajude-me..." – Falou o demônio, com voz banhada em luxúria.

Este apenas olhava ao lado da cama, queria, mas sabia ser errado. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, mas estranhamente não conseguindo. Estremeceu ao ver Yami, rasgando a camisa que Veck usava, arranhando a pele deste.

"— Não o machuca..." – Pediu, sentando-se de frente ao amigo na cama, olhando-o de forma preocupada.

"— Ele gosta..." – Comentou de forma sádica, mordendo-lhe o ombro com força.

"— Ahhh! Larga Yami!" – Mandou Veck.

"— Está falando demais..." – Comentou, rasgando um pedaço da camisa deste e usando de mordaça. "— Melhorou, um vampiro caladinho..."

"— Desculpe Veck... Eu... Te quero... Preciso tanto que chega a doer..."

O mais velho arregalou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente se salvar daquilo. Tentou soltar suas mãos, mas o outro as segurava com as garras, ferindo a si. Olhou para Cain como quem pede ajuda, mas deste só recebeu um sorrisinho bobo.

"— Faremos um trato... Eu fico com a parte de trás e você com a frente..." – Propôs Yami, rasgando mais a camisa do outro com a sua mão livre.

"— Eu..." – Parou de falar, estremecendo ao ver o peito pálido do outro aparecendo a cada rasgo daquela peça de roupa. "— Sim..." – Sorriu com uma quase inocência.

Levou então suas mãos ao amigo, ajudando o que estava atrás deste a tirar completamente a camisa, lambeu os lábios, apoiando-se no peito do outro para lhe sussurrar lentamente no ouvido.

"— Você será gentil comigo, não?" – Perguntou-lhe, com a voz meio rouca pela excitação.

"— Melhor se preparar... Pois não serei gentil..." – Sussurrou Yami, do outro lado.

Cada um atacou um lado, enquanto o demônio mordia e arranhava o ombro esquerdo o direito era beijado e lambido. Dor e carinho. Veck fechava os olhos com força, tentando conter a invasão de sensações que sentia.

Por um sentia a dor que necessitava e do outro o amor que sempre buscava. Gemeria se sua boca não estivesse com aquele pano tampando-a. Aquilo estava bom, não tinha como negar.

"— Viu Cain... Ele está gostando..."

"—... Desculpe Veck..."

Os dois continuaram, de um lado o sangue começava a escorrer em quando todo outro estava tão sensível pelos toques quentes que chegava a ser insuportável.

"— Mantenha-se quieto vampiro... Se não, farei isto ao Cain..."

Yami sorriu macabro, mordendo com força o ombro deste, como um leão que mantinha sua presa no lugar, em quantos suas mãos, circulavam aquela cintura apertando com força entre as pernas.

"— ...!!" – Tentou gritar Veck, se remexendo, empurrando Cain com força de si.

"— Por que me empurra...?" – Perguntou o moreninho, sentando-se novamente de frente a este. "— Preciso tanto de você..." – Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto.

Veck engoliu seco, vendo aqueles olhos ametistas chorosos, lamentou-se de tê-lo empurrado, afinal era a mão de Yami que estava ali, não a do amigo.

"— Ohh... Vai o deixar assim vampiro?" – Indagou, massageando a área por cima da calça. "— Olha como ele esta... Note como eu estou..." – Puxou-o mais para si, colando completamente seus corpos.

Novamente engoliu seco, sentindo um volume duro roçando em suas costas, tentava se livrar, mas só conseguia era ficar em uma situação pior, logo ficou entre as pernas abertas do demônio, de costas para este, quase sentado naquilo que lhe cutucava.

Olhava para o moreno a sua frente, sentado, olhando com uma carinha triste, como se quisesse, mas não tivesse coragem. Respirou fundo, sabia que Cain não podia fazer aquilo, para ser Rei tinha que ser puro.

Idiota regra esta.

Estendeu seus braços, tentando ignorar as mãos do outro em si lhe provocando mais ainda. Se controlaria, aguentaria até tudo se resolver, mas isto não queria dizer que tinha que aguentar aquelas lágrimas nos olhos do amigo.

Puxou-o para si, o abraçando, trazendo para si aquele ser confuso. Queria dizer para ter calma, para resistir, para tentar concentrar-se em outra coisa, mas não podia, tinha àquela venda em sua boca.

"— Veck...?" – Indagou-lhe Cain, sentindo-se misteriosamente protegido naquele abraço, acalmando-se um pouco.

"— Droga..." – Yami murmurou, tirando suas mãos de onde estavam no vampiro. "— Chega deste grude!" – Reclamou. "— Vamos Cain..." – Sorriu pervertido levando suas mãos ao outro moreno, passando-as pelo corpo.

"— Ahnmwmm..."

Aqueles toques levaram embora a sanidade momentânea de Cain. Afastou-se de Veck, passando uma mão pelo próprio corpo, gemendo com luxúria, retirando sua camisa.

"— Que bom que se animou, agora eu posso agir..." – Comentou com malícia o demônio, levando novamente suas mãos onde estavam no vampiro. "— Ohhh, ele está se animando..."

Cain voltou a se aproximar, beijando-lhe o peito todo, lambendo de forma pervertida os mamilos, deslizando sua língua ao redor deste com suas mãos apertando cada parte exposta deste. Escutava deliciado os gemidos abafados que este dava.

"— Veck... Você é tão gostoso..." – Avisou-lhe, mordendo bem de leve um mamilo.

"— Hnmfh!!" – Contorceu-se este.

"— Concordo..."

Yami tinha afastado um pouco os longos e prateados cabelos deste, ficando a morder-lhe a nuca, com força, notando os estremecimentos que o outro dava. Suas mãos abriam lentamente aquela calça, esgueirando estas para dentro delas, segurando-lhe o membro já bem desperto.

"— Nhaumfh!!" – Chiou, tentando se livrar daquilo, se remexendo que nem louco naquela cama.

"— Ahnn! Isso! Se esfrega em mim!" – Falou o demônio, puxando a cintura de Veck mais de encontro a si. "— Estou louco para te possuir! Vou fazer tão bruscamente que sei que implorará por mais!" – Avisou-lhe de forma quase insana, movendo mais suas mãos naquele membro.

"_PAREM!_" – Implorava em pensamentos, não conseguindo evitar em derramar lágrimas também.

Não chorava pela dor que sentia dos toques bruscos de Yami e muito menos pelos carinhos quentes de Cain.

Chorava por ter sido inútil. Por não estar conseguindo controlar seu corpo. Chorava por saber que mesmo com as mãos livres ainda não tinha tirado aquele pano de sua boca.

Seu corpo parecia implorar por tudo aquilo, tão diferente do que seu subconsciente queria. Teria só que aguentar algumas horas, mas falhara miseravelmente. Não conseguia controlar as suas mãos que passavam pelas costas de Cain, e muito menos seus quadris que se mexiam de encontro aquelas mãos do Yami.

Como podia ser tão sujo a ponto de abusar de seu amigo com este naquele estado? Sabia muito bem que Cain nunca iria sequer pensar em algo do tipo. Possivelmente nem saberia como fazer com uma mulher, pior ainda com um homem.

E nem sabia se este recriminava tal coisa, dois homens, um príncipe, futuro Rei, devia ter uma educação bem rígida quanto a estes tipos de coisas. Não parava de chorar, levando agora uma mão ao cabelo negro a sua frente, empurrando mais a cabeça deste de encontro ao seu mamilo.

Anos, séculos, que não sentia toques libertinos desta forma.

Anos, séculos, que não sentia aquela sensação estranha lhe consumir, aquele desejo louco.

Chorava por não saber se era puro e carnal desejo ou se estava sentindo algo por seu amigo. Sentia o cheiro da excitação no ar, o cheiro do suor. E tudo só o atiçava mais. Queria gritar, berrar por ajuda, mas em contrapartida queria tanto continuar com aquilo.

Um maldito dilema.

"— Cain... Atreva-se mais..." – Instigou Yami.

Estava sim, afetado por aquela poção, apesar de seu desejo sempre ter sido tocar o vampiro desta forma. Todavia, ainda tinha que ter o aval do humano, não conseguia avançar mais do que o permitido. Por isso tinha que atiçá-lo mais.

Queria tudo que este poderia lhe dar, e não se importava nem um pingo de ter que dividi-lo com seu hospedeiro. Qual o mal de cada um ter um pedaço? Como havia dito antes, um ficaria com a frente e outro com a parte de trás.

Era uma idéia tão pervertida que gemia baixo só de pensar nesta. Só teria que fazer Cain cair literalmente no mar dos pecados, e levá-lo junto de preferência. Misteriosamente o outro estava tão propício para isto. Queria saber o motivo de tê-los deixado naquele estado.

"— Tire... As calças dele..." – pediu ao moreninho, tirando as mãos dali, e levando-as aos mamilos, apertando-os com força, os torturando de verdade, após terem recebido tantos carinhos.

"— Tirar..." – Olhou bem para estas, avermelhando-se ao notar um grande volume ali. "— E depois... Farei o que...?" – Olhou como quem pedia ajuda para o demônio.

Yami riu, era tão óbvio que Cain não sabia o que estava fazendo, era óbvio que estava seguindo apenas os instintos. Entretanto Veck não era uma mulher. Sorriu vulpino, puxando a cintura de Veck fazendo-o se esfregar em seu membro, aproximando sua boca do ouvido deste.

"— Será que devo dizer para ele te chupar bem forte?" – Comentou bem baixinho, para que só o vampiro escutasse. "— Já imaginou? O puro e inocente Cain, com a cabeça entre tuas pernas, te chupando até te deixar louco?"

"— Mnnhhfh!" – Gemeu alto, podendo ser escutado mesmo com o pano lhe tampando a boca.

"— Gostou não é?" – Soou mais luxurioso ainda, afastando sua cabeça dali, olhando atentamente para seu hospedeiro corado e ofegante. "— Cain, quer se sentir bem...?" – Indagou-lhe.

"— Sim."

"— Quer fazer toda essa sensação estranha passar?"

"— Sim."

"— Quer dar prazer ao seu... 'Amigo'?" – Deu ênfase a ultima palavra.

"— Si-sim..." – Respondeu-lhe pela terceira vez, mas nesta gaguejou um pouco.

"_Não Cain, para... Isso não. Não o escute..._" – Pensou Veck, não parando de chorar.

"— Então, tire a calça dele, como havia lhe dito."

Cain pensou duas vezes antes de fazer aquilo. Todavia logo o fez, olhou bem para a cara chorosa do amigo, parecia que este estava sentindo dor, queria vê-lo sorrindo, senti-lo acariciando sua cabeça daquela forma divertida que sempre lhe bagunçava os cabelos.

Ajoelhou-se na frente deste, levando suas mãos aquela última peça de roupa que o vestia, por algum motivo fechou os olhos com força, enquanto abaixava-a junto com a roupa de baixo, só voltando a abrir os olhos quando jogou aquilo ao lado da cama.

"— Ve-Veck!" – Estremeceu fortemente ao ver aquilo.

Este se envergonhou completamente pelo estado que se encontrava. Entre as pernas de um demônio, de costas para este, e com um príncipe a sua frente também entre as suas pernas abertas.

Amaldiçoava o loiro pervertido dos infernos que fizera aquilo ao Cain que sempre fora tão inocente a tudo. Não tinha como não notar aquele volume na calça deste também e muito menos de Yami roçando em si.

Suas mãos apertavam com tanta força o lençol da cama que já tinha percebido que este se rasgara. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Tinha que controlá-los, tinha que se controlar. Mas era tão difícil, tão impossível.

Plano idiota este o do loiro!

"— Cain, meu caro hospedeiro..." – Falou rouco, baixinho, vendo a inexperiência nos olhos ametistas deste. "— Vamos começar pelo básico..."

Levou então suas mãos ao membro do vampiro, manuseando-o, subindo e descendo sua mão por este, apertando-o, arranhando-o, notando satisfeito este mover seus quadris como quem queria mais. No entanto, logo tirou suas mãos de lá.

"— Faça igual, sei que quer, eu sinto que quer... Que sempre quis... EU quero... Rápido Cain."

O moreninho mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se um pouco mais. Primeiramente tocou-lhe a ponta daquele membro, de forma suave, apenas passando as pontas dos dedos, sentindo aquilo melhor.

"— MNHNNFH!!!" – Gemeu mais alto e abafado, arqueando as costas.

A mente de Veck estava cheia, completamente nublada por tanta diferença. Talvez isto o estivesse deixando louco. Um era doce e inocente outro selvagem e feroz. Duas personalidades tão distintas que não tinham como combinarem.

Entretanto, naquela cama, combinavam-se tão bem para lhe provocar, para tirar completamente seu juízo. Estremecera completamente pelas mudanças, sentia dor por parte de Yami e carinho por parte de Cain.

Alem do mais, aquela inexperiência e inocência do Cain estava o matando, e pior era escutar tão perto de seu ouvido as instruções pervertidas que o demônio louco dava para este, e que eram prontamente obedecidas.

"— Isso foi gostoso...?" – Indagou-lhe, descendo um dedo pela extensão. "— É gostoso quando toco em você...?"

"— ..." – Ficou mudo, virando o rosto para não encarar aquele olhar arroxeado brilhando em excitação.

"— Ele não pode falar Cain..." – Ironizou, sabendo muito bem que este poderia tirar aquela, mordaça a hora que quisesse. "— Apenas continue." – Incentivou-o.

Cain então continuou com aquilo, segurando melhor aquele membro, movendo-o com as duas mãos, acariciando-o com carinho, enquanto olhava atentamente a face contorcida de prazer do outro.

Sentia-se tão quente, com a garganta tão seca. Querendo desesperadamente mais daquilo, querendo toques da parte do outro também. Mordeu os lábios, olhando desejoso para Yami também.

Este sorriu sacana, descendo as unhas com força pelo braço do vampiro, ferindo, deslizando até chegar a sua mão, onde foi prontamente segurada. Primeiramente entrelaçou os dedos, mas logo a encaminhou para Cain, precisamente no rosto deste.

"— Seja um vampiro bonzinho... Faça algo pelo teu amigo..." – Mordeu-lhe novamente a nuca. "— Pare de ser tão egoísta, é a primeira vez dele, você devia priorizar o prazer dele e não teu..." – Murmurou bem baixinho, sabendo que só o vampiro escutaria.

Todavia ignorou as falas do Yami, tirando rapidamente sua mão do moreninho, levando-a as mãos deste tentando tirá-las de seu membro, aproveitando enquando a sua sanidade tinha voltado.

"— Acho que ele não quer só suas mãos..." – Comentou melodicamente. "— Vamos ao segundo passo..." – Avisou pervertido. "— Tire suas roupas por completo..."

"— Tirar!?" – Assustou-se com o grau do pedido.

"— Sim... Eu sei que esta roupa está apertada... Incomodando..."

Cain concordou com a cabeça, a verdade era que não aguentava mais aquela calça negra meio justa. Sentou-se melhor na cama, retirando quase afoitamente aquela peça de roupa. Desesperado em ver-se livre dela.

Veck arregalou os olhos, vendo o outro se despir. O porte forte, ombros largos, pele branca, todavia não tanto quanto a sua. Estranhamente ele lhe parecia mais frágil do que quando vira Yami despido há algum tempo.

Sabia que ambos eram iguais e por isso não entendeu o sentimento de que aquele ser precisava ser protegido a todo custo de tudo e de todos. Até de si mesmo. Se pudesse lamberia os lábios ao vê-lo todo nu a sua frente.

Quase derreteu-se ao notá-lo tentar esconder aquele volume pulsante entre as pernas com as mãos, uma tentativa inútil pelo estado em que aquilo se encontrava. Remexeu-se desejosamente entre as pernas do demônio, escutando um baixo e deliciado gemido que este deu.

Sentia aquele volume atrás tão de encontro a si, engolia em seco, alarmado com o próprio desejo insano de poder sentir aquilo em contato consigo. Esfregando-se e em sua pele, sentindo o calor que sabia que emanava.

"— Perfeito..." – Yami lambeu os lábios, movendo seus quadris de encontro ao outro. "— Agora, ponha sua cabeça entre as pernas dele e lamba isso."

"— Lamber...?" – Gemeu a pergunta, sentindo seu baixo ventre implorar desesperadamente por alívio. "— Isso... Não é... Mnn..."

"— Faça, irá gostar do gosto..."

O demônio deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas do vampiro, flexionando-as e segurando-as, abrindo espaço para que o seu hospedeiro fizesse o que quisesse. Se conseguisse fazê-lo cair nos pecados nunca mais precisaria se segurar. Afinal aquele corpo não seria mais virgem.

Cain olhou bem para aquilo, estremecendo ante a visão que tinha, lentamente foi abaixando a cabeça, esticando a língua e indo em direção aquele membro.

"— Ai!" – Reclamou de dor, ao sentir seus cabelos serem puxados com força para cima. "— Isso dói Veck." – Avisou-lhe, tentando continuar seu percurso.

O vampiro olhava assustado aquilo, puxando desesperadamente o moreninho dali, tentando o empurrar, impedi-lo de fazer aquilo. Sua visão já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que ainda não paravam de rolar.

Puxou-o pelos cabelos, culpando-se por ter de ferir este para impedi-lo. Puxou-o até que conseguiu jogá-lo de costas na cama. Moveu-se com raiva, soltando suas pernas. E finalmente criando vergonha na cara e tirando aquele pano que cobria sua boca.

"— YAMI O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO CAIN FAZER!?" – Gritou com todo o ar dos pulmões, notando a cara de susto que deixou o moreninho a sua frente.

"— Ele não vai fazer nada, quem vai sou eu!"

Dito isto, Yami empurrou Veck com força, fazendo-o cair em cima de Cain que prontamente gemeu ao sentir o corpo do outro em cima do seu, se remexendo de maneira luxuriosa em busca de mais contato.

Riu baixo, vendo aquilo, o moreninho tinha abraçado o amigo, juntando mais os corpos fazendo os quadris se chocarem. Ambos gemendo por causa daquele contato. Deixou-os um pouco assim, tirando enfim sua camisa e calça, jogando-as de qualquer maneira ao lado da cama.

Finalmente estava livre daquelas roupas. Levou uma mão ao próprio membro, acariciando-o todo, olhando com encanto os dois a se esfregarem e gemerem ali na sua frente.

Aos poucos conseguia o que queria. Sorriu quase mórbido, segurando os cabelos de Veck, o puxando de volta para si.

"— AHHH! Yami!" – Gemeu de dor, odiando-se por conseguir obter prazer com isto, sentindo seus cabelos serem puxados.

Cain largou o amigo a contragosto, ao ver a cara de dor que este fez. Logo viu-o sentado entre as pernas daquele demônio.

"— Tava bom, por que tirou ele de mim!? Ele é meu!" – Sentou-se na cama, emburrado.

"— Não, ele é meu!" – Replicou Yami.

"— Me larguem! Não sou de ninguém!" – Exclamou Veck, ainda tendo seus cabelos segurados.

"— É sim! É nosso!" – Falaram os dois juntos, com um misterioso e pervertido sorriso cúmplice nos lábios.

"— Você é do Yami..." – Falou manhoso Cain, abraçando-o firme pela frente, voltando a se esfregar, tal qual um gatinho.

"— Você é do Cain..." – Falou também Yami, todavia sua voz completamente carnal, esfregando seu membro no outro.

"— Ah-Ahmmnw..." – Gemeu longamente e alto, pela primeira vez, não resistindo a toda aquela tentação. "— Isso é... Errado!"

"— Se eu te amo, não é errado!"

Dito isso, Cain segurou firme o rosto do amigo, puxando-o para um beijo, que de fato era simples e sem experiência alguma. Algo singelo, que quem teve que fazer melhorar fora o próprio Veck.

Este, em um ato de luxúria, se agarrou naquele pescoço beijando os lábios deste, ensinando como fazer aquilo. Onde teve que o guiar, dominar aquela boca para conseguir mais e mais daqueles tão suaves e intocáveis lábios.

Empurrou-o quando notou que ele estava ficando com falta de ar, e logo notou o que estava fazendo. Havia beijado o outro, e ainda tinha gostado, de fato estava gostando de tudo.

Da dor de um, do carinho do outro, ambas formas que lhe davam tanto prazer. Gemeu longamente, tentando raciocinar. Cain lhe amava? Claro que não, isso era só culpa da droga maldita que Guille havia feito.

"— Se eu te amo, isso não torna só sexo!" – Esbravejou Yami, levando suas mãos também a cabeça do vampiro, virando-o um pouco para si.

Beijou-o da mesma forma que seu hospedeiro havia feito. Mas este beijo fora literalmente de tirar o fôlego de ambos. Algo quente, molhado, completamente insano. Suas bocas moviam-se afoitamente, suas línguas enrroscavam-se em uma dança sensual e pecaminosa.

Um filete de saliva chegava a escorrer da boca de Veck, onde era claro que era subjugado pela outra que era tão mais experiente e provocativa, o estava fazendo levar a loucura.

Afastaram-se ofegantes.

"— Ahnnmm... Continuem, eu lhes imploro..." – Falou-lhes, não agüentando mais aquelas provocações, não aguentando mais negar o desejo que estava sentindo. "— Cain... Yami... Ahnm..."

"— Quer mais vampirinho? Te daremos, não é Cain?"

"— Sim... Nós te queremos tanto..."

Cain então levou as mãos novamente ao membro do outro, juntando com o seu e movendo-os juntos, gemendo alto por fazer isso, louco de tanto prazer. Nunca havia pensado que era tão bom fazer estes tipos de coisas.

Era algo tão viciante, tão bom.

"— Isso Cain... Ahnmm... Mais! Mais!" – Descontrolou-se de vez Veck, esquecendo-se do plano, esquecendo-se da castidade do outro, apenas sentindo o prazer que lhe davam.

"— Ahnn... Veck... Cain... Vocês me deixam loucos..." – Comentou, ajeitando-se melhor atrás, puxando a cintura do outro.

Sorria tão pervertido que quem o olhasse agora pensaria que era a reencarnação da luxúria, puxou mais, ajeitando-o, já esfregando a ponta de seu membro na entrada do vampiro, notando-o tremer de tanto desejo.

"— Ahmm... Yami! Me... Machuca, não se importe comigo!" – Pediu-lhe desesperado, não agüentando mais aquilo.

"— Ahnmm... Veck... Tão bom... Hmm..." – Gemia Cain, querendo mais e mais, completamente banhado pelo prazer.

"— CONSEGUI!" – Gritou o loirinho, abrindo de súbito a porta do quarto."—AHHHHH!!!" – Gritou histericamente de pavor ao ver aquilo.

CONTINUA...

16/03/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

NÃO ME PERGUNTEM O QUE FOI ISSO!!! *em completo desespero*

Droga! Droga! Devia ter seguido o comentário do meu irmão e abortar essa ideia do afrodisíaco... Mas não, a Toy aqui pensou que seria uma coisa bem 'fofinha' e 'leve'... Me pergunto: COMO DIABOS FICOU ASSIM!?

Guille... Nunca fiquei tão feliz em te ver... E ao mesmo tempo com tanto ódio!

Meu filhoooooooteee *grito histérico de uma mãe preocupada* O que você estava fazendooooo!?

*respira fundo, tentando se acalmar*

Bem... Esquecendo o surtamento que eu dei ali em cima, eu não podia pular essa parte, já que estava no roteiro ((nossa que chique... "roteiro")), eu tinha que fazer isso para dar uma sacudida no Veck e fazê-lo abrir nem que seja um pouco os olhos...

Era para ser algo bem leve, nem quatro páginas... Seria só o Veck tentando despistar o Cain e o Yami e logo o Guille aparecendo para salva-lo.

Mas... Notando agora... ONZE PÁGINAS!? *respira fundo novamente*

Tenho que controlar mais meus instintos yaoísticos. Às vezes eu perco o controle das coisas... Pior, ficar até as 3:00hs da madrugada, sabendo que tenho anatomia....

Bem isso é tudo, aguardem para ver o que vai acontecer agora no próximo cap.

**Comentário da beta:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

*Gritando, surtando e esguichando sangue que nem uma louca*

POR MEU AMADO E SANTINHO((Nããão x3)) BELIAL!!!

O que foi isto?!! *tomando sangue no canudinho* Se eu não fizer isto regularmente, posso morrer de anemia.

Muahahahah…. A Toy estava tão doida que tive até de corrigir o comentário dela =3.

Bem…. Voltando ao capítulo. EU VOTO PARA O GUILLE DESMAIAR!!!!

Seria uma boa se ele desmaiasse e os três continuassem.

Maaaaaaaaaas, como eu sei((imagino)) que isto não vai acontecer, espero pelo baile a fantasia. *-* Já fiz a minha ok? TOOOOOOOY, não controle seus intintos yaoísticos!!!

A propósito, perdoem se tiver algum erro. Depois de um capítulo como este…. *baba até inundar 'Even'*

Agora já vou, preciso beber um pouquinho mais de sangue ^_ ^

Herzlichst, L. Kathar

**By: Toynako**


	18. Prison Magic Parte 18

**Parte 18

* * *

**

"— CONSEGUI!" – Gritou o loirinho, abrindo de súbito a porta do quarto."—AHHHHH!!!" – Gritou histericamente de pavor ao ver aquilo.

Guille desesperou-se ao ver como as coisas andavam naquele quarto. Poderia facilmente desmaiar com a cena a sua frente, entretanto foi mais forte, segurou com força os copos que carregava -um em cada mão-, para não ter o risco de caírem.

Respirou fundo, completamente pálido com o que via, suas pernas tremiam fortemente enquanto se aproximava daquela cama. Parou bem ao lado dela, 'sartisfeito' por pelo menos terem parado de se mexer quando aparecera.

Olhava com extrema raiva para Vectorius , afinal, como ele não pode aguentar aquilo? A tentação de um garoto, de um garoto inocente! Se nem ele, o sujo, impuro, havia realmente tentado algo com o moreninho, como aquele morcego ousaria fazer isso?

"— Vectorius..." – Vociferou com raiva o nome deste, não conseguindo ocultar uma aura assassina que o rodeava. "— Dê... Isso... A... Ele." – Falou pausadamente, estendendo um dos copos.

"— Mnh!" – O vampiro mordeu os lábios com força, fechando os olhos ao sentir o demônio se remexer.

Sentia que se este forçasse aquilo, iria com certeza 'entrar'.

"— Vectorius... Não me importo contigo. Não vou deixar um ser sujo tocar no Cainzinho desta forma!" – Gritou.

"— Gui..." – Gemeu o nome deste, olhando para o loiro. "— Não briga com o Veck… Eu... Mnhn..." – Encolheu-se voltando a se remexer.

Guille alarmou-se mais ainda quando viu aquilo. Se o vampiro não faria nada, ele mesmo faria. Virou um dos copos em sua boca, ficando com o liquido lá, deixando o vidro cair em seguida no chão, puxando com força os cabelos de Cain.

"— Aiii! Isso do-Mmmm!?" – Quando o moreninho ia reclamar o loiro o beija, passando assim o antídoto para este. "— O... Que...?" – Afastou-o, depois de ter sido obrigado a tomar tudo que o outro lhe passara.

"— Coisa loira dos infernos! Como ousa fazer isso com meu hospedeiro!?" – Reclamou Yami, notando Cain meio zonzo agora.

"— Cala a tua boca!" – Gritou, virando o outro, puxando agora o cabelo do demônio e o beijando.

"— !!!"

Quando terminou de passar o líquido, largou aquela boca, ficando em pé, vendo o desfecho daquilo.

Veck respirava pesadamente, estremecendo, odiando do fundo da alma ter visto os lábios do moreninho em contato com o do loiro, mas felizmente tinha uma boa causa. Logo notou que ambos, demônio e príncipe, desmaiaram em sua cama.

"— Pronto." – Avisou Guille. "— Terminei o trabalho que um incompetente como você não pode fazer!" – Gritou novamente.

"— Cala... Cala a boca..." – Tentava a todo custo se conter.

"— Escuta aqui..." – Puxou-o pela franja, até que se levantasse. "— Não me mande calar a boca, seu ser imundo!"

"— Me larga!"

Veck empurrou o loiro com força, afastando-se dali com um pouco de dificuldades. Não entendia, realmente não entendia como não conseguiu se controlar. Uma tarefa tão fácil.

"— Não... Ouse me chamar de imundo... Não tem o direito..." – Reclamou Veck, tampando sua intimidade com as mãos, tentando esconder algo que não teria como ocultar.

"— Ohhh! Por que não tenho? Por que me deito com qualquer um?" – Sorriu pervertido, aproximando-se do outro. "— Escute aqui. Eu NUNCA sujei algo puro, NUNCA me aproveitei da situação para fazer isso com um amigo."

"— A culpa é tua!"

"— Não 'ouse', levantar a voz para mim novamente, Vectorius..." – Vociferou imponente, em um tom deveras ameaçador.

Veck realmente se assustou com aquilo, nunca, nunca pensou que sentiria tanto medo de algo como sentia de seu Mestre. Mas aquele loiro a sua frente, com os olhos estreitos, o sorriso malévolo, estavam lhe assustando da mesma forma. Como se fosse seu Mestre.

"— Escute calado..." – Mandou Guille. "— Esse antídoto, irá fazê-los esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, dês da hora em que tomaram o afrodisíaco."

"— ..." – Apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"— Então, o que aconteceu nesse quarto NUNCA aconteceu. Entendeu?"

"— ..." – Concordou novamente, ainda abismado demais para retrucar algo.

"— Agora vá cuidar disso que tens entre as pernas, pois não quero me sujar conversando com alguém que parece que vai gozar a qualquer instante." –

O vampiro andou cabisbaixo em direção ao banheiro, voltando a chorar, já o loirinho ficou no quarto. Lentamente vestiu cada um daqueles dois, contente por mesmo apesar de ter feito aquela poção às pressas e não tê-la deixado no fogo o tempo suficiente, ela fizera efeito.

Assim que vestiu os dois, ajeitou-os na cama, cobrindo-os em seguida. Respirou fundo novamente, escutando o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e o morcego saindo de lá com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"— Não ouse chegar novamente perto do Cainzinho. Vou esperar na sala, a conversa ainda não acabou." – Ordenou, pisando forte no piso, saindo do quarto.

Ficou olhando o loirinho sair de seu quarto e este fechar a porta com tanta força que suspeitava até que poderia ter quebrado. Assim que este saiu, seus olhos voltaram-se imediatamente para os dois que dormiam em sua cama.

Andou afobadamente até estes parando ao lado de seu leito. Seu peito doía. Ah! E como doía. Fora realmente como o loiro dissera, um imundo, que se aproveitava do momento de fraqueza do amigo.

E pior, não entendia nem por que se aproveitou disto. Sempre odiou estes tipos de coisas quando seu Mestre o obrigava a fazer, mais sofria do que aproveitava. E entretanto, de fato o prazer que sentira fora tanto nas mãos daqueles dois que até mesmo agora seu corpo estava sensível.

Sabia que se tocasse em si agora, acabaria soltando um incontrolável gemido. Impossível. Extremamente impossível estar em pé, ao lado daqueles dois morenos, tão frustrado como estava agora. Parecia que queria que aquilo continuasse.

"— Devo estar ficando louco..."

Virou-se, indo para um grande guarda-roupa de madeira todo entalhado, abrindo-o e tirando a roupa que usaria no restante do dia. Optou por algo discreto, uma camisa de manga comprida verde-musgo e uma calça folgada em um prata fosco.

Pegou em seguida a escova, tentando dar um jeito em seus cabelos. Quando terminou tudo, amarrou-os caindo para frente com a primeira fita que avistara. Respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para os morenos novamente.

Tinha que sair dali.

Rápido.

O mais rápido o possível.

E assim o fez, saiu as pressas dali, definitivamente não voltaria até estes terem acordado e saído de lá. Caminhou lento, inconscientemente indo para a sala, seguindo a ordem dada pelo loirinho.

"— Agora que já está vestido, sente-se..." – Murmurou, ainda com raiva o loirinho, apontando para o sofá a frente.

"— Não temos mais nada a falar, tudo deu certo no final."

"— Mandei sentar-se."

"— ...!?"

Engoliu seco novamente, definitivamente aquele ali não poderia ser o loiro, mais parecia um clone de seu Mestre do que aquele garoto fresco. Acabou por sentando no sofá, ficando a olhar para este.

"— Agora vamos rever os pontos... Você sabe que os Reis de Radiance tem que ser virgens, não sabe?"

"—... Tinha ouvido falar, mas só acreditei quando Yami falou..."

"— Você sabe que o Cainzinho só está atrás da cura para voltar para o reino dele não é? E que assim que isso acabar ele nunca mais vai te ver."

"— ..."

"— Da mesma forma em que ele esta te usando para conseguir o trono que lhe é de direito, você o está usando para suprir suas energias..."

"— Co-como sabe?"

"— Isso não importa." – Olhou-o feio. "— Escute bem. Não me importo se descobriu que gosta da mesma coisa que eu gosto, se quer isso, está cheio de elfos na vila."

"— QUE!?" – Levantou-se, abismado com que o outro dissera. "— Não sou como tu, eu gosto da Luna, e amo a Lucy." – Explicou-lhe.

"— Cain me falou delas, bem, a parte que sabia... Uma está morta e a outra prefere ficar com uma tripulação cheia de homens do que contigo por muito tempo."

"— !!?"

Veck literalmente caiu sentado no sofá pelo que o loiro tinha lhe dito. Pior, não deixava de ter razão.

"— Bem, já lhe disse o que tinha que dizer... Agora..." – Fungou, como se tentasse segurar o choro. "— Não toque no Cainzinho..." – Por fim, não conseguiu se segurar, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos.

"— Guille...?" – Estranhou, mas quando pensou em dizer algo, o loirinho saiu correndo dali.

**--X---x---X---**

_**Rotina; Repetição de atos ou hábitos.**_

_**Uma vida que é uma rotina torna-se definitivamente monótona, entediante. As coisas em volta não possuíam mais cores, se é que algum dia já tiveram. **_

_**Um homem andava lento por aquelas ruas cobertas de neve, aquela cidade chegava a ser patética de tão branca. Branca Even, era assim que era conhecido aquele lugar. Muitos viviam ali, apesar do clima sempre frio que tinha naquelas bandas. O sol era algo raro ali, pois sempre estava encoberto por grossas nuvens obscuras.**_

_**Muitos viviam ali apesar deste clima, e de saberem que um malévolo Puro Sangue morava nas redondezas em seu monstruoso castelo. Todos sabiam os riscos de se morar ali, assim como era exatamente por esses riscos que alguns procuravam o lugar.**_

_**Ultimamente de branco, puro, só existia a nomenclatura daquele lugar, pois nem a neve que possuía em todo canto era mais branca, sempre estava manchada de vermelho. **_

_**A volta daquele homem a caminhar, só existia as luzes que provinham de algumas tochas espalhadas pelas ruas. Voltava tarde para sua casa, sabia disto, entretanto estava voltando mais cedo que o de costume, queria ver o rosto sorridente de sua amada mulher o aguardando. **_

"— _**Cheguei..." – Murmurou baixinho, ajeitando sua espada na cintura.**_

_**Cuidar da ordem naquele reino era algo complicado pelos mal feitores que rondavam aquela região, além da área ser propícia a lobisomens e outros seres deste tipo. Mas fazia tudo perfeitamente, não queria que sua amada e seus amigos acabassem sendo mortos por algo do tipo.**_

"— _**Querida?" – Olhou melhor em volta, não a achando.**_

_**Silêncio, estranhou aquilo, sua mulher era sempre tão tagarela. Era só chegar a casa que esta corria para si para reclamar ou falar da vida alheia. Estranhou mais, havia chegado mais cedo que o normal, por querer fazer uma surpresa para comemorar os dois anos de casados.**_

"— _**..." **_

_**Já estava começando a ficar com medo, e se algo tivesse acontecido a ela? O que seria de sua vida sem sua amada? Andou pela a casa aflito, e logo se assustou ao escutar um barulhinho estranho.**_

_**Andou em direção para a porta de seu quarto, abrindo-a sorrateiramente, segurando sua espada para caso fosse algum ladrão. O choque que teve ao ver aquela cena fora tão grande que ficou sem ações.**_

_**Sua mulher, sua amada mulher, na cama com outro em cima deste. Um flagra. Esta gemia contentemente, deliciando-se com os movimentos que o homem fazia. **_

_**Teve que respirar fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, ficando parado vendo aquilo. Definitivamente não haviam notado sua presença, pela luxúria com que os corpos se juntavam.**_

_**Nunca em sua vida, sentira tanto nojo de algo. Nojo de ser um humano. Encostou-se na porta, prestando atenção naquilo, notando o jeito bruto que aquele homem tratava sua mulher. Sempre a tinha tratado tão gentilmente...**_

_**Aquilo lhe deu raiva, segurou mais firme no cabo da espada, aproximando-se sorrateiramente, chegando quase ao lado da cama, sem ser notado. Sorriu cruel e insano pela primeira vez em sua vida, levantando a espada e cravando-a com força nas costas daquele homem.**_

_**A força usada fora tanta que a lâmina transpassou o corpo deste e ainda feriu um pouco o peito de sua mulher. Um grito de dor fora ouvido da parte desta, já que o homem parece que morrera na hora. Pela primeira vez, achou magnífico o grito de dor dado por alguém.**_

_**Ouviu gritos de desespero da mulher, mas ignorou-os com um sadismo ímpar, retirando a espada do corpo daquele morto, o chutando de cima de sua mulher com tanta força que este rolou até cair da cama. **_

_**As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pela face delicada de sua mulher, agora sentada na cama, implorando pela sua vida, tentando explicar os fatos, tentando negar tudo. Mas de nada adiantava, a realidade era aquela, sabia disto. **_

_**Estreitou o olhar, ignorado cada desculpa esfarrapada que ela dava.**_

"— _**Pare, eu lhe imploro! Estou grávida de um filho teu!" – Gritou esta no final, abraçando a barriga. **_

"— _**Como se fosse realmente meu 'isto' que guardas no teu ventre..." – Vociferou. **_

_**Não teve pena, e nem quis escutar mais sobre aquele filho, apenas segurou firme sua espada e decapitou-a, sujando a si próprio com o sangue imundo daquela mulher que um dia amou. **_

_**Em toda sua vida talvez nunca rira tanto quando riu naquela noite, vendo a cabeça desta rolar da cama e o corpo inerte tombar para o lado. Não se culpou, ou se alarmou por ter tirado tão facilmente a vida de um ser humano.**_

_**Deixou tudo como estava, saindo de sua casa, arrastando a espada, deixando um rastro vermelho naquela neve por onde passava. Naquela noite fria, assim como as outras, não existia pessoas nas ruas a essa hora.**_

_**Andava sem destino, sorrindo como um louco, manchando a Branca Even... Nada mais importava...**_

"— _**Um humano sujo de sangue?" – Soou uma voz fria ao seu lado. **_

"— _**Parabéns, por notar isso..." – Zombou em um resmungo, parando de andar para ver quem era que estava lhe incomodando a esta hora.**_

_**Olhou bem este, o reconhecendo prontamente, quem ali não reconheceria o vil Puro-Sangue que possuía um castelo naquelas terras? Mas de fato, apenas revirou os olhos com óbvio descaso, ignorando completamente aquele ser e voltando a andar, tendo em mente agora um destino.**_

"— _**Que ousadia é esta!?" – Reclamou o vampiro, segurando o outro pelos cachos loiros. "— Irei te matar agora mesmo, humano inútil." **_

"— _**Isto está doendo..." – Reclamou, olhando frio para este. "— Largue meu cabelo." **_

"— _**Humano..." – Vociferou, puxando com mais força os cabelos deste, o machucando mais. "— Nada fará com que eu desista de te matar." **_

"— _**Hahahahaha!" – Caiu na gargalhada. "— Vai me matar?" – Sorriu marotamente, parando de rir. "— Apenas me pouparia passos... Meu destino era o penhasco mais próximo!" – Cruzou os braços. "— Vamos, mate-me! Pinte mais essa neve de vermelho." **_

"— _**Humano sem graça..." – Soltou-lhe. "— Não se debaterá ou gritará... Sua coisa suja... Humano sujo." **_

"—_**Humanos são sujos e repugnantes, como ratos! São como cobras, covardes e traiçoeiras! Tecem teias de mentiras como aranhas."**__** – Riu novamente.**_

"— _**Gostei do discurso..." – Bateu palmas em deboche. "— Ser quer a morte, serei tua morte." **_

"— _**Até agora só o notei falando asneiras, agindo quase nada..." – Zombou.**_

_**O Puro-Sangue puxou com força novamente os cabelos deste, olhando-o bem nos olhos, sorriu pervertido notando a cor verde daquelas íris. Pareciam dois quartzos verdes aqueles olhos.**_

_**Animou-se com este fato, finalmente um 'olhos verdes' depois que sua preciosa esmeralda havia fugido com uma elfa. Ultimamente estava sem ninguém para se divertir, e por que não ter uma cria nova? **_

"— _**Qual teu nome?" – Indagou, analisando-o completamente.**_

"— _**Apenas me mate." – Reclamou, já impaciente. **_

"— _**Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Responda-me!" **_

"— _**Vitor... Vitor Áster." – Respondeu-lhe, olhando-o com desprezo. "— Está esperando o que para me matar!?" **_

"— _**Irei transformar este teu desejo em um eterno desespero..." **_

_**...**_

--X---x---X---

"—Vitor...?" – Soou uma voz meio tristonha.

O loiro então lentamente abre os olhos, com dor de cabeça por causa daquele maldito sonho, notando de imediato o loirinho a sua frente.

Olhou em volta, em seguida percebendo estar na floresta perto da vila élfica, no mesmo lugar onde se encontrava com o Caçador. Sentou-se, rindo baixo de si mesmo por ter acabado por dormir, esperando o outro.

"— Você está bem?" – Indagou-lhe o loirinho, ajoelhando-se ao lado do outro.

"— Que tipo de pergunta cheia de piedade é esta, Caçador?" – Rebateu, olhando bem para este.

"— Mas... Você... Está chorando."

Fora só então que Vitor notou tal fato, levou suas mãos ao rosto, retirando aquelas lágrimas frias. Nunca chorara deste modo, por um sonho, por uma lembrança. Na verdade não havia chorado nem quando matou sua esposa. Só uma vez havia chorado tanto, e nesta vez fora quando conhecera o Caçador.

Era, de fato, uma decadência, pois um homem de quase cento e cinqüenta anos, ficar chorando por causa de um mísero sonho, era algo muito estranho.

"— Vitor..." – O loirinho o abraçou.

"— Caçador... Estás estranho... Normalmente só me chamas pelo nome quando está com raiva..."

"— Quieto..." – Murmurou baixinho, em um tom emburrado e meio triste.

"— ...Caçador?"

Agora sim, sabia que tinha algo de errado com o outro, já o tinha chamado de Caçador várias vezes e este continua quieto, frágil.

"— Guille..." – Chamou-o agora pelo nome. "— O que aconteceu? Nunca te vi assim..." – Calou-se um pouco, lembrando-se de algo. "— Só naquele dia..."

"— Quieto..." – Murmurou novamente, em tom baixo, agora parecendo choroso.

O loirinho levantou-se um pouco, sentando-se no colo do vampiro, olhando fixamente para o rosto deste. Tão adulto, vinte e cinco anos, faziam aquele corpo ser tão perfeito para 'seu uso'. Não sabia muito do passado deste, mas sabia que sofria muito nas mãos daquele Puro-Sangue vil...

Vitor arqueou a sobrancelha, notando que quem agora chorava era o loirinho. Respirou fundo, levando sua mão naquele rosto macio, retirando as lágrimas dali, ou pelo menos tentando, já que estas não paravam de rolar.

Algo ali estava definitivamente errado. Um fato muito sério deve ter ocorrido para aquele Caçador que o assustava tanto quanto seu Mestre muitas vezes, parecer agora tão vulnerável.

Parecia um garoto assustado.

"— Vitor... O meu plano deu errado..." – Murmurou, tentando segurar o choro. "— O Cainzinho acabou tomando a minha poção por engano..."

"— Qual o mal?"

"— ..."

"— Você não disse que dava para fazer duas doses?"

"— Mas... Foi o Cainzinho... Eu... Eu tinha que ajudá-lo."

"— Caçad-" – Calou-se por um instante. "— Guille... Gosta tanto daquele humano?"

"— ..."

"— Você vive falando dele... Além disto, já te escutei o chamando, vez ou outra, quando nos deitamos."

"— Gosto sim..."

"— O ama?"

"— Amor não é digno de alguém como eu." – Avisou-lhe de imediato. "— Eu apenas admiro a pureza que ele possui... Não posso sujá-lo com minha impureza. Já fui o culpado por matar aqueles humanos em Radiance..."

"— ..."

O único som, que acabou ecoando por toda aquela floresta escura, fora o do tapa bem forte que o vampiro dera no rosto do Caçador. Este piscou os olhos, aturdido, olhando para o outro loiro sem entender o motivo de ter levado aquilo.

"— Por que fez isso!?" – Chiou, levando uma mão ao lugar atingido. "— Porque, seu morcego idiota!?"

"— Finalmente despertou, Caçador..." – Riu cínico. "— Aquela coisa que via a minha frente não era você."

"— Idiota! Idiota! Como ousa macular meu lindo rosto!?"

"— Cala a boca e me escuta, depois pode me estrangular a vontade com essas malditas mãos." – Elevou o tom, fazendo o outro olhar para si com mais ódio ainda. "— Eu, que armei o ataque ao reino Radiance!"

"— ..."

"— Eu que estraguei o futuro normal daquele garoto deveras inocente. Se bem que 'normal' notei que não tem nada..."

"— ...?"

"— Entendeu agora? Chega de drama!"

Gui olhou bem nos olhos verdes daquele loiro a sua frente, sorriu maroto para este. Parecia mais que este estava querendo o tranquilizar, tirar o peso de seus ombros, e de fato, sentia que tinha o retirado um pouco.

Mas isso não o impediria de zombar com este.

"— Vitor..." – Chamou-o manhoso. "— Querendo me animar, é?" – Sorriu mais.

"— Estava apenas falando a verdade." – Murmurou, virando o rosto um pouco e ruborizando.

"— Ohhh! Que fofo..." – Zombou, rindo baixinho.

"— Pense no que quiser!"

"— Vitor... Vamos fazer como daquela vez...?"

"— 'Aquela vez'?"

"— À noite em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez..." – Abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

"— Certas coisas tem que ser esquecidas, pois não se repetem..."

"— Vamos... Faça como daquela vez, sem ser forçado. Me amando daquela forma apaixonada e desesperada. Como se nunca mais desejasse me largar..."

"— Daquela vez, nós dois estávamos loucos, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios problemas e lágrimas."

"—Tente... Fique louco... Chore... Esqueça que eu sou um Caçador, esqueça que és um vampiro..."

Vitor olhou bem para aquele rosto o qual novamente chorava. Respirou fundo, aproximando-se e lambendo aquelas lágrimas, o abraçando mais firme.

Nunca gostou de ver ninguém chorando, talvez de todos aqueles loucos do castelo de seu Mestre, fosse o mais são. Todavia, quando não gostava de alguém, como no caso do trançado, a pessoa poderia esperar sua inimizade até a morte.

Nunca mais amaria alguém, nunca mais correria o risco de acontecer a mesma coisa, quando entregou seu coração para um amor traidor, falso.

"— Tudo bem Guille..." – Sorriu-lhe mais ameno, acariciando aqueles cabelos dourados do outro em seu colo. "— Eu darei um jeito em tudo... Não chore..."

...

--X---x---X---

O loiro, agora, depois de ter tentando ajudar naquela crise em que o Caçador estava na noite passada, agora no crepúsculo do dia seguinte, havia reunido forças para fazer o seu plano.

Plano este que tinha feito sozinho. E que o colocaria em várias situações que definitivamente odiava. Mas, era a única chance. Tinha que aproveitar que tinha 'agradado' Shisue com o plano de usar Lucy.

Passou lento pela porta do cômodo qual Oroi costumava trabalhar. E lá estava ele, sentado em frente a um grande cilindro de vidro, com uma garota dentro. E este lia sorridente para ela.

Sorriu maroto, notando que o menor lia distraidamente, conversando vez ou outro com aquela boneca morta-viva a sua frente, tanto que perdera à hora. Este já devia tê-la deixado para ir ver se seu Mestre precisava de algo, mas o jeito alegre como estavam conversando o fez esquecer isso.

Vitor então seguiu seu rumo, indo fazer o que o trançado deveria estar fazendo. Sim iria até seu Mestre, sem este o forçar a fazer tal ato.

Este era seu plano, iria roubar o favoritismo daquele garoto sórdido que aparecera naquelas terras para si, assim o Puro-Sangue o levaria para o Baile de Máscaras da vila élfica.

Respirou fundo, agora em frente ao quarto de seu Mestre. Estava com tantos pensamentos na cabeça que nem percebeu que suas pernas o levaram direto para aquele monstro que procurava.

Aproximou-se mais, batendo na porta.

"— Mestre, é Vitor." – Anunciou sua presença.

"— Vitor...?"

De dentro, pode-se ouvir uma alta gargalhada, como se o ser lá descançando tivesse ouvido a melhor piada já dita. Vitor, apenas continuou calado, com os punhos fechados com força, rente ao corpo.

"— Entre."

Não esperou segunda ordem, pois sabia que se tivesse desistido daquilo ali, já se imaginava nos próximos meses em uma masmorra, sendo açoitado toda hora. Entrou, deixando meio aberta a porta atrás de si de propósito.

"— O que queres? Tens por acaso, algum outro plano bom como aquele?"– Indagou Shisue, fechando o livro que lia, ajeitando-se na poltrona que estava sentado.

"— Não, meu Mestre."

"— ... Então, não me digas que..." – Riu novamente, do jeito cínico e medonho como sempre fazia. "— Impossível que veio em meu quarto, a esta hora, se sabes o que gosto de fazer..."

"— Sim Mestre..." – Mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se cautelosamente daquela poltrona.

"— O que fez a Oroi?" – Estreitou o olhar.

"— Nada meu Mestre, ele continua lá, conversando, se divertindo com aquela humana."

Pronto, ali estava mais um ponto ao seu favor. Sabia que mesmo Shisue tendo ordenado o trançado a cuidar daquela humana, este odiava qualquer segundo a mais que ele passava com ela.

Alem de que o vampirinho a tratava quase como uma princesa.

"— 'Se divertindo'? " – Vociferou baixinho. "— Minhas ordens eram para ele a tratar como ela merece. Um lixo, apenas."

"— Eu sei, meu Mestre." – Continuava a se aproximar, lentamente, aproveitando e fazendo o outro ficar com raiva daquela criança.

"— ..."

"— De que adianta ser 'belo'... Se é inútil e lhe desobedece..." – Sorriu pervertido, parando agora em frente ao mais velho.

"— Vitor... O que queres, vindo a meu quarto, há esta hora, parando a minha frente e me olhando desta forma...?" – Provocou-o.

"— Mestre..." – Ajoelhou-se, baixando a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência. "— Deixe-me entretê-lo..." – Lambeu os lábios, olhando agora para este.

"— Me entreter? Desde quando consegue fazer isso?" – Riu. "— És tão péssimo quanto um humano, a única diferença é que continuas vivo depois que te uso."

"— Então, esperará pacientemente pelo trançado?" – Alfinetou-o, mesmo sabendo ser algo arriscado. "— Ficará em segundo plano, sendo substituído meramente por uma fêmea humana morta-viva?"

"— Vitor..." – Chamou-o em tom de advertência, se este ousasse o ridicularizar mais, o deixaria em pedaços e vê-lo-ia agonizando pelo tempo que levaria para se recuperar.

"— Meu Mestre..." – Tocou de leve nas coxas deste, deslizando os dedos pela calça negra que usava. "—... Só quero lhe entreter... Estou com vontade de fazer... Não irei o desapontar..."

Shisue olhou bem para aquela sua cria. Algo estava errado ali, mas a raiva de ter sido trocado por Lucy não o fez pensar no motivo que levaria Vitor a aparecer no cair da noite em seu quarto. Riu de canto, voltando a abrir o livro na parte que estava lendo.

Sabia que o loiro era péssimo naquilo, então melhor se distrair com algo antes que tivesse uma cria a menos.

"— Faça seu melhor." – Avisou, virando uma página e recomeçando a ler.

O loiro olhou bem aquilo. Irritou-se internamente, não era ruim de fazer aquilo. Só não gostava de fazer, e isso refletia-se toda vez quando seu Mestre o usava. Mas desta vez, pelo bem de seu plano e seu próprio bem, iria fazer da melhor forma possível.

"— Agradeço... Mestre..."

"— ..." – Virou outra página.

Respirou fundo, deslizando suas mãos pelo tecido da calça que usava, lentamente foi até os joelhos, abrindo um pouco para acomodar-se melhor. Olhou para cima, vendo este ainda a ler.

Não se importou, guiou suas mãos ao botão daquela peça de roupa, abrindo-a e abaixando-a junto com a roupa íntima, puxando até que retirou aquilo do mais velho. Deslizou lentamente, suas mãos, uma em cada perna. Subindo da canela para os joelhos, dos joelhos para as coxas e destas para o lugar onde deviam estar.

Suas mãos começaram a acariciar lentamente aquilo, provocando aos poucos, usando as pontas dos dedos para sua unha arranhá-lo. Odiava ser passivo, não era nem um pingo masoquista ou sádico. Mas sabia que estes dois últimos, seu Mestre era.

Se teria que fazer aquilo, faria do jeito certo... Qualquer coisa... Imaginaria ser o loirinho, exceto por aquilo em mãos ser absurdamente grande.

Lambeu os lábios, tirando uma mão dali e levantou um pouco à camisa que este usava, expondo o abdômen, logo levou sua boca ali, ao que sua mão continuava a se mover. Beijava, lambia, vez ou outra até mordia com força.

Entretanto não arrancava uma gota de sangue do outro, se fizesse isso, além de ser inútil, pois para ser um vampiro livre o Mestre tem que dar de bom grado sangue, acabaria seus dias nas masmorras.

Sim. Era um difícil trabalho conviver com aquele monstro. Cada passo, cada ação poderia acarretar em algum tipo de punição. Mas logo jogou os pensamentos para o alto, quando sentiu uma das mãos de seu Mestre empurrando sua cabeça para baixo.

Olhou para cima, pensando que pelo menos o livro estava fechado, e tinha conseguido tomar completamente a atenção deste. Entretanto, se frustrou, ao ver o outro lendo ainda o livro, sendo seguro só por uma mão.

Frustrou-se, mas não desistiu.

--X---x---X---

Em outro canto do castelo, após algum tempo, Oroi continuava conversando de forma animada com Lucy.

"— Hahaha! Não acredito que Vectorius quase desmaiou quando você deu o primeiro beijo nele." – Ria o moreno, sentado de frente a cela de vidro da loira.

"— Verdade. Ele ficou tão vermelhinho, foi tão fofo."

"— Deve ser tão legal ter um amor assim, recíproco." – Comentou, ainda animado.

"— Sim. Eu o amo e ele me ama." – Logo a loira notou algo, que a fez levantar-se com força, olhando assustada para o outro. "— Oroi, já não passou da hora!?"

"— Hora? Que hora..." – Foi então que notou.

"— O senhor Shisue deve estar esperando-o a tempos..."

"— Tenho que ir!" – Falou rápido, levantando-se e dando um ligeiro beijo no vidro da cela desta. "— Depois me fale mais sobre como é grande este amor de vocês."

"— Sim. Mas agora vá cuidar do seu." – Avisou-lhe sorrindo doce, sabia muito bem o quanto o moreninho gostava do Shisue.

"— Ah... Sim..." – Avermelhou-se um pouco, saindo logo dali.

Andou apressadamente pelos corredores daquele castelo. A sua trança balançava de um lado ao outro, quase tal qual uma serpente, pela forma que andava. Só parou em frente ao quarto de seu Mestre.

Quando ia bater na porta, notou-a aberta, por curiosidade, olhou pela fresta, estranhando de imediato a cena a frente.

Seu Mestre, sentado na poltrona, com as duas mãos no cabelo de Vitor, e este tinha na boca o membro do mais velho.

"— Mnn...Vitor, não sabia que tinhas uma boca tão boa..." – Falou rouco, segurando com força naqueles cabelos, obrindo-o a ir cada vez mas rápido. "—A-acho até que podes ensinar uns truques para Oroi... Ahmm... Isso... Talvez você possa até aparecer aqui no lugar dele..."

Chocou-se ao ver aquela cena. Sabia que seu mestre por vezes procurava outros servos para se satisfazer, sem falar em seu próprio atrazo. Mas era óbvio, o menino não havia tido sequer uma chance.

O que pensou, quando imaginara que seu mestre poderia amá-lo? Provavelmente, este não era capaz de tal façanha… Mas o que dizia? Não poderia falar assim do ser que lhe acolheu, mesmo o moreninho não sendo seu servo de verdade. Talvez fosse por isso, quem poderia saber? Perguntas sem respostas.

O garoto fechou a porta com delicadesa, tomando cuidado para não cometer nenhum deslize, não provocar barulhos. Porque deveria interromper seu mestre? Foi até a parede oposta a porta, escorregando suas costas por esta, deixando as lágrimas lavarem seu rosto.

A mágoa persuadia sua mente, não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Na verdade não tinha o que pensar, a verdade era clara. Acabou sentado ali no chão, chorando baixinho, tão próximo do vil que amava, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão longe dele.

Ouvindo seus próprios soluços e os gemidos deliciados dele, ouvindo seu coração pulsar. Como queria naquele momento que este parasse de bater, completamente. Atingir sua morte verdadeira, a morte derradeira.

Infelizmente –ou felizmente- não podia fazer isso. Certa vez, prometera a si mesmo, que sua morte só se daria pelas mãos de seu mestre, ou lutando por este, salvando-o. Poderia parecer fútil para um vampiro, mas era a verdade que sentia.

E chorou, embargando-se naquelas lágrimas, escondendo talvez de si mesmo seu próprio rosto, com as mãos. Chorava baixinho, tentando não alarmar ninguém, porém, não aguentou ao ouvir um gemido mais alto de seu mestre. Soluçou com vontade, comentendo o erro que não queria, fazendo barulho demais.

Correu dali as pressas, soluçando incontrolavelmente, mal olhando por onde ia, não sabendo para onde ir. Não aguentava mais aquela cena, vagando por sua memória. Inesquecível de um modo que não desejava. Correu para o único ser ali que poderia talvez o consolar.

"— Oroi!?" – Lucy falou desesperada ao ver o menor aparecer em prantos em sua sala. "— O que aconteceu? O senhor Shisue está bem?"

"— Ele... Ele..." – Soluçava. "— Está sim... Muito bem... Com 'Vitor'..." – Falou sentando-se de lado, encostado ao vidro. "— Como posso ter sido trocado por Vitor? Logo ele...?" – Chorava mais.

"— Calma..." – Não sabia como consolar. "— Quem sabe... o Vitor foi lá para o senhor Shisue não ficar bravo por você ter demorado?"

"— O Vitor? Ele? Preocupado comigo? " – Riu baixinho, amargurado, encolhendo-se ali. "— Impossível... Ele deve ter algum plano para fazer aquilo..."

"— Então... Quando tudo terminar... Pergunte isso a ele."

"— E começar uma discussão entre nós? A última que teve meu Mestre te feriu... Não quero que isso aconteça."

"— Então fale com o senhor Shisue, explique o que sente."

"— Não posso ser infantil ao ponto de pensar que um amor recíproco como o teu, seja igual ao meu platônico..."

"— Desculpe..."

"— Não, desculpe eu... Acabei descontando..."

"— Oroi... Eu conheço o senhor Shisue..." – Parou de falar, mordendo os lábios por um instante. "— As vezes o jeito como ele te olha, é igual a quando via Vectorius..."

"— Eu sei que sou um substituto..."

"— Não foi isso que quis dizer... E sim, que tenha esperança, tenha fé, espere. Um dos lados bons de ser um vampiro é que você pode levar o tempo que quiser para conquistá-lo."

"— Conquistá-lo?" – Olhou incrédulo, lágrimas ainda rolando. "— Shisue Abssynian?"

"— Sim, vá aos poucos, deixando-o sempre pensar que está no controle de tudo." – Aconselhou.

"— Acho isso tão impossível..."

"— Tente. Você não o ama?"

"— S-Sim..." – Avermelhou-se um pouco. "— Muito, por ele eu morreria."

"— Então por ele, você irá lutar." – Sorriu-lhe doce como sempre, tocando no vidro perto donde este estava encostado. "— O amor é uma batalha constante."

"— Obrigado Lucy!" – Sorriu-lhe também, ainda com amargura no olhar, aos poucos parando de chorar.

O moreninho levantou-se então. Estava decidido a transformar aquele amor platônico em um recíproco, nem que isto levasse anos ou séculos.

CONTINUA...

* * *

04/04/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

*fechando o guarda-chuva*

Credo, quanto chororô neste capitulo. XDDD

Mas pelo menos eu estou mais tranquila depois do Guille ter dado aquela bronca no Veck. Agora ele aprende a parar de ser abusado! *falando como uma mãe preocupada*

Mas sim, fiz este cap todo em 5 horas, comecei a meia noite...

Vou passar a páscoa toda em 'modo zumbi'...

Ah! Para os que estão preocupados com o estado do Cain/Yami, eles estão bem tá? ^////^

Só quero saber é se o Veck vai estar bem e tratá-los da mesma forma no outro dia... Huhuhuh. Próximo capitulo vai ser difícil para o pobre vampiro.

Bem, é isso, agradeço por lerem! E ainda tomo vergonha na cara e respondo aos review de todos tá?

**Comentário da beta:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH *desespero, chororô.*

OK! Nesse capítulo eu quase chorei pelo Gui, pelo Veck, e caí em prantos pelo Oroi. MEU FILHOTE NASCEU PARA SOFRER!!! T.T

Eu não sei mais o que dizer!!!!! *Vai para um canto se afogar nas próprias lágrimas.*

**By: Toynako**


	19. Prison Magic Parte 19

Parte 19

* * *

Cain e Yami dormiram dois dias inteiros. Guille já havia explicado para Veck que tal fato aconteceria, e que não era para se preocupar. Afinal, o efeito daquela poção era deveras forte, e o antídoto fazia a pessoa que o tomou entrar em um sono profundo, só acordando quando o efeito do afrodisíaco passasse.

Todavia, Veck estava inquieto, extremamente inquieto. Em sua mente as imagens daquele episódio lhe apareciam direto. Por mais que tentasse negar, fechar os olhos, cantarolar alguma musica. Não conseguia esquecer, de maneira alguma.

Das mãos; a caricia, a dor.

Das bocas; a ingenuidade, a lascívia.

Dos corpos; a brisa, o fogo.

Não aguentava mais aquilo, nem entendia como não acabou ficando com vontade de morder aqueles dois. Talvez a situação fosse tão crítica que se esquecera deste fato. Não entendia, e nem sabia se queria entender a tudo.

Por este fato, estava evitando aqueles dois. Havia desaparecido há horas, desde o momento em que estes acordaram. Não queria os ver, não por hora. E sabia que estes o estavam procurando, e mesmo assim continuava os despistando.

Por hora, estava escondido em uma enorme árvore, sentado em um tronco grosso e até confortável, bem no alto. Lá não teria como aqueles dois o acharem.

Respirava fundo, olhando fixamente em direção ao pôr-do-sol, apesar de mal notar este, apenas olhava, como se não tivesse mais o que se fazer. Sua mente continuava o castigando, o torturando com aquelas imagens.

Era como se para sentir-se mais culpado ainda, por ter 'quase' feito aquilo, sem entender o motivo, o porque de lhe doer tanto o peito.

Talvez pelo fato de ainda, misteriosamente, sentir sua pele queimando por onde uma mão, boca ou língua passou.

Respirou fundo novamente, encostando-se na árvore, fechando os olhos por um instante, deslizando sua mão pelo peito.

Sim; ainda sentia aqueles toques.

Sim; era isso que estava o culpando.

O estranho era que sempre, definitivamente, sempre odiou isto. Quando seu Mestre o obrigava, era sempre tão horrível, medonho. Sentia asco de si mesmo a cada instante, por seu corpo responder as torturas dele.

Era isso que, quem sabe, o estivesse torturando mais. Pois se o loirinho não tivesse aparecido naquela hora, não teria como impedir tudo aquilo, teria simplesmente levado tudo adiante, se rendendo a tantas sensações.

E se tivesse continuado com aquilo?

E se o loiro não tivesse aparecido?

Sabia muito bem que estaria se culpando eternamente, a culpa que sentia agora seria tão grande que não saberia se suportaria. Além, é claro, de ter negado o trono de Radiance ao jovem príncipe herdeiro.

Não poderia olhar para Cain novamente, como explicaria para este que simplesmente tinha se deixado 'levar' pela situação, e que agora o moreninho nunca mais seria rei.

Respirou fundo novamente, aquelas dúvidas e perguntas em sua cabeça o estavam trazendo uma enxaqueca horrível, era muita coisa a pensar, muitas possibilidades.

Não queria vê-lo agora, nem escutar sua voz, muito menos a de Yami que ainda parecia ecoar em sua mente.

"— _**Acho que ele não quer só suas mãos..."**_

"— _**Tire suas roupas por completo..."**_

"— _**Agora, ponha sua cabeça entre as pernas dele e lamba isso."**_

Soltou um leve gemido, só de prestar a atenção na voz rouca do demônio que ecoava em sua cabeça. As instruções que este dava para o moreninho, tão próximo ao seu ouvido, sentindo aquele hálito quente, lhe causando mais sensações.

Engoliu seco, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo-o mais seco que sua garganta. Era estranho, chegava a doer por não entender.

"— Veeeeeck?"

Este quase caiu da árvore, com o susto que levou ao escutar a voz do Cain ao longe, lhe procurando. Segurou-se melhor na árvore, meio congelado, fechando os olhos por um instante, escutando outra voz agora lhe procurando.

"— Vampiro, apareça..."

Abriu os olhos lentamente, focando aqueles dois morenos bem abaixo de sua árvore, olhou-os bem, agoniando-se mais ainda, porém, de certa forma, aliviado por estes não o terem notado.

Ficou quieto, imóvel, com o coração batendo em quase uma arritmia.

"— Espere hospedeiro..." – Yami segurou-o pelo pulso. "— Chega de procurar o vampiro, começo a suspeitar que ele não queira ser achado."

"— O Veck?" – Sorriu doce para o outro. "— Ele só está andando pela vila, as elfas já falaram."

"— Sei que quer agradecer a ele... Mas..." – Soltou-lhe o pulso, encostando-se na árvore, não notando o vampiro lá em cima desta. "— Acreditas mesmo na história que o loiro dos infernos falou?"

"— Porque não? Ele mesmo disse que é normal se ter insolação."

"— ..." – Cruzou os braços. "— Já teve isto? Vivendo sobre aquele sol forte de Radiance?"

"— Agora notando... Nunca."

"— ..."

"— Do que suspeita? Não existe mais nada."

"— Sinto que o loiro está escondendo algo... E ainda fica mais estranho com o sumiço do vampiro..."

"— Por isso temos que achá-lo!" – Falou sorridente, sentando-se na grama macia para descansar um pouco. "— Ele nos ajudou, quando desmaiamos, nos carregou até a casa." – Explicou-lhe o que o outro já sabia.

"— ..." – Deu de ombros, afinal, teria que seguir onde o seu hospedeiro fosse mesmo.

"— Príncipe Cain..." – Lune aparecera no lugar, sorrindo de modo educado, vendo o moreninho levantar para cumprimentá-la. "— A líder requer sua presença."

"— O que a orelhuda quer?" – Resmungou Yami, entrando no meio da conversa, olhando para a elfa.

"— A Anciã chegou à vila, com isso, iniciaremos uma busca mais avançada sobre a maldição de vocês." – Esclareceu-lhes. "— Vamos agora, se preferirem."

"— Agora...?" – Indagou baixinho Cain, olhando em volta. "— Queria que o Veck estivesse junto..."

"— Vectorius...?" – A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando discretamente para cima, vendo o meio vampiro claramente.

"— ...!" – Veck se encolheu todo, fazendo um gesto como quem pedia silencio a ruiva.

"— Sim... Eu... Queria ele por perto..." – Avisou novamente baixo Cain, avermelhando-se um pouco, nem notando isso.

A garota voltou seu olhar para os morenos a sua frente, sorrindo cordial, acenando com a cabeça em seguida.

"— Eu entendo, você precisa de um amigo por perto..." – Comentou. "— Falarei com a líder, minha mãe entenderá já que é tarde." – Olhou novamente para o que se escondia no alto. "— Amanhã Vectorius aparecerá, disto tenho certeza."

"— Como sabe disso orelhuda? Sabe onde ele está?" – Chiou o demônio, desencostando-se da árvore.

"— Não. Não sei, é apenas... Instinto feminino." – Sorriu-lhes.

"— ..."

"— Então, amanhã, à tarde, iniciaremos isso, fiquem preparados..." – Fez uma suave reverência. "— Até amanha, príncipe Cain e Yami." – Mal falou isso, e deu as costas, saindo dali.

"— Ela parecia esconder algo... Acho que ela sabe onde o vampiro está..."

"— Que mania de achar que todos estão mentindo Yami..." – Chegou perto deste, passando o braço sobre seu ombro. "— As pessoas não mentem sempre. Só quando é necessário, para não se ferir alguém que gosta."

"— És tão ingênuo que não sei se te bato ou se te faço carinho na cabeça..." – Acabou por dando um cascudo na cabeça do outro. "— Prefiro bater."

"— Ai! Tudo bem..." – Afastou-se. "— Melhor voltarmos, o Guille deve estar preocupado... Ele tinha dito para descansarmos, que talvez ainda pudéssemos desmaiar pela insolação..."

"— E o vampiro?" – Fitou-o de canto de olho, estreitando o olhar.

"— Começo a achar que você que quer mais encontrar ele, e não eu." – Riu baixo, de modo divertido.

"— Engano teu. Tudo o que quero, é apenas um reflexo não refreado do que queres."

"— Então, o que eu quero?" – Emburrou-se.

"— ..." – Sorriu cínico, agora sendo sua vez de colocar o braço sobre os ombros deste. "— Torta de morango."

"— Torta?" – Acabou por rir. "— De fato, acho que quero um pouco."

"— Vamos voltar, o loiro dos infernos avisou que estava fazendo isto antes de 'fugirmos' de lá."

"— Sim!" – Sorriu mais, afastando-se deste, indo alegre na frente.

--X—X—X--

"— Isso... Não precisa ter pressa, senhorita Lucy... Comece lento" – Oroi falou de forma doce, transmitindo confiança a loira.

"— Não sei se consigo..." – Sua voz saiu baixa, meio dolorida.

"— Calma... Você se acostuma."

"—Ahnn... Isso dói Oroi" – De seu delicado rosto começaram a verter pequenas lágrimas.

"— Dói no começo, mas você se acostuma... Não pare..."

"— Mas... Aiwnhm. "

"— Agora que tenho mais tempo livre, posso fazer isto contigo. Vamos senhorita Lucy, mexa-se. "

"— Estou tentando... Mnm... Mas não me lembrava que era tão duro assim..."

"— Claro que não vai se lembrar é a primeira vez que faz isso..."

"— Mas... É duro demais, acho que não quero continuar... Aiwn... E eu ainda tenho recordações da minha vida quando viva... E não era tão duro..."

"— Hahah." – Riu baixinho. "— O chão sempre foi duro, vamos continue andando, temos que treinar isso mais."

Naquele mesmo cômodo grande, no qual a garota vivia presa no cilindro, agora o vampirinho tentava acostumá-la a andar livremente. Teria que ensinar a esta como fazer isso, por este motivo ficava sempre ao lado dela, para qualquer amparo.

Olhava o empenho e dedicação que a loira tinha ao fazer uma tarefa simples como aquela, mas já que ficou desde que 'nasceu' no cilindro ainda não havia desenvolvido muito.

Entretanto só o fato de estar 'viva' era uma façanha, que só aquele puro sangue louco conseguiria fazer. Após é claro de varias tentativas erradas.

"— Não está mais doendo tanto meus pés e minhas pernas..." – Comentou ela, sorrindo alegremente, andando de um lado para o outro, meio desajeitado.

"— Eu lhe disse, não precisa ter pressa, eu ficarei contigo o dia todo..."

"— O dia todo?" – Parou de andar, olhando para o garoto que a ajudava, estranhando o que este tinha lhe dito. "—Mas, não deveria estar com o senhor Shisue? "

"— Ele está se divertindo com Vitor..." – Respirou fundo, dando por encerrando o assunto ali mesmo. "— Apenas continue andando, que quando conseguir fazer isso normalmente, começarei a te ensinar a dançar." – Avisou-lhe, andando sempre perto desta.

"— Mas eu sei dançar, todo tipo de musica..."

"— Você pode se lembrar, mas o corpo não acompanhará seus passos.. E acabará caindo."

"— Entendi." – Parou de andar, olhando para si. "— Isto é viver?"

"— Claro quer sim! Nunca duvide disto!"

"— Obrigada..." – Deu um suave beijo na bochecha deste. "— Oroi..." – Voltou a caminhar, ainda meio desengonçada. "— Você sabe magia?"

"— Meu Mestre está me ensinando... Mas... Como comecei agora, admito que não sei de muitas coisas."

"— Entendi..."

"— Não compreendi o porquê da pergunta." – Comentou, segurando a cintura da loira, que quase caiu por pisar em falso.

"— Siga Vitor."

"— Como?" – Olhou-a com mais curiosidade, tentando entender o motivo disto.

"— Andei refletindo sobre o que falou da ultima vez... Realmente não é do feitio dele fazer essas coisas..."

"— Talvez queira apenas me atazanar."

"— Um homem que prefere mulheres, não irá se deitar com outro homem só para 'atazanar' um garoto..." – Comentou, parando de andar, sentindo seus pés doerem mais.

Oroi ficou mudo, de olhos bem abertos, realmente achando lógica no que a amiga havia dito. Acabou por se preocupar mais, o loiro, definitivamente, só faria aquilo de bom grado se tivesse um plano por detrás.

Era tão lógico que não sabia como havia pensado nisso, talvez, quem sabe, a dor de ver aquela cena que sabia que se repetia o estivesse corroendo por dentro.

"— Oroi, eu temo pelo senhor Shisue." – Falou pesarosa Lucy, apoiando-se no garoto e voltando a tentar andar.

"— Não entendo como pode ser tão bondosa ao ser que fez isto contigo..." – Murmurou baixinho, guiando-a de volta a sua 'cela'.

"— Já disse, não possuo rancores... Por causa de ter sido revivida, pude conhecer você, e talvez tenha a chance de ver Vectorius."

"— Ainda o quer para si...?"

"— Quero." – Sorriu meio triste, sentando-se no chão, dentro do grande cilindro que sempre ficava. "— Mas, eu preciso apenas falar com ele... Eu sei que ele se culpa pela minha morte, sei que ainda também me ama, e fica preso a minha recordação... Eu não quero isso... Quero ele livre, para amar, para se sentir vivo."

"— ..." – Aquietou-se, sentindo a dor dela. "— Eu entendo... Você o ama tanto que deseja apenas a felicidade dele..."

"— Oroi..." – Voltou a sorrir doce, acariciando o rosto do vampirinho. "— Eu tenho uma ideia..." – Olhou-o com alegria, lembrando-se de algo. "— Sabe cozinhar?"

"— Sei sim."

"— Coisas doces?"

"— Sei, porque a pergunta? Infelizmente você não pode comer e-"

"— Não é para mim." – Cortou o que o garoto falava, rindo docemente. "— É para o senhor Shisue... Ele ama doces..."

"— Doces?" – Parou para pensar um instante. "— Ele vive falando sobre sangue doce..."

"— Sim, ele gosta muito de doces, principalmente bolo de chocolate. Eu fazia para ele quando viva, antes de ficar doente."

"— Então devo ir fazer algo doce para o meu Mestre comer? Isso não é um pouco feminino demais não? Além do mais, não deve possuir ingredientes neste lugar para fazer algo..."

"— Sim, faça bolo." – Fez bico, de forma até fofa. "— Não é feminino demais..." – Riu baixinho. "— E não ter o os ingredientes é o motivo perfeito para você sair daqui... Assim você segue o Vitor e descobre se ele anda tramando algo contra o senhor Shisue... "

"— Você realmente é uma boa amiga, obrigado Lucy."

Com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios o trançado correu pelo castelo, para ir fazer o que a loira tinha sugerido, talvez procurando um objeto mágico que o tirasse dali. Afinal, não poderia deixar o Vitor tramando algo sobre seu Mestre. Tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Era só esperar esse sair...

--X—X—X--

A noite estava agitada como sempre para o loirinho, em contrapartida a de Veck que estava tediosa. Tinha voltado para a casa só quando percebeu que o Cain dormira. Poderia ter simplesmente ido dormir fora, mas não quis, preferiu voltar.

Andou lento e sorrateiro, sendo fácil de fazer isso por ser um vampiro, até seu quarto, entrando nele e jogando-se em sua cama.

"— Que!" – Arrepiou-se até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Na sua cama estava impregnado o cheiro dos dois morenos, só agora se lembrando que estes tinham ficado os dois dias em seu leito, em seu quarto.

Aquilo já era provocação demais. E pior conseguia distinguir com perfeição as fragrâncias , apesar de serem parecidos. Um lhe dava sede de sangue, e o outro fome por energias malignas.

Era uma tortura. Devia ter simplesmente ido ser acolhido em um leito de alguma elfa, saciando sua sede. Todavia, quem sabe, seu subconsciente queria que voltasse para aquele quarto. Para esta cama quente.

"— Cain..."

Abraçou-se ao travesseiro, sentindo o aroma suave deste, algo cândido em contrapartida ao cheiro varonil daquele demônio.

"— Yami..."

Fechou os olhos, aninhando-se mais naqueles lençóis, abraçando-se mais aquele travesseiro. Sentia-se estranho, desde dois dias atrás, seu corpo reagia por tão simples impulsos.

Por desejos carnais. Quase não se reconhecia por isso. Era algo tão estranho, tão atípico de sua pessoa, que não existia mais lógica.

Bem, sabia que talvez existisse, mas não queria acreditar nela. E não ia, definitivamente, dar razão a essa linha -por demais louca- de pensamento.

"— Lucy... Seu sorriso me confortaria tanto..."

Em meio a tudo aquilo, lembrou de sua amada. Amada esta que tinha matado, a condenado a um sofrimento quase eterno. Sabia que ela estava morta, mas de alguma forma sabia também que seu Mestre a usaria para atraí-lo.

E, de fato, não pensaria duas vezes em ir atrás dela. Faria de tudo para se redimir.

" _Maldição.... Não consigo dormir..._ " – Resmungou em pensamentos, revirando-se na cama, com a mente tão lotada de pensamentos que nem escutava as batidas que davam em sua porta.

"— Veck..." – Chamou-o do lado de fora do quarto, era reconhecível a voz do moreninho. "— Precisamos falar contigo." – E continuava a bater, de modo educado, na porta.

O meio vampiro sentou-se às pressas na cama, arregalando os olhos. Jurava que este estava dormindo. Mas pelo que pode notar, havia se enganado. Largou o travesseiro que ainda estava agarrado, rumando para a porta.

Sua mão parou quase ao tocar na maçaneta, sentiu um arrepio em sua coluna, uma ansiedade, uma estranha necessidade de fugir dali.

"— Pode entrar..." – Falou por final, abrindo a porta, dando passagem para os morenos.

"— Desculpe Veck, te acordei?" – Indagou Cain, já dentro do quarto, olhando meio culpado para o amigo.

"— Não... Eu estava... Eu... Esqueça..." – Fechou a porta, encostando-se nesta, tomando uma distância dos dois que o fitavam.

"— Porque está tão distante Veck?" – Incomodou-se com aquilo. Agora parecia que realmente o amigo o estava evitando.

"— Eu..." – Abaixou o rosto, fazendo sua franja cobrir sua face

"— Você está nos evitando, vampiro?" – Chiou Yami, que até agora estava calado, de braços cruzados como sempre.

"— Não é isso... Eu..." – Levou a mão a cabeça, sentindo uma suave dor nela, que aos poucos piorava. "—É apenas uma dor de cabeça..."

"— Bem..." – O moreninho entristeceu-se diante do amigo. "— Eu só queria agradecer-te por ter nos ajudado quando desmaiamos..." – Parou um pouco de falar, desviando seu olhar deste. "— Desculpe o incômodo que fizemos..." – Riu baixinho, meio magoado, abaixando o rosto também. "— Vivo causando problemas..."

"— Hospedeiro..." – Olhou bem para aqueles dois de rosto baixo, era algo patético os ver assim. "— Já disse para não abaixar tua cabeça a ninguém, mantenha seu orgulho."

"— De que adianta 'orgulho' se eu não sei como ajudar um amigo? " – Olhou bem para os olhos ametistas tão iguais aos seus.

"— ..."

Yami revirou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso daquilo. Não queria se meter no meio daqueles 'amigos', era um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito. Apesar de sentir seu peito doer, ao ver o vampiro naquele estado.

Mas era tudo um reflexo do que seu hospedeiro sentia. Não havia como afirmar que até um pensamento seu não seria algo que o outro havia pensado. Era um tanto complicado, que faria alguém normal enlouquecer.

Pensar que você não era real, que era apenas um corpo distorcido de outra pessoa...

Deu de ombros, bufando, sentia que seu hospedeiro queria sair daquele quarto, mas o Veck estava encostado na porta.

"— Cansei disto, saia da frente vampiro!" – Olhou feio para este.

Impacientou-se do fato do outro não se mover. Não aguentou mais, pegou o braço deste, puxando-o de forma bruta para si, machucando-o sem querer.

"— Ahn..." – Gemeu baixinho Veck.

Yami ficou estático, era impossível ter escutado um gemido sair dos lábios do outro. Fora então que notou algo, ainda segurando o braço deste, cravou suas unhas naquela pele, machucando-a mais.

"— Hmm... Yami, La-larga..." – Encolheu-se um pouco.

"— Yami, você está machucando o Veck." – Observou Cain, indo para perto, para intervir.

"— Tem algo de muito errado aqui." – O demônio recaiu seus olhos para o hospedeiro. "— Cain... Nós dois estávamos desmaiados juntos?" – Indagou, ainda segurando o braço do Veck.

"— Sim, não foi até você quem acordou primeiro...? Agora larga ele... Vai acabar machucando..."

"— Então porque sinto que posso fazer muito mais coisas...?" – Voltou seu olhar para o vampiro.

"— Não sei do que está falando..." – Reclamou Veck, já se recompondo, livrando seu braço da mão que o prendia. "— Apenas saia do meu quarto."

"— Ora vampiro, não me engane... Sei que estais com uma vontade absurda de morder meu hospedeiro..." – Olhou feio para o Cain. "— Mas sinto que também me quer..."

"— Veck, você está com fome?" – Preocupou-se. "— Não está se alimentando direito?"

"— Eu estou bem." – Avisou, tentando falsificar um sorriso.

"— Mentira." – Falaram juntos, Yami e Cain.

"— Agora vão me acusar de mentiroso?"

"— ..." – Envergonhou-se o moreninho.

"— Eu te acuso sim." – Não se deixou abalar o outro.

O demônio então puxou-o pelo cabelo prata, o fazendo desarmar por um instante. Tempo o suficiente para empurrá-lo de encontro à porta, prendendo os dois braços para trás, imobilizando-o.

"— Yami o que está fazendo com o Veck?" – Cain chegou perto, tentando tirar o outro de lá.

"— Espere Cain. Tem algo que preciso conferir..." – Olhou sério para este. "— Se importa de, por um instante, esperar no banheiro?"

"— O que quer fazer com ele?"

"— Só preciso de algumas respostas para minhas dúvidas..."

"— Yami... Me larga..." – Reclamou Veck, com raiva.

Cain olhou para aquilo, sabia, de uma certa forma, que o demônio não faria algo deste tipo se não tivesse algum sentido. Respirou fundo, rumando para o banheiro do quarto, parando antes de abrir a porta.

"— Veck..." – Não se virou, falava de costas. "— Depois, quero te pedir algo..." – Mal falou e entrou.

"— O que realmente aconteceu...?" – Perguntou baixinho, bem no ouvido do outro.

"— Do que está falando?"

"— Devo mesmo mostrar o motivo?"

Não esperou a resposta do outro, a mão que estava livre e que não segurava as do outro, deslizou pelo peito deste, alisando-o, descendo e parando sobre a calça, apertou com gosto a area sensível, escutando um gemido baixo de susto do vampiro.

"— O que!"

"— Eu sinto que posso fazer várias coisas..." – Começou a acariciar a área. "— 'Coisas' de que não podia antes... Quero saber o motivo."

"— E... O que-hnwm..." – Respirou fundo, se recuperando apesar de ainda sentir aquela provocação. "— Como posso saber?"

"— Não quer me dizer? " – Largou-o, recuando um passo. "— Não me importa."

"— Como?" – Piscou os olhos, aturdido, virando-se e olhando o outro.

"— Cedo ou tarde eu irei descobrir..." – Deu de ombros, bastante mal humorado. "— Cain." – Chamou-o mais alto. "— Vamos dormir!" – Cruzou os braços.

Veck apenas andou até sua própria cama, sentando-se nela, vendo o moreninho sair de seu banheiro e lhe olhar com curiosidade. Sorriu para este, sendo a única coisa que pode fazer.

"— Veck... Antes de ir... Quero te pedir para que vá conosco na Jiyha..." – Falou, ficando de frente a este.

"— Eu sei..." – Calou-se um pouco. "— Lune me avisou... Eu irei sim, pode ficar tranquilo."

"— Obrigado..." – Sorriu doce para o amigo.

Este abriu os olhos, diante daquele sorriso, não possuindo mais ações, apenas viu os dois saírem de seu quarto. Logo levou suas mãos a cabeça, segurando-a com força, implorando para aquela dor passar.

"— Não... Não... Não!... Impossível..." – Repetia várias e várias vezes, até que desistiu de tudo e jogou-se na cama, misteriosamente conseguindo dormir.

--X—X—X--

A noite passara rapidamente e logo o sol raiava naquela vila, que cada vez mais ficava animada. A aproximação da festa aonde todos iriam se divertir por uma última vez, até voltarem aos seus respectivos lugares, fazia aquela vila toda ficar agitada.

O loirinho estava sorridente, guardando as fantasias que tinha feito para todos, para que usassem na noite da festa, esta que seria finalmente concretizada sua vingança.

Estava sorridente, o caso do Cain ter tomado aquele poção não parece que fez mal a esse, o Vitor estava dando um jeito na situação, Veck estava quieto. Tudo conforme o plano.

"— Bom dia, Cainzinho e Yaminho..." – Cumprimentou-lhes sorridente, levando o café que tinha feito para a mesa. "— Hoje será um dias longo para vocês, não?"

"— Sim Guille... Hoje talvez ponhamos um fim a isso tudo."

"— ... "

Yami estava mais quieto que o de costume, Cain notara isso, mas preferiu não indagar nada, talvez fosse por saber que o desfecho ou a causa da maldição deste estivesse perto.

"— E o Veck?" – Perguntou ao loirinho, tomando uma xícara de café.

"— O morcego acordou cedo... Não sei dele."

"— Tudo bem, obrigado..."

O resto da manhã fora tranquila, apesar da agonia que o príncipe sentia por dentro. Queria ver o amigo, conversar com ele, ou então, pelo menos vê-lo. Mas parecia que era como o demônio falara, Veck o estava evitando por algum motivo que desconhecia.

Passou o tempo todo conversando com Guille e tentando extrair alguma fala do Yami, que mantinha-se mudo. Quando menos notam, elfa Lune aparece na casa os chamando para o ritual.

Apenas concordaram, despedindo-se do loirinho que voltou a fazer algum afazer na casa, colocando um aventalzinho rosa.

Seguiram a garota até uma grande arvore, a maior da vila, logo perceberam que era o mesmo lugar onde Veck ficou preso por algum tempo. Desceram as escadas, lentamente, dando de cara com a porta no final.

"— Desculpe, mas não tenho permissão se seguir adiante... Só os mais velhos a possuem..." – Avisou-lhes.

"— Tudo bem, muito obrigado senhorita Lune..." – Agradeceu-a de modo educado, olhando sorridente para esta. "— Qual seria o caminho a se seguir lá dentro?"

"— Siga reto, apenas. Encontrará uma grande porta, toda coberta de musgo." – Explicou-lhes, curvando-se cordialmente, e começando a subir as escadas. "— Vectorius já os aguarda lá dentro..."

"— Veck?" – Sorriu, abrindo a porta, mas parando de súbito quando sente a mão do demônio segurando a sua.

"— Hospedeiro... Sinto-me estranho..." – Avisou-lhe, com a voz baixa, meio sofrida.

"— Yami... Quer desistir? Posso pedir para adiar isto, se preferir..."

"— Não. Esqueça, eu quero saber, preciso saber... " – Respirou fundo. "— Qualquer informação que seja."

"— Entendo..." – Levou suas mãos aquele rosto tão idêntico ao seu, segurando-o e mirando bem para si. "— Não importa o que seja, irei te ajudar...E tenho certeza que Veck também."

"— ..."

Sorriu como um bobo, sabendo que mesmo calado este estava contende, de alguma forma sentia isso. Talvez a convivência o estivesse afetando também, ou algo do tipo, não tinha como saber.

Abriu a porta, andando por aqueles corredores, não mais se impressionando com a mistura da magia e tecnologia. Aqueles elfos, pareciam ser bem avançados com relação a este último, mas estava claro que preferiam viver usando magias, em paz com a floresta.

Parou por um instante, em frente a porta no qual o vampiro havia ficado daquela vez. Agora sabia quem fora o culpado e de certa forma, o salvador do outro. Olhou para Yami, que observava a porta com um pesar, como se sentir-se culpado por aquilo.

Respirou fundo, voltando a andar pelo corredor, finalmente achando a porta no qual a garota lhe descreveu. Deu algumas batidas nesta, escutando o sol seco ecoar por todo lugar. Logo que esta se abriu, deu de cara com Veck.

"— Cain... Yami... Entrem..." – Avisou-lhes, abrindo mais a porta e vendo estes entrarem, para em seguida fechar a mesma. "— A anciã está ali..."

Os dois morenos viraram suas cabeças para onde o outro havia apontado, observando uma mulher de aparentemente cinquenta anos, sentada em uma cadeira vermelha, de cabelos completamente brancos, entretanto tinha uma beleza ímpar.

Uma beleza delicada, um rosto jovem, e um sorriso cândido que os observava com olhos cinza, vestida com um vestido longo que se arrastava pelo chão.

"— Devo presumir, que querem uma tradução do que está escrito no corpo do rapaz..." – Falou com uma voz calma, suave. "—Jiyha criança, já observou-o?"

Só agora os dois rapazes notaram a líder da vila ali, do lado oposto da sala, sentada em outra cadeira vermelha.

"— Já sim, minha senhora, mas devo confessar que não pude entender muito do que se tratava..." – Respondeu-lhe.

"— Entendo... Vectorius, por favor, vá à outra sala e avise para todas se aprontarem, irei usar um método mais preciso..." – Sorriu para o vampiro, apontando com leveza para outra porta que tinha naquela sala. "— E quanto a vocês... Peço para que aguardem uns instantes..." – Pediu-lhes, fechando os olhos e ficando assim.

"— Senhora Jiyha..." – Cain a chamou baixinho, vendo Veck sair dali. "— Do que se trata deste método?"

"— Ela tentará ler a linha da vida de Yami, descobrir desde seu nascimento, tentando burlar os hospedeiros no qual ele parasitou." – Soltou um suspiro. "— Infelizmente isso pode ser um pouco dolorido para quem tem sua vida dedilhada pelo poder da anciã. "

"— Não me importo com dor..." – Falou o demônio de imediato, mas logo olhou para Cain, meio preocupado. "— Você aguenta, 'principezinho'?" – Provocou-o.

"— Não me olhe com essa cara que sei que estás preocupado comigo..." – Riu baixinho.

"— Como...?" – Abriu os olhos, meio espantado. Pensava que só ele poderia sentir os desejos do outro.

"— Aprendi. Sou um bom aluno..."

"— Cain, Yami... Venham aqui..." – Falou Veck aparecendo novamente na sala.

Dois suspiros altos foram audíveis, o dos dois morenos. Estes andaram até onde o amigo estava, olhando assustados para a nova sala.

Uma sala ampla, as paredes eram de terra diferente das outras, mas afinal ali era o subsolo, nestas paredes pequenas plantas rastejavam, contendo minúsculas flores que brilhavam em um tom amarelado, dando aquele cômodo um clima mais mórbido.

Ao centro desta havia duas pedras grandes, quase como camas. O chão possuía varias escrituras arranhadas no piso, algumas tingidas de sangue fresco, possivelmente das três elfas encapuzadas que estavam em um canto da sala.

"— Vocês terão que tirar as roupas e deitarem-se ao centro..." – Explicou-lhes Veck, vendo a cara de curiosidade dos dois.

Não falaram nada, apenas fizeram o que fora pedido, tiraram peça por peça de roupa, entregando-as sempre para o amigo. Cain avermelhou-se bastante ao tirar a última, principalmente pelas garotas no canto da sala, mas estas mal ligaram, ficavam imóveis.

"— Podem se deitar...?" – Pediu, tentando não focar seus olhos verdes em nenhum daqueles corpos.

Voltara para a ante-sala, curvando-se a frente da anciã de maneira respeitosa, e logo esta abriu os olhos, o encarando amavelmente, como se lesse a mente deste. E de fato, era isto que estava a fazer.

"— Vejo que sua mente está bem bagunçada... " – Comentou, vendo olhar assustado do vampiro em sua direção. "— Assim como a daqueles dois..." – Levantou-se. "— Mas ambas rumam para a mesma dúvida, cada um de uma força diferente."

"— Não entendi, senhora..."

"— E não entenderá, até se livrar completamente de Lucy."

"— Co-como?" – Ficou mais confuso ainda, mas preferiu não perguntar mais, já que a mulher andava em direção a porta.

"— Vectorius, eles precisam de você... Fique com eles..." – Chamou-os.

"— Senhora Jiyha, ficará aqui?" – Indagou, antes de sair da sala.

"— Sim, não serei de utilidade lá... Aguardarei aqui... Zelando para que tudo de certo..."

Veck logo entrou no lugar, olhando para o meio da sala, acabando por ir para lá, ao ver a elfa chamar-lhe com a mão. Ficou entre as duas pedras, olhando de um para o outro.

"— Crianças..." – Tocou nos cabelos dos morenos. "— Segurem a mão dele... Ele será seu ponto seguro..."

"— Como assim...?" – Indagou Cain, olhando para Veck ao seu lado.

"— De que isto nos adiantaria?" – Resmungou o outro

"— Crianças... Escutem os mais velhos... O futuro passa tão nítido pelas minhas pálpebras fechadas que contar-lhes poderia facilmente alterar este."

"— Ce-certo..." – O moreninho estendeu a mão em direção ao amigo. "— Ficará conosco, não?"

"— ..." – O demônio fez o mesmo, olhando de seu hospedeiro para o vampiro. "— Te segurarei firme para que não fuja de nós..."

"— Ficarei aqui..." – Segurou a mão de Cain. "— E pode segurar firme, se sentir-se mais seguro..." – Segurou a mão de Yami.

"— Pois bem..." – A mulher falou, rondando os três repetidas vezes. "— Isso não é élfico, e sim a língua dos anjos..." – Avisou-lhes.

"— Dos anjos?" – Os três falaram juntos, até surpresos.

"— Impossível que eu seja um anjo, meu desejo é aniquilar a tudo... Infelizmente ele anda bem refreado, graças a meu hospedeiro... " – Comentou Yami, completamente incrédulo, já desconfiando da elfa.

"— Não falei que eras um anjo... " – Deu uma pausa, parando ao lado deste. "— Apenas falei-vos que não é élfico isto em teu corpo. "

"— Então, não pode fazer nada sobre isso?" – Indagou Veck, olhando para esta.

"— O élfico é uma das primeiras línguas, possivelmente a etimologia, ela veio da língua angelical" – Explicou-lhes. "— Mas agora, silêncio, por favor." – Pediu-lhes.

A mulher fechou seus olhos, apoiada na pedra que o demônio estava, vez ou outra sorria feliz, mas abriu os olhos mostrando-os marejados de lágrimas. Era triste ver a vida de todos, desde o presente até seu fim, por isso nunca revelava muito desta para seu dono.

"— Uma dica Yami... Cuidado com o pecado da cobiça..." – Avisou-lhe, olhando bem para este, analisando aquelas inscrições.

Seus dedos passavam sem pudor por qualquer parte que possuísse uma inscrição, tateando-o todo, como se tentasse ler o que aquilo se referia.

"— É tão confuso... Parece escrito por duas almas, que tentam lutar por algo... Como se fosse uma discussão... " – Respirou fundo. "— '_Na prisão onde jaz o demônio negro não há chances de fugas. Apesar de nas trevas querer voltar a andar, proíbo-te..._' ... " – Calou-se não entendendo o resto. "— '_Será preciso apenas um sacrifício, apenas uma jornada, mas vários desafios... Este é o carma que te passo..._'" – Levou uma mão a sua cabeça, sentindo dor nesta, o poder daquelas palavras só poderia ser entendido por ela, era uma mistura de raiva e amor. "— '_Da prisão a espada pode libertar, na prisão a espada pode punir. Lhe dou ao menos esta chance, é a única que consigo..._'."

Calou-se por um longo tempo, ainda tentando ler mais algo, porém aquela língua era extinta demais até para os milênios que possuía, só anjos poderiam lê-la facilmente. Respirou fundo, tirando suas mãos do demônio. Olhando para aqueles três, curiosos pelo que havia dito.

"— Estas palavras farão sentido mais adiante... Grave-as bem."

Cain então lembrou-se de seu reino, onde a anciã de lá havia falado coisas parecidas, porém mais incompletas ainda. Apertou um pouco a mão de Veck, recebendo a atenção deste, junto com um sorriso reconfortante.

"— Estou aqui..." – Falou bem baixinho, mais para que este lesse em seus lábios tal frase.

"— Irei começar com a segunda etapa... Peço para ti, Vectorius, que não largue a mão deles, e de forma alguma tente ajudá-los diante da dor que sentirão."

"— Sim, senhora."

A elfa então aproximou-se mais de Yami, beijando seu peito, fazendo este soltar um urro desesperado de dor, apertando mais a mão do vampiro. Veck e Cain olharam assustado para o outro, que chega chorava de tanta dor que sentia, mas não falavam nada.

A mulher então se afastou do peito deste, contendo preso entre seus lábios uma linha meio grossa, que ligava ao lugar onde havia beijado. Endireitou-se ficando em pé, tirando de sua boca aquela linha, puxando-a com a mão, fazendo mais sair do outro.

A cada puxão que dava, o demônio gritava de dor, como se estivesse arrancando sua alma, sua vida, o que de fato não era tão longe da realidade. A linha que era tirada do outro possuía uma coloração cinza pairando entre o branco e o negro.

Logo, com mais alguns puxões, um ramo naquela linha apareceu, a mulher olhou meio preocupada para o humano, mas não parou de puxar a linha, logo, parecia do nada uma linha que aos poucos ia se aproximando de Cain, parando no peito deste.

"— Isso irá doer..." – Avisou-lhe, dando outro puxão.

Fora a vez de Cain gritar desesperado, com a linha que acabou indo em si também. Agora ambos, humano e demônio gritavam de dor a cada puxada que a elfa dava. Veck já estava agoniado, não aguentando ver aqueles rostos expressarem tanta dor.

Se pudesse parar o sofrimento destes, dar-lhes ao menos um pouco de conforto. Fora então que sentiu as mãos destes o segurando mais firme, a ponto de lhe machucar. Agradeceu internamente à anciã, por poder pelo menos ficar ali com eles. Sendo seu ponto seguro.

"— Que alma pura a deste garoto..." – Comentou feliz, vendo dois fios em sua mão, um cinza e o outro completamente branco.

Puxava calmamente ambos os fios, até que não conseguiu puxar mais o de Cain, notando este parar de gritar para simplesmente desmaiar. Aquele era o início, o começo da vida deste, mais alguns puxões e obliteraria do mundo, o corpo seria apenas um recipiente sem alma, sem vida, sem passado muito menos futuro.

Deixou aquela linha branca de lado, concentrando-se na cinza, que agora possuía um tom completamente negro. Era tão lógico que, o que estava fazendo a linha ficar de uma cor mais clara, era a pureza daquele humano.

Talvez o demônio estivesse sendo purificado pelo outro sem ao menos saber. Apenas sorriu, a cor negra mostrava uma vida sem 'Cain', mas não queria se gastar lendo algo que não lhe interessava. Voltou a repuxar, cada vez mais forte e rápido, notando o quanto a vida fora longa, e a linha mudava poucas vezes de cor, quase insignificantes.

Parou em uma parte, curiosa, completamente sem ações. Possuía um nó no fio, como se este estivesse sido cortado e juntado. Sorriu triste, achando a causa de tudo, e logo voltando ao que fazia, quando chegou ao fim desta, parou de puxar, vendo-o desmaiar em instantes.

"— Vectorius, isto realmente demorará... Não importa o que aconteça, não saia de perto deles..." – Pediu ao vampiro, mesmo já tendo visto que este não se afastaria mais.

"— Me importo com eles, não os deixarei sozinhos."

"— Sim, eu sei... Ama-os por igual..." – Falou sorridente.

Veck arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado com o que esta havia lhe dito.

"— Como amigos, é claro..." – Falou em seguida dando um risinho bem baixo " _Certas coisas são mais divertidas descobrindo-se sozinho... _" – Pensou.

"— Claro..." – Envergonhou-se, olhando de um para outro. "— Amigos..."

A anciã então lambeu os lábios, olhando para o rosto do possuidor das inscrições, aproximou-se o beijando com fervor, segurando com uma mão a linha bem firme, sentindo esta querer voltar para dentro de seu dono. Mas não deixou, continuou a beijá-lo intensamente, sob o olhar curioso do vampiro.

Quando afastou-se, voltou a lamber os lábios, olhando com um risinho pervertido para aquele que lhe olhava tão fixamente.

"— A vida dele está comigo, não precisa fazer essa cara, fora isto que fiz." – Sorriu-lhe.

"— Ah..." – Calou-se

Olhou bem para o rosto do outro que dormia, e deu um puxão mais forte, arrebentando do outro a linha. Este não morreria, em quanto segurasse a linha deste, a vida dele estava em suas mãos.

Chamou com a cabeça uma das assistentes paradas em um canto, que lhe trouxe uma bacia te tamanho médio, contendo dentro um liquido prateado, juntou todas aquelas linhas que saíram do demônio e colocou-as ali dentro, deixando de lado apenas a branca de Cain.

"— Antigamente... Este ato era um tabu... Por conseguir tirar completamente a vida de algo da terra, fazendo-a desaparecer, não dando permissão ao céu e nem ao inferno... Considerado a pior morte..." – Comentou, com as mãos dentro da bacia como se lavasse os fios no liquido. "— Por isso meu povo desaprendeu... Somente poucos no mundo têm este dom ainda..."

Por fim, tirou aqueles fios de lá, jogando-os todos sobre o peito do demônio, vendo que como uma serpente a ponta procurava onde estava o coração, já começando a entrar ali, de forma lenta.

"— Pois a vida que era retirada desta forma, ainda tentava ter um corpo, e possuía quem aparecesse... Porém a vida se tornava rebelde, caótica, querendo matar a quem possuía... Ou simplesmente tomar o controle deste."

"— Então..." – A mente de Veck pareceu clarear, conseguindo entender a 'maldição' que o demônio possuía.

"— Sim... " – De seus olhos cinzas lágrimas surgiram. "— A causa disto tudo é este mesmo método que utilizo... Porem o motivo é que queremos saber..."

Dito isto olhou a bacia, vendo o líquido ficar na cor dourada, abrindo a boca de Yami, derramou um pouco deste dentro, notando-o beber aquilo desesperado, mesmo inconsciente.

Era simplesmente o corpo querendo de volta seu passado.

Deu metade daquele liquido, e depois pegou a bacia, dando a volta, parando onde Cain estava deitado, tentou dar o mesmo liquido a este, que mesmo pela relutância que teve, acabou por tomar o restante.

"— Estarei com a Jiyha na outra sala... Estou um tanto exausta... Chame-me quando ambos acordarem..." – Comentou, já se retirando, levando consigo a bacia e sendo seguida pelas três elfas encapuzadas.

"— Entendi..." – Falou Veck, vendo-se sozinho naquele cômodo. "— Boa sorte a vocês..." – Sussurrou para ambos.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

* * *

18/05/10

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Neste capitulo teve revelações, não?

Teve dês de um Veck se escondendo e completamente confuso, a um Oroi achando um plano para livrar seu Mestre das garras dos maquiavélicos loiros.

Quem foi que pensou besteira na parte da Lucy com o Oroi, hein? O vampirinho combina bem mais com o Shisue, não é? *-*

Bem, voltando ao assunto... Sobre o Yami, no próximo cap será o passado deste, e talvez o começo de baile de mascaras da vila élfica...

AH! Não sei se será uma coisa ruim ou boa para vocês (para mim, fora ótimo), é que o PM vai durar mais um pouco ainda (*comemorando*).

Bem , isso é tudo, lamento novamente a demora ( facul me mata um dia... ) e até a próxima.

**Comentário da beta:**

SDFJKVBUSYEZFNFHSJFGKVNZCXLKUGJHGAZHFGHH

Mestra! Dá vontade de te dar uma pisa ás vezes…. ¬¬

Sabia? Sabia! TT

Eu pensei besteira sim da parte do Oroi e da Lucy, e você sabe muito bem disso…. e_e

Fiquei surtando por dias… COMO VOCÊ PARA UMA PARTE TÃÃÃO CRUCIAAAAL? Eu quero ver o resultado do bolo, e vocês? *----*

Atenciosamente –e segurando um chicote para fazer minha mestra escrever logo-

L. Kathar ~

P.S. Perdoem-me qualquer erro que deixei passar… É que esse povo me mata um dia. *Olhando desconfiado para os personagens do PM* e_e

**By: Toynako**


	20. Prison Magic Parte 20

Parte 20

* * *

_Quem olhasse para os olhos daquele ser, imediatamente cairia de amores por esse. Ametistas, uma cor intensa, que brilhava em maliciosidade, a pura e descontrolada sensualidade feroz._

_Exalava sedução e emanava pecado, e fazia isso inconscientemente. Não era para menos, que as pessoas ficavam fascinadas no primeiro instante, afinal quem não se renderia aos jogos ardilosos de um íncubo? _

_Possivelmente, só os anjos, entretanto este íncubo já havia realizado tal façanha. Fora uma diversão e tanto, fazer um ser completamente puro cair, e até, para seu desgosto, fácil demais. Tudo o que teve que fazer fora conquistá-lo, domá-lo, mostrar o mundo de prazeres no qual 'Ele' nunca ofereceu a suas crianças._

_Enfim, assistiu a queda deste bem de perto, e novamente, para seu descontentamento, de maneira rápida. Pode ver enquanto se alimentava, as penas sempre tão brancas e resplandecentes das asas tornarem-se negras, cor das trevas._

_Este era seu novo e já enjoado alimento. Talvez fosse o motivo de um anjo não saber lidar com a luxúria que não mostravam esta para tal ser, chegava a ser meloso vê-lo rastejando por um pouco de atenção._

_Ultimamente alimentava-se apenas de dois seres, cada um com sua personalidade distinta. O primeiro, o anjo caído, o que não levara tanto tempo para conseguir fazê-lo um escravo do prazer. O outro, o Rei, este, era atualmente seu maior divertimento._

_O Rei era algo engraçado e realmente difícil de ser domado, mas com jeito conseguia. Este havia perdido a mulher recentemente, e ficava apenas a cuidar de seu filho mais novo, aproximadamente uns cinco anos._

_Era divertido e fascinante controlar tudo, ainda era novo por isso cada conquista lhe dava uma sensação de poder, principalmente por saber que só precisava usar seu corpo, que teria todos aos seus pés._

_Nunca havia passado fome, pois poderia ter quem quisesse. Pense o quão divertido seria controlar um reino inteiro. Sussurrar no ouvido do humano pequenas palavras, atos que queria que fossem feitos. _

_Seu gesto que vivia repetindo era passar as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos, cabelos estes que eram lisos e curtos na cor negra, porem ao sol as pontas ganhavam uma coloração vermelha, enquanto que, na noite, uma coloração azulada._

_Possuía um sorriso torpe, mostrando os dentes levemente pontudos, e não escondendo o modo vulpino que tinha pelos lábios finos e róseos. Seu corpo era delgado, nada muito musculoso, bem torneado._

_Vez ou outra, sua mão esbarrava em seus chifres, que despontavam de sua cabeça em uma coloração marrom, poderia fazer este sumir quando quisesse, assim como a cauda que balançava a cada passo que dava._

_Este ser, este íncubo, estava a vagar lentamente, vestido da forma que mais gostava, trajando apenas uma calça justa. Seus olhos ametistas brilhavam em meio aquela escuridão, parecendo um olhar de predador procurando sua presa, o que de fato não era uma completa inverdade._

_Seu rumo era certeiro, estava indo se alimentar, daquele que, atualmente era seu maior desafio, pois nunca vira alguém não render-se a si completamente em menos de uma semana, e já se fazia quase um ano que tentava isto do Rei._

_Sua mão, já passeava pelos seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás, ao que andava pelos corredores do castelo, pensando nas diversas formas de se alimentar daquele humano teimoso e deveras orgulhoso._

"— _Yami..." – Uma voz se fez presente, doce e melancólica. "— Pensei que... Virias a mim desta vez..." _

_Yami, o íncubo, virou-se para ver o ser que havia chegado, sorriu malicioso vendo o anjo caído de cabelos dourados, com o rosto em uma súplica por atenção. Acabou por aproximar-se deste, tocando em sua face afemeninada. _

"— _Caído, o que fazes aqui?" – Questionou-o._

"— _Eu..." – Avermelhou-se. "— Queria mais de vossa atenção..." – Pediu baixo, manhoso. "— Faz tanto tempo que..." – Avermelhou-se mais._

"— _Não tenho fome de ti." – Avisou-lhe, afastando-se do anjo. "— Quero o Rei hoje..." _

"— _Entendo..." – Calou-se._

_O moreno então não falou mais nada, apenas virou-se rumando logo para os aposentos reais. Já havia enjoado do gosto daquele caído. Mas, às vezes se alimentava deste, não gostava de deixar seus 'alimentos' solitários demais. Não era por ser um demônio, que não se importaria com estes._

_Logo chegou à porta dos aposentos reais, abrindo esta sem dificuldades, não se surpreendendo ao ver o dono do quarto já dormindo com aqueles longos cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela cama._

_Sabia que eram acontecimentos recentes demais para aquele humano aceitar facilmente._

_E esta era sua diversão, domá-lo._

_Aproximou-se mais da cama de modo gatuno, subindo nesta e ficando de quatro em cima do ruivo. Seu rabo balançava animado de um lado ao outro, porém, depois de algum tempo admirando o outro, acabou cutucando a face do homem com sua cauda. _

"— _..." – Este abriu os olhos, visivelmente mau humorado. "— Ora,Yami... O que queres?" – Tentou empurrar este de cima de si, mas viu que era inútil. "— Chega destas futilidades, deixe-me em paz." _

"— _Futilidades?" – Riu provocativo. "— Não encaro isso como 'futilidades', meu caro Rei..." _

"— _Mas para minha pessoa, são." – Tratou de fechar os olhos, tentando ignorá-lo. "— Hoje fora um dia longo, um Rei precisa de seu descanso, sabes muito bem disto." – Rebateu este de um modo até frívolo._

"— _Por isso que estou aqui... " – Gracejou, sentando-se no abdômen do outro. "— Para você relaxar um pouco..." – Não parou de cutucá-lo com a cauda até este abrir os olhos novamente._

"— _Yami, pela última vez, saia do meu aposento." – Exigiu com raiva, olhando este em cima de si._

"— _Que bom que já é a ultima vez..." – Olhou-o confiante, levando suas mãos aos botões do pijama, abrindo um por um. "— Isso significa, que posso continuar sem reclamações tuas." _

_Quando o Rei abrira a boca para reclamar de algo, o demônio calou-lhe a boca em um beijo apimentado, exigindo tudo o que este poderia dar. Ignorava os protestos, chutes, empurrões, pois sabia o quanto aquele ruivo era orgulhoso._

"— _Então, Rei..." – Falou, separando sua boca deste, notando um cheiro de luxúria rodear o outro "— Gostou?" – Provocou-o sabendo que este estava apreciando, mesmo que negando._

"— _Cale-se..." – Virou o rosto, em embaraço. "— Ficas a usar estes truques de um íncubo em mim... Só por isso que eu reajo..." _

_Yami então riu, nunca usava seus 'truques', como o Rei falara, em ninguém. Todos gostavam de si por ser o que ele era, e por oferecer o que eles queriam. Mas não iria contar isto ao Rei, não agora._

"— _Será mesmo?" – Deitou-se por cima deste, cheirando a curva do pescoço. "— Sinto o cheiro do prazer em ti..." – Comentou, beijando a área em seguida._

"— _Hm..." – Respirou fundo. "— Engano teu..." _

"— _Irei me alimentar de ti de uma forma bem lenta, tardando seu prazer... Só para te ouvir implorar por mais..." – Sentenciou._

"— _Tens milhares de alimentos..." – Comentou emburrado._

"— _Os outros são ruins... Quero a ti. És meu preferido, aquele a qual tenho mais apreço." _

"— _..." – O Rei então se calou, ficando corado pela frase dita do demônio. _

_-x-_

_Saíra satisfeito do quarto do Rei, só parara de provocar este quando vira o sol raiar pelo aposento. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando domar os fios revoltosos, quando dera de cara com o anjo._

_Este parecia ter esperado a noite toda do lado de fora daquele quarto, como se aguardasse que o íncubo deixasse de lado o humano para ficar consigo._

"— _Caído, já estou cheio." – Avisou-lhe de imediato, parado em frente à porta do aposento._

"— _Não!" – Gritou, derramando lágrimas. "— Eu sei que não me quer mais!" – Esbravejou, não conseguindo reprimir aqueles sentimentos novos para si. "— Mas e a mim?" – Tentou limpar as lágrimas com a mão, notando ser inútil. "— O céu não me é mais permitido..." _

"— _Não culpe somente a mim pela tua queda..." – Revirou os olhos. "— Desejara a luxúria." _

"— _Eu... Foi por ti que... Que..." – Abaixara o rosto, deixando a franja loira cobrir este, ocultando as lágrimas. _

"— _Se o céu não lhe é mais permitido, migre para o inferno, lá é sua nova moradia." _

"— _Por que!" – Caiu ajoelhado no chão, em desespero. _

"— _O curioso, foras tu, por me observar quando me alimentava..." _

"— _Eu..." – Levantou-se, ainda não atrevendo olhá-lo. _

"— _Foi tu que vieste a mim." _

"— _Yami eu-..." – Fora cortado pela fala do outro._

"— _Saia de meu caminho, quando eu sentir fome de ti, te chamarei." _

"— _Entendo... É pedir demais que um demônio tenha sentimentos..." _

"— _Claro que é, não se iluda..." – Murmurou, olhando fixamente a este. "— Sou um íncubo, isto é de minha natureza... Lamento..." _

_Aproximou-se então do anjo, tocando no rosto fino e bem afeminado, deslizando sua mão pelo tecido fino da vestimenta deste, satisfeito pelo estremecimento que causou naquele ser._

"— _Yami...Eu te a-" _

_Desta vez o que cortou a fala do anjo fora uma batida brusca da porta próxima a eles. Era o Rei, que aparecera, olhando raivoso para os dois._

"— _Chega desta gritaria em frente a meus aposentos!" – Reclamou, com visíveis olheiras, cansado, por ter ficado a noite toda acordado. "— Saiam de meu castelo, antes que chame os guardas!" _

"— _Meu Rei..." – Yami lambeu os lábios, indo até homem, esquecendo-se do anjo ali. "— Já se recuperaste... Acho que já estás pronto para mais..." _

_Chegou bem perto, rindo ao ver o ruivo recuar um pequeno passo. Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos deste, levando ao nariz, cheirando-o. Era tão fácil saber quando queriam mais, não tinha como ninguém ocultar o cheiro da luxúria._

"— _Saia de perto de mim!" – Empurrou-o. "— Saiam os dois, seus seres insolentes!" – Reclamou altivo, olhando de um a outro. _

"— _Estais a chamar um anjo de 'insolente'?" – Rebateu este. "— Um anjo da classe dos Serafim! A mais alta do céu!" _

"— _Não vejo um Serafim a minha frente, apenas um anjo caído de asas negras..." – Alfinetou-o. "— E pelo assunto que estava 'tratando' em frente a meus aposentos, atrapalhando meu descanso, nota-se que caíra pelo pecado da luxúria." _

"— _Eu que sou o pecador?" – Olhou raivoso para o humano. "— Eu andei observando-o... Gostas deste pecado tanto quanto eu." – Sorriu triunfante. "— Acho até que estais apaixonado pelo Yami." _

"— _..." _

"— _É isto, não é?" – Sorriu triunfante. "— Só és covarde..." – Deu de ombro. "— Yami não se importa contigo, não passas de um alimento a ele." _

_Se tinha algo que aquele Rei mais odiava, era ser chamado de covarde. Sorriu debochante para o anjo, se aproximando do que era o motivo da discutição. Sem mais nem menos puxou-o para um beijo ardente que fora prontamente correspondido._

_O caído se enfureceu com aquilo, com aquele beijo tão carnal a sua frente, com a entrega de ambos aquele ato. Já era possível notar uma aura negra formando-se a sua volta._

"— _Yami..." – O ruivo sussurrou o nome deste, assim que apartou o beijo, agora abraçando-o pelo pescoço. "— Queres mais de mim...?" – Indagou só para provocar o anjo._

"— _Estavas a reclamar de que não aguentava mais..." – Puxou-o pela cintura, colando mais os corpos. "— Só por este fato, me afastei de ti." – Comentou, ignorando o terceiro ali. _

"— _Yami..." – Fora a vez do anjo loiro o chamar. "— Prefere a esse humano que a mim?" _

"— _Sabes que sim." – Respondeu de imediato a este, afastando-se um pouco do Rei. _

"— _Basta!" – Vociferou, ardendo em ódio. "— Se não és meu, não serás de mais ninguém!" _

_Talvez fosse por esse motivo que não se devia mostrar 'o mundo' para os anjos. Estes eram sensíveis demais às emoções que descobriam. Eram como recém nascidos, não conseguindo assimilar corretamente os limites de seus atos. _

_O caído então criou uma espada, aparentemente celestial, porem emanava um brilho corrupto, em um negrume assustador._

_Brandiu esta rapidamente em direção ao íncubo, tentando desferir um ataque letal, todavia o Rei conseguiu frustrar o repentino ataque utilizando uma rápida magia de luz, que fez um brilho absurdo desviar a atenção deste._

_A aura negra do anjo aumentava cada vez mais, pela raiva que estava sentindo do humano mago, que o distraíra toda vez com alguma magia diferente. _

_Yami já havia deixado de ser o alvo há um tempo, e estava encostado a parede, segurando o riso. Era um pouco normal a disputa entre dois alimentos seus. E além, de que assistir a luta de um poderoso mago e um anjo Serafim era algo privilegiado._

_Só não estava gostando dos cortes que a espada do anjo estava fazendo no majestoso corpo do humano, sabia que demorariam a cicatrizar, mas relevou isso, apenas assistindo o desfecho daquilo._

_Não iria deixá-los se matarem, mas não negava que a diversão estava boa. As paredes do castelo já estavam quebradas, e os guardas só não estavam a ajudar o Rei, por ordens expressas dele de que era para isolar todo aquele lado do castelo._

_Jogou seus cabelos para trás, notando que já era hora de parar aquilo antes que algum deles morresse. _

"— _Parem!" – Gritou alto, ficando no fogo cruzado destes. "— Querem se matar mesmo!" _

"— _Cale a boca, seu demônio da luxúria!" – Esbravejou o anjo, ignorando-o e partindo para cima do humano._

_O ruivo estava distraído e acabou levando uma espadada no estômago. Afastou-se às pressas do loiro, conjurando um magia de cura para que não morresse com hemorragia. Mas seu estado era crítico, e logo caiu ajoelhado no chão._

"— _Rei!" – Yami olhou desesperado para este, sem nem entende o motivo._

_Tratou de ir impedir o anjo, que queria matar de vez o humano. Parou em frente a este, entre os dois novamente._

"— _Seu demônio corrupto!" – Esbravejou o loiro. "— Morrerão os dois!" _

_Anjos são seres realmente instáveis, uma pequena oscilação, pode acarretar um prejuízo que vai além da vida. _

"— _Na prisão onde jaz o demônio negro..." – Começou a conjurar o anjo, batendo suas asas com força, fazendo uma ventania forte se formar ali, impedindo a aproximação do íncubo._

"— _Esse feitiço..." – O humano empalideceu, olhando imediatamente para Yami. "—Corra!" – Avisou-lhe._

"— _Será preciso apenas um sacrifício, apenas esta jornada, mas vários desafios..." – O anjo tocou em sua espada, que se modificava em algo sombrio, com lâminas em sua empunhadura. "— Este é o carma que te passo!" – Gritou por fim, impulsionando-se para frente, acertando o coração do demônio. "— Serás meu, ficarei com teu espírito!" _

_Falando isso, puxou a espada, vendo com um sorriso perverso e triunfante o ser que o havia feito cair. Olhando a vermelhidão do sangue deste em suas vestes finas._

"— _Yami!" – Gritou o Rei, engatinhando até este. "— Aguente firme!" – Tentou usar uma de suas magias, mas estava sem reservas. "— Yami..." – Começaram a verter lágrimas de seus olhos._

_Só depois de ver a cena, que o anjo voltou um pouco à realidade, notando o que tinha feito. Começou então a gargalhar, de um jeito triste, forçado, quase louco._

"— _Ele não será meu... Não será teu... Porque, meu Deus! Porque tenho que viver com este pecado?" – Ajoelhou-se, chorando desesperado. "— Eu o amo!" _

_Fora uma depressão tão profunda que o caído não aguentou mais, cravou com força a espada em seu próprio peito, se matando, dando finalmente um fim aos seus sofrimentos. Aquele sentimento distorcido e forte que nunca teve._

_O amor._

"— _Yami..." – O Rei chamou por este, colocando a cabeça em seu colo. "— Idiota! Idiota!" – Falou choroso, abraçado ao corpo quase morto do outro. "— Eu não quero perder mais ninguém que amo!" _

_O ruivo então limpou as lágrimas, olhando decidido para o rosto do que estava em seu colo. Já sabia o que fazer. Levantou-se com extrema dificuldade, rumando para onde estava o anjo que se matara._

"— _Precisarei de tua espada..." – Avisou, mesmo sabendo que o loiro estava morto._

_Puxou esta, cortando-se com as lâminas da empunhadura, logo fora a Yami, cortou seu pulso com força, fazendo uma grande quantidade de sangue sair. Rodeou o corpo deste, fazendo um circulo com o próprio plasma._

"— _Me desculpe... Perdoe-me por prender tua alma a este mundo... " – Avisou, já quase sem forças, utilizando sua energia vital para aquele último feitiço. "— Da prisão a espada pode libertar, na prisão a espada pode punir..." _

_Cravou com força a espada novamente no coração deste, banhando esta com seu sangue, vendo-o escorrer para o corpo do demônio e começar a formar varias escrituras. Estranhou a escrita diferente desta, mas logo percebeu que seria por conta do sangue do anjo que ainda estava na lamina da espada, além, é claro, de a arma ser dele._

_Por fim, quando já estava quase tonto, ajoelhou-se ao lado, beijando os lábios finos._

_Quando se afastou, uma linha brilhante na cor negra ligava ambos, com seus últimos suspiros de vida, puxou aquela linha até o fim, aniquilando a existência daquele ser em qualquer plano._

"— _Lhe dou... Ao menos essa chance..." – Murmurou com dificuldade, enrolando a linha negra por toda a espada, vendo esta adentrar no objeto. "— Yami... Eu te amo..." – Largou-se ao lado deste, já quase morrendo, levando sua mão aquele rosto viril. "— E este sentimento é belo demais... Desejo que tenhas verdadeiramente ele um dia... Ame alguém... Viva para este alguém... " _

_Aproximou-se, dando um último beijo naqueles lábios outrora tão quentes, por uma ultima vez, e morrendo ao fazer isso._

-x-X-x-

Veck olhava de um para o outro, agoniado por tudo aquilo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que já estava há quase um dia em pé, entre os dois, nunca atrevendo-se a soltar uma daquelas mãos.

Via a dor no rosto dos morenos, como se sofressem algo profundo, de uma vida passada. Queria saber, queria entender o que estava se passando por estes, mas nenhuma palavra soava naquele lugar.

Exceto a sua, que vez ou outra chamava o nome de um destes, quando sentia um aperto em uma das mãos. E toda vez que isto acontecia, sentia uma tristeza profunda, como se a agonia passasse deles, para si.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, respirando fundo, estava ficando cansado de estar em pé tanto tempo, apenas zelando aqueles dois, mas logo os abriu notando uma movimentação.

Não se lembrara a última vez que sorriu tão feliz, ao ver aqueles olhos ametistas o encarando fixamente. Ambos haviam acordado, e olhavam para si, um de modo dócil e outro na sua forma selvagem.

"— Yami? Cain?" – Chamou-os, extremamente feliz por estes terem acordado.

"— Que estupidez..." – Comentou o ex-íncubo, levando a mão livre ao rosto, tampando-o. "— Que passado mais idiota!" – Gritou, acabando por cair na gargalhada, ao que lágrimas caiam de seu rosto sem parar.

"—... Yami? O que aconteceu?" – Veck olhou para este preocupado.

"— Eu estou assim por culpa de dois idiotas!" – Gritou novamente.

"— Cala a boca!" – Fora a vez de Cain gritar, tomando a atenção de ambos ali. "— Você que é o idiota! Como pode fazer aquilo!" – Sentou-se na pedra que estava, soltando a mão do amigo.

"— Ora príncipe, você viu que é minha personalidade... Não venha você também com o sentimentalismo tosco, que nem o daqueles dois!" – Reclamou, imitando o que seu hospedeiro tinha feito.

"— Seu íncubo covarde!" – Gritou novamente o príncipe, levantando-se.

Os olhos de Cain se estreitaram, mesmo que destes saíssem lágrimas interruptas, que nem as do demônio. Apenas dera um soco bem forte no rosto daquele idêntico a si, fazendo-o cair deitado na pedra novamente.

"— Cain!" – O vampiro olhou assustado para aquilo, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

Saiu então do meio das duas pedras, indo para o lado do Yami, levantando-o um pouco da pedra. Não entendia o motivo daquilo, de ambos chorarem como se o mundo fosse acabar no outro dia.

"— Eu senti a dor daqueles dois! Toda aquela angústia de te amar e não poder ser inteiramente seu!" – Gritou Cain, fazendo Veck olhar para si com curiosidade. "— Se amar é sofrer daquele jeito, eu não quero ter este sentimento!"

"— Humano tolo..." – Tentava segurar o choro, mas sentia seu corpo fraco. "— Você já tem este sentimento! Mas esconde-o tão bem que nem sabe que existe ainda!" – Começou a rir mais ainda.

"— Por favor, podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?" – Pediu Veck, vendo os ânimos alterados dos dois.

"— Simples, meu caro vampiro, eu morri porque duas bichas loucas mal comidas brigaram por mim... Pelo gostosão íncubo aqui..." – Riu mais ainda, já sentindo dor na alma por dizer isto.

"— Íncubo?" – Veck arregalou os olhos, olhando bem para o ser em seus braços. "— Então era isso que eras..."

"— Não foi bem assim..." – Cain se pronunciou. "— Ambos amavam demais a ele... Queriam apenas um pouco da atenção, e do carinho... Mas... " – Voltou a sentar-se na pedra. "— Um deles não sabia lidar com este sentimento... O ciúme acabou controlando suas ações..." – Explicou, abaixando a vista.

"— Não importa... O que importa foi que por causa daquele Rei, eu estou assim... Vagando de corpo em corpo na família real..."

"— Melhor isso, do que a morte eterna... Você realmente não consegue entender a dor daqueles dois?" – Desesperava-se mais e mais, sentindo a angústia daquele anjo e do Rei.

"— Eram dois inúteis..." – Falou amargurado, parando e rir. "— Veck..." – Olhou para o vampiro, que o segurava. "— Depois explicarei as coisas com mais calma... Agora... Eu quero algo de ti, enquanto ainda tenho um corpo..."

"— Como?" – Veck não entendeu.

Yami então sorriu, puxando a cabeça do vampiro em sua direção, dando-lhe um beijo de súbito. Abraçou-o firme, negando o afastamento deste. Domou-o por completo, deslizando sua língua para dentro daquela boca, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo.

Cain ficou de queixo caído, olhando abismado aquela cena. Seu peito doeu de igual forma a quando o anjo vira o Rei beijar o Yami. Mas não fez nada para impedir, ficou calado, de rosto virado para não ver mais aquilo.

"— Yami... Me larga!" – Empurrou-o Veck, conseguindo soltar-se do abraço deste.

Yami então largou-se na pedra novamente, sentindo-se tão fraco que mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. Respirava lento, com dificuldade, e isto chamou a atenção daqueles dois.

"— Yami? Você está bem?" – O moreninho perguntou preocupado.

"— Não... Eu..." – Esforçou-se a olhar para Cain. "— Venha para perto... Hospedeiro..."

Cain fez o que o outro pediu, levantando-se e dando poucos passos até este, olhou-o o chamar com um dedo para mais preto, como se fosse falar algum segredo. Assim que aproximou-se mais deste, fora puxado para um beijo, assim como Veck fora.

Ficou completamente sem ações, de olhos arregalados, sentindo-o puxando para si, era algo tão estranho, parecia tão igual a si, como se fizessem parte de um mesmo ser. Acabou por fechar os olhos, deixando o outro fazer aquilo, mas não correspondera como seu amigo fizera, nem sabia beijar de tal forma também.

Veck engoliu em seco com a cena, lembrando-se da vez que os dois tinham tomado aquele afrodisíaco que o lorinho havia feito. Respirou fundo, iria pedir, para depois que os animo destes se acalmarem, uma explicação decente sobre tudo.

Assim que Yami largou o Cain, este imediatamente se ajeitou, levando a mão aos lábios, sentindo-os inchados, pois nunca tinha beijado desta forma.

"— Cain... Veck..." – Chamou o ex-íncubo. "— Eu quero um corpo... Um corpo só meu..." – Falou com dificuldades.

Sem nenhuma explicação aparente, o corpo de Yami vira pó, sujando aquela mesa, e assustando os outros dois que olhavam aquilo sem entender.

"— Yami!" – Gritou Cain, tocando naquela poeira, no resto do outro.

"— O que... Aconteceu...?" – Veck olhou aquilo espantado. "— Yami... Onde está o Yami?" – Desesperou-se um pouco.

"— Comigo..." – Falou o moreno baixinho, tirando sua mão do pó negro na pedra, levando ao seu coração. "— Voltou para mim..." – Sorriu um pouco aliviado ao notar isso. "— Eu o sinto... Agora consigo sentir a presença de outra alma dentro do meu corpo..."

"— Voltaram a ser um só..."

"— Sim... Ele está dizendo que está cansado, e depois conversará direito..." – Comentou, sorrindo radiante.

"— Você o entende?"

"— Parece que sim... Pois me parece que ele está mais forte... Mas pelo menos eu sei que ele não dominará meu corpo, a não ser que tenha algum motivo."

"— E agora... O que faremos...?" – Veck soltou um suspiro.

"— Primeiramente..." – Avermelhou-se completamente. "— Eu quero me vestir..."

Veck então olhou para o corpo do amigo, avermelhando-se como este também. Logo seus olhos procuravam pelo cômodo as roupas deste, achando-as e já as entregando para seu dono que se vestiu em instantes.

"— Cain, precisamos falar com a anciã, ela irá nos dizer se tens que ficar mais um tempo neste lugar ou não..."

"— Não será preciso." – A que fora mencionada aparecera na porta. "— Eu já sabia que o íncubo não iria aguentar este ritual pela segunda vez..." – Disse a elfa.

"— Sabia que ele era um íncubo e não falou nada?" – Indagou Cain.

"— Qual seria a diferença, meu príncipe? Se iam descobrir numa hora ou noutra..." – Sorriu-lhes triste. "— Não gostariam que eu revelasse cada surpresa que irá existir na vida de ambos..."

"— Tens razão, desculpe a pergunta."

"— Por hora, oro para que descansem, pois amanhã a noite haverá o baile de máscaras desta vila... E vocês não podem faltar..."

"— Tudo bem. Obrigado..." – Cain sentiu-se um pouco tonto, acabou por apoiar-se no ombro do amigo.

"— Vamos Cain, você precisa descansar..." – Segurou-o pela cintura.

-X-x-X-

De volta a casa na qual estes estavam morando temporariamente.

"— Cainzinho! O que aconteceu!" – O loirinho aparecera na porta, vestindo um avental por cima da roupa. "— Sumiram por um dia inteiro... " – Olhou bem para aqueles dois, notando a falta de um ali. "— E o Yaminho?" – Indagou.

"— Se você me chamar de Yaminho novamente eu te arrebento seu loiro esquisito!" – Gritou Cain, com o tom da voz grave, fazendo ambos olharem para si.

"— Yami?" – Veck olhou estranhando.

"— Não... De-desculpe Guille... Perdi o controle..." – Sorriu bobo. "— Acho que de agora em diante isso vai acontecer mais vezes..." – Avisou meio sem graça.

"— Tu-tudo bem..." – Ainda estava espantado. "— Eu já estava fazendo a janta, daqui a pouco irei servi-la... Quer que eu entregue no seu quarto Cainzinho?"

"— Não tenho fome e-" – Fora cortado pelo amigo.

"— Você vai comer sim, ficou o dia todo naquele ritual louco, elfas insanas, aquilo nem parecia magia élfica..." – Comentou, levando Cain consigo ao quarto. "— Guille, me chame que eu pego a comida quando estiver pronto."

"— Certo morcego..." – Deu de ombros, voltando para a cozinha, tinha que terminar logo aquilo, precisava se encontrar com Vitor.

Voltou então para a cozinha, amarrando seus cabelos direito. Não faltava muito para terminar tudo aquilo, depois teria que dar um jeito de sair da vila para dar as últimas instruções de seu plano para o morcego loiro.

X-x-x-X

Oroi andava lento dentro de um cômodo do castelo de seu Mestre. O lugar estava cheio de itens mágicos que Shisue colecionava, mas mal dava importância a estes. O menor sabia o que procurava, qualquer coisa poderia ajudar, desde que fizesse o teleportar para fora do castelo, seguindo o rastro de Vitor.

Já havia virado sala de cabeça para baixo, a procura de qualquer coisa, por final achou uma pequena esfera verde, olhou bem para esta, e logo correu atrás de um livro que vira a instantes atrás.

Folheou este rapidamente, achando um desenho igual da esfera que tinha em mãos. Deu uma olhada sobre a utilidade desta e sorriu satisfeito. Achara o que procurava. Tentou arrumar tudo na bagunça igual a que estava antes, e guardou a esfera no bolso, saindo daquele cômodo.

Correu para o lugar onde a loira estava presa, queria comentar com ela o que achara. Entrando no cômodo desta, a viu dentro daquela cela de vidro, como sempre.

"— Achei, senhorita Lucy!" – Fala satisfeito, tirando a esfera do bolso e mostrando a ela. "— Com isso irei seguir o Vitor... É mais ou menos esta hora que ele sai do quarto de meu Mestre... Deseje-me sorte."

"— Terá toda sorte do mundo..." – Sorriu contente.

Fechou os olhos por um instante então, concentrando-se, segurando bem firme aquela pequena esfera com as duas mãos. Tinha lido no livro que era só pensar na pessoa no qual queria estar perto para a esfera o levar até esta.

Concentrou-se, focando sua mente no Vitor, e quando abriu os olhos, não sabia mais onde estava, só via árvores a sua volta. Olhou de um lugar ao outro, tentando reconhecer o ambiente, mas não dera certo.

Guardou rapidamente a esfera no bolso, assim que escutou passos entre as árvores. Caminhou o mais gatunamente que podia, seguindo o barulho, acabou por se esconder atrás de uma árvore.

"— Caçador..." – Escutava a voz de Vitor.

Arregalou os olhos, ao escutar esta palavra, porque um vampiro estaria se encontrando com um membro da associação dos hunters? Ficou quieto, com os ouvidos atentos.

"— Já lhe disse para parar de me chamar assim!" – Escutou outra voz, e em seguida um barulho de um tapa. "— Cale a boca morcego, como está indo o seu 'agrado' ao morcego velho?"

Infelizmente não dava para ver os rostos, era melhor ficar o máximo possível oculto, só escutar o assunto da conversa bastava.

"— Tenho certeza de que eu irei a esta festa..." – Cala-se por um instante. "— Que roupa é essa!" – Ouviu-se Vitor.

"— Eu que fiz para você... Tem a máscara e tudo, quero que a use e... Tem um morcego aqui!" – Comentou a outra voz, de modo raivoso agora.

Oroi encolheu-se todo, tinha que dar o fora dali antes que aquele caçador o achasse. Pegou a esfera, e concentrou-se na garota, fechou os olhos, com sua mente só na Lucy. Quando abriu os olhos, respirou aliviado ao ver-se de frente a esta.

"— Oroi... Estás bem?" – Perguntou esta preocupada. "— Está tão pálido agora notando..."

"— Estou bem sim... E estou assim por não me alimentar... Não se importe com isso."

"— Não tens falado mais com o senhor Shisue...?"

"— Não. Ele anda ocupado demais com o Vitor... Vitor!" – Lembrou-se dele. "— Aquele traidor estava conversando com um caçador! E se ele estiver atrás do meu Mestre!" – Falou desesperado.

"— Fale isso a ele!" – Avisou a garota.

"— Irei agora mesmo!" – Falou, guardando a esferinha no bolso, esta ainda poderia ser útil mais vezes.

Correu daquele cômodo, olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando achar em que lugar seu Mestre estava, já que aquele lugar era enorme. Mas logo conseguiu achar o caminho, batendo algumas vezes na porta de seu Mestre.

"— Mestre, é o Oroi..." – Pronunciou-se, ainda do lado de fora do quarto.

"— Entre..." – Escutou a permissão.

Abriu a porta cauteloso, entrando com passos lentos, temerosos. Seus olhos verdes recaíram-se logo naquele ser que tanto amava, que o fazia correr riscos só para a segurança deste.

Engoliu seco, lambendo os lábios de puro desejo ao vê-lo despido sobre a cama, lendo um livro qualquer. Era muita tentação para um garoto tão novo como si.

"— Mestre..." – Sua voz saiu rouca, necessitada, olhando sem pudor algum para aquele corpo.

"— Sentes fome... Minha criança?" – Indagou o Puro Sangue, fechando o livro.

"— Hm..." – Sentiu sua garganta seca, assim como uma pontada em seu baixo ventre pela visão tão deslumbrante.

"— Fora por este motivo que aparecestes, não é?" – Levantou-se.

Caminhou a passos felinos, em direção ao menor, de modo extremamente predador, não se importando de estar despido. Foi até este, tocando em seu rosto, arranhando-o em seguida com uma unha sua.

"— Sentes fome... Só por isto estais aqui..." – Murmurou até meio raivoso.

"— Não meu Mestre... Sinto fome sim. Mas estou aqui por vossa segurança..." – Desviou o olhar, tentando ocultar suas presas ligeiramente maiores. "— Temo que Vitor o esteja traindo, meu Mestre."

"— Vitor?" – Riu cínico. "— Digas algo de que não sei, minha criança." – Afastou-se deste, voltando a cama.

"— Ma-mas Mestre... Eu vi, vi Vitor se encontrando com um caçador."

"— Quem pensas que sou?" – Olhou-o frio. "— Acha que não sei do que se passa com meus servos? Ou dos bastardinhos que tenho pelo mundo?" – Riu mais.

"— Bastardinhos...?" – Arregalou os olhos. "— Então... O caçador que Vitor estava falando era seu... seu..."

"— Filho? Sim, era... O único que deixei vivo... E isto me rende uma grande diversão... Além, é claro, de me fazer ter todo o domínio da associação dos hunters" – Revelou, começando a rir.

Oroi ficou espantado, pensava que seu Mestre não sabia de nada, mas pelo que notou sabia bem mais que todo mundo ali. Claro, havia se esquecido que nada poderia fugir do controle daquele ser malevolamente sensual.

"— Desculpe se fui insolente, meu Mestre... Eu apenas... Não queria que se machucasse..." – Falou baixo.

"— Venha, minha criança, tens fome, tome de mim..." – Avisou.

Shisue então levou uma mão ao seu pescoço, cravando suas garras neste, e descendo até o peito, formando grandes sulcos em sua pele, onde o sangue escorria por si. Lambeu os lábios olhando convidativo para o menor, que logo tratou de se aproximar.

Aproximou-se lento, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de seu mestre, começou então a lamber aquele sangue que escorria por este, deliciando-se com o gosto que tanto amava, lambeu de modo pervertido, limpando-o todo até chegar ao ombro deste, dando um delicado beijo na area.

"— Mestre... Eu posso...?" – Indagou já agoniado, queria tanto aquele ser cruel.

"— Meu jade..." – Empurrou a cabeça deste de encontro ao seu pescoço. "— Faça." – Aquilo era definitivamente uma ordem.

O trançado então fez o que queria, mordeu lentamente aquele pescoço que há instantes atrás tinha ferimentos causado pelo dono deste. Sentiu suas presas, furarem a carne do mais velho adentrando aos poucos mais neste, sentindo mais e mais desejo por aquele ser impuro, que possuía o sangue mais puro que já provara.

Quando sentiu o plasma sanguíneo adentrar em sua boca, uma corrente de prazer trespassou por todo o corpo, sentindo seu desejo por aquele ser fluir mais, assim como uma excitação tomar conta de seu corpo, de sua alma.

Abraçou-o firme, aprofundando mais seus dentes, sugando famintamente seu Mestre, esfregando-se de encontro a este, sentindo as mãos do outro ser apertando a si, em cada pedaço, e logo apertando seus quadris, tentando livrá-lo daquela roupa incômoda.

Shisue gemeu baixinho, quase mudamente pela dor em seu pescoço. Era tão raro ser mordido, só aquela criança teria esta permissão. Suas mãos cansaram de tentar abrir a calça deste, acabaram por rasgar o tecido da roupa que usava, assim teria mais liberdade.

O menor gemeu entre a mordida, sentindo as mãos firmes do outro o apertando sem pudor algum, tirou suas presas lentamente daquele que amava, ficando a beijar o local loucamente, querendo mais daquele líquido.

Afastou-se apenas um pouco de seu Mestre, livrando-se dos restos do que um dia fora uma bela vestimenta. Ficou assim parado em frente a este, olhando-o com um desejo absurdo.

"— Mestre, te amo tanto..." – Declarou-se, tocando naquele rosto adulto.

Sentiu-se ser puxado e jogado na cama de qualquer forma, não escutando a resposta que tanto almejava do outro. Mas sabia, não precisava desta, poderia muito bem conviver sendo apenas 'servo' daquele ser.

Podendo olhá-lo, sentí-lo, amá-lo, já era o bastante para si.

-X—x—X-

Veck estava em seu quarto, olhando o teto, não estava com sono e não estava com vontade de ir atrás de elfa alguma para se alimentar, passar fome uma noite não faria mal.

Havia escutado todo o passado do Yami, este próprio o havia contado, junto com algumas interrupções de Cain, mostrando outro ângulo da história. Estava apenas a refletir, definitivamente entediado. Mas logo escuta alguém batendo na porta.

"— Entre..." – Falou, sentando-se na sua cama.

"— Vampiro..." – Aparecera apenas com uma calça folgada.

"— Yami?" – Veck arregalou os olhos, levantando-se indo até a porta. "— Como conseguiu sair...?" – Preocupou um pouco.

"— Meu hospedeiro deixou." – Sorriu pervertido.

"— Cain?"

"— Ele falou algo sobre ser injusto só ele comandar, então foi 'dormir' e me deixou controlá-lo..."

"— Como é ingênuo..."

"— Concordo plenamente..." – Aproximou-se mais. "— Sabe de uma coisa boa, de ter notado o que eu sou?" – Pegou uma mecha de cabelo deste, cheirando-a. "—Fora recuperar instintos antigos... "

"— O que queres aqui...?" – Afastou-se um pouco.

"— Eu só pensei que um certo vampiro estaria com fome..." – Riu. "— Mas parece que me enganei."

Virou-se então, tocando na maçaneta da porta para abri-la e sair dali, mas sorriu triunfante ao sentir um abraço do outro por trás. Apenas respirou fundo, virando um pouco o rosto, deixando a mostra seu pescoço.

"— Me morda." – Falou.

Veck respirou fundo, levando seus lábios aquela região, beijando a macia pele que Cain possuía, deslizando a língua por cima das inscrições que Yami possuía. Suas mãos ainda o seguravam no lugar, não querendo deixá-lo escapar.

"— Mn... Comece logo com isso vampiro." – Reclamou meio impaciente.

Veck então fez o que este pediu, mordeu com cuidado a área, maculando mais uma vez aquele lugar, ignorando o liquido vermelho que saia pouco do lugar. Não queria este de maneira alguma.

Aprofundou mais sua mordida, encontrando seu alimento, aquela energia maligna desenfreada que o havia viciado. Mordia-o por trás, de uma forma faminta, apertando o corpo deste de encontro ao seu.

Mas Yami não estava tão satisfeito com aquilo, remexeu-se logo, antes que não tivesse mais força. Queria aquilo, mas não daquela forma.

"— Me largue..." – Resmungou, empurrando Veck de si.

Este olhou-o querendo explicações, afinal, fora ele que aparecera em seu quarto de madrugara querendo ser mordido. Quando ia reclamar algo, Yami se vira o abraçando de frente, quase colando suas bocas, apertando com luxúria a curva de sua cintura.

"— Agora sim... Morda-me..." – Voltou a inclinar o pescoço.

O vampiro não entendeu, apenas voltou a morder de igual forma. Mas, em instantes, não conseguiu evitar um gemido, ao sentir a mão ousada deste em sua cintura, puxando-o mais de encontro a este.

Mal dava mais importância à energia, sua atenção estava voltada para aquela mão que desceu para sua coxa, apertando-a firmemente, puxando-o. Além daquele remexer insinuante que o íncubo fazia, estava se perdendo.

Largou de vez aquele pescoço, não queria mais a energia, abraçou-o com força, lambendo o ferimento para cicatrizar

"— Fiquei com medo de perder vocês..." – Comentou Veck, baixinho no ouvido do Yami.

"— Não perderá..." – Murmurou sensual.

Yami passava a mão imprudentemente por todo o corpo do vampiro, apertando suas curvas, puxando-o mais para si, entretanto, de uma hora para outra este para, afastando-o rapidamente de si.

"— Cain acordou." – Reclamou furioso. "— Negativo! Você não vai tomar o controle coisa nenhuma! Que? Não estou fazendo nada! Vá dormir!" – Reclamava com ele mesmo.

Veck ficou olhando aquilo curioso, quase caindo na gargalhada ao ver o outro falando sozinho, mas sabia que estava a discutir com o moreninho. Apenas negou com a cabeça, agora já indo para sua cama.

"— O que! Como assim quer saber o que eu estava fazendo? Isso não te interessa seu príncipe curioso! Sim, estou com Veck algum problema? Não! Só conversando..." – Olhou para este, quer ria mais na cama. "— Pronto agora ele tá me achando louco por falar sozinho! Quer saber? Pega o controle logo!" – Reclamou, fechando os olhos.

Rapidamente as inscrições desaparecerem, e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o ametista brilhava na pureza do Cain, este riu sem jeito, vendo o amigo rir na cama.

"— Fiquei preocupado do que ele estava fazendo..." – Ficou encabulado.

"— Tudo bem... Nós só estávamos conversando, nada de mais." – Avisou Veck, levantando-se. "— Mas, é bom ir dormir, já é tarde." – Rumou até o amigo, olhando-o bem nos olhos. "— E eu falei isso para ambos."

"— Certo..." – Cain fez bico. "— Boa noite Veck..." – Saiu do quarto.

"— Boa noite..." – Falou feliz, voltando satisfeito para a cama.

Enquanto essa tranquilidade existisse, tudo estaria bem.

Nunca vivera tempos tão bons como este. Desejava que o tempo parasse, apesar de saber que quando mais se desejava isto, mais o tempo voava.

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

04/06/10

**Nota da autora:**

**Prison vai fazer dois anos!** *correndo de um lado ao outro*

Bem, a historia em si, deve ter uns quatro anos já, mas **05/06/08** foi a data que eu publiquei ele pela primeira vez, no ...

Eu andei lendo os primeiros caps, meu deus, quanta diferença O_O *assustada* Quanto erro, é uma diferença absurda no Bono de escrever também... Parece que aos poucos eu fui melhorando ^_^

Eu fiz esse cap em 3 dias quase, quando notei que o 'niver' do PM estava perto, eu comecei a escrever que nem louca para atualizar antes deste dia.

De presente para o PM, eu quero **reviews gigantes** (façam uma forcinha, só nessa vai).

No próximo cap vai ser o baile tão aguardado, onde o desfecho o PM vai acontecer, não estão curiosos para saber como vão ser as roupas que o Guille estava costurando? *fazendo mistério*

Bem, isso é tudo, aguardo ansiosa pelos review, e se não tiverem muito a falar, podem fazer uma retrospectiva dos últimos caps também.

**Comentário da beta:**

SHDGBHDJN

Ai meu santinho Belial… Dessa vez eu quase morri.

Certo, sim, eu adoro o Yami, apesar de não admitir. OMG, se ele tivesse sumido, eu ficaria surtando ainda mais!

E aqueles beijos…. *¬* Yami e Veck e Yami e Cain… OMB

Não preciso nem comentar que fiquei até prendendo a respiração((Sério ¬¬)) quando o Oroi estava bisbilhotando Vitor e o Gui.

Shisue se revelou ainda mais sabichão.

AHHHHH GENTE!

São 11: 58 p.m.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PM! Vou mandar agorinha! Mande reviews para minha mestra!

Atenciosamente,

L. Kathar ~

Perdoem os erros. uu

**By: Toynako**


	21. Prison Magic Parte 21

**Cap 21**

* * *

_Solidão. Confusão. Abandono. Medo..._

_O peito deste doía com a junção destes sentimentos, uma dor tão profunda que só realmente entende quem é abandonado. Mas, porque fora abandonado?_

_Realmente fora abandonado?_

_Seus olhos esverdeados vagavam assustados pelo lugar, segurava a ponta de sua trança como se pudesse lhe trazer algum amparo. Ato inútil. Já que não conseguiria isto de si próprio, o único que o ajudaria era aquele cujo amava._

_De seus lábios, murmúrios sôfregos saíam, pequenos chamados, súplicas quase mudas._

"— _Mestre..." _

_Via-se em uma floresta escura, na calada da noite, onde suas lágrimas eram camufladas pela chuva forte que caia sem parar sobre si. Seus pés descalços, sentiam a umidade no chão, dando-lhe uma sensação de arrepio a cada passo que dava, como se andasse por algo profano._

_Apertou mais sua trança, como se pudesse desta vez, parar seu coração que parecia bater desesperado de tão dolorido que estava._

_Implorava para que conseguisse encontrar o amparo que precisava no sangue puro misturado ao seu próprio em suas vias. Este era seu único refugio, sentir o sangue de seu Mestre correndo por si._

_Não entendia o motivo, parecia que tinham lhe tirado algo extremamente precioso, mas, de precioso, só possuía seu Mestre, e este não desapareceria... A dor que sentia era de uma solidão profunda, e pior, já havia sentido dor igual antes e desejava muito nunca mais passar a sentí-la._

_Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não poderia findar com sua própria vida. Tinha a entregado a alguém, sua vida era dele, propriedade dele, por esse motivo pensou que nunca mais passaria pela dor de tal perda novamente._

_Pensava que este o mataria no mesmo instante que perdesse a utilidade. Então, ainda possuía utilidade? Ou... Seu Mestre..._

"— _Mestre..." _

_Seus olhos verdes, tão belos, ainda tentavam encontrar uma saída, uma luz naquelas trevas. Fora então que sentira uma presença, uma imponente e assustadora. Sorriu, afinal, só poderia ser daquele cujo tanto procurava._

_Soltou sua trança, correndo com passos incertos, tentando encontrar o caminho correto. No entanto, só que o que vira, teve que levar um bom tempo para conseguir assimilar..._

"— _Mestre...?" _

_Empalideceu mais do que naturalmente já era. Seu Mestre, seu amado, morto, definitivamente morto. Olhava assustado para este estirado no chão, tórax aberto, como se algum animal selvagem o tivesse rasgado ao meio._

_Sangue... Sangue por toda a parte, só então percebeu que a chuva não era chuva, e sim sangue deste, como a água no chão era apenas mais sangue de seu Mestre._

_Era um desespero tão grande, que suas pernas fraquejaram, caindo ajoelhado ao chão, tocando este e olhando para aquele líquido carmesim que tanto admirava agora opaco. A dor e o desespero de se ver, verdadeiramente e novamente, sozinho no mundo._

"— _...Mes-... tre..." _

_Não tinha forças para ir até este, seu corpo todo tremia descontroladamente. Não sentia um único resquício de vida no mais velho, nenhuma chance de conseguir ajudá-lo. Se pudesse, doaria sua vida no mesmo instante._

_Mas, se a presença que sentira a instantes não era de seu Mestre, então de quem seria? Fora então que avistara outro ser, entretanto não conseguia reconhecer quem era, mesmo com sua visão noturna. Aquilo mais parecia algo fantasmagórico. _

"— _Quem...?" – Fora a primeira palavra que falou, assustado._

_Engoliu seco ao ouvir aquele ser ilusório gargalhar alto, de modo debochado e cínico, enquanto ia até seu Mestre. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. Fora então que reconheceu a voz, era a voz daquele caçador desconhecido que falara com Vitor._

"—_Morra, morra morceguinho, vire só pozinho..." – Ouviu o outro melodiar em um tom insano. "— Tchau, tchau paizinho..." _

_._

_._

_._

-X-

Oroi acordou assustadíssimo, com a respiração completamente descompassada. Olhou temeroso e meio aturdido ainda para os lados, acalmando-se ao ver seu Mestre, só assim respirou fundo ao notar-se no quarto deste.

Sorriu, respirando mais aliviado notando que tudo não passara de uma peça de sua mente, algum sonho medonho que teve. Mas quando sentou-se na cama, e olhou melhor para seu Mestre, mesmo sabendo que tudo não se passou de um pesadelo, lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos.

Tentava se controlar, mas só em pensar que algum ser poderia matar aquele cujo tinha mais zelo, o torturava a alma com uma força de igual tamanho que não sabia mais o que fazer. Pelo simples pânico de se ver sozinho no mundo, abandonado.

Respirou fundo novamente, abaixando sua cabeça, sentindo seus longos cabelos negros, agora soltos da trança caírem por seus ombros, sorriu triste recuperando-se aos poucos do pesadelo.

Poderia se fazer de forte, mas um simples e idiota sonho podia o abalar desta forma.

" _Pare com isso Oroi... Foi apenas um sonho..._ " – Pensou, fechando os olhos com força, para realmente acreditar nisto.

Soltou um suspiro, limpando as lágrimas com as mãos, notando que aos poucos elas paravam de sair, fora só uma crise, nada mais, ninguém precisava saber. Ninguém saberia.

Olhou novamente para seu Mestre, não conseguindo evitar em avermelhar-se ao lembrar de quando estivera nos braços deste até seu limite, até desmaiar de tanto prazer e não se lembrar de mais nada adiante.

Sorriu alegre agora notando, desde que Vitor tinha entrado no quarto deste aquela vez, o mais velho não fazia nada consigo, nem alimentava-se mais por conta disto. Mas agora, sentia aquele sangue desenfreado em suas veias, uma sensação de estar completo.

Sentou-se um pouco melhor, aproximando-se de seu Mestre, vendo este dormir. Era a única hora que o via sem aquele sorriso de crueldade mesclada com luxúria e aquela aura imperiosa o rondando.

Levou sua mão a aquele rosto, descendo em uma carícia leve com as pontas dos dedos, contornava as sobrancelhas, os lábios, descendo aos poucos de modo ousado indo para o peito desnudo.

Para si, aquele que todos odiavam, era seu apoio, sua vida e morte. Levou uma mão aos seus próprios cabelos, segurando-os em quanto se inclinava em direção aquele ser, beijando de leve os lábios voluptuosos.

"— Mestre... Te amo..." – Declarou-se baixinho, com a voz amorosa.

"— Vecto-... rius..." – Murmurou o Puro Sangue em sonhos.

"— ..." – Afastou-se.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, aquilo doía, mas não chegava aos pés da dor de se ver sozinho. Além do mais, não poderia e nem tinha o direito de cobrar nada do mais velho. Sabia ser só um servo, nada mais, o Puro Sangue se divertia com qualquer um que existia naquele castelo, todos eram dele, afinal.

Mesmo sendo atualmente o favorito, e ter mais privilégios que os outros, ainda assim, tinha que saber seu lugar. Por conta disto, tinha também deveres a ser feito.

"— Mestre..." – Chamou-o mais alto, cutucando-o. "— Já está na hora de acordar... O plano..."

"— Mais cinco minutos..." – Murmurou o outro, puxando o menor para si.

Oroi riu divertido, aquele ser tão imperioso estava sendo tão mimado puxando-o assim enquanto dormia, mas logo tratou de se afastar. Tinha hora a cumprir. Já deveria ser tarde e ainda tinha que falar direito com a Lucy, prepará-la para a festa que aconteceria dentro de poucas horas.

"— Deixe-o dormir, o pobrezinho fica fazendo exercícios demais..." – Soou uma voz branda, calma.

O menor assustou-se, puxando a coberta para se tapar, e a seu Mestre também. Seus olhos procuraram o dono daquela voz, avistando assim um homem aparentemente da idade de Shisue, sentado na poltrona deste.

Não fazia a menor ideia de quem poderia ser, mas de uma certa forma sentia-se ameaçado com o olhar azul claro tão fixo em si. Engoliu em seco, estranhando o desleixo que o outro estava se vestindo.

Roupas folgadas, mal colocadas, como se não desse a mínima importância para a aparência, a única coisa que pode ver ajeitado fora o cabelo deste, completamente branco amarrado em um rabo de cavalo acima da cabeça.

"— Ele anda mimado como sempre, não é?" – Comentou novamente o estranho. "— Esse filhote dos Abyssinian não tem jeito..."

"— Pare de me chamar de filhote..." – Murmurou Shisue, acordando raivoso, logo se sentando. "— Saia de meus aposentos... Não tens permissão de vir a minha morada."

"— Vossa morada?" – Sentou-se melhor, apoiando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. "—Esta casa já fora minha..." – Comentou, espreguiçando-se. "— Me chame de 'titio' vamos..."

Oroi viu claramente uma veia saltar na testa de seu Mestre, além como, de uma aura negra de irritação o rodear. Logo escutou murmúrios de alguma magia, e notou que era melhor se afastar um pouco deste.

Shisue tratou de conjurar a magia mais forte e rápida que possuía, lançando em direção ao outro ser, onde um fogo negro e esverdeado tomou conta de metade do seu quarto. Mas percebera que fora em vão, quando sentiu um abraço em si.

"— Como és malvado com o 'titio'..." – Falou o de olhos azuis, sentado na cama, abraçando o outro de lado.

"— Mestre...?" – O menor não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"— Oroi... Saia daqui, agora!" – Gritou com este, contendo em sua mão uma bola de luz vermelha. "— Vá para Lucy... Apronte-a para o plano..." – Falou mais ameno, mas ainda extremamente raivoso.

"— Ele tem que ir mesmo?" – Murmurou aborrecido, agarrando-se mais ao Shisue. "— Deixe-o descansar, você deve tê-lo drenado completamente..." – Olhou para Oroi, e em seguida para a bola de luz que o Shisue tinha em mãos. "— Pensando bem, melhor ir mesmo..." – Sorriu para o menor.

Oroi apenas tratou de se enrolar na coberta, catando suas roupas e saindo as pressas dali, não ousando olhar para trás. Correu pelos corredores, até encontrar a porta que levaria a 'cela' da Lucy, mas não poderia encontrar a garota, com apenas uma coberta o cobrindo.

"— Fugindo do meu Mestre, trançado?" – Vitor indagou, passando por ali, possivelmente iria ao aposento de Shisue.

"— Não. Eu apenas sai por-" – Calou-se.

Ambos, loiro e moreno, olharam assustados para metade do castelo desaparecer, ruindo aos poucos. Misteriosamente o lado cujo estavam, estava intacto. Oroi arregalou os olhos, assustado, lembrando-se do seu sonho.

"— O que aconteceu!" – O loiro olhou aturdido para aquilo. "— Você irritou o Mestre a ponto disto?"

"— E-Eu não... Acho que foi um homem de olhos azuis que apareceu sem avisar no quarto... Conhece?" – Olhou para o outro, querendo explicações.

"— Olhos azuis? Nunca vi nenhum vivo por aqui, todos morrem... Não faço à menor ideia de quem seja..."

"— Mestre..." – Ajoelhou-se no chão, chorando, no medo de perder o outro.

"— Ele está vivo, se te serve de consolo..." – Resmungou. "— E intacto..."

"— Co-como sabe?"

"— Eu sou cria dele... Diferente de uns que são apenas parasitas." – Jogou na cara deste. "— Agora pare de chorar..."

O menor chegou a estranhar, o Vitor o havia consolado? Aquele que a pouco havia ouvido falar com um caçador?

"— Porque que esse filhote é sempre tão estressado?" – Soou a voz daquele homem, atrás dos dois.

Olharam sem entender nada, além disso, ainda podiam ouvir explosões do lado já destruído do castelo. O Puro Sangue ainda estava a brigar com alguém.

"— Quem seria você...?" – Indagou Vitor.

"— Richard Abyssinian, sou tio do Shisue, prazer em conhecê-los. " – Sorriu-lhes cordial.

"— Um Puro Sangue mais forte e velho que meu Mestre?" – Vitor ficou surpreso, e fascinado em saber que tinha alguém acima do ser que odiava.

"— Sim, estou vivo desde da criação deste mundo... Antes era apenas eu e meu irmão... Mas este está morto, fora absorvido completamente pelo filho..." – Comentou, como quem não quer nada.

"— Mas..." – Oroi teve que respirar fundo para continuar, levantando-se. "— Porque meu Mestre o detesta tanto?"

"— Não sei... Sinto-me tão rejeitado... Eu o vejo tão raramente..."

"— És mais forte que ele?" – Indagou novamente o loiro.

"— Sim." – Ouviu sua resposta.

"— Este é o motivo... Alguém orgulhoso como meu Mestre não aceitaria a ideia de ter alguém mais forte que ele..."

"— Verdade?" – Falou meio triste o outro.

"— Óbvio..." – Responderam Oroi e Vitor ao mesmo tempo.

"— Por isso que ele nunca vem me visitar..." – Respirou fundo. "— Eu só vim falar algo importante, mas como podem ver, este continua lutando com meu clone, e não me escutará..." – Se aproximou de Vitor, tocando em seu rosto. "— Podem dar o recado a ele...?"

-X-x-X-

Enquanto isso, na vila élfica...

Tudo já estava pronto para o baile de máscaras, os que iriam já estavam em suas casas arrumando-se.

"— Cainzinho, vá se vestir logo... E você também morcego..." – Avisou-lhes o loirinho, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura. "— Venham pegar as roupas..." – Falou alegre, saltitando para o seu quarto, sendo seguido por estes.

Apontou para sua cama, contendo três embrulhos de roupas, as que tinha levado algum tempo costurado, mas fizera com todo amor e carinho. Ou não...

"— Eu irei me vestir, e os esperarei lá, tenho uma surpresinha para vocês..." – Continuou a falar, pegando um amontoado de roupa e dando para Cain, em seguida fazendo isso com Veck. "— Vão tomar banho!"

"— Obrigado Guille." – Agradeceu o moreno, olhando curioso para o que tinha em mãos, ainda não sabia do que iria vestido.

O loirinho então os empurrou para fora de seu quarto, tirando a toalha de sua cintura em seguida quando trancou a porta. Caminhou lento, indo para um armário grande, abrindo-o e tirando de dentro uma lira esverdeada, feita de madeira bem trabalhada.

Tocou esta com delicadeza, pegando-a com um cuidado extremo, mesmo sabendo que não precisaria de tudo isso para tocar aquele instrumento. Deslizou seus dedos pelas cordas, feliz pelo som afinado que saia.

Deixou-a sobre a cama, e tratou de se vestir, pegando em seguida a lira e a sua máscara, a colocaria só na festa, colocou dentro de uma bolsa, onde já tinha uma estaca de madeira banhada em uma mistura de prata e água benta, nunca se sabe quando vai se precisar de uma, um amigo caçador sempre falou isto.

Saiu da casa na maciota, sem fazer barulho, tinha que arrumar algumas coisas para o plano sair perfeito.

-X-x-X—

A festa já havia começado há algum tempo e já estava lotada. Por motivos de comodidade, e por amar a natureza, fora feita ao céu aberto, em um extenso campo aos fundos da vila.

A iluminação era forte, mas nada muito exagerado. A música, hora era suave, hora era agitada, dependendo do momento. Havia um grande palco, onde os músicos tocavam, e um destes era o loirinho.

Este estava com uma roupa parecida com um pavão, algo justo, onde atrás tinha um grande e aberto rabo colorido, que chamava bastante a atenção. A máscara era verde, e comprida parecia com um bico.

Usava um short pequeno e justo, cheio de penas e uma camisa longa, justa do mesmo jeito, de uma cor esverdeada. Não usava sapatos ou sandálias, apenas uma meia listrada longa, que chegava até o short que trajava.

Era o centro das atenções ali, não só pela roupa que havia costurado para si, mas sim pela musica que tocava. Seus dedos pareciam bailar sobre as cordas da lira. Tocando várias melodias que conhecia, sendo acompanhado pelos músicos sentados no palco.

Seus olhos dourados brilhavam malévolos, ocultos pela máscara, vagando vez ou outra pelo extenso campo a procura daquele que teria o prazer de matar esta noite. Aquele que finalmente o libertaria desta raiva.

Mal se importava com aqueles elfos mascarados ali a quase o devorar com o olhar. Tinha um plano, uma meta, e só iria descansar quando conseguisse. Mas fora então que parou de tocar, notando que o moreninho e o morcego haviam chegado. Logo saiu do palco, dando lugar a líder da vila anunciar os convidados de honra.

Cain avermelhou-se por acabar virando o centro das atenções em um segundo, mas logo recuperou-se sorrindo majestoso, afinal, era um príncipe, aquelas festas eram normais para si.

Sorriu para todos, acenando, andando pelo lugar e sendo seguido pelo amigo, indo para o palco, subindo neste.

Todos então puderam olhar para a roupa deste. Algo realmente majestoso, um traje real. Uma capa longa na cor roxa era prendida por uma corrente prateada com no meio desta o sol, símbolo de Radiance.

Em sua cabeça, tinha uma coroa dourada, nada muito exagerado, que por este motivo deixava-o mais elegante. As roupas eram negras, com detalhes em azul, a máscara discreta e branca parecia dar um ar angelical ao dono que a usava.

Cain estava realmente magnífico com aquela roupa, Guille havia acertado em cheio em fazer algo discreto e culto para o moreninho.

Já Veck, estava diferente, bem diferente. Havia passado algum contorno preto nos olhos, que haviam deixado o verde intenso que eram estes mais brilhantes ainda. Onde eram possíveis os vislumbrar perfeitamente por a máscara ser apenas pintada em seu rosto.

Nada muito exagerado nesta, mas lhe dava um ar selvagem, ainda mais porque seus cabelos estavam soltos e perfeitamente desalinhados caindo pelos ombros à mostra.

Sua roupa era a de um lobo prateado. Estava a chamar tanta atenção quanto o Guille pelo modo como se vestia. Um short bem colado ao corpo onde estava a reclamar mentalmente com o loirinho por ter feito algo tão pequeno e justo para si.

Uma bota cano alto, passando de seu joelho, onde a pele exposta estava pintada de prata. Tinha também uma cauda prateada, que quase tocava ao chão, só não se camuflava com seu cabelo por ser de um prata mais escuro e menos brilhoso com as pontas vermelhas. As orelhas eram uma graça, iguais ao rabo na coloração.

Havia também uma coleira de couro marrom frouxa no pescoço deste, onde tinha um pingente em formato de lua minguante dependurado.

Não estava a usar mais nada, o peito nu tinha alguns riscos em prata, da mesma tinta que tinha nas pernas, para ser a pelagem.

O vampiro praguejava mentalmente, odiando o que estava a vestir. Mas, no final a culpa fora dele. Quem havia mandado confiar em um certo 'pavão' para fazer aquela roupa? Pelo menos, a de Cain era algo normal.

"— Vocês estão lindos..." – Falou Jiyha, abraçando um e a outro depois. "— Divirtam-se, esta festa é para a despedida de vocês também..." – Avisou-lhes.

A Ruiva estava a usar um vestido azul longo, que arrastava pelo chão, com uma máscara na cor vermelha, a mesma de seus cabelos. Nada muito importante, esta nunca gostara de se arrumar para este baile, por ser uma despedida dos homens a vila. Mas, entretanto esta estava muito bonita, elegante, por assim dizer.

Logo os três saíram do palco, parando de ser um pouco a atenção, deixando esta para o loirinho que voltou a tocar.

"— Vectorius... Esta roupa..." – Comentou a mulher, olhando este de cima a baixo.

"—... Nós deixamos o Guille fazer elas..." – Comentou um encabulado lobo.

"— Eu achei legal." – Comenta sorridente o Cain. "— É perfeita... Bem prática para se tirar..." – Comenta malicioso em seguida, levemente mais rouco.

"— Co-como!" – A mulher olhou assustada para o humano

"— Desculpe!" – O moreninho riu sem jeito. "— Eu deixei Yami com metade do controle... E às vezes ele fala algo sem mais nem menos..." – Explica-se.

"— Príncipe... As novas algemas, não são uteis...?" – Indagou-lhe, preocupada.

"— Não é isso... Eu posso escolher deixá-lo assim... Não quero que fique apenas preso, e ele prometeu se comportar, só falar quando estou com amigos..." – Sorri-lhes doce. "— Não é verdade Yami?" – Perguntou a o ex-incubo, mas este nada falou.

"— Parece estranho... Bem, mas vou deixá-los curtirem um pouco, aproveitem bastante..." – Falou a mulher, já se afastando. "—Ah! Vectorius, tem uma surpresa pra você, ela deve chegar daqui a pouco... " – Falou por falar, não se virando, apenas saindo da vista dos dois.

"— Nunca gostei desta festa..." – Murmura Veck assim que a mulher sai.

"— Falou algo?" – Não conseguiu escutar por causa da música.

"— Venha..." – Segurou-o pela mão, puxando-o dali.

Levou-o até um lado mais calmo, com algumas árvores grandes e um banco feito de madeira, acabou por sentar-se ali, chamando o moreno para fazer o mesmo. Tinham que conversar um pouco, não havia feito isto direito desde o ritual com a anciã.

"— Cain, posso falar com o Yami?" – Começou Veck, virando-se um pouco. "— Há algo que preciso perguntar a este, agora que tudo está mais calmo..."

"— Claro... " – Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e quando os abriu o ametista brilhava em malicia. "— Digas o que quer vampiro..." – Indagou-lhe agora Yami.

"— Essas mudanças rápidas ainda vão gerar confusões..." – Comentou, levando uma mão ao rosto do outro, retirando a máscara. "— Ainda mais agora, que as inscrições não aparecem como antes..."

"— Elas aparecem, mas só quando eu estou com o domínio completo, quando meu hospedeiro dormir, este corpo será meu, e elas surgirão..." – Explicou-lhe. "— Mas você não quis que eu aparecesse por causa disto..." – Aproximou-se um pouco, de modo malicioso.

"— Eu quero saber o que você realmente quer." – Afastou-se na medida em que pode.

"— Você. Simples, não?" – Falou de imediato, lambendo os lábios.

Veck teve que respirar fundo, o outro estava mais ousado desde que descobrira que na verdade fora um íncubo, e com certeza absoluta só não fazia algo por causa de Cain. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos.

"— Eu não perguntei isto, mas sim o que quer agora, ficar assim dividindo o corpo com Cain ou uma liberdade... Mas pode ser apenas que te mate isto."

"— Não fará muita diferença... Viver assim com meu hospedeiro o matará aos poucos, e aos poucos ficarei mais forte. Um dia, quando este dormir de noite, não conseguirá mais acordar, e esse corpo será meu... Depois, outro dia, o corpo dele não me aguentará mais, e nós dois morreremos, digo, eu encarnarei em outro herdeiro do trono..."

"— Co-como?" – Assustou-se.

"— Sim. Cain sabe disto, eu falei... Mas ele não queria que te contasse..." – Revirou os olhos em descaso.

"— Então, o que posso fazer!"

"— Tecnicamente... Nada." – Soltou um suspiro. "— A não ser que saiba necromancia e me faça um corpo..."

"— Não sei fazer isso..." – Virou o rosto, de modo raivoso. "— Esta é a especialidade de meu Mestre... Sabe disto."

"— Outra opção também... É Cain virar vampiro..."

"— Nunca!" – Olhou medroso para o moreno. "— Esse destino, não quero a ele!"

"— ..." – Soltou um suspiro. "— Não sei por que ainda tento dialogar, com todo esse favoritismo..."

"— Não é favoritismo. Cain é meu amigo."

"— E a mim. O que sou?"

"— Você?"

"— Sim. Não tem nenhuma opinião quanto a mim?" – Levantou-se, raivoso. "— Não. Espere. Tem sim... Sou seu alimento, sua fonte de energia maligna..."

"— Não ponha palavras em minha boca..." – Olhou-o com repreensão. "— Essas palavras soam irônicas vindo da boca de um ex-íncubo."

"— Vampiro... Vou para a festa, fique com suas palavras não ditas em sua boca então..."

Aproximou-se de Veck, inclinando-se perigosamente, como se fosse roubar um beijo, mas no entrando, apenas pegou sua máscara de volta, colocando-a logo em seu rosto. Sorriu amargurado, dando as costas, indo para a festa.

O vampiro então deu um suspiro, encostando-se no banco melhor. O lugar onde estava era bem mais calmo, e dava para ver quase todo o lugar. Estreitou os olhos, ao ver Cain ou Yami, não tinha como saber, dançando com um grupo de elfas.

Sentiu-se entediado, não queria ir dançar com as elfas, iria gerar confusão, além do mais, nunca gostou de festas. Tinha pensado que iria ficar com o moreno, em um canto a festa toda apenas conversando. Mas notou que se enganou.

"— Sozinho Vectorius...?" – Indagou Nyha, aparecendo do nada.

"— Estava escutando a conversa...?"

"— Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário." – Alegou, sentando-se ao lado do vampiro.

"— Culpado..." – Murmurou, olhando para este melhor agora.

Riu divertido, parecia uma das roupas de Luna, já que o ruivo estava vestido de pirata, onde a máscara era um pano amarrado no rosto.

"— Vai entrar para a tripulação de Luna?" – Indagou Veck.

"— ..." – Emburrou-se visivelmente. "— Esta é a minha roupa. Não tem mais ninguém aqui, nem minha irmã."

"— Calma, só comentei..." – Deu de ombros, não entendendo o emburramento do outro.

"— E você? Foi esquecido pelo príncipe e pelo demônio?" – Olhou para a festa, vendo o moreno dançar com uma elfa. "— Pensei que o papel seria o inverso... Ele sentado aqui e você lá."

"— Sabe que não gosto de festas... Cain nasceu nelas, e Yami tratara de aumentar a líbido de seu hospedeiro."

"— Então fora realmente esquecido..." – Provocou-o. "— E acho que ainda deve estar com fome..." – Olhou-o com desejo.

"— Estou sim, ultimamente muita coisa aconteceu... E a minha fonte de alimento está 'revoltada'..."

"— Confia em mim?" – Olhou-o fixamente, segurando suas mãos.

"— Nem um pouco..." – Disse-lhe logo. "— Seu pensamento deve ser que eu o morda."

"— Exato!"

"— Novamente com isso Nyha...?"

"— Venha comigo..." – Falou baixinho.

Levantou-se, olhando fixamente naqueles olhos verdes. Por incrível que pareça estes estavam mais magníficos que normalmente, talvez pela maquiagem da máscara. Sorriu calmo, puxando as mãos do vampiro, contente quando este se levantou.

Arrastou-o mais para as florestas, lá era um lugar bem mais reservado. Logo empurrou-o de encontro a uma grande e grossa árvore ali, segurando, prendendo as mãos deste ao lado da cabeça.

"— Nyha, me solte..."

"— Se você realmente quisesse ser livre, não pediria..."

Aproximou-se mais, juntando os corpos, as bocas quase se colando, levantou mais as mãos deste, prendendo com apenas uma das suas ambas dele, podendo levar a livre direto para a cintura.

"— Vectorius, já deves estar no seu limite... Há quanto tempo não faz algo deste tipo?"

"— Não faço por não gostar..." – Virou o rosto.

"— Mentira..."

Aproveitou que o mais velho virou o rosto para levar sua boca ao pescoço deste, dando suaves mordidas na área, notando este se remexer, como quem quer fugir, mas estava claro que queria mais.

"— Pare..." – Avisou o de olhos verdes.

"— Tome minha energia..." – Propôs. "— Que tomarei você para mim em seguida."

O ruivo apertou a cintura do outro com gosto. Sabia como desarmar o outro agora, antigamente só havia usado a tática errada. Não acreditava como era só fazer isso, tudo bem, antigamente era muito novo para tentar ser ativo mesmo.

"— Olá Vectorius..." – Soou uma voz feminina.

Os dois pararam o que faziam para olhar quem havia aparecido ali em um lugar tão distante e reservado da festa. Nyha gelou completamente, soltando de imediato o vampiro, ficando pasmo com aquilo.

"— Irmã!" – Falou este, olhando bem para a elfa ruiva.

"— Luna?" – Veck tratou de empurrar de vez o outro de si.

A ruiva olhou raivosa de um para outro, colocando a máscara de volta no rosto, meio oculto por um chapéu grande na cor vermelha. A sua fantasia? Capitã pirata claro, simples rápida e que definitivamente entoava muito bem as curvas desta por ser justa ao corpo.

"— Acho que cheguei a tempo para a festa... Não?" – Sorriu-lhes doce, terminando de pôr a máscara.

"— Há qua-quanto tempo irmã..." – O elfo até gaguejou ao falar.

"— Sim. Muito tempo, agora seja um bom menino e volte à festa, eu apareci para fazer companhia ao meu Vectorius..." – Estreitou o olhar, mas este ato fora oculto pela máscara.

Nyha arregalou os olhos, sabia o quanto sua irmã estava com raiva, ainda mais pela forma como estava com o vampiro. Acabou por dar de ombros, indo para a festa atrás de alguma elfa ou quem sabe achar algo mais interessante.

"— Deve estar querendo uma explicação, não é Luna...?"

"— Devo responder a esta pergunta?" – Colocou as mãos no quadril, aguardando o outro falar tudo.

"— Apenas fome."

"— ..." – Irritou-se mais ainda.

"— As coisas foram bem conturbadas ultimamente... E a minha fonte que estava sendo a 'primária' está revoltada demais para se tentar algo." – Explicou-lhe melhor.

"— Tudo bem..." – Respirou fundo.

"— Sério?" – Chegou até a estranhar.

"— Se fossem tempos antigos, você não se importaria em me falar nada, mas vejo que está mudando mesmo... Onde está o príncipe?"

"— Dançando com uma elfa." – Quase cuspiu a resposta.

"— Então vamos dançar?" – Sorriu-lhe, estendendo sua mão e tocando o rosto deste. "— Ou queres algo melhor de mim...?" – Insinuou-se, chegando mais perto.

"— Já te avisei para não me provocar quando estou com fome."

"— Você não me morderá..." – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. "— Te darei algo melhor..."

-X—X—X-

Oroi andava de um lado ao outro no castelo, estava literalmente perdido, não achava uma porta certa, já estava procurando o quarto de seu Mestre a um bom tempo. O castelo havia sido reconstituído, mas, como sempre, estava tudo em lugar diferente.

Já estava a quase correr pelo lugar com medo de ser esquecido e não ser levado para a festa. Já havia ajeitado tudo pela parte da loira, esta já estava pronta em sua cela, esperando só a hora de entrar em cena.

Enquanto corria, segurava com uma mão uma enorme cartola vermelha em sua cabeça, que saiam grandes orelhas de coelho pretas. Sua roupa era meio folgada vermelha com detalhes verdes, um espécie de smoking, onde havia atrás, preso na calça um rabinho de coelho.

Sua outra mão segurava uma bandeja onde tinha algo que havia feito para seu Mestre, aquele que amava. Sim, havia seguido o conselho de Lucy e feito o bolo para este, mas teria que entregá-lo antes de saírem.

Não sabia o destino que iria dar aquela festa.

Parou um pouco, ajeitando-se melhor, colocando no bolso de sua roupa a máscara prateada que estava em seu rosto, logo em seguida ajeitando uma coleira que tinha em seu pescoço. Esta tinha uma corrente fina que chegava quase aos seus joelhos de tão longa, onde no fim desta tinha um pingente com o nome do Puro Sangue.

"— Estou atrasado, estou atrasado..." – Murmurou voltando a correr, fazendo sua trança bem feita ricochetear.

Não entendia o porque do mais velho em algum surto de insano, adorar mudar completamente as coisas de lugar. Parecia que não aguentava ver tudo do mesmo jeito. Ou simplesmente gostava de pregar peças aos seus servos e crias.

Sabia que até mesmo Shisue se perdia em sua própria morada muitas vezes, e só ia para os lugares que desejava por meio de teletransporte, mas, suspeitava que seu Mestre tivesse um péssimo senso de direção. Talvez por este motivo mudasse tanto as coisas de lugar.

Se iria se perder, porque não fazer todos se perderem também?

Quando achou a porta que levaria ao quarto deste, bateu rapidamente nesta. Esperou e esperou, mas não ouviu nada. Quando pensou que iria achá-lo, este não estava em seu quarto, ou pensava assim.

Abriu furtivamente a porta, entrando neste, olhando para os lados a procura do mais velho. Escutou um suave barulho de água, e soube que este estava ali, no cômodo do lado, um luxuoso banheiro que tinha ali.

Lambeu os lábios de maneira marota, ao imaginar o outro todo molhado em uma enorme banheira. Acabou por colocar o bolo em cima da cama deste, rumando para a porta aberta do banheiro.

Sentiu salivar ao ver aquela cena, o outro moreno já estava a sair da água, por isso pode vê-lo com tanta perfeição que ruborizou visivelmente, recuando um passo e chamando a atenção deste.

"— Que criança levada... Espiando seu Mestre..." – Falou de modo cínico, não se envergonhando por estar despido na frente deste. "— O que fazes em meu cômodo?" – Perguntou-lhe, estreitando o olhar.

"— Eu... Err... Eu... Eu fiz..." – Titubeou, desviando o olhar de um modo tímido, até. "— Eu lhe fiz algo, meu Mestre."

Shisue se aproximou deste então, de modo felino, como se fosse novamente jogá-lo na cama e abusar deste. Não que a ideia fosse ruim, mas não poderia perder tempo com este servo, já que sua esmeralda poderia estar em suas mãos mais tarde.

Passou uma mão pelo próprio corpo, retirando o excesso de água, depois passando no cabelo, jogando-o para trás.

"— O que fizeste para mim...?" – Indagou-lhe, com a voz mais contida, mais branda, apesar do cinismo ainda ser notável. "— Achas que pode dar algo para mim que já não tenha?" – Provocou-o, tocando no rosto deste.

"— Bolo." – Sorriu para o outro

"— Bolo?" – Chegou até a piscar algumas vezes, repetindo a palavra do menor.

"— De chocolate." – Acrescentou.

"— Chocolate?" – Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

"— O... O senhor gosta...?" – Indagou-lhe, abaixando o olhar.

Shisue nada disse, apenas arrastou-o para fora do banheiro. Seu olhar negro fez uma rápida varredura pelo quarto, achando em sua cama o que este havia lhe feito. Lambeu os lábios, puxando o menor para ali.

"— Este bolo?" – Indagou-lhe, apontando para o doce.

"— Si-sim... Desculpe se não gostou Mestre, é qu-"

O menor mal pode terminar a frase, fora jogado de qualquer forma na cama, ao lado do bolo. Quando este tentou se levantar, aquietou-se em parte, sentindo o outro sentar-se em seu abdômen.

"— Me-mestre... Vais molhar minha roupa..." – Falou baixinho, contrariando-o só para provocá-lo.

"— Cale a boca..." – Mandou o mais velho.

Este se inclinou um pouco passando o dedo na cobertura de chocolate do bolo, logo levando a boca. Riu pervertidamente, lambendo de forma erótica aquele dedo, deixando-o entrar em sua boca, brincar com seus lábios.

O trançado engoliu seco, com certeza absoluta seu Mestre havia gostado do que tinha feito, era fácil para si reconhecer quando isso acontecia. E aquela imagem era tão carnal e luxuriosa, que concentrava-se para não se 'animar' demais com essa.

Mas como se manter são, com Shisue Abyssinian nu, sentando em seu abdômen, lambendo aquele dedo de forma tão libidinosa? Estava claro que era uma pura provocação, e acabaria caído direitinho nesta, iria acabar necessitado e o outro o deixaria de lado tendo que se livrar sozinho do incômodo.

"— Mestre... O plano..." – Falou pedinte, tentando de todas as formas não olhar para o outro.

"— Mandei se calar..." – Ameaçou-o com a voz fria, mas ligeiramente mais rouca. "— Fique mudo e abra a boca."

Shisue riu, vendo este não chegar nem a pensar, apenas o obedecendo cegamente. Levou seu dedo novamente ao bolo, pegando mais da cobertura. Ao que depois levou aos lábios do menor, cobrindo-os perfeitamente com chocolate.

Só parou quando viu aqueles belos lábios completamente na cor marrom, parecendo suculentos a seu ver. Então aproximou sua cabeça da outra, esticando sua língua, somente lambeu os lábios deste, retirando o doce que ele mesmo havia posto.

Lambia com perversão, movendo seu quadril mais para baixo, para esfregar-se no membro bem oculto, mas já meio despertado do menor. Por fim, sugou o lábio inferior, tirando todo o gosto de chocolate que havia ali.

"— Hmhn... Mestre... O... Plano..."

O moreno mais velho estreitou o olhar, de fato, adorava coisas doces, mas mesmo aquele chocolate não estava tão doce assim, faltava algo, algo próprio daquele ser. Endireitou-se, repetindo o ato, manchando os lábios deste com o chocolate.

"— Ponha a língua para fora." – Mandou, descobrindo o que faltava.

Assim que Oroi fez o que pedira, cortou a língua do mesmo profundamente com sua unha, escutando um deliciado gemidinho de susto e prazer. Viu maravilhado aquele sangue manchar os lábios já sujos de chocolate e inundar aquela boca quente e úmida.

Voltou a se aproximar, beijando agora com fervor aquela boca, tragando-a por completo. Dominando-a com sua sede de luxúria, possuindo-a com sua língua que resvalava em todo canto. Era doce, muito doce.

Sangue e chocolate, ou chocolate e sangue, tanto fazia naquela hora. Só importava sorver do menor como se fosse arrancar sua alma por aquele lugar. Os pequenos barulhos molhados das bocas se encontrando mais os pequenos gemidos dados pela sua criança o animaram mais do que acharia que iria acontecer.

Não conseguia se controlar, fato tão estranho este, apenas queria mais daquele vampirinho.

"— Plano..." – Murmurou sem fôlego o de olhos cor jade.

"— Se falar deste plano novamente, eu dou fim nele." – Comentou raivoso, pela insistência do menor naquilo.

"— E... Vectorius...?"

Shisue até estranhou. E Vectorius? Havia se esquecido deste? O plano era simplesmente para capturar este, para tê-lo em seus braços novamente, como estava a fazer com o garoto sob si.

"— Ele me pertence... Assim como você... " – Pegou a corrente que levava a coleira deste e puxou-a com força. "— Então cale a boca e me sirva..."

Desta vez ficou realmente mal humorado, olhando para o menor como se fosse matá-lo. E qual foi ação de Oroi ao ver aqueles olhos frios e macabros o olhando? Excitar-se por completo. Simples assim.

Estremecera, soltando um gemido baixo, já estava até pensando em contrariar o mais velho para receber um castigo severo, para sentir seu corpo ser chicoteado, cortado, dilacerado e possuído das formas mais insanas possíveis e já existentes naquele século.

Mas não queria estragar a fantasia que tinha demorado tanto tempo arrumando junto com a Lucy.

"— Sim, meu Mestre... Sou seu... Irei te servir até que me mate por não me achar mais útil."

"— Bom coelhinho..." – Provocou-o vendo as orelhas grandes na cartola que rolava pela cama. "— Agora use suas mãos, apenas as mãos..." – Mandou-lhe, soltando a corrente e vendo este tombar novamente no colchão.

Oroi fez como este pedira, mas antes não evitou passar as mãos por aquelas coxas grosas em bem torneadas do mais velho sobre si, em um afago instigante e provocativo. Mas não demorou muito ali, tinha ordens a seguir, e além disso, queria ver o prazer estampado no rosto daquele que tanto amava.

Tocou primeiramente com leveza o membro deste já semi-rijo, fazendo apenas as pontinhas dos seus dedos causarem pequenas sensações de arrepio neste. Mas ao notar um olhar mais severo em sua direção, tratou de fazer com perfeição o que o mais velho queria.

Fechou sua mão ali, fazendo movimentos ritmados, vendo aos poucos a cara impassível do mais velho começar a se modificar pelo prazer. A outra mão voltou à coxa, arranhando-a com força, fazendo cortes nesta por onde o liquido vermelho escorria.

Colheu aquilo com os dedos e os levou a própria boca, provando o sabor de seu Mestre, aquele sabor que era o único que provaria a partir do momento que entregou sua vida a este.

"— Ferindo seu Mestre...?" – Indagou provocativo este, olhando-o com superioridade.

"— Sim, estou. Queres mais?" – Provocou-o também, contente em ver um brilho de luxúria aparecer nos olhos tão assustadoramente e belamente negros.

"— Que ousado..." – Não respondera, mas também não precisava responder.

Poucos conheciam o lado masoquista daquele Puro-Sangue, em contrapartida ao seu sadismo que era de conhecimento geral de Even. Gostava de se ferir tanto quanto gostava de ferir.

Entretanto deixava que poucos fizessem isto, não era qualquer um que iria sair machucando um sangue puro como ele. Dos que tinha perto, só Oroi tinha esse direito, talvez por ser seu favorito, ou tenha virado seu favorito exatamente por este fato.

Não importava.

Sorriu insano, sentindo mais de sua coxa ser rasgada por aquelas unhas em tamanho normal do menor, e este tragar seus sangue aos poucos, manchando de propósito sua boca ao fazer isso.

Suas mãos trataram de retirar a roupa do outro, estava até sendo paciente, nestas horas já haveria rasgado toda esta, transformando-a só em farrapos. Mas como era a fantasia do menor, deixaria essa ideia para outra ocasião.

Aos poucos o peito claro e jovem ficava a mostra, uma hora ou outra, aparecia uma cicatriz de quando era vivo, mas isso não lhe importava, ficava mais belo daquele jeito. Passou seus dedos novamente na cobertura do bolo, levando-os ali, passando por toda a area, dando prioridade aos mamilos.

"— Mestre... Vai sujar a roupa..." – Falou baixinho, olhando atentamente o que o mais velho fazia.

Não parava um instante de mover sua mão, com força, quase estrangulando aquele membro, ao que a outra o arranhava a ponto de sempre sair sangue daquela area, onde prontamente provava este.

Aquela cena era linda, sua boca salivava em vontade de ter aquilo nesta, de provar seu gosto, lamber aquele pouco líquido que saia do outro, saboreando-o por completo. Mas obedeceria, usaria só as mãos.

Observou-se ficando mais sujo ainda, mas por sorte, parecia que a roupa estava limpa. Encolheu-se um pouco, parando de acariciá-lo ao sentir a língua deste em seu peito, serpenteando de forma faminta para logo parar de fazer isso.

"— Falta algo..." – Murmurou pensativo o mais velho, logo sorrindo macabro.

Cravou suas garras no peito deste fazendo outros cortes profundos na pele do moreninho, começando da clavícula até quase o umbigo. Gargalhou insanamente, vendo-o gemer de dor e arquear as costas, em meio à angústia e prazer que sentira.

"— Ferindo seu servo...?" – Indagou-lhe com a voz fraca, quase a mesma pergunta deste de minutos atrás.

"—Sim, estou. Queres mais?" – Riu, notando os papeis inversos desta vez.

"— Quero tudo que puderes me dar meu Mestre... Sou todo seu."

"— Meu belo jade..." – Falou baixo, sem nem notar.

"— Eu te am- Ahn..."

Shisue abaixou-se novamente, lambendo o sangue misturado ao chocolate no peito deste. Agora sim aquele gosto era perfeito, para assim saborear por completo aquele ser que era 'belo'.

.

.

.

-X—X—X-

Três desconhecidos se teleportaram para a festa, de moto sutil, discreto. Um pierrô, um coelho de cartola e um corvo. Suas orelhas estavam ocultas pelas máscaras ou por uma cartola, por esse fato não havia como diferenciá-los de elfos.

Shisue, o pierrô, ria maleficamente, completamente mascarado, não podendo ver um pingo de suas expressões, suas roupas eram brancas, como um palhaço monocromático, exceto a máscara que continha uma gota pintada a cair do olho em tom vermelho, assim como estava nos lábios.

Até sua aura normalmente malévola, estava tentando controlar. Não queria chamar as atenções. Não agora. Não antes de se divertir.

Vitor, o corvo, refletia mentalmente o motivo de estar usando a fantasia feita pelo loirinho. Não negava que estava muito bem feita, mas eram justos demais aqueles trajes negros.

"— Elfas..." – Comenta Shisue, olhando para estas se divertindo. "—Acho que baratas são mais agradáveis..."

"— Então, meu Mestre..." – Aproximou-se Oroi, sorrindo para o mais velho. "— O que faremos?" – Esperava as ordens do plano, nem ele nem o loiro ali sabiam o que aconteceria.

"— Por hora... É uma festa, estão dispensados... Matem, estuprem, alimentem-se a vontade, desde que ninguém note..." – Falou-lhes, não dando importância para seus servos, era uma festa afinal.

"— Matar e estuprar?" – O menor arregalou os olhos, meio ocultos pela máscara peluda de coelho.

"— Entendido..." – O loiro deu de ombros, saindo de perto de seu Mestre, tinha assuntos a tratar com o loirinho.

"— Mas... Tem um recado do senhor Richard e..." – Calou-se, recuando um passo ao ver este levantar discretamente a máscara e olhá-lo com raiva, logo abaixando-a novamente. "— Não é nada meu Mestre..."

"— Apenas saia de perto de mim..." – Falou com descaso, andando por ali deixando Oroi sozinho no lugar.

"— Eu..." – Olhou para os lados, sentindo-se desprotegido e abandonado "_O que eu faço?_" – Perguntou-se em pensamentos, respirando fundo.

Começou então a caminhar por ali, para reconhecer bem o lugar, caso acontecesse algo, era bom estar prevenido. Só que por estar distraído, acabou batendo em alguém, quase fazendo ambos caírem, virou-se constrangido para esse, sorrindo sem jeito.

"— Desculpe, não foi por querer..." – Falou olhando bem para o pavão a sua frente.

"— Tudo bem..." – Guille falou. "— Não tinha te visto aqui, elfinho fofo..." – Sorriu-lhe doce, gentil.

"— E-eu..." – Avermelhou-se, abaixando o rosto.

O loirinho sorriu divertido. O morceguinho não era assim tão estranho quanto Vitor havia falado, olhando bem agora o jeito acanhado e fofo do mais novo, parecia que o Vitor estava era com ciúme deste e seu Mestre.

"— Qual seu nome?" – Indagou-lhe, segurando a mão do outro e levando para um área onde tinha menos barulho.

"— Oroi..." – Falou-lhe novamente tímido, o fato é que não havia falado com mais ninguém, fora seu Mestre e os servos deste no castelo.

"— Oroi..." – Riu divertido. "— Oroizinho então!"

"— Oroizinho?" – Olhou bem para este, simpatizando com o jeito daquele loiro. "— Qual o seu nome?"

"— Guille... Mas pode me chamar de Gui se quiser."

"— Gui... Prazer."

" _Que morceguinho mais fofo!_" – Pensou o loirinho. "— Então Oroizinho, veio com os amigos e eles te deixaram de lado, estou certo?"

"— Ma-mais ou menos isto..."

"— Não se preocupe, eu ficarei contigo até que se acostume ao ambiente."

"— Nossa, muito obrigado Guille, digo, Gui." –Sorriu animado, pelo menos alguém para lhe fazer companhia por algum tempo havia arranjado.

O loiro segurou-o pela mão, levando para a área onde tinha bancos, um pouco mais afastado. Lá encontrou Cain descansando, tomando uma taça de vinho.

"— Cainzinho! Cainzinho! Olha! Achei um Oroizinho!" – Falou animado, dando saltinhos, como se tivesse achado um gatinho, no caso, um coelhinho.

"— É seu amigo Guille?" – Levantou-se, colocando a taça no banco. "— Prazer em conhecê-lo, me chamo Cain Radiance." – Cumprimentou-lhe educado, cortês.

"— Pra-prazer, Oroi..." – Sorriu para este. "— Mas conheci o Gui agora... Eu estava perdido e ele me ajudou."

Nesta hora o loirinho abraça de lado o trançado, dando um estalado beijo na bochecha deste, vendo-o ruborizar, e Cain rir divertido.

"— Guille ele não está acostumado." – O moreno parecia um pouco mais maduro, não se sabia se era por conta de Yami, ou das taças de vinho que andara tomando.

"— Tu-tudo bem." – Sorriu Oroi.

"— Que coisinha mais fofinha do Gui!" – Apertou agora a bochecha.

"— Gui..." – Avermelhou-se mais.

"— Hahah..." – Riu mais Cain. "— Vamos brindar... A festa está só começando..."

Guille até estranhou o modo do moreno. A roupa, o jeito, parecia que lhe davam um ar realmente de rei, não que de fato já não fosse um príncipe. Mas ao vê-lo voltar a tomar a taça de vinho notou.

Daqui a pouco, todo mundo naquela festa iria ficar bêbado, festas nesta época acabavam sempre assim, e seria a hora perfeita para se fazer botar em pratica o plano. Deixou o moreno e o trançado ali, e saiu rapidamente para pegar uma taça de vinho para si e o coelho que havia achado.

"— Cain... Não beba muito." – Advertiu o loiro ao voltar, dando uma taça para o menor ali também.

"— Eu não tenho o costume de beber..." – Avisou Oroi.

"— Você está entre amigos..." – Comentou Cain, sentando-se no banco e cruzando as pernas de modo elegante. "— Se beber demais, levamos você para casa e avisamos aos teus amigos amanhã..."

"— Tudo bem..." – Bebeu então um pouco daquele líquido, era estranho, mas era gostoso, viciante. "— Gostei!" – Voltou a beber.

"— Isso beba Oroizinho, beba Cainzinho..."

Logo estavam os dois animados a conversar banalidades, mas nenhum destes de fato estava ligando, fora o loirinho que discretamente jogava fora quase todo o vinho que pegava para si.

Não era nem um pouco seguro um caçador ficar bêbado. Ainda mais agora que estava com o plano tão organizadinho, com tudo saindo como planejado. Só faltava ir atrás de seu pai agora.

Queria antes falar com esse, sendo um completo desconhecido para ver a reação do mais velho, para saber o que falaria consigo.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

* * *

15/06/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Atualizei rápido? Acho que sim, uebaaa!

Até que o cap ficou mais grandinho que os outros... Eu não tava conseguindo parar na parte SxO *gota*

Bem... Novos acontecimentos surgiram, eu pensei em deixá-los de lado e encurtar a historia... Mas vi que mais para frente eu teria que os colocar, e para não tumultuar, melhor seguir o plano original mesmo.

Para os que estão com medo, o PM ainda vai demorar a acabar... Sim, eu falei a alguns caps que já estava perto do fim... Mas eu andei avaliando tudo, e não quero encurtar em nada, já que todos gostam do PM.

Ainda tem personagens a aparecer, muita trama envolvendo tudo... A confusão é maior do que todos imaginam *sorrindo maliciosa*

Então? Vamos as apostas, o que quem irá ganhar, Shisue ou Guille?

Ah! Antes de ir, eu queria avisar da existência da comunidade 'Prison Magic' no Orkut... Quem quiser entrar e dar algum comentário fiquem a vontade.

**Comentário da beta:**

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Eu já havia comentado com minha mestra que o Oroi não consegue beber vinho… Se ele bebe, não para mais - FUUU, eu não achava que isso ia influenciar na história. OMG OMG OMG… O que acontecerá! Acho que Shisue vai reconhecer o filhote na hora, e vocês? E agora que o Gui está com Oroi e Cain, o que estará fazendo o Vitor…? Mistério… HEUIHIUHE Hoje estou feliz! Betei rapidinho, porque uma carta que eu mandei, chegou ao seu destino. *Muito feliz* E o bolo de chocolate? *0* Como Shisue encontrará Veck? SHISUE ESQUECEU DO VECK… SHISUEEEEEE, FICA COM OROI! *Levanta plaquinha* Bem, é isso, acho que me comentário está grande demais, mas quem se importa? Falando em comentários… Estou devendo algo! Até mais pessoal! Leiam e comentem, para a felicidade de minha mestra.

Atenciosamente,

L. Kathar~

P.S. Perdoem qualquer erro que eu deixei passar. i.i

**Autora: Toynako**

**Beta: L. Kathar**


	22. Prison Magic Parte 22

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 22 _(ou 23, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

Guille andava pela festa, rindo baixinho daqueles elfos bêbados a se agarrarem quase sem pudores pelos lugares. Não podia conter seus risos, aquilo tudo era culpa sua afinal. Havia chegado cedo só para colocar 'algumas coisas' que possuía de caçadores no vinho e bebida que seriam distribuídos.

Aquilo com certeza iria deixar todos mais alegres, não tanto, mas o satisfatório para ter distração suficiente para seu plano. Estava à procura de alguém específico ali, seu pai, era claro. Queria primeiramente só conversar com esse, algo dentro de si pedia isso.

Podia sentir a presença de vampiros a grandes distâncias, era um dos dons de sua raça. Uma das pouquíssimas coisas que gostava em seu sangue misturado. Lambeu os lábios, seguindo a presença deste, vendo-o se alimentando, de certa forma até discretamente de um elfo qualquer ali.

Sentiu náuseas, tudo o que mais odiava era aquele ser, tudo o que mais tinha nojo era aquele cheiro de sangue que infelizmente captava a distância, maldito traço vampírico em suas veias.

Andou em direção a aqueles dois, esbarrando de propósito, fazendo o elfo cair desmaiado, se tivesse chegado mais tarde este estaria morto por falta de sangue. Não que se importasse. Nem o conhecia. Não era hora nem lugar para ter sentimentalismos.

Shisue colocou rapidamente a máscara branca de volta ao seu rosto, olhando feio, oculto por esta, para aquele que havia estragado sua janta. Acabou por começar a rir daquele pavão tão extravagante.

Impossível que aquele garoto fosse tão excêntrico, usando aquela roupa tão estupidamente colorida. Por um breve momento, bem ínfimo mesmo, teve pena de sua cria, Vitor era realmente um infortunado.

Não que desse importância, é claro, mas agora, vendo pela primeira vez aquele rato que deixara escapar naquela noite chuvosa, fazia-o querer provocar mais ainda este. Aquela coisa definitivamente não se parecia consigo.

Mas não tinha como negar que aquilo era seu filho, ele tinha aquele maldito olhar decidido que brilhava em liberdade daquela fêmea humana. E como era seu sangue misturado nas veias daquele garoto, sabia o quão sádico ele poderia ser.

Contudo, nada mais divertido do que quebrar aquele garoto em pedaços. Bem, com certeza teria, mas já teria isso em questões de horas, quando aquela festa fosse acabar, já estava tramando uma diversão extra, um final bem divertido para aquela vila e para aquelas elfas.

Afinal, nunca tinha conseguido entrar naquela maldita vila, mas, graças a um idiota príncipe que havia retirado os selos que protegiam esse lugar, podia entrar agora com facilidade. Eles não estariam esperando sua presença em tão pouco tempo.

"— Não olhas por onde andas criatura?" – Indagou de modo cínico, com extremo deboche.

"— Olho sim, só que o que vi, era tão insignificante que não dei a mínima importância." – Sorriu de modo vitorioso. "— Era só um palhaço afinal."

"— Prefiro ser chamado de pierrô, mas deixe, com teu nível, duvido que saibas o que é isso." – Debochou mais, vendo o sorriso do outro sumir.

"— Meu nível!" – Gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns elfos bêbados para si.

"— Este nível mesmo." – Sorriu cínico, mais do que já naturalmente era, entretanto sua máscara não deixava transparecer isto. "— Acho que garotas de um prostíbulo devem ter mais modos que essa 'coisa' que és." – Riu do filho, adorando o barraco que este estava fazendo.

"— Cala tua boca seu palhaço!" – Gritou mais, não conseguindo conter sua raiva daquele monstro.

"— Que maus modos..." – Negou com a cabeça, falando calmo, entretanto provocativo. "— Teus pais não te deram educação não garoto?" – Riu baixo.

"— Minha mãe me deu... Mas meus maus modos são por culpa de meu pai..." – Estreitou o olhar, de modo perigoso, não entendendo porque não avançava no pescoço do outro e o sufocava.

"— Do seu pai?" – Conteve o riso, queria se fazer de desentendido. "— Normalmente, quem tem que educar são as mães. Esta deve ter sido uma meretriz, para ter deixado o filho tão imundo assim."

O loirinho recuou um passo, tudo o que mais tinha medo era ser chamado de imundo, e pior, por um ser que era mais sujo e encardido que a si mesmo. Tremeu levemente, sentindo-se fraco de uma hora para outra.

Era aquela aura, a aura imponente que aquele Puro Sangue carregava consigo, o sarcasmo cravado em cada fala que dava, junto com o deboche. Parecia que esse sabia que era filho dele e que só o estava provocando.

Impossível...

"— Acho que nem vergonha sua mãe deva ter... Deve ter se matado de nojo de ter gerado algo tão medíocre e de baixo nível quanto tu, pavão."

"— Seu..." – Fechou sua mão tão forte, que feriu-se com suas unhas. Já estava a segurar suas lágrimas.

"— Não adianta tentar falar nada, ser insignificante..." – Deu as costas, saindo de perto do menor.

Guille ficou a observá-lo ir atrás de um elfo que passara por ali. Sabia que era mais forte que este, que tinha o poder. Mas porque tremia diante do pai, sem poder realizar seu plano? O que o impedia?

Uma vez lhe disseram que para uma criança os pais eram como seus protetores, alguém cujo nunca quer se afastar. Mas o seu caso era tão diferente. Era realmente ilógico.

O odiava.

Odiava aquele Puro Sangue mais que tudo nessa vida, então qual seria o motivo, qual seria o infernal motivo para se sentir tão fraco, tão simplesmente... Inútil? Poderia o matar, claro.

Um avanço rápido, certeiro, imobilizá-lo com seu poder de caçador e simplesmente arrancar da caixa torácica do outro o coração. Então, porque não fazia isso? Era ele, seu pai, que estava ali, tão vulnerável, mas de certa forma tão imponente.

Uma presença ameaçadora, da mesma forma daquela noite, da vez que o viu estuprando e estripando sua mãe e seu irmão, um ser tão imundo como aquele merecia a pior das mortes.

Merecia ter tudo que mais tinha zelo retirado de si, da forma mais cruel que poderia se imaginar, no entanto, só de olhar para aqueles olhos negros, aquele cabelo da mesma cor, chegava a recuar um passo.

Não conseguiu evitar, fraquejou, olhando para suas mãos, vendo claramente o símbolo de que era um caçador. O símbolo de que era uma mistura profana entre um humano e um vampiro, a marca de que não era nem um nem outro.

Era só um caçador, um como tantos os outros que conhecera. Entretanto nunca pensou que iria fraquejar ao se ver diante de seu maior objetivo.

Chorou, olhando para suas mãos.

Chorou, não conseguindo acalmar a dor em seu coração.

Chorou em pé, ali, somente um pouco mais afastado do amontoado daquela festa na vila. Tirando a máscara, jogando-a no chão e deixando suas lágrimas rolarem livres. Queria por demais matar aquele monstro.

De repente sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás, e alguém tampar seus olhos, privando-o de ver aquele símbolo em suas palmas, tampando sua visão para qualquer um ali.

"— Loiro, por que estais chorando?" – Indagou Vitor, aparecendo atrás dele.

"— Vitor..."

Sua voz saiu chorosa, em uma completa desilusão. Ele era como um pavão na verdade. Essa ave era linda, formosa, todavia envergonhava-se por seus pés serem feios. Talvez por isso aquela fantasia lhe caia tão bem.

Podia ser lindo por fora, mas tinha vergonha de si mesmo por dentro. Era um inútil, agora percebia claramente isto. Mas nunca pensou que quem viria para lhe ajudar fosse aquele morcego louro.

Corvos são geralmente vistos como causadores de maus presságios, no entanto aquele corvo estava ali para impedir-lo que chorasse mais. Que demonstrasse sua fraqueza.

"— Vamos embora daqui, precisa se recompor..." – Afastou-se, virando-o para si. "— Agora, ou você fará uma besteira." – Falou-lhe sério, notando nas mãos aquela marca totalmente visível, até chocado pelo estado que o mais velho se encontrava.

Puxou-o dali pelo pulso, não era louco de tocar naquelas mãos e correr o risco de morrer por descuido. Entretanto sabia que tinha que fazer algo para fazer a sanidade daquele caçador voltar o mais rápido o possível. Não era hora para ficar fazendo drama por pouca coisa.

Talvez, corvos e pavões combinassem, no fim das contas.

-X-

Shisue continuou seu caminho, o elfo que avistara logo que falou com o pavão já estava morto e os restos mortais muito bem escondidos. Havia-o carbonizado todo. Mas não fora tão divertido assim vê-lo se contorcendo enquanto queimava.

Elfas eram mais divertidas quando morriam, essas sim, gritavam e esperneavam de dor.

Deu de ombros sobre aquele elfo, era apenas um das centenas que existiam ali. E ainda mais, estava satisfeito pela conversa que tivera a pouco com aquele pavão. Acabou por rir, imaginando este chorando por tudo que havia dito.

" _Bastardo inútil, nem para me confrontar serve... _" – Pensou rindo mais.

Sabia que sua cria iria ajudá-lo, era bem típico daquele louro. Por mais que tentasse negar ainda tinha alguns traços humanos. Talvez precisasse de outra decepção amorosa como a que teve com a falecida senhora Áster, para fazê-lo notar novamente quanto o mundo era distorcido.

Não ligava, já estava no seu plano que aquilo aconteceria, se não estivesse enganado, um corvo devia estar comendo um certo pavão a essa hora. Não é a toa que corvos são necrófagos, só sendo isso para comer algo tão podre quanto aquele garoto.

Vagava por ali, olhando no que aquela festa tinha se tornado, aquilo mais parecia uma celebração ao coito. Elfos poderiam ser bem liberais às vezes. Mas sabia ser obra do caçador aquilo.

Pelo menos uma idéia útil vinda deste.

Seu rumo já estava traçado há tempos, andava em direção onde sabia que sua cria estava, a sua bela cria de cabelos longos e prateados, com incríveis e mais belos ainda olhos verdes.

Estava ansioso para saber o que este estaria vestindo. Recordava que há poucos tempos um clone seu havia provado o gosto daquela criança. Sentiu inveja de si mesmo, por naquele momento, ter tido assuntos que o faziam ter que ficar em seu castelo.

Era paciente até demais com aquele belo de olhos verdes. Já havia ficado anos sem se alimentar, só aguardando ansioso pela fruta ficar madura, quando este era só uma criancinha.

Não tinha mais ninguém com um gosto tão doce no sangue, com gemidos tão lânguidos e agoniados. Entretanto seu olhar negro, tal qual a noite que o rodeava, acabou recaindo-se sobre duas pessoas. Mais precisamente seu servo mais novo e o príncipe de Radiance.

Lamberia os lábios, se a máscara não atrapalhasse um pouco isso. Tinha alguém com um sangue doce ainda. Poderia sim, fazer um desvio, se divertir nunca é demais, ainda mais que raramente saía de sua morada. Não gostava muito do clima dos outros lugares, preferia a frieza de Even. Sorriu por detrás da máscara, mudando momentaneamente seu rumo.

Aos poucos saiu daquela parte movimentada, daquela música alta que os elfos no palco tocavam, indo para a parte mais calma, mais arborizada com vários bancos de madeira por lá.

Seus olhos focaram-se em seu servo, aquele coelho a conversar animadamente com o humano, rindo ambos várias vezes do assunto que estavam tendo. Aproximou-se a passos lentos do banco no qual estes estavam.

"— Boa noite, poderiam alegrar este triste pierrô?" – Indagou-lhes com a voz triste, entretanto por detrás da máscara seu sorriso era assustador.

"— Mestre!" – Alegrou-se mais ainda, levantando-se em um pulo, percorrendo o espaço que os separava rapidamente e o abraçando pelo pescoço. "— Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!"

"— Que...?" – Estranhou, ficando até sem ações pelo que este tinha feito.

Logo afastou seu servo de si, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que este devia ter bebido algo naquela festa. Estava claro pelo sorrisinho bobo no rosto deste, além de uma vermelhidão.

"— Mestre! Como pode?" – Afastou-se mais, olhando emburrado para o mais velho. "— Te vi agarrando aquele elfo!"

"— ..." – Arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendendo onde aquela criança queria chegar com isso. "— Qual a novidade...?"

"— Não pode!" – Bateu o pé no chão. "— O senhor é meu, e de mais ninguém!"

O mais velho gargalhou só de pensar que ele, Shisue Abyssinian, era de alguém, principalmente de um vampirinho iniciante e descartável como aquele fantasiado de coelho. Grande engano aquele.

Iria falar algo sobre isso, entretanto sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com força pelo menor, podendo ver o olhar esverdeado raivoso pela máscara. Deixou-se levar, sorrindo cínico enquanto este arrastava-o para as árvores, um lugar bem mais reservado. Ou não.

Podia ver com sua perfeita visão noturna, elfos se agarrando indecentemente por alguns cantos.

"— Oroi..." – Chamou o nome deste, em tom de advertência.

"— Cala a boca!" – Segurou-o pelos dois pulsos, prendendo-o em uma árvore grossa ali, prensando-o com seu corpo. "— Eu te quero!"

Era lógico que poderia soltar-se sem fazer o mínimo esforço para tal ato, poderia até matar aquele servo sem nem usar magia. Todavia, ainda achava utilidade para este, ele ainda tinha um papel útil nesta festa.

Não teria trazido este consigo se não tivesse utilidades.

Mas, não conhecia aquele lado ousado e rebelde que possua aquela criança, nunca tinha lhe dado nada além de seu próprio sangue. Chegava a ser interessante descobrir mais daquele sempre tão controlado e educado servo.

"— Ora, ora... Que criança mais ousada..." – Falou provocativo, deixando-o ser segurado daquela forma.

"— Criança?" – Riu divertido, segurando-o com mais força, ferindo-o com suas unhas. "— Vou lhe mostrar o que a 'criança' pode fazer então..."

Soltou-lhe os braços, levando uma mão sua para retirar aquela máscara branca, podendo assim ver aquele sorrisinho torpe nos lábios daquele ser puro. Tirou sua máscara em seguida, jogando ambas nas raízes da árvore que estavam.

Um pierrô e um coelho, nesse caso, não haviam como combinar... Ou poderiam?

Levou seus dedos aos botões grandes na roupa que o mais velho usava. Roupa esta que não gostara desde o momento que o vira vestindo. Com tantas opções para se escolher, o seu Mestre escolhera uma roupa tão simples e chata.

Até Vitor, que era o tédio em pessoa, estava com uma roupa que causaria falta de ar em muitos. Não em si, é claro, nunca gostou daquele loiro.

Só sorriu quando pode ver aquele peito que tanto admirava sem aquele tecido chatamente branco o cobrindo. Talvez seu Mestre escolhera qualquer coisa para vestir apenas. Ele sabia que não precisava de nada para ser mais bonito do que já era.

Sua mente rodou por um instante, quem sabe fosse a bebida, mas logo suas mãos foram prontamente para aquele lugar, apertando e arranhando aquele tórax. Afastou-se só um pouco, para tirar o smoking que usava, voltando a se aproximar do mesmo.

"— O que queres fazer...?" – Indagou-lhe malicioso o mais velho, olhando-o fixamente.

"— Comê-lo..." – Falou com um sorriso infantil, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando de leve os lábios deste. "— Farei o senhor gemer... Para assim notar que pertence só a mim."

Shisue simplesmente caiu na gargalhada, como se a piada do século tivesse sido contada para si. Só parou de fazer isso, quando sentiu uma mão deveras ousada em suas nádegas. Aquele vampirinho só podia estar completamente bêbado para achar que iria conseguir ser ativo.

"— Criança insolente..." – Murmurou raivoso.

Não precisou usar o mínimo de esforço, apenas empurrara aquele ser ousado de perto de si, fazendo-o cair de costas mais a frente no chão, quase desnorteado pelo impacto de que fora lançado.

Olhou ameaçador para aquele insolente que tentou tocar em si. Não deixaria barato a ousadia daquele vampiro descartável.

Aproximou-se mais, pisando com força no peito deste, contendo uma vontade insana que teve de quebrar as costelas deste. Sorriu macabro, ao ver a cara de dor naquela criança.

Entretanto não poderia matá-lo sem que este tivesse sua utilidade ali. Ou o que não o fez matar aquele garoto fora ver a coleira em seu pescoço, com seu nome na corrente.

Ele era seu, só seu. De corpo e alma. Contudo ainda devia pagar por seus erros, não mimaria nenhum servo seu.

Abaixou-se um pouco o pegando pelos cabelos, segurando-o por lá e puxando-o com força, satisfeito pela cara de dor que vira neste, enquanto o fazia se levantar meio desajeitado.

Puxou-o um pouco para si dando uma maliciosa lambida naqueles lábios. Pra logo o jogar com força em demasia de encontro a árvore que este o estava prensando há instantes atrás. Gargalhou de modo debochado ao vê-lo cuspir sangue de tão forte que fora o impacto.

"— Vais mostrar o que essa criança pode fazer?" – Indagou-lhe ironicamente.

"— Mestre..." – Sentia-se sem fôlego, um pouco do efeito da bebida passando e notando o que iria acontecer.

"—Você não passa de um coelhinho manso que um dia vai ser completamente devorado pela mão que te alimenta, pelo seu dono!"

Encarou com asco aquele garoto, fazendo um suave gesto no ar, acompanhado de um pequeno murmúrio seu. Bastou isso, para ter em mãos uma adaga prateada. Aproximou-se a passos decididos, pegando-o pelos pulsos com uma mão sua, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, fazendo-o ter que ficar nas pontas dos pés.

Não sorriu, apenas fitou-o com seu olhar gélido, enquanto cravou a adaga nas mãos dele, prendendo-o naquela árvore. Só sorriu quando viu-o abrir a boca para gritar, mas calou o som com um beijo voluptuoso, mordendo-lhe os lábios, sugando sua língua.

-X-

"— Que tédio..." – Murmurou um entediado príncipe.

Antes estava a se divertir conversando com aquele elfo fantasiado de coelho, o assunto estava às vezes alegre outras vezes melancólico. Escutara o menor falando sobre o amor que sentia pelo homem qual o havia abrigado em sua morada.

Estranhamente não repudiou tal assunto, sabia que cada pessoa tinha seu jeito. Ainda mais depois de ter visto o passado do íncubos. Este até às vezes se metia na conversa, é claro, sem o coelho notar nada.

"— Onde Veck estaria...?" – Perguntou para si mesmo, mas na verdade indagara ao Yami.

"— Não quero saber, se estais com tédio, me deixes voltar para as elfas..." – Respondeu o demônio, mas quem olhasse de longe pensaria que o moreno estava apenas a falar sozinho.

"— Não. Um príncipe não deve ser comportar assim. Irei atrás do Veck!" – Falou animado, levantando-se.

"— E onde achas que encontrará o vampiro? Ele deve estar nas árvores ali, se agarrando com alguma elfa."

"— Veck não é assim..." – Retrucou o príncipe.

"— Queres apostar?" – Riu baixinho.

"— O que?" – Parou de andar, curioso por saber do que se tratava.

"— Se eu ganhar, quero o controle do corpo pelo resto da festa."

"— E se eu ganhar?"

"— Eu me aquieto, não te perturbando por um bom tempo."

"— Só?"

"— E... Paro de duvidar do seu 'amigo'."

"— Tudo procurá-lo então!"

Vagaram pela festa, indagando para um ou outro se haviam avistado vampiro. Ninguém sabia. Cain sentiu uma pontada no coração ao cogitar a idéia que talvez o demônio estivesse correto.

O amigo não sairia da festa sem falar nada consigo, já que tinham vindo juntos para o lugar. Olhou meio desolado para mais adiante, mal notando que seus passos levavam-no para aquela parte mais afastada.

Veck não estaria ali, ele não seria daquele tipo. Bem, pelo que conhecia do amigo, achava isso. Entretanto continuava rumando para aquela parte. Só não sabia mais se era ele mesmo que estava indo para lá ou se era Yami o guiando.

Às vezes ficava confuso com seus atos, quando notava a mão que devia estar em um canto estaria em outro, a perna que estava cruzada estava descruzada. Não notava quando Yami fazia isso por si. Mas sabia que o domínio do íncubos já estava forte o suficiente para lhe dominar por completo se bobeasse, se tirasse aquelas algemas que agora viraram pulseiras.

"— Yami, é você que...?" – Iria indagar para o íncubos, mas não precisou disso para saber que era ele, seu corpo ia para um caminho específico, como se já soubesse onde o amigo estava.

"— Quero ganhar minha aposta." – Murmurou decidido.

"— Mas eu não estou enxergando muito bem." – Era verdade, ali não estava mais tão iluminado quanto a festa em si.

"— Eu enxergo, fique quieto e não atrapalhe os outros."

" _Outros? _" – Indagou-se em pensamentos, não sabendo a quem o outro se referia, não conseguia nada mais que uns passos a sua frente. "— Mas... Mas... Como saberei se é o Veck...?" – Murmurou baixinho, para não atrapalhar sabe-se lá quem.

"— Possuo magia." – Avisou-o.

"— É!" – Animou-se.

"— Só não sei se funciona para o que eu quero..."

Continuaram andando pelos caminhos entre as árvores e Cain preferira ficar quieto, mas estranhou quando do nada parou de andar, olhou em volta, tentando achar ou enxergar o amigo ali.

Uma parte sua pedia para que não o encontrasse, outra estava curiosa para vê-lo.

"— Me dê o domínio completo..." – Pediu Yami, o mais baixo possível.

Cain dessa vez hesitou antes de atender o pedido do outro, mas assim o fez, fechando os olhos, entrando em uma pequena espécie de transe, como se algo aplicasse uma hipnose que o fazia dormir.

Não sabia onde aprendeu a fazer isso, só fez.

Quando Yami tomou o controle, vacilou por um instante, recuando, quase tropeçando. Nunca, que se lembrasse, um hospedeiro cedeu tão facilmente para que dominasse o corpo.

Mas nunca também, lembrava-se estar tão controlado quanto desta vez. Sabia ser culpa de Cain.

Lambeu os lábios, com o olhar ametista brilhando em maliciosidade ao ver mais à frente um casal aos amassos. Seu estomago se embrulhou com aquilo, odiando o que via. Culpa, novamente, de Cain.

Não era hora de ficar pensando em muitas coisas, muito menos divagar sobre a 'amizade' que seu hospedeiro tinha com aquele vampiro. Queria atrapalhar antes que consumassem aquilo.

Levou sua mão a espada que estava presa a cintura. Não se separavam dela nunca, rapidamente a empunhou, não ligando se machucava-se com as minúsculas laminas no cabo.

Sorriu macabro quase, fazia tempos que não divertia-se em causar um pouco de destruição. Mirou bem, com seu alvo travado na arvore ao lado. E com um movimento brusco de sua arma, como se cortasse o ar, uma onda negra de energia trespassou o ar atingindo a árvore.

Quase gargalhou vendo-a pegando fogo e tudo bem mais iluminado agora, olhando com desgosto um lobo e uma pirata assustados com o súbito acontecimento.

"— Yami!" – Veck notou, mas não tinha como simplesmente empurrar a garota, principalmente pelo que quase ia acontecer.

"— Já voltarei a falar com você..." – Lambeu os lábios, tirando a máscara do rosto. "— Seremos só nós dois..." – Olhou feio para a elfa, que se afastava extremamente constrangida, mas logo fechou os olhos.

Quando abriu os olhos, já era Cain quem estava a controlar o corpo. Este piscou algumas vezes, notando bem a situação. Levou extremamente rápido a mão ao coração sentindo uma dor terrível neste, recuando alguns passos enquanto o amigo levantava o short e a mulher se vestia completamente.

Quando recuou até encostar em uma arvore, não soube o que fazer mais. Principalmente por não ter idéia do porque ficara tão chocado com o que vira. Veck era um homem afinal, era normal ter desejos por uma mulher.

Era normal, extremamente normal, tão normal que quando viu este se aproximar com uma cara preocupada, possivelmente pela cara de dor que fazia, desistiu. Fechou os olhos, deixando uma única lágrima descer por estes.

"— Cain! Fale comigo!" – Veck pedia aturdido pelo que viu.

Nunca havia visto tanto medo e solidão naqueles olhos ametistas, nem nas vezes, poucas até, que o vira chorar. Sentiu-se culpado, por demais culpado. O moreninho devia ter achado imoral o que vira, já que era tão inocente.

"— Cain..." – Chamou-o baixinho, tocando em seu ombro. "— O que está acontecendo?"

"— Cain?" – Riu, com aquela rouquidão erótica característica do íncubos. "— Estranho... Eu não sinto ele..." – Murmurou divertido.

"— O que você fez Yami!" – Segurou-o firme, meio transtornado pelo que o outro falara.

"— O que eu fiz?" – Riu mais, levando uma mão para o volume que o outro tentava esquecer, ocultando naquele short "— Eu que estava fazendo mesmo!"

"— Ahn!" – Gemeu baixinho, tirando aquela mão dali e se afastando.

Bem, não tinha como negar aquele volume ali, principalmente pela maldita e apertada roupa que Guille tinha lhe feito, se é que pode ser chamado aquilo de roupa. Só tinha um short e uma bota o cobrindo.

"— Vectorius, o que está acontecendo...?" – Luna se aproximou, já tendo se vestido toda. "— Príncipe Cain?" – Olhou para o moreno a rir.

"— Saia daqui sua elfa imprestável!" – Gritou, odiando a cara de preocupação que esta lhe deu. "— Saia antes que eu ateie fogo na floresta inteira." – Ameaçou, segurando a espada.

"— O... O que está acontecendo?"

"— Luna... Volte para a festa, me deixe conversar a sós com ele..." – Pediu Veck, olhando de relance para ela.

"— Mas você ainda esta du-" – Calou-se pelo olhar frio que recebeu deste. "— Tudo bem, você já é bem grandinho para saber o que faz..." – Passou por ambos, mas antes de sair completamente dali, parou e se virou. "— Se ainda estiver assim depois, me procure..." – Falou categórica, saindo de vez dali.

Um olhava para o outro, com feições nada amigáveis. Um lobo e um rei, se entreolhando com raiva no olhar.

"— Porque está aqui?" – Começou o de olhos verdes. "— O que aconteceu com Cain?"

"— Uma pergunta de cada vez, vampiro..." – Sorriu-lhe, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, guardando em seguida a espada onde estava antes.

"— Quero saber de Cain." – Pronunciou-se.

"— Seletor como sempre, não?" – Debochou.

"— Me responda!" – Exigiu de um jeito frio, raivoso.

"— Sua princesa está bem..." – Levou novamente a mão aos cabelos, tentando inutilmente jogá-los para trás, readquirira esse hábito depois que se lembrara um pouco mais de si. "— Ele apenas... Deu-me o controle durante a festa, controle total..."

"— Porque Cain faria isso?" – Estreitou o olhar, deu um passo em direção ao demônio.

"— Eu ganhei uma aposta"

"— Que aposta...?" – Outro passo.

Yami arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto via o espaço entre os dois diminuir. A cada passo que aquele lobo dava, parecia desfilar, suspeitava que este não fazia idéia deste fato. Sorriu fracamente, quase que discreto, olhando para o short que este estava usando.

Havia um volume ali ainda, não tinha como negar. Levou seus dedos para o rosto tão próximo agora do seu, por conta de Veck, já que estava encostado na árvore o tempo todo.

Deixara a pergunta do outro pendente no ar, como se pudesse respondê-la a qualquer instante, notando aquele olhar esverdeado o observando de forma ameaçadora como que quisesse rapidamente saber da resposta.

Seus dedos percorreram aquela face de forma lenta, em quase uma caricia, descendo para segurar o queixo deste, erguendo-o um pouco. Quando conseguiu, aproximou-se o restante que faltava, dando uma lambida da clavícula até onde seus dedos seguravam.

"— De que você estaria se atracando com uma elfa..." – Respondeu-lhe, depois de um tempo. "— E pelo que vimos... Ganhei."

Veck ficou sem ações, havia negado tanto que Luna começasse aquilo, mas não conseguiu evitar desejar aquele corpo depois de várias provocações por parte dela. Mas, nunca pensou que o amigo pudesse aparecer logo nessa parte tão reservada da floresta.

Respirou fundo, saindo de seu pequeno transe e recuando um passo. Aquela cena deve ter chocado demais o moreninho, lembrou-se que vira uma lágrima correr por aquela face triste.

"— Quero falar com Cain." – Avisou, passando sua mão no local lambido, para tirar os resquícios do ato.

"— Porque eu deixaria? O controle é meu agora."

"— Por favor." – Pediu.

Yami engoliu em seco. Como sempre, favoritismo da parte daquele vampiro. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, retraindo sua força para que a do humano ficasse mais forte e tomasse o controle.

Entretanto, após alguns segundos, abriu os olhos, confuso, olhando para suas mãos. Puxou a manga da camisa que usava, podendo ver que seu braço estava com aquelas inscrições élficas ou, no caso, angelicais no local.

Cain não queria voltar.

Não conseguia fazer de jeito algum que este tomasse o controle. O moreninho tinha dado livre arbítrio para usar o corpo da maneira que quisesse, e agora, que queria devolver isso a este, o próprio não queria.

"— Yami...? O que foi?" – Estranhou a cara de espanto do outro. "— Já disse que quero falar com Cain."

"— Fique quieto e me deixe pensar..." – Vociferou, não olhando para o outro, atento nas escritas no braço.

Talvez o que havia feito para o humano fora demais para este. Aquela parte oculta no coração deste, aquela que nem ele mesmo sabia existir pode ter começado a se revelar. Se fosse isso, não poderia mais tocar no vampiro, sentir-se-ia mais freado do que já estava.

Impossível, inadmissível. Estava odiando aquele sentimento de sentir-se encurralado. Era só uma brincadeira, porque seu hospedeiro tinha que ser tão taxativo.

"— Yami, diga o que está acontecendo..." – Preocupou-se pela demora a responder.

"— Cain não quer voltar, ele próprio escolhera me deixar no comando. E não tem como ele voltar se não desejar isso." – Avisou.

"— Por quê?"

"— Acho que a conduta de um certo vampiro, deve ter envergonhado demais um certo príncipe..."

"— Porque fez isso?"

"— Ainda pergunta?"

Veck iria responder algo, mas não pode, fora segurado e obrigado a inverter as posições, tendo o corpo do outro o prensando consideravelmente de encontro a aquela árvore. Estremeceu de imediato, lembrando-se daquela vez, daquela maldita vez que Guille havia feito aquele afrodisíaco.

Pensara que já havia trancado em algum canto de si aquelas sensações que teve, mas ao ter aquele calor do outro tão junto ao seu, estremeceu fortemente. Fechou os olhos com força, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente por isso, pois imagens daquele dia voltavam a sua mente, o torturando mais ainda.

"— Eu ainda suspeito de algo..." – Prendeu-o mais, segurando sua cintura de modo malicioso, movimentando sua pelve de encontro aquele volume ali.

"— Ahnm...!" – Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando impedir seu gemido de sair mais.

"— Que foi, está necessitado?" – Indagou-lhe cínico, sentindo as mãos do outro tentando lhe empurrar.

Estaria muito enganado se achava que teria mais força que ele.

"— Pare com isso..." – Murmurou, virando o rosto.

"— O que?" – Lambeu os lábios. "— Isso?"

Suas mãos deslizaram sem nada a impedir seus avanços, aquela roupa que o vampiro usava realmente era perfeita, fazia até pensar que o loiro tinha feito exatamente para esse propósito, para instigar a líbido de alguém.

Seus lábios foram quase que imediatamente para os ombros deste, beijando e mordendo forte a pele, causando dor naquele vampiro. E notando este tentar negar mais, contudo, com aquele volume ali, pedindo, literalmente exigindo uma atenção. Sabia que ele não resistiria.

Mordeu com mais força, agora no pescoço deste, enquanto travava uma luta interna para fazer sua mão ir para o lugar que queria. Não que Cain estivesse atrapalhando, certo, era culpa deste, mas não por influência direta.

Era aquela maldita virgindade deste.

Todos os outros hospedeiros que tivera, acabavam deixando-se levar por conta de sua influência, esquecendo-se plenamente da abençoada tradição de ser puro ao virar rei ou rainha de Radiance.

"— Ahwn..." – Gemeu.

Aquele gemido bastou para conseguir fazer o que queria. Sua mão desceu pelo abdômen do vampiro, puxando assim que tocou, o short mais para baixo, junto até com sua roupa de baixo.

"— Não..." – Tentou encolher-se, ocultar um pouco aquele volume, mas fora inútil. "— Ahhh!" – Gemeu alto, arqueando a medida que pode, ao sentir aquela mão firme segurando seu membro. "— Pa-pare, por favor." – Pediu, com a voz tão baixa que não sabia se fora escutado ou não.

"— Se eu consigo fazer isso, não pararei. Pois te desejo." – Falou categórico, com um sorriso oblíquo nos lábios, movendo sua mão de forma bruta, mas sabendo que isto dava prazer a aquele vampiro.

"— Eu não quero..."

Não tinha forças para se livrar daquilo, não conseguia encontrar ações para se salvar. Suas mãos agora seguravam com força a camisa do moreno, vez ou outra tentando um leve empurrar. Mas logo desistindo.

Sua mente estava o castigando por demasia, suas memórias daquele dia o torturavam de maneira a sentir-se tentado a querer aquele prazer, que fora cortado daquela vez de uma maneira tão escandalosa do loiro.

"— Eu sei que quer..." – Lambeu do pescoço até perto dos lábios, parando antes de sentir a maciez deste. "— Mas farei da forma que você quer..." – Sua voz soou um pouco pesarosa por um instante.

"— Ahhn... Co-hn-como assim?" – Fechou os olhos novamente, segurando com mais força a camisa.

"— Assim..." – Respirou fundo, lambendo os lábios, aproximando sua boca para sussurrar algo no ouvido do outro. "— Veck..." – Gemeu baixinho, entretanto falsificara sua voz para parecer idêntica a de seu hospedeiro. "— Isso é tão bom..." – Sua mão afrouxou-se, tornando um toque mais suave. "— Eu te quero tanto..." – Falou em voz gemida.

Veck estremeceu da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir aquela voz, isso só fez recordar mais ainda o ocorrido. Desistiu, abraçando o pescoço do outro, deixando este fazer o que quisesse logo consigo. Não conseguia mais negar desejo também, seu sexo demonstrava claramente por isso.

"— Veck... Me perdoa, mas eu quero fazer isso..." – Continuou a sussurrar com a voz de Cain, notando que este se entregara mais. "— Por isso geme meu nome... Geme..." – Pediu, mesmo que traísse a si mesmo ao pedir para o outro chamar o nome de seu hospedeiro.

"— Yami..." – Gemeu languidamente.

O íncubos parou de mover sua mão, estático pelo que tinha ouvido.

"— Continua..." – Veck quase chegou a implorar, em um tom meio choroso.

"— Eu... Digo... Você..." – Parou a falsidade na voz, pelo nível de surpresa que teve.

"— Dessa vez... Termine o que-hnm- começou..." – Falou, ainda sentindo-se quente em demasia. Com sua mente não raciocinando direito.

-X-

"— Recolha-se em sua insignificância..." – Quase cuspiu a frase de tão ríspido que fora. "— Limpe-se e se arrume, servo insolente. " – Chutou com força o corpo estirado no chão ao lado da árvore. "— Logo não terás mais utilidades, assim que eu rever minha bela cria..." – Proferiu Shisue, por final.

Oroi encontrava-se jogado no chão, como uma boneca de trapos que fora usada e descartada após estar despedaçada. Entretanto tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, pelo tão alto nível de masoquismo que possuía.

Era sempre assim, por mais que seu Mestre dissesse que o estivesse punindo, não conseguia ver tal coisa neste ato. Afinal, gostava da dor que lhe dava. Tanto mental quando física.

Às vezes doía, em ambos os aspectos, mas logo sentia aquele arrepio pela coluna, aquele calor em seu baixo ventre. Contudo, havia apenas uma coisa que tinha medo de ouvir.

Tinha medo de ouvir que não era mais útil, apesar de se tal frase ocorrer iria aceitar sua morte perfeitamente. Já estava morto desde que vira o cadáver de seus pais em sua casa, desde que vira o sorriso de sua mãe sem vida.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os ainda úmidos pelas vezes que chorou enquanto seu amado Lúcifer, aquele anjo das trevas que era seu Mestre, lhe torturou. Sentia seu corpo todo clamar por descanso.

Sua regeneração não era muito boa, talvez visto que não se alimentava de nada além do ser que olhava para si com desprezo agora, enquanto terminava de colocar aquela roupa de pierrô.

E é claro, tinha que esperar as vontades deste. E também pelo fato de ser um vampiro novo, ainda não conhecer toda a extensão de ser um Classe A.

Tentou sentar-se, mas não conseguiu, estava fraco, além disso, pelo fato de ainda sentir a dor da mordida brutal que sentia em seu pescoço, e também outra em uma parte deveras ousada de seu corpo.

"— No final, não passas de nada." – Murmurou raivoso, procurando por sua máscara branca, achando-a bem ao lado do menor.

Andou em direção a este, pisando em sua mão que estava largada, não tirando o pé de cima até que pegou sua máscara e se afastou uns passos.

"— Hnmm... Mestre..."

O mais velho olhou para o bem mais novo, negando com a cabeça levemente. Havia exagerado, principalmente quando não era momento de ficar de distrações. Mas, novamente, não conseguiu conter-se em possuir aquela criança.

"— Meus castigos, são tomados como se fossem presentes..." – Respirou fundo, falando raramente, em um tom mais ameno. "— O que faço para te disciplinar...?"

"— Me ame." – Respondeu de imediato, olhando fixamente para o mais velho.

"— Quanta tolice, isso não existe." – Revirou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso, batendo de leve na máscara branca para tirar a sujeira.

"— Me ame." – Repetiu. "— Não precisará de ninguém, se me amar."

"— Escute aqui..." – Rosnou, abaixando-se e puxando-o pela corrente da coleira, fazendo-o sentir desconforto pelo modo que fora feito. "— Se eu escutar isso novamente, largar-te-ei aqui, nesta vila, e seguirei meu caminho."

Oroi estremeceu, olhando-o com olhos lacrimosos como um cãozinho abandonado. Esforçou-se como pode, trespassando seu limite, apenas para se aproximar e beijar levemente os lábios do mais velho.

"— Desculpe meu Mestre, ainda não devo ter me recuperado do que tomei..." – Falou em voz baixa, chorosa. "— Só não me deixe, não consigo viver sem o senhor..."

Shisue largou a corrente, vendo o corpo prontamente cair de costas, não era para menos, havia esgotado o menor. Entretanto naquele estado ele não serviria para nada. Sem muita paciência pegou-o pelo braço, jogando-o para que ficasse sentado com as costas na mesma árvore em que o havia torturado.

Árvore esta, que estava completamente vermelha pelo sangue que fizera jorrar.

"— Abra tua boca..." – Mandou-lhe. "— E levante o queixo."

O trançado não pensou duas vezes antes de atender aquela ordem. Lambeu os lábios inchados pelos beijos que trocaram, e machucados pelos ferimentos do canino do mais velho, abrindo a boca aos poucos e movendo sua cabeça, ficando a olhar a copa da árvore.

Seus olhos verdes, logo focaram-se no Puro Sangue, a andar novamente em sua direção. Sorriu, ainda com a boca bem aberta, ao vê-lo em pé, com cada perna ao lado de seu corpo, estendendo o braço.

"— Se deixá-lo me morder, não irei parar por aqui..." – Comentou, quase sem notar. "— Meu sangue ajudará a se recompor rapidamente."

Levou um dedo ao seu pulso, vendo a unha longa e negra perfurar sua pele em um ferimento profundo, fazendo um enorme corte ali, por onde seu sangue saia livremente, pois impedira sua regeneração de atuar ali, por um tempo.

Posicionou melhor este, vendo aquele líquido escorrer dali e cair em uma linha ininterrupta até a boca aberta de seu servo. Sorriu pervertido, lambendo os lábios, ao ver a língua rósea se projetar para fora daquela cavidade, como se buscasse mais daquele plasma carmesim.

Logo sentiu as mãos do menor em suas pernas, apertando-as levemente, enquanto ofegava lânguido ao ser alimentado daquela forma. Aquele jade lhe olhando tão fixamente era realmente belo.

Seus olhos negros, saíram daquela face, vagando pelo corpo que regenerava-se do estrago que tinha feito. E pelo incrível que pareça, animava-se por estar se alimentando. O quão pervertido aquela criança poderia ser?

"— Ahn..." – Gemeu baixinho, com a boca bem aberta.

Oroi olhava compenetrado para seu Mestre, não queria perder um instante daquele olhar negro quase lhe comendo com aquela negritude. Aquele ônix que achava que era. Seu Mestre sempre associou suas crias e servos a pedras. Talvez por achar que seriam seu tesouro particular, que pode ser usado de qualquer forma.

Sabia que Vectorius era sua esmeralda, Vitor era seu quartzo, e por final a si mesmo que era o Jade. Todas pedras verdes, era lógica a fixação deste por esta cor, só não sabia o motivo.

Se ele era uma pedra, tão preciosa, aquele olhar negro daquele ser puro também poderia ser. Ônix. Sempre tão negro, obscuro, igual aquele olhar, que brilhava quando tinha uma ironia na ponta da língua ou uma tortura a ser imposta.

Sentia seu membro reagir diante daquele olhar, pelo modo que este estava, pelo sangue a lhe alimentar. Não conseguiu evitar tirar um de suas mãos das pernas deste, levado para si próprio, naquele lugar que queria alivio.

Nem lembrara quantas vezes gozara a pouco nas mãos daquele tirano amado, e novamente já estava daquele jeito, querendo mais. Às vezes achava-se guloso.

"— Ora, ora..." – Sorriu afiado, cínico, vendo aquela mão mover-se mais afoitamente. "— Meu sangue te excita?" – Sabia muito bem que sim. "— Então mova sua mão, toque-se para somente minha pessoa presenciar."

Deixou seu sangue escorrer pelo ferimento, estava tão bem alimentado que poderia dar-lhe o tanto que quisesse. Via satisfeito este tragar com a boca todo o sangue que lhe dava, com um bom grado surpreendente.

E ainda, aquela mão a se movimentar cada vez mais afoitamente, subindo e descendo de forma rápida, como se já não aguentasse mais esperar para ter aquele deslumbre novamente.

Por um instante, cogitou a ideia de abaixar-se e tomar aquilo nos lábios, mas o tempo estava correndo, queria ver sua cria. Seu plano precisava ser feito. Seu ferimento cicatrizou no mesmo instante em que ouvira um gemido mais alto anunciando que aquele divertimento havia acabado.

Oroi ficou ofegante, lambendo os lábios sem parar, saboreando aquele gosto enquanto sua mão parava aos poucos. Levou logo essa a boca, lambendo os dedos, misturando os gostos.

"— Obrigado... Meu ônix..." – Murmurou satisfeito, terminando de limpar suas mãos.

Se não fosse apenas mais uma fantasia amorosa de sua mente, juraria ter visto o mais velho corar por ínfimos instantes, quando mencionara uma pedra com relação a esse. Sabia ser mais uma peça sua. Nunca tal fato poderia ocorrer.

"— Apronte-se logo." – Falou ríspido, virando o rosto e saindo daquela posição. "— Trarei a humana daqui a pouco."

"— Sim, meu Mestre." – Acatou, com sua força recuperada, havia tomado mais que o suficiente de sangue, podia sentí-lo correndo em suas veias.

Olhou para o lado apreensivo por um instante, mas logo soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que sua roupa estava longe o suficiente para não sujar-se e que, principalmente, o mais velho não havia rasgado-a toda na hora de tirar.

Segurou sua cartola, tirando um pouco da sujeira das suas orelhas, mas parou ao escutar passos, olhando para seu Mestre e vendo-o se afastar sem falar nada. Virou-se, segurando apreensivo uma das orelhas de coelho.

"— Mestre, o que terei que fazer com a senhorita Lucy?" – Indagou-lhe inquieto.

Shisue nada respondeu, seguiu apenas seu curso. Queria sua cria, queria o sabor dela em seus lábios, a sensação de suas mãos deslizando por sua pele. Sabia onde este estava, desde o princípio sabia, quando pisara na vila.

Mas, divertiu-se mais do que o esperado. Seus passos eram velozes, cortava por entre as árvores uma distância enorme, já que sua cria praticamente estava do outro lado. Não queria mais esperar, queria vê-lo agora, naquele exato momento.

Parou só quando avistou-o, e o que viu e ouviu o fez arder em ódio. Havia chegado no exato momento em que Vectorius havia gozado, pelo que notou, Yami o prensara em uma árvore, e usava o que era seu por direito.

Respirou raivoso, com sua cólera e ira não podendo ser controlada, segurou com tanta força na árvore mais próxima que esta partiu-se no meio, pulverizando-se em seguida. Sua raiva era tanta que o chão tremeu consideravelmente, assim como várias aves que estavam ali voaram completamente assustadas.

Contudo, controlou-se, só que agora, tinha mais um na fila a torturar. Yami, aquele demônio louco iria sentir com certeza absoluta seu poder. Conteve-se mais, vendo, mesmo de bem longe, o olhar esmeralda assustado, como se tivesse notado sua presença ali.

Ainda não era hora.

Não iria pegá-lo a força.

Faria Vectorius vir para si por livre e espontânea vontade.

Faria-o novamente... Seu.

.

.

.

CONTINUA

09/07/10

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá novamente a todos os leitores XD

Cap bem recheado de limes não? Eu tentei encurtá-los ao máximo, para poder colocar a aparição da Lucy já nesse cap, mas, como puderam ver, não deu.

Mas aguardem, o outro será bem... Bem... Hmmm... Bem o que? *gota* Só aviso que será dramático.

Então, para quem estão torcendo, ou quais acham que combina mais?

Corvo e Pavão?

Pierrô e Coelho?

Rei e Lobo?

Obrigada por terem lido, agora acho que vou ir chamar a ambulância para minha Beta... *olhando a garota desmaiada ali embaixo*

PS¹: Agora **Lylli-chan**,sobre o que você pediu, não tem como fazer, desculpe. Eu perderia muito tempo para algo que passou há alguns caps, e tudo tem sua hora. *musica dramática no fundo* Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelos reviews.

PS²: Quem quiser, tem a comunidade do PM no Orkut, basta procurar por "Prison Magic" que acharam. Exponham suas duvidas, ou podem apenas conversar comigo ou a Kathar.

PS³: Eu estou refazendo o PM, estou arrumando os erros do começo ((por piedade, eu fui reler os caps iniciais e me desesperei com TANTO erro...)), depois que eu corrigir, vai ser perfeitamente betada. Quando isso acontecer, avisarei para quem quiser ver o PM versão 2.0

**Nota da Beta:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

*Desmaia e levanta plaquinha.* 'UI!'

*Deixa um bilhete* 'Gente, perdoem-me qualquer errinho…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 23 _(ou 24, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

Uma aura maligna deslizava por entre a floresta, desta vez estava realmente mal humorado com o que vira. Era impossível mais alguém ousar tocar em algo que era seu daquela maneira.

Não conseguia mais controlar sua fúria, a diversão estava acabada, o plano se iniciaria. Shisue sorriu, um daqueles seus sorrisos afiados, cínicos por natureza, que fazem qualquer um ter noção de que aquele Puro Sangue não liga para nada nem ninguém.

Só para seus objetivos.

E era para realizar esses que fazia tudo. Vectorius? Não, nunca este fora o objetivo central. Como todos sabiam, nada que não lhe é útil merece sua atenção. E aquele vampiro de cabelos prateados, com olhos esmeraldas era peculiar demais.

Sua cria era parte de um plano maior.

Talvez no começo não fosse, nos anos que ficou sem ingerir uma única gota de sangue, nos anos que viu-o crescer. Mas aquela mudança de coloração na pupila e nos cabelos fez perceber que aquele vampirinho teria muito mais utilidades do que pensou ao início.

Por isso o queria.

Bem, talvez não só por isso.

Parou de se mover, quando avistou o seu novo servo, a terminar de se arrumar. Aproximou-se, furtivamente por trás, sorrindo predador ao ver que este não o notara. Seus dedos tocaram de leve aquela trança, mas logo se afastou.

"— Ainda a fazer isso, minha criança?" – Indagou-lhe, notando o susto que este teve ao só agora o notar ali. "— Que foi? Um gato comeu sua língua?"

"— Eu... Err..." – Ficou mudo, aquele olhar parecia raivoso mas ao mesmo tempo tão provocativo.

"— Ou devo mudar a pergunta, um gato te comeu?" – Sorriu traiçoeiro, olhando-o com um olhar felino, talvez seu sobrenome fizesse jus a sua pessoa.

"— Eu estava distraído..." – Sorriu-lhe doce. "— Pensei que estivesse junto com Vectorius agora."

"— Não te devo explicações..." – Estreitou o olhar. "— Fique entre os elfos, logo chamarei teu nome, só terá que fazer o que eu mandar."

"— Sim, Mestre." – Curvou-se polidamente, com um sorriso travesso, terminando de arrumar-se e saindo dali.

" _Será divertido brincar com os dois..._ " – Pensou, vendo aquela trança ricochetear enquanto o menor se afastava.

Sorriu, colocando a máscara de volta, saindo dali. Faltava só mais uma peça, uma pequena diversão extra, algo como bônus. Voltou para a parte agitada da festa, parando ao escutar uma musica tão conhecida.

Olhou para o palco, por um momento confundindo-se, a semelhança era demais. Lá estava seu filho, tocando a música que a mãe deste tinha feito exclusivamente para sua pessoa.

As notas eram tristes, inconsoladas, entretanto tinha um que de rebeldia, de uma raiva não contida. Perfeito. Nada como terminar tudo, com a música que iniciara seus planos.

A mais de oitocentos anos, queria algo.

A mais de oitocentos anos, tramava.

Esta era uma das coisas boas da imortalidade, poder apreciar tudo lentamente. Saboreando cada pedaço. Olhou bem para aquele loiro, este era o único a tocar naquele grande palco.

Tirou sua máscara, olhando bem para aquela branquidão. Irônico não? Um ser tão negro quanto a si, usando aquela roupa tão pura e que para alguns representava alegria. Apertou esta em suas mãos vendo-a trincar para instantes depois rachar, caindo no chão.

Bastou um pequeno movimento seu, para um círculo de fogo rodear o chão que estava, expandindo-se mais e mais, queimando aquela grama tão verde e bonita.

A música parou. Gritos foram ouvidos.

Mas logo a melodia continuou, acompanhada de gritos e pedidos por socorro. Aquele loiro não estava realmente se importando com o que acontecia aquela vila. Continuava a tocar sua melodia, em um tom mais raivoso, mais ansioso. Seus olhos não desgrudavam de seus dedos, que bailavam nas finas cordas.

O cheiro de cadáveres em combustão se espalhou por todo o lugar. Aquela festa havia se tornado um inferno. O número de vítimas não era mais calculado, muitos não entendiam, bastavam triscar no fogo para queimarem até a morte.

Shisue ficava ao centro, vendo a paisagem se modificar, rindo ironicamente ao som daquela música, da indiferença daquele caçador. Olhou de relance para este, rindo mais ao ver um sorriso irônico como o seu naquela face.

Tudo estava só começando.

-X-

Veck olhou assustado para Yami. Sabia que presença era aquela, era seu Mestre não tinha dúvida alguma. Pensara ter sido apenas uma impressão sua há algum tempo atrás quando sentira a presença deste.

Grande engano aquele.

"— Yami, é o meu Mestre."

"— Notei, é impossível não notar com tantos gritos... E aquele fogo ali..." – Ironizou, apontando.

"— A Vila!" – Desesperou-se, arrumando-se melhor para ir lá.

"— Onde pensa que vai!" – Segurou-o firme pelo braço.

"— Ajudá-los."

"— Só vai conseguir cair nas garras daquele sádico, como daquela vez... Esqueceu que ficaste imóvel com ele a te beijar?"

"— ..." – Congelou, na verdade tinha esquecido, fora parte da amnésia que tivera a pouco tempo. "— Não me importo!"

"— Nós nos importamos!" – Esbravejou. "— Fique aqui!"

"— Irei junto!"

"— Fique!"

"— Irei junto!" – Segurou o braço do demônio, puxando-o mais para si. "— Pare de reclamar e vamos fazer algo."

"— ..." – Revirou os olhos, deixando por isso mesmo.

Ambos correram na direção onde viram um clarão, um fogo indomado. O que viram, quando chegaram, era uma visão por demais medonha. O campo tão verde todo queimado, junto com a vila e as árvores em volta.

No chão, seres hediondos comiam as carnes dos elfos, destroçando-lhes os músculos e comendo-os vivos ainda. Outros corriam desesperados enquanto pegavam fogo, até darem seus últimos suspiros.

Um cheiro putrefato se espalhava pelo local. Em meio a tudo isso, para parecer mais doentio ainda, uma música mórbida era tocada, olharam para o palco, misteriosamente intacto, estranhando o loirinho estar a ser dono de melodia tão caótica.

Engoliram em seco quase ao mesmo tempo os dois, o calor ali era infernal assim como a visão de tudo. Só haviam mortos, sangue e fogo naquele lugar.

Aos poucos o fogo fora abaixando e puderam ver o real estado daquilo, era mil vezes pior do que estava antes. Mas puderam ver ao centro, no meio daquele pandemônio o Puro Sangue que matou seus pais na primeira chance que teve. Aquele ser assombroso de olhar tão extremamente negro.

Shisue Abyssinian.

"— Bravo, bravo..." – O ex-pierrô batia palmas com deboche, ainda rindo como louco. "— O espetáculo fora bravíssimo, pena chegarem tarde..." – Olhou para os dois que chegaram há pouco.

"— Mes-Mestre..." – Veck estremeceu, recuando um passo.

"— Viste, minha bela criança? Isto tudo aconteceu por sua causa apenas..." – Lambeu os lábios. "— Se fosse menos rebelde e não escutasse o que os outros falavam, nada disto estaria acontecendo..."

"— Shisue seu ser miserável, como ousa aparecer aqui!" – Esbravejou Yami, segurando com força sua espada.

"— Simples..." – Fez uma pausa dramática. "— Ousando." – Concluiu com sarcasmo na voz.

"— Vampiro dos infernos..."

"— Ora, ora..." – Mal se importava com os comentários daquele amaldiçoado. "— Não faço nada por maldade. Faço pelo puro e doentio prazer... Bem, talvez por maldade também." – Comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"— Seu-" – Iria partir para cima, se não tivesse sentido a mão do outro em seu braço. "— Pare Veck!" – Tentou se soltar.

"— Não! Eu conheço aquele sorriso ele irá te matar."

"— Ele irá nos matar se não fizermos nada." – Tentou se soltar, mas incrivelmente o outro parecia mais forte.

"— Não."

"— Quanto sentimentalismo barato... Coisas como amizade e amor são os maiores logros deste mundo..." – Murmurou Shisue, olhando frio para estes, ainda meio distantes de si. "— Oroi, apareça." – Chamou-o.

Lentamente o menor andou até seu Mestre, desviando dos corpos apodrecidos no chão, sentindo-se mal por tudo aquilo. Mas o que poderia fazer contra uma vontade de seu dono?

"— Chamaste meu Mestre?" – Curvou-se ao seu lado, ajoelhando-se no chão queimado.

"— Sim... Ainda tem tempo da última valsa." – Sorriu, de forma que seus dentes pontudos ficaram bem a mostra.

"— Claro meu mestre, se é desejo seu que eu dance cont-" – Fora cortado.

"—Não dançaras comigo e sim com ela..." – Apontou.

Só agora todos ali observaram, algo que chocou até mesmo Yami que não conhecia aquela pessoa. Um daqueles que comiam os outros elfos, se levantou. Trajava um vestido vermelho de alças com uma cauda enorme, alem de um véu de noiva da mesma cor meio transparente cobrindo sua face.

Entretanto esta estava completamente suja pelo sangue dos corpos que andara se alimentando, suas delicadas mãos jogaram de lado uma tripa que arrancara da barriga de uma elfa a instantes, levado seus dedos a boca, lambendo-os.

Era Lucy, a doce e gentil garota loira, aquela que não faria mal a ninguém. Agora estava nada mais que um zumbi, matando junto com aqueles outros, comendo carne viva, ainda sangrenta e pulsante, tingindo seus finos lábios daquela cor.

Contudo sua beleza era a mesma, aquele mesmo sorriso doce agora, em quanto pisava pelos corpos no chão, ao se aproximar mais do Puro Sangue que a revivera. Não tinha mais consciência apenas o instinto primitivo que precisava matar, esquartejar e destruir tudo ao mando daquele vampiro.

Parou ao lado deste, aguardando qualquer ordem.

Oroi olhava aquela garota com um espanto enorme, nunca pensou que seu Mestre fosse fazer isso com alguém que era tão bondosa, que preferia sofrer a ver sofrimento no rosto dos outros. Agora nada mais era que um monstro usando aquela doce aparência.

Olhou para seu Mestre, como se pedisse alguma explicação, algo que fizesse ter certeza que aquela era realmente a Lucy, sua única amiga, naquele meio todo. Este apenas olhou frio para si, voltando sua atenção para Vectorius.

Se o trançado estava surpreso imagine a reação de Veck. Este mal respirava, olhava aquilo com uma dor tão enorme no peito, que se fosse vivo pensaria que estaria tento um ataque do coração.

Segurava-se a Yami, tendo esse como único apoio. Ali estava a pessoa que mais amava naquela morte sua, bem mais a frente, parada ao lado de seu tirano Mestre. Aquela com quem cansou de sonhar tendo o calor dos lábios de volta.

Não conseguiu resistir ao ver aquela cena tão horrenda, lágrimas verteram de seus olhos, suas pernas fraquejaram tanto ao ponto de tombar ajoelhado ao chão, nem o apoio que tentava ter bastou para impedir isso.

Se não tivesse feito uma promessa há tempos atrás para aquela mesma garota, findaria sua vida naquela mesma hora.

O demônio olhou para o vampiro ao seu lado, o completo estado de pânico que ele se encontrava, tudo por causa daquele zumbi em formato de garota que Shisue mostrara. Sua cabeça logo formou a resposta para aquilo, só podia ser a Lucy que Cain ouvira de Luna a tempos atrás, falando que Veck só amava aquela humana.

"— Gostou do seu primeiro alimento, Lucy?" – Indagou-lhe Shisue, jogando para trás o véu vermelho, tocando nos lábios ensanguentado desta.

"— Sim, senhor Shisue." – Respondeu-lhe com uma doçura ímpar, como se fosse à verdadeira ali.

Desta vez, quem chorou fora Oroi, não acreditava no que acontecera com a loira. Queria a ajudar, desesperadamente queria ajudá-la. Mas não podia. Seu amor vinha primeiro, o medo de perder seu Mestre vinha primeiro.

Apenas fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo, ficando tenso.

"— Que bom que apreciou... Sabia que iria se acostumar rápido ao sabor de carne viva." – Levou sua unha a bochecha desta, fazendo um corte profundo ali, maculando aquele tão delicado rosto.

"— Ahhwnnm...!" – Gemeu sem pudores esta, estremecendo por completo.

Veck retesou-se todo ao escutar aquele gemido, sua mente ficou zonza, sentia náuseas. Aquilo era absurdo demais, Lucy nunca gemeria daquela forma, tão exibicionalmente. Não aguentou, acabou por vomitar mesmo.

"— Veck?" – Yami olhou-o preocupado, tentando de alguma forma amparar o amigo do hospedeiro, não poderia se afastar deste no estado em que estava.

"— Que foi, minha bela criança? " – Iniciou o mais velho, parando de tocar aquela garota. "— Sua utopia está aqui. Vamos Lucy, fale algo para seu amado... Digas o que quer deste."

"— Vectorius..." – Começou esta, olhando com ternura para o ser ajoelhado, que a fitava perplexo. "— Eu te amo."

"— Eu também..." – Este abaixou a cabeça, não querendo ver aquela por quem iniciara tudo, daquele jeito.

"— Eu quero que volte para mim... Eu preciso tanto de você... De seus abraços... Da sua ternura... Daquele jeito infantil com que você sorria todas as manhãs quando vinha a minha casa ver como eu estava... Vectorius, não quero me perder mais de você, não quero ser deixada no esquecimento." – Falou a garota, chorando copiosamente.

Lágrimas vermelhas, que se misturavam ao sangue que estava em seu rosto, sangue este que fora adquirido por meio de canibalismo.

"— Errado..." – O trançado sussurrou, sabendo que nada daquilo era o que a verdadeira garota queria. "— Mestre, está errado..." – Murmurou mais baixo ainda, mas notou que este escutou pelo olhar medonho que lhe lançou, mandando-lhe calar a boca.

"— Está na hora de uma ultima dança... Uma valsa não eterna." – Mandou o de olhos negros, sorrindo malevolamente.

"— ..." – A garota caminhou o percurso até o Oroi, pisando por um ou outro corpo ali. "— Vamos dançar Oroi?" – Sorriu-lhe doce. "— Me ensinara tão bem." – Estendeu a mão.

"— Senhorita Lucy, eu..." – Questionou-se, se fazer aquilo era o correto.

Veck olhou para aquela cena, Seus olhos estavam compenetrados, quase não piscava. Sua respiração estava lenta, mas descompassada, mal lembrava-se de respirar. Escutara com perfeição, cada frase dita por esta.

Seu mundo resumiu-se a apenas observá-la, e não gostou ao vê-la segurando a mão daquele outro que nem conhecia. Mas pela cor dos olhos, sabia ser uma cria ou servo de seu Mestre.

"— Pavão, toque uma musica mais apropriada para uma valsa..." – Ordenou mais alto, vendo o coelho e a garota de vermelho indo para mais ao centro, ficando em posição para a música.

"— Não vejo motivos para te obedecer seu monstro asqueroso." – Reclamou Guille, levantando-se, segurando firme a lira que tocava.

"— Não, é?" – Olhou para este, sorrindo diabolicamente. "— Filhos tem que obedecer aos pais, não?" – Riu. "— Não é Guille Abyssinian?"

O loirinho engoliu em seco, sentando-se pasmado na cadeira que estava. Seu olhar dourado recaiu sobre tudo aquilo. Se aquele ser sabia quem era, seu plano já estaria por água abaixo neste instante.

Não iria chorar, apenas sorriu com igual tirania, levando seus dedos a aquele instrumento, acariciando as cordas antes de começar uma melodia de valsa, levemente ritmada.

"— Claro que sim, papai..." – Ironizou, focando sua visão em tudo ali, talvez, se tivesse uma brecha, poderia tentar fazer seu plano ali também.

"— O loiro dos infernos é filho do Shisue!" – Yami arregalou os olhos, aquela revelação era por demais intrigante, explicava muitos pontos.

"— Meu Mestre... Guille..." – Veck tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas era tudo tão de repente, tão rápido que não tinha como assimilar tudo.

Novamente sentiu aquela ânsia de vomito, ao ver valsando aqueles dois ali. Davam voltas e mais voltas, pisando sobre os corpos carbonizados, o vestido da garota balançava belamente aos passos que davam, assim como a trança do garoto movimentava-se junto com seu corpo.

"— Chega... Eu não aguento mais isso Mestre... Essa não é a Lucy, a minha Lucy." – Desabou a chorar novamente.

"— Não?" – Este riu. "— Oroi, faça um corte no braço dela." – Mandou.

"— Mestre!" – Olhou da garota para o mais velho. "— A senhorita Lucy ela..."

"— Mandei cortar. Devo ir ai e retalhar a garota. Ou você mesmo fará logo?" – Murmurou raivoso, estralando os dedos e jogando a adaga prateada que usara para prendê-lo a algumas horas, bem ao lado onde estes dançavam. "— Mostre para meu belo de olhos verdes que esta é a Lucy de verdade, mostre-lhe o sangue dela."

"— Me corte Oroi..." – Se aproximou deste, parando de valsar. "— Irei adorar ser machucada por você..." – Sorri-lhe gentil.

"— Na-não..." – Abaixou a vista, vendo aquela adaga.

"— Vamos Oroi, tem que obedecer ao senhor Shisue... Se não este nunca lhe amará."

Aquilo atingiu em cheio o coração do jovem vampirinho. Tinha que obedecer.

"— Desculpe, senhorita Lucy..." – Pediu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não deixando estas derramarem. "— Eu pensei que isso não aconteceria desta forma... Que em seu reencontro pudesse dizer o que quisesse..."

"— Mas eu disse tudo que quis." – Falou-lhe, estranhamente com lágrimas carmesins escorrendo novamente por sua face.

"— Lucy!" – Tentou gritar para ver se a garota voltava a ser o que era.

"— Cale a boca Oroi, faça o que eu lhe mandei, não me contrarie. Sua utilidade nessa festa é só esta." – Esbravejou o Puro Sangue, não tolerando mais aquela demora.

"— Sim... Meu Mestre..." – Acatou triste, abaixando-se e pegando a adaga.

Forçou lentamente a faca de encontro ao braço desta, sentindo asco daquele sangue, que escorria, sentindo nojo da cara de prazer que aquela garota lhe deu ao sentir tal dor. Fez um corte profundo, vendo o sangue escorrer dali em abundância.

Recuou alguns passos, observando Vectorius, o que teria de mais no sangue daquela garota que poderia fazer o vampiro ali querer ela?

"— Lucy..." – O olhar esmeralda fixou-se naquela cor.

Seu corpo inteiro pareceu gritar, vibrando simplesmente por ver o sangue daquela garota. Parecia que em seu interior, alguma fera selvagem queria roubar todo aquele sangue para si.

Não conseguira tomar todo o plasma daquela humana na primeira vez que mordeu. Lucy fora seu primeiro alimento. Nenhum primeiro alimento de um vampiro iniciante sobrevivia para contar a história.

Todos morriam, entretanto naquela fatídica noite em que tentou fazer isso, mesmo contra sua vontade. Seu Mestre a havia puxado de seus braços com vida ainda, não permitindo-o ter tudo daquela garota para si.

"— Compreende agora? Você não a ama. Só quer seu sangue." – Alfinetou o vilão, rindo daquela cara de medo que apoderou-se de sua cria.

"— Vectorius, te darei tudo o que quiser de mim... Só venha viver ao meu lado..." – Pediu a garota.

"— Lucy..." – Este levantou-se.

Era atraído. Só que agora não sabia mais se era pelo amor que nutria por aquela garota ou se era pelo fato novo nunca pensado antes, que seu Mestre havia lhe dito. Era assustador pensar aquilo, mas agora não saia mais da sua mente.

E se tudo que passou com Lucy, todos aqueles sentimentos que teve não passassem de uma fantasia mirabolante de sua cabeça por não ter matado esta na primeira vez que mordeu alguém?

Olhou triste para esta, não sabia, não conseguia saber qual das versões era a verdadeira. A sua ou a de seu Mestre. Apenas andou lentamente em direção a esta.

"— Veck!" – Gritou Yami, mas quando fora se mover, não conseguiu, só então notando que correntes prendiam-no ao chão. "— Espere, não vá!" – Esbravejou, tentando se livrar daquela magia, não sabendo quando o outro a lançou.

"— Estou tão feliz... Vou poder ficar contigo, meu amor..." – Ela levou uma mão sua ao braço sangrado, sujando sua palma e estendendo-a para o outro. "— Venha, segure minha mão, vamos embora juntos."

"— Vectorius, você não pode ir!" – Gritou outra pessoa, aparecendo no local.

Era Luna, que correra de volta, na verdade já estava a ir embora, mas ao ver um fogo alto voltou correndo. Esta alarmou-se primeiramente com a situação em que todos se encontravam.

O príncipe ou o demônio, acorrentado pelos pés.

Shisue a rir cinicamente de tudo.

Lucy ensanguentada, mostrando ser claramente uma armadilha.

E seu Vectorius, o vampiro que amava, indo em direção esta.

Ficou muda, com os olhos azuis bem arregalados, tinha que fazer algo. Demorou a assimilar tudo, só depois entendendo bem a situação. Iria correr e arrastar Vectorius dali o quanto antes, mas quando tentou fazer isso, não conseguiu. Fora então que olhou para baixo, para seus pés.

Praguejou mentalmente não ter notado que todo aquele campo queimado já era uma grande magia daquele louco. Estava tão presa quanto o amigo de Vectorius.

"— Vectorius, olhe para mim!" – Gritou a ruiva, fazendo todos olharem para si. "— Não vá, eu te amo!"

"— Mas eu não te amo." – Falou frio Veck, voltando a dar passos em direção a loira.

"— Como você pode escolher a uma morta do que a alguém vivo! Que te dará o carinho que tanto precisa!"

"— Não sou um brinquedo seu..." – Parou, olhando para a elfa. "— Mas agradeço do fundo do coração pelos anos que me aturou... E por ter me ajudado a fugir aquela vez..." – Sorriu-lhe, voltando sua atenção para Lucy.

"— Nada o fará parar..." – Lamentou-se a ruiva, ajoelhando-se ali para chorar. "— Ele só pensa nela. Toda sua vida só pensou nela."

"— Pare seu vampiro idiota!" – Esbravejou Yami, tentando a todo custo se livrar daquelas correntes. "— Esse é o plano dele!"

"— Yami..." – Parou, olhando para o demônio agora. "— Terá que achar outro para te ajudar... Peça desculpas a Cain por mim depois..." – Pediu, voltando seu percurso.

Faltavam poucos passos até a garota com a mão ensanguentada estendida.

"— VECK!"

Dessa vez, este estremecera, virando-se novamente para o demônio, mas vendo o olhar choroso de Cain agora. Parecia que o moreninho havia voltado. Recuou um passo, indo em direção a esse, querendo parar aquelas lágrimas que desciam dos olhos arroxeados.

Todos ficaram mudos, ninguém ali pensou que aquele vampiro fosse desviar de seu caminho, que faltava tão poucos passos, para rumar para aquele príncipe de cabelos negros, que chorava tristemente agora.

"— Cain, não chore, por favor."

"— Não vá... Não me deixe... Nós precisamos de você..." – Falou entre soluços, levando suas mãos ao rosto, tentando impedir de mais lágrimas rolarem.

"— Desculpe eu..." – Voltou a se virar, retomando seu curso.

"— Eu preciso de você!" – Gritou.

"— C-Cain..." – Engoliu em seco, ainda a olhar a face daquela garota, entretanto seus ouvidos estavam atentos ao que o moreno falava.

"— Não ouse nos deixar... Eu... Eu te..." – Calou-se, ao ver o olhar negro de Shisue tão fixo em si.

"— Desculpe Cain, desculpe Yami..." – Mordeu de leve os lábios. "— Vocês serão, ambos, meus amigos... Os únicos que já tive..." – Faltava um passo para chegar à garota.

"— Queremos mais que isso! Queremos você!" – Gritou, só que desta vez parecia uma mescla de Cain e Yami, a voz em uma perfeita harmonia de ambos.

Veck arregalou os olhos, iria parar, iria voltar-se para aqueles dois em um só corpo. Só não contava com o avanço rápido daquela garota que era idêntica ou se não seria a verdadeira, Lucy.

Esta segurou sua mão firme, puxando-o para si, tomando um beijo urgente de seus lábios. Quando pensou em negar, sua mente ficou turva. Perdera para aquele jogo. Seu Mestre ganhara.

"— Que cena patética..." – Reclamou Shisue, vendo aqueles dois ainda a se beijarem. "— Apreciando o que, minha bela criança? O gosto da boca dela ou do sangue dos corpos que a mesma se alimentou?" – Ironizou, rindo alto.

"— Veck..." – Cain fechou os olhos, incomodado com a cena que via.

Shisue então se aproximou de sua cria, puxando a garota deste igual como fizera há muitos anos atrás, arrastando-a pelo cabelo, jogando-a encima de Oroi, que estava mais que mudo há essa hora já.

"— Cuide dela." – Murmurou para o menor, voltando a chegar perto de sua cria.

Primeiramente tocou aquela face alva, percebendo os verdes tão belos se fecharem. Curvou-se, beijando sua testa e afagando aquele cabelo, causando um ciúme excessivo de duas pessoas ali. Ou seria mais certo dizer três.

"— Vamos voltar. Eu te darei a garota quando estiver em minha morada." – Não deu tempo para este responder, puxou-o pelos cabelos, arrastando para perto de Oroi, jogando este encima do menor também.

Quase riu ao ver os três caindo ao chão. Desviando seu olhar para o príncipe com raiva ali.

"— Se quer o seu 'amigo', por que não vem buscá-lo?" – Provocou-o.

"— Seu desgraçado! Devolva o Veck!" – Tentava a todo custo se livrar das correntes. Algo que notava mais e mais ser impossível.

"— Venha a minha morada pegá-lo de volta. Se o deseja tanto..." – Revirou os olhos.

"— Veck! Eu irei atrás de você! Nós iremos te salvar!" – Gritou Cain, ou poderia ser Yami também. Não tinha mais como saber.

"— Não venha..." – Sussurrou tão baixo, que implorava que este pudesse pelo menos ler seus lábios. Estava ficando sem força, por algum motivo misterioso.

"— Bem, se nos permitem..." – Fez uma leve reverência, típica de um pierrô. "— Este pierrô irá levar consigo o coelho, o lobo, e a morta de vermelho... " – Sorriu displicente. "— O corvo irá ficar mais um pouco, ele cuidará de fazer mais mortes na vila..."

"— Vectorius..." – Luna se lamentou, ela não conseguira fazer nem metade do que aquele príncipe havia feito.

"— Ah! Filhinho..." – Olhou para o Guille. "— Papai vai o aguardar em seu castelo." – Ironizou tanto, que não conseguiu evitar de gargalhar no final.

"— Não se preocupe, 'papai', levarei uma turma toda de caçadores atrás de você..."

"— Como se meu primo fosse me caçar tanto assim..." – Comentou como quem não quer nada, olhando a cara de incredulidade do outro. "— Nunca perguntou qual seria o sobrenome do caçador líder da associação? Aquele preguiçoso é outro Abyssinian caso não saiba." – Adorava jogar verdades na cara de todo mundo.

"— Ele... Nós... Parentes...?" – Ficou mudo.

"— Agora vou-me de vez. Até o momento do reencontro... Ou até nunca mais."

Com um estralo de dedos do mais velho, todos os que havia mencionado ali desapareceram.

Cain ficou a olhar abismado aquilo, havia falhado. Acabou por cair ajoelhado no chão, olhando fixamente para onde estava o amigo antes.

O loirinho levou a mão ao rosto, furioso consigo mesmo por não ter achado nenhuma brecha para poder matar aquele vampiro de sangue puro. Segurou com firmeza a lira em mãos, levantando-se.

Ainda sentia cheiro de queimado, ainda via fogo na direção da vila, tinha que dar um jeito no Vitor, antes que este matasse tudo ali. Não se importava, nem com o louro nem com a vila, mas ainda podia-se se fazer de inocente um pouco mais. E para isso tinha que impedir o outro.

Deixou a sua lira no lugar onde estava sentado, depois a pegaria, logo saiu do palco já indo em direção daquele outro comparsa seu. Mas antes olhou bem para Cain. Respirou fundo olhando uma elfa ruiva que não conhecia ao lado deste.

Revirou os olhos, ignorando o choro daquela ruiva, mas sorrindo ao notar que o moreninho não derramava uma lágrima sequer. Não queria machucar aquele que teve tanto carinho para consigo.

Mas em seu plano sabia que iria causar uma dor excessiva.

Se tivesse conseguido realizar tal ato, não somente Shisue estaria morto. Como também todos que interagiram com esse, iria matar lentamente suas crias e servos antes de por fim findar a vida daquele Puro Sangue.

Soltou um muxoxo em um claro desdém, notando que seu plano dera completamente errado, só bastaria jogar esse fora e iniciar um novo. Coisa fácil, pois era extremamente prazeroso tramar contra alguém, e sabia ter herdado esse gosto de seu pai.

Deu as costas para aquilo, rumando logo até Vitor. Como não tinha mais nada além de corpos carbonizados e zumbis a sua volta, pode correr livremente em uma velocidade que um humano nunca alcançaria. Queria domar logo o outro e acabar com isso.

Quem sabe, descontar sua raiva nesse.

Pulou para cima das casas de madeira, lá pelo menos não teriam os zumbis e monstros repugnantes, continuou a correr, pulando distâncias enormes entre uma e outra morada, para logo avistar o corvo.

Lá estava esse, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, cortando pessoas com uma espada fina de uma mão, cujo era usada para causar mais dor nas elfas que fugiam. Ficou a olhar aquilo do alto.

Dor, destruição, sangue, agonia, horror. Para si aquilo tudo parecia tão normal, apesar das crises de consciência pesada que tinha as vezes. Antes de pular ali, arrumou as penas da cauda de pavão, elas haviam se bagunçado todas com a velocidade que correra e saltou.

"— Seu descaso para com esse povo é tão grande, que prefere arrumar-se em vez de tentar me impedir." – Comentou Vitor, parando de matar, puxando sua espada ensanguentada do peito de uma elfa.

"— São garotas..." – Murmurou, ajeitando-se ainda.

"— Então, se não está aqui para me impedir, irei continuar a seguir ordens de meu Mestre." – Deu de ombros, voltado ao que fazia.

O loirinho acabou por sentar-se na beirada do telhado da casa, visualizando a tudo. Até que estava bom ver o morcego matando aquelas elfas que tiveram tanto descaso consigo.

Talvez fosse vingador demais.

Ficou um bom tempo assim, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao vê-las morrer, sendo cortadas, perfuradas e também mordidas por monstros. Iria continuar ignorando-as se não tivesse visto o morcego morder uma delas.

Franziu o cenho,pulando de onde estava, passando rapidamente pelos corpos e puxando o outro daquela elfa, não perdendo tempo e dando um soco bem dado na face deste.

"— Que!" – Ficou abismado, mas logo lembrou-se que o loirinho odiava ver alguém mordendo.

"— Idiota!"

Guille não perdeu tempo, fechou sua mão no pescoço do outro, no momento de distração, sufocando-o e drenando-o com seu poder de caçador. Agarrou-o tão forte por ali, que só notou que quase o ia matar quando este desmaiou.

"— Morcegos são tão fracos..." – Respirou fundo, soltando-o, vendo este cair no chão. "— Eu ainda tenho que conversar com você..." – Negou com a cabeça.

Abaixou-se, segurando-o pelos cabelos, arrastando-o dali. Era fácil fazer isso com um vampiro, diferente se tentasse carregar algo pesado em mãos. Sua força só funcionava quando tinha algum vampiro assim, tocando-o.

Continuou a puxá-lo deste mesmo modo. O ruim era que não tinha lugar para conversar com esse. A floresta estava queimando, as casas destruídas com exceção de algumas, o barulho de gente gritando misturado com grunhidos dos monstros era ensurdecedor.

Pelo menos sem o Vitor para comandar aquela horda, esses seriam facilmente destruídos, isso se não matassem uns aos outros. Sorriu vendo uma das casas que usou o telhado para saltar ainda em boas condições.

Olhou em volta, todos pareciam correr para algum abrigo subterrâneo, e alguns elfos guerreiros iam em direção aos monstros.

Ninguém entraria naquela morada. Aproximou-se desta, notando que estava trancada, bastou um chute seu que a porta quebrou-se toda. Olhou como era dentro desta, era bem parecida com a que estava morando temporariamente com Cain e o morcego.

Arrastou o louro até um dos banheiros, queria tirar aquele sangue dele o mais rápido o possível, pois já estava ficando com náuseas disto. Sorriu vendo uma banheira grande ali.

Ela poderia ser útil para diversas coisas, só não sabia se tinha tempo. Jogou o Vitor ali no chão, ainda bem inconsciente, e andou para ligar a torneira vendo a água logo começar a encher aquilo.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ânsia que sentia.

"— Maldito cheiro... Está por toda a parte agora..."

Sentou-se no abdômen do outro, levando suas nãos a roupa deste, tirando aquela fantasia de corvo. Realmente tinha ficado perfeito no morcego, concentrou-se a festa toda para não arrancar isto dele e puxá-lo para alguma árvore.

Fez bico, notando que se tivesse feito isso, pelo menos a festa não seria tão miserável quanto fora, pois seu plano inicial havia se quebrado em pedaços. Mas logo sorriu ao ver aquele peito nu.

Queria ver mais.

Virou-se, ainda sentado neste, para agora retirar a calça preta e apertada, não conseguindo evitar em lamber os lábios ao no vê-lo todo despido.

Realmente Vitor era bem melhor que aqueles elfos com quem andava dormindo ultimamente. Ele podia ser um pouco tapado, e inconsistente muitas vezes, mas de certa forma se dava bem com esse.

Virou-se novamente, voltando a ver o rosto maduro deste. Ainda preferia quando ele possuía cachos dourados, mas até que o visual que o Puro Sangue dera para este não era tão mal.

"— Porque você me ajudou quando eu chorei na festa...?" – Indagou baixinho, tocando os lábios vermelhos por causa do sangue.

Olhou com nojo o sangue em seus dedos, acabando por limpá-los no chão. Levantou-se, indo logo para a banheira e fechando a torneira. Perfeito, aquilo deveria acordar, se não desse certo iria ter que adotar medias drásticas. Pegou-o pelo braço, jogando este na água, se molhando um pouco ao fazer isso.

Nada do morcego acordar.

"— Droga! Eu tenho que falar contigo morcego, acorda logo!" – Reclamou, afundando e puxando a cabeça deste na água.

Gelou por um instante, talvez tivesse tirado mais energia do outro do que pensara. A raiva da situação não o fez medir sua força. Só havia um jeito de acordá-lo, dando sangue.

Respirou fundo, ajeitando-o para que fizesse sentado na água e saiu daquele banheiro.

-X-

"— Onde... Estou?" – murmurou Vitor, com sofreguidão, estranhando o lugar que estava.

Levou lentamente suas mãos ao pescoço, sentindo uma dor absurda ali, conseguindo lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido. Tentou se levantar, mas estava sem forças. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como iria sair dali, já que nem força para se levantar possuía.

"— Acordou?"

Olhou para a porta do lugar, vendo o caçador com um copo em mãos. Sua vista estava meio turva, então fechou os olhos. Queria só voltar a dormir por mais um tempo.

"— Hei Vitor, não volta a dormir!" – Reclamou, colocando com cuidado o copo em cima da pia.

Lentamente tirou suas roupas, jogando onde estava a do outro, quando já não possuía mais nada voltou a pegar o copo indo para a banheira. Arrepiou-se com a água tão gelada, mas sentou-se no colo do outro.

"— Trouxe algo para você beber... Não se acostume com isso..." – Murmurou baixinho.

"— O... O que?" – Forçou-se a abrir os olhos.

"— ...Sangue." – Demorou um pouco a responder.

Com uma mão forçou o louro a abrir a boca, virando-a para cima, despejando aos poucos em seguida o sangue que tinha trazido no copo. Para si era nojenta aquela cena, mas se não desse logo algo para ele comer, esse seria inútil.

E se por acaso o louro tentasse o morder, iria morrer na hora. Então melhor prevenir do que remediar.

"— Pierre vai me matar se descobrir que fiz isso a um morcego..." – Murmurou, vendo as ultimas gotas serem derramadas e tomadas.

"— Quem é Pierre?" – Indagou Vitor, respirando fundo, mas não controlando a curiosidade típica de sua raça.

"— Um amigo meu..." – Parou um instante para pensar. "— Ou parente... Sei lá."

"— O que eu estou fazendo aqui...? Como conseguiu esse sangue?"

"— Uma pergunta de cada vez..."

"— O que está acontecendo?"

"— Bem... Eu devo ter drenado demais tuas energias, mas como eu precisava conversar contigo, te trouxe a essa casa... E o sangue é de uma elfa qualquer que achei andando por perto."

"— Como matou?"

"— ..." – Revirou os olhos. "— Faca de cozinha... É só ir por trás e cortar o pescoço... Agora pare de me lembrar isso..." – Resmungou, colocando o copo no chão.

"— Caçador... Mas e porque estamos juntos nessa banheira?" – Notou só agora isso.

"— Para poupar tempo depois da conversa." – Sorriu-lhe travesso.

"— ..."

"— Não vai tentar me atacar?"

"— Você não queria conversar?" – Revirou os olhos.

"— ..." – Respirou fundo. "— Mudei de ideia."

"— Você me trouxe até aqui, até me alimentou, só para depois vir com essa que prefere que eu te coma em vez de pensarmos em algum plano?"

Respirou fundo massageando as têmporas com uma mão, enquanto a outra empurrava o loirinho de si. Já estava ficando de paciência esgotada em ter que servir de capacho para os dois lados.

"— Desculpe caçador, mas se não tem nada útil a ser dito, irei voltar para meu Mes-" – Calou-se, sentindo um tapa no rosto.

"— Você vai ficar!"

"— Sabes muito bem que não sou sádico e muito menos masoquista. Se for tentar algo pela força, te lembra que não vai conseguir o que quer de mim..." – Murmurou mal humorado.

"— ..." – Acalmou-se um pouco. "— Eu já sei qual será o próximo plano..."

"— Então...?"

"— Irei fazer uma visitinha em Even."

"— Vai atacar meu Mestre na morada dele? Isso é definitivamente uma loucura se for sozinho."

"— Não estarei sozinho."

"— Nenhum caçador é louco o suficiente para te acompanhar a ir matar Shisue Abyssinian..."

"— Mas um príncipe que perdeu o amigo, é."

"— Um humano? Como um humano vai te ajudar nisso."

"— Exatamente por ser um humano, ele pode remover inscrições e magias contra os de minha raça... Além do que Cainzinho é fofo e o morcego velho deve estar querendo o Yaminho para torturar."

"— Quanto diminutivo..." – Ponderou um pouco a ideia. "— Não dará certo, ele irá descobrir... E precisarão de alguém que saiba entrar naquele castelo a pé..." – Levou uma mão aos seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás. "— Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como entrar normalmente lá."

"— É nesse momento que entra o Oroizinho."

"— O trançado!"

"— Eu vi o modo como ele olhou para o Shisue... Meu plano não dará errado, não desta vez." – Sorriu maquiavélico.

"— ..."

Sem avisar nada Vitor puxa o menor pela cintura, colando os corpos para tomar um beijo lascivo daqueles lábios.

-x—X—x-

Cain acordara exausto no outro dia. Sentando-se e olhando para os lados. Estava em um grande, porque não dizer enorme abrigo subterrâneo, junto com vários dos elfos sobreviventes.

A vila, lá encima estava um desestre, mas parecia que ao menos o louro que estava destruindo a tudo já havia ido embora. Assim os monstros foram facilmente aniquilados. Levantou-se, olhando os feridos ali, os outros elfos dormindo no chão, como estava a fazer há pouco tempo.

Queria sair daquele lugar, precisava de um canto isolado para pensar. Se bem que sabia exatamente o que fazer. Iria atrás de Shisue, iria resgatar o amigo que este tinha tirado de si.

"— Você tem que ir falar com aquele loiro desgraçado, ele sabe bem mais do que aparentou." – Resmungou Yami, enquanto Cain andava devagar por ali.

"— Fale baixo, melhor, fique quieto." – Reclamou sem paciência.

Saiu daquele abrigo, olhando o real estado que aquela vila se encontrava. Se aquele louco podia fazer isso com quem era inocente, imagine o que poderia fazer ao Veck. Aquilo estava lhe deixando raivoso.

Muitos vivos ainda eram socorridos e levados para o abrigo para serem tratados, fora quando avistou Guille, ainda vestido de pavão, ajudando alguns elfos. Correu até este, segurando-o pelo braço.

"— Ai! " – Reclamou, só depois vendo que tinha o puxado. "— Cainzinho?" – Sorriu.

Não demorou em pular no pescoço deste, dando um abraço apertado, enquanto chorava baixinho de em seu ombro.

"— Que bom que você está bem!" – Comentou contente. "— Fiquei tão preocupado!" – Afastou-se um pouco, ficando a beijar a bochecha deste.

"— Nos larga criatura!" – O moreno empurrou-o de si.

"— Yaminho?" – Olhou-o ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com um sorriso. "— Que bom que você está bem também." –

"— Não tente nos enrolar!" – Bufou de raiva. "— Você é filho do Shisue!"

"— Eu... Eu..." – Seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma real cara de choro. "—Eu não sabia... Eu sempre fui um escravo a vida toda, como saberia quem era meu pai?" – Ajoelhou-se, chorando mais.

O coração de Cain doeu ao ouvir aquilo, tratou de repreender o demônio por ter tocado em algo que obviamente o loirinho queria esquecer. Ajoelhou-se junto, olhando bem para aqueles olhos dourados em prantos.

"— Desculpe Guille..." – Tentou acalmá-lo. "— Mas você o chamou de 'papai'..."

"— Eu estava apenas chocado com tudo... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que meu pai seria alguém tão baixo quanto esse tal de Shisue..."

"— Mas... Você sabia ser um caçador..."

"— Sim. Sei."

"— Porque não nos contou...?"

"— Tive medo que sentissem mais nojo e mim do que já tem..." – Voltou a chorar. "— Eu já era um escravo, usado de todas as formas por meus donos, imagine ainda ter um sangue sujo como este..."

"— Guille..."

Arrependeu-se de ter duvidado do loirinho ao ver aquelas lágrimas descendo mais pelo seu rosto. Ele era inocente afinal. De que iria adiantar ser um caçador se estava preso desde que nasceu.

Não tinha mais lógica querer satisfações deste, todo mundo tinha seu passado, e sabia que uns mais que outros queriam por demais olvidar estes. Puxou o loirinho para si, abraçando-o com força, para quem sabe assim confortá-lo um pouco.

"— Desculpa Cainzinho..." – Abraçou-o mais, chorando neste em demasia ainda. "— Mas você é o único que me aceita deste jeito... Tive medo de perdê-lo..."

"— Tudo bem, tudo bem..." – Dava leves tapinhas nas costas deste. "— Não se preocupe quanto a isso..."

"— Sério?" – Se afastou um pouco, olhando-o sorridente.

"— Verdade... Agora pare de chorar, que temos muitas coisas a serem feitas."

"— Obrigado Cainzinho! E a você também Yaminho!"

"— Se ousar me chamar assim, arranco tua língua fora coisa dos infernos!" – Reclamou com raiva, e a voz levemente rouca.

"— Eu sei que você também gosta de mim!" – Voltou a abraçar.

"— Lamento atrapalhar o amigável encontro..." – Luna se pronunciou, parada ao lado deles. "— Príncipe, irá atrás do meu Vectorius?"

"— Irei sim..." – Afastou-se do loirinho, levantando-se e ajudando este. "— Só não sei onde ir."

"— Terão que ir em Even, só chegarão lá de barco." – Cruzou os braços. "— Como eu também irei, levarei-os lá."

"— A senhorita vai com agente?"

"— Sim. Eu acho que ainda me lembro como entrar no castelo do Mestre do Vectorius."

"— Co-como assim?" – Fora o loirinho que se surpreendeu. "— Quem é você?"

"— Luna, e você, criatura loira?"

"— Credo, não precisava falar assim... Chamo-me Guille..."

"— Guille Abyssinian, eu presumo..." – A ruiva estreitou o olhar, focando-se no loirinho.

"— Eu não sabia que ele era meu... Meu..." – Voltou a chorar, abraçando o Cain. "— Que ele era meu pai... Eu sempre fui um escravo..."

"— Senhorita Luna, sei que está alterada por tudo que aconteceu, mas não desconte no Guille... Ele não tem culpa de nada." – Abrandou a situação, sorrindo doce para ambos.

"— Isso realmente não me importa agora. Só quero saber se vais mesmo onde Shisue está."

"— Irei." – Confirmou o moreno, afastando o outro de si "— Quando puderes ir, estarei pronto." – Sorriu-lhe. "— Mas... Como você sabe o caminho até o Mestre do Veck?"

"— Eu o tirei de lá uma vez... Mas eu tive ajuda..." – Respirou fundo. "— Naquela vez um vampiro chamado Richard me ajudou..."

"— Richard?"

O loirinho ficou tentando saber quem era esse morcego, não se lembrava de tal nome existir na lista de vampiros existentes. Estranho, realmente muito estranho. Mas tratou de ficar quieto, seu plano de passar por desentendido havia funcionado.

As vezes a inocência do Cain era tão conveniente.

"— Que foi? Conhece ele?" – Ela quis saber.

"— Não, só achei o nome bonito..." – Sorriu sem graça. "— Eu irei junto."

"— Irá?" – A elfa e o humano perguntaram juntos.

"— Sim... Eu... Eu sou um caçador, não?" – Abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse chorar novamente. "— Quem saiba eu possa ajudar..."

"— Verdade... Você tem utilidade para algo..." – A garota olhou-o de cima a baixo. "— E minha tripulação irá te adorar..." – Comentou sarcástica.

"— Com certeza, muito mais que a você." – Rebateu no mesmo nível.

"— Por favor..." – Ficou entre os dois, quando viu que iriam brigar ali. "— Agora não é hora para isso, temos que ajudar os feridos, e depois organizar a viagem."

"— Você tem razão... Desculpe-me príncipe..." – Olhou em volta. "— Irei agora ajudar meu povo. Mais tarde conversaremos..." – A garota curvou-se polidamente, apenas para o Cain e saiu.

"— Que mal educada..." – Reclamou o loirinho.

"— Entenda-a... Ela perdeu o namorado." – Falou com uma espécie de pesar.

"— Namorado? O morcego namorava uma garota?" – Arregalou os olhos.

"— Sim, normal, não?" – Olhou-o sem entender.

"— Nada não Cainzinho, maluquice minha..." – Sorriu-o. "— Então, quer me ajudar a tratar dos feridos?"

"— Claro."

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

* * *

16/07/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Atualizei rápido até. XDD

E... O que acharam da Lucy? Alguém imaginou que iria acontecer algo do tipo? (huhuhuh)

Uma grande confusão... E o lado dos vilões venceu (Se bem que o Gui também pode ser considerado vilão... Ou não, nem sei.)

Para quem mais torciam? Shisue ou Guille?

Bem, é isso, planos por água abaixo, planos novos, planos dando certo e...

Logo aviso, Dark Lemon no outro CAP (Acho que não preciso dizer quem com quem...)

**Comentário da beta:**

Kyaaaaaaaahh!

O tão esperado(por mim, claro) dark-lemon SxVxO(ou SxOxV *apanha*)

Claaaaaro que eu estava torcendo para o Shisue, é óbvio, eu amo ver o Veck sofrer nas mãos do Shisue, minha curiosidade foi atiçada pelo fato do Richard ter ajudado a Luna... Mas vocês não vão entender nada agora(que nem eu).

Enfim, eu quero comentários para minha mestra *0* Até a próxima!

Atenciosamente,

L. Kathar~

P.S.: Para mim o Guille que é o vilão. u.u


	24. Chapter 24

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 24 _(ou 25, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

Meses já haviam se passado naquele inverno permanente de Even, dias estes que eram infernais para uns e deleitosos para outros.

Veck andava lento pelos corredores do castelo de seu Mestre, seu corpo todo doía e implorava por descanso. Há apenas alguns minutos fora liberto do 'breve' castigo do louco que o conseguira de volta.

E agora, lembrava-se com mais perfeição dos atos insanos daquele Puro Sangue. Eram torturas além do aceitável. Dores que fariam qualquer um morrer, até mesmo vampiros de baixo nível.

E o seu caso estava quase para ser aquele, havia decaído de nível há alguns meses. Sabia que sua regeneração não seria mais como antigamente, mas, pelo menos seu poder mágico estava intacto.

Pelo menos fome, não teria, já que o castelo era tão rodeado de energias malignas que só o fato de estar nele já o fazia ficar cheio. Era a mesma coisa com a mansão que morava antes.

Entretanto resistira a tudo que seu Mestre impôs a si neste tempo com a promessa de poder rever a Lucy quando tudo acabasse. Ela estava sendo seu amparo, e, estranhamente vez ou outra, lembrava-lhe Cain.

Sorriu triste, deveria esquecer de vez o amigo, de fato, deveria nem se lembrar que teve um amigo. Nunca mais iria sair daquele lugar, e mesmo se tentasse, levariam anos. E anos para um humano não são nada em comparação a vida de um vampiro.

Era melhor esquecê-lo, definitivamente iria esquecê-lo. Um príncipe como ele não se deslocaria quase para o fim do mundo, atrás de um ser como era. Absolutamente não iria, e se viesse se perderia facilmente na floresta que rodeia o castelo.

Respirou fundo, sentindo suas pernas tremerem, andou mais lento em direção a parede mais próxima, apoiando-se nela. Não choraria, não fraquejaria, aquela era sua vida e cabia a apenas ele viver com a cabeça erguida.

Levou lentamente uma mão ao seu corpo dolorido, ignorando a todo custo o fato de não estar vestindo absolutamente nada. Não possuía forças nem para fazer uma magia simples de cura.

A verdade era que seus poderes estavam selados, esta fora a primeira coisa que seu Mestre fez depois que pisou da morada deste. A segunda, bem, pelo estado que seu corpo estava, isso era visível para qualquer um.

"— Vo-Você está bem?" – Ecoou uma voz preocupada pelo corredor.

Forçou a sua vista, mas nem esta funcionava direito, guiava-se apenas por instintos, era esse o seu segredo para nunca se perder naquele lugar, mesmo que as coisas mudassem, achava logo o que queria como se soubesse onde estava.

"— Quem...?" – Respirou fundo, sua boca estava seca e a garganta dolorida pelos gritos que dera.

"— Sou Oroi..." – Se aproximou mais do outro.

Até o moreninho, que estava acostumado com os castigos de Shisue, ficou realmente chocado com o que vira. O outro estava em um estado deplorável, sangrava em demasia por quase todo o corpo.

Os cortes fundos e as queimaduras eram os de menos ali. Podia ver até um pedaço do osso aparecendo no braço, onde não sabia se fora arrancado com algum instrumento ou se foram mordidas.

Suspeitava mais da última opção.

Olhava espantado para Vectorius vendo cortes e mais cortes, sangue e mais sangue. E ao chegar um pouco mais perto, congelou ao ver sangue descendo de uma forma abundante entre suas pernas misturado a algo branco.

Seu olhar jade focou-se no corredor, vendo um rasto destas duas cores pelo chão, uma mancha extremamente visível, que sabia muito bem sair de uma das salas de tortura de seu Mestre.

Mestre este que não vira desde que o 'belo' dele havia reaparecido.

Respirou fundo, pegando um braço deste e passando pelo ombro, apoiando-o para pelo menos ajudá-lo um pouco. Sabia o quão insano seu Mestre fora, todos os servos ali sabiam.

Os gritos desesperados ecoavam por todos os lugares de forma ininterrupta.

"— Me... Solte..."

"— Estou aqui para te ajudar..." – Falou calmo, trazendo o outro consigo. "— É bom você ir descansar e tomar um banho..." – Aconselhou.

Veck não se recordava quem era aquele vampiro, a voz e a imagem não passava de algo disforme. Mas pelo menos sabia que não era Vitor. Deixou-se ser ajudado, primeiro porque no nível que estava realmente não tinha como negar ajuda em nada e segundo que queria em demasia descansar, dormir alguns dias até.

Andou lento, com passos incertos, estava doendo tanto, em tudo que era lugar, que nem sabia mais onde que estava dolorido, parecia que tudo se juntara para formar uma única e grande agonia.

Apontava fracamente para o caminho, onde o outro devia o levar. Notou logo que este estava perdido ao parar em uma bifurcação e olhar aflito para os lados. Não o culpava, todos se perdiam naquele lugar, até seu Mestre.

Não soube se sorria ou aborrecia-se ao entrar novamente, depois de tantos anos, em seu quarto. Não queria saber o estado que este se encontrava também, devia estar cheio de poeira.

Apenas continuou até sentir a cama, não demorando em soltar-se e jogar-se de qualquer jeito nela, fechando os olhos, podendo ter enfim seu tão clamado descanso. Precisaria descasar muito, sabia que o que sentira nestes meses se repetiria por toda sua vida.

"— Precisa de algo...?" – Indagou Oroi. "— Vectorius...?" – Chamou-o após um tempo sem ouvir respostas.

Não precisou muito para notar que o outro dormira, ou desmaiou para ser mais exato. Olhou então pelo lugar, admirando o enorme quarto, que mais parecia uma biblioteca pela quantidade de litvos nas prateleiras.

Apesar de estar mal cuidado, com cheiro de bolor e mofo, não seria tão trabalhoso arrumar o cômodo. Soltou um muxoxo vendo os lençóis amarelados se sujarem com aquela mistura profana.

Ele se recuperaria tão rápido se aceitasse tomar o sangue de Shisue, algumas gotas daquele sangue puro faziam realmente milagres. Sabia por experiência própria. Mas, sabia mais ainda que todos tinham seus motivos.

Respirou fundo, era melhor deixar tudo do jeito que estava, e voltar só quando o dono do quarto acordasse, suspeitava que iria demorar alguns dias. Mas, pelo menos, já tinha noticias do outro para dar a Lucy.

Claro, ocultaria tudo, diria apenas que fora algo leve, e torceria para a garota ignorar o fato dos dias e noites que ouvira gritos desesperados do amado dela. Olhou para então suas roupas, engolindo em seco ao ver tanto sangue manchando elas.

Estremeceu, olhando de si para o outro, sentindo fome daquele plasma sanguíneo. Acabou por sair às pressas do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e soltando um suspiro aliviado.

Não comia desde a noite na floresta élfica. Entretanto sabia se controlar muito bem, poderia relevar sua fome facilmente, apesar de alguns pequenos surtos como o que tivera a pouco.

Seu Mestre havia lhe explicado que era por ser um 'Nobre', gerado por um Puro Sangue. O último antes da linhagem se acabar. O último de uma família quase tão antiga quanto os Abyssinian.

Shisue tinha mandado ocultar este fato de todos, mandando-o alegar que era apenas um vampiro Classe 'A'.

"— Naitan..." – Sussurrou baixinho o nome de, tecnicamente, seu real Mestre.

Desencostou-se da porta, teria que mudar de roupa, possivelmente até tomar banho para tirar o sangue do outro que ficara em si. Era loucura ir deste modo falar com a loira, ela iria chorar mais do que chorara nos últimos tempos.

Não a culpava por ter se desesperado tanto nos últimos tempos.

Primeiro fora a volta completa da consciência, assim que voltou para sua cela fria de vidro. A dor de ter dito tantas coisas para seu amado, sem que estas fossem realmente o que desejava falar.

Segundo, ela sentia o gosto de carne viva em sua boca, o cheiro de algum elfo qualquer que deve ter matado junto com outros zumbis.

"— Pobre da senhorita Lucy..." – Soltou um suspiro pesaroso, andando pelos corredores do castelo, procurando pelo seu quarto.

"— Ora... Se não é o servo inútil e já descartado..."

Tão envolto em seus pensamentos, não percebera o louro se aproximando de si, com um sorriso até vitorioso nos lábios.

"— E se não é o vampiro de nível 'B'..." – Alfinetou-o, sabendo que este odiava tal fato. "— O simples e irrelevante escravo."

"— Seu trançado desgraçado..." – Bufou, se aproximando. "— O que faz aqui ainda? Não percebeu que já perdeu tua utilidade?" – Sorriu-lhe cínico, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

"— Meu Mestre não me disse tal cois-"

"— Claro que não diria." – Cortou a frase dele, ficando bem perto, olhando para baixo, para seu rosto, já que o outro era menor. "— Ele esteve ocupado demais, para te expulsar deste lugar."

"— Sua língua está afiada hoje Vitor..." – De fato, gostava de alfinetar ele. "— O que foi? Tuas fêmeas te abandonaram? Está sem sexo e alimentos há meses, é?" – Sorriu mais, de modo medonho, quase uma característica de Shisue.

Talvez a convivência com o Puro Sangue estivesse influenciando um pouco o menor.

"— Não..." – Apenas relevou, estava até de bom humor. "— Faço isso sim... Toda hora que eu quiser..." – Se aproximou, sussurrando em seus ouvidos. "— As duas coisas... Diferente de tu, que deves estar faminto... E deve estar até se 'aliviando' sozinho..."

"— Saia de perto de mim." – Empurrou-o.

"— O que te salvava eram teus olhos..." – Fitou-o frio, com um verde parecido em seus próprios orbes. "— Mas, acho que isso não te salvará mais, afinal, és cria de um inimigo natural dos Abyssinian, deve ter algum bom motivo para ele ter te deixado vivo aquela vez..."

"— Ainda tenho utilidades, se não a primeira coisa que meu Mestre faria era me matar."

"— Boa sorte trançado, vais precisar..." – Ironizou, rindo deste e voltando a fazer seu curso.

"— ..."

-x-X-x-

**Mais uma manhã gélida em uma dos vilarejos mais ricos do Reino de Even, o casal Takada esperavam se mudar para um lugar mais tranquilo que aquele.**

**De dentro da carruagem, o pequenino menino olhava para as enormes árvores que ladeavam a estrada. Seus pais estavam orgulhosos de Oroi, ele era um dos garotos mais espertos do vilarejo em que viviam.**

**Os jovens pais tinham muitas economias, e bem guardadas, eram pessoas de boa índole, porém, tinham mistérios que rondavam suas vidas, o que não vinha a ser novidade, pois num reino como aquele, em que haviam seres sobrenaturais e os mais bizarros tipos de pessoas, minoria eram aqueles que não tinham segredos.**

**Mudaram-se para outro vilarejo, este com muito menos pessoas e muito mais árvores, além disso, o número de crianças era alto, o que agradava aos pais do menino.**

**Não demorou para este fazer amigos, brincava com todos os garotos e garotas do vilarejo, no entanto, ao passo de que ia crescendo, seu círculo de amigos ia diminuindo, focando-se apenas em um garoto especial.**

**Este, tinha longos cabelos brancos, levemente lilases, ao passo de que seus olhos eram acinzentados. Sua pele era também alva, e suas roupas não fugiam destes tons.**

**Seu nome era Naitan, e a visão de seu ser, era algo simplesmente divino.**

**Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Oroi nunca tivera notícia dos pais do outro garoto, apenas sabia que quem cuidava dele, era sua mestra, uma mulher bonita e demasiadamente bondosa, gentil e jovem, que sempre acolhia Oroi em suas visitas a casa do amigo.**

**O primeiro beijo aconteceu quando o moreninho tinha só onze anos, a mesma idade que Naitan. Os garotos beijaram-se durante um de seus passeios diários e matinais, onde trocavam segredos e brincavam das mais variadas coisas.**

**O namoro demorou um pouco a vir, mas crescia com uma pureza e paixão ímpar, e apesar destes dois serem sentimentos ou estados opostos, caminhavam juntos para o bem-estar dos garotos.**

**Yuki, a Mestra de Naitan, ficara sabendo do namoro dos meninos, que crescera firme e completamente forte, ela não era contra, até apoiava, pois via que não existia maliciosidade ou maldade na relação das crianças.**

**Ao completar treze anos, Oroi ficou sabendo de um segredo, Naitan era um vampiro Puro Sangue, o último da linhagem dos Murasaki, que perderam e morreram numa guerra há alguns anos e deixaram seu único herdeiro, o pequeno Naitan.**

**Na verdade, isso em nada influiu na relação dos dois, Oroi não sentiu-se traído nem nada do gênero, pois apesar de ser completamente transparente e tudo dizer ao seu amado, sabia que as pessoas tinham segredos.**

**Seu presente de quinze anos foi o declínio de sua vida e mal sabia o moreninho, que no ano seguinte, conheceria sua morte.**

**Inicialmente, no dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário, Oroi levantou-se radiante, pronto para comemorar com seu namorado numa festa que haveria na casa dele.**

**Penteou os cabelos negros como breu e que a essa altura já chegavam em seus joelhos e trançou-os, correndo e descendo as escadas de sua casa que mais se assemelhava a um palacete.**

**Achou estranho, o sol já estava alto, as flores que anunciavam a primavera e que abriam as dez da manhã estavam desabrochando. Mesmo em Even, algumas datas, as flores locais eram mais resistentes e davam o ar de sua graça.**

**No entanto, nenhum som podia ser ouvido. Oh, e até podia, um discreto **_**'ping, ping, ping'**_** poderia ser ouvido da cozinha e a porta deste cômodo estava fechada.**

**Correu até lá e estranhou sentir algo molhado em seus pés enquanto encostava o ouvido na porta, pensando poder ouvir seus pais cochichando algo sobre a festa, que já deveria estar pronta.**

**As meias brancas e as barras da calça do pijama estavam molhados, mas Oroi nem deu atenção a isto, achava ele, que poderia ser apenas água, que vazara da torneira e escorria pelo piso da casa. Triste engano o do menino.**

**Não conseguiu ouvir nada, por este motivo começou a bater na porta, continuando sem resposta. Irritou-se e começou a socá-la, esmurrá-la, tentando abrir a pesada porta de mogno.**

**Nada.**

**Olhou em volta, vendo numa mesinha não muito longe dali uma chave, a chave da cozinha. Sobre ela, havia um bilhete escrito com a caligrafia caprichada de sua mãe, num papel azulado, do tipo que seu pai usava para deixar-lhe recados importantes.**

**Sorriu ao sentir o suave perfume de lavanda que emanava do bilhetinho, era o perfume de sua doce mãe, correu até lá, pegando a chave enquanto lia o bilhete. Poucas palavras que estamparam no peito do menino uma falsa e incrivelmente curta felicidade.**

**_"Meu anjinho, sabemos do seu namoro e o apoiamos completamente. Feliz aniversário de quinze anos, nos desculpe a ausência._**

**_Sua surpresa está na cozinha._**

**_Com amor,_**

**_Mamãe._**

**_Miaka Takada"_**

**Seu coração acalentou-se, foi até a cozinha envolto numa felicidade que não deveria existir, colocou a chave no trinco, o coraçãozinho batendo a mil, girou-a, duas vezes, um sorriso belíssimo estampado não só em sua boca fina e bem desenhada, mas também em seus olhos grandes e verdes.**

**Abriu a porta e sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma.**

**Diante de seus orbes atônitos e esverdeados, estava um espetáculo que não deveria ser visto por nenhum ser humano, por mais vil que ele pudesse ser.**

**Em um dos cantos da cozinha, o corpo de seu pai jazia pendurado por uma corda, pelo pescoço, num laço firme, mortal, atado ao teto. Seu rosto antes pálido estava agora roxo, o pescoço estava quebrado, os fluidos cerebrais desciam-lhe pelo nariz. Os óculos estavam no chão, envoltos num sangue seco, provavelmente causado pelo corte que havia na perna do jovem pai.**

**O espetáculo macabro não terminava aí, quase no centro da cozinha, onde havia a grande e bela mesa de jantar, estava a mãe do menino, sentada na cadeira de honra, com a face serena e mais pálida do que deveria estar. Claro que sim, afinal, em seus pulsos haviam cortes muito profundos, de onde mais cedo haviam escapado generosos jatos de sangue, mas de onde atualmente caiam ocasionais gotas do mesmo líquido maldito.**

**Esta na verdade era a origem do **_**'ping, ping, ping'**_** anterior.**

**Oroi levou seus olhos para baixo, como se tentasse fugir da visão maligna daquela cozinha, infelizmente, deu de cara com apenas mais sangue…**

**Sangue em suas meias que outrora eram tão brancas.**

**Sangue na barra de seu pijama favorito.**

**Sangue tingindo o chão daquela cozinha e escorrendo para pintar o piso do resto da casa.**

**Sangue, sangue, sangue e mais daquele maldito sangue que também corria em suas veias.**

**Levantou novamente os olhos, que agora deixavam escapar grandes lágrimas transparentes. Fitou o rosto de sua mãe, os belos olhos verdes ainda abertos, os cabelos negros e longos escovados, penteados perfeitamente como em todos os dias.**

**Os lábios pintados de carmim, aquele mesmo vermelho que coloria o chão do palacete.**

**Como que hipnotizado, Oroi caminhou até ela, tomando uma de suas mãos frias numa vaga esperança de que seu pulso ainda pulsasse. Em vão.**

**Sentou-se no chão chorando como nunca chorara em toda a sua vida, olhar para a face angelical e com um sorriso sereno de sua mãe praticamente esmagou seu peito.**

**E foi aí que sentiu novamente o cheiro de lavanda, agora entrando arrebatador em suas narinas, causando-lhe náuseas, deixando-o num torpor macabro e maldito. Olhou para os olhos vazios de sua mãe e reparou que o cheiro não vinha dali.**

**Levantou-se e viu sobre a mesa um bolo, do tipo que sua mãe fazia, aparentemente delicioso, coberto de doces e guloseimas. Sobre ele, estava espetado mais um cartão azul, um bilhete como o que tinha ao lado de fora da cozinha.**

**Pegou-o e leu, as mesmas letras bonitas de antes, só que agora um pouco mais trêmulas, haviam algumas marcas de lágrimas no papel, o cheiro lilás deixou-o tonto, mas Oroi não poderia se entregar, não desmaiaria sem antes ler o que estava ali escrito.**

**_" E então, meu anjinho. O que achou de seu presente?_**

**_O bolo está delicioso, é seu predileto. Saiba que você envergonhou muito papai e mamãe, nós tínhamos seu futuro planejado e você nos jogou na lama._**

**_Amaldiçoamos você pelo resto de sua -esperamos que seja- medíocre e curta vida, guardaremos para você um lugar aqui no inferno. A propósito, tem mais um bolo guardado para você, é o do seu próximo aniversário, temos certeza de que vai ser o último._**

**_Com amor,_**

**_Mamãe._**

**_Miaka Takada."_**

**Largou o bilhete no chão, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, seu corpo paralisado, seus olhos se voltaram para a face de sua mãe e fitaram o sorriso mais maníaco e assassino que o garoto havia visto.**

**Claro que era tudo fruto de sua mente que estava muito perturbada, mas mesmo assim, era uma visão aterradora.**

**Fora capaz até de ouvir em sua cabeça cada palavra como se a jovem mãe estivesse falando, o tom de voz, o sotaque um pouco estranho, o perfume de lavanda…**

**Virou-se e começou a correr da cozinha, escorregando e caindo por causa de suas meias encharcadas de sangue. Levantou-se e foi até a lareira, que milagrosamente estava acesa. **

**Pegou uma das maiores toras de madeira fumegantes dali e levou-a até a cozinha, deixando-a sob a mesa, não se preocupou com suas mãos que neste momento estavam completamente queimadas, só queria ver aquela casa toda incendiada.**

**Abriu um sorriso vendo os corpos de seu pai e de sua mãe sendo consumidos pelo fogo. Deu as costas e saiu de sua casa, que minutos depois estava sendo completamente destruída pelo fogo devastador.**

**Não olhou uma vez sequer para trás, chorava muito, corria pela floresta desesperado buscando apenas uma coisa, a casa de Naitan. Sabia que lá era o único lugar onde poderia encontrar abrigo.**

**Oroi apenas não soube de uma coisa, coisa que ele nunca saberia.**

**Apesar de tudo, o que aconteceu com seus pais, não foi suicídio, e sim um plano feito pela Mestra de Naitan, que sabia que o primeiro lugar para onde o moreninho correria, seria para lá. Ela queria Oroi para si, como um objeto para saciar seus desejos.**

**O tempo foi passando e o relacionamento de Oroi e Naitan foi ficando mais ardente, eles atreviam-se a trocar carícias discretas, mas nada avançado demais, afinal, Yuki, a Mestra do menor ficava sempre de olho nos dois.**

**Apesar do trauma inicial, o ano que se passou foi calmo, até bastante tranquilo.**

**No seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, Oroi teve sua última surpresa desagradável em vida, mal acordou, e viu Naitan ao seu lado, segurando uma espada de prata.**

"—**O que está fazendo, Naitan?" – Continuava sem expressão, fitando o menor que se afastava de si com os olhos vertendo lágrimas.**

"—**Me perdoa, Oroi…" – Falou com sua voz doce, tendo certeza de que sua Mestra estava atrás da porta, vendo tudo o que fazia. Começou a chorar compulsivamente, apontando a espada para o moreninho, que ficara de pé em sua cama.**

**O corpo crescera esguio, quase feminino, a trança já chegava a seus pés, e os olhos que eram de um verde vivo, haviam morrido, adquirindo uma cor mais escura, mas estranhamente mais bela.**

"—**O que está esperando! Se quer me matar faça-o logo, não fique olhando assim para mim como se sentisse pena." – Bradou, sentindo a ponta da espada tocar sua barriga.**

"—**Sim, eu sinto pena…" – Naitan falou, atravessando o corpo maior com a espada, vendo-o cair ainda com vida sobre si. "—Mas sinto pena de mim, Oroi. Eu, que sei que não vou conseguir viver sem você." – Falou, chorando ainda mais do que antes.**

**Yuki havia ordenado a Naitan que matasse Oroi, alegando que este estava impedindo o vampiro de cabelos claríssimos de evoluir, de ficar mais forte.**

**O último dia do prazo para matá-lo era em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos.**

**Naitan ainda ponderou por alguns segundos, vendo seu amado em seu braços, semi-morto com aquela espada em si.**

**Arrancou-lhe o metal e o jogou longe, inclinando-se sobre o pescoço de Oroi e mordendo-o pela primeira e última vez. Arrancou quase todo o sangue de seu corpo, e depois que o fez, cortou seu pulso e entregou sua vida, para o moreninho, obrigando-o a sorver de seu sangue puro, transformando-o em um vampiro Classe 'B', ao passo de que Oroi acordava em segundos.**

**Antes de ser morto por sua Mestra, Naitan ofereceu seu sangue para que o outro bebesse e fosse um vampiro livre da classe 'Nobre', logo envidando-o para o lugar mais longe que sua magia permitia, uma floresta gelada, densa, ainda dentro do reino de Even.**

**O vampiro Sangue Puro foi completamente massacrado pela mulher, e Oroi podia sentir pelo elo que mantinha com ele, a última chama de sua vida se apagando.**

**Não tinha mais nada.**

**Não tinha família, não tinha amigos, não tinha mais amor… E agora não tinha mais vida.**

**Sua vida chegara ao fim, e agora era o começo de uma nova existência, não era mais Oroi Takada, era simplesmente Oroi, um vampiro.**

-x-X-x-

O menor acordou assustadíssimo em sua cama, sentando-se às pressas nela. Respirava fundo, já praguejando mentalmente pelo pesadelo que tinha tido. Talvez fosse a carência, ou até mesmo o ciúme.

Já haviam se passado mais meses ainda, estranhamente o tempo parecia fluir rápido, e de certa forma, traiçoeiro.

Respirou fundo, jogando seus cabelos negros para trás, vendo-os espalhados pela cama de cor clara. Era até um bonito contraste. Olhou para suas mãos, ainda meio tremulas por ter lembrado-se de tudo que ocorreu.

Não iria chorar, chorar para que afinal. Fazer tal ato não mudaria o fato de seu primeiro amor estar morto, de seus pais estarem mortos, e é claro, de si próprio estar morto.

Chorou verdadeiramente apenas uma vez, o tempo de quase um ano que vagou perdido pela floresta de Even, acabando por achar o castelo que agora estava, e também o dono deste.

Dono este, que realmente não via há tempos, isso sim, doía o coração. Imaginara que, mesmo recuperando o 'belo' dele, poderia pelo menos ver o Puro Sangue andando pelo castelo, e vez ou outra até poder ser tacado em uma parede pela vontade dele.

Mas nada disso.

Continuara encarregado de Lucy bem, achava isso, já que ordem contraria não recebera. Continuava a dar algumas instruções para os outros servos, mas estes notavam que não era mais o 'favorito' e alguns não o respeitavam.

Vitor era o pior de todos. Se tivesse uma pequena chance deste falar o quanto estava sendo inútil, com toda certeza ele o faria. Outro que via algumas vezes era Vectorius, mas sempre que se encontrava com ele, parecia que este já estava morto.

Já o vira se arrastando pelo castelo. Até ai, está aceitável, se não tivesse visto a perna do mesmo, largada um pouco mais a frente. Descobrira que o que seu Mestre fazia consigo, definitivamente não chegava aos pés do que devia fazer com o outro.

Estranho isso, pois sabia que a até o loiro sofria mais que si algumas vezes. Mas, de fato, nada disso era relevante. Afinal, era só mais um dia que vivia, na eternidade que se seguia.

E agora, mesmo só com dezessete anos, já se via entediado com esta vida. Parou por um instante, imaginando a idade do Puro Sangue e imaginando o grau que este devia estar. Não o culpava por ficar fazendo planos.

Espreguiçou-se na cama, tinha trabalho a fazer, cuidar de algumas coisas e ir ver como a sua amiga estava.

Levantou-se, andando lento pelo lugar, indo para um grande armário para procurar uma roupa para vestir. Em tempos atrás, pegaria algo bem chamativo aos olhos do Shisue, mas agora… Isso não importava.

Pegou qualquer uma, a que se sentia mais a vontade, alem de uma fita longa na cor verde, rumando logo para a porta que dava acesso ao seu banheiro. Não tardou em tirar as roupas e entrar de baixo do jato de água.

"— Será que também não sou mais bem vindo aqui...?" – Murmurou baixinho, lavando seus cabelos.

Terminou tudo rápido, secando seus cabelos e trançando-os, amarrando com a fita que tinha trazido. Por fim, vestiu-se, com uma camisa de manga comprida na cor vinho escuro de gola alta e uma calça folgada de cor escura.

Apesar de estar simples, estava bonito, talvez pelo cabelo tão perfeitamente trançado. Arrumou tudo que tinha tirado do lugar ou bagunçado e saiu de seu quarto. Tinha que averiguar como a loira estava.

Não demorou muito até dar-se com a porta grande da sala dela, batendo algumas vezes e já entrando.

"— Bom dia Oroi..." – Falou esta, sorridente por ver ele.

"— Bom dia..." – Se aproximou. "— Como se sente?"

"— Bem. Você... Sabe algo sobre o Vectorius?"

"— A ultima vez que eu o vi, deixei-o como todas as vezes em seu quarto..." – Respondeu cabisbaixo.

"— Tão perto, e não posso nem sair deste lugar para ir cuidar de suas feridas..."

"— Te enten-" – Calou-se ao estranhar a porta se abrir.

Ambos fitaram curiosos para saber quem poderia ser, já que só quem tinha permissão para entrar ali agora era o moreninho. E para este sua alegria não podia ser maior ao ver entrar pela porta seu Mestre.

Seus olhos cor jade buscaram cada centímetro daquele corpo, fitando-o com saudades e até mesmo desejo. Estava há tanto tempo sem ver esse, que até avermelhou-se quando os negrumes que eram os orbes dele focaram-se em si.

"— B-Bom dia Mestre..." – Aproximou-se dele, abaixando a cabeça de modo educado.

"— ..." – Ignorou este, passando sem nem trocar alguma palavra, indo para onde a garota estava. "— Lucy, você irá manter sua boca fechada..."

"— Claro senhor Shisue... Mas... Posso saber o motivo?"

"— Vectorius virá em breve aqui."

"— Vectorius!" – Ela arregalou os olhos, assim como um sorriso amplo se formou em seus delicados lábios.

"— Se ousar falar alguma coisa, não importando o que seja, ficará sob minha magia como daquela vez." – Falou frio.

"— Por que... Está fazendo isso?" – Indagou-lhe, ainda temerosa.

"— Não te interessa..." – Desviou-se dela, olhando agora o moreninho ali. "— Você ficará também, para garantir que ela não abrirá a boca ou... "

"— Sim Mestre... Cuidarei de tudo."

Olhando frio para o menor uma última vez, o mais velho removeu o vidro que a rodeava, e se afastou dali, pouco dando importância para aqueles dois ali.

Oroi respirou fundo, já tinha imaginado que tal coisa aconteceria, mas pelo menos, pode ver o Puro Sangue. Ajudou a garota a sair dali, segurando gentilmente em suas mãos para que esta se acostumasse a ficar em pé no chão.

"— Desculpe senhorita Lucy..."

"— Eu entendo, não falarei nada, para mim basta ver ele, pelo menos."

"— Igual a mim..." – Murmurou baixinho.

"— Desculpe Oroi, ando te trazendo tantas preocupações..." – Sua voz doce saiu triste.

"— Não se importe..." – Abraçou-a de forma terna, como se faz a um amigo de longa data.

"— O que significa isso!"

Afastaram-se às pressas, olhando para quem tinha chegado agora. Desta vez, fora a garota que sorriu, observando Vectorius a aparecer no cômodo. Entretanto, nada falou, apenas ficou a sorrir extremamente alegre.

"— Não vão me responder!" – Olhou frio para o trançado, como se estivesse visto uma espécie de flagra. "— O que fez a ela!"

"— Que?" – Olhou sem entender, só depois ligando os pontos. "— Calma, só a abracei."

"— Saia daqui!" – Gritou, estava realmente alterado por tudo.

"— Não posso, são ordens de meu Mestre." – Estranhou agressividade dele.

Apesar de não terem trocado muitas palavras, era ele que ajudava-o sempre. Mas agora, não sabia se ele se lembrava deste fato, já que o estado em que sempre o encontrava era dos males o pior.

"— Mestre?" – Olhou bem para o moreno, notando que de fato não era uma cria de Shisue. "— Você é louco ou o que? Não têm nada na tua cabeça para seguir ordens de um velho louco e senil? O cara é o mais louco Puro Sangue que existe!"

"— Não chame o senhor Shisue assim!" – Bufou, afastando-se de Lucy e fora para perto dele, ficando de frente. "— Não tem o direito de falar assim de seu próprio Mestre, não sem ao menos tomar seu sangue."

"— Tome você o sangue sujo dele!" – Estreitou o olhar.

"— Eu faço isso!" – Chegou bem perto olhando aqueles olhos que realmente pareciam esmeraldas brilhando, agora, em fúria. "— Mas agora que você voltou não faço mais isso."

"— Deve ser tão louco quanto ele!" – Arregalou os olhos. "— Iria se alimentar da Lucy!" – Segurou-o pela camisa, olhando-o com ódio. "— Se morder ela, eu te mato seu louco."

"— Me largue!" – Empurrou-o. "— O que você tem na cabeça, eu que pergunto!"

"— Do que você está falando, seu maldito! Você que estava abraçando a minha Lucy!"

"— Somo amigos! 'Senhor mente suja'!" – Reclamou, alterando sua voz como a do outro já estava. "— Não sabe o quer é ter um amigo!"

"— Não, não sei." – Avisou-o frio, sem emoções em sua face. "— Não sou um vampirinho novato, que fede a inocência falsa como tu." – Olhou-o altivo, jogando os cabelos prateados para trás.

"— O que você tem? Quando tá com o corpo todo quebrado você não reclama quando te ajudo!"

"— Nunca pedi tal ajuda. Seja lá quem é você..." – Estreitou o olhar, tentando se lembrar do trançado. "— Você é o filho da mãe que dançou com a Lucy na festa!"

"— Não me cha-."

O menor nem conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois levou um murro forte no rosto, e de tão desprevenido que estava acabou caindo. Olhou para o outro, levando à mão a face atingida, acabando por rir de modo debochante.

"— Sério, minha vontade agora é te bater..." – Murmurou Oroi, tirando a mão de onde estava e se levantando. "— Mas eu não sou besta a ponto de fazer isso em frente da senhorita Lucy!"

"— Pouco me importa o que-." – Calou-se, ligando os pontos. "—Lucy?" – Só agora lembrara dela, olhando de imediato para esta, notando que ela chorava baixinho. "— O que você fez a ela, seu idiota?"

"— Quer parar de ficar implicando comigo!" – Gritou bem alto desta vez. "— Quer ir lá e consolá-la!" – Apontou para esta.

"— Não recebo ordens de ti!" – Gritou também.

Oroi bateu na própria testa, estava realmente com vontade de bater naquele desgraçado até que este lembra-se que a garota estava ali. Mas não iria fazer isso na frente dela, que já chorava pelo que via.

Respirou fundo, contendo sua raiva. Era fome, abandono, histeria, tudo junto, já estava de paciência esgotada. E ainda irritava-se pelo outro ter feito sua amiga chorar.

"— Pare um pouco de fazer pirraça e me escute..." – Falou com a voz a mais calma possível. "— Lucy, a sua Lucy, está ali... Vá, por favor, falar com ela..."

"— Já disse que não recebo ordens... Nem de você, nem daquele louco!"

"— Pare de chamá-lo assim! Tenha mais respeito por quem te ama!" – Gritou de volta.

"— AMA!" – Vectorius riu histericamente.

"— Qual o motivo da graça? Ninguém faria planos por anos só para ter uma pessoa de volta se não a amasse." – Dizer isso doeu mais em si do que tudo.

"— Você sabe o que ele é?" – Ainda ria, como se a piada do século fosse dita "— Ele é um Puro Sangue. 'Amor' é um sentimento humano! Vampiros primordiais não amam! Sentem desejo por sexo, por usar as pessoas, por transformar os humanos em algo mais resistente para ser usado por mais tempo."

Aquela frase o deixou com mais raiva ainda, lembrando-se do sonho que teve neste dia. Lembrando-se de seu passado com Naitan, ele poderia ser um Puro Sangue, mas não duvidava do amor que este tinha por si.

"— Não fale isso!" – Gritou Oroi, indo para perto e, sendo sua vez agora, de segurá-lo pela camisa.

"— O que um garotinho como você sabe dos Puro Sangues? Dos Abyssinian? Do mundo? " – Falou frio, parando de rir ao sentir-se ser segurado.

"— Sei muito mais do que você."

"— Por quê? Só porque era o que estava em meu lugar antes? Por morder meu Mestre? Por achar que tem algum direito só por ter provado aquele sangue sujo?"

"— Porque eu o amo."

"— Piedade..." – Deu-lhe outro soco, afastando-o de si. "— Você é o que? Um masoquista?"

"— Sou sim!" – Levantou-se rapidamente, desta vez dando um soco também no rosto dele, vendo-o cair.

"— Seu desgraçado!" – Levantou-se rápido.

"— Sou masoquista e sádico também!" – Sorriu afiado, segurando-o pelos cabelos prateados. "— E minha vontade agora é te chicotear até desmaiar, seu vampiro inútil!" – Vociferou.

"— Com quem você pensa que está falando!"

"— Com um reles Classe 'C'!" – Puxou-o mais pelo cabelo, o olhar jade de seus olhos tornando-se malignos. "— Tenha mais respeito perante um Nobre!"

"— Perante um Nobre é o ca-" – Calou-se ao ouvir sons de aplauso.

Oroi largou o outro rapidamente, focando-se em Shisue, que não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, encostado ao lado da porta, agora, a aplaudir o que estavam fazendo. Engoliu em seco, quando notou que revelara que era um Nobre.

"— Vectorius, Oroi... Sigam-me..." – Mandou frio, olhando de um para o outro.

"— Mas... Mestre, e a senhorita Lucy...?" – Indagou o moreninho, culpando-se pelo andamento do que aquilo tinha levado.

"— Ela?" – Shisue levou seu olhar para ela, sorrindo de canto ao vê-la chorando abandonada ali. "— Deixe-a ai, se ela sair deste cômodo, sem minha magia, ela morre." – Deu de ombros, virando-se. "— Sigam-me."

"— Sim Mestre..." – Respirou fundo, olhando para os olhos dourados dela meio vermelhos pelo choro. "— Desculpe-me pelo que fiz..." – Disse bem baixinho.

"— ..." – Vectorius nada disse, apenas adiantou-se a ir perto de seu Mestre.

"— Oroi, venha."

"— Claro..." – Abaixou a cabeça e seguiu-o.

-X-

Os dois olhos verdes se entreolharam nada amistosos, ainda mais ao se verem diante de uma das salas de torturas que o Mestre de ambos possuía naquele castelo. Mas logo foram coagidos a entrar.

Ambos já estavam acostumados a isso, por esse fato não se importaram com o sangue seco manchando as paredes, do ambiente mórbido do lugar. Apenas entraram, sendo seguidos pelo Puro Sangue que trancou a porta com sua magia.

"— Vectorius, para a parede." – Ordenou de modo frio.

Este olhou com ódio para aquele ser, indo para onde sabia que este queria, ficando próximo a duas correntes que saiam da parede, já de costas para aquele louco.

"— Oroi, acorrente-o." – Mandou para o outro.

O menor olhou de encontro aquele lugar, gostava tanto de levar chicotadas de seu Mestre naquele lugar, mas pelo que notara, não teria mais essa chance com o de cabelo prateado ali.

Concordou com a cabeça, aproximando-se do outro e prendendo bem firme ele de encontro à parede. Pelo menos, agora ele estava calado em vez de reclamando asneiras. Estreitou o olhar, lembrando-se da dor que possivelmente esse deveria ter causado a garota por sua infantilidade.

Apertou mais ainda as correntes, escutando uma reclamação por parte dele, mas não se importou nem um pingo com esta. Terminado de fazer aquilo, virou-se apara o Puro Sangue, aguardando alguma ordem, ou que fosse dispensado.

"— Pegue um chicote, o que mais gostar..." – Disse Shisue, puxando uma cadeira ali e sentando-se em um lugar que pudesse vê-los muito bem.

"— Certo..."

Andou alguns passos, para uma prateleira de madeira com vários instrumentos de tortura, ao seu ver, um melhor que o outro. Demorou-se um pouco entre dois tipos que mais tinha 'afinidade', mas acabou pegando o mais dolorido.

Pegou este, já se cortando por este simples fato. Em seu cabo haviam espinhos finos, mas que causavam dor a quem segurasse aquilo. Era de um fio único, longo onde quase na ponta se dividiam em mais cinco, estes mais finos e com pequenos ganchos na ponta.

Segurou bem firme, sorrindo com a dor que sentiu, nem esta tinha sentido ultimamente. Respirou fundo, andando de volta a seu Mestre, estendendo a mão que segurava a arma.

"— Para que quero isso?" – A pergunta veio cínica, afiada como navalha, junto de um arquear de uma sobrancelha.

"— O... O senhor pediu..." – Estranhou, ainda mais pelo sorrisinho voyeur que viu no rosto deste.

"— Mandei que escolhesse um, mas nada disse que quem usaria isto, seria a minha pessoa..." – Lambeu os lábios, levantando-se.

Sem avisos pegou-o pelos cabelos, puxando-o para um beijo selvagem, onde impôs suas ordens, subjugando aqueles lábios a seguir seu ritmo frenético, satisfeito per este gemer baixinho ao fazer isso.

Suas mãos ousadas, desceram pelas costas dele, arranhando por cima do fino tecido daquela camisa avermelhada, indo direto para as nádegas dele, apertando-as com gosto e sentindo seu estremecer por fazer isso.

Sorriu sádico, quebrando de modo brusco o contato entre eles ao o empurrar de si. Sabia que aquele garoto estava necessitado. Perfeito, assim se divertiria mais.

"— Torture Vectorius..." – Avisou, voltando a sentar-se. "— Que te darei o que quer..." – Desceu uma das mãos por seu peito, parando entre suas pernas. "— Sei que quer... Sua fome de mim está alta."

Oroi tremulou, em outra situação, poderia até ter negado, mas queria demais aquele mais velho, em todos os sentidos, de todas às formas. Mordeu os lábios, fechando sua mão com tanta força que sentiu sangue pingar no chão.

"— Esperando o que? A poucos ouvi você vociferando sobre querer chicoteá-lo até desmaiar..." – Riu cruel. "— Vamos, tente, verá que fará maravilhas ao seu sadismo, minha criança."

"— Eu..."

Seu sadismo não era tanto assim, bem, não com outras pessoas. Gostava de machucar um pouco seu Mestre, e fazia isso sempre que percebia que este deixava. Era excitante, demasiadamente excitante.

Só, que agora, com Vectorius não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

"— Vejo que precisa de um incentivo inicial..." – Voltou a se levantar.

Aproximou-se do menor, puxando-o de qualquer forma para as costas de sua cria. Virou o menor de frente para este, abraçando-o por trás, colando seu corpo maior nele. Suas mãos logo foram para os quadris apertando-os provocantemente.

"— Quer me sentir, não? Em suas veias, em seu corpo..."

Uma das mãos burlou a calça deste, tocando o membro, apertando-o de maneira instigante, movendo suas mãos ali. Ao que a outra, subiu pelo peito deste, pousando um dedo em sua boca.

"— Pode morder..." – Deu-lhe a permissão.

O menor não chegou nem a pensar, mal deu tempo de o mais velho terminar sua frase. Seus caninos furaram a ponta do dedo, gemendo baixinho pelo simples fato de sentir aquele gosto depois de tanto tempo.

Como amava ele.

Logo sua boca começou a sugar com ganância aquele dedo, excitando-se com aquelas duas mãos a lhe provocar. Ansiava demais, por sentir este. Cada vez tragava mais e mais aquele gosto, movendo de leve seus quadris de encontro aquela mão.

"— Isso, minha criança. Tenha desejos por mim, somente a mim." – Sussurrou baixo em seus ouvidos, mordendo de leve o lóbulo.

Riu baixinho, remexendo-se de encontro a ele, notando que este já estava desejando bem mais que só aquilo. Fora então que se afastou, deixando-o lá, ofegante já, com os jades brilhando em luxúria.

"— Faça Vectorius sofrer..." – Lambeu os lábios, voltando a cadeira e sentando-se.

"— Sim, Mestre."

Desta vez, apenas sorriu sádico, olhando para seu Mestre, seu dono, ali, observando cada ato, animando-se mais ainda por esse fato. Talvez fosse exibicionista e só havia descoberto agora.

Lambeu os lábios, deliciando-se com o restante do gosto daquele ser puro, focando sua visão em frente agora. Deu uns passos em direção ao outro vampiro, ficando bem em suas costas.

"— Isso vai ser por ter ignorado a senhorita Lucy..." – Murmurou baixo em seus ouvidos.

"— Cale tua boca, seu sádico em miniatura..." – Vociferou Vectorius, com a cabeça baixa, apena aguardando a tudo. "— Você não sabe de nada."

"— Posso até não saber..." – Pegou os cabelos dele e jogou sobre os ombros. "— Mas não sou insensível ao ponto de ficar discutindo em vez de ir falar com a pessoa amada."

"— Não se meta na minha vida, afaste-se de mim..."

"— Ordens são ordens..." – Riu baixinho, afastando-se dele dois passos para trás. "— E..." – Segurou firme o chicote. "— Desta fez cumprirei com gosto..."

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

* * *

27/07/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Como eu adoooro parar o CAP em uma parte assim. *Sorriso sádico*

Eu consigo até escutar vocês me xingando até a morte algo como _"Cadê a *****do ***** e ***** da ***** do Dark Lemon, sua mentirosa!" ((nossa quando palavrão))_

Bem, está ai, olhem a ultima parte, é o inicio, preparem-se para a continuação no outro CAP. *assoviando*

Neste CAP, como puderam notar, quis dar mais ênfase ao Oroi, tanto que até o passado dele fora revelado.

Nesta parte, quem escreveu fora minha beta , a criadora do Oroi. O modo de escrever dela é bem similar ao meus, por isso acham que gostaram da idéia de pedir para ela descrever melhor sobre o trançado. ((Dêem, por favor, créditos a essa parte para ela.))

Bem, meses passando e... Cadê o Cain? Mistérios, isso talvez mostrarei no outro CAP. Ou, não. *clima de mistério*

Bem, uma coisa devo avisar, essa faze no PM será mais 'quente', digo, 'Shisue WINS!'

E, que talvez próximo CAP demore mais a sair, volta às aulas...

É isso, agora PM focado no lado dos vilões. Não espere coisas românticas por um bom tempo. Exceto o amor do Oroi e o da Lucy.

**Comentário da beta:**

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *Combustão instantânea*

Primeiro eu vou fazer um momento merchan aqui(nem pedi para a mestra, peraí), pronto, posso… Gentheeen(ai que Niele) eu quero divulgar minha nova fic, aquela cujo segundo capítulo consegui escrever *Nunca consegue fazer segundo capítulo de fic nenhuma* Tem vampiros! Então OLHEM ONEGAAAAAAAAI

./historia/84590/Pra_Que_Decidir

Pronto… Agora posso surtar. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ONDE ESTÁ MEU DARK LEMON SHIXVECKXORO? *Entra em desespero* Eu queriiiiiiia TT

Eu *Pense numa pessoa que está morrendo.*

*Chama todos os palavrões do universo e explode*


	25. Chapter 25

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 25 _(ou 26, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

_OBS: Dark Lemon neste cap, aconselho realmente quem não gostar, pular este._

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

"— Ordens são ordens..." – Riu baixinho, afastando-se dele, dando dois passos para trás. "— E..." – Segurou firme o chicote. "— Desta vez cumprirei com gosto..."

Desta vez realmente não se importou. Segurou firme o chicote, sorrindo sadicamente, fez o movimento com força, fazendo o estalido ecoar por todo o lugar. Assim como o grito de dor vindo do outro vampiro.

Sorriu mais, com um sentimento mórbido como se quisesse causar mais dor a ele, a pura e cruel dor.

O motivo?

Poderia ser qualquer um. Raiva, pelo que ele fizera a Lucy. Ciúmes, por ele ter tomado seu Mestre de si. De fato, poderia ser até o sadismo que possuía. Não importava.

Seus olhos fixavam-se nas costas dele, vendo o estrago que apenas uma chicotada daquela arma causara, notando as roupas deste rasgadas, o sangue se misturando aos farrapos.

"— Seu... Idiota! Porque obedece ele?" – Bradou Veck, trincando os dentes por causa da dor.

"— Porque eu o amo, simples assim." – Falou de forma doce, quase inocente.

"— Idio-AHHHHHH!" – Gritou desesperado, fechando os olhos ao sentir outra chicotada.

"— Dói? Que pena... Queria estar no teu lugar..." – Apertou firme o cabo, desviando seu olhar para Shisue sentado ali. "— Mas me basta dar diversão para meu Mestre..."

O Puro Sangue apenas ria, vendo Oroi dar mais e mais chicotadas nas costas de Vectorius. Sorria pervertido, deslizando sua língua pelo canino, sentindo-o ligeiramente maior.

O cheiro de sua cria o instigava, aquele cheiro doce do sangue dele. Iria se aproveitar dos dois, come-los de todas as formas possíveis, drená-los até que desmaiassem naquele cômodo medonho que estavam.

Riu mais, acompanhando os gritos de dor que já se transformavam, pouco a pouco, em gritos de prazer. Olhava de um para outro, deliciando-se com a expressão de divertimento do mais novo e a de relutância de prazer do outro.

"— Eu sei que você não aprecia gentilezas, minha cria... " – Comentou entretido, com sua voz viril e provocante.

"— P-Pare!" – Gritou desesperado, mordendo agora os lábios com força para não dar o prazer do outro ouvir seus gritos.

"— Parou de gritar...?" – Murmurou Oroi, não satisfeito com aquilo. "— Se fizer isso perde a graça..."

"— Você é tão louco quanto ele!"

"— E se for...?" – Deu um pequeno passo a frente, voltando a dar chicotadas, uma atrás da outra. "— Este sou eu!"

"— Ahhh! Nhwnnmm! Pa-Ahhww-pare..."

"— Para mim, você está gemendo já..." – Revirou os olhos cor de jade, continuando a chicoteá-lo.

"— Pare." – Desta vez, quem falara isto fora Shisue.

"— Mestre...?" – O moreninho se afastou, mordendo de leve os lábios por medo de ter falado algo que não devia.

"— De joelhos." – Fora só o que disse, enquanto levantava-se.

Sorriu impiedoso, aproximando-se dos dois, primeiro fora para sua cria, olhando atentamente o estrago em suas costas. Nada de mais, já havia feito melhores. Tocou ali, notando um estremecer da parte dele.

Nestes últimos meses o havia treinado novamente a se excitar com qualquer tipo de dor, na primeira vez o trabalho levara anos, mas agora, bastaram alguns meses para notar este gemendo em demasia com seus carinhos brutos.

Terminou de rasgar as roupas dele, não se importando nem um pingo em arranhá-lo com suas unhas negras. Quando ele estava todo despido, contemplou a paisagem que era ver o sangue do próprio escorrendo por suas costas, molhando suas pernas, fazendo uma poça com tal cor vermelha em volta de si.

Sua mão vagou pelo corpo ensanguentado, pousando em seu quadril, apertando-o com força.

"— Um dia... Ainda perderá o interesse em mim..." – Se virou como podia, cuspindo no rosto do mais velho.

"— Quando cumprir sua função, morrerá." – Avisou-o frio, limpando seu rosto com a outra mão.

"— Melhor morto, do que em tuas mãos." – Estreitou o olhar, fitando-o com asco.

"— Não é o que essa parte sua diz..."

A mão na cintura deste rodeou-o, deparando-se com o membro dele já completamente ereto. Fechou com força sua mão ali, escutando um grito de dor e deleite pelo ato. Era tão simplesmente fácil controlar masoquistas.

Esfregou-se de encontro a ele, mostrando-lhe o nível que tinha ficado apenas por ter visto aquela brincadeira toda.

"— Você quer, não...?" – Indagou-lhe em seus ouvidos, da forma mais carnal que poderia.

"— Não!" – Vociferou, encolhendo-se na medida que conseguia.

"— Sério...?" – Começou a mover suas mãos, em um ritmo agonizante de tão dolorido.

"— A-Ahnnww... I-isso... Ahn... Dói..."

"— Você quer, não...?" – Voltou a indagar, forçando o volume preso em sua calça de encontro a aquelas nádegas sujas de sangue.

"— Não..."

"— E porque já está se remexendo em busca de mais contato?" – Ironizou.

"— Meu corpo age sozinho!" – Gritou, avermelhando-se por, de fato, estar fazendo isso. "— Você sabe que eu não desejo nada disto!"

"— Ouse..." – Afastou-se, largando ele. "— Levantar a voz novamente..." – Estreitou o olhar, com os negros mais sombrios ainda. "— Te arranco a língua como nas outras vezes..."

"— ..." – Ainda pensou em gritar algo, mas calou-se.

"— Gosta disto, não?"

Levou sua mão para as nádegas dele, não perdeu tempo, enfiou dois dedos sem o menor cuidado, sorrindo vitorioso pelo grito estridente de prazer dele.

"— Responda-me." – Enfiou-lhe o terceiro dedo, movendo-os fundo.

"— Eu... Annhhnww... Eu gosto sim Mestre..." – Disse enfim.

Fora então que o mais velho se afastou, satisfeito pelo que tinha ouvido, voltando sua atenção para o trançado que observava cada ação sua com as mãos vergonhosamente escondendo um volume que sabia que estava ali.

"— Oroi."

"— Sim, Mestre?" – Olhou fixamente para ele, meio ruborizado.

"— Gostou da diversão?" – Lambeu os lábios, de forma tão sedutora que talvez fosse impossível alguém fazer melhor que ele aquele gesto.

"— Eu..." – Engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio passar por seu corpo pela cena tão carnal que vira. "— Gostei sim, Mestre."

"— Tão obediente, diferente de certos vampirinhos que negam até a ultima hora..." – Sorriu macabro.

Andou a passos lentos ficando bem a sua frente, levando as suas mãos aos cabelos dele, puxando-o mais de encontro a si.

"— Faça." – Falou apenas isto.

Oroi respirou fundo olhando disfarçadamente em direção a cria dele ali, trincou de leve os dentes com um certo ciúme pelo que aquele homem a sua frente tinha feito com ele. Gostaria tanto de estar acorrentado naquela parede, sendo o seu sangue a escorrer pelo chão de forma aterrorizante para uns.

Seu olhar jade voltou-se logo para o mais velho, sabia muito bem o que fazer e, de fato, desejava isso há muito tempo já. Não só isso, mas por hora lhe bastava e muito o que iria fazer.

Lambeu os lábios de forma acanhada, mas era apenas um jogo seu, sabia que o mais velho gostava, e não teve mais duvidas quando viu Vectorius. Shisue era bem pedófilo. Outros servos dele pelo castelo demonstravam isso.

Todos jovens, com a idade de quinze a dezessete, e os que duravam mais vivos eram os de olhos verdes, não importando o sexo. Com exceções de alguns, como Vitor que parecia ser mais velho e com o corpo mais desenvolvido, já de um adulto.

Nunca soube o porquê de aquele loiro estar ali, suspeitava que talvez ele fora seu 'favorito' por alguns anos, ou apenas quis alguém para perturbar depois que Vectorius fugiu.

Só sabia uma coisa, que era lei universal naquele castelo...

Se não tiver utilidades, morre.

"— Vai ficar refletindo mesmo, minha criança?" – Reclamou um já impaciente Shisue, dando um tapa no rosto do menor. "— Mandei fazer."

"— De-desculpe Mestre..." – Pediu, levando a mão ao rosto massageando o local, ao mesmo tempo que escondia um sorriso prazeroso que dava.

Estava com saudades dos 'carinhos' dele.

Respirou fundo novamente, guiando suas mãos para o mais velho, tocando de leve no tecido negro da calça que este usava, apertando suas coxas com real saudade. Mas não se demorou muito ali, logo as subiu, deparando-se com o cós.

Abriu-a logo de forma ligeira, abaixando-a junto com sua roupa de baixo, não podendo ocultar um sorriso radiante ao se deparar com o que desejou tanto nos últimos meses. Guiou suas mãos para ali, segurando com ambas, olhando agora para cima, para o rosto do mais velho.

"— Mestre..." – Chamou-o com a voz dengosa, sorrindo de forma sapeca até. "— Te amo..."

Estremeceu de leve ao sentir as mãos firmes dele em seu cabelo, segurando-o com força mais que a necessária, além daquele negrume fitando-o fixamente, de forma altiva e imponente.

Sabia que ele nunca responderia o que sentia da mesma forma, mas também nunca o ouviu mandando que parasse de dizer tal coisa, se Shisue Abyssinian não se importava, iria continuar.

Continuaria até a pessoa que ama o matasse.

"— Vocês dois são loucos, se merecem..." – Zombou Vectorius, acalmando sua respiração, virando-se um pouco para ver eles. "— O sádico mais velho e o masoquista mais novo... Tão clichê..." – Zombou novamente.

"— Quem aqui você está chamando de masoquista?" – Enraiveceu-se novamente o menor, nem notando que cravara suas unhas com força no membro do mais velho.

"— Hnm..." – Não teve nem como o Puro Sangue reprimir seu gemido.

Oroi engoliu em seco, notando o que tinha feito, nunca tinha se atrevido a tanto, mas depois daquele gemido ficou sem ações. Assim como Vectorius, que realmente não estava acreditando que ouvira seu Mestre gemer ao sentir dor.

Não sabia se desculpava-se ou se até mesmo continuava, era um território difícil aquele, realmente conviver com o mais velho era algo que requer ações bem planejadas, nada de descuidos ou coisas feitas ao acaso.

Entretanto acalmou-se internamente, sentindo a mão dele em seu rosto, inclinando-o de leve para cima. Sua surpresa fora tanta ao receber um beijo dele que ficou até sem retribuir, somente sentindo a língua quente e úmida vasculhar cada ponto de sua boca, de forma faminta e dominadora.

Como sempre.

Quando sua boca fora liberta, ofegava baixinho, desejando-o mais ainda por aquele ato, viu este se endireitar e se afastar voltando a andar em direção a sua cria. Abaixou o rosto, com medo de que não o tivesse agradado no fim.

Shisue andou lento para Vectorius novamente, o abraçando por trás, cravando logo suas unhas no peito deste.

"— Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito?" – Sussurrou-lhe em seus ouvidos, com a voz rouca e baixa, só para este escutar.

"— O que devo-... Hnm..." – Calou-se um pouco, arrepiando-se ao sentir o membro dele de encontro a si. "— O que devo fazer para perder minha utilidade?" – Indagou-lhe por fim, controlando sua ânsia de querer mais contato.

Sentia-se um inútil, mas sabia que seu Mestre tinha achado uma utilidade para si, só não sabia qual era. Odiava-se por isso, já tinha mais de trezentos anos, no entanto só de sentir-se preso naquele lugar sentia-se um garotinho de dezessete.

Respirou aliviado, realmente aliviado, quando o Puro Sangue se afastou, mas logo franziu o cenho ao vê-lo encostar-se na parede, bem ao seu lado. Estava na cara que ele iria aprontar algo.

Entretanto, notou uma coisa estranhamente perturbadora, seu Mestre, estava de certa forma gentil. Não pelo fato dele estar sendo cuidadoso, isso nunca. Mas sim, que em horas como essa já estaria com uma perna em um canto, os dedos em outra e com o corpo sendo violado do modo mais bruto que alguém poderia imaginar.

Estranhava o fato até do cabo cheio de pequenos espinhos já não ter sido enfiado em si logo. Já o havia sentido outras vezes e doía por demais, chegava até a implorar para que o mais velho o possuísse.

"— Minha criança... Termine o que começou."

O menor se levantou, dando os poucos passos para perto dele novamente, olhando com raiva para o de cabelos prateados. Sabia que sua raiva seria só momentânea, ele não tinha feito nada de mais, possivelmente estivesse só transtornado por algum castigo que seu Mestre haveria de ter dado.

Só parou de andar quando ficou novamente de frente para o mais velho, seu olhar esverdeado percorreu cada centímetro daquele corpo. Entre todos os castigos, entre todas a punições que recebera, a mais crítica que teve foi ficar sem ver aquele ser.

Os meses que se passaram foram muito cruéis, o fizeram ver claramente o quão era dependente dele. Submetia-se por querer, por desejar. Entregava-se com gosto, com desejo. Seguindo as ordens dele, só dele.

Escolhera viver assim.

Ajoelhou-se a sua frente, abaixando a cabeça em um ato de lealdade. Mas logo fitando-o intensamente. Não era um escravo, era um servo, tinha suas próprias vontades, mesmo que estas fossem limitadas.

Acabou por lamber o lábio inferior, de uma forma quase cúmplice a ele, lhe mostrando um sorriso quase tão sádico quanto o do mais velho. Abriu bem a boca, só que em vez de abocanhar aquele membro, o que fez foi morder com força a coxa dele. Em uma mordida bruta, fincando-lhe as presas.

" _Loucos..._" – Pensou Vectorius, encolhendo-se um pouco, na medida do possível.

Não via aquilo, preferira virar o rosto, mas infelizmente seus sentidos captavam o cheiro forte de sangue puro no ar. Já estava a sentir náuseas daquilo, mas estava acorrentado a aquela parede.

Por sorte os ferimentos já estavam começando a cicatrizar, lentamente, mas estavam. Tentava focar sua mente em qualquer coisa, qualquer assunto para o distrair daquilo que acontecia ao seu lado.

Logo viu que não conseguiria tal coisa, fechou os olhos com força sentindo a mão de seu Mestre segurar em seus cabelos, puxando-o, obrigando que olhasse aquilo.

"— Não me faça ordenar, Vectorius..." – A voz do mais velho soou impaciente, puxando o cabelo do outro.

O de cabelos prateados teve que abrir os olhos, era melhor obedecer antes que ele de fato ordenasse algo, poderia até sobrar castigos para a loira. Abriu lentamente, focando-se naquele ato imundo, enojando-se pelos movimentos de cabeça que o mais novo fazia no mais velho.

"— É tão bela essa obediência cega dele..." – Voltou a falar, levando suas duas mãos ao cabelo de Oroi, obrigando-o a ir mais rápido com aquilo.

" _Bela...?_" – Vectorius arqueou a sobrancelha, ponderando o poder daquela palavra saindo da boca daquele ser. "— Ele é... Belo...?" – Acabou por perguntar.

"— Hn... Ciúmes minha cria?" – Desviou seu olhar negro para este, sorrindo cinicamente, achando algo divertido a se fazer. "— Sim, ele é belo... A obediência dele me encanta." – Murmurou, puxando os cabelos do menor para que parasse com aquilo.

"— Então fique com ele. Me esqueça." – Pediu, olhando de um a outro. "— O que tanto quer de mim afinal?"

"— Tudo." – Disse seco, frio.

"— Só terá meu corpo, e nada mais." – Cuspiu neste.

Logo Vectorius notou que tinha provocado além do permitido o mais velho. Viu este dar um chute em Oroi, para que este fosse para longe. Encolhia-se de medo, não sabendo o que aguardar.

"— Acho que a Lucy vai gostar de vê-lo sendo abusado novamente... Oroi vá buscá-la."

Os dois de olhos verdes se arrepiaram, pensando na cena.

"— Mestre... A-... A senhorita Lucy está abalada..." – Argumentou Oroi, ajeitando-se e indo em direção ao mais velho. "— Temo que mais um choque deste seu corpo não resista."

"— Pedi sua opinião?" – Levou a mão ao pescoço deste, sufocando-o. "— Traga Lucy."

"—Pare Mestre! Eu o obedeço! Faço o que o senhor quiser..." – Gritou Vectorius, não conseguindo controlar umas lágrimas que saiam de seu rosto. "— Não faça quem eu amo sofrer mais..."

Shisue olhou bem para sua cria, com os olhos estreitos, tal qual um felino, largando o pescoço de Oroi. Caminhou lento pelo cômodo, com uma notável aura de raiva o rodeando. Andou até onde tinham algumas espadas em uma mesa, olhou para uma qualquer e a apegou.

"— Porque devo fazer tal coisa?" – Segurou firme o cabo da arma. "— Porque vocês dois defendem tanto aquela morta?"

"— Eu a amo!" – Esbravejou o que estava acorrentado.

"—... Ela é... Minha amiga..." – Murmurou baixinho Oroi, não sabendo onde o mais velho queria chegar com tanta provocação.

"— Tolice os dois... Principalmente você Oroi." – Olhou para a lâmina da espada, andando lento até o moreninho. "— Você me pertence... Sua alma, seu corpo e seu coração. "

Apesar das palavras terem saído em um tom frio e sem emoção algum, o moreninho alegrou-se internamente, sabia estar cativo pelas mãos daquele Puro Sangue e isso era por demasia ótimo a seu ver.

Abaixou a cabeça, ocultando um sorriso amoroso nos lábios, levou suas mãos para frente ocultando o nível que já estava de excitação por tudo aquilo. Mas logo sentiu a lamina em seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar em direção ao seu Mestre.

"— Gostas do fato de que eu esteja te dando atenção e não a minha bela cria?" – Pronunciou-se Shisue novamente, forçando a ponta da espada de encontro ao pescoço dele, vendo um fino filete de sangue descer.

"— Estaria a mentir se dissesse que não gosto de ser o centro de tuas atenções, meu Mestre."

"— Então me queres como tua exclusividade?" – Gracejou, forçando mais a lamina.

"— ... Q-quero..." – Teve dificuldades de responder, mas não mentiu para o mais velho.

"— Sente-se onde eu estava antes e aguarde." – Disse por fim, afastando-se do menor.

O mais velho afastou-se do trançado, rumando com passos curtos em direção a sua cria, que apenas observava a tudo que faziam. Parou de andar ao lado dele, tocando nos fios prateados que eram aquele manto cobrindo suas costas.

"— Era assim que deveria se portar, Vectorius..."

"— Não sou um cão para rastejar atrás de ti." – Bufou de raiva, já estava cansado daquela demora toda. "— Faça algo logo, isso já está ficando chato. Se quer se divertir vá usar o outro ali."

"— Impaciente como sempre... Sei que estás necessitado. " – Riu baixinho.

Não ficou por muito ali, fora para as costas dele, olhando o sangue que manchava-as. Riu alto antes de enfiar com força a espada que tinha, nas costas dele, perfurando o estômago.

O grito de dor ecoou por todo o cômodo, algo completamente sofrido, agoniado. Este grito atiçou ainda mais o Puro Sangue, que ficou a puxar e fincar a lamina nas costas dele, perfurando-lhe todo.

Só parou quando viu este golfar uma grande quantidade de sangue e ficar meio inconsciente. Aquilo estava longe de acabar. Definitivamente estava.

De modo demorado soltou-lhe os pulsos, vendo-o cair no chão meio inconsciente, levando logo as mãos aos ferimentos que possuía. Riu mais alto, de forma cínica, e insana, chutando sua cria no chão.

"— Estais tão inútil agora Vectorius, que nem se curar como fazia antes consegues mais."

"— Posso ser-..." – Parou de falar para cuspir sangue. "—... Inútil, mas... Te-tenho mais importância que... Todos para ti." – Sorriu triunfante, mostrando-lhe os dentes vermelhos pelo próprio sangue.

"— Verme insolente..."

Vectorius arrependeu-se novamente de ter cutucado a onça com vara curta, mas era de sua personalidade, não queria nada daquele ser, preferia até morrer a ser um servo no qual era usado de todas as formas.

Sentiu a mão dele em seu pescoço, apertando-o tanto que ouvia uns barulhos de algo quebrando, mas não conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para saber o que de fato seria esse som.

"— Só por causa destes teus olhos e de tua utilidade..." – Murmurou raivoso, jogando-o no chão com força, sorrindo ao escutar o barulho alto da cabeça dele batendo no piso. "— ...Viraste minha diversão."

O mais velho abaixou-se ao lado de sua cria, levando sua mão ao olho dele. Riu insanamente ao escutar o grito de dor ao forçar seus dedos no olho verde, arrancando-o da órbita.

Puxou-o todo, escutando mais gritos, e notando Vectorius levar a mão à face, tampando a vista, gritando desesperadamente.

"— Este verde é tão belo..." – Comentou pausadamente, segurando o olho entre os dedos, analisando a coloração da íris.

Lambeu os lábios de forma carnal, olhando bem para aquilo em mãos, ignorando os gritos e remexer do outro desesperado no chão.

Aquela coloração esverdeada, em um brilhante esmeralda era tão bela a seu ver, por causa destes olhos, destes belos olhos que aguardara por tanto tempo aparecer outro igual que o encantasse.

Mas, por sorte, muita sorte até, seu plano pode ser agilizado alguns séculos por causa daquele garoto no chão chorando e gritando de dor. Afinal, só descobrira a utilidade real dele quando o viu matar Lucy, quando notou aqueles cabelos e olhos mudarem de cor.

Esticou a língua, lambendo aquele olho ensanguentado, limpando-o para que pudesse ver melhor aquele tom belo, acabando por beijar o globo ocular.

Oroi estava tenso na cadeira vendo aquela cena. Por mais que seu Mestre lhe torturasse, nunca chegou a aquele limite e isto estava lhe intrigando. Não entendia qual seria a utilidade de Vectorius, já que este parecia ser um vampiro como qualquer outro.

Era algo intrigante, que o fazia refletir, mas ver o Puro Sangue brincar com aquele olho e esmigalhar na mão depois, fez um arrepio subir sua espinha. Jogando e tirando qualquer pensamento de sua mente.

Olhava atento para tudo, sentado na cadeira, com as mãos no colo segurando o tecido da calça, vez ou outra remexia uma perna de encontro a outra agoniando-se pela tortura que o mais velho havia imposto.

Só observá-lo e não poder tocar, ficar quieto em um canto vendo os carinhos que deveriam ser direcionados para si indo para outra pessoa, outro ser. Aquilo era agonizante, mas observava tudo, quieto como lhe fora ordenado.

Sabia que sua hora iria chegar, sabia que seu Mestre não iria o recusar mais, já que não tinha feito nada errado. Por este fato ficava quieto, quase rasgando sua calça pela força que segurava-se a estas.

Ou teria feito e não se recordava de tal fato. Só se ele lhe castigasse por não ter trazido a garota a este lugar para que visse tudo aquilo. No entanto algo lhe dizia que seu Mestre nem se importou com aquilo.

Via vez ou outra o olhar negro vir em sua direção, e este estreitar-se como se sorrisse pela obediência que estava tendo. Corava fracamente quando ele fazia isso. Tudo naquele ser o fascinava, de uma forma tão grande que não sabia como explicar. E nem queria.

Já Vectorius, este debatia-se, chorava, gritava. Mas já estava em um estado de dor tão grande que tudo havia se fundido, e pareciam desaparecer até. Como se a bem vinda morte estivesse ao seu encalço. Aos poucos parou de gritar, ficando fraco e mais fraco pela quantidade de sangue que saía de seu olho e de sua barriga.

"— Não adianta tentar morrer... Sabes que não permito tal coisa." – Gracejou Shisue, observando a gosma que tinha em suas mãos, o ex-olho verde.

Riu mais, olhando para a espada, por um instante pensou em pegá-la novamente. No entanto, como suas mãos já estavam sujas, melhor se divertir de outra forma. Ajeitou-o para que ficasse de barriga para cima, podendo observar todo o corpo daquele ser.

"— Ordeno que fiques com as mãos no chão e não as tire até segunda ordem." – Falou frio, em um tom imperioso, uma ordem clara que nenhuma cria poderia recusar.

Sorriu de canto, ao vê-lo fazer o que tinha ordenado, abrindo os braços e deixando-os ali. Sentou-se em cima do peito deste, ficando a olhar aquela face em dor, aquele buraco que tinha feito por causa do olho removido se remexer, como se tentasse criar um novo.

Entretanto sabia que ele não tinha força para tanto no momento. Abaixou-se, lambendo a face cândida que estava com um lado todo ensanguentado. Demorou-se ali, deslizando sua língua tal como uma serpente, recolhendo com gosto aquele líquido.

Terminou por lamber a pálpebra daquele olho agora fechado, fazendo assim a quantidade de sangue diminuir. Por hora aquilo lhe bastava. Seu alvo agora seria outro lugar.

Deslizou pelo corpo dele, descendo, abrindo as pernas dele e ficando entre elas. Não teve um pingo de espanto ao notá-lo excitado com toda aquela dor. Afinal, sabia muito bem quem era que o tinha treinado durante anos.

Abriu mais as pernas dele, escutando um gemido agora bem diferente, como se soubesse o que iria vir e gemesse só por este fato. Um gemido de antecipação, de prazer.

"— Tão ganancioso que és..."

Levou sua mão lentamente a aquele membro, acariciando-o com uma leveza ímpar, percebendo que mesmo com todos aqueles ferimentos, mesmo com toda aquela dor, o prazer vinha primeiro para aquele ser.

Tão perfeitamente 'treinado' ele fora.

"— Sai... Hnn... D-daí..." – Pediu Vectorius, com uma voz chorosa, mas podia-se notar o tom de desejo nela.

Shisue respirou fundo, contendo seu riso a pequena tentativa de fala dele. Apenas fez o que queria, abaixou sua cabeça ali, dando uma carnal lambida e sentindo-o estremecer, faltava pouco logo ele não aguentaria tudo aquilo.

Tirou suas mãos de onde estavam, vagando-as para a barriga ainda com furos a sair cada vez menos sangue. Era pouco, queria ver mais agonia naquele ser, mais dor e por consequência mais prazer.

Abriu sua boca, tragando aquele membro todo, ao que os dedos de suas mãos encontravam uns buracos que ainda tinha, forçando-os e rasgando, chegando a abrir a barriga do meio-vampiro.

Vectorius gritou, urrou, desesperou-se completamente pela dor que seu Mestre estava lhe dando, mas também, acabou por gozar na boca dele sentindo exatamente essa dor. Gritara tanto que sua garganta ficou seca, que sua voz mal saia agora.

Gritou até desmaiar.

"— Já! Que apressado..." – Reclamou contrariado o mais velho, após engolir o prazer de sua cria. "— Mal te toquei..." – Zombou, ainda a forçar os dedos, vendo o interior dele.

Os olhos negros brilharam ao ver o intestino dele aparecer, aquela coloração vermelha viva, aquele remexer convulsivo ali dentro. Era simplesmente belo tudo aquilo, um escarlate forte, como um lago vermelho de sangue que rodeava sua cria de forma mórbida.

Lambeu lentamente um a um seus dedos sujos, vendo o sangue escorrer mais e mais, aquele belo ser imóvel, emoldurado pelo vermelho. Fora então que sua visão focou-se no menor, em seu servo.

Sorriu insanamente, mostrando-lhe os dentes vermelhos pelo sangue, satisfeito por vê-lo remexer uma perna de encontro a outra. Não precisava ser um adivinho para saber que ele estaria excitado com tudo aquilo.

Estava a 'treinar' Oroi de uma forma diferente, este teria sua utilidade mais adiante, mesmo não podendo controlá-lo por completo, como se faz a uma cria, estava bem satisfeito com sua obediência.

Quando terminou de limpar suas mãos, voltou sua atenção para Vectorius, este lá, no chão, com os belos cabelos todos vermelhos por causa do próprio sangue. Seria tão mais fácil se aquela criança aceitasse seu sangue de bom grado.

No entanto era isso que chamava a atenção naquele garoto, isto que fazia-o cumprir seus planos lentamente, podendo-os apreciar em demasia. Logo levantou-se, ficando em pé ao lado deste, pisando no sangue do chão.

Não demorou em cortar o próprio pulso com as garras, fazendo uma quantidade absurda de sangue jorrar.

Deixou o líquido pecaminoso cair no abdômen dele, onde tinha o rasgado todo. Revirou os olhos em descaso ao ver, por instinto, que o corpo imóvel absorvia todo o sangue puro que aparecia ali. Fazendo o ferimento fechar rapidamente.

Continuou com o braço jorrando sangue em um grosso filete, andando agora para o lado da cabeça. Abaixou-se, usando o polegar da outra mão para abrir a pálpebra do olho retirado, deixando que seu sangue preenchesse a cavidade.

Só faltava mais algo.

Mordera com força o próprio pulso, sugando uma quantidade grande de sangue, deixando-o em sua boca. Em um instante o ferimento que tinha feito em si mesmo havia cicatrizado. Era só desejar que tal coisa ocorria.

Levou em seguida a mão ao cabelo prateado, puxando-o um pouco para cima, ao que a outra quase chegou a deslocar o maxilar ao movê-lo para baixo. Abaixou-se ali, dando um beijo naqueles lábios quase sem vida agora.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não adiantava impor seu sangue a força para torná-lo um vampiro Nobre. Para tal fato ocorrer ambas as partem teriam que estar de acordo. E estranhamente seu sangue nunca o deixava com os cabelos e as íris com cor diferente.

Passou todo o sangue, beijando depois os lábios dele, sentindo este nem colaborar já que estava desmaiado ainda. Mas mesmo assim, abusava daquela boca, tragando-a toda, mordendo com seus caninos.

Afastou-se só quando quis, largando o corpo dele onde estava.

"— Oroi..." – Chamou por este, olhando na direção que o menor estava.

"— Sim Mestre?" – Sorriu meio sem graça, segurando com força a calça novamente. "— Desejas algo de mim?"

"— Levante-se."

"— Claro Mestre..."

Não demorou nem um instante, abaixou a cabeça em sinal de reverência e levantou-se, mas quando ergueu esta, quase caiu de susto na cadeira novamente. Seu Mestre, seu dono, estava bem a sua frente, se movera do lado de Vectorius em questão de milésimos de segundos.

O menor ficou apreensivo por uns instantes, e de certa forma ansioso, olhando-o fixamente. Perguntava-se internamente se a dor que o outro vampiro sentiu ao ter tudo aquilo era tão boa assim para gozar sem que nem o mais velho tocasse direito.

"— Por que me olhas assim...?" – Indagou o Puro Sangue, passando as mãos pelos ombros do menor.

"— Porque seria um pecado ficar sem vê-lo meu Mestre. És o ser mais lindo que já vi."

"— Que cantada barata minha criança..." – Gracejou, rindo baixinho de forma nasalada.

"— O que preciso fazer para afirmar que minhas palavras são verdadeiras?"

"— Não precisa, eu sei que me olhas desta forma. A paixão pode cegar qualquer um..." – Murmurou ainda em tom de sarro, parando com as mãos nas mãos dele.

"— Não é paixão, é amor." – Olhou-o mais fixamente, querendo demonstrar no olhar jade a veracidade de suas palavras.

"— És uma criança mesmo..."

O mais velho respirou fundo, pensando no que faria com o menor a sua frente agora, mas logo sorriu de lado, pegando mais firme a mão dele e jogando-o na parede ali. Pode ver de relance o sorriso satisfeito que este dera ao fazer isso, ao chocar-se contra as pedras.

Andou rápido pela sala, passando por cima de Vectorius e indo para a estante onde tinha várias coisas de tortura. Olhou com interesse para cada uma daquelas, acabando por pegar um bando de pinos de ferro, grossos e longos.

"— Mestre... O que irás fazer comigo...?"

A pergunta veio baixa, em um tom pervertido do menor, que colocava as mãos na parede, empinando-se para o mais velho, não atrevia-se a ver o que este iria aprontar, ficava com a cabeça baixa, encostada a parede.

"— Ver quantos destes precisará para sentir uma dor tão grande que gozará com esta apenas..." – Respondeu-o, olhando para os pinos em mãos.

Pegou uma grande quantidade em mãos, sussurrando uma pequena magia que fez todos desaparecerem. Então voltou-se a andar pela sala, passando por cima do corpo estirado no chão.

Olhou bem para este, sabendo que sua cria ainda acordaria a tempo de uma diversão a mais, algo bem íntimo entre os três. Soltou um suspiro, olhando para o próprio membro, este parecia pedir uma atenção extra.

Ficou em dúvidas por um instante, queria provocar aquela criança ali em pé, empinada na parede, mas também necessitava de um alívio. Acabou decidindo-se logo, indo até o menor e puxando-o pela trança com força, jogando-o no chão.

"— Cuide disto para mim." – Avisou frio, apontando para o próprio membro.

O menor não pensou duas vezes antes de engatinhar para perto do seu Mestre, ficando ajoelhado a frente do mesmo. Já era a terceira vez que tentava fazer isso, por todas as vezes o mais velho o afastava por conta de Vectorius, mas este agora estava desmaiado.

Poderia ter enfim o que queria.

Sorriu, lambendo os lábios ao se ver diante daquele membro novamente. Respirou fundo abrindo a boca e engolindo o mesmo. Não demorando o começar com os movimentos com a cabeça.

Ia e vinha lentamente, tragando o máximo que podia, tentando aos poucos acolher mais daquilo em sua boca. Sabia que não era tão bom naquilo quanto Vitor era. Este de alguma forma conseguia satisfazer o mais velho sem muitas vezes precisar tirar a roupa para isso.

"— Pare de pensar em besteiras... Faça isso decentemente." – Reclamou, levando as mãos a cabeça dele, puxando-a mais para si.

Já estava impaciente, sua diversão maior não seria a boca dele, mas sim torturá-lo. De uma forma bem peculiar. Entretanto não podia negar que o que aquela criança estava fazendo era de muito bom proveito.

Puxou mais a cabeça deste em direção a si, movendo seus quadris para estocá-lo fundo, querendo ir o mais longe que podia. Só pensar nas atrocidades que ainda podia fazer com aqueles dois naquele cômodo fazia seu corpo estremecer.

Puxou-o mais ainda, notando este tentar recuar de súbito, riu baixinho por ter feito ele se engasgar, mas não se importou, continuou a segurar firme a cabeça dele no lugar, impondo os movimentos firmes e fortes.

Demorou-se um pouco ainda, ficando a estocá-lo firme, não dando chances para este a não ser acolher o máximo que podia daquele membro. Mas por fim acabou gozando, despejando fundo na boca quente e úmida daquela sua criança.

Gemeu baixo e rouco, parando aos poucos de estocá-lo, e empurrando-o com força, riu baixinho ao vê-lo tossir desenfreadamente levando a mão a garganta massageando um pouco esta.

"— Ainda tens muito a aprender..." – Criticou de forma cínica, lambendo os lábios.

"— Sim, Mestre..." – Respondeu-lhe, com a voz meio dolorida, recuperando-se aos poucos da brusquidão daquele ser.

"— Não enrole, volte para a parede, como estava antes."

Oroi sorriu, tossindo uma última vez e levantando-se, não demorando em fazer o que seu Mestre pedira, já até sabia qual seria o próximo pedido deste. Com certeza o mais velho o mandaria retirar as roupas.

"— Não vai ser preciso tirar as roupas..." – Avisou o Puro Sangue, se aproximando.

"— Me-mestre... O senhor lê mentes...?" – Indagou-o desconfiado.

"— Não sou uma fêmea para fazer tal coisa. Esta habilidade cabe as Chartreux."

"— Quem...?"

"— A Puro Sangue fêmeas..." – Revirou os olhos por ter que explicar até isso para o garoto.

"— Existem fêmeas...?"

"— Infelizmente sim..." – Bufou. "— E chega de explicação, não tenho cara de professor para fazer tal coisa. Apenas fique quieto."

Reclamou, fazendo em seguida um rápido movimento de mãos, transmutando alguns pinos que pegara outrora, alguns apenas, não todos. Segurou um dos pinos entre os dedos, com a extremidade mais grossa apoiada no polegar.

"— São grossos, mas com força entram na pele..." – Melodiou de forma sarcástica, contendo um sorriso duvidoso nos lábios.

Aproximou-se então do menor, ficando atrás deste, lambendo os lábios ao encostar a ponta do pino na coxa deste. Deu um rápido beijo naquela nuca e forçou o pino a perfurar-lhe a perna, segurando-o firme com a outra mão.

O trançado gritou alto de dor, mas esta, como sempre, estava tão mesclada ao prazer que não se poderia dizer que ele estava sofrendo. Por instinto o corpo tentou se desvencilhar daquilo tudo, mas só fazia ficar mais preso de encontro a parede.

Riu baixinho, deixando que lágrimas caíssem pelo rosto, ao sentir aquilo forçar tanto a ponto de rasgar a calça que usava, assim como adentrar em seu corpo em uma firme estocada.

Nesta hora o riso se transformou num grito, algo que ecoou pela sala, algo que fez uma corrente de prazer trespassar seu corpo. Agarrava-se como podia na parede daquela sala de tortura, sentindo uma dormência na perna que levara o pino.

"— Ma-mais..." – Pediu em tom choroso, agoniando-se pela demora de ações do outro.

"— Ganancioso..."

O que seguiu-se fora uma sequência de cenas de tortura angustiante, onde o mais velho enfiava mais e mais pinos no garoto, em diversos lugares, sempre dando pausas entre estes para escutar na voz chorosa deste a imploração por mais daquilo.

Só parou de fato quando os pinos acabaram, se afastou deste então, vendo-o escorregar para o chão tremendo de dor, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso nos lábios. Via a respiração deste ofegante e até desconfiava de algo.

Abaixou-se virando-o para si, vendo a confirmação de sua dúvida na calça úmida deste. O menor havia gozado e nem tocado nele havia. Riu alto, daquele fato, ficando a rasgar com as unhas negra as roupas deste, puxando-a para que transformasse tudo em farrapos.

"— Mestre... eu..." – Tentou falar Oroi, mas calou-se diante do olhar afiado como navalha dele.

"— Quer mais, não é?"

"— Sim..."

"— Não darei..." – Sorriu demoníaco ente ao abandono nos olhinhos verdes a observá-lo. "— Pensando bem, darei o que queres."

"— Sério Mestre?"

"— Vectorius... acorde." – A voz soou fria, sem ao menos olhar para este.

O ser que estava dormindo desmaiado ali se remexeu, de forma quase robótica, sentando-se e olhando para os dois. Os olhos estavam opacos, sem vida, mas o olho antes arrancado já estava normal.

"— Volte ao normal Vectorius." – Pronunciou-se novamente o mais velho.

"— Ahnnm..." – Fora a primeira coisa que o meio vampiro fez, gemer de dor por tudo, sendo liberto do transe que seu Mestre lhe colocara. "— Já está satisfeito então...?"

"— Não, muito pelo contrário, ainda nem senti vocês direito... Mas por hora seu papel será usar o Oroi."

"— Que!" – Falaram em coro os dois mais novos, se entreolhando.

"— Mestre eu... Não quero outro em mim... Só o senhor... Eu..."

"— 'Eu te amo' e blábláblá... Poupe-me deste sentimentalismo barato." – Gracejou o mais velho, levantando-se e indo para a cadeira, aproveitando no processo e retirando todas as roupas agora.

"— Eu não vou fazer nada com esse garoto louco! Não ouse pedir tal coisa." – Reclamou Vectorius. Levantando-se do chão.

"— Não quero ter que ordenar tal coisa..." – O olhar negro se estreitou, tal como um felino antes de atacar a presa. "— Quero ambos, juntos, fazendo isso..." – Terminou a frase por lamber os lábios.

"— Por favor meu Mestre, não me mande entregar-me a outro homem..." – Pediu Oroi, com lágrimas de verdade nos olhos, ignorando a dor dos pinos espalhados por seu corpo.

"— Eu não farei isso, nem com sua ordem meu corpo reagirá a esse ladrão de namoradas."

"— Não sou ladrão de namoradas." – Bufou o que era ofendido, levantando-se com custo, tirando os pinos de si aos poucos. "— Você que é um incompetente, acho que até o Vitor que é péssimo com mulheres notaria mais que você."

"— Não me associe a aquele loiro desgraçado! Se eu vê-lo novamente eu o mato por ter ousado morder meu Cain!"

"— Cain? Quem está falando do Cain? Estou falando da Lucy, a garota que te ama!"

"— Sei de que Lucy estamos falando, a que você estava dando em cima!"

Shisue apenas respirava fundo, já se irritando com aquele bate boca ali e nenhuma ação por parte destes. Não gostava de ter que repetir ordens, mas parecia que teria que fazer isso.

Bateu com força o pé no chão, fazendo este tremer perante a raiva na qual fez isso. Tendo assim a atenção daqueles dois.

"— Façam isso, ou irei me divertir com Lucy, a garota na qual estão falando tanto." – Reclamou.

Os dois de olhos verdes se entreolharam, engolido em seco. Ambos ali gostavam demais da loira para imaginar tal fato acontecendo. É claro, cada um gostava de um modo distinto.

O primeiro a se aproximar fora Vectorius, contendo as lágrimas de puro ódio nos olhos, chegando perto do que era até mais baixo que si e dando um beijo nos lábios dele. Aquilo era nojento, mas teriam que fazer para poder livrar a loirinha das garras daquele louco vil.

.

.

.

CONTINUA...

* * *

23/08/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Eu disse que o lado dos vilões ia ser mais 'quente'. No próximo cap terá a continuação disto. Como vocês notaram passaram alguns anos já, comecem a imaginar como que o Cain ficou neste meio tempo.

**Comentário da beta:** ASJFHNJHNFJNSFJNFSNG

*Internado num hospital, tomando sangue a mais de uma semana*

SxVxO *¬*

Ah, perdão pela demora para betar… Foi falta de net i^i

**By: Toynako**


	26. PM 26

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 26 _(ou 27, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

Os dois de olhos verdes se entreolharam, engolido em seco. Ambos ali gostavam demais da loira para imaginar tal fato acontecendo. É claro, cada um gostava de um modo distinto.

O primeiro a se aproximar fora Vectorius, contendo as lágrimas de puro ódio nos olhos, chegando perto do que era até mais baixo que si e dando um beijo nos lábios dele. Aquilo era nojento, mas teriam que fazer para poder livrar a loirinha das garras daquele louco vil.

"— Saia de perto de mim!" – Bradou Oroi, empurrando o outro. "— Não permito que me toque!"

"— Cale a boca, acha que faço isso por querer! É a minha Lucy que está em jogo!" – Rebateu no mesmo tom de voz, já cansado daquilo.

"— Se você tivesse realmente pensando nela, não teria sido besta de ter brigado quando teve a chance de vê-la!"

"— Sua criança desgraç-"

"— Chega." – Mandou o Puro Sangue interrompendo a fala de Vectorius, sentado na cadeira, já impaciente com aquilo. "— Não devo mandar novamente, não?" – A voz saia fria, sem emoções, da mesma forma que olhava-os como simples objetos para o satisfazer.

"— Mestre..." – Oroi murmurou baixinho, passando a costa da mão nos lábios beijados pelo outro. "— Entenda... Sou seu."

"— Por isto, posso usá-lo como bem entender. Não passas de um servo usado para me satisfazer, que por sorte tem uma utilidade além de ser 'usado'."

O moreninho abaixou a cabeça, contendo valentemente as lágrimas, sentindo asco de si por ter que se entregar a outro. Apenas fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, focando-se em tudo que aquele vampiro havia lhe dito.

Era verdade, sabia.

E por saber devia obedecer.

"— Vectorius..." – Mordeu de leve os lábios, antes de terminar a frase, olhando fixamente para o verde do olho deste. "— Estou a sua... Disposição." – Disse por fim.

Se tudo aquilo iria gerar prazer ao seu Mestre, aceitaria.

"— Que nojento... Acho impossível me animar com um ser tão baixo e submisso quanto tu."

"— Por favor... Não quero mais discutir..." – Apenas inclinou o rosto para o lado, com um sorriso meio vazio. "— A ordem de meu Mestre vem em primeiro lugar."

"— És um tolo..." – Sibilou baixinho, voltando a se aproximar, tocando no rosto dele, ainda com repulsa. "— Serias mais feliz se morresse. Podes muito bem fazer tal coisa."

"— Não posso." – Riu baixinho, dando um tapa na mão dele. "— Minha vida pertence a alguém, vivo por esta pessoa, existo apenas por ele. Por este amor unilateral."

"— ..."

"— Não entende?" – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "— Não ama a senhorita Lucy desta forma? Não desejaria morrer em seu lugar, viver só por ela?"

"— ..." – Ficou mudo novamente.

"— Vectorius... Realmente a ama!" – Arregalou o olhar, surpreso por tudo indicar que o outro não a amava da mesma forma que ela o amava.

"— Não seja besta! Eu a amo! Só amo ela... Só a ela... Por isso... Por isso..."

"— Por isso vão parar de frescura e começar logo a 'ação'... " – Reclamou o mais velho, já cansado de todo aquele drama.

"— Nunca entenderia, meu Mestre..." – Balbuciou Vectorius.

"— Não?" – Riu alto. "— Você, minha cria, ama uma utopia. E você, minha criança, ama um monstro vil."

"— O senhor não é sempre um monstro..." – Sorriu de lado Oroi, olhando de canto de olho para este.

"— E uma utopia pode se tornar realidade." – Sorriu também a cria do mais velho, rindo baixinho em seguida.

"— Bravo, bravo..." – Bateu palmas lentamente, fazendo o som ecoar pelo lugar. "— Agora, chega desta brincadeira. Oroi, torture-o até que este se anime para fazer o que tem que ser feito."

"— Sim, meu Mestre." – Este virou-se rapidamente para o mais velho, curvando-se e voltando para Vectorius.

O trançado nada mais disse, apenas andou lento pelo cômodo, desfilando para que seu Mestre pudesse o ver com perfeição, só parando em frente a mesa com os itens de tortura. Precisava usar algo novo no outro.

Os olhinhos verdes jade vagaram pela mesa com real admiração, havia tanta coisa deliciosa ali a seu ver, tanta coisa que adorava sentir em seu corpo. Tantos tipos diferentes de dor e prazer reunidos em uma única sala.

Vagando o olhar por ali achou uma linha fina, um fio de aço. Pegou aquilo rapidamente, olhando a cor prateada que possuía, em seguida olhou para cima sorrindo pervertido ao ver ganchos no teto.

"— Já lhe darei a dor que precisas Vectorius." – Avisou-o, vendo este encostado na parede, como se ignorasse o que iria fazer.

Com o fio em mãos fora para onde tinha os ganchos, só que infelizmente era alto demais o teto. Seria simples resolver aquilo, era só fazer como o Puro Sangue fazia, usar magia para passar o fio pelo gancho.

Simples. Porém era um iniciante ainda, e coisas 'fúteis' como estas, estava deixando de lado para focar-se só no essencial para poder ajudar seu Mestre caso este precisasse. Acabou por olhar para este com um sorriso nos lábios e mostrando o fio para ele.

"— Mestre poderia, por favor, passar o fio lá em cima?" – Pediu-o.

Este apenas deu um sorriso cúmplice, murmurando algo baixo e movendo as mãos, para no instante seguinte a ponta do fio ganhar vida própria. Esta deslizou pelo menor, cortando-o um pouco ao descer, serpenteando pelo chão e subindo pela parede.

Todo o trajeto não demorou muitos segundos, pois logo o fio de aço passou pelo aro do gancho e desceu, pousando na mão do que tinha saído inicialmente.

Oroi apenas sorriu, chamando Vectorius com o dedo. Estava bem lógico que o meio vampiro só estava colaborando por medo de perder a amada, por isto andou até onde o outro estava, já estendendo as mãos juntas para ele.

"— Ohhh... Então sabia o que eu faria..." – Zombou o menor.

"— Isso não passa de uma brincadeira de criança... Trate de fazer decentemente." – Retrucou no mesmo tom.

"— Não se preocupe, sentirá bastante dor."

"— Assim espero." – Desafiou-o com os lábios lentamente formando um sorriso de deboche.

O sorriso continuou nos lábios do de cabelo prateados, enquanto sentia o fio ser amarrado em seus pulsos com força, a ponto de os ferir. Não se importava mais com a dor, nem com o que teria que fazer, desde que a garota ficasse livre do louco que era seu Mestre.

Ficava apenas a ver o sorrisinho no rosto daquele outro, sem entender o motivo de tamanha burrice que este fazia. Afinal, ninguém em sã consciência ficaria com Shisue Abyssinian por livre e espontânea vontade.

Quando notou que já estava bem preso afastou suas mãos, apontando com a cabeça para uma manivela na parede. Não queria mais enrolações, era só terminar aquilo e sair dali o quanto antes, dormir um pouco se lhe fosse permitido e ir ver a garota finalmente.

"— Você não é divertido..." – Murmurou Oroi, andando para a manivela.

"— Não tenho porque ser divertido neste lugar. Não passo de uma ferramenta, cujo nem o motivo de utilidade real sei."

"— Eu... Eu também não sei o meu." – Comentou meio sem jeito.

Naquele castelo ninguém sabia qual era sua real utilidade, os servos sabiam que assim que tal coisa misteriosa fosse cumprida suas vidas se findariam. E esse era um pavor geral de todos.

Exceto para o trançado, que aguardava contentamente o dia que realmente seria de suma utilidade para seu Mestre. Não importavam as consequências de ter conseguido isso. Apenas aguardava.

O menor respirou fundo, indo até a manivela e rodando esta, vendo o outro vampiro ser erguido por conta disto. Focou seu olhar para os pulsos deste, aquele fio fino de material cortante estava de fato dilacerando a pele dele, criando mais cortes, onde o sangue escorria abundantemente pelos braços.

"— Rápido... Chega de demoras..." – Reclamou de cabeça baixa, deixando que um manto prateado e vermelho -por conta do sangue sujando- caísse para frente.

Aquilo era nefasto, horrível, e de fato aquela era sua vida -ou morte, tanto faz- e não tinha e nem podia fugir mais desta. Da última vez havia conseguido, por ajuda de Luna e de seu 'pai'. Mas sabia que desta vez ninguém poderia o ajudar.

A elfa devia estar enraivecida por ter largado ela e ido para os braços de Lucy, ainda mais por ela sempre ter tido um ciúme enorme da loira. Mesmo que tenha dito para a Luna que nunca gostou de fato dela, e só estava junto por necessidade do corpo.

Energias élficas são boas. Não tanto quanto as malignas, mas davam para o gasto.

Quanto ao outro, este até poderia ter forças para o tirar novamente do inferno que vivia. Mas sabia o quão louco o mesmo era, seria algo como trocar meia dúzia por seis.

Não restava ninguém, ninguém viria o salvar.

Nem mesmo Cain.

Talvez este, somente este tentaria vir salva-lo. Mas era burrada demais um príncipe herdeiro comprar briga com um vampiro louco só por conta de um amigo. Nunca que sua vida valeria mais do que as milhares do lugar de onde ele veio.

"— ... Isso está perdendo a graça..." – Murmurou este baixinho.

Sua vida era de seu Mestre, por conta disso não poderia findar com ela. No início havia tentado várias vezes isso, mas só o que conseguia era ser torturado mais, já que era uma 'cria' dele, e nada poderia mudar tal fato.

Olhou então escárnio para seu Mestre sentado naquela cadeira a apreciar a tudo. Maldito Puro Sangue era aquele, vivia a tramar e ninguém sabia o que tanto ele queria.

Seus pensamentos foram mudados de foco quando sentiu uma chicotada nas costas, desferida pelo menor. Não era daquele jeito que gostava, era fraco demais, sem força aquilo mal o animava.

Teria que esperar sua pele ser toda dilacerada para ver se conseguia fazer o que seu Mestre queria com aquele servo inútil e ladrão de namoradas.

-x.X.x-

Dentre os daquela tripulação, o que mais mudara fora o jovem príncipe, não só fisicamente, mas também mentalmente. A vida e as lutas frequentes em um navio pirata fizeram-no amadurecer muito nestes últimos anos.

Da mesma forma como infelizmente deixaram-no mais fraco com relação ao íncubo. Cain quase nunca estava mais no controle do corpo que era seu por direito.

Não que Yami o estivesse expulsando, mas sim pelo próprio saber que o hospedeiro estava sobrecarregado de tanta energia maligna, mesmo que este não soubesse qual era a causa de tudo isso.

Antes quem cuidava deste excesso era o Veck que se alimentava constantemente, noite após noite, drenando sua energia e deixando por consequência o humano no domínio do corpo.

Mas agora... Este não estava perto.

Uma das mudanças mais visíveis era a aparência do príncipe. Antes eram roupas tão alinhadas, costuradas exclusivamente para ele e cujo tinha tanto cuidados com estas, agora vestia-se de qualquer forma. Usava a primeira coisa que via na frente.

No entanto, nem por isso o estava deixando feio, muito pelo contrário, aquele modo meio 'desleixado' de se vestir o estava deixando com um ar mais selvagem, tentador e incrivelmente mais erótico.

Mesmo que o dono do corpo não notasse tal coisa.

Tanto Cain quanto Yami agora estavam gostando de usar roupas folgadas, com um ou outro rasgo nestas, a camisa de mangas longas agora vivia com seus botões fora das casas, mostrando-lhe o tórax desnudo e já mais desenvolvido.

Os cabelos estavam levemente maiores e um tanto desalinhados, pois o moreno havia descoberto da pior forma que o loirinho não tinha dons para ser cabeleireiro. Por meses seus cabelos haviam ficado bem curtos e mal cortados.

Naquele tempo, a tripulação não se cansava de tanto debochar do corte que tinha por conta de Guille e só foram, de fato, parando de tirar sarro quando os meses passaram e os cabelos voltaram a crescer.

Mas agora, com eles quase no meio das costas, estavam deixando todos fascinados, e até admirados que com aquele corte horrível do loirinho transformou-se em algo tão bonito, como se emoldurasse o rosto dele, deixando-o exótico por causa daquelas inscrições no mesmo.

Era até uma sorte grande que Yami estivesse no controle daquele príncipe, pois os piratas daquele navio estavam todos de olho no corpo do jovem rapaz. O íncubo já havia cansado de criar confusões no lugar, por uma ou outra mão boba que sentia sobre o corpo que controlava.

Da mesma forma que Luna já quase perdeu alguns de seus homens por conta das vezes que eram jogados no mar, ou dos hematomas que ficavam nestes.

Nos últimos meses o demônio estava ficando extremamente possessivo com relação ao seu hospedeiro e um tanto mais zeloso por ele também. Achava que talvez fosse pelo fato de que Cain era o único que parasitou cujo realmente queria ajudá-lo.

Se bem que sua memória para com estes era um tanto turva e bagunçada, mal se lembrava de quando estava no corpo de Yumi, fazendo com que as lembranças se somassem em uma espécie de bolo onde não se sabia de qual era qual.

A única coisa que em todos eram iguais, era a forma como estes encaravam a maldição do trono. Para estes parecia que um monstro estava dentro de si e que tinha que o matar a todo custo, não importando a quem tinham que pedir ajuda para isso.

Com Cain era diferente, este estava presente quando descobriu sobre seu passado e por muitas vezes disse verdadeiramente - e sabia ser verdade mesmo - que o ajudaria. Por este fato controlava-se bem.

Uma das coisas que haviam feito bastante nesses anos, fora conversar, sabia decorado toda a vida do moreninho. Os acontecimentos mais marcantes para este, como a perda da mãe no parto da irmã, o jeito como todo mundo o tratava no reino - não que o tratassem mal, muito pelo contrario, era 'valorizado' demais por conta de ser o príncipe herdeiro- e também a morte do pai.

Dali em diante já sabia de tudo, pois estava sempre com este, acompanhava-o dês do momento que ele segurou aquela espada negra, e cortou-se um pouco com o cabo desta. Era neste mundo o ser que mais o conhecia.

Às vezes ficavam a conversar na proa do navio, sentados na beirada observando o mar, os marinheiros a princípio haviam estranhado um cara falando com ele mesmo, mas logo foram informados de tal dupla personalidade.

Estava até mais sociável, é claro, só com o moreninho. Se é que Cain ainda podia ser denominado assim. Já que estava mais alto que antes, não tanto, e com um porte físico mais avantajado. Nada muito exagerado, só que os músculos ficaram mais firmes.

Cain fora o que mais mudou naquela tripulação com toda certeza, em vista que Guille era um caçador, Nyha e Luna elfos e, alguns do barco, eram alguns outros seres.

Os dias e noites naquele navio eram cansativos e por diversas vezes traiçoeiros, faziam hospedeiro e parasita refletirem sobre diversas coisas, mas por algum motivo quase todas chegavam a um ponto em comum; Veck.

O príncipe já estava até assustado com a falta que sentia do amigo, nem de seu reino sentia tanta saudade assim. Era estranho - bem estranho -, mas chegava até a sonhar este. Aquele jeito frio do começo que logo se mostrou um grande amigo.

Quando sonhava com este, sentia seu peito doer assim que acordava. Já Yami, por dividir o mesmo sonho por obrigação, sentia era a falta do corpo do meio vampiro. Desejava deslizar seus dedos pela pele clara.

Tinha ganas de possuir por completo aquele ser imutável.

O demônio lembrava-se com perfeição da última vez que esteve com esse. O corpo levemente mais gélido junto ao seu, sendo prensado em uma das várias árvores da área. Os gemidos, os suspiros, os espasmos de puro prazer escapando por aquela boca que era constantemente beijada.

Suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo macio - como se pudesse provar seu sabor - indo para o sexo dele e torturando-o mais, até conseguir furtar-lhe o fruto proibido. Aquele doce pecado, provando-o em seguida. Não entendia como a 'pureza' de Cain tinha o deixado conseguir fazer aquilo. Mas desconfiava que havia acontecido algo que o vampiro não queria dizer.

Só que era torturante para si não conseguir tocar mais aquele ser, queria e faria-o ser sua primeira 'refeição', já que agora sabia ser um íncubos.

"— Ca- digo, Yaminho melhor ir jantar..." – Aconselhou Guille chegando perto deste.

O olhar intensamente ametista deslocou-se do mar para observar o loirinho, acabando por soltar um muxoxo por aquele caçador ter o incomodado. Pulou da borda do navio onde estava sentado, para pousar na proa, cruzando logo os braços e olhando sério para este.

"— Não sinto fome, vá perturbar outro." – Avisou-lhe frio.

"— Mas, nem o Cainzinho está com fome? Já é bem de noite..."

"— Também está sem fome. Eu não seria tolo para negar algo deste porte ao meu hospedeiro."

"— Nem se eu disser que com os morangos que consegui da última vez, eu fiz um delicioso bolo de morango?"

"— ... Não gosto de..." – Calou-se, arqueando a sobrancelha, desviando os olhos do menor. "— Quê? Francamente Cain... Eu não... Me convenceu, mas eu irei cobrar depois..." – Conversava consigo mesmo, dando algumas pausas e voltava a falar sozinho, com toda lógica era com Cain. "— Certo, loiro dos infernos, conseguiu chamar a atenção dele com tal coisa." – Resmungou agora para o loirinho, vendo este sorrir divertidamente.

-X-

As noites naquele navio piratas eram mais sombrias e solitárias que os dias. Mas, por sorte -muita até-, havia conseguido ficar naquele quarto que ficara da última vez. Luna relutou bastante sobre isso, alegando que o príncipe era apenas mais um da tripulação.

Teve que ir o irmão dela e o loirinho tentar argumentar vários fatores a respeito de que Cain era um príncipe para esta aceitar deixá-lo ali. Nyha e Guille haviam ficado no mesmo quarto, o que da ultima vez ficara o Veck.

"— Yami... Você acha que o que estou fazendo é certo...?" – Comentou o dono do corpo.

Já estava na hora de dormir, só que não tinha sono, pois ficava maior parte do tempo dormindo quando o demônio controlava a tudo. Por isso muitas vezes ficava acordado a noite, conversando com o outro.

" _Você me pergunta isso toda vez Cain..._ " – Ouviu em sua mente, quase como se tivesse pensado, mas era a resposta do outro.

"— Eu..."

" _Você quer ele... Digo, como amigo..._"

"— Eu..." – Calou-se, virando-se na cama de um lado ao outro, com insônia.

" _Agora lembrando... Você me deve algo pelo bolo de morango..._"

Cain encolheu-se mais ainda. Sabia já -com o tempo de vivência- quando o demônio 'queria' algo. Por isso acabou ficando tenso e se enrolando no lençol.

" _Vejo que notou o que quero..._"

"— ... Ce-certo... Pode ficar com o controle..."

" _Desta vez faremos diferente... Todas as vezes quem fazia era eu, mas quem irá fazer é você_."

"— Negativo, isso não é coisa que um príncipe faria."

"_Antes de você ser príncipe, ainda és um homem, e eu já estou cansado de suprir as necessidades do teu copo."_

"— Minhas necessidades? Você está suprindo as suas, seu íncubo pervertido." – Ficou completamente vermelho, pegando o travesseiro e tampando o rosto.

" _Você não me deixa escolhas Cain..._"

O príncipe sentiu uma leve tontura, e de um instante para outro, já era o demônio que o controlava. As 'trocas' agora eram tão rápidas que as vezes nem notava isso. Mas, se ele iria controlar a tudo não precisaria passar por aquela vergonha.

Só... Apreciar.

"— Você gosta disso todas as vezes que eu sei, só que é covarde demais para isso..." – A voz estava mais rouca, pois era o demônio no controle do corpo.

" _Pare de ficar me provocando Yami, faça logo o que quer, assim eu durmo em paz..._"

"— Um homem deste tamanho com medo de se tocar... Francamente..."

O outro ficara mudo, e o íncubo sabia que este estava bem constrangido. Só que apenas continuou seu plano, retirando a camisa lentamente, deixando-a pousada ao lado da cama, para depois retirar a calça, ficando só com a roupa íntima.

Mas se Cain achava que iria fazer tudo para ele novamente, estaria redondamente enganado. Fechou os olhos, ficando com uma parcialidade do corpo, deixando as sensações mais fortes para o hospedeiro.

Lambeu então o dedo indicador deixando-o bem úmido para depois deslizar dos lábios para o queixo, do queixo para o peito, descendo como uma serpente traiçoeira até o baixo ventre, deixando um instigante rastro por onde passava.

Fazia tudo bem lento, sabendo que estava agoniando o outro por tal demora. Normalmente seria até um pouco mais bruto, mas sabia que o hospedeiro gostava de delicadezas.

"— Quer que eu te toque mais...?" – Indagou-lhe baixo, rindo suavemente.

" _... Pare de me provocar..._"

Só que o demônio não parou. Lambeu agora cada um de seus dígitos, descendo-os pelo corpo, o mesmo caminho que havia feito com o outro, só que agora usando todos os dedos.

"— Imagine isso como se fosse uma língua... Uma língua quente a deslizar pelo teu corpo... A língua de 'alguém'..."

Instigou-o mais, sabendo que tais falas teriam resultado no moreninho, pois o conhecia mais até que a si mesmo. Continuou a repetir o processo, cada vez ousando mais, descendo mais em direção a algo que parecia já se animar.

Não iria abrir os olhos, deixaria-os fechados, tentando deixar as reações do corpo por conta de seu hospedeiro. Era muito fácil para si saber o que fazer para provocá-lo. Tanto que era isso que fazia.

Ameaçava agora abaixar a ultima peça que faltava, descendo-a um pouco, para então deixá-la do jeito que estava.

" _Faça logo... Acabe logo com isso..._ " – Pediu manhoso e um tanto constrangido.

"— Não. Se quiser 'algo' faça você mesmo..."

Era tão forte a mistura das sensações de ambos que até já imaginava os dedos –que controlava- como se fossem a língua. A língua daquele vampiro ousado e idiota que deixou ambos para ir atrás de uma morta que comia mais mortos.

No entanto, Cain mesmo imaginando a mesma coisa, ainda não associava a 'língua' ao amigo. Não que estivesse imaginando uma mulher ou um homem, era até meio estranho, imaginava apenas aquela língua serpenteando por si, causando todas aquelas sensações que não sabia como lidar.

Era como se estivesse de olhos fechado também, sem saber a quem imaginar. Só sabendo que alguém fazia isso em si.

" _De quem... É essa língua...?_ "

Yami riu baixinho, percebendo o quão seu hospedeiro estava compenetrado naquilo, até mais que o normal. Talvez por estar provocando-o tanto. Acabou por levar novamente os dedos a boca, mas agora enfiou dois destes dentro dela, simulando um beijo de língua.

Serpenteava a língua pelos dedos, fazendo estes brincarem com ela, de uma forma completamente impúdica e amoral. Pensou até que o Cain iria estranhar aquilo, só que o que aconteceu, surpreendeu até o íncubo.

Era como se tivesse perdido o domínio das pernas, pois estas se juntaram, movendo-se de uma forma carnal, como se quisesse conseguir -e estava- prazer daquilo. Então Cain queria mais daquilo, se ele queria daria-o.

Deslizou a mão livre pelo corpo, dedilhando cada ponto deste, descendo até a peça íntima. Não a retirou, apenas ficou acariciando o volume por cima desta, arrepiando-se por tal toque.

Aquilo era uma tortura para si mesmo, onde já se viu um íncubo utilizar a própria mão para se dar prazer, normalmente era para ter sempre um aos seus pés se voluntariando para tal coisa.

Só que não podia 'ousar' nada, nada que o corpo do hospedeiro já não tivesse feito, e esse era o fato que o intrigava até hoje. Não por estar se tocando, mas sim por ter tocado o vampiro naquela fatídica noite.

Cain nunca havia feito aquilo, ou havia? Essa dúvida consumia a sua mente vez ou outra pois não tinha como o hospedeiro fazer algo sem que soubesse. Estavam juntos, eram o mesmo ser.

Mas se lembrava de quando tudo começou, fora daquela vez que ambos desmaiaram misteriosamente por causa do 'sol'.

" _Pare de ficar divagando e faça algo!_" – Reclamou Cain, não aguentando mais aquela demora.

"— Já disse, se 'quer' faça você mesmo... Eu só o irei atiçar..." – Melodiou sibiladamente, apertando um pouco mais aquele volume.

" _Porque... Porque faz isso comigo...?_" – A voz parecia chorosa, completamente agoniada.

"— Vai ser seu 'presente'..."

Mal o demônio terminou de dizer aquilo, e enfiou a mão por dentro da roupa, segurando com gana aquele membro já bem rijo, tocando-o com cuidado, provocando a ponto de deixar ambos -hospedeiro e parasita- loucos com aquilo.

"— Ahnnn... Veck..." – Mal notou que chamou o nome do vampiro entre os gemidos.

" _Veck! Yami no que você está pensando! Pare! Pare! Não pense no nosso amigo dessa forma!_" – Desesperou-se por conta do que ele havia gemido.

Pior, por conta deste gemido agora tudo se modificara. Agora parecia que era o amigo que tocava em si, que fora a língua desse a serpentear pelo corpo e o mais estranho era que aquilo o fez ficar mais aceso.

Chorou de verdade, deixando a sua face molhada, e retomando com firmeza o controle do corpo, tirando as mãos de si rapidamente.

"— Eu não quero!" – Gritou desesperado, sentando-se na cama e abraçando os joelhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem controle pela face.

" _Cain..._" – A voz do íncubo ainda denunciava a excitação do corpo. " _Pare com isso... Você não é uma criança..._"

"— E muito menos sou uma mulher! Para ficar pensando em um homem ao fazer isso." – Reclamou em voz alta, em prantos.

" _Não é um homem... É o Veck, o seu amigo... O nosso Veck... Não é qualquer um..._" – Tentou argumentar o outro, vendo que não estava dando muito certo.

Talvez ter se descontrolado e gemido o nome deste não fora a melhor das idéias, só que estavam tão fortes as sensações, as misturas das emoções. A luxúria, a amizade. Não tinha mais como consertar, iria terminar com aquilo de vez.

Tomou novamente o controle do corpo, tendo um pouco de resistência desta vez, mas sabia que estava bem mais forte que o hospedeiro. Não se demorando em tirar aquela ultima peça que faltava, jogando todas as roupas longe para este não tentar se vestir.

"— A cada ano que passa, parece que você vira é mais criança, Cain!" – Bradou, já cansado daquilo.

" _Pare!_" – Pediu agoniado, mesmo sabendo que o íncubo faria aquilo de qualquer forma.

"— Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou sem comer!" – Não esperou pela resposta, apenas levou a mão ao membro, acariciando-se com força. "— Cento e vinte anos! Acha que é saudável um íncubo passar tanta fome assim!"

" _Hn..._ " – Gemeu baixinho, mal notando o outro falar, mais concentrado no que este fazia.

"— Eu já estou acusado de ser a babá de um príncipe mimado!" – Dizia fora do controle já, pouco se importando com o hospedeiro. "— Eu penso nele sim! Pensei todas as vezes que fiz isso! Imagino ele me tocando! E melhor, eu tocando ele!"

" _Pare... Por favor Yami..._"

"— Quer saber Cain? Cresça!"

O íncubo já estava cheio de tudo aquilo. Cansado de 'cuidar' de uma pureza que o dono do corpo possuía. Aturar aquilo chegava a dar raiva por muitas vezes, ainda mais por conta de ser um demônio da luxúria.

O plano inicial era deixar Cain fazer aquilo, só que no estado que este estava, era capaz que se deixasse o controle para ele, este sair correndo para ir tomar banho. Se era assim, faria ele mesmo.

Segurou mais firme aquele membro com ambas as mãos, deixando uma deslizar por toda a extensão ao que a outra cuidava apenas de acariciar a ponta do mesmo. Precisava daquilo para não enlouquecer de vez.

Antes, querendo ou não, as mordidas de Veck eram um tanto pervertidas, e 'alimentavam' -mesmo sem saber na época- a sua fome por sexo. E, sem contar que no último encontro havia provado do sabor dele.

Era desesperador, vista em mente que era um íncubo, sentir fome e ter que fingir que esta não existia. Já era até bem estranho o fato de ter que se dar prazer para pelo menos não perder o controle.

" _Ahnn... Eu... Hn... Pare..._"

Riu baixinho, escutando os gemidos do moreninho em sua mente. Mal tinha começado a se tocar e ele já estava gemendo? Cain com toda lógica daria um ótimo passivo em uma relação.

"— Não vou parar... Não até conseguir o que queremos..." – Falou baixo, um tanto rouco pelo nível que estava aquilo em mãos.

" _Yami... Ah._.. "

"— Pare de gemer me-hnn... Meu nome... Isso é estranho." – Parou um pouco de mover as mãos, dando uma pausa para respirar.

" _Não pare Yami..._" – Pediu baixo.

"— Para de chamar meu nome..." – Agoniou-se por aquilo sem nem saber o motivo. "— Se quer gemer por alguém... O nome deste 'alguém' é Veck." – Disse pausadamente, retomando já o fôlego.

O íncubo voltou a fechar os olhos com força, deixando suas mãos trabalharem ali novamente. Só que agora imaginava com tanta clareza o vampiro que chegava a ser estranho. E por demais delicioso também.

Sabia o que era aquilo, era Cain. O hospedeiro que estava pensando o mesmo, e a junção das duas mentes a imaginar a mesma coisa formava algo bem mais real, tentadoramente real.

Imaginava-se por cima tocando as curvas do corpo pálido, com aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes o fitando com desejo, com a luxúria estampada neles de uma forma tão pecaminosa que era impossível não gemer por tal coisa.

Aquele ser imortal era realmente muito bonito...

Só que uma coisa fez o demônio arquear uma sobrancelha, em instantes a sua 'imagem' do Veck se modificou para este em cima de si o tocando da mesma forma que imaginara a instantes.

"— Hei Cain! Para de imaginar isso!" – Pediu, imaginando uma mão muito boba do vampiro indo para suas nádegas.

" _Eu... Não estou imaginando nada... Hnnm... É você que está fazendo isso... Ahn... Mas está mais agradável que do que da outra forma..._"

"— Que! Agradável nada, seu desgraçado, volta para a outra cena!"

" _Ahn... Será que dói se ele enfiar o dedo...?_"

Yami acabou por abrindo os olhos, quebrando aquela ligação de mente entre os dois, tomando por completo o domínio daquele corpo.

Que absurdo fora aquele!

Como Cain teve a ousadia de pensar tal coisa?

E ainda o levar junto em tal pensamento?

"— Chega disso, vou fazer como todas às vezes. E fique quieto Cain!" – Falou emburrado.

Não iria ser passivo nunca! Nem em pensamentos. Principalmente agora que sabia que era um íncubo. Tinha um orgulho a zelar afinal de contas.

" _Não! Esse corpo é meu!_"

Desta vez fora o demônio que sentiu a vertigem forte, de tão brusca que fora o humano tomando de volta o corpo que era dele por direito.

"— Pare de me controlar!" – Esbravejou Cain, agora já no controle do corpo.

Este sentou-se melhor na cama, levando a mão ao peito como se tal coisa o ajudasse a respirar, ou ao menos a normalizar a respiração.O que de fato ajudou um pouco. Olhava para si mesmo, as escrituras da maldição pelo corpo, desenhadas bem claras por si, quase imperceptíveis.

Agora mesmo se tivesse o domínio completo, estas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo corpo. Levou o dedo indicador para uma destas escritas em sua coxa, deslizando por ela como se soubesse lê-la.

Não sabia.

Mas aquele toque o fez chamar atenção para o sexo ali, o fazendo engolir seco. Talvez um banho ajudasse a resolver aquilo. Respirou fundo então, levantando-se da cama e rumando para a porta que dava ao banheiro dali.

Entrou no outro cômodo anexo, dando de cara com o espelho que ficava encima da pia, ficando um tempinho ali observando o próprio rosto, aquelas inscrições em sua bochecha que mais pareciam duas listras, de tão pequenas que eram.

"— Seu pervertido."

Falou olhando para o reflexo, com toda certeza tal comentário era feito para o demônio depravado que o fez imaginar aquele bando de besteira. Apenas virou o rosto para o espelho, indo logo para o box.

Girou a maçaneta do chuveiro, testando a temperatura da água com a mão antes de entrar. Estava congelante, afinal já era bem tarde da noite quando decidira tomar aquele banho. No entanto sabia que era bem melhor aquela temperatura na água, em vista que precisava se 'livrar' de algo.

Respirou fundo, entrando de baixo do jato d'água, arrepiando-se com o frio que estava. Ergueu a cabeça, deixando que a mesma passasse por todo seu corpo, deixando sua mente branda, apenas sentindo a água de encontro a face.

No entanto, sentia seu corpo ainda quente. Acabou por abrindo os olhos, olhando para seu baixo ventre, 'aquilo' ainda estava ali. Não tinha mais jeito, desligou o chuveiro, encostando-se na parede e levando as mãos a aquela área.

Era só para se livrar daquilo, só fazia aquilo por este único motivo.

" _Será mesmo Cain?_" – Escutou a voz do outro em sua mente.

"— Cale-se, pensei que estivesse bem contido!"

" _Como conseguir forças para me conter, provocando prazer em ambos assim? Isso só faz me alimentar._"

"— Cale-se!" – Disse mais alto desta vez, agoniando-se por não conseguir se conter.

Não era o íncubo que o controlava, era sua própria vontade, esta que dizia para continuar para - infelizmente - mover mais as mãos sobre o sexo.

Que patético estava virando...

-x.X.x-

Vectorius já estava a horas - realmente horas - sendo chicoteado pelo Oroi, e de tanto fazer isto já estava era se cansando de tudo aquilo. Era completamente sem graça continuar com isso.

Não negava que a princípio fora bem divertido, só que o mais velho de olhos verdes não se animava em nada com a dor que lhe causava, este mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, soltando breves resmungos ao ser acertado por si.

Quanto aos ferimentos que causava, estes se fechavam rapidamente, quase que de imediato, mas a causa disso sabia. Era o sangue de seu Mestre no corpo daquele vampiro, era isto que o estava deixando resistente.

Parou então de fazer aquilo, soltando o cabo e deixando o chicote cair, será que nem naquilo era bom? Será que seu Mestre o ignoraria por não conseguir reação da cria dele?

Agoniou-se, respirando pesado, olhando para os próprios pés.

"— O que foi 'minha criança', cansou de me chicotear?" – Pronunciou-se Vectorius, zombando claramente do modo como o Puro Sangue o chamava.

"— Não me chame assim, não tem o direito." – Resmungou baixinho, fazendo um notável bico com os lábios.

"— E o que pretende fazer se eu continuar a te chamar assim? Me chicotear por mais horas? Não seja patético."

"— Eu não teria que te chicotear se não fosse impotente." – Oroi ergueu o olhar, fitando o outro vampiro com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

O que se seguiu fora a risada divertida do mais velho dos dois ali, este acabou por se levantar, rumando a aqueles dois no centro do cômodo enorme. Aquilo era para lhe deixar excitado ou era para o fazer rir?

Deixar aquilo nas mãos de dois desmiolados não deu nada certo. Rapidamente o Puro Sangue recuperou de seu semblante sério, fazendo com que parecesse que não havia rido há instantes atrás.

"— Francamente vocês dois... Não conseguem nem exercer uma simples ordem? " – Comentou em puro escárnio o mais velho, dando passadas longas até os dois. "— Sabiam que existe limite para enrolação? Já estou esperando 'algo' acontecer a horas..."

"— Desculpe-me meu Mestre... Não consegui nada..." – Oroi pediu baixinho, abaixando a cabeça perante o outro moreno.

"— Mestre, fui treinado para aceitar 'suas' dores, e não dor alheia. Se quer realmente ver algum show aconselho que faça o senhor mesmo a tortura."

"— Minha cria me dando conselhos? Não me faça rir Vectorius." – Estreitou o olhar, de modo gatuno para ele.

"— ..."

O que estava acorrentado apenas sorriu, lambendo os lábios em seguida. Queria descansar, já estava realmente cansado de tudo aquilo, ainda mais por conta daquele ladrão de namoradas.

Olhou para cima então, observando atentamente aquele fio de um material metálico enrolado em seus pulsos, mantendo-o quase nas pontas dos pés. Estava definitivamente chato aquilo...

Puxou então a mão, vendo mais sangue escorrer dos ranhos que o fio causava, não se importou em arrancar a pele da mão no processo de se livrar daquilo, deixando esta em carne viva em algumas partes.

Quando conseguiu retirar, sorriu pervertido e completamente frio para o estado lastimável que sua mão havia ficado. Sorriu mais, pegando o pedaço grosso da pele que havia cortado, dando um puxão para tirar logo de si.

Iria nascer uma pele nova mesmo.

"— Já estou realmente cansado disso..." – Comentou baixinho, vendo sua regeneração se ativar.

Estava em um nível tão atenuado de dor que nem notava mais se causassem outro ferimento. Esperou suas mãos cicatrizarem, utilizando-as para ajeitar o cabelo, jogando-o para trás devidamente.

Logo o olhar esmeralda se focou no que tinha coloração jade, dando uns passos até este. Tocou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, notando o olhar curioso e - de certa forma - de nojo do mesmo.

Teria que fazer aquilo, então faria. Recuou a mão, mas somente para dar um tapa naquele rosto, fazendo o som ecoar pelo cômodo sombrio. Aquela era sua vida. Era só voltar a ser o 'Vectorius' de sempre, e esquecer que um dia fora 'Veck'.

-X-

Um ser de cabelos desregulares e dourados andava pelo castelo, procurando em que sala de tortura seu Mestre havia se enfiado com os outros. Novamente estava perdido, pois parecia que do nada tudo havia trocado de lugar.

"— Puro Sangue louco..." – Resmungou Vitor, olhando de um canto ao outro.

Este sabia que Shisue escutava e sabia de tudo que se passava em seu castelo, mas reclamar sobre os modos dele não era nada demais. Precisava falar com o seu Mestre, pois havia acabado de chegar uma visita para este.

E sabia, que se deixasse 'quem chegou' sozinho e perambulando pelo castelo iria sobrar para si. Já que, de certa forma, era o encarregado da segurança daquele lugar, mantendo os escravos e servos contidos.

Continuou a andar, com os pensamentos perdidos, completamente sem foco dessa vez. Já fazia mais de ano que não via o caçador loiro e, por conta disso o plano estava parado em demasia.

Não se atreveria a ir atrás deste e estragar um possível plano que o loirinho estivesse armando, afinal, seu Mestre sabia de tudo. Que era filho dele e possivelmente sabia que andava se encontrando as escondidas para planejar a morte dele.

"— Onde estou...?"

Notou então uma porta que nunca havia visto ou entrado, e era realmente surpreendente tal fato já que vivia ali a mais de cem anos. A curiosidade - típica de sua espécie - fez entrar no cômodo, abrindo lentamente a pesada e grandiosa porta de madeira negra.

Olhou para baixo assim que a porta se abriu percebendo uma nuvem branca e o ar extremamente gélido se fazer presente só por conta daquela fresta aberta. Não parou, abrindo mais e entrando, estranhando o que estava vendo.

Aquele era... Seu Mestre? Não, era extremamente parecido, mas não era... Não podia ser.

Observou um garoto, em um grande cilindro - maior até que o da Lucy-, com algum liquido de coloração esverdeada. E o que mais lhe dava uma sensação de arrepio era que quem estava ali era quase um clone de Shisue Abyssinian.

Aquele que estava dentro do cilindro devia ter seus dezessete anos, e estava completamente desnutrido, tanto que dava para ver o contorno dos ossos na pele clara. Um contrasta com a cor tão negra dos cabelos, tanto que mesmo não havendo luz parecia que alguns lugares a cor dos fios era azulada.

Igual ao seu Mestre...

Aproximou-se mais, não conseguindo evitar em tocar o vidro, olhando mais atentamente para o corpo desnudo. Percebendo uma numeração no braço dele '03' cravado como se o próprio braço tivesse sido arranhado por algo.

"— Mestre...?" – Não conseguiu evitar perguntar tal coisa, aquele definitivamente era o Shisue, só que mais novo, desnutrido e anoréxico.

"— Sangue..."

Vitor estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, ao escutar aquela voz baixa, quase muda ecoar pela sala, acompanhada de um mover tão discreto dos lábios daquele ali que de uma forma bem estranha o encantou.

Era um vampiro então? Ou um experimento zumbi de seu Mestre... Se bem que estava mais parecendo uma espécie de clone do mesmo...

Estava com o olhar fixo, sem conseguir se desviar daquele corpo magro por um instante, analisando tudo naquele ser, seja lá o que fosse. Sentindo em instantes um novo arrepio trespassar seu corpo quando aquele ali abriu os olhos.

Eram negros. Negros como as trevas, como as sombras. Uma obscuridade total onde parecia querer roubar toda a luz a volta e transformar em algo sombriamente fúnebre. Olhos frios, sem alma, capaz de aprisionar alguém com uma simples fitada.

Os olhos de Shisue.

"— Sangue..." – Pediu novamente, olhando para o louro.

Vitor olhou em volta, tentando achar um jeito de alimentar o outro com o próprio sangue, entretanto, não havia como fazer isso, o cilindro era conectado do solo ao teto, sem jeito de se abrir, e ainda, tinha aquele líquido dentro.

Se tentasse abrir, iria causar problemas.

"— ... Saia." – Mandou agora dessa vez, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir.

O loiro obedeceu, pois sabia que tinha visto o que não devia. Pelo estado que a sala estava, suja e empoeirada aquele experimento não era recente, mas havia ganhado todo o sigilo do Puro Sangue.

Voltou então ao seu rumo, fechado a porta e tentando esquecer o que quer que fosse aquilo.

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

08/10/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Bem... Primeiramente, mil perdoes por conta da demora...

Mas está uma confusão a facul que nem adianta explicar sobre isso...

Por este motivo irei comentar só um pouco sobre o CAP. Sim, ele demorou, primeiro pelo assunto abordado anteriormente e depois porque eu definitivamente não consegui fazer um ShisuexVeckxOroi, e muito menos descrever a parte do 'Cain'...

Eu fiquei tão agoniada com o YamixCain ((Se é que pode ser chamado assim)), Cain é o meu filhotinho e não consegui acreditar que ele iria fazer aquilo... Mesmo com seus vinte anos... Mas, o que acharam? Como tinha gente querendo ver o moreninho de volta eu adiantei este pedaço *sorri que nem boba*.

Ah! Vitor achou algo interessante, não é? Huhuhuh~

**Comentário da beta:**

**. . . **Meu SxVxO… Cadê? Cadê? *Desespero total e absoluto* Não gostei do capítulo, odiei o capítulo! T-T Essa era a parte mais esperada(por mim) até agora… E simplesmente…. i.i Não teve. Agora lá vou eu encher a cara de Treesomes pra ver se compensa, talvez até escreva um i.i me deu vontade de chorar(sim, muita)… Não é justo! i.i O que salvou o capítulo foi o Vitor(pois é, eu gosto dele, é meu segundo favorito. 1º - Veck, 2º - Vitor, 3º - Shisue) e a coisa que ele achou, mas mesmo assim não me conformo, não! Nãããããão! i.i Não teve YainxYain nem teve SxVxO. NÃO GOSTEI! *Revolta, faz um abaixo assinado*


	27. Parte 27

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 27 _(ou 28, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

Um par de olhos azuis olhavam cansados pela janela do alto do castelo de Even, aquela neve toda era em demasia chata, sem contar que aquele reino era tão parado que nada acontecia de bom. E sabia de quem era a culpa.

Queria tanto conhecer o reino do sol, onde diziam que era o mais belo reino que existia. Só que Radiance era para poucos, ele era só para os 'humanos'. Nenhum ser de outra espécie conseguia botar sequer os pés naquele lugar.

Havia uma barreira protetora forte ali, algo que os bispos cultivavam dia após dia, onde era regado pelo sangue da Rainha sempre. Radiance não era de muitos herdeiros, apenas o primeiro filho cuidaria de tudo. A menos, é claro se este pudesse nascer com olhos roxos.

Neste caso, a Rainha era deixada viva por mais tempo, até conseguir gerar um verdadeiro herdeiro para o lugar. O que causava certo desequilíbrio na barreira por alguns anos.

"— Cain e Tamako... Que terrível destino vocês tem. Evangeline deve estar tão triste..." – Murmurou, sentindo um vento gélido bater de encontro a si.

Sabia de tudo, tudo que tivesse interesse, é claro. Os anos de vida o ajudaram em tal busca. E Radiance era uma de suas maiores curiosidades. Talvez não só para ele, quase todos os Puros Sangue tinham tal fascinação pelo lugar.

Acabou que soltou um suspiro longo, cansado de esperar o regresso do servo loiro de seu adorável sobrinho.

"— Irei atrás." – Falou decidido, levando as mãos ao cabelo completamente branco, prendendo melhor o rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Richard olhou de um lado ao outro, ignorando a pomposidade daquele cômodo. Já havia morado ali mesmo, antes, bem antes, quando eram só ele e seu irmão. Antes deste se juntar a fêmea Primordial.

Deu de ombros, pegando seu rumo para ir falar com o atual dono daquele lugar, afinal, já fazia muito tempo que Vitor havia ido chamar este. Pobrezinho, deveria ter se perdido no lugar por causa das pirralhices do filhote dos Abyssinians.

Abriu a porta grande do cômodo e saiu, começando a vagar pelos corredores. Por sorte, era tão bom quanto seu bebê em andar por ali, sempre achava o que queria rapidamente. Só que desta vez, não sabia em qual sala o moreno estaria.

E aquele gato rejeitado deixava seu cheiro em tudo que era lugar, parecia querer provar que aquele castelo era seu, não só o castelo, pois Even era governada por ele também. E ninguém se recusaria a isto, se não era morte na certa.

O único modo encontrado de achar logo o filhote era ir de sala em sala, procurar em todas as que ele tinha transformado em 'sala de tortura'. Coisa de vampiro insano isso, aquele habito devia ser mudado logo, se não ninguém o amaria.

Acabou que parou de andar de uma hora para outra, sentindo um cheiro familiar, algo que o fez estreitar o olhar de forma sombria até, deixando de lado o suntuoso rosto risonho que sempre possuía.

Andou rápido então, indo certeiro para onde queria. Vendo seu não mais adorável sobrinho abrir a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, arrastando pelos extremamente belos cabelos prateados seu amado bebê.

"— Vectorius!" – Gritou o nome deste, andando rápido até os dois.

Shisue ergueu o olhar, vendo aquele vulto branco e quase fantasmagórico se aproximar com tanta raiva que já sabia perfeitamente o que era. Soltou o cabelo da cria, ignorando o fato deste cair no chão, quase que desmaiado.

Riu baixo, dando um passo e ficando a frente deste, confrontando aquele olhar azul, com altivez.

"— O queres quer aqui, desgraçado?" – Indagou o de cabelo negro.

"— Morar!" – Gritou o outro.

"— Teu filho te abandonou? Que triste..." – Riu alto novamente em puro deboche, ainda bloqueando a passagem dele para a sua cria.

"— De quem será a culpa disso, filhote?" – O tom raivoso na voz se fazia presente.

"— Minha, é claro." – Gabou-se, achando é graça da cara raivosa do outro.

Só que sua atenção fora desviado para algo vermelho no chão, guiou o olhar negro para isto então, notando ser sangue, e pelo cheiro doce que vinha dali sabia de quem era o dono.

Virou-se um pouco, lambendo os lábios perante o quadro tão belo ali. Vectorius, sua bela cria, jogado ao chão completamente despido, onde sangue saia abundante das mordidas brutas que tinha feito no próprio.

A língua deslizou de modo atrevido pelo canino, cortando-se um pouco e sentindo o próprio gosto do sangue enquanto contemplava a bela moldura vermelho carmesim em volta dele.

Fora o castigo por não ter o obedecido e se 'animado' com Oroi. Alem, é claro, daquele bate boca sem sentido algum que eles ficaram travando. Desviou seu olhar dele para dentro da sala, vendo seu outro servo no chão, ofegante e com um sorriso vulpino e satisfeito nos lábios.

Diferente da palidez mórbida e da expressão de nojo que tinha no rosto da sua real cria, aquele lá estava contente com tudo, tentando normalizar a respiração para voltar as suas funções.

Não era para menos, fazia meses que não tocava de uma forma mais íntima e pecaminosa aquele vampirinho. Talvez devesse dar mais atenção a este, já que ele aceitava a tudo de tão bom grado.

Mas é claro, em outra hora, agora tinha que dar um jeito no Primordial ali.

"— Olhe para mim!" – Bradou Richard, recuando um passo e tentando ver o que o fazia olhar tão fixo.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés, vendo o estado que ele tinha deixado seu amado bebê, e aquele sangue espalhando-se pelo chão. Fora o cheiro frutífero que este tinha que atraiu-o para ali, só um vampiro tinha aquele cheiro no sangue.

"— No tempo que eu estiver aqui, você não tocará no meu bebê!" – Avisou, fechando o punho com força, tentando controlar sua repentina raiva por tudo aquilo.

"— Pare de caducar..." – O moreno revirou os olhos em descaso, voltando sua atenção para aquele parente inconveniente ali.

"— Ele é só uma criança! Seu pedófilo! "

"— Criança? " – Zombou do que ele tinha falado, negando brevemente com a cabeça. "— Francamente Richard, minha cria já é um homem a tempos, se não percebeu ele já tem mais de trezentos anos... " – Soltou risinho, não acreditando que ele realmente achasse que aquilo era uma criança.

"— ... " – Ficou mudo, mordendo o lábio inferior sem saber o que dizer. "— Mas a aparência dele é de uma... Não quero que meu bebê, fique nas tuas mãos. Eu sou o pai dele, eu decido."

Shisue olhou para cima, como se pedisse paciência por conta das idiotices que aquele Primordial falava. Sabia que ele não dizia coisa com coisa, tanto que nem o Caçador filho dele o aturava mais.

"— Não é porque irias adotá-lo que és pai dele." – Voltou a fitar este, achando absurdo ter que repetir que ele e Vectorius não eram nada. "—Seu filho é outro. Um cachorro que mesmo sendo o líder dos Caçadores, ainda abana o rabo para mim!" – Alfinetou-o por fim.

As auras de ambos aumentaram completamente hostis, fazendo o clima ali ficar pesado e deveras tenso. Não era para menos, ambos estavam irritados com a situação, e qualquer ação poderia acarretar em uma luta sem sentido no momento.

Oroi estranhou o clima do lado de fora da sala, sem saber ainda o que se seguia ali. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhando apressados para os lados, levantando-se e pegando suas roupas, vestindo-as de qualquer forma.

Arrumou um pouco a trança e saiu, dando de cara com Vectorius no chão, naquele estado deplorável. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, pegando-o e colocando-o em seu colo para pelo menos ele não ficar lá no chão.

Não tinha nada contra aquela cria de seu Mestre. Certo que ele tomou seu lugar na cama dele por alguns meses, e ainda quando se encontrou com a Lucy a fez chorar por motivos bobos e até infantis, mas nada disso justificava deixá-lo ali.

Já iria levá-lo para o quarto quando os olhos jades se fixam no outro ser ali, só notando-o agora, engolindo em seco, estranhando aquilo. Da ultima a vez que havia visto aquele vampiro este era tão calmo e brincalhão, e agora estava sério e até raivoso como seu Mestre.

Não saiba como ajudar naquilo, era melhor ficar quieto, e esperar os ânimos se acalmarem um pouco para levar o outro ferido para o quarto, depois ir tomar um bom banho e para ir ver como a senhorita Lucy estava.

"— Infelizmente para você, ele é minha cria, obedecerá a mim!" – Riu alto o moreno. "— E acho que não vais querer infringir tal regra... Seu amado filhinho pode mandar os caçadores ao teu encalço."

"— Pierre não faria isso..."

"— Não? Ele te expulsou não?" – Lambeu os lábios com perversão. "— Você deve ter sido escaldado e chutado como um gato sarnento!" – Riu baixinho. "— Engraçado, fora bem como eu mandei."

"— Filhote mal criado!" – Bradou novamente, estreitando o olhar azul.

"— Mal criado, eu?" – Falou de modo zombeiro, levando a mão ao peito para dar ênfase ao drama. "— Cresci sozinho, me criei sozinho."

"— E morrerá sozinho..." – Comentou amargurado.

Desviou o olhar azul para seu bebê, notando-o sendo segurado com zelo por aquele outro servo de seu sobrinho. Pelo menos, parecia que a loucura daquele filhote desmamado não passara para todos. Mas o olhar esverdeado olhava apreensivo para tudo ali, como se tivesse medo do destino do Mestre.

"— Arrastarei todos os gatos de olhos azuis comigo." – Disse, notando uma movimentação atrás de si.

O Primordial iria reclamar novamente com Shisue, mas desistiu de fazer isso, aquietando os ânimos ao ver o servo dele depositar Vectorius no chão e se levantar, segurando de modo tristonho a manga da camisa do seu sobrinho.

Respirou fundo, levando uma mão as têmporas e massageando-a lentamente, para se acalmar. Não havia sentido naquilo, ainda mais com o outro naquele estado no chão.

"— Achou finalmente alguém que te ama e que possui olhos verdes..." – Comentou Richard, olhando de Oroi para Shisue. "— Devia contentar-se e retribuir tal amor."

"— Um Primordial falando de amor chega a ser cômico." – Rebateu este.

"— ... Não é por sermos vampiros que devemos ser loucos e morder qualquer coisa que se mova, muito menos matar por diversão." – Respirou fundo, voltando a sorrir, e tendo uma face bem mais descontraída. "— Eu amo sim, amo meu filho, amo meu bebê, amo os humanos e essa luta constante em busca do 'amor'." – Sorriu mais, lembrando-se de seu filho. "— Mesmo sem saber amar, um Puro Sangue pode aprender. Mesmo que tal amor vire distorcido... Isso é algo que eu ainda estou aprendendo, nem com meus mais de cinco mil anos, aprendi tal coisa direito..."

"— Comovente o monólogo..." – Respirou fundo, olhando para o lado em descaso, pouco ligando para o que ele achava de tudo aquilo. "— Faça o que quiser, mandarei Vitor ficar de olho em você."

"— Pobrezinho..." – Olhou de um lado ao outro, como se procurasse por esse. "— Ele iria avisá-lo de minha presença, mas acho que se perdeu."

"— Sim. E mexeu onde não devia..." – Falou raivoso, sabendo de tudo que acontecia ali em sua morada.

"— Bem, mesmo assim, obrigado sobrinho. Amo-te, viu?" – Sorriu amigável. "— Irei pegar meu amado bebê."

Shisue deu de ombros, puxando Oroi pela cintura para ficar longe daquilo. Tudo o que menos queria era outro servo sendo 'amado' por aquela coisa de cabelos brancos. Ainda mais a sua criança.

Mas acabou soltando um muxoxo meio raivoso, vendo sua cria nos braços daquele inconsistente, franzindo o cenho perante a cena. Entretanto logo respirou fundo, tinha coisas a fazer e a principal era ver se Vitor havia feito algo.

"— Mestre..." – Chamou Oroi, assim que Richard saiu e desapareceu pelos corredores. "— O senhor precisará de mim?" – Deu leves puxões na roupa, de uma forma até tímida. "— Ou devo ir a-"

O trançado mal conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois de súbito fora agarrado mais pelo seu Mestre e beijado de forma profunda. Derreteu-se todo com aquele ato, levando as mãos para os ombros do maior, deslizando por ali até que o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Sorria entre o beijo, sentindo o mais velho aprofundá-lo mais ainda, de uma forma tão estonteante que até estava com dificuldades de respirar, mas entregava-se todo ao ato. Soltando logo um gemido baixo em misto de dor e prazer ao sentir a língua ser cortada pelos caninos levemente afiados do seu Mestre.

Animou-se mais ainda, com o toque ousado da mão do mais velho, deslizando pelo seu corpo de forma faminta até - mesmo que há poucos minutos estivesse o saciado bastante. Onde uma destas subiu lentamente pela coluna, arranhando-a de leve e o fazendo soltar um gemido desejoso.

Puxou mais ele para si, igualando um pouco o ato dele e fincando-lhe as unhas na nuca e costas, dando-lhe aquela dor que sabia que este também desejava. Só não diria que era uma mania de todo vampiro gostar de dor, porque Vitor não gostava nem de receber e muito menos gerar dor a qualquer ser. A menos que lhe fosse mandado.

Mas, agora aquele beijo era sangrento, onde Oroi também mordiscou a língua do mais velho, fazendo algo ficar banhado no pecado que eram suas existências, naquela mistura insana de sangue e saliva, ao passo que suas bocas se procuravam mais ainda, como se não tivessem se encontrado por um longo período – o que não era de todo uma mentira.

Um beijo banhado em sangue era como se cada um tentasse tomar a vida do outro, pela voracidade cujo suas bocas se sorviam, que o sangue escorria delas e descia para o queixo.

Aos poucos o Puro Sangue largava o servo, olhando atentamente para os lábios dele sujos de sangue. Aproximou-se e lambeu o rastro de sangue que descia pela lateral da boca dele, dando uma lambida nos lábios. Para depois lamber os próprios, passando um dedo pelo sangue que escorria.

Lambeu o próprio dedo, da base a ponta, deslizando a ponta da língua por este, com uma perversão tão grande que notara o outro ser ali bem próximo ofegar. Possivelmente imaginando outra coisa daquela cena.

"— Sua existência está ligada a minha, não perderá mais um Mestre..." – Murmurou baixo, sorrindo malicioso de lado.

"— Sou..." – Parou para respirar, tentando se acalmar um pouco das tantas sensações que teve, ainda mais daquela frase dita pelo mais velho. "— Sou seu, sua ferramenta, me use como bem entender... Meu Mestre." – Avisou com o tom de voz amoroso, completamente feliz pelo ato de instante atrás.

"— Cuide de seus afazeres, minha criança." – Afastou-se dele, olhando de canto de olho pelo caminho que o Primordial tinha ido. "— Tenho algo para fazer, e, possivelmente terei uma nova função para você."

"— Estou a vossa disposição." – Sorriu-lhe polidamente.

"— Não saia de perto de Lucy... Sem minha presença em Even, isto se tornará um caos..."

-X-

"— Senhor Richard, estou as suas ordens..." – Balbuciou Vitor, parando de frente ao corredor.

O louro respirou fundo, havia se passado uma semana desde que o outro vampiro havia aparecido naquela casa, e esta já estava praticamente de pernas para o ar. Paredes se quebravam, coisas mudavam de lugar – mais que antigamente.

Uma hora o castelo todo estava verde, na outra estava azul, e agora, tinha terminado de arrumar a cor 'rosa' que estava o castelo, o dono deste só não surtou de vez e quase o botou abaixo por não estar no reino de Even.

Fora um monte de gatos que o Primordial fizera aparecer no lugar, agora, tinha gato para tudo que era lado. Fêmeas, machos, prenhas, filhotes, todas as cores e tipos, todas as raças e tamanhos. De fato, não era à toa que o sobrenome era Abyssinian.

Por isso suspirava ao ficar de frente com aquele vampiro doido, que ficava usando magias inúteis – para não dizer fúteis – para modificar as coisas. Por sorte, conseguira arrumar tudo – fora os gatos. Afinal, estava realmente um tanto estranho morar em uma coisa rosa. Mas por conta disto virara a 'babá' daquele mais velho.

Era melhor ficar cuidando de perto dele.

"— Você vem sempre aqui?" – Comentou sorridente ao ver este, recebendo o olhar sério e morto dele, o fazendo até desanimar ante a graça que tinha feito. "— Tudo bem... Mas se não posso fazer nada, o que se pode fazer aqui?" – Respirou fundo, soltando um muxoxo chateado.

"— Nada..." – Respondera o outro, continuando com o olhar fixo nele.

"— Mas... O que faz aqui para se divertir?"

"— Treino magia e esgrima."

"— Isso é divertido?"

"— Pareço feliz?" – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, realçando bem que ali não tinha nada de útil a se fazer.

"— Não..." – Abaixou o olhar, de uma forma um tanto triste agora. "— Deves sair à noite causando desgraça ao vilarejo próximo..." – Murmurou.

"— Errado. Mesmo que eu ache humanos mais inferiores que vermes, isso não quer dizer que serei como meu Mestre... Exceto, é claro, se for uma ordem do mesmo."

"— E mulheres, digo, diversão com estas ou... Homens talvez..." – Lambeu os lábios disfarçadamente, olhando-o com interesse.

"— Não sou obrigado a responder tuas perguntas." – Disse-lhe frio, entendendo um pouco o porquê de seu Mestre o detestar.

"— Porque não? Conversar faz bem."

"— ..." – Preferiu ficar mudo.

"— Entendo... Você parece bastante como meu filhinho."

"— Ah..." – Falou baixo, sem um pingo de interesse no assunto.

"— Sim. Ele é lindo, um pouco frio, mas lindo... Seu jeito me lembra ele."

"— Interessante..."

"— São idênticos!" – Apontou para ele, rindo baixinho, simpatizando completamente com aquela cria de seu sobrinho.

"— Se quer conversar, tudo bem, só não me associe com Puro Sangue loucos..." – Estreitou o olhar esverdeado.

"— Puro Sangue? Não, não... Meu filhinho é um humano... Quer dizer, um Caçador, o líder da associação."

"— Líder!" – Espantou-se, olhando abismado para o outro mais velho ali. "_Porque sempre se meto com algum Caçador...?_" – Pensou por fim.

"— Fofo não? Ele é o orgulho do papai. E pensar que ele que criou aquela burocracia toda... Cansa-me só de relembrar o trabalho que ele teve."

"— Notei..." – O tom na voz era um pouco mais interessado no assunto, apesar de ainda não se sentir a vontade com aquele olhar penetrante azul.

"— Filhote, vamos tomar um chá para conversarmos mais?"

"— Chá...?" – Perguntou incrédulo de que era aquilo mesmo que ele queria.

"— Sim, chá. Ultimamente viciei nisto. É intrigante tal alimento humano com gosto amargo... "

"— Certo..." – Acabou concordando, era melhor que ficar parado no meio do corredor conversando com aquele Primordial louco. "— Só não estou em condições de lhe guiar pelo lugar... Como pode ter notado, as coisas mudaram novamente de lugar" – O olhar verde voltou-se para baixo, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ter um gato amarelo-alaranjado se esfregando em sua perna.

"— Eu nunca me perco." – Comentou, tomando a atenção do loiro novamente.

"— Convencido..." – Murmurou, sem nem notar tal fato, só percebendo quando o azul intenso estreitou o olhar. "— Desculpe, não quis ofender."

"— Tudo bem, não precisa me tratar diferente, só por ser um Puro Sangue." – Comentou animado, tomando o rumo para onde queria.

" _Não me parecia isso..._" – Pensou, indo atrás do outro.

Pelo caminho, Vitor mandara um servo qualquer lhe trazer o que era pedido, para que assim pudessem ficar em paz. Ambos então começaram a andar pelo castelo, não demorando quase nada para encontrar uma sacada grande em uma das torres altas daquele lugar.

O vento gélido de Even passava pelos dois, fazendo os cabelos e roupas de ambos balançarem. Mas, também, nada mais que isso, já que os vampiros não chegavam a notar o quão gelado estava ali fora.

O louro deu um suspiro, se movendo em passadas firmes, indo logo para a delicada mesa esbranquiçada redonda, onde ficava bem próxima a sacada. Virou-se um pouco, notando o sorriso de lado daquele outro vampiro, já sabendo que coisa boa daquele ali não devia ser.

Puxou uma cadeira, apontando educadamente para que o ser de longos cabelos brancos - branco como a neve de Even - sentasse-se naquele lugar, se afastando quando este fizera tal coisa, indo para a cadeira ao lado.

"— Estou aqui apenas para lhe vigiar..." – Avisou o Classe B, dando ênfase no 'apenas'.

"— Que pena..." – Entristeceu-se, sem fingimento. "— Pensei que estivesse aqui porque queria..." – Comentou, recaindo o olhar azulado no esverdeado.

"— Por isto expliquei isto logo." – Falou frio apesar de calmo.

"— Não queria ficar sozinho..."

"— Para um Primordial, não és um tanto... Estranho?"

"— Não é por eu ser um vampiro que tenho que ser calculista e ardiloso..." – Sorriu alegre, lambendo os lábios. "— Mas esqueça isso filhote... Conte-me sobre quando era um humano." – Os olhos brilharam em pura curiosidade.

"— Humano?" – Bufou, olhando para o lado. "— Não quero me lembrar que fui tal ser nojento." – Reclamou.

"— O que aconteceu filhote... Conte-me..."

"— Humanos são sujos e repugnantes, como ratos. São como cobras, covardes e traiçoeiras. Tecem teias de mentiras, como aranhas!"

"— ..." – Espantou-se com aquela fala do outro, soltando um suspiro longo. "— Se não quer me contar tudo, pode me responder algumas perguntas apenas?"

"— Porque quer tanto saber sobre mim?"

"— Talvez por você ser parecido com meu filho."

"— ... Pois bem, pode perguntar." – Deu-se por vencido, afinal, teria que ficar com ele mesmo.

"— Vamos começar pelo básico..." – Sorriu de orelha a orelha, olhando-o de cima a baixo "— Nome e a idade, a atual é claro."

"— Vitor Áster... E sobre minha idade, não me lembro mais, mas devo ter em torno de cento e trinta a cento e quarenta." – Deu de ombros.

"— Porque o filhote dos Abyssinians te vampirizou?" – Sorriu de lado, um tanto pervertido até. "— Digo, está longe do ideal dele... Exceto pela cor do olho."

"— Não faço à menor ideia. Talvez pela minha vontade de morrer naquela noite..." – Fechou o punho com força, mas logo se acalmando. "— Ou por causa dos meus olhos. "

"— Ainda come comida humana ou só se alimenta de sangue?"

"— Só sangue me alimenta... Mas às vezes como algo humano, só não sei o motivo de fazer isso..."

"— Homens ou mulheres?"

"— Tudo é alimento..."

O risinho baixo do outro lhe fez arquear uma sobrancelha. Claro que sabia da pergunta que ele lhe fez, só que não achava lógico ficar respondendo aquele questionário. Porém, tinha que ficar de olho naquele ser.

"— Prefiro mulheres." – Respondeu novamente a pergunta, notando o outro estreitar os olhos em desaprovação.

"— Entendo. Sádico ou masoquista?"

"— ...Nenhum dos dois. Sou normal."

"— Já se apaixonou?"

"— ..." – Desta vez ficou mudo, não querendo responder aquela pergunta.

"— Me responda." – Falou sério, meio raivoso por ter sido ignorado.

" _Uma vez Puro Sangue, sempre Puro Sangue..._" – Pensou, respirando fundo em seguida. "— Já. Uma vez, quando ainda era humano... Amava a minha esposa."

"— Foi casado então... E como é amar?"

"— É querer estar perto, proteger... Ajudar no que for necessário..." – Parou de falar, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

Acabou lembrando-se do loirinho, aquele Caçador sádico e deveras egoísta. Recordando principalmente que não o via há tempos e que precisava avisar diversas coisas para iniciar um plano novo.

"— É querer morder também?" – Indagou-lhe, com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

"— Eu fui casado ainda quando era humano."

"— Porque o único ser cujo quero realmente morder, não me é permitido tal ato...?" – Ficou a cutucar a mesa branca, deslizando o dedo por ela. "— Pierre... Bonito nome não? Fora a mãe dele que escolheu."

"— Como ela era? Não a amou?"

"— Era uma morena sádica... mas preferiu morrer como humana. E não a impedi. " – Olhou para cima, para o céu que escurecia mais e mais. "— A amei sim, da mesma forma como amo meu filho, meu sobrinho, meus gatos, meu bebe, os humanos e você."

"— Falando assim, parece que não sabe o significado da palavra..."

"— O da palavra eu sei, só não a compreendo em pratica." – Riu baixinho. "— Me ensina?"

Dito isso o mais velho se levantou, dando pequenos passos até onde o loiro estava sentado. Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos fios claros daquele cabelo, notando as pontas destes meio queimadas, mas que com aquele corte desigual ficava extremamente bonito, deixando o rosto mais másculo até.

Adorava este tipo.

Parou atrás dele, levando agora as mãos - um tanto gélidas demais - para os ombros dele, massageando-o de leve, e rindo baixinho ao notá-lo tenso. Inclinou-se um pouco então, deslizando a língua sobre a orelha, assoprando de leve na mesma depois.

"— Eu adoraria te usar..." – Sussurrou-lhe como um segredo. "— Podemos fazer as escondidas, sem meu adorável sobrinho saber..."

"— Lamento, mas logo terei que ir para meu treinamento..." – Desconversou-o, sem um pingo de interesse naquele assunto.

"— Serei delicado... Aposto que te farei gemer mais do que você faz gemer tuas mulheres..."

"— Teu chá chegou." – Avisou com asco daquele ser, apontando depois para dois servos trazendo bandejas.

Os servos ficaram tensos por um instante, mas logo se aproximaram da mesa, ajeitando tudo que era necessário, se curvando polidamente e saindo em seguida, sem nenhum deles querer tomar algum tempo daqueles seres imortais.

O Primordial apenas respirou fundo, sorrindo todo o tempo em que os garotos arrumavam tudo, por fim, fora novamente para a cadeira que estava antes, sentando-se nesta.

Olhou bem para o conjunto de xícaras belíssimo que estava sobre aquela mesa, não demorando em levar sua mão para a sua xícara, segurando-a pela asa com graça. Levou a porcelana aos lábios, provando daquele sabor, mas logo afastou de si, pousando-a na mesa novamente.

"— Está doce..." – Murmurou contrariado. "— Se suponha que chá era para ser amargo não?" – Sibilou, olhando aquele líquido de coloração verde.

"— O gosto de meu Mestre é esse..." – Pegou a sua xícara, provando-a também. "— E, para mim, está normal..." – Comentou, tomando pacientemente aquilo.

"— Odeio coisas doces..." – Reclamou, pegando a xícara e colocando mais perto do louro. "— Filhote, me empreste sua mão?"

Vitor deu de ombros lentamente, parando de tomar aquele liquido e colocando a porcelana no pires, estendendo a mão para o outro, como lhe fora pedida. Mas, sabia que algo estava errado naquele pedido, tanto que não estranhou quando a mão fria segurou-lhe e puxou mais o braço em direção a xícara dele.

Iria até perguntar o que ele queria, mas de seus lábios só saiu um grito de dor, por causa da ação súbita do outro, tentando puxar a mão com força. Engolindo em seco ao notar eu esta nem saia um centímetro do lugar, não importando o quanto de força usasse. E que o dono daqueles olhos azuis não fazia o menor esforço para manter sua mão presa ali.

Agora entendeu o motivo de ele ter lhe pedido para estender a mão, quando sentiu as unhas dele realmente dilacerando seu pulso, como se fosse papel ou algo até mais frágil que isso, fazendo um forte profundo onde o sangue escorria.

E este, continuava a cortar, não deixando sua cicatrização agir, só parou de fazer isso, quando o sangue transbordou da xícara, se misturando ao chá que já tinha lá. Só assim, pode enfim tirar sua mão de perto dele, ficando a lamber o local ferido até cicatrizar. Ao que o outro deliciava-se em lamber os dedos sujos de sangue.

"— Custava ter pedido?" – Balbuciou Vitor, terminando de fazer cicatrizar o ferimento. "— Eu mesmo poderia ter feito isso."

"— Lamento, esqueci que não era masoquista..." – Comentou mas, de fato, não se importou com a dor alheia.

"— Não é isso o que me parece..." – Murmurou bem baixo. "— Mas tudo bem." – Ignorou isso, não era a primeira e nem a última dor que iria sentir na sua morte.

O Classe B já estava acostumado com tanta dor sentida, também, não era para menos depois de tantos anos vivendo com um sádico, acabou o fazendo relevar tal coisa. Relevar apenas, pois não gostava de receber esta.

Nunca fora 'treinado' para isso como sabia que Vectorius fora, por este fato sentia-se pouco a vontade em se ferido e muito menos – em hipótese alguma – sentia prazer com isso.

Ficou então a lamber o próprio pulso, ajudando na cicatrização do mesmo. Não compreendia como aquele vampiro tão velho, um Primordial portava-se de uma forma tão infantil em alguns momentos e tão insano em outros. E, fazia ambos com tanta naturalidade que talvez nem este notasse suas mudanças de comportamento - ou as relevava.

Era estranho aquele Puro Sangue, mas também, todos os que havia conhecido eram estranhos.

"— Queria ser uma fêmea para saber o que está se passando por sua cabeça, filhote..."

"— Meu Mestre não me explicou nada sobre a 'morte'. O que sei, descobri sozinho, por conta dessa curiosidade adquirida." – Comentou, voltando a tomar alguns goles do seu chá.

"— Quer saber? Está curioso o suficiente para correr riscos e descobrir mais? " – Indagou-lhe sério, mas tinha uma certa ironia no que dizia.

"— 'Eu' não sou curioso, mas adquiri tal coisa na noite em que morri."

"— Lamento, nós Primordiais, somos extremamente curiosos..."

"— Há mais primordiais?" – Pousou a xícara na mesa, com uma repentina curiosidade sobre o tema.

Se soubesse de mais, poderia ser de mais ajuda ao Guille. E, por conseqüência disto, conseguiria matar mais facilmente aquele tirano que era seu Mestre. Só, que isso não significava aceitar tudo que aquele Primordial poderia querer.

Por hora iria ficar quieto, fingindo um pouco de interesse no tema.

"— Sim, éramos quatro a princípio, somos os Primordiais. Depois, na mistura de nossos sangues os Puro Sangue apareceram... Incesto para vampiros não é nada." – Explicou-lhe.

"— Então todos os Puro Sangue são Abyssinians..." – Comentou pensativo.

"— Bem esperto, filhote." – Riu irônico.

"— Talvez você possa me dar algo que eu queira..." – Murmurou baixo, como se ainda pensasse consigo mesmo.

"— E o que seria isso?"

"— Liberdade, não importando a forma que eu conseguir..." – Respondeu-lhe, com um sorriso de desgosto na face.

"— Cuidado, muitos se aproveitarão de tal desejo..." – Lambeu o lábio inferior, tomando os goles restante do seu chá sangrento. "— O que te faz pensar que eu não me aproveitaria de ti?"

"— Não serias o primeiro e muito menos o último." – Respondeu-lhe com asco.

O vampiro Primordial apenas começou a rir de um jeito bem infantil, contente pela resposta dele. Era raro achar algum vampiro que lhe interessasse desta forma. Mas assustava-o ao seu filho, pois o jeito de ambos era um tanto parecido.

Os olhos azuis - um tanto felinos - estreitaram-se, brilhando uma forma maliciosa tirando aquele ar infantil que normalmente tinha em seu rosto. Desta vez faria algo diferente, iria fazê-lo desejá-lo um pouco.

Puxou a sua xícara vazia e deixou-a bem perto, para logo levar uma mão ao pulso, cortando-o lentamente - para apreciar a dor - ao que via com encanto um filete grosso do próprio sangue escorrer até a xícara, enchendo-a lentamente.

Vitor arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua boca salivar perante o cheiro que exalava daquele líquido. Os olhos verdes focaram-se, por instinto, naquele ser. Desejou aquele sangue como nunca antes havia desejado sangue algum.

Sentia-se cativado, completamente preso pelo aroma que se espalhava, pelo vermelho que descia - tão instigante. Acabou soltando um suspiro longo ao ver aquele pulso cicatrizar e o sangue parar de escorrer quando o recipiente estava quase cheio.

"— Então Vitor..." – Chamou-o finalmente pelo nome. "— Quem sabe possamos nos entender..."

"— O que quer de mim?" – Tentou desviar o olhar, mas fora em vão.

"— Fora 'você', quero que se junte aos meus planos..."

" _Um Guille ativo, que azar... _" – Pensou, olhando para os olhos azuis do outro e avaliando a situação. "— Não irei me submeter a ti, já é humilhação demais ter que fazer isso para meu Mestre."

"— Beba... Prove..." – Ofereceu-lhe a xícara, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

O louro olhou sem entender aquilo. Notando que devia ser esse um dos motivos que fora mandado cuidar daquele vampiro. Parecia que um queria aniquilar o outro, ou coisa do gênero. E, sabia que se ficasse perto deste iria descobrir mais coisas.

Soltou um suspiro longo, focando novamente seu olhar verde vivo naquele sangue. Só sentir o cheiro deste o atiçava. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que Oroi era tão apaixonado pelo seu Mestre.

E se aquele sangue o dominasse? Ficasse a mercê do Primordial como um cordeiro - tal como Oroi -, ou pior, o fizesse abandonar os próprios planos e princípios. Mas, por fim, não conseguiu resistir a tentação de levar sua mão a asa da xícara, pegando-a e trazendo a mesma mais par si.

Não se importou com isso – aquele cheiro o dominava -, bem como não ligou para os passos traiçoeiros até do mais velho vindo para perto de si novamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço por trás.

O loirinho iria o matar certamente se soubesse de tal associação. Por outro lado, não tinha visto o mesmo a quase dois anos, e por conta disto, tinha que focar-se apenas na sua própria liberdade.

Guille era passado...

Sim. Sempre fora.

Engraçada fora a primeira vez que haviam se visto... Fora tão... Diferente.

"— Eu..." – Balbuciou Vitor, olhando fixamente para o vermelho no recipiente. " _Esse cheiro está turvando minha mente..._" – Pensou, pousando novamente a xícara onde estava.

"— Pensando em mim?" – Gracejou o de olhos azuis, olhando-o de lado, ainda bem abraçado a ele.

"— Não... Pensava em um... Amigo."

"— Guille não é amigo nem da própria sombra." – Chiou, com a voz irritada por ele ter mencionando o Caçador loiro. "— Este apenas olha para ele mesmo... Junte-se a mim, prove... Prove do meu sangue..."

Vitor voltou sua atenção para aquela adorável xícara sobre a mesa, onde o sangue parecia extremamente tentador. Não resistiu novamente, estendendo a mão até aquilo novamente, mas desta vez um tento receoso.

Algo lhe dizia para não fazer aquilo, era um sentimento estranho. Acabou que reteve a respiração por alguns instantes, sentindo uma mão em seus cabelos, segurando-os com força como que para obrigá-lo afazer logo o que devia - ou não - ser feito.

"— Não pense que você é dono do teu próprio destino." – Sorriu pervertido, segurando mais ainda os cabelos. "— Você segue apenas o mais forte, quem te comande. Não tens direito de escolha, quem conseguir te domar melhor ganha."

" _Isso é o que pensam..._" – Pensou, um tanto amargurado com o próprio destino.

Não se fez mais de rogado então, levou a xícara aos lábios, provando com lentidão aquele sangue. Estremecera da cabeça aos pés, arregalando os olhos verdes ante ao gosto que aquilo possuía.

Era doce, era amargo. Era quente, era frio. Era a vida, era a morte.

Era tudo.

Era sangue puro.

Fechou os olhos, tomando em um único gole aquilo – com fome repentina -, jogando a delicada xícara no chão em seguida, ignorando o fato desta ter se quebrado toda com seu ato.

Ficou um bom tempo parado, como se estivesse chocado com o que tinha sentido. Era algo tão confuso para si, que chegava a ser inexplicável. Sentia-se como se pudesse ficar louco com tal sangue, provando-o ou não.

"— Delicioso, não?" – Sussurrou Richard, como se fosse a própria encarnação do pecado. "— É meu 'néctar'... O sangue mais puro que você se quer um dia pensou em provar..."

"— Esse sangue... Me deixa..." – Calou-se, não achando uma palavra para denominá-lo.

"— Insano?" – Uma terceira voz se fez presente no lugar, completando a frase pendente no ar.

Richard soltou-se do louro, olhando sorridente para quem havia chegado.

"— Sim, meu bebê, meu sangue é o sabor da insanidade... Se lembra deste sabor até hoje não...?"

O louro se virou um pouco na cadeira, para ver quem era a terceira pessoa ali. Fora impossível não abrir a boca, como se o chão tivesse saído de baixo de seus pés. Aquele ser, daquela forma?

"— Devo um castigo a você, por ter tocado no que é meu." – A voz do invasor era deslizante, cínica até.

"— Vectorius...?" – Vitor não pode estar mais surpreso ao ver este ali.

O Classe C, andava lento até a mesa onde estavam. Trajava-se com roupas elegantes, na cor vermelha com pequenos detalhes em preto. O cabelo estendia-se por seus ombros, como um manto reluzente ao pouco luar daquela noite.

E os olhos, estavam frios, aquele verde esmeralda belo de sempre. Só que podia se ver uma aura assassina naquele olhar penetrante, completamente oblíquo. Este andou a passos sorrateiros até a mesa.

"— Sim, este é meu nome... Agora, Vitor Áster... O que faremos com você?" – a voz estava tão fria que nem parecia o mesmo ser.

"— Meu bebê, deixe-me brincar com ele..." – Pronunciou um brincalhão Richard, pegando o loiro pelo cabelo e puxando-o até que este caísse da cadeira que estava.

"— Faça-o gritar de dor..." – Avisou, como se a sua decisão fosse o que valesse ali.

"— Algum motivo especial, bebê?"

"— Claro..." – Riu baixinho, andando até o outro que estava no chão, olhando-os com nojo. "— Se lembra de Cain Radiance?"

O de cabelos prateados levou a mão ao rosto do que era mais novo ali, pegando-o com força e fazendo-o o encarar.

Odiava-o por conta de algo que este tinha feito.

"— Sim, lutei com este." – Respondeu Vitor, incrédulo pelo que estava vendo.

"— Aquele homem é meu." – Riu, dando um tapa no rosto do outro. "— Não toque-o com suas patas imundas novamente."

"— Quem você pensa que é? Não passa de uma cria de nosso Mestre, tanto quanto eu." – Vociferou Vitor, sentindo-se ainda segurado pelos cabelos pelo outro.

"— Eu? Sou seu pior pesadelo aqui..." – Riu cinicamente, um tanto insano até, se levantando e olhando para o mais velho. "— Pai, pode brincar."

"— Fico agradecido... Mas e quanto meu adorável sobrinho?"

"— Quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa..." – Comentou calmamente, jogando o cabelo para trás. "— Meu Mestre saiu de Even, aproveite."

"— Então, filhote... Você quer a mim, não?" – Indagou para o loiro.

"— Eu... Eu te quero, eu te amo..." – Respondeu Vitor, sem pensar no que dizia, mas logo recuperando o juízo. "— O que... O que tinha naquele sangue!"

"— Algo que meu pai me ensinou... Serve para domar alguém... Pode-se fazer isso ao morder também, injetando sangue, ou no meu caso energias..." – Melodiou Vectorius, calando-se em seguida. "— Só por isso que ele..." – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

"— Meu bebê, não fique triste, eu estou aqui, cuidarei de você novamente... Estamos juntos não?" – Comentou sorrindo, com o azul dos olhos fixo nos verdes dele.

"— Sim, meu pai." – Respirou fundo, um tanto magoado, como se sua consciência voltasse um pouco e notasse o quão idiota estava sendo. "— Eu..." – Fechou os olhos com força, abraçando-se. "— Irei ver Lucy..."

"— Mande lembranças minhas a ela." – Sorriu-lhe, vendo o outro sair. "— Gostou do que fiz a ele?"

"— Você... Fez isso...?"

"— Sim... É tão estupidamente ingênua a mente daquele garoto... Se apega a tão pouco..." – Sussurrou-lhe baixo.

"— Você pode usar meu corpo, mas quando meu Mestre voltar ele irá descobrir teu cheiro em mim."

"— E ele fará o que? Shisue não consegue me matar, sou mais forte que ele." – Disse confiante.

"— ..."

Vitor preferiu não falar mais nada, ao ter o rosto prensado no chão e as roupas arrancadas com selvageria.

-X-

Vectorius andava lento pelos corredores, apoiando-se as paredes. Sua mente estava turva como que se lembrasse e ao mesmo tempo não se lembrasse do que tinha feito. A cabeça doía horrores e nem se lembrava mais para onde ia.

"— Richard..."

Sabia o que era aquilo. Devia ter sido uma das brincadeiras de seu 'pai'. Ou, era como o outro gostava de ser chamado. Este era divertido, alegre, bondoso... Desde que nada o contrariasse.

"— Vectorius? " – A voz curiosa ecoou pelo corredor. "— Estava indo ver a senhorita Lucy? Ela está a sua espera..." – Murmurou Oroi.

Fazia quase uma semana que não via duas pessoas, a primeira – e mais importante – era seu Mestre e a segunda era aquele vampiro ali. Só sabia que este estava no quarto com o senhor Richard e nada mais.

Mas, com ele daquela forma, agindo um tanto estranho ao se apoiar na parede o intrigou. Não devia ainda estar ruim dos castigos que levara do mais velho. Se a si próprio já estava curado bem dizer logo após o ato, porque ele não estaria também?

"— Você... Está bem?" – Voltou a indagar, se aproximando do outro.

"— Não... Por favor Oroi, poderia me dar um soco...?" – Pediu, como se qualquer coisa que fizesse sua mente voltar fosse útil.

"— ..." – Respirou fundo, fechando o punho e acertando em cheio a face alva do outro, vendo este cambalear. "— De-desculpe!"

"— Obrigado..." – Sorriu de lado, lambendo os lábios pelo sangue que tinha escorrido do ferimento que abrira pelo soco. "— Desculpe ter te tratado mal... Eu estava apenas... Sendo manipulado por todos os lados... Mas..." – Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na parede. "— Vitor irá ficar no meu lugar..." – Sorriu, fechando os olhos e dormindo.

"— Vitor?" – Estranhou, indo até o outro vampiro e cutucando-o, notando que estava realmente dormindo. "— O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Continuou a andar, lembrando-se das palavras de seu Mestre antes de sair de Even... Este havia dito que iria se tornar um caos, no momento pensou que fosse só uma frase sem sentido, mas agora estava dando razão a este.

Só parou de andar quando escutou um grito, e vozes alteradas vindo de fora do castelo, de uma sacada. Correu até lá, ficando completamente incrédulo com aquela cena. Mas, sabia que era sua obrigação cuidar daquilo.

Era Vitor, aquela cria de seu Mestre e o tal tio do mesmo. Ambos no chão sem roupa, onde o que era mais velho segurava as pernas do outro – que tentava fugir de todas as formas -, obrigando-o a se submeter.

Oroi Conjurou a primeira magia que lhe veio em mente que seria útil, demorando-se um pouco nesta - por ter quase se esquecido as palavras para dizer -, mas logo a fazendo. Desenhou um circulo no ar com um dedo, fazendo em seguida um jato de água encharcar aqueles dois no chão.

"— Não é permitido que as crias e servos selecionados de Shisue Abyssinian sejam passivos em uma relação sem ser com o mesmo." – Avisou autoritário, sendo as atenções dos dois agora. "— Vitor, devia saber disto."

"— Acha que gosto de ser usado!" – Empurrou o outro, tirando este de cima de si.

"— Filhote idiota..." – Richard olhou feio para Oroi, que nem se moveu e continuou firme. "— Escolha melhor o lado que fica."

"— Sou leal apenas a meu Mestre, sigo apenas as regras deste." – Estreitou o olhar, agüentando-se firme para não fraquejar diante daquele olhar azul raivoso. "— Por favor, peço para que volte para seus aposentos, se queres diversão, mandarei algum servo que possui tal função ir lhe satisfazer."

"— E se te oferecer liberdade, ou meu sangue." – Sorriu malicioso, ajeitando os cabelos.

"— Minha vida é ser servo dele, se algum dia este não me quiser mais, o próprio me dará a morte. E, quanto ao sangue, odeio tal coisa. Somente tomo de meu Mestre."

"— ... Por hora... Acho que aprendeu a lição, não Vitor?" – Gracejou, olhando para este.

Riu alto, estralando os dedos e sumindo dali. Oroi ficou sem entender em nada, ainda mais pelo estado que se encontrava a cria de seu Mestre ali, iria sobrar para si, ajuda-lo. Não só a este, teria que colocar Vectorius em seu leito.

Even sem Shisue ficava estranha...

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

16/11/10

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

É, as coisas ficam estranhas sem o Shisue por perto, e mais estranhas ainda com aquele olhos azuis. Antes que odeiem o Richard – ou não - ele é um personagem para gerar alegrias ao PM – certo, até agora não parece, ainda mais para o Vitor. Falando em Vitor, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos, eu adoro ver ele se dando mal em qualquer situação, não importando o lado que ele fique.

Ah! E eu vou ameaçar dessa vez! *aura maligna* Se não deixarem comentários vou demorar a postar o outro cap, Bwuahahhaha!

**Comentário da beta:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Capota*


	28. Parte 28

Autora: Toynako

Betada por: L. Kathar

* * *

––x.I.x––

Prison Magic

Capitulo 28 _(ou 29, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.I.x––

* * *

_Um ser celestial olhava curiosamente de cima de uma branca nuvem, seus cabelos – cor ouro – balançavam tão delicadamente que parecia que era reflexo dos raios solares sobre a nuvem. Seu rosto, portador de uma face tão delicada e afemeninada sorria curiosamente ao observar o mundo humano._

_Era um anjo._

_Um dos mais lindos e formosos que existiam, mas, assim como todos os outros anjos não possuía orgulho de si, tal pecado era para humanos. Apenas existia – ou nem talvez isso-, curioso a tudo._

_Suas roupas, tão brancas e suaves confundiam-se toda hora com a própria nuvem a qual repousava. Suas asas, moviam-se lentamente, apenas como se estivesse animado._

_Observava somente, na sua inocência, apenas observava. Sem entender, sem questionar, sem querer. Era um Serafim, nada mais, nada menos. Era assim que fora criado. Era assim que viveria por toda a eternidade._

_Ou, quase toda. _

_Agora os olhos de uma cor castanho-avermelhado tinham algo para se fazer. Haviam achado um ser misterioso que ainda não compreendia. Não sabia o que era, nem o que fazia e muito menos o nome._

_Mas o seguia._

_Via-o conversar com outros seres – humanos ou de outras espécies – e ficar juntos a eles, fazendo movimentos estranhos e sons mais estranhos ainda. Queria entender o que era aquilo, pois apesar de parecerem sofrendo, aquilo também parecia tão bom..._

_Fora então que em uma noite ousou. Desceu dos céus, sentindo pela primeira vez em sua existência o chão debaixo de seus pés descalços, estranhando aquela sensação úmida da terra._

_Ajeitou os cabelos loiros meio adulados, tal como a franja que tentava cobrir parcialmente seu rosto e fora de encontro a ele, esperou-o ficar sozinho e finalmente fora o ver._

_"— Olá..." – Falou, com sua voz baixa, um tanto meiga, parado em frente àquele ser._

_"— ...Um Anjo?" – Riu baixinho, levando a mão aos seus cabelos e jogando-os para trás. "— Andei pecando demais para mandarem um Anjo me calar?" – Gracejou, olhando-o de cima a baixo e lambendo os lábios._

_"— Não... Eu... Apenas quero saber o que és... Ou quem és..." – Pediu, de uma forma mais decidida, olhando-o fixamente._

_"— Sou um íncubo..." – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, rodeando o outro. "— Me chamo Yami." _

_"— Um íncubo chamado Yami..." – Murmurou baixinho tentando saber mais daquilo._

_"— Se não és um Anjo para me calar. O que queres de mim?" _

_"— Só queria saber o que és, agradeço pelo seu tempo tomado." _

_Dito isso o anjo abriu as majestosas asas e voou para os céus, deixando o demônio confuso ali. Yami, o incubo, olhou atentamente o vôo deste, sorrindo com luxúria para aquele ser._

_Não pode deixar de sentir orgulho de si mesmo. Era tão belo a ponto de atrair a atenção de um anjo? Isso sim era um grande prêmio para si, os outros da sua espécie iriam ficar morrendo de inveja de seus feitos._

_Um Íncubo e um Anjo._

_Sim, sabia que ele queria algo. Sentiu pelo cheiro quando rodeou-o, e apenas aquele ser não tinha se dado conta de tal coisa. Sorriu, balançando a cauda de um lado ao outro, de modo travesso._

_Havia encontrado algo bom._

_-x-_

_Novamente o anjo estava a observar, pensava que se soubesse o que ele era, iria parar de se interessar tanto no assunto. Ainda mais quando descobriu que ele era um demônio. Só, que mesmo tais fatores tão grandes ainda não eram o bastante para que deixasse de observá-lo._

_Ele era um demônio da luxúria, quem sabe se conversasse com este poderia convencê-lo a seguir um caminho na vida mais digno._

_E era por este motivo que descera novamente para a terra, desta vez sorrindo ao esfregar o pé no chão, gostando daquela sensação. Andou até onde tinha visto ele, estranhando outro ser junto ao íncubo._

_Ambos estavam sem roupas, onde o que havia conhecido prensava um humano qualquer de encontro a uma árvore, fazendo movimentos estranhos com ele, ao que o homem gemia de dor._

_"— O que... Está fazendo?" – Indagou o anjo, parando ao lado dos dois e ficando a ver aquilo._

_"— Me... Alimentando." – Respondeu para este, não se importando em ser visto._

_"— O que come...?" _

_"— A luxúria..."_

_"— ..." – Ficou sem argumentos._

_Não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com luxúria, ainda mais por ele estar fazendo algo estranho com aquele humano que parecia gemer cada vez mais. Parecia que estava o machucando._

_"— Ele está sofrendo, pare com isso." – Disse na inocência mais pura e celestial que poderia existir._

_"— Ele está é adorando! Já gozou umas quatro vezes!" – Gracejou, arremetendo-se mais para dentro daquele outro que gemeu loucamente._

_"— Não... Parece..." – Recuou um passo, não entendendo._

_Sentia um nó na garganta ao ver aquela cena, um estranho rubor nas bochechas, além de uma vontade de fazer não sabia o que. Fechou os punhos com força, sentindo a própria respiração um tanto estranha._

_Mas ficou firme, no mesmo lugar, vendo aquilo até que o demônio parou, e pode ver o humano cair no chão com um sorriso estranho de satisfação. Estranhou mais, vendo algo branco escorrer abundantemente de entre as pernas do mesmo._

_"— Ficou aí até o final? Que Anjo curioso." – Brincou com o assunto, ajeitando sua calça._

_"— O que fez...? Porque fez isso a ele?" – Recuou um passo, sentindo as próprias asas tremerem levemente._

_"— Eu fiz porque ele quis, simples assim. Ele me desejou, assim como você está me desejando." _

_"— Eu estou desejando? Você? Como assim?" – Estava extremamente confuso, ainda mais por conta de reações estranhas em seu corpo._

_"— Anjo, siga-me..." – Chamou-o._

_Este o seguiu lentamente, pensando se já não era hora de subir e sair dali. Sempre lhe disseram para não ficar muito no mundo dos homens, mas nunca perguntou o motivo. Apenas seguiu então, andando por entre as árvores até que o outro parara perto de um riacho._

_"— Tenho sede, um instante." – Disse-lhe, indo para o riacho e bebendo água._

_"— Sede... Como é ter sede?" – Indagou-lhe, se aproximando._

_"— Quer provar da água?" – Rebateu a pergunta com outra, lambendo os lábios e olhando-o fixamente._

_"— Eu posso?" _

_"— Sente-se." – Apontou, vendo este obedecê-lo cegamente._

_Yami então levou as duas mãos em cuia para o rio de águas limpas, pegando um pouco da mesma e andando até o outro, colocando as mãos perto do rosto dele de encontro aos lábios delicados._

_Só que em vez de beber, o anjo acabou fora se molhando todo ao sentir o liquido em sua boca e começar a tossir._

_"— Que bagunça... Terei que te dar na boca..." – Avisou, voltando ao riacho e pegando mais água._

_Todavia desta vez bebeu esta, deixando-a em sua boca e indo até o outro ser celestial. Segurou-o pela nuca, notando este ficar tenso e as asas mexerem de forma estranha, como se quisesse voar dali para fugir._

_Não deixou, aproximou-se lento daquele rosto tão extremamente suave, beijando aqueles lábios tenros, forçando um beijo no outro e passando a água pelo ato. Beijava-o com luxúria, deslizando sua língua pela boca dele assim que este havia bebido toda a água._

_Simplesmente aproveitava-se da ocasião, puxando-o pela cintura e fazendo-o se deitar no chão, escutando um murmúrio de dor por conta da má posição em que as asas ficaram._

_Mas não importou, atacava a boca dele pervertidamente, insanamente, loucamente, com a luxúria que possuía desde que nascera. A principio o anjo ficara parado, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas aos poucos ia repetindo e igualando o ato dele – um tanto tímido e inexperiente ainda._

_Era tudo tão estranho para um ser de luz como era, o peso daquele incubo sobre si, as mãos dele pelo seu corpo fazendo uma sensação desconhecida e curiosa trespassar por si, sem contar de seus lábios, que eram tomados de uma forma tão boa, por assim dizer._

_Sim, estava achando tudo aquilo bom, maravilhoso. Mesmo sem entender o que era, estava adorando, e em seu interior desejava mais daquilo. As mãos finas e delgadas envolveram os ombros do outro, deslizado dos dedos pelos cabelos revoltosos, gostando da sensação do tato também._

_Era tudo novo demais, mas parecia tudo bom de mais._

_O que era aquilo?_

_"— Gostou da água... Ou do meu beijo...?" – Indagou-lhe Yami, finalmente libertando os lábios, agora extremamente inchados, do outro._

_"— Água... Beijo..." – Estava estupefato com o que tinha aprendido._

_"— Não me respondeu a pergunta." _

_"— Adorei a água!" – Sorriu-lhe docemente, tirando os braços dele._

_Olhou então para cima, observando o céu. Jurava que este era mais perto, mas agora ele lhe parecia tão longe para si. Deu de ombros para isso, voltando sua atenção para o demônio ali._

_"— Pode sair de cima de mim? Minhas asas doem..." – Pediu._

_Yami riu baixinho, saindo de cima dele, deixando para se divertir aos poucos com aquele ser. Nem crianças eram tão inocentes assim, e por isso estava gostando de ver aquele anjo._

_"— Te verei novamente?" – Indagou o íncubo, tocando o rosto do outro, vendo-o vermelho._

_"— Não sei..." _

_"— Posso te mostrar várias coisas. E por último, te mostro como me alimento." _

_"— Me mostra? Era que nem você estava fazendo com aquele homem, não era?" – Sorriu-lhe curioso, levantando-se e batendo nas vestes brancas._

_"— Claro. Ou simplesmente fique me vendo... Sei que faz isso." – Gracejou, vendo o outro corar ainda mais as bochechas._

_"— Acho... Que já é minha hora..." – Disse, recuando um passo._

_Abriu as assas, olhando de imediato para elas. Pois jurava que tinha umas penas mais escuras. Levou os dedos ali, tocando aquelas penas sem entender o motivo delas terem mudado de cor._

_Não devia ser nada, por esse motivo abriu as asas e voou para os céus novamente. Entretanto custou um pouco a chegar neste. Devia ser por esse o motivo de não poder se ficar muito naquele mundo. As asas se sujavam e ficava difícil voar. Sim, devia ser isso._

_-x-_

_E novamente o anjo da classe Serafim descia de sua nuvem, com o motivo de perguntar o que era aquilo que estava sentindo quando o via se alimentando. Era um tanto curioso, sentia partes de seu corpo reagirem de formas anormais._

_Por isso teria que perguntar, aquele incubo era o único que poderia perguntar, o único que lhe responderia. Fora de encontro a este, voando sobre as casas de um vilarejo qualquer que este estava, pousando por fim no telhado de uma desta casas._

_Olhou para o céu, admirando a lua cheia, apreciando aquela obra de seu criador. Mas sua atenção logo fora voltada para gemidos estranhos e bem altos vindo daquela casa. Voou para a lateral desta, ficando a observar o íncubo e uma fêmea humana juntos em uma cama._

_Sorriu para aquilo, sentando-se na grande janela e ficando a ver, balançando as pernas animadamente aos gemidos que ela dava, e misteriosamente prestando mais atenção nos gemidos roucos que ele dava._

_Riu baixinho, vendo a cauda deste cutucando a mulher, deslizando pela pele nua dela. No entanto um arrepio se passou pelo seu corpo, vendo este observando-o enquanto se movia com tanto ímpeto de encontro a ela._

_Teria até saído dali, se não tivesse visto chama-lo com a mão, para que sentasse ao lado deles e visse mais de perto. Pulou então para dentro da casa, andando lentamente até eles e sentando-se na cama, sabendo que a humana não o via ali._

_"— Irei gemer para você, olhando você, pensando em você." – Falou Yami, com a voz rouca pela excitação que estava, não parando de se mover._

_"— Em mim?" – A voz saiu tão baixa que nem sabia se tinha falado ou pensado._

_Os olhos curiosos se fixaram naquele par de olhos púrpuras, brilhando no pecado da luxúria. Mas não conseguiu desfocar sua visão dali, observava-o, via este gemendo, olhando fixamente apenas para si também._

_E novamente aquela sensação estranha tomou posse de seu corpo, levou a mão ao colo apertando com força o tecido fino de seus trajes, agoniado por não saber o que tinha. Iria perguntar a ele, assim que terminasse de fazer aquela coisa que não sabia ainda o que era._

_No entanto, sendo olhado tão fixamente por ele, lhe fazia sentir-se mais estranho, juntou as mãos sobre sua intimidade, apertando aquela coisa que ficara anormal em seu corpo, apertou-a, e acabou gemendo baixinho por isso._

_Levantou-se as pressas da cama, chocado com aquela sensação tão breve que tinha sentido, levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, tampando a visão, não aguentando mais ver aqueles belos olhos roxos em direção a si, e muito menos fitá-los. _

_Ficou apenas a escutar, ainda sentindo algo estranho entre suas pernas. Mas não queria ver, então ficou parado em pé, com as mãos no rosto, aguardando. Só parou quando escutou um gemido mais alto da parte do íncubo, só assim tirando a mão e observando-o._

_Viu-o ofegante, com o rosto vermelho e a mulher com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito que vira no homem daquela outra vez. E, como na outra vez também, havia um líquido branco saindo das pernas dela, do mesmo orifício._

_"— Terminei..." – Disse Yami, soltando um suspiro satisfeito e saindo da cama, vestindo apenas suas calças. _

_"— Acho que... Devia ter vindo outra hora..." – Disse meio encabulado, sem nem saber o porque._

_"— Anjo, siga-me." – Pediu novamente._

_E, como da outra vez, o louro seguiu o outro, andando por dentro da casa indo para outro quarto da mesma. Olhou estranho para o íncubo, sem saber o porque de ele ter lhe trazido ali._

_"— Sente-se estranho?" – Indagou de imediato, fechando a porta._

_"— Sim." – Respondeu alegre, vendo que este iria solucionar o mistério. "— Porque isso está acontecendo? O que estou sentido? Como faço para passar?" _

_"— Não tem como explicar com palavras..." – Sorriu de lado, querendo brincar com aquele ser. "— Mas sei a forma de fazer passar, queres isso?" _

_"— Quero sim." _

_O moreno não perdeu a oportunidade, enlaçou a cintura do anjo trazendo-o para si, olhando-o de cima, já que este era menor que si - ainda mais por possuir quase dois metros de altura. Lambeu os lábios sensualmente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do outro, sentindo-o tremer._

_"— Para fazer passar, tem que sentir tudo... Irei te fazer sentir bem..." – Sussurrou-lhe como se fosse pecado._

_"— Sentir... Sentir o que?" _

_"— Logo saberá..." _

_Riu baixinho, beijando lentamente o pescoço branco daquele ser, deslizando a língua com luxúria por este, enquanto uma mão encalçava a cintura dele –para não fugir -, ao que a outra descia pela coxa com perversão._

_Puxou um pouco as vestes deste, aquele manto tão branco, burlando-o por baixo e tocando na pele delicada que possuía. Notava perfeitamente este tremendo em seus braços, não entendendo tudo aquilo, mas sentindo que era algo novo._

_Inexplicavelmente bom._

_Deslizou mais os dedos, em um toque gentil para não afastar aquele alimento tão peculiar de suas mãos, até que chegou ao tecido que cobria a intimidade dele. Passando a mão por ali e percebendo um volume._

_"— Você sabe porque está assim...?" – Indagou para o Anjo, brincando de apertar de leve aquilo._

_"— Ahnmmw..." – Gemeu arrastadamente, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do outro. "— Não, por favor, por favor me diga porque estou assim." – Pediu manhoso, tentando saber que sensações eram aquelas_

_"— É desejo, você me quer. E eu irei saciar isso." – Respondeu-lhe, abaixando a peça íntima e tocando diretamente naquilo._

_"— Ahnn!" – Gemeu mais alto, em dúvida por tudo. "— Isso... Hn... Yami..." _

_O íncubo sentiu-se jubiloso ao ter seu nome sibilado daquela forma tão carnal por um anjo que era tão puro – algo que não seria mais depois que se alimentasse dele. Percebia as asas dele – fechadas – tremendo levemente, bem como todo o corpo dele. Mas na asa podia ver uma peculiaridade engraçada._

_As penas._

_Tão brancas, tão belamente intocadas, se tornando aos poucos mais negras, mais sujas com o pecado que estava fazendo com ele e nem este sabia. Não se importava, alimento era alimento, se ele havia caído de mão beijada quase no seu colo, iria saboreá-lo até o limite._

_Envolveu mais a mão naquilo, movendo-o lento, em um sobe e desce angustiante para o Anjo. Era estonteante ver o caimento daquele anjo em seus braços. Sabia que depois que este provasse do pecado, o céu não lhe seria mais permitido. Entretanto a vida seria bem mais animada do que ficar tocando harpa sabe-se lá onde._

_"— Eu... Sinto-me mais estranho!" – Falou entre gemidos, tentando fechar as pernas._

_"— Calma, segure-se em mim... Verá que será bem melhor depois..." – Sibilou lento, ao pé do ouvido deste._

_Sorriu de lado, sentindo o ser celestial segurar-se em si como se sua existência fosse se extinguir a cada instante. Já o anjo, não compreendia-se. Não entendia em nada o que era aquilo que sentia._

_Só sabia que era ótimo... Delicioso... Perfeito._

_Era um pecado._

_Em sua mente passou a vaga ideia de que aquilo era errado, de que sentir tais sensações não era algo que tinha privilégio. Mas por quê? Se era tão bom, porque era privado daqueles prazeres carnais?_

_Não queria saber, queria sentir mais daquilo, mais da mão do incubo deslizando pelo seu corpo, mais toques estranhos que lhe deixavam tão eufórico._

_"— Mais..." – Pediu desejoso, sentindo seus olhos úmidos._

_"— Geme meu nome... Que te darei mais..." – Instigou-o. _

_"— Yami..." _

_E novamente o sentimento de satisfação correu pelas veias do demônio, afinal, qual outro íncubo teria conseguido atrair a atenção de um anjo para si? Ainda mais possuindo um sabor tão delicioso._

_O pecado dele era tão delicioso, que dava vontade de saborear aos poucos. E era isso que faria, iria ficar apenas com o tira gosto por hora. E, era este o motivo, que movia sua mão lentamente, ficando a beijar os ombros pálidos daquele ser, escutando mais de seu nome sair naquela voz suave e sensual. _

_"— Ahnhmmw!" – Gemeu mais alto o anjo, despejando sua semente nas mãos do outro._

_"— Já?" – Dava para notar a incredulidade na voz dele."— Que rápido foi..." _

_Tirou sua mão de onde estava, levando os dedos aos lábios e lambendo um por um, saboreando de forma ímpar aquele gosto celestial. Ao que a outra mão, segurava a cintura fina e delgada, para não o deixar cair no chão._

_"— Yami... Yami... Yami..." – Ofegava o nome dele, sentindo as pernas fracas._

_"— Pronto... Passou..." – Agora o tom estava mais alegre, vendo que tinha capturado de vez um alimento para a eternidade._

_Ajudou-o a caminhar até a cama do quarto, deixando-o sentado na beirada e ficando a olhá-lo de pé. Vagou os olhos roxos por todo ele, analisando melhor os contornos delicados que possuía, quase femininos até._

_Os cabelos levemente adulados na coloração loira, caindo por seus ombros e tampando um pouco a face, mas dava para se notar as maçãs do rosto extremamente coradas, bem como os lábios entreabertos onde o ar saia de forma desritmada e acelerada._

_Aquele anjo era uma tentação. Por pouco não o estava empurrando de encontro a cama para tê-lo logo para si._

_"— O que..." – Uma pausa, feita pelo anjo para respirar fundo. "— Foi isso...?" _

_"— Isso?" – Lambeu os lábios, levando uma mão aos cabelos e jogando-os para trás. "— Quer mesmo saber? " _

_"— Sim... Por favor, Yami..." – Olhava para o outro ser com um desejo que nem sabia que demonstrava._

_O anjo não entendia nada, mas estava querendo aquilo. Queria por mais, seja lá o que fosse. Encolheu-se um pouco, abraçando-se e ficando apenas a olhar aqueles olhos chamativos na cor púrpura, aguardando que aquela pausa dramática dele acabasse._

_"— O pecado." – Respondeu-lhe após um tempo, vendo-o arregalar os olhos. "— A luxúria, o mais delicioso pecado." _

_"— Não..." – Sentiu um calafrio subir por sua coluna o fazendo sentir nojo de si mesmo._

_"— Anjo, o que acontece?" – Riu baixinho, virando-se. "— A pouco estava se deliciando desta luxúria..." – Gracejou._

_"— Não... Não... Então... Isso é a luxúria para os homens...?" _

_"— ..." – Continuou mudo, deixando apenas a cauda ondulando de um lado ao outro._

_Yami virou-se e sorriu mais, mostrando-lhe os dentes levemente pontudos que possuía. Olhar o desespero dele estava bem delicioso, tanto quanto o gosto que ele tinha. Mas, sabia apreciar tudo aos poucos, da forma como aquele anjo estava ele iria ter um gosto de fel ao comê-lo._

_"— Até mais então, Anjo." – Disse-lhe, dando passos até a saída._

_O ser celestial ficou lá na cama, sem saber o que fazer vendo o outro sair. Olhou para suas asas, vendo-as quase que completamente negras. Sentiu um nojo absurdo daquilo. Chegando a arrancar algumas de suas penas. _

_Por fim, desistiu disso, chorando baixinho por mesmo saber que o que estavam fazendo era o pecado da luxuria, ainda queria aquilo. Queria saber se era tão bom quanto o que sentiu quando ele o tocou naquele lugar que desconhecia. Queria saber se ele faria consigo que nem fez com os humanos cujo se alimentou._

_Queria saber. Sim, queria muito saber, experimentar, sentir..._

_Coisa que nunca lhe fora permitido de onde viera._

_No entanto, levantou-se decidido a outra coisa. A esquecer de tudo, a voltar para o seu reino celestial. Arrumou suas vestes, um tanto ressentido por tudo que tinha acontecido. O melhor definitivamente esquecer de tudo._

_Andou até a enorme janela que tinha naquele quarto, abrindo-a e olhando fixamente para o céu. Estava longe, e muito, quase inalcançável. Mas sabia que conseguiria voltar, aquela lá ainda era sua casa._

_Pulou para fora da casa, abrindo as asas e rumando para cima. Faria de tudo para voltar para aquela paz. Aquela mesmice celestial._

_-x-_

_Yami, o íncubo, andava tranquilamente pelas ruas de uma cidade quase que deserta. Logo iria sair daquelas terras abandonadas e ir para um lugar mais animado. E, é claro com mais comida._

_Radiance era para poucos, sabia muito bem disso. Mas, não era nenhum demônio do caos ou coisa desse tipo. Queria apenas diversão e alimento. E, talvez com isso poderia se dar bem naquele reino. Além do mais, a Rainha ainda estava viva, o que significava que a barreira não era das melhores em volta do reino._

_Por isso, fora logo para o lugar cujo estava vivendo – uma casa abandonada afastada da vila, arrumando suas coisas, entretanto acabou parando de fazer isso ao sentir uma aura de luxúria forte, uma vontade quase insana de provar do pecado._

_Fora então para a frente de sua casa, guiando os olhos para cima, vendo o Anjo pousar ali no chão. _

_Este mantinha os olhos fechados, e rosto abaixado, tentando a todo custo conter o choro. Não conseguira resistir depois de tudo._

_"— Anjo... Digo, Caído, quer provar do pecado?" – Mudou a forma de chamá-lo, já que ele não era mais um ser celestial, a prova estava nas asas negras que possuía._

_"— Yami..." – A voz ainda era melodiosa, suave, como um coral de anjos. "— Eu o desejo." – Falou sua própria sentença, deixando a última lágrima cair de seu rosto e erguendo-o para o íncubos._

_"— Venha... Te farei gemer." – Avisou, virando-se e voltando para a casa que estava, sabendo que seria seguido._

_._

_._

_._

-XX-

Cain acordara aturdido da cama no quarto que estava naquela embarcação. Seu peito subia e descia sem ritmo, ultimamente sonhara bastante com o passado de Yami mas, todos os sonhos levavam a ele e mais alguém na cama.

Isso já o estava perturbando.

" _Que foi hospedeiro? Não gostou de me conhecer mais? _" – Gracejou o parasita na mente de Cain, com um tom completamente irônico.

"— Para de me fazer ter esses sonhos, não aguento mais." – Pediu, respirando mais calmo.

" _Quer criar os seus próprios sonhos assim, não é? Com um certo vampiro._"

"— Cale a boca... Estou cansado... Cuide do corpo." – Avisou, pendendo este novamente no colchão, desmaiando ali mesmo.

Demorou alguns minutos para Yami conseguir o controle do corpo. Sabia que Cain estava ficando fraco demais, era muito para um humano dividir o corpo consigo, ainda mais com a sua energia maligna que crescia cada vez mais.

Se Veck estivesse ali, pelo menos o príncipe estaria bem...

Levantou-se então, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e jogando-os para trás, sorrindo amargurado por aquilo. Era um demônio da luxúria, mas não conseguiria fazer nada se o dono do corpo continuasse virgem.

Aquela castidade o enojava e o encantava.

Aqueles sentimentos o dominavam.

Abraçou-se, tentando se aquecer perante ao frio que estava naquela manhã, desde a última semana estava ficando cada vez mais gélido o clima. Agasalhou-se mais, se arrumando um pouco e saindo do quarto.

"— Yaminho..." – Guille o chamou assim que saira. "— Estamos quase chegando, Nyha disse que a irmã avisou."

Yami voltou sua atenção para o caçador ali, vendo-o todo coberto de peles de urso branco, em uma roupa que parecia ser feita mais para se mostrar do que para se cobrir. Mas, o que o mesmo tinha dito ecoou em sua mente, o fazendo fechar os olhos fortemente por uns instantes.

"— Chegando?" – A voz saíra mais alegre, olhando para o loirinho com contentamento, era Cain que tinha tomado subitamente o corpo de volta por causa daquela simples noticia. "— Quando chegaremos? E Veck? O castelo do Mestre dele é perto?"

"— Cainzinho..." – Abaixou o olhar, notando que este 'mudara' de lugar só em mencionar o assunto. "— Não é melhor deixar o Yami no controle...? Você anda cansado ultimamente."

"— Não quero Guille, logo desembarcaremos, não é?" – Sorriu mais, respirando fundo, como se um peso enorme saísse de seus ombros. "— Não aquento mais ficar quieto."

"— Sim, entendo... Eu também desejo ver alguém.."

"— Quer falar com seu pai?" – Estranhou o loirinho, que de uma hora para outra ficara triste. "— Desculpe eu..." – Sabia que o assunto era delicado para se falar, por isso desculpou-se e deixou como estava.

Afinal...

Depois de longos meses, anos, finalmente estavam naquele lugar branco, sem cor alguma. Andara com o outro até a proa, vendo um porto já próximo. Cain olhou para o céu, estendendo uma mão – com luva -, e notando um ponto branco pousar sobre esta. Onde só agora percebia que nevava fracamente ali.

Era frio, congelante, ainda mais para alguém que vinha de um lugar quente como era Radiance. Mas mesmo assim, sentia-se ansioso demais, mesmo agora com seus vinte anos sentia-se como uma criança quando iria receber um presente.

Se bem, que não era para ter tal sentimento afinal. Não iria se divertir ali, tinha uma missão, salvar o amigo e ponto final.

Já iria ajudar os homens de Luna, se esta não tivesse aparecido ali também, olhando friamente para todos.

"— Vocês três, para minha cabine. Agora." – Mandou a capitã, apontando com desleixo para Cain e Guille.

Esta sorriu de lado, dando as costas para eles e indo até sua cabine, esperando que os mesmos entrassem para que fechasse a porta. Apontou para a mesa, onde nesta já estava sentado Nyha, esperou os que tinha chamado se sentarem e iniciou o discurso.

"— Os inúteis vão ficar no navio, só o que é útil merece vir comigo." – Avisou, lambendo os lábios perfeitamente pintados de vermelho.

Cain e Nyha se entreolharam de forma curiosa. Os que já conheciam a elfa, como era no caso destes dois, estavam achando a mesma estranha nestes últimos anos. Cain até relevava o comportamento agressivo para com sua pessoa, mas o irmão desta não estava mais aguentando tal comportamento vulgar.

Ainda mais, com aquela competição que ela e o loirinho tinham travado naquele navio, para ver quem ficava com mais durantes estes anos.

"— Deixe-me ver se entendi... Está se referindo a mim?" – O elfo olhou com desprezo para a irmã.

"— Nyha, você é inútil, irá ficar." – Sentenciou ela, sorrindo futilmente para o irmão.

"— Que!" – Este levantou-se, batendo as mãos na mesa ao fazer isso. "— Eu irei salvar Vectorius."

"— Já disse que és inútil, pirralho!" – O olhar azul ficava mais gélido, a medida que o irmão recusava obedecê-la. "— Você irá se machucar, não quero que isso aconteça contigo." – Abrandou a voz, tentando formar um argumento decente.

"— Mentira! Você quer ser a salvadora da pátria novamente!" – Exasperou-se, fechando os punhos. "— Quer que ele tenha aquele sentimento de obrigação em dormir contigo!"

"— Seu pirralho mimado!" – Bufou, se esticando e segurando uma mexa do cabelo vermelho dele.

"— Você não tem o que ele quer!" – Dera um tapa na mão da irmã, que soltara seus cabelos. "— Ele é meu!"

"— E, um garoto mimado como você acha que sabe usar isso por acaso?" – Alfinetou-o de forma soberba, apontando para o baixo ventre dele.

Os dois elfos já iriam começar uma nova discussão, mas pararam de fazer isso, desviando sua atenção para o moreno que estava gargalhando perante a situação. Era Yami que tinha aparecido e agora ria desenfreadamente do quão patético era aquela briga.

O olhar ametista intenso, focou-se nestes, assim que parou de rir. Estes brilhavam em uma selvageria que estava controlada, mas escutar eles discutindo por conta de algo que era seu não o agradava em nada. Lambera os lábios lentamente, apenas por estarem secos por conta do clima.

"— Vão ficar discutindo mesmo algo que..." – Apontara para Luna. "— Um teve por obrigação..." – Apontara em seguida para Nyha. "— E o outro nunca terá?" – Indagou-lhes afiado, com os lábios curvados em um sorriso provocativo. "— O vampiro é meu..." – Desviara os olhos dos dois por um instante, murmurando algo baixo, como se conversasse com Cain. "— Veck é nosso amigo, quis dizer..." – Refez a fala por ter sido obrigado pelo hospedeiro.

Aquilo só fez o clima ficar mais tenso, porque os elfos estavam mais raivosos por conta do que o humano tinha dito.

"— Gente, calma... Não é bem assim..." – Fora a vez do loirinho tentar apaziguar as coisas. "— Porque não podemos ir os quatro?"

"— Negativo. O Elfo fica, digo, meu irmão fica!" – Rebateu ela. "— Alguém tem que cuidar do navio na minha ausência."

"— Fique você! Você que é a capitã!" – Voltou a gritar para a irmã.

"— A fêmea tem razão..." – Yami respirou fundo. "— Esta sabe como passar pela floresta ao redor do castelo. Está decidido então."

"— Não pode decidir por mim!" – Protestou o elfo, franzindo o cenho para o moreno.

"— Ele não pode..." – Parou, brevemente ela, sorrindo vulpinamente. "— Mas eu sim. Nyha Lunnarian não sairá deste navio. Tenho dito. " – Realçou o que o amaldiçoado tinha falado, sorrindo triunfantemente agora.

"— As coisas vão ficar assim mesmo...?" – Muxoxou Guille, olhando emburrado para o lado. " _Tenho que arrumar isso..._ " – Pensou.

"— Arrumar como?" – Ela indagou de súbito, olhando para o loiro.

Este piscou os olhos dourados, olhando para a mulher, poderia ela ter imaginado o que pensava? Desviou seu olhar então, aturdido com essa hipótese. Já que ao assunto estava encerrado ali, era melhor não provocar mais na hora.

Levantou-se, pegando a mão do elfo e saindo da cabine, arrastando-o bem dizer até seu quarto e jogando-o na cama, ignorando uns risinhos pervertidos dos outros homens pelo caminho que fizera. Não se importava, era até melhor que pensassem que iria se deitar com aquele elfo e nada mais.

"— Gui, que fogo é esse?" – Indagou o ruivo, sentando-se na cama e olhando para o outro, que os trancava no quarto.

"— Sem bobagens Ny! O assunto é sério." – Falou raivoso, andando de um lado ao outro no quarto.

"— Qual o drama todo? Eu que estava sendo alvo na cabine, eu que devia estar reclamando."

"— Quieto, deixe-me pensar!" – Andara até a cama, sentando-se ao lado.

"— Está assim por causa da decisão da minha irmã?" – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros suavemente.

"— Sim! É culpa daquela meretriz!" – Exclamou exasperado.

"— Aquela fútil... Quer o meu Vectorius..."

"— Exato! Você tem que fazer algo com relação a isso..." – Aproximou-se mais, empurrando-o para a cama e sentando-se sobre o baixo ventre dele.

"— ... Eu tenho...?" – Não tardara em levar as mãos ao quadril dele, movendo-o sobre si e notando que este colaborava. "— Fazer o que...? Ela não me escuta, está pior que antes."

"— Mate-a..." – Sentenciou Guille, sorrindo marotamente.

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

20/12/10

* * *

Nota da autora:

Primeiramente, me desculpem pelo CAP curto, mas eu irei compensar com um pequeno 'banco de dados' que fiz a um tempo para que saibam melhor sobre cada personagem do PM.

Eu não quis colocar lemon do Yami e do Caído, achei que o sonho estava fofo do jeito que estava (Podem surtar a vontade). Se querem mais lemon no PM, vão ter que mandar reviews! *fazendo greve*

E, me mandem um grandinho de natal? *-*

É um pedido de uma escritora, não custa nada, só um tempinho de vocês.

Bem, deixando isso de parte, o que acharam da ideia do Guille? Será que o Nyha vai aceitar matar a própria irmã? O que será que vai acontecer, hein? E quanto ao Shisue que saiu de Even sem avisar onde ia e o Richard está deixando o castelo de pernas para o ar?

Hohohoh~

Só ano que vem agora para saberem o que acontecerá.

(Foi um bom presente de natal esse 'Mate-a' do Gui né? Agora é ver no que dá)

Comentário da beta:

Pera, pera, pera… Esse é o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia receber (além do PM/DN, claro)… GUILLE, PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA VIDA, EU ACHO QUE AMO VOCÊ! Claro que ele tem que aceitar matar a oferecida da Luna, mas o problema é que não podem fazer isto agora, se não, como chegar ao castelo? Não sei… Não sei, não gosto desta ruiva maldita mas acho que ela é essencial. Para mim, Shisue que deveria matá-la, apesar de o Nyha fazê-lo ser uma ideia tentadora.

Feliz Natal pessoas! Comentem, comentem! Eu achei tão fofo o caído e o Yami…~

O que vocês acharam? AH, que coisa… sem vilõs nesse cap – cry – eu quero Shisue! Volta Shisue! T.T

Até ano quem vem, pessoas.

By: Toynako

-x-

[Banco de dados do PM]

-x-

Nome: Cain Eucaristia Radiance.

Apelido: Cainzinho, por parte do Guille apenas.

Raça: Humano.

Idade: 18/20.

Cor dos olhos: Roxo.

Pedra relacionada: Ametista.

Cor do cabelo: Preto.

Família: A mãe morrera no parto de sua irmã e o pai em uma guerra no reino.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Ajudar o próximo.

Coisa que mais detesta: Escravidão. Que falem que ele é ingênuo.

Comida favorita: Bolo de morango.

Cor favorita: Roxo, preto e dourado.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Cabelo grande, educação.

Personalidade: Ingênuo e puro. Tenta com todas as forças consertar a realidade no qual estão. Um herói demasiadamente inocente.

Altura e peso: 1.72 e 80 kg. (Dados de 18 anos)

Especialidade: Esgrima.

Historia: Era um príncipe que acabou se amaldiçoando para poder salvar o reino de Radiance, partindo assim para uma possível cura para esse mal.

-x-

Nome: Vectorius Razard.

Apelido: Veck

Raça: Meio-Vampiro, Classe B até o capitulo nove; adiante é um Classe C.

Idade: 324/326

Idade que aparenta: 17 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Verde intenso; quando bebe sangue, a íris fica na cor vermelho.

Pedra relacionada: Esmeralda.

Cor do cabelo: Prateados; quando bebe sangue, as pontas ficam de coloração carmesim.

Família: Órfão.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Atualmente, morder o Cain/Yami.

Coisa que mais detesta: As torturas de seu Mestre.

Comida favorita: Energia maligna.

Cor favorita: Verde e prata.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Fofos e ingênuos.

Personalidade: Masoquista. Gentil, cuidadoso, educado. Às vezes cínico ou irônico. Não ama ninguém alem da utopia da Lucy. Mostrou-se um amigo atencioso, que sabe distinguir personalidades distintas como Cain e Yami.

Altura e peso: 1.70 e 60kg.

Historia: Vivera junto com Lucy sua primeira amiga e seu primeiro amor. Teve aulas de magia negra com Shisue quando criança, e aos seus dezessete anos fora vampirizado, matando sem querer a namorada.

-x-

Nome: Guille Abyssinian.

Raça: Caçador.

Idade: 814/816

Idade que aparenta: 16 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Dourado,

Pedra relacionada: Citrino.

Cor do cabelo: Louro.

Família: Seu pai assassinou seu irmão gêmeo e mãe.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Promiscuidade.

Coisa que mais detesta: Ser domado, controlado.

Comida favorita: Todas para si são boas.

Cor favorita: Rosa, amarelo, laranja, azul-bebê, vermelho, lilás.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Submissos.

Personalidade: Calculista, vingativo, orgulhoso, falso.

Altura e peso: 1.67 e 58kg.

Especialidade: Ótimo cozinheiro.

Historia: Era um garotinho comum que vivia brincando com seu irmão bi vitelino. Mas ainda criança teve sua mãe e irmão mortos por seu pai. Por este fato acabou virando um escravo sexual. Onde só depois de anos descobrira que era um Caçador, indo atrás de sua vingança.

-x-

Nome: Shisue Abyssinian.

Raça: Vampiro Puro Sangue.

Idade: Mais de 2000.

Idade que aparenta: 26 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Negros.

Pedra relacionada: Ônix.

Cor do cabelo: Preto.

Família: Matou seus pais assim que teve a oportunidade, segue o ramo Abyssinian dos vampiros, cujo todos são homens.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Torturar e elaborar planos.

Coisa que mais detesta: Coloração azul em uma íris.

Comida favorita: Coisas doces e sangue.

Cor favorita: Verde e preto.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Olhos verdes, e de preferência com idade inferior a 18 anos.

Personalidade: Cínico ao extremo, tal como irônico em demasia. Sádico e um tanto masoquista também. Não fará nada que não siga seu próprios planos, nada que lhe é útil, tem valor.

Altura e peso: 1.85 e 90 kg.

Especialidade: Magia negra e necromancia.

Historia: Um Puro Sangue que fora rejeitado por seus pais por não ter a coloração azul nos olhos, por este fato matou-os quando pode. Controla tudo, nada lhe passa despercebido. É o lado 'Vilão' do Prison Magic.

-x-

Nome: Oroi Takada.

Apelido: Oroizinho, por parte do Guille e Doce Criança, por parte de Shisue.

Raça: Vampiro Nobre.

Idade: 17.

Idade que aparenta: 16 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Verdes, numa tonalidade escura, quase musgo.

Pedra relacionada: Jade.

Cor do cabelo: Preto azulado.

Família: Mãe e pai foram asssassinados de forma semelhante a um suicídio em conjunto.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Obedecer a seu mestre. Cozinhar. Ajudar os outros.

Coisa que mais detesta: Ver seu mestre dando mais atenção a outros servos que a si.

Comida favorita: Bolo de morango.

Cor favorita: Preto, Verde, roxo e azul acinzentado.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Sádico e masoquista. Gentil quando possível.

Personalidade: Gentil e calmo. Extremamente masoquista, sádico quando lhe convém. Tenta a todo custo ajudar os outros, submisso.

Altura e peso: 1.59 e 43 kg.

Especialidade: Guardião.

Historia: Fora um garoto normal que tivera os pais assassinados e em seguida seu amor tirado de forma tão cruel quanto os pais. Fora encontrado e adotado por seu mestre e atualmente o obedece cegamente, fraquejando diante de algumas tarefas que julga cruéis demais.

-x-

Nome: Vitor Áster.

Raça: Vampiro Classe B.

Idade: Mais de 130.

Idade que aparenta: 22 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Verde claro.

Pedra relacionada: Quartzo.

Cor do cabelo: Amarelo.

Família: Esposa e tecnicamente um filho que nunca chegou a nascer.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Ficar sem fazer nada.

Coisa que mais detesta: Ser domado, controlado.

Comida favorita: Sangue.

Cor favorita: Vinho e azul escuro.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Os que precisam de proteção.

Personalidade: Odeia os humanos, por conta de um acontecimento em seu passado. Pode parecer frio, mas na verdade tem zelo por tudo que lhe rodeia. Exceto com quem pegou inimizade no primeiro olhar.

Altura e peso: 1.79 e 75kg.

Especialidade: Bom com a boca.

Historia: Era uma pessoa comum. Vivia uma vida pacata, entretanto ao descobrir que a mulher por qual tinha tanto amor o traia, acabou perdendo a cabeça. Principalmente ao pega-la no flagra com um amante, acabou por matando ela e um possível filho que esta carregava em seu ventre.

-x-

Nome: Yami; não lembra seu sobrenome.

Raça: Íncubos

Idade: Desconhecida.

Idade que aparenta: 19 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Roxo

Pedra relacionada: Ametista.

Cor do cabelo: Negro; com uma peculiaridade nas pontas, ao sol elas ficavam vermelhas quanto que a luz da lua azuis.

Família:

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Se alimentar.

Coisa que mais detesta: Desconhecido.

Comida favorita: O Rei ruivo de Radiance.

Cor favorita: Marrom, preto.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Difíceis de se domar.

Personalidade: Cínico, orgulhoso, desafiador.

Altura e peso: 2.00, peso desconhecido.

Especialidade: Desconhecido.

Historia: Aparentemente não se sabe muita coisa, só que fora um íncubos e que por causa de uma briga entre dois alimentos seus, acabou ganhando uma maldição perpetua.

-x-

Nome: Nyha Lunnarian.

Apelido: Ny, por parte do Guille apenas.

Raça: Elfo.

Idade: Aproximadamente 97.

Idade que aparenta: 17 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Azul claro,

Pedra relacionada: Aquamarine.

Cor do cabelo: Vermelho.

Família: Pai de origem desconhecida, mãe e duas irmãs; é o filho mais novo.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Ser mordido por um vampiro.

Coisa que mais detesta: Todos que ficam entre ele e Veck.

Comida favorita: Frutas.

Cor favorita: Vermelho e azul.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Vampiros.

Personalidade: Facilmente influenciável. E possui um vicio próprio em querer ser mordido por Veck, mas suspeita que pode ser por qualquer vampiro que passar por sua frente.

Altura e peso: 1.72 e 75kg.

Historia: Crescera no lado da vila dos elfos cujo só existe homens. Aprendeu magia Elemental um pouco, mas não se interessa muito nesta.

-x-

Nome: Luna Lunnarian.

Raça: Elfo.

Idade: Mais de 500.

Idade que aparenta: 18 anos.

Cor dos olhos: Azul escuro.

Pedra relacionada: Safira.

Cor do cabelo: Vermelho.

Família: Pai de origem desconhecida, e mais dois irmãos, uma irmã mais velha e um irmão mais novo.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Controlar, ter o poder sobre algo.

Coisa que mais detesta: Ser domada, ficar em um único canto por muito tempo.

Comida favorita: Peixe.

Cor favorita: Azul e prata.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Os que precisam de cuidados e aparentemente rebeldes, mas que são dóceis.

Personalidade: É durona quando precisa, e gentil quando lhe convém.

Altura e peso: 1.72 e 58kg.

Historia: Nunca gostara de ficar em um lugar só. Desejava mais que tudo ser livre e navegar pelos sete mares. Até que um dia lhe fora dada a permissão para isso. Logo juntou uma tripulação grande e começou a navegar. Como chegou a conhecer o Veck ainda é um mistério.

-x-

Nome: Tamako Eucaristia Radiance.

Raça: Humano.

Idade: Aproximadamente 13~15

Cor dos olhos: Marrom escuro.

Cor do cabelo: Preto.

Família: Nunca chegou a conhecer a mãe pois morrera no seu parto, perdera o pai em uma guerra e não sabe mais o paradeiro do irmão.

Coisa que mais gosta de fazer: Costurar, cozinhar.

Coisa que mais detesta: Discriminação. Que a julguem só por ser uma princesa, sem ao menos conhecê-la.

Comida favorita: Pratos requintados feito por especialistas.

Cor favorita: Rosa e amarelo.

Tipo que lhe atrai: Ainda não sabe, mas gosta de sentir-se protegida.

Personalidade: Calma, educada ao extremo, porem e as vezes sapeca.

Altura e peso: 1.60 e 46 kg.

Historia: Nunca teve um exemplo de mãe, mas nem por isso ficou menos feminina. Obedecia a tudo que seu irmão lhe dizia, por isso sua educação foi impecável. Sua preparação fora para ser a Rainha por ordens de sua mãe antes de morrer. O motivo disto só o Rei sabia.


	29. Parte 29

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 29 _(ou 28, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

"— Mate-a..." – Sentenciou Guille, sorrindo marotamente.

Nyha ficou em choque por alguns minutos, olhando para o loirinho sobre si que falava aquilo na maior seriedade. Não poderia matar a irmã, isso seria loucura demais – por mais lógica que a frase dele tivesse. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar azul dele, tentando compreender melhor a situação.

De fato Luna iria ganhar todos os méritos por ter ido resgatar o Vectorius pela segunda vez, e parecia que era exatamente isto que ela queria.

"— Gui... Entenda, ela é minha irmã, não posso matá-la..." – Sentou argumentar.

"— Ela irá novamente roubar o morcego de você... Deixará você aqui porque te considera 'inútil'..." – Alfinetou-o.

"— Mas Gui..."

O loirinho bufou de raiva afinal, tinha que achar um jeito de matar aquela elfa enxerida. Mas infelizmente caçadores eram inúteis quanto a qualquer outra classe fora os vampiros, por isso precisava de ajuda.

Nada mais justo que usar o elfo cujo estava sentado sobre o abdômen, e teria que arrumar um jeito de convencê-lo. Abaixou-se mais, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, levando suas mãos diretamente para a intimidade dele acariciando-o ali.

"— Mate-a..." – Voltou a repetir.

Iria usar qualquer truque para ter o que quisesse e, neste momento estava a fazer isso. Afastou sua boca do pescoço dele, beijando-o voluptuosamente nos lábios, da forma experiente que sabia – afinal, fora treinado para satisfazer qualquer um.

"— Gui... Pare, isso não vai me fazer matar a minha irmã." – Pedira o mais 'novo'.

Quanto ao caçador, este nem se importou com o que o ruivo falara, continuava com seus planos muito bem tramados em sua mente. Tinha que se livrar da fêmea elfa, e de alguma forma encontrar-se com Vitor para este guiar a todos até o local indicado, ou pelo menos dar uma dica do caminho para si.

Não precisava de mulher nenhuma para se dar bem, e muito menos aquela elfa ruiva insuportável.

Continuou com seus beijos, um tanto molhados pela pele do outro, massageando cada vez mais impudicamente a região do baixo ventre dele, notando-o começar a reagir. Lambeu os lábios então, sentando-se bem sobre a intimidade deste e ficando a se remexer insinuantemente ali.

"— Nyha..." – Praticamente gemera o nome deste, levando uma mão ao cabelo loiro e tentando-o jogar para trás, mas a franja voltara a tomar um pouco de sua face.

Sabia tão bem como arrancar prazer de um homem, que poderia até escrever um livro 'educativo' para as gerações seguintes. Mas é claro, isso não era de seu interesse e, querendo ou não também achava que nada que fosse útil tivesse razão de ser pensado sobre.

Era o sangue Abyssinian nas veias.

Aquela mescla doentia entre um sangue humano e – tecnicamente – um sangue morto. Isso lhe dava vantagens, como a de não envelhecer a partir de uma determinada idade. Idade esta que varia muito de caçador para caçador. Alguns são crianças, outros são velhos, quanto a este fator não podiam controlar.

Outra coisa que alguns caçadores poderiam fazer era se alimentar de sangue, mas os que faziam isto eram realmente poucos, e em situações criticas. A grande maioria tinha nojo daquela coloração vermelha mórbida e profana.

O loirinho levou então as mãos até as suas roupas, retirando-as lentamente enquanto rebolava sobre ele, notando o olhar fixo azul sobre si. Quando despiu-se todo, sorrira de lado, inclinando-se para frente e beijando os lábios do outro brevemente.

"— Quer se divertir mais...?" – Indagou para ele, com os lábios ainda encostando-se.

"— Gui... O que está aprontando?"

Este nada respondeu, tinha que apenas agir, pegou a camisa que tirara de si, passando ao redor dos olhos do outro, vendando-o e notando um sorriso meio estranho da parte dele. Teve que respirar fundo para acabar não virando um sádico por causa daquele sorriso.

Querendo ou não.. Tinha o sangue Abyssinian nas veias...

"— Você ama o morcego não...? O Veck..." – Murmurou, fazendo mais pressão sobre onde se remexia, sentindo um aumento significante ali, só por ele ter escutado sobre o outro.

"— Amo..." – Pespondeu sinceramente, virando o rosto para o lado.

"— Pense nele." – Mandou, sentando-se direito sobre ele e ficando com um olhar triunfante - olhar que ele não via.

O sorriso do elfo desaparecera, ante que logo as mãos do mesmo foram parar nos quadris do loirinho, puxando-o mais para si. Nyha não sabia o que pensar, talvez pelo fato de estar vendado e não ver quem estava sobre si.

Mas sua imaginação sempre foi fértil, já havia cansado de imaginar Vectorius em seus braços, gemendo das formas mais loucas que poderia existir, do prazer estampado naquele olhar esmeralda.

"— Vectorius..." – Ofegou o nome dele, deixando-se levar por essa fantasia.

Normalmente nunca pensava em ninguém ao fazer sexo, talvez é claro, na pessoa da vez. Mas agora era instigado a pensar no ser que tanto queria. Era algo novo, excitante, que o fazia querer descobrir até onde a fantasia ia e onde a realidade começava.

Guille sorriu fracamente, respirando fundo. Para si era tão normal que pensassem em outra pessoa ao fazer consigo que não se importava – ou tentava a todo custo não se importar. Por hora e mais importante, conseguira a atenção do elfo como queria, agora só tinha que fazer todas as coisas.

"— Sim... É ele." – Disse-lhe, tentando ao todo custo deixar a voz diferente, já que a sua era tão estranhamente fina para um homem.

Aos poucos, agora sem pressa alguma ia retirando as roupas de Nyha, tomando cuidado sempre para que a venda improvisada que tinha feita não saísse dos olhos dele. Se aquilo saísse o encanto se acabava, tinha toda a certeza.

Quando ele ficou totalmente despido, pode dar inicio ao seu plano. Respirou realmente fundo, tentando se concentrar no que faria. Para conseguir o que queria iria usar qualquer meio, a tudo e a todos.

Só teria ver se não acabaria vomitando encima dele...

Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo uma dor em seus caninos, não conseguindo evitar gemer de dor por conta disso – odiava sentir dor, por mais 'normal' que fosse um escravo ser acostumado a ela.

Quando abriu os olhos, instigantemente levou a língua aos caninos, notando-os levemente mais afiados. Não chegava em nada a ser presas de um vampiro de verdade, mas aquele resquício de traço vampiresco os caçadores ainda possuíam.

Os caninos ficavam quase insignificantemente maiores, e relativamente bem mais afiados. Recuou a língua de perto daquilo, sentindo nojo daqueles dentes. Mas, para seus planos aguentaria qualquer humilhação.

Até aquilo.

Por sorte não havia nenhum meio de se refletir no momento e ver a si daquele jeito, quase segurando o choro. Doía, e não era a boca, era o coração. Doía, mas não era o coração, era a parte humana em si.

Infelizmente sabia que era um monstro.

Deixou isso tudo de lado da forma mais resistente que pode, soltando um suspiro pesaroso e voltando sua atenção para o elfo deitado no leito. Teria que instigá-lo a fazer o que queria, e sabia muito bem da tara que ele tinha sobre mordidas.

Inclinou-se sobre ele, ficando a lamber-lhe o pescoço, deslizando a língua ali de uma forma instigante. Ao que suas mãos seguravam-lhe pelos ombros, sentindo a ereção dele roçar em si.

"— Nyha..." – Gemeu o nome deste, engolindo em seco e aguentando o mal estar por conta do que faria.

O loirinho fechou os olhos com força, muita força, mordendo a pele clara dele, entre a junção do pescoço e do ombro, cravando os dentinhos ali. A reação dele fora certeira, um arquear forte onde um gemido um tanto elevado e prazeroso saíra de sua boca.

Nyha não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ou de onde vinha aquela mordida que sentia do loirinho, quer dizer.. Era mesmo o loirinho? Perdeu-se por vez na fantasia, gemendo alto ao sentir uma dor afiada em seu pescoço, dentes sendo cravados em si. Seu sangue escorrendo de si, sendo tragado.

Não conseguiu evitar, levou suas mãos para as nádegas de Vectorius – ou era nele quem já imaginava –, acariciando sem pudor algum a sua entrada, enfiando-lhe os dedos ali e notando-o se arquear pelo que fazia. Não deu descanso, continuava a enfiá-los, sentindo aquela dor lasciva em seu pescoço.

Aquilo o instigava de maneira tão deleitosa que sentia-se completamente rijo, desejando extremamente aquele corpo a se esfregar contra si, a gemer de prazer por conta dos seus dedos a entrar no mesmo.

Já Guille, este sentia só nojo de tudo. Deixava aquele sangue asqueroso escorrer por sua boca, sujando o lençol da cama onde não engolira nenhuma gota se quer. Odiava aquilo. Odiava ter que fazer isso.

Mas seus planos vinham em primeiro lugar... Por pior que fosse o que tivesse que fazer.

Tentava apenas se concentrar no prazer dos toques com tanta boa vontade que recebia do ruivo, mas com o cheiro tão forte daquele liquido profano não era possível. Quando o ouviu chamar pelo nome do morcego novamente, largara o pescoço dele, cuspindo para o lado qualquer resto de sangue que tenha ficado em sua boca.

Implorou mentalmente para que pudesse realmente ignorar o maldito gosto em sua boca, e poder continuar com o plano, e foi o que conseguiu, respirou profundamente, cuspindo mais uma vez para o lado e aliviando-se pelo gosto ter sumido consideravelmente.

"— Mate-a..." – Falou jocoso o loirinho, olhando o para o rosto vendado do ruivo. "— Ela está te atrapalhando de ficar comigo..."

"— Ve-.. Vectorius..."

O caçador apenas negou com a cabeça, sabendo que ele não o veria. Sabia como ninguém usar os desejos alheios ao seu favor, por mais estranhos que esses pudessem ser.

Acalmou-se um tanto, sentindo aqueles dedos dentro de si, acariciando-lhe internamente. Sim, adorava sentir-se desejado, mesmo que o outro imaginasse qualquer outra coisa alem de si.

Agora, sem precisar bancar o morcego sugador de plasma, podia concentrar-se em ser ele mesmo.. Apoiou as mãos no peito do ruivo, ronronando como um gatinho ao receber um carinho, remexendo o quadril insinuantemente em direção aqueles dedos a lhe massagear.

Gemia baixinho, ansiando por mais, querendo mais, só que tentando ainda manter-se são para continuar o plano. Luna tinha que estar morta, e faria isso de qualquer forma. Deslizou então a mão do peito dele para a mão dele que lhe acariciava, tentando impedi-lo de continuar.

"— Pare..." – Pediu em um ofego fazendo-o, de fato, parar o que fazia.

O loirinho parou para respirar um tanto, movendo-se sobre o outro mais para baixo, para assim começar a retirar a calça do mesmo. Não estava com paciência para joguinhos, queria que tudo acabasse logo, da maneira certa.

Isso de esperar anos para um plano ser concluído e ter paciência para tal feito é para vampiros e não para caçadores.

Com o ruivo despido o loirinho pode focar-se novamente no que queria, e não se tratava de ser possuído por esse, mas sim de instigá-lo a fazer algo. Deitou-se lentamente sobre ele, sentindo logo os braços deste lhe rodear, trazendo-o mais para si para um beijo.

Beijo este que não fora recusado, ambos deleitaram-se com a boca alheia, em um bailar constante das línguas, que se enroscavam quase como duas cobras no coito. Talvez uma daquelas línguas fosse mesmo de uma cobra, uma que aprendeu a guardar seu veneno e usá-lo só quando precisasse, a que aprendeu a fingir ser cobra criada. Mansa quando precisava, arisca quando queria. Sedutora e fascinante por natureza.

Guille Abyssinian era assim.. Uma cobra criada.

Quando o beijo longo fora cessado, o loirinho afastou-se fracamente ofegante, olhando com seus olhos em um dourado vivo para o rosto do ruivo vendado. Dando assim um sorriso um tanto triunfante.

"— Eu te quero.." – Sussurrou-lhe em sua orelha pontuda, dando uma leve mordidinha na ponta desta e notando-o se remexer todo de prazer.

Um gemido rouco e um aperto mais firme em volta do loirinho foram a resposta que o elfo deu, alegando que estava desejoso por ele de igual forma, onde seu copo parecia em chamas clamando pelo outro.

Nyha já não sabia o que fazer. Os joguinhos do Guille eram sempre enlouquecedores, mas este estava no limite. Talvez pela fantasia de imaginar que era seu amado Vectorius sobre si, esfregando-se de maneira insinuante, gemendo fracamente com as suas mãos ao deslizarem faminta pelo corpo esguio e tentador.

Ou talvez fosse o fetiche quase bizarro que tinha em querer ser mordido por um vampiro, que iniciou naquela vez que sentira as presas longas daquele tentador ser de olhos verdes.. Penetrantes, fascinantes.

Suas mãos desceram novamente pelo corpo frágil sobre si, apalpando-lhe as nádegas, escutando um gemidinho dengoso escapar do dono destas. Ficou a brincar com os dedos na entrada deste, não o penetrando só provocando-o, forçando um pouco e parando, notando o quadril deste ir de encontro aos dedos como se quisesse mais.

"— Senta.." – Fora tudo que o elfo falara.

Guille lambeu os lábios lentamente afastando-se dele um pouco, sentando em seu abdômen. Levou então lentamente a mão ao cabelo, tirando o delicado prendedor e soltando estes, deixando um manto dourado escorrer como fios de ouro por seus ombros. Quem olhasse-o dessa forma faminto por sexo, quase tanto quanto um incubus, cairia de amores na hora. Não era para menos, o caçador era realmente um ser exótico.

Rosto fino, delicado, olhos infantis e maduros podendo também possuir um brilho dourado malicioso que poderia muito bem ser falsificado para o mais puro e inocente olhar. Lábios suaves, levemente avermelhados como em uma fruta que estava a amadurecer e mesmo assim já fosse tentadora o bastante para ser provada. A franja dourada tampava-lhe um pouco a visão de um olho, mas fazia-o ficar com um ar lascivo. O corpo naturalmente andrógino, com curvas femininas até demais para o seu próprio gosto.

Se lhe botassem em um vestido – coisa que fora muito obrigado no passado – ninguém diria que era um homem, se nem com roupas de homem parecia muito com um, ainda mais pela voz melodiosa e suave que possuía.

Este ser sabia ser inocente, sabia ser um anjo perto de quem queria. Fingir sempre em demasia e não se importava – cansou de se importar vários anos antes.

Guille Abyssinian; O caçador...

Este não quis esperar mais, sorriu um tanto lascivo, segurando o membro do ruivo pela base, enquanto posicionava-se melhor. Lentamente deixou-se ser penetrado pelo mesmo, descendo de forma continua sobre ele. Gemendo deliciado por tudo.

Querendo ou não, sempre doía um pouco no início – por mais treinado que fosse para ser receptivo –, mas com Nyha não tinha tanto caso com relação a tal dor. O ruivo nem era tão bem dotado assim, as vezes achava que ele tinha era mais vocação para ser passivo como si.

Por um instante, parado preenchido pelo outro, lembrou-se de Vitor. Querendo ou não aquele loiro tinha belos dotes na parte de baixo, que sempre o deixava louco de prazer desde o início. Imaginava as vezes o motivo que levou a mulher deste o trair, se ele era tão bom na cama.

Só que logo se lembrava da personalidade um tanto pateta do mesmo. Conhecia aquele loiro há muito tempo já, e sabia dos costumes dele, aquele idiota teria dado um excelente pai..

"— Ve-Vectorius.." – Ofegou. "— Mova-se..." – Pediu, levando suas mãos a cintura deste.

Um risinho baixo ecoou pelo lugar, de forma divertida feito pelo loirinho. Este apoiou-se no peito do ruivo, começando a se mover sobre ele, não tendo pudores nenhum em esconder gemidos.

Movia-se, rebolando sobre o ruivo que permanecia de boca aberta ofegando e gemendo pelo ritmo lento que fazia tudo. Quando se tratava de prazer, para o loirinho já nem importava mais quem lhe preenchia, desde que fizesse sua mente ficar branca e enevoada por alguns instantes, que o tirasse desta realidade que vivia.

"— Ahw.. Vectorius!" – Clamou por este, segurando mais firme a cintura dele e fazendo-o se mover mais rápido.

Nyha estava realmente em um mundo a parte, imaginava tão claramente que era o meio vampiro ali que possuía, que até escutava era a voz deste nos gemidos. O calor daquele interior acolhedor, que insistia em lhe sugar como se quisesse mais o levava ao pleno delírio.

Definitivamente amava aquele vampiro, aquele cujo possuía – ou imaginava isto.

"— Amo.. Ahw... Vectorius te amo..." – Gemeu de forma necessitada entre os movimentos do outro sobre si, onde movia também os quadris de encontro a ele.

O caçador nada disse sobre aquilo, sua mente já estava nublada pelo prazer, o outro poderia chamar a vontade o nome de qualquer um, que não iria se importar por causa do nível atual de prazer que estava – afinal, nem ligava mesmo.

Preferiu fechar os olhos, deixar de ver aquele rosto transtornado de prazer do ruivo, focando-se só em si. Em sua mente viu um par de olhos verdes claros, o fitando com tanta intensidade que uma corrente de prazer passou pelo seu corpo.

Sabia de quem era aquele olhar.

Parou de apoiar-se com as mãos, levando uma ao próprio membro e a outra para um mamilo seu, acariciando-se em meio a tudo aquilo. Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça ou imaginava mesmo as mãos do loiro em sua cintura.

Não entendia o porque estar pensando em alguém ao fazer isso – ainda mais aquele loiro pateta. Entretanto, ao pensar nele tudo se intensificou.

Movia-se afoitamente, em uma pura ganância de querer mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria daquela forma gentil e controlada, coisa que só tinha quando era o loiro que lhe dava prazer.

Ambos naquela cama, agora estavam em um mundo paralelo a tudo. Cada um pensando em uma pessoa, cada um desejando aquele ser em especial. E ambos chegaram ao prazer daquela forma, um orgasmo intenso, quase simultâneo. Onde um gritou loucamente o nome de quem amava, e o outro, mordeu com força os lábios para que não dissesse nada.

-X-

" _Eu... Porque estava pensando no Vitor...?_ " – Indagou-se Guille, fitando o teto, ao lado de um elfo dormindo " _Deve ser porque faz tempo que não o vejo.._ "

Achou melhor deixar as coisas como estavam mesmo. Já que não compreendia direito o porque que teve algo tão intenso logo com aquele ruivo e ainda pensando no loiro, deixou quito. Decidindo apenas dormir abraçado ao outro, esperando realmente que tudo aquilo que fez desse certo.

-x-X-x-

Um louro andava raivosamente pelos corredores escuros, e mesmo tendo nenhuma claridade no local, enxergava como se fosse o oposto. Afinal, era um vampiro. Vitor Áster vagava pelo castelo de seu Mestre um tanto irritado.

O motivo? Poderia ser vários, mas desta vez tinha um em especial, cujo tinha até nome.. Richard Abyssinian, o infantil e instável vampiro Primordial.

Depois de ter sido salvo – por assim dizer – pelo trançado de um quase estupro, ficou com certo receio de se aproximar daquele mais velho. Entretanto, infelizmente seu Mestre tinha lhe dado a função de ficar de olho no outro.

Função esta que não podia negar.

E agora, estava a procurar por tal vampiro. Pois estranhamente o mesmo tinha ficado chorando por horas algo sobre seu filho e depois saiu correndo pelos corredores. Vitor podia apostar ser queimado novamente pelas chamas de Shisue que o 'tio' deste era um tanto louco.

Logo um choro baixo o tirou de seus pensamentos, o fazendo tomar outro curso no qual estava indo. E, por sorte, achou quem queria. Lá estava o mais velho, sentando no chão, encostado a parede e abraçado as pernas, chorando com a cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos.

"— Senhor Richard, estás bem?" – Indagou calmo, não delatando nada o ódio que tinha um pouco daquele ser.

Este levantou a cabeça, limpando o choro com as mãos, olhando para o loiro completamente desolado. Sorriu de leve para este, levantando-se com a ajuda da parede, olhando bem para o outro.

"— Desculpa.. Eu não queria..." – Lamentou-se o de cabelos brancos, abraçando carinhosamente a cria de seu sobrinho.

" _Ser medonho..._" – Pensou imediatamente, deixando-se ser abraçado. "— Senhor Richard, recomponha-se.. Não sente fome? Mandarei alguém lhe alimentar em seus aposentos, descanse um pouco nestes."

"— Vitor..." – Afastou-se um pouco dele, olhando-o ainda tristemente. "— Você ainda me ama, não?" – indagou-lhe como uma criança abandonada, querendo um pouco de carinho da mãe.

Este olhou bem para o olhar cristalino azulado daquele vampiro que, apesar de ser tão poderoso, aparentava ser tão frágil chorando desoladamente daquele jeito. Sua curiosidade de vampiro o fazia querer saber mais sobre o mais velho e, ao mesmo tempo, seu instinto lhe mandava ter uma boa distancia deste.

"— Precisas de descanso, não? Repouse um pouco..." – Tentou dialogar, não resistindo em levar uma das mãos ao topo da cabeça dele e afagando-lhe esta.

"— Não me respondeu.. " – Falou um pouco chateado, fazendo beicinho para o mais novo. "— Você disse que me amava..."

Um suspiro pesado escapou da boca do loiro, quando – infelizmente – lembrou-se do ocorrido onde disse isso. Não estava em seu juízo perfeito, estava praticamente drogado pelo sangue daquele homem ali.

"— Eu posso te dar mais do meu sangue..." – O de olhos azuis voltou a instigar, mas agora não tendo um olhar infantil, mas sim pervertido. "— Deixo-te morder em meu pescoço, fincar os dentes em minha carne e sorver diretamente da fonte.."

"— Agradeço, mas recuso tal oferta." – Falou de imediato, estreitando um pouco o olhar. "— Há bastante comida a disposição, não necessito de seu sangue."

Desta vez o mais velho trincou os dentes de raiva, onde logo afastou-se bruscamente do outro, pegando-o pelo pescoço e jogando o corpo dele de encontro a parede como se não fosse nada. Rindo baixinho de o ver deslizar pela parede, sentando-se ao chão meio atordoado.

"— Você vai vir para mim... Terá que escolher um dos três lados... Sei que escolherá o meu, pois você existe só para lamber o chão de alguém mais forte." – Proferiu cínico e de certa forma até fútil.

"— Se o senhor for realmente o mais forte..." – Sorriu de lado, não se importando com os insultos dele, sabia que de certa forma sua personalidade o fazia fazer isso.

"— Vitor Áster..." – Lambeu os lábios, olhando-o de cima por um bom tempo antes de virar-se. "— Mande só machos ao meu aposento..." – Avisou-o por fim, andando pelos corredores.

O de Classe B continuou parado no chão daquele corredor por um bom tempo, ficando só a olhar para cima. Era difícil saber a quem realmente seguir, ainda mais agora que aparecera outro ser forte para fazer concorrência com o 'pai e filho'... Agora tinha o 'tio' no meio de tudo.

Seu azar mesmo era com relação aos Abyssinians.

As vezes queria algo para o fazer fugir dessa realidade no qual era obrigado a viver, já que nem retirar a própria vida poderia fazer sem a autorização de seu Mestre. Levantou-se enfim, ajeitando as roupas, batendo um pouco nestas para retirar a sujeira.

Era até estranho admitir, mas Even sem Shisue era um tanto caótico. Ou talvez tudo tivesse se acostumado as loucuras deste Puro Sangue, e não ao novo que aparecera. Seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por um miado baixo vindo atrás de si, o que o fez virar de imediato para ver.

Um gato, somente um gato... Amarelo queimado de pelo longo, com enormes olhos dourados. Já tinha visto este gato antes e, como da outra vez o felino se esfregava em sua perna ronronando amavelmente.

"— Gato estranho.." – Abaixou-se, pegando este no colo e olhando-o bem. "— Se você fosse arisco, poderia até te dar o nome de Guille."

Fora só falar no nome do loirinho para receber uma unhada na cara, deixando com que o gato caísse no chão – de pé é claro. Olhou então para este, respirando fundo e balançando a cabeça.

"— Agora sim, parece com o loiro." – Comentou ironicamente, massageando de leve o local atingido.

Entretanto quando fora se afastar do gato para tomar seu curso naquele castelo, o animal começou novamente a se esfregar em suas pernas. Toda vez que tentava andar era impedido, mesmo que o empurrasse com o pé.

"— Sei que é idiotice perguntar, mas o que você quer, Loiro?" – Indagou para o gato, já dando o nome deste da forma que tratava o caçador.

Era sim besteira indagar para um animal o que este queria. Mas, estranhamente recebeu um miado de volta e logo o gato começar a andar na frente. Vitor realmente olhou abobado para aquilo, não resistindo e dando um tapa na própria testa, sem mais nada a fazer, soltou um suspiro, seguindo o animal.

-X-

Era realmente estranho em como aquele gato o tinha guiado por todo castelo até de volta aquela sala esquecida, aquela parte do castelo aonde ninguém iria. E, por ser extremamente grande o lugar, não era de se esperar que tivesse mais lugares onde todos esqueciam. Ainda mais por conta da mania do dono da morada de modificar o lugar todo.

E, lá estava novamente – desta vez tendo a diferença de ter um gato ao lado de si –, parado em frente à porta velha, onde dentro havia um ser que queria esquecer. Pensou em dar meia volta, mas o gato ali ficava aranhando a porta e miando baixinho.

Abriu a porta então, não ligando para o fato daquele vento gélido sair do cômodo. Só que desta vez, aquele lugar estava diferente.

No lugar do enorme cilindro, havia uma poltrona enorme de madeira, com estofado vermelho e aparentemente macio. Só que, o mais importante era quem estava sentado nesta.

Lá estava aquele experimento o Zero-três.

Aquele clone em miniatura de seu Mestre.

"— Mestre?" – Novamente fora impossível não chamar aquele experimento assim, já que era igual.

Não obtendo respostas, e notando que o mesmo estava dormindo sentado, aproximou-se com passos lentos, querendo fazer o mínimo de barulho o possível. Parou ao lado deste, olhando-o de perto, reparando no modo como estava vestido. As roupas justas na cor vermelha só faziam ele parecer mais magro e menor..

Devia ser até menor que o trançado..

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, ficando quieto apenas a olhar para aquele rosto tão jovial, e que lembrava-lhe tanto seu próprio Mestre.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou assim, realmente apenas só observando aquele ser, sentindo-se curiosamente calmo perto dele. A única movimentação que havia naquele cômodo era o gato amarelo que zanzava de um canto ao outro.

Sem mais nem menos, o gato pulou no colo daquele que estava sentado, deitando-se neste e ficando lá, dormindo também.

"— Porque você queria mesmo que eu abrisse a porta?" – Indagou ao gato olhando para este.

"— Por que.. Sinto fome."

A voz baixa e infantil soando tão rouca e dolorosa, o fez se assustar, olhando imediatamente para quem havia dito isto e se deparando com aquele negrume que era o olhar daquele ser.

Só que, os olhos pareciam tão tristes, sem nenhum resquício de frieza – como o olhar de seu Mestre –, que o fez acariciar de leve a delicada pele alva do mesmo.

"— Daquela vez, não pude te alimentar, não foi...?" – Sorriu calmo o loiro, ainda acariciando o rosto do outro.

Um sorriso singelo surgiu nos lábios daquele 'mini Shisue', onde fez Vitor querer ajudar mais aquele pequeno. Para não demorar-se mais, cortou o pulso com o canino, estendendo o mesmo para que o outro tomasse.

O menor nada fez, continuou a olhar para o loiro, só que dessa vez um tanto aflito, onde tentava mover os braços, mas não possuía força alguma. A única coisa que conseguira fazer fora abrir a boca e inclinar a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na cadeira.

"— Entendi.. Você está sem força porque ninguém te alimentou..." – Moveu seu braço para que o sangue escoasse para a boca dele, onde mesmo sorvia com uma extrema gula. "— Você tem nome? " – Indagou casual, sabendo que ele estava mais ocupado em querer se alimentar agora. "— Acho que já deve ter um, mas acho que será difícil de saber qual seria este..."

Depois disso ficou calado, apenas olhando o outro se alimentar de seu sangue, com o passar dos minutos, lentamente as mãos do menor conseguiram se mover, onde as mesmas seguraram o braço do loiro e trouxeram mais de encontro a sua boca, tomando com mais necessidade e intensidade aquele sangue.

Quando Vitor já estava ficando tonto pela falta de sangue, fez o ferimento cicatrizar, retirando a mão do lugar. Observando o que se passava com o menor.

Este lambia os lábios lentamente, apreciando todo e qualquer sangue que tinha nele. Os olhinhos negros olharam ao redor, averiguando mais o local, agora já estando um pouco melhor. E, a primeira coisa que estes olhos se fixaram foram no olhar verde que olhava para si curioso.

"— Obigadu moço..." – Agradeceu de forma infantil, ainda errando-se um tanto na hora de falar, como em uma criança de cinco anos – apesar de aparentar ter uns dezesseis.

"— Vitor Áster, este é meu nome.." – Falou calmo, passando indicador no sangue que tinha em seu pulso e limpando.

"— Siwel... Meu nome é Siwel." – Apresentou-se, sorrindo contentemente, levando suas mãozinhas até o do loiro e pegando esta, colocando o dedo sujo de sangue na boca e lambendo.

"— Você sabe o que é?" – Riu baixinho do ato dele, deixando-o aproveitar o restante e tirando a mão, afagando-lhe nos cabelos.

"— Não." – A resposta veio acompanhada de um mover de cabeça negativo. "— Tudo era estranho demais.." – Falou meio abatido.

"— Não se lembra de como saiu daquele lugar? Ou de como fora parar sentado nesta poltrona?"

"— Não." – Novamente negou com a cabeça.

"— Consegue andar?" – O maior levantou-se, dando alguns passos para trás e esperando que ele viesse até a si.

O moreninho ficou com um tanto de medo, mas por algum motivo queria que o outro ali, com olhar tão bondoso e verde ficasse orgulhoso de si. Primeiramente, cutucou o gato para que o mesmo saísse de seu colo.

Depois que o felino saiu, se apoiou nos encostos para o braço, usando as mãos para ter força e ficar de pé. Com extrema dificuldade firmou-se melhor, respirando fundo e olhando para frente, para aquele de olhos verdes e com sorriso calmo em sua direção.

Contou até três mentalmente e deu seus passos. Era estranho, doía sentir o chão de encontro aos seus pés, parecia que iria cair a qualquer instante ou que o chão estava fugindo de si. Mas fora firme, andou até o outro.

Quando chegou a este, o abraçou.

"— Parabéns Siwel.." – Abraçou-o também, sorrindo de forma alegre pela façanha dele.

Não entendia o fato de ter apegado-se tanto aquela criança, mas sentia quase como se devesse proteger ela. Era algo curioso, mas aquele moreno que se parecia tanto com seu Mestre o fazia sentir-se alegre com algo tão normal.

"— Obrigado..." – Estava óbvia a alegria na voz do miúdo.

"— Eu irei vir te alimentar todo dia.."

"— Porque?" – Indagou curioso o menor, olhando para cima, ainda abraçado ao outro.

"— Não sei.. Mas você não quer passar mais fome, não é?" – respondeu a pergunta com outra, acariciando os cabelos macios.

"— Não!" – Avisou de imediato, fechando os olhinhos e abraçando mais o maior. "— Tenho que ficar fortão para ir ver ele.."

"— Ele? Shisue?" – Quis saber.

Ao escutar o nome daquele vampiro o moreninho tremeu de puro medo e, teria até caído se não estivesse sido pego no colo pelo de olhos verdes. Sem controle algum, começou a chorar baixinho, abraçado ao pescoço do outro.

"— Calma.. Calma... Eu estou aqui..."

O loiro andou lentamente até a poltrona onde o menor estava, deixando-o lá novamente e limpando as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto. Acariciou-lhe os fios negros, consolando-o.

Aquele experimento era um tanto peculiar.. Queria entender o que seu Mestre queria ter feito com o menor. Se bem que, para o mesmo estar sentado em uma poltrona – que antes era um enorme cilindro –, fazia-o cogitar a ideia de que Shisue ainda queria algo com aquele pequeno ser.

"— Obrigado..." – Desta vez agradeceu de forma certa, não errando na pronúncia.

"— Siwel.. Tenho que ir... Existe assuntos que tenho que tratar." – Comentou o loiro, levantando-se.

"— Já vai...?" – O olhar desolado do menor era bem triste.

"— Sim... Lamento."

"— Tudo bem.. Logo irá se encontrar com ele novamente." – Respirou fundo, encostando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos. "— Sei que virá.. Você... Tem o cheiro dele.. Sei que ele virá... Tem que vir.." – Balbuciou até que pegasse no sono ali mesmo.

Vitor ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para aquele ser que agora dormia calmamente novamente. Sorriu, dando um beijo na testa do mesmo e virando-se rumando até a porta, abrindo-a e parando.

"— Vamos 'Loiro', se ficar aqui passará fome." – Chamou o gato e estranhamente este o obedeceu saindo do lugar e correndo pelo corredor. "— Até que gatos podem ser bonitinhos..."

-x-X-x-

Tudo estava pronto para entrarem na floresta do reino de Even no dia seguinte. E, é claro o grupo já estava formado; Cain, Guille e Luna... Nyha teria que ficar no navio para cuidar do mesmo.

Função esta cujo estava revoltando o elfo de cabelos rubros e olhar azul. Passara o dia todo martelando em sua cabeça o que o loirinho havia dito. Não queria fazer isso, afinal era a sua irmã que estava com planos para matar.

Entretanto, mesmo assim se decidira no meio da noite. O plano era relativamente simples. Mataria a irmã, amarraria o corpo com pedras e jogaria no mar.. Ela sempre gostou da água salgada mesmo, iria ficar contente em ter um túmulo aquático.

Onde, de manha cedo avisaria que a irmã tinha mudado de ideia com relação a quem devia ficar com a tripulação e o navio.. Era lógico que Guille ajudaria a mascarar tudo.

E assim fez. Arrumou-se, onde amarrou o cabelo para que o mesmo não atrapalhasse, pegou uma adaga prateada e longa e rumou a cabine de sua irmã, dando suaves batidas na porta da mesma.

"— Entre..." – Ouviu de dentro.

Sem cerimônias a mais o elfo entrou, vendo sua irmã sentada à mesa, olhando enormes mapas, parecendo extremamente concentrada em seu trabalho. A adaga estava guardada em suas costas, não teria como ver a mesma.

Por desencargo de consciência, aproximou-se da irmã.

"— Luna... Porque você não quis ficar na vila? Quis navegar pelos oceanos?" – Sempre quis saber disso, apesar da irmã sempre ter dito que queria liberdade.

"— Não sei.. Queria ser livre, conhecer outras pessoas..." – Comentou sem nem olhar para o mesmo, riscando com um lápis a folha amarelada.

"— Mas... Você seria a nova líder da vila... É um honra."

"— Eu só quero uma coisa.. Um ser.. Um vampiro em especial, nada mais..." – Avisou um tanto fria, olhando agora para o outro. "— E você? O ama de verdade?"

"— Co-como assim...?" – Engasgou, engolindo em seco em seguida olhando para o lado.

"— Eu não amo Vectorius." – Falou fria novamente, levantando-se.

"— Não ama! Impossível.. Você sempre fez tudo por ele! Até essa viagem agora de dois anos quase..."

"— O ser que eu quero é outro. E não cabe a uma criança como você entender.." – Riu maliciosa, fazendo jogo de cintura ao se levantar.

"— Tão fútil..."

"— Eu? Fútil? Você que é uma criança que não sabe nada da vida..." – Falou com descaso.

"— Eu... Pensava que você estava fazendo tudo isso por causa do Vectorius..." – Não compreendia onde tudo aquilo estava levando.

"— Ele?"

"— Sim ele!" – Vociferou, não aguentando mais as brincadeiras de sua irmã.

"— Ora irmãozinho... Venha, dê um abraço apertado em mim... Amanha sairemos cedo e acho que uma criancinha não vai conseguir acordar essa hora." – O cinismo dela era óbvio ao abrir os braços.

O sangue do elfo ferveu de raiva, e nessa hora entendeu perfeitamente o porque que o loirinho odiava mulheres... Sempre eram fúteis.

Com um movimento rápido, tirou a adaga de suas costas, correndo um pequeno espaço e cortando com força a garganta da elfa, onde o grito de pavor e dor só não ecoou pelo lugar por conta de sua mão que tapou logo a boca dela.

Ficou assim, vendo a irmã morrer, sem tirar a mão da boca dela para não escutar mais nenhuma palavra, para não se arrepender... Mesmo que de seus olhos azuis saíssem lágrimas por ter tirado a vida de alguém de sua família, alguém cujo era sua irmã.

Só afastou-se quando a mesma parou de se mover, tirando as mãos dela e vendo o corpo cair inerte no chão.

Nessa hora fora que entendeu a gravidade do que tinha feito. Ajoelhou-se ao lado, chorando mais, jogando a adaga para longe de si e abraçando o corpo da elfa.

"— Desculpa! Eu.. Eu.." – Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer mais.

Continuou abraçado a ela, até que seu corpo perdesse um tanto do calor humano, até que o sol ameaçasse que iria aparecer a qualquer instante no horizonte.

"— Já cansou de chorar...?" – A voz veio do corpo inerte.

Nyha se assustou, soltando a irmã e recuando ainda sentado, olhando aterrorizado para o corpo desta. Onde via que ela se sentava novamente e levava a mão ao pescoço, massageando-o um pouco.

"— Você não me é útil mais... E, nada que é útil me serve mais.." – Quase melodiou a frase, onde o tom da sua voz era diferente, um tanto mais adulta.

Ela levantou-se enfim, batendo nas roupas para tirar a sujeira, mas não se importando muito com isso. Olhou para o elfo no chão e começou a rir dele, como se a piada do ano fosse ouvida.

"— Você acha que matou sua irmã? Luna já está morta há tempos, eu a matei..." – Gracejou, ainda rindo. "— Não se pode matar uma Puro Sangue cortando o pescoço, elfo inútil." – Continuou a rir, alem de alfinetar ele com as palavras.

"— Como!" – Estava em estado de choque, não conseguindo entender direito.

"— Ah sim.. Esqueci que ainda estou com esta forma..."

A 'Luna' começou a murmurar baixinho, pequenas frases, junto com um mover das mãos, onde conjurava algo. Não tardou em uma nuvem negra a cobrir, onde estava claro que uma magia se acontecia ali.

Nyha olhava a tudo com mais medo ainda, sentindo como se tivesse feito uma besteira enorme ao escutar os risos diabólicos em um tom de voz melodiosamente afinado, sarcástico, uma voz feminina... Ainda mais por não compreender em como sua irmã já estava morta.

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

01/03/11

* * *

Comentário da autora:

Estou gostando de parar os caps na hora 'H', huhuhuh.

E agora? Desejavam tanto que a Luna morresse e, agora, alguma outra personagem irá aparecer no PM. Acho que quem queria a Luna morta, irá se arrepender depois de ver esta.

Não vou dar mais desculpas dos meus atrasos para postar, culpem sempre a faculdade, ela me mata i.i

AH! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu fiz um QUIZ para saber quem do personagem do PM você é, esse daí viz como 'teste' depois farei mais, se todos gostarem (me avisem o que deu)

http : / / .com / quizzes / 18233620 / que-personagem-do-prison-magic-voce-e

((Retire os espaços entre as barras para funcionar))

Comentário da beta:

... AAAAAAAAAHHHH SHISUE! É O SHISUE? SHISUUUUUUUUUEEEEE EU QUERO O SHISUE! *Morre*

Perdoem qualquer erro...


	30. Parte 30 Atualizado 27 06 12

Autora: Toynako

Betada por: L. Kathar

––x.I.x––

Prison Magic

Capitulo 30 _(ou 31, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.I.x––

* * *

O olhar azul do elfo emanava medo enquanto estavam presos na figura que se retorcia. Sentia até certo asco da massa disforme que aos poucos tomava mais corpo, criava curvas, virava algo mais vivo – se é que podia afirmar que aquilo ali estava realmente vivo. Mantinha a respiração presa, com os olhos vidrados, a névoa a envolver o que quer que fosse não ajudava a esconder o horror de tal transformação.

Quando tudo parou e a nevoa se dissipou, pôde ver o que era. E, definitivamente, não era a sua irmã.

O cabelo – em uma coloração castanho escuro – era curto, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com as pontas desfiadas – onde estas, eram de uma coloração bem mais escura que o resto do cabelo, era quase negro. Sua estatura era maior que a da Luna, mas não passava de alguns centímetros. Mas, uma das coisas que chamava a atenção eram as curvas, a elfa já era dotada de bons dotes, mas aquela mulher ali era realmente uma escultura modelada com perfeição. Seios fartos, cintura sinuosa que fechavam um quadro perfeito para esta.

"— Compreende agora, elfo inútil?" – A voz que vinha daquela mulher era suave e melodiosa, diferente da acidez de suas palavras.

Usava um vestido vermelho sem alças, onde o mesmo era extremamente justo ao corpo, marcando mais ainda as curvas que possuía. Os lábios perfeitamente pintados na cor vermelha, assim como uma sutil sombra no olhar em um tom azulado... No entanto, o que mais chamava a atenção nesta era a cor dos seus olhos. Um azul celeste, onde os mesmos pareciam vidro de tão reluzentes – talvez por conta do destaque da maquiagem nos olhos.

"— Não sou aquela elfa idiota... " – Voltou a falar, rindo em seguida. "— Mas como você matou meu disfarce terei que usar outro..."

"— Porque... Porque e a matou!" – Finalmente o elfo voltara do transe, levantando–se e erguendo o punho em direção àquela mulher estranha ali.

"— Estava no meu plano, para poder chegar até aquele gato preto fujão." – Lambera os lábios, olhando de cima a baixo o ruivo. "— Não que te interesse isso, é claro. Afinal... Você iria matá-la mesmo, não entendo o drama que está fazendo."

"— Essa não é a questão! Eu não ia matar ela se ela ainda fosse ela!" – Vociferou.

"— Garoto confuso... Vai ficar repetindo 'ela, ela, ela' para sempre?" – Zombou, dando alguns passos em direção ao outro e tocando em seus ombros. "— Você e aquele loiro vivem tramando contra mim... Ele te mandou aqui... Agora meu plano onde a Luna ia com o jovem príncipe está arruinado..."

"— Me largue!" – Tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia, olhando assustado por causa da forma da outra. "— O que.. É você?" – Perguntou enfim, assustando–se com aquele olhar frio a fitá–lo.

"— Não consegue notar? Pensei que você, que gosta tanto de vampiros iria notar uma por perto..."

Ao dizer isso, ela abriu a boca, deslizando a língua de forma insinuante por dois caninos de tamanho levemente maior, onde em instantes estes cresceram mais.

"— Meu nome não te interessa a nada, mas eu sou uma Chartreux... Uma Puro Sangue."

"— E, para que fazer tudo isso?"

"— Para que contar? Você vai morrer agora..."

Nada mais foi dito antes dela cortar com as unhas perfeitamente pintadas em tom rubro, o pescoço do elfo, fazendo o sangue jorrar pelo lugar...

—X—

Vectorius andava lento pelo castelo, deslizando vagarosamente as mãos pela parede, arranhando a mesma com as pontas de suas unhas. Um barulho agonizante podia ser escutado por causa deste ato, algo que entrava nos ouvidos causando desconforto de tão agudo que era.

Este ser a fazer nada vagava em tédio, não achando nenhuma utilidade para se fazer ali. Era horrível de admitir, mas sem seu Mestre em Even, as coisas ficavam estranhas mesmo. Talvez, porque com a presença deste tivesse alguém para culpar constantemente, mas com o seu algoz fora, ficava em tédio.

Vez ou outra parava em frente da sala cujo sua amada estava, olhando sem poder entrar, se culpando pelo destino que tinha dado aquela garota tão boa. Seu Mestre lhe dera a permissão somente aquela vez de ver esta, e tentava se contentar com isso. Muitas vezes olhava para o que estava cuidando dela com certo ódio.

Não entendia como seu Mestre parecia ter tanta atenção para aquele vampiro e ao mesmo tempo repudiava–o tanto. No entanto, sabia que Shisue era assim, se divertia em fazer quem tinha um pouco de carinho por si sofrer.

Não tinha como negar que já sentira algo por aquele ser – alem de ódio e repulsa –, claro, não era amor. Quando era mais novo tinha admiração por um ser tão inteligente, e não entendia porque todos da cidade tinham medo dele.

Admitia ter sido uma criança demasiada ingênua.

Além do mais, ninguém do reino gostava de órfãos, diziam dar azar. Poucos tinham a humanidade de não tratar com indiferença. Os pais de Lucy eram assim, sempre aprovaram sua amizade com a filha, alegando que não era porque os pais de uma criança não o criaram que ele deveria ser tratado como lixo.

Dessa vez, apenas vagava, deixando seus pés o levarem para onde quisesse. Poderia até voltar para o próprio quarto e ler algo, se já não tivesse lido todos os livros daquele castelo – e Shisue tinha uma coleção bem modesta –, os únicos livros no qual não se interessou a ler, eram os de necromancia que o Puro Sangue possuía. Mas, não se interessava por esses, e nem seu Mestre aceitaria que aprendesse esse ramo de magia.

Desatento a tudo, seus pés o levaram até uma das salas de tortura daquele castelo. Irônico, não era? Estava sozinho e com tédio e o único lugar que suas pernas o lavaram era para aquele lugar caótico.

Abrira a porta lentamente, olhando com até mesmo um pequeno sorriso no rosto para aqueles itens de tortura, coisas que o fizeram sofrer tanto em toda a sua vida. Para a sua surpresa, não estava sozinho, avistara Oroi de costas, olhando para umas correntes presas a parede.

O mesmo parecia abatido, deslizando as mãos pela parede a frente, contornando sobre uma mancha de sangue que havia nesta.

"— Saudades dele?" – Indagou Vectorius, de forma irônica ao entrar mais no lugar.

"— Você não sabe o quanto..." – Respondeu o outro em tom choroso, segurando as correntes a sua frente escutando o suave barulho que estas fizeram.

Tentava ser forte, mas nunca esteve afastado de Shisue dessa forma. Se isso fosse um castigo, definitivamente era o pior existente no mundo. Sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, em um choro contido, mas constante. Desejava demais aquele tirano que amava por perto, se isso não fosse aceitável, que pelo menos soubesse que estava bem.

"— São lágrimas sem sentido estas..." – Comentou o mais velho, soltando um suspiro e andando até o outro. "— Deveria ter mais amor próprio."

"— Eu deveria estar morto... Por ele, só por ele estou aqui."

"— Meu Mestre nunca irá olhar para você com outros olhos." – Negou brevemente com a cabeça, levando uma das mãos aos ombros dele e afagando–o.

"— Eu sei... Só estou vivo porque de alguma forma sou útil para o plano dele... "

"— Todos neste castelo só estão vivos porque são úteis."

O olhar esmeralda se encontrou por instantes com o de cor jade, notando as lágrimas e a vermelhidão por conta disto. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar dele ao ver o outro chorando por quem nunca iria lhe dar valor. Devia ser o pior dos amores platônicos existentes. Apaixonar–se por um ser vil, que usava as pessoas como se fossem simples objetos para serem usadas em um plano maior.

"— Shisue nunca irá te amar." – Disse–lhe frio.

Não falara dessa forma para apenas brincar com os sentimentos do outro. Queria – neste caso – ajudar porque o episódio de Oroi era um tanto grave. Pelo menos a seu ver.

"— Não se acostume..." – Voltou a falar, para então puxar o menor para um abraço.

Apertou–o bem contra si, não sabendo mais o que fazer para consolar aquele menino. Normalmente apenas o ignoraria e sairia de perto, ou iniciaria alguma discussão por conta da proximidade que ele tinha com a loirinha. Mas, agora o vendo sofrer tanto por quem não merecia era impossível deixá–lo de lado.

"— Se te serve de consolo, meu Mestre está vivo. E em perfeito estado." – Comentou.

"— Engraçado... Vitor tentou me consolar com uma frase bem similar uma vez..." – Afastou–se, sorrindo sem jeito, limpando o rosto. "— Vocês sabem por serem crias dele, não?"

"— Exato."

"— Então... Por eu não sentir o meu criador, significa que o mesmo está morto, não é?"

"— Se ele for um vampiro forte, pode ocultar essa presença..." – Viu o moreninho balançar a cabeça, negando sobre o que tinha dito. "— Então esse está morto mesmo."

Oroi abaixou a cabeça, ainda limpando as lágrimas. De fato, o abraço tinha o reconfortado bastante, e dava espaço para pensar várias coisas. Como por exemplo, sobre seu criador e amigo, aquele vampiro Puro Sangue tão novo que acabou morrendo para lhe salvar.

Poderia dizer–se uma pessoa sortuda?

Não. Não depois do que acontecera com seus pais.

Não. Não por causa da morte do seu primeiro amor...

Sorriu fraco para o de olhos esmeraldas ali a sua frente, no entanto logo o sorriso sumira do rosto, não disse nada mais, apenas pegou seu rumo, saindo daquele cômodo. Tinha que erguer a cabeça. Seu Mestre poderia chegar a qualquer momento – agora o coração estava mais aliviado por saber que o mesmo estava bem –, e teria que estar em bom estado, sem contar com os deveres todos em dia.

Primeiramente fora para o próprio quarto, sentando–se na cama macia e desfazendo lentamente a sua trança. Quando a mesma estava completamente desfeita, levantou–se, retirando as próprias roupas e largando–as por ali mesmo, sorrindo de leve ao sentir as pontas dos cabelos fazerem cócegas em sua perna.

Fora então em direção ao banheiro – cujo era outra porta em seu próprio quarto –, olhou sem muita emoção para tudo ali. A banheira de mármore branco mais ao canto, uma pia do mesmo material mais ao centro...

Engolira em seco por um instante, imaginando–se ali com seu amado tirano. E, de fato, já esteve com ele em sua própria cama, naquela mesma banheira na qual olhava agora a água encher.

Ficaria a ver o próprio reflexo, se já não estivesse cansado de saber que vampiros não se refletiam. Mas, analisando a água entrara logo que a banheira esteve cheia, fechando a torneira e deixando–se relaxar pela água quente, encostando as costas na beirada e ficando a observar o cabelo tão negro que em algumas partes parecia até azulado, soltos na água.

Teria ficado tudo perfeito se não fosse aquela lembrança...

Uma das várias vezes no qual seu Mestre o tomava naquele lugar, se olhasse mais atentamente, poderia ver pequenos arranhões no mármore, traço proveniente das suas unhas ao tentar se agarrar a uma pequena esperança de sanidade.

Shisue era imponente, selvagem, firme, sádico e tão sensual e erótico que poderia excitar–se só em ver aquele olhar severo em sua direção. Aquele olhar negro, o 'seu' ônix.

Uma mão deslizou pelo próprio corpo, acariciando–se sutilmente, arranhando em certos pontos que faziam sua coluna instintivamente arquear–se. Com os olhos fechados, dava mais cor e foco ao desejo.

E sabia tão exatamente o que desejar, que sentia descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo apenas ao imaginar a figura de Shisue Abyssinian a sua frente, desprovido de roupas, com aquele olhar frio em sua direção.

Bastava isso para que seu corpo reagisse. Apenas isso servia para que sua mão quase de modo automático deslizasse mais para baixo e segurasse o membro já semi rijo, acariciando–se mais.

"— Shisue..." – Gemeu o nome dele, alto, sem pudor algum já que estava em seu próprio banheiro.

Não tinha o costume de tentar aliviar–se sozinho. Mas a carência era demais, todo seu corpo implorava pelo do mais velho de uma forma até assustadora, desejava–o e amava–o a ponto de não parar de pensar neste o dia todo.

"— Volte meu Mestre... Volte por favor."

A voz saia de si lentamente, banhada às vezes com pequenos ofegos e gemidos. A mão fechava–se mais em sua intimidade, apertando–a de leve, subindo e descendo por esta.

Ninguém poderia entender o quanto Shisue Abyssinian significava para a vida – ou morte – daquele vampiro tão jovem, talvez nem o próprio Oroi entendesse essa sua dependência absurda do mais velho.

Era um amor sem limites, uma dependência extrema que fazia–o devotar sua vida toda àquele ser malévolo. No entanto não reclamava disso, aquele amor era o que o mantinha, de certa forma são. Saber que tinha um propósito, saber que alguém precisava de si era realmente uma realização que poucos entenderiam.

O menor acomodou–se melhor na banheira, abrindo as pernas e dobrando–as, ao que olhava para uma mão com insistência, queria algo que lhe fizessem sentir aquela dor e prazer que seu Mestre lhe dava. Como se não existisse mais nada a fazer, deslizou essa mão pelo peito, arranhando–se com força o suficiente para se cortar, gemendo languidamente por isso.

A mão não parou ou deteve–se em nenhum canto, continuou a descer, arranhando todo o peito, passando então para o baixo ventre onde desviou–se um pouco para arranhar a parte interna das coxas, não querendo demorar–se. Parou de se acariciar com a outra mão, fechando fortemente os olhos, somando três dedos de sua mão e forçando–os para dentro de si.

Morrera como um virgem, seu corpo nunca iria se acostumar de início a aquilo, só que, acima de tudo, era um extremo masoquista e agradecia por sentir aquela dor da penetração – mesmo que fosse dos próprios dedos e não a do real desejo. Forçava os dedos com força, de forma rude e só de imaginar que o Puro Sangue faria dessa forma gemia mais.

"— Mestre!" – Clamou por esse.

Trincou os dentes, forçando mais os dedos de encontro a si, voltando a mover a outra mão no próprio membro. Aquele era o pequeno consolo que tinha. Aquela dor, aquele prazer, poder imaginar que era outro ser a dar isso para si.

Entreabrira os olhos, podendo jurar que tinha um gato em seu banheiro, mas não se importou – devia ser alucinação sua mesmo. Voltou às caricias, movendo ambas as mãos em sincronia, sentindo que não aguentaria muito tempo.

"— Loiro, o que quer me mostrar a..."

Oroi parou tudo, olhando para a porta, deparando–se com ninguém menos que Vitor, parado ali com uma cara de quem tinha visto a coisa mais estranha de seus anos de vida. Para logo em seguida ver o mais velho ficar vermelho e abrir a boca para tentar falar algo.

"— Não. Ouse. Falar..." – Ameaçou Oroi, encolhendo–se na banheira.

"— Mas o gato..."

"— Que gato!" – Exclamara.

"— Aquele... Gato. " – Apontara, um tanto sem jeito.

O menor focara sua visão para onde fora apontado, avermelhando–se mais ainda ao constatar que realmente tinha um gato ali – que por sinal, lambia a pata alheio a tudo. Não sabia mais onde enfiava a cara, continuava apenas encolhido em um canto.

"— Eu o estava seguindo e–" – Vitor tentava se explicar, mas fora cortado pelo outro.

"— E quem é o doido que fica seguindo os gatos do senhor Richard!" – exclamou exasperado.

Só então o loiro caiu em si. Realmente estava seguindo um gato, isso era completamente insano, mesmo que o felino tenha lhe mostrado onde Shisue escondera Siwel, isso não queria dizer que fosse saudável seguir aquele gato de coloração dourada. Chamou o gato e esse se aproximara de si imediatamente, ronronando entre as suas pernas.

"— Er..." – Sorrira amarelo, pegando o felino no colo.

"— Só. Vá. Embora." – Ameaçou o outro, jogando um pouco de água.

Por sorte para Oroi, o mais velho saíra dali mesmo. Respirara fundo então, olhando para a mão que ocultava a intimidade... Que azar fora aquele? Vitor não tinha mais a menor ideia de que aquele era o seu quarto? A loucura do Primordial talvez estivesse mesmo influenciando o outro.

Quando o susto por tudo passara e a adrenalina sumira, começara a rir sozinho naquele cômodo, levando uma mão a testa e pendendo ela para trás realmente rindo do que tinha acontecido. Se contasse isso para alguém, definitivamente ninguém acreditaria.

Onde já se viu? Vitor Áster, andando seguindo um gato pelo castelo? Era hilariante.

No entanto, em meio de tudo aquilo, lembrara–se de algo que fazia. Mas dessa vez iria fazer direito – iria garantir que ninguém o atrapalharia. Levantara–se da banheira, sentindo o cabelo solto grudar em suas costas, onde apenas juntou tudo e jogou sobre o ombro.

Os passos lentos foram até a porta, fechando–a com uma mão, aproveitando e usando essa para se apoiar na mesma. Ainda achava um tanto de loucura o que fazia, mas desejava seu Mestre demais.

Respirara fundo – mesmo ar sendo desnecessário para seus pulmões –, encostando a testa na madeira, e inclinando–se de leve. Olhara para trás de relance, sorrindo convidativo para algo que nem estava ali, chamando com a mão livre para si.

"— Vem Mestre..."

Gemera baixo, fechando os olhos e voltado a encostar a testa, usando a mão que tinha chamado para acariciar as próprias nádegas, um dos dedos não demorara em procurar a entrada, forçando–o novamente penetrando a si mesmo e sorrindo agoniado.

Só aquilo nunca seria o bastante. Comparar seus dedos – mesmo que todos –, ao que Shisue Abyssinian tinha era quase como se fosse uma piada.

Mas por hora bastava.

Juntara mais dedos ali, estocando–se com rapidez, inclinando e movendo o quadril no ritmo. Não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas satisfazer o corpo, mesmo que fosse por algo falso...

A mão que antes apoiava a porta, fora para o membro, agarrando este desesperadamente, não tardando em nada em movê-lo rápido, gemendo alto o nome daquele que não saia de seu coração.

Porque amava tanto Shisue? Não sabia. Só amava, e quem achasse que isso era pouco para explicar o amor, não entendia desse... Não havia explicações para isso.

"— Volte..."

Um pedido mudo saíra dos lábios do ser que procurava tão desesperadamente um pouco de carinho, onde como se fosse para contradizer a voz tão baixa, um gemido mais alto surgira.

E então, tudo parou.

Oroi olhou para a mão suja, tirando os dedos de dentro de si lentamente. Não era em nada comparado o prazer de fazer isso com seu Mestre olhando, ou com a mão do mais velho em si... Era só um ato sem sentido.

Bom, mas sem sentido.

Um alívio imediato, mas que doía o peito depois...

Deixou o corpo pender, ajoelhando–se ali, naquele chão frio...

Naquele lugar, ninguém veria as lágrimas silenciosas caírem de seu rosto e tocarem o chão.

—X—

Oroi saíra de seu quarto lentamente. Nada da dor e da solidão que se passou dentro de seus próprios aposentos denunciava em seu rosto. A trança estava impecável, amarrada no fim com uma fita longa de cetim verde, da mesma cor intensa do olhar jade que possuía.

Dali a algumas horas iria anoitecer, podia ver pelas janelas que o sol logo sumiria do céu. Sorrira, ajeitando as vestes elegantes de material fino. Vestia–se como se o tivesse feito para agradar aquele que ama. Usando um de seus melhores trajes, algo discreto que o deixava com um ar de mistério – ainda mais pelas marcas pretas abaixo de seus olhos, proveniente das olheiras de quando vivo.

Apesar de contrastar com o frio do lugar – nem o sentia mesmo –, vestia algo sem mangas, e justo ao corpo, cheio de bordados delicados pelo tecido verde escuro, quase preto. Cor essa que combinava com a calça que delineava as pernas e deixava–o com mais curvas.

Botas de couro marrom nos pés e por fim uma manta sobre os ombros. Essa, contrariando com as roupas escuras, era de uma cor mais clara, era branco. Estava um conjunto harmonioso, que com certeza faria Shisue Abyssinian o jogar na parede e o possuir no mesmo instante.

Dessa vez, tinha um rumo certo, iria ver como que a amiga estava. A mesma às vezes parecia abatida e fraca, suspeitava que fosse – também – pela falta da energia de quem a havia revivido.

Segurava levemente a trança, olhando para a ponta dela até notar um som um tanto peculiar.

Gemidos.

Parou por um instante, sorrindo amplamente em imaginar que Shisue teria voltado, eram gemidos de dor, desespero, gritos por socorro. Soltara a trança de modo confuso, podia sentir que não era esse, por tal motivo o sorriso morrera em instantes. Se não era seu Mestre no castelo, o que seria isso?

Vectorius se divertindo sozinho? Não, não era.

A voz era suave, doce... Apesar da agonia na qual era literalmente gritada.

O coração se apertou, deu mais uns passos e escutou aquilo mais alto. De súbito, uma ideia lhe veio em mente e bastou isso para correr desesperadamente pelos corredores, escutando mais e mais aquele som tão aterrorizante sendo soado.

Só parou em frente à porta do cômodo de Lucy, levando a mão à porta tentando–a abrir desesperadamente, no entanto sem nenhum resultado. Notava bem claro que eram gritos dela, pedidos de ajuda.

"— Senhorita Lucy!" – Batera com as duas mãos na porta, gritando o nome dela.

De dentro só escutara gritos e risadas de alguém que não era a sua amiga, e isso estava lhe desesperando. Batia e batia na porta, clamando para que fosse quem fosse, parasse logo. Que largasse a garota. Ameaçara até dizendo que seu Mestre iria punir quem quer que fosse o estuprador, mas falar isso só fez os gritos dela parecerem mais sofridos.

Sentia–se sem rumo, olhara de um lado ao outro, forçando a porta a abrir de qualquer forma e não conseguindo.

"— Ajuda! Alguém tem que vir me ajudar!" – Gritara para o corredor, querendo que qualquer um aparecesse ali para ajudar a amiga.

Batera e socara tanto na porta que suas mãos já estavam sujas de sangue. Apesar disso ainda tentava, aquela porta nunca esteve fechada para si. A magia de seu Mestre repelia apenas os outros... Como poderia ter acontecido isso!

"— Pare! Seja quem for, pare!" – Exclamara, extremamente alterado por não poder fazer nada.

Não soube dizer se ficara contente ou mais desesperado ao parar de escutar a voz da amiga, já que aquelas risadas ainda eram ouvidas. O medo tomava mais conta do seu ser ao imaginar que a loirinha não tinha mais forças... Só deixava–se ser usada como se não fosse nada.

Fechou os olhos, contendo as lágrimas, respirando fundo, sendo tomado por um pavor estonteante, sentia–se até com ânsia de vomito. No entanto, continuava a socar a porta, ignorando o sangue que escorria por essa.

Quando tudo findou, parou de respirar por uns instantes, recuando até encostar-se à parede de frente a porta – no corredor. Escutava passos perto, sons secos que pareciam aterrorizantes em meio aquele lugar tão extremamente quieto agora.

Apoiou–se na parede, sentindo suas pernas fraquejaram ao ver a porta se abrir e um vulto branco sair da mesma. Mas não completamente branco, estava vermelho, vermelho sangue.

"— Senhor Richard!" – Chamara pelo nome dele.

Uma risada insana ecoou pelo local. O mais velho se virou, lambendo um por um os dedos ensangüentados. Em sua cara portava um sorriso doente, como se fosse de algum louco. Os olhos azuis estavam tão enevoados que pareciam jóias opacas, sem o seu brilho.

Parecia insano. O Primordial, apesar de olhar para Oroi não o via, por isso ria, ria e limpava o sangue de suas vestes, virando–se e saindo novamente. Tomando rumo pelo outro lado do corredor.

O trançado ficara chocado, em transe por alguns minutos ao ver aquela cena. Mas ao ver a porta do cômodo de Lucy escancarada, correra para ali. E, novamente sentiu–se atordoado.

"— O.. roi..."

Engolira em seco, escutando a voz tão sofrida vindo dela. Vendo de imediato os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, o rosto – tão delicado – arranhado e mordido, lábios feridos. Não acreditava realmente no que seus olhos viam. Estava tão chocado que mal piscava.

Lucy tinha sido estuprada.

Olhara realmente assustado para o vestido tão belo rasgado – mostrando partes do corpo dela –, o corpo jogado no chão como se fosse apenas uma boneca, as lágrimas no rosto, o corpo cortado...

O sangue misturado a algo branco descendo entre as pernas abertas forçadamente...

Olhara enojado para trás, sabendo quem tinha feito aquilo. E logo notara que devia era fazer algo em vez de tentar ir a uma missão suicida atrás do Primordial. Retirara o manto branco que usava, correndo desesperadamente até o lado dela e jogando–o por cima, ocultando a nudez.

"— Senhorita Lucy... Aguente... Eu vou, vou..." – Olhara temeroso em volta, tentando achar algo para ajudar.

"— Não vou... Morrer... Por isso..." – Respondera com dificuldade, sentindo um gosto horrível em sua boca. "— Não estou... Viva."

Lucy sentia–se morta, apesar de saber que já estava, nunca se sentira assim. Sempre teve a alegria em saber que sua alma ainda estava viva, mesmo que tenha sido retirada de onde estava e colocada naquele corpo novo.

Mal conseguia respirar direito, sentia sua boca seca de tanto gritar, seu corpo doía absurdos, mas não era isso o que mais lhe matava a alma.

Estava suja com algo de outro homem, nem sabia quem era aquele que do nada entrou no cômodo e a jogou no chão... Tinha prometido ser pura até que se casasse com Vectorius, quando estava viva, claro. E agora estava usada daquela forma.

Sua alma estava suja, seu corpo destruído...

"— Não diga isso! Eu vou arrumar tudo, irei esperar meu Mestre e avisar sobre o ocorrido. Logo vo–" – Fora cortado.

"— Eu quero morrer!" – Exclamou, fechando os olhos e chorando mais.

Oroi sentiu uma dor enorme pela amiga. Era sua culpa, a mesma estar assim, deveria ter sido mais atento e ficado mais com ela... Mas não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Não conseguia nem imaginar a dor que ela passava. Apesar de ter sido estuprado pelo Puro Sangue, isso não se comparava.

Naquela ocasião sua, queria a morte, e conseguira uma vida por meio do de olhos negros. Talvez por isso o amasse tanto. Ele o havia revivido, mesmo sendo um vampiro e estes estarem mortos, desejava viver. Tinha um propósito.

Sabia muito bem que a amiga também tinha. Ela desejava de alguma forma ajudar Vectorius, aquele que ela amava. Mas a mesma sabia que ajuda-lo não significava estar junto dele. No entanto, ela seria só dele, pela eternidade.

Inclinara–se, abraçando–a, vendo que a mesma não conseguia nem retribuir o ato de carinho. Tinha que fazer algo...

"— Me mate..." – Pedira Lucy, entre soluços.

"— Não posso..."

"— Lhe... Imploro."

"— Desculpe, mas... A ordem era para que eu a mantivesse viva."

"— Oroi... Me tira desse cômodo, você pode... Culpe aquele homem que apareceu..."

"— Eu..." – O olhar jade se fechara, deixando lágrimas descerem por esse também.

A loira esforçou–se ao máximo para erguer o braço, tocando nos macios fios negros do amigo, daquele que cuidava de si com tanto zelo. Acariciou–o, com forças quase nulas, com uma dor profunda em seu peito.

"— Você... Também morreu puro como eu... Ama alguém como eu... Entenderá minha dor..." – Uma breve pausa para respirar, algo que era difícil. "— Aquele homem... Disse que sempre iria fazer isso para ter o que quer de Vectorius..."

" _Ter o que quer de Vectorius?_ " – Pensou Oroi de imediato, mas logo focara–se na dor emocional que ela estava sentindo. "—... Certo."

Iria por a culpa no Primordial – afinal ele era culpado –, por hora, não queria mesmo pensar em nada que aconteceria, só queria ajudar a amiga.

Arrumou a manta que botara nela, pegando–a no colo em seguira. Respirando fundo, carregara–a para fora do cômodo, à área segura que era o único lugar que a mantinha viva. Continuou a andar, saindo do castelo.

"— Na parte de trás do castelo... Tem uma enorme área coberta de neve... Me... Me deixe lá."

Sem falar nada o moreninho apenas concordou, levando–a para onde desejava, demorando–se um pouco ainda. Olhava constantemente para a loira, vendo um sorriso aliviado em seu rosto, e o choro da mesma ter sumido.

A cada passo que dava para mais longe daquele cômodo, no qual a garota ficara desde que fora criada exceto quando fora arrastada para a vila élfica para ser a isca, sabia que menos chance havia de recuperação para ela. Mas analisava–a constantemente, e se qualquer traço delatando que queria voltar fosse mostrado naquele rosto, recuaria na hora.

Mas isso não aconteceu. O sorriso dela só se ampliara ao ver o céu que logo iria escurecer, com tantas estrelas no céu que poderia se contar nas mãos ainda.

Lucy tremia, nunca tinha sentido tanto frio, nem mesmo no dia de sua morte. Talvez por ter morrido nos braços de quem amava, ou perdido a consciência antes de ser tirada de Vectorius.

Em sua mente passavam tantas coisas, mas parecia que as que se focavam eram as memórias de quando era criança – memórias plantadas em si, mas não se importava –, o primeiro beijo que dera, a vermelhidão que vira no rosto e os olhos tão verdes brilhando em contentamento pelo seu 'sim', dito a pergunta.

Rira baixinho, chamando a atenção do amigo, que parara de andar. Olhou para o lado então, com certa dificuldade, vendo a imensidão do branco a sua volta. Aquele branco puro de sua amada Even, aquele lugar cujo recriminavam muitos, não era o melhor dos lugares, mas era o seu lugar, a sua terra.

Oroi sabia que a garota não demoraria muito tempo viva... Quando chegou a imensidão branca, colocara–a na neve fofa, deixando–a ali.

Mas não sairia de perto dela.

Sentou–se ao lado, apenas olhando para a mesma, não querendo forçar ela a falar, onde chorava baixinho por ter feito algo para matar a única amiga em todo aquele castelo. Mas entendia a dor dela.

A garota olhava para o céu compenetrada, e sorria. As lágrimas agora desciam sem parar por seu rosto, mas sorria como se um alívio enorme estivesse escorrendo por elas.

Toda a dor, toda a humilhação, todo aquele horror que se passara consigo com aquele homem louco desaparecia. Por fim, desaparecia.

Estava finalmente morrendo. E sua morte iria libertar a pessoa que amava. Só lamentava–se de não ter tido a oportunidade de conversar, ou pelo menos olhar para esse, uma última vez.

"— O que está acontecendo aqui!" – Indagou uma terceira pessoa chegando ao lugar.

Os dois ali no chão olharam para o dono da voz, deparando–se com um assustado Vectorius, que estava literalmente em choque com o que via.

"— Lucy!" – Não demorara nada para correr até a amada, ajoelhando–se ao lado e olhando o estado dela. "—Porque? Quem fez isso! Me diga, por favor lhe imploro... " – Desesperado, pegara–a no colo abraçando–a firmemente.

Lucy riu baixinho. Sabia que não tinha mais tempo para nada, muito menos para explicar as coisas, mas precisava libertar o outro. Agora poderia morrer em paz, poderia morrer novamente nos braços dele.

"— Vectorius... Me escute." – Pedira com a voz falha e baixa, bem próximo ao ouvido dele. "— Nosso tempo passou... Você tem que perceber que não me ama mais, que tudo o que..." – Parara para dar uma pausa para respirar fundo, sentindo uma fincada no peito ao fazer isso, o ar parecia lhe queimar por dentro. "— ... Sente por mim é carinho. Eu já estou morta, não se apegue ao passado... Viva, por favor... Viva."

Ela olhara para o lado, vendo o por do sol dourado e fraco naquele lugar, cujo descia lentamente, como se fosse seu contador, demonstrando que iria desaparecer junto com ele. A diferença era que não voltaria na manhã seguinte.

Estava morrendo, mas estava morrendo novamente nos braços do homem que mais amou em toda vida. Como amigo e como companheiro, sempre tivera sonhos bobos de se casar com Vectorius e ter vários filhos, ver esses correndo pela casa e puxando o cabelo do pai. Mas eram só sonhos.

Não tinha mais força para permanecer de olhos abertos vendo aquela imagem, mal conseguia escutar os gritos desesperados que clamavam por si, tudo estava tão quieto, tão calmo e puro quanto a neve de Even.

Com as ultimas forças que possuíra, erguera os braços, abraçando o outro, juntando seus lábios ao dele em um beijo suave, onde se focava agora só naquele rosto.

"— Eu te... Amo..." – Dito isso, fechara os olhos.

Vectorius ficara estático, olhando para o corpo sem vida agora do seu grande amor.

"— Lucy! Lucy não me deixe. Não me deixe novamente!" – Desatara em choro, abraçando–a mais firme.

Oroi respirou fundo, com um nó na garganta por causa da cena que vira. Finalmente a amiga tinha dito o que queria, ou um pouco já que sabia que tinha muito mais. Desviara o olhar para o horizonte, vendo que o sol tinha desaparecido e consigo vinham as trevas, a bem vinda noite para os da sua espécie.

Se a si sentia falta da loira, imagine a dor que o outro estava sentindo... E, de certa forma entendia o que era ter a pessoa que amava morrendo em seus braços. Era uma dor tão sufocante que poderia deixar qualquer um demente.

Levantara–se, querendo deixar o casal em paz.

"— Porque fez isso?" – Falou Vectorius, direcionando seu olhar entre uma mistura de solidão e raiva para o menor.

"— Ela... Me pediu. Vivia me pedindo... Desta vez, não pude recusar." – Explicou–se, com o rosto baixo, vendo as gotas de suas próprias lágrimas caírem na neve.

O mais velho dali olhara então para a amada novamente, pousando–a no chão e estranhando de imediato. Não demorou em nada em retirar aquele manto que a cobria, levando uma mão até a boca, espantado pelo que notara.

Levantara–se às pressas, caindo uma vez ao fazer isso, recuando uns passos e só então notando toda a gravidade da situação.

"— Porque fez isso!" – Gritara exasperado, correndo até o outro e segurando–o pela gola da roupa.

"— Como ousa dizer que eu fiz isso a ela!" – Tentara se soltar, sendo em vão ao notar que o outro tinha mais força.

"— Seu animal!"

Empurrara o outro, fazendo–o cair e sentando–se no abdômen deste, dando socos pelo rosto e chorando copiosamente, descarregando sua fúria e tristeza no outro. Como o outro tinha ousado matar a única pessoa cujo tanto amou, cujo dera o coração.

"— Saia!" – Tentava se livrar Oroi, mas era em vão.

Por mais que fosse um vampiro Nobre, ainda era muito novo – extremamente novo comparado aos outros daquele castelo –, mal sabia magias, tentara impedir de todas as formas os golpes contra si, sentindo a intensidade da fúria dos golpes diretamente em si.

"—Não foi... Eu! "

Qualquer tentativa de explicar era repelida pelo outro. Quando notara que o mais velho tinha parado, aliviou–se um pouco, mas logo um frio passou pela sua espinha. Via um sorriso quase doentio no rosto tão jovem ali que estava em prantos, e esse começar a rir como se fosse a ultima vez que faria isso na vida.

"— Você..." – Tentou indagar pelo estado do outro, mas o olhar gélido que recebera fizera Oroi calar a boca.

"— Você não é nada de meu Mestre. É apenas um verme sujo que fora acolhido e limpo... Mas uma vez verme, sempre verme." – Levara uma mão ao pescoço do menor, cravando–lhe as unhas, asfixiando–o.

Oroi não se deixara levar pelo que o de cabelos prateados falara – sabia que ele estava em choque pela morte de Lucy –, e muito menos se importava em ter a respiração privada, não iria morrer por aquilo. No entanto, o pavor se apossou de seu olhar jade ao notar que não era só aquilo.

Escutava os murmúrios de uma magia, e via a outra mão dele criar uma espécie de esfera translúcida, que gotejava um liquido carmesim onde poluía a branca neve em que estavam.

O medo tomou conta de todo seu ser. Não podia deixar–se ser morto por mais ninguém. Aquele privilégio era único e exclusivo do Mestre que lhe acolhera, levara as mãos a que estava em seu pescoço, tentando inutilmente se salvar, se soltar.

"— Pare Vectorius! Não fui eu!" – Gritara desesperado, arregalando os olhos e temendo pelo pior.

"— Vectorius espere!" – A voz de Vitor se fez presente no lugar.

Ambos ali no chão pararam sua atenção para fitar o loiro, que andava calmamente para perto de toda aquela confusão, olhando de forma avaliativa a tudo. Este respirara fundo, parando ao lado da garota e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"— O trançado não fez isso. Eu estive com ele a pouco, impossível que tenha conseguido fazer um estrago assim em tão pouco tempo." – Respondeu de forma séria para aqueles dois, olhando com descaso para aquela infantil briguinha ali.

Vectorius então parou de conjurar, fazendo aquela magia desaparecer. Um pouco de sua sanidade tinha voltado com que o loiro tinha dito. Não teria como Oroi fazer tudo aquilo, e Vitor não iria falar algo que era mentira só para ajudar o outro – já que odeia o mais novo.

E, se levasse em conta, também estivera com o menor a um tempo, então era impossível tudo isso acontecer de verdade... No entanto, sem mais nenhum culpado, ninguém a quem culpar dali, voltara a chorar.

Oroi se sentou, retirando o outro de cima de si e levando uma mão ao rosto dolorido, acariciando–se um pouco, respirando fundo e fitando Vitor.

"— Porque me ajudou?" – Indagou a esse.

"— Te ajudar? Apenas achei que morrer assim seria simples demais, em conta de um castigo superior que poderia levar..." – Sorrira afiado, comentando de forma sarcástica.

"— Não entendo Vitor..." – No rosto do menor, demonstrava o não entendimento do que fora dito.

Um vento gélido passou pelo lugar, fazendo os cabelos e roupas de todos ali moverem–se em um único sentido. Mas não era só isso, havia também algo carregado naquele vento, algo maléfico e um tanto corrupto. Aquela presença que deixava o ar mais frio, o clima mais pesado...

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, eis que surge Shisue Abyssinian, andando a passos raivosos de seu castelo até o lugar cujo existia aquela reunião de seus servos. O olhar frio e estreito delatava que não estava com um bom humor.

Este ser vil olhara um por um, continuando a se aproximar até parar ao lado da garota, chutando o manto que a cobria e constatando o que tinha acontecido.

Aquilo não estava em seus planos.

Uma aura negra de pura raiva se formou em sua volta, fazendo os outros três tremerem de medo ente a tão poderosa presença.

"— Quem fez isso?" – Indagou com uma voz de trovão, delatando mais ainda que aquilo não estava de seu agrado.

Nenhum dos três falou, muito menos ousou olhar para o mais velho. Mantinham a cabeça baixa, tensos por uma repreensão. Até Oroi que amaria receber um castigo, estava temeroso por algo.

"— Suas línguas não são mais úteis?" – Voltou a questionar, andando até o que estava mais próximo e segurando–o pelos cabelos. "— Me responda. Ou as arrancarei." – Vociferou ao Vitor.

"— Cheguei agora..." – Dissera baixo, desviando o olhar do outro já que o negro dos olhos de seu Mestre estava tão intenso que parecia um pedaço das trevas.

Shisue jogou o loiro no chão com raiva, dando ainda um chute em sua costela. Não tinha como manter–se calculista ou portar seu sorriso de escárnio... Alguém ali tinha atrapalhado seu plano.

Fora então para o próximo a indagar, preferindo agora ir até Oroi. Puxou–o pela trança, fazendo–o se levantar, não desviava o olhar daquele ali, analisando–o. Não fizera mais nenhuma pergunta, apenas queria a resposta daquelas que já havia feito.

"— O senhor Richard... Ele estuprou a senhorita Lucy..." – Respondeu com uma voz baixa, submissa.

"— Isso não a mataria. Quem a tirou daquele cômodo?"

"— Foi..." – Engoliu em seco, tremendo de medo. "— Fui eu, meu Mestre."

"— Desobedecestes a minha ordem primaria de manter aquela fêmea viva?" – O olhar negro parecia brilhar e perversidade.

Oroi nunca vira seu Mestre tão raivoso, e ainda mais por culpa sua. Nunca pensara que as conseqüências de seus atos levariam a tanta fúria descontrolada daquele ser tão altivo. Não tinha mais nem força de olhar para ele, preferira fechar os olhos e apenas aguardar.

"— Ela... Sofria."

"— E o que isso importa, servo inútil!"

"— Eu não quis lhe desobedecer mas–..." – Fora cortado.

"— Mas desobedeceu."

Shisue não queria mais saber de nada, teria que mudar tantas coisas em seus planos, e estes estavam indo tão bem... Era tudo culpa daquele ser ali, afinal de contas Oroi não era uma cria sua, era apenas uma cria desgarrada de algum Abyssinian que renunciara esse nome.

Olhara com nojo para aquele ali, puxando–lhe a trança para que caísse no chão, sorrindo infimamente pela cara de dor dele. Mas nem isso fazia amenizar o ódio que sentia por ter que rever seus planos. Desviara o olhar dele para Vectorius, vendo–o engatinhar até aquela loira morta e abraçá–la, chorando copiosamente.

Revirara os olhos em descaso por tal cena.

"— Me perdoe Mestre, lhe imploro... " – Pediu o menor, não resistindo em chorar de medo de perder tudo o que tinha.

O Abyssinian olhou para este, respirando fundo, e cuspindo na face dele.

"— Você perdeu sua utilidade."

A resposta que Oroi recebera fora cruel, cínica, fria e crucial para a sua vida.

O jovem servo sentiu seu mundo desabar, onde olhava com extremo temor por tudo. Não era mais útil? Seria morto por ter desobedecido a seu amado Mestre? Parecia isso...

Nada lhe doía mais em saber que estragara tudo o que Shisue fizera, abaixou o rosto, deixando que as sua lágrimas caíssem na neve. Sabia tão bem que a sua vida era tão frágil quanto uma bolha de sabão em um rio, essa continuaria a existir, mas qualquer variável a faria findar.

"— Minha vida é tua, meu Mestre..." – Repetiu uma frase que falara no dia em que aceitara ser servo dele, sabendo muito bem o peso dessas palavras.

O de olhos negros nada disse sobre isso, apenas fora até Vitor – que há essa hora estava sentado e observando a tudo.

"— Livre–se do corpo dessa fêmea." – Mandara ao loiro.

"— Como quiser, meu Mestre."

"— Vectorius ouse atrapalhar Vitor que receberá uma dor maior do que essa que sentes." – Falara para o outro, sem nem olhar para esse, já que seu passos o levaram até Oroi novamente.

Respirara fundo, imaginando o que fazer com aquele ser. As formas de matar mais cruéis possíveis. Logo um sorriso cínico surgira no canto esquerdo dos lábios, delatando que havia tramado um destino mais perverso o possível para o menor. Pegara–o pela trança novamente, arrastando–o por essa, contente pelo outro não conseguir se erguer pelo jeito no qual estava.

Oroi tentava se levantar, mas era puxado e suas pernas perdiam equilíbrio, caindo ao chão e ralando–se com o chão, machucando–se. No entanto, nenhuma dor parecia ser maior do que aquela que estava em seu peito. A dor de ter deixado de ter valor ao mais velho.

Só que seu Mestre parou de andar, assim, logo tratou de se levantar – a trança era longa mesmo –, estranhando a pessoa com quem este falava. Não conseguia ver direito, mas parecia um garoto um pouco mais alto que si, só não conseguia ver o rosto por estar usando um capuz que o encobria.

"— Primo..." – Falara esse ser com capuz, com uma voz fria e suave, levemente melodiosa. "— Devo fazer algo?"

"— ... Contenha aquele gato branco." – Disse a esse, vendo–o se curvar levemente em sua direção. "— Tire–o daqui." – Mandou, continuando seu rumo.

Um puxão forte por parte de Shisue fizera o trançado cair novamente, onde esse preferira ficar quieto – desistindo de se levantar –, apenas chorando e emitindo pequenos gemidos pelos arranhões que levava, deixando que seu olhar verde escuro, olhasse molhado pelas lágrimas para todos os lugares, não demorou muito em se ver no quarto do outro, tendo então sua trança solta.

Tratara então de se erguer, ajeitando as roupas e levando a mão aos cabelos, onde o couro cabeludo doía horrores.

"— Tire suas roupas." – Proferiu Shisue.

Oroi não esperou nada, com as mãos tremulas tirou a roupa rasgada, por ter sido arrastado, engolindo em seco ao retirar a peça intima e parando perto do mais velho, aguardando sua morte final.

"— Matar você não seria um castigo..." – Comentara, levando uma mão ao pescoço dele apertando. "— Mas eu sei qual o seu maior pavor..." – Sorrira afiado, inclinando–se de encontro ao ouvido dele. "— Ficar sozinho."

"— Não..." – Pediu baixo. "— O senhor mata o que não é útil... Não faça isso comigo." – Pediu, olhando desolado para o maior.

Morrer era assustador, mas ficar sozinho novamente era a pior das coisas existentes, ainda mais nutrindo um amor tão grande e platônico pelo seu Mestre. Erguera as mãos, levando–as tremulas até o rosto dele, acariciando–o de leve.

"— Lhe imploro... Se não mereço teu perdão, me descarte com a minha morte." – Continuou a pedir.

"— Sua vida me pertence e cabe a mim, apenas a mim, saber o que fazer com ela." – Virou o rosto, livrando–se daquelas mãos.

"— O senhor não me ama nem um pouco? Nem ao ponto de me matar e não me fazer sofrer?" – Perguntara desesperado, tremulo de tanta agonia.

"— Não." – Sorrira tal qual um demônio.

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

* * *

20/06/11

* * *

Nota da autora:

Adivinha? Eu demorei a postar \o

Não me matem, eu posso demorar um tanto, mas eu posto *sorri amarelo*

O que posso dizer? Facul, provas, problemas... O de sempre~

Nesse cap eu coloquei mais um personagem para o PM – se bem que pode ser considerado dois, não? –, o primo do Shisue e a Puro Sangue~

Realmente... Vocês não fazem ideia do quão bem bolado são os planos do Shisue, cada formiga andando pelo chão está de acordo com a vontade dele...

E quanto a Oroi? Esse acabou fazendo o que não devia... Shisue devia ser bonzinho em matar ele? Ou torturar esse e deixá–lo sozinho?

Huhuhuh~

Agradeço muito mesmo aos reviews, sabe.. Cada um que eu leio me enche de alegria, me motiva mesmo a escrever, por vocês~

Comentário da beta:

Tadá~

Estou aqui novamente. Dessa vez podem me bater, eu demorei polegadas para betar e nem sei se ficou bom, quando acho que as coisas aqui estão melhorando elas pioram novamente. Parece que nunca acaba.

Enfim... OROI MEU BEBÊ... COITADINHO T.T

Vai ser castigado – pelo menos não vai morrer, né?

Vela pelo lado bom, Oroizita, você pode ir procurar seu mestre depois! Ou não. De qualquer forma, comentem e deixem a Mestra feliz, ou mando a Puro-Sangue para assombrar seus sonhos a noite e empacar seus lemons *macumba, macumba*

By: Toynako


	31. Parte 31 Atualizado 27 06 12

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

––x.**I**.x––

**Prison Magic**

Capitulo 31 _(ou 32, se for no Nyah!)_

––x.**I**.x––

* * *

"— O senhor não me ama nem um pouco? Nem a ponto de me matar sem me fazer sofrer?" – Perguntara desesperado, trêmulo de tanta agonia.

"— Não." – Sorrira tal qual um demônio.

Oroi via com temor os olhos negros o fitando tão friamente e, por uma fração de segundos, odiou com todas as suas forças tal ser nefasto que nem ao menos lhe daria o descanso eterno, no entanto, logo o ódio fora todo focado para si mesmo, já que a culpa no fim das contas era sua.

Sabia desde que botara os pés naquele castelo, que Shisue Abyssinian não admitia que ninguém interferisse na sua vida e em seus planos. Tudo era do jeito que ele queria nada mais, nada menos. Mesmo assim, ignorou este fato por um tempo, tempo que bastou para transformar sua vida nesse caos de agora.

"— Sei que não mereço seu perdão, sei que por um momento me iludi imaginando que uma vez havia visto a chama do amor em teus olhos negros..." – Parou de falar, baixando o rosto. Tudo o que menos queria era ser abandonado novamente. "— Me mate, lhe imploro. " – Voltou a pedir, abaixando as mãos e pousando–as sobre a intimidade exposta.

"— És um tolo criança. Como pode ter tido a prepotência de pensar que em algum dia eu, Shisue Abyssinian, iria nutrir algum sentimento alem de ódio? " – Rira da infantilidade do menor, negando de leve com a cabeça.

"— Mestre eu–"

"— Não ouse mais dizer que me ama, tais palavras nunca tiveram valor para mim. Sequer passam de lixo, palavras ditas ao vento sem o menor sentido."

O trançado abalou–se mais com isso. Seu Mestre nunca tinha lhe proibido de dizer o tanto que lhe amava, achava até que às vezes os beijos do mesmo eram mais intensos, que o olhar dele era diferente voltado para si exatamente por se declarar toda vez que era possuído.

Erguera o rosto, notando no do causador de sua aflição nada mais que nojo e desprezo. Não ousaria mais pedir por sua morte, não tinha nem coragem para isso.

Esperava apenas que fosse jogado como um qualquer, em um lugar que pudesse chorar pela sua eternidade, até que suas lágrimas secassem e enlouquecesse, perdendo a memória de alguma forma.

Esquecer de tudo seria tão bom...

Esquecer desse amor, dessa aflição tão grande em saber que mesmo diante do ser que tanto amava, não poderia dizer isso, não poderia fazer com que tal pessoa entendesse a si pelo menos um pouco.

Amava Shisue Abyssinian, tão intensamente que seu peito era corroído, a aflição era tão grande que achava que morreria só disso. Pena não estar certo. Se fosse tão simples assim para um imortal morrer de amor já teria dado fim a sua vida. O que mais lhe doía era estar tão perto, tão perto de seu Mestre e não poder fazer nada para que esse lhe amasse pelo menos um pouco.

"— Oroi... Para ti, quero o pior dos castigos, por tua culpa terei que mudar meus planos. Compreendes a seriedade disso?" – Aproximara–se, tocando as madeixas negras, levemente azuladas nas pontas.

Era tudo pelo plano, só fazia tudo seguindo tal coisa. Nada, definitivamente, nada poderia fugir deste. Olhara severo para o menor, ainda sentindo a maciez dos fios em seus dedos, deslizando por esses lentamente. Para um simples servo, tinha dado liberdades de mais para esse. Liberdades que apenas tinha dado a Vectorius, sua cria, seu trunfo.

Afastara–se do outro, virando–se e olhando para o próprio leito, divagando sobre o que faria a respeito deste.

"— Sim meu Mestre." – Falou só depois de alguns instantes, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

"— Já me decidi." – Falara logo que o outro terminou sua frase, se virando para ele com um sorriso mórbido no rosto. "— Vá tomar um banho..." – Apontara para uma porta. "— ...e volte só depois que estiver completamente limpo... Ah, solte o cabelo." – Mandara por fim.

Esse tratara logo de obedecer, seguindo com passos lentos para o lugar indicado, levando as mãos à fita verde na ponta da trança e desatando o laço. Quando entrara no cômodo, encostara–se a porta, escorregando por ela lentamente, um tanto trêmulo de medo do que se seguiria. Não tentaria cortar os pulsos, isso seria inútil para alguém que não sabia controlar a velocidade de regeneração, sem contar que em seu ser havia a bela e profana mistura do seu sangue e do Puro Sangue.

Olhara para o teto, sorrindo amargurado por tudo que estava acontecendo, sentindo as lágrimas mornas escorrerem por seus olhos sem controle algum. Chorava igual a uma criança desesperada, mas com medo de expor o que sentia.

Chorava calado.

Ainda em meio ao choro, terminara de desfazer sua tão bela – que agora estava um tanto desfiada por conta dos puxões que levara – trança, se levantando assim que conseguiu. Avistara logo a enorme banheira de granito preto polido, cheia de água.

Não quisera nem saber se estava quente ou fria a temperatura, apenas adentrara de uma vez, ficando submerso nesta.

Ficara assim por longos segundos, deixando que a água – que por sinal estava fria – levasse para longe as suas lágrimas. Quando voltou para a superfície, o verde de seus olhos estavam sem vida, aquela jade tão brilhante agora estava opaca.

Era o peso da realidade sobre si, era só um pobre vampiro recém criado e agora tinha que lidar com tantas coisas que não fazia a menor ideia de um lugar para começar. Iria apenas ficar nas mãos daquele que amava, era respirar fundo e fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

—X—

Shisue já estava impaciente pela demora do servo.

Estava confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona um pouco afastada de sua cama, próxima a uma lareira acesa. Em suas mãos estava um livro grande, de capa dura e velho, tão velho que as páginas pareciam dispostas a virar pó a qualquer instante. O olhar ébano analisava a tudo ali com lentidão.

Neste livro estavam os seus planos. Não era apenas um, eram vários. E todos davam ao mesmo destino, davam no que tanto almejava. Sua visão se prendia ali como se estivesse a caçar algo, como se tudo o que almejara pudesse estar ali, naquelas junções de palavras e letras.

Só fechara o grosso livro quando sentira a presença do menor no quarto, portando agora um sorriso de lado, um tanto afiado ao fitar este. Com um leve murmurar seu, o livro desaparecera de suas mãos.

"— Oroi, Oroi... Meu caro Oro..." – Em sua voz não existia mais aquela raiva de outrora, estava afiada e sedutora como sempre.

Bastou isso para o olhar sem vida de Oroi voltar a brilhar um pouco – não era como sempre fora, mas estava melhor. Não escutara aquela raiva tão cruel que tinha há instantes atrás. Algo estava diferente, era como se o Shisue onde todos os planos estavam certos estivesse ali, diante de si novamente.

Quem dera fosse.

"— Desculpe–me a demora meu Mestre..."

"— De nada me interessa tuas desculpas."

O que estava sentado se levantara enfim, rumando até ao ser que agora parecia um pouco mais calmo com os seus modos. Mas, não era porque algo de bom podia surgir de uma pequena travessura dele, que o mesmo não seria punido. Logo o olhar se estreitou em uma sublime provocação, enquanto se inclinava e lambia a bochecha alheia.

"— Serás expulso de meu castelo, mas antes... Quero me divertir com teu corpo."

"— Como desejar, meu Mestre."

Apesar do brilho no olhar ter voltado, estava cansado. Era angustiante demais conter tudo aquilo que sentia quieto dentro de si. Preferia então esquecer, aproveitar que iria sair dali para esquecer que um dia amou Shisue Abyssinian. Nem mesmo a proposta de passar uma noite com este ser o animou.

Este fato intrigou demais o Puro Sangue, que olhara fixamente para o servo depois de ter dado a lambida neste. Não queria uma boneca de pano. Oroi não.

"— Sente–se na cama e masturbe–se." – Lambera os lábios lentamente, vendo que seu pedido fora atendido.

Ficara então de frente a cama, olhando atentamente o menor sentado de pernas abertas no meio desta, estas flexionadas para que pudesse ter uma visão privilegiada do que quer que ele fosse fazer.

Oroi então começou, deslizando a mão pelo corpo, respirando fundo. Seu olhar estava focado no mais velho, como se quisesse memorizar cada mínimo detalhe daquele rosto. No entanto, as lágrimas voltaram a surgir em sua face, parando então de se acariciar ao ver que de nada adiantaria.

"— Desculpe–me..." – Virou o rosto, encolhendo–se na cama e abraçando as pernas.

O Puro Sangue olhou um tanto curioso para tal reação do menor, não existira nenhuma vez – mesmo quando o encontrara na floresta ao redor – que este não tinha ficado animado com o ato em si. Oroi estar desgostando disso, para si, era algo bem peculiar.

"— Porque ajudastes aquela fêmea?" – A pergunta veio seca do mesmo, mostrando o quanto estava desgostoso pelo outro ter parado o que fazia, no entanto não obteve respostas. "— Responda–me!"

"— Eu entendo o que é amar alguém..."

Oroi parara de falar, só estreitara o olhar para o mais velho por um pequeno tempo, desabraçando assim as pernas e movendo–se sobre o colchão, saindo da cama. Seus passos eram lentos e decididos, dando a volta até ficar a um passo de quem havia lhe feito tal pergunta.

Se Shisue queria a resposta, lhe daria a resposta.

"— ... E preferir morrer do que ter esse sentimento mudado." – Terminou então a frase anterior.

Não ouve respostas, não ouve falas, o que aconteceu assim que o menor desafiara o mais velho falando tais coisas fora uma tapa em seu rosto, onde Shisue fizera questão de usar força o suficiente para jogá–lo de volta na cama. Para em seguida a sua risada ecoar pelo cômodo.

O trançado levara uma mão a face, apoiando–se de lado na cama, olhando aquela cena, a dor do tapa não significava nada em comparação a dor que sentia no peito.

"— Eu iria lhe dar um uma noite bem animada, para que recordasse de tal momento durante toda a eternidade... Mas vou fazer você recordar de mim de outra forma." – Murmurou Shisue, jogando os cabelos para trás.

"_Recordar a eternidade? Ele queria que eu nunca o esquecesse...?_" – Pensara Oroi, vendo o mais velho retirar a parte de cima da roupa, ficando com o tórax exposto "_... Porque?_"

Talvez tal pergunta nunca fosse respondida para Oroi, assim como várias outras que já se seguiam. Apenas via o olhar predador banhado em luxúria completamente direcionado para si, como se nunca tais olhos de ébano houvessem focado em outro ser.

Grande logro.

Shisue subiu por cima do menor, ficando a observar sua nudez e beleza, aqueles cabelos tão negros que qualquer luz que batesse de encontro a eles, deixava–os com uma magnífica coloração azulada – tais como os seus próprios cabelos. Tocara nestes então, passando levemente as pontas dos dedos pelo manto que cobria a cama.

Teria sido uma atitude um tanto gentil, se a mão não tivesse fechado em uma mecha e puxado até que esse reclamasse de dor. No rosto de quem fizera este ato, estava apenas o mais puro – se é que pode dizer que algo em Shisue era 'puro' – sorriso de escárnio. Estava claro o quanto estava adorando puxar aqueles cabelos que há pouco tinha tanto admirado, puxara a ponto dos fios que segurava se arrebentarem.

Olhara então para a mecha de cabelo arrancado que tinha em mãos, aproximando–o do rosto e aspirando o suave perfume que vinha destes. Logo contemplou estes desaparecerem, como se fossem fumaça, nada mais. Não precisava olhar para saber que tinham voltado para seu 'dono', por assim dizer.

Nada em um vampiro criado podia ser mudado, claro, não que algumas magias cruéis de alguns vampiros fortes não dessem conta do caso. A prova bem clara disso era Vitor, que após ser queimado vivo pelas chamas negras de seu criador, ao se regenerar os fios loiros perfeitamente cacheados, tornaram–se lisos.

E, Shisue sabia perfeitamente que sua cria mais nova queria mais que tudo esquecer aquela pequena 'brincadeira' que fizera. Mas também, aqueles cachos loirinhos estavam dando nojo no Puro Sangue, parecia mais um anjinho do que um vampiro de fato. Deste jeito estava melhor, era isso que achava.

Entretanto, por costume apenas, olhara para o menor abaixo de si, que tinha se arrastado medrosamente até a cabeceira da cama, uma mão na cabeça – na área dolorida onde haviam sido puxados os cabelos –, e a outra reunindo todos os fios negros, segurando–os com zelo.

O cabelo arrancado já havia sido regenerado. Simples assim.

"— Eu poderia muito bem botar fogo em todo este cabelo..." – Gracejou de maneira cínica, sentando–se na cama e olhando para cima, como se nada que o rodeava importasse. "—... Mas seria um baita desperdício, não?" – Completou, olhando de relance para o menor que concordara.

"—Tal castigo não combinaria com o senhor..." – Abaixara a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo, apesar de tudo, não era um 'castigo', digno de alguém que errou.

O mais velho nada falara, de fato, aquela coisinha idiota de cortar os cabelos era insignificante, comparado a dor que o daria. No entanto, não estava mais com toda a raiva de outrora realmente. Afinal, alguém que queria fazer o que queria, não podia agir só pelo impulso e guiado por um cometimento destes.

Se fosse para fazer, o faria consciente de seus atos... Se não, acabaria louco como Richard Abyssinian. Por isso iria se divertir – mesmo que em algum momento perdesse o controle e enraivecesse com algo, ainda sabia do que fazia –, aplicar uma de suas 'brincadeirinhas', tal qual fizera ao pobre e azarado Vitor.

Virara–se para o menor, que engolira em seco diante do olhar tão profano vindo de seu Mestre. Oroi já não sabia o que fazer, por isso deixara tudo nas mãos dele, sem questionar o que fosse – talvez, nem tanto.

Afinal, era culpado... Mesmo tendo feito o certo.

"—Minha criança... Não passas de um resto, que pode ser jogado fora ou reaproveitado." – Alfinetou–o, não vendo reações no outro. "— E, eu tomei minha decisão. Espero que sofra... Que viva e que sofra... Pela eternidade recordando desta dor e, por conseqüência, de minha pessoa."

"—Porque recordar...?"

O Puro Sangue nada respondera, puxara–o bruscamente para si, tomando os lábios do mesmo em um beijo voraz, deslizando a língua sem a menor permissão para a boca alheia. Por um tempo notara que o outro estava surpreso demais para corresponder, mas quando o mesmo percebera tudo e fora tentar participar daquele ato, se afastara.

Levantara–se em um ímpeto, arrastando sem dó nem piedade – como se algum dia houvesse tido isso – o menor pelos cabelos novamente, notando esse andar falho e cair várias vezes, se machucando pelo percurso. Para a sorte de Oroi e resmungo de Shisue, este parou logo que chegara perto da lareira, jogando o menor ao lado dela.

"— Alguém sabe onde seus planos o levarão Mestre?" – Perguntara, jogado no chão para baixo, da mesma forma que fora deixado. "— Ou, pensando melhor... O senhor sabe onde seus planos o levarão?" – Apoiara–se sobre um braço, olhando sobre os ombros e para cima.

"— Está ousado, criança."

"— O que perderei sendo ousado? Ou o que ganharei?" – Rira baixinho, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. "— Perderei a chance de ser seu servo? Ganharei mais machucados?" – Negara com o rosto, abaixando este. "— Que diferença fará?"

Isso enfureceu o mais velho, que estava até bem calmo. No entanto era isso que Oroi queria. Queria o pior que fosse. Quem sabe enfurecido o mais velho sem querer o matava em algum castigo? Era só ver se suportaria a tudo...

"—Insolente..." – Vociferara Shisue, dando um chute no corpo do menor.

Não pensara duas vezes, pisara com um pé no torso do menor, abaixando–se e pegando uma perna, erguendo–se e trazendo a mesma consigo. Puxara e torcera, quebrando os ossos e deslocando a mesma como se Oroi não passasse de uma boneca a se brincar.

E, para si, todos eram.

"—Ahhhhhhhh! Mestre!" – Gritara o menor, agarrando–se ao chão e tentando puxar a perna.

O grito ensandecido parecia a mais melodiosa das músicas. O urro de dor era tão belo a seu ver, tão excitante. Ainda mais por presenciar ele se contorcendo no chão, tentando se salvar, tentando fazer diminuir aquela dor.

Era apenas o começo.

Continuara a torcer e quebrar os ossos como se não fosse nada aquela perna, e quando se deu por satisfeito, soltara como se soltasse lixo. Sabia que o menor não estava alimentado o suficiente para que se regenerasse logo e, do jeito que deixara, iria demorar um bom tempo.

Ignorava completamente os pedidos para que parasse, onde tais coisas só inflavam seu ego, já que a pouco aquele pequeno insolente o estava desafiando de forma tão descarada.

Se bem que não ignorava completamente, já que tudo ali lhe excitava de forma absurda, podia sentir o membro teso preso na calça. Só não possuía aquele ali de vez, porque era apenas o inicio.

Além do mais, iria se aliviar um pouco vendo um grande espetáculo.

"— Isso! Grite!" – Incitara o outro a fazer exatamente o que queria.

Não demorou muito em pegar a outra perna, dando o mesmo tratamento especial que dera a primeira, notando o sofrimento tão explícito nas ações e na dor no rosto do outro.

"_Ah Oroi, ficas tão belo com esta cara_." – Pensara, levando de relance uma mão ao membro, e acariciando–o por cima das vestes.

"— Mestre, por favor, Mestre! Imploro–lhe! Eu estou arrependido!"

"— Comovente... Pensei que para um masoquista do seu nível, estaria gostando." – Zombara do pedido.

"— Meu prazer com a dor..." – Parara para respirar, engolindo o choro e agarrando–se mais ao chão. "— É porque mesmo sem notar, o senhor sempre buscou o prazer de ambos... Como se retribuísse o tanto que te amo..."

O mais velho não conseguira pensar em nada rápido para dar de resposta ao seu ex–servo, de fato até parara para pensar se era realmente isso que fazia... Surpreendente fora notar que realmente seus jogos sádicos com o menor, sempre fizeram ambos saírem satisfeitos. Diferente de quando usava Vectorius, onde não importava em nada se este sentia prazer ou não. Já que só o seu importava.

"— Não sabe a resposta... Não é?" – Reunira forças para continuar a falar. "— O senhor sempre sentiu algo por mim... Por isso não quer me matar..."

"— É isto o que acha? Provarei o contrário." – Torcera a perna, quebrando–a no meio em seguida.

"—Ahhhhhh!" – Exclamara desesperado, encolhendo–se.

Ao deliciar–se com o grito, soltara a perna, parando um pouco para contemplar aquela visão. O acesso de fúria fizera com que os ossos rompessem o músculo, atravessando assim a pele, como se os mesmos fossem estacas perfurando o jovem morcego.

O sangue profano da bela criatura, agora impregnava quase toda aquela área. Parede, teto, piso, lareira, bem como quem fizera tudo aquilo... Tamanha fora a fúria do algoz. Em determinados momentos, o sangue parecia pairar no ar.

A dor sentida pelo vampirinho vinha de todas as partes do corpo, inclusive de partes que parecia nem conhecer, era como se células de seu corpo tivessem sido destruídas pelo vampiro.

O olhar de medo, desespero, aflição e temor fazia com que Shisue gargalhasse ainda mais – bem como quase gozasse com a cena –, sempre atento como se procurasse um novo local para causar dor e sofrimento ao vampiro ao seus pés.

"—Está doendo muito? Logo sua regeneração irá ativar." – Comentou ácido, como uma cobra que produz veneno demais e este escorresse como fel em sua boca.

Abaixara–se ao lado do menor, vendo de perto aquele panorama do inferno no qual este se encontrava. Deslizara os dedos pela pele dos ombros, dedilhando sobre os respingos de sangue do ocorrido ainda há pouco. Afastara até os cabelos para um lado, inclinando–se sobre o ouvido deste e mordiscando o lóbulo.

"—Perfeito não?" – Gracejara.

Sorriu de lado, virando o menor para cima e levantando–se, pegando agora um dos braços do vampirinho, sobre o olhar mais assustado desse. Percebia que o outro não tinha mais forças para gritar e se debater como antes, possivelmente a dor estava tanta que poderia perder a consciência. Mas não deixaria esse desmaiar em um momento tão...

Excitante.

Logo voltou a posicionar seu pé no corpo do menor – para manter esse bem firme ao chão –, a única diferença era que agora pisava em seu peito e não nas costas. Segurara mais firme o braço em mãos, puxando–o lentamente, para fazer tal lentidão ser uma tortura a mais para o vampiro tão jovem.

Como estava sem forças para reclamar de tal dor, o único som que se ouvira no ambiente desta vez, eram os sons de ossos se deslocando, bem como o som erótico – ao ver de Shisue –, da carne sendo rasgada. O algoz puxara o braço deste até que arrancasse o mesmo do corpo no chão.

Brincara com esse em mãos, lambendo o sangue que escorria da parte dilacerada, sujando boca e queixo com o carmesim daquele servo – ou ex–servo. Era tudo tão excitante, sentia seu baixo ventre vibrar, repuxar, umedecendo um pouco da roupa íntima. Era uma visão bela por demais.

"— Ahnw... Oroi..." – Gemera rouco e baixo, ainda a lamber o plasma.

Movera–se um pouco, ficando com uma perna lado a lado na cintura dele, olhando para aquele rosto quase apagado. Notava então os olhos opacos, a saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca onde possivelmente nem mais engolir essa o menor conseguia, as lágrimas que desciam lentamente pelo rosto.

Sabia que ele ainda estava 'ali', vendo a tudo, só estava desacordado um pouco, até mesmo meio anestesiado em meio a tanta dor – de fato, nunca tinha brincado dessa forma com ele.

Da forma que Oroi estava aos seus pés, olhando para cima, dava para ver o enorme – mais que o normal, por conta do real deleite da situação – volume que aquela calça era obrigada a ocultar.

"—Não nego, és belo... Belíssimo..." – Gemera, virando o braço em mão e olhando para este.

Sugava os dígitos dele, fazendo–os brincarem em sua boca. Esticando a língua para fora e umedecendo esses, brincando de provocar ainda mais aquela criança. Em seguida, levara a própria mão até a calça, abrindo a mesma apressadamente e liberando finalmente o sexo.

"— É sua mão... Mas não sentirás o prazer do toque..." – Melodiou lentamente, olhando para os olhos do menor, como se em cada palavra, o veneno impudico e irônico escorresse por entre elas.

Usara uma das mãos para segurar o braço arrancado, enquanto a outra se firmava na parte de trás da palma, para assim guiá–la até próprio membro, fechando mão e por conseqüência a do menor sobre esse.

Oroi só via, ou nem sabia se via. Era tudo tão borrado, tão embaçado. A dor era tão intensa que nem sabia há quanto tempo havia começado tudo aquilo, e a cada regeneração que sentia iniciar em suas pernas, uma nova dor agora se iniciara – talvez porque as conexões nervosas ficavam sensíveis.

Quem sabe sua vida fosse resumida a apenas alegrias e perdas, como no caso do seu criador e amigo. Não compreendia como todos os acontecimentos bons eram tão bruscamente arrancados de si. Talvez, seu pior erro era simplesmente 'acreditar'.

Acreditar que seria feliz, acreditar que alguém o amava, acreditar que mesmo na pior das situações tudo melhorava... Agora compreendia um tanto o pessimismo de Vitor.

"—Você nunca sentiu o calor das chamas, não é Oroi?" – Perguntou enigmático, parando o que fazia e olhando para a lareira. "— Dá para provar o meu amor por ti assim... Vendo–o queimar!" – Rira alto, jogando o braço que segurava nas chamas perto.

Como se não bastasse só este braço, arrancara o outro, bem como as pernas do menor. Onde não parava de rir nem um instante ao jogar os membros na chama para consumi–los.

"— Quero tua dor, não teu amor. Quero a tua loucura, não tua ternura." – Sussurrara tal qual um príncipe das trevas, lambendo os lábios perante a visão. "— Quero ver te sofrer... Oroi, meu Oroi... Cravarei a dor tão funda na sua alma que nunca se esquecerás de mim."

O vil Mestre inclinou–se ao lado do quase desmaiado, levando uma mão até o rosto deste, acariciando a bochecha com uma suavidade quase divina, apenas sentindo e retirando as lágrimas daquela área, a carícia tão atípica em vez de trazer conforto ao ferido, só trazia mais medo...

Este tinha a plena consciência que seu Mestre só era gentil por sarcasmo ou ironia, e desconfiava com toda sua força que era apenas isso. Como sempre. Mal tinha força para manter seus olhos abertos, só que parecia que o sangue do mais velho o obrigava a ficar olhando–o, estar bem atento a dor e ao desejo sádico daquele ser.

Porque o amava mesmo?

"—Perdido em pensamentos, criança?" – Zombara, olhando para os lábios dele. "—Agora é que a diversão começa... Eu preciso me aliviar..." – Avisou–o, dando uma pequena espiada no próprio baixo ventre pulsante.

Levara o pulso à boca, estendendo seus caninos a cravando no pulso, provando e armazenando do próprio plasma na boca. Quando a mesma estava cheia, se inclinara para um beijo no menor.

Seria um beijo como qualquer outro que os dois imortais já haviam trocado, sangrento, pecaminoso... Como também podia ser o melhor e o pior beijo de cada um. Ou nada, simplesmente um ato.

Beijos não significavam nada, apenas um contato entre os lábios, guiado por algum impulso, algum desejo de uma das partes... Neste caso, poderia ser apenas um ato de alimentação de um Mestre para seu Servo, só...

O sangue enchia a boca do mais novo de forma enlouquecedora, mas não despertando a sede amorosa que sempre sentira, era apenas o instinto primitivo de querer estar vivo que o fazia sorver dos lábios e do sangue oferecido. Mal sentia a mão levemente gélida em sua nuca, puxando–o em meio a uma misteriosa carícia, sua percepção estava naquele plasma, na língua alheia que cortara com os próprios caninos para que degustasse mais.

Foi algo demorado, lento, um bebendo a saliva do outro, um trocando o sangue para o outro. Apesar de tudo, era algo animalesco, de um egoísmo estonteante de Shisue, como uma cobra peçonhenta a envenenar lentamente sua presa. Que provava sem cerimônia alguma a boca tão abandonada ali, que enlaçava a língua com a sua apenas por impulso.

Afastou–se lento da boca alheia, com a língua para fora, de onde escorria sangue para a outra ainda, onde graciosamente tentava captar o restante daquela vida líquida.

"—Este foi teu último beijo... Mais nenhum ser irá provar dos teus lábios..." – Premeditou, olhando o fascínio nos olhos verdes do menor.

Tão cativante verde...

Um jade puro, sem máculas, era isso que olhava para o mais velho. Havia tanta confusão no olhar que talvez se perguntassem o seu nome nesta hora, não saberia responder. Todavia, era isto que o Puro Sangue queria. A loucura em pessoa. Queria ver o que poderia atormentar eternamente aquele que o desafiou e o cativou, o encantou por um bom tempo.

"— Porque todo você me pertence..." – Completara a frase ao se erguer.

Respirou fundo, rindo em seguida do cheiro de carne queimada que impregnava o cômodo, qualquer um teria enjôos da mistura profana que era aquele aroma – que se juntava ao de sangue –, só que aquele vampiro... Simplesmente excitava–se mais com este.

—–X—–

"—Ahnw..." – Um gemido longo escapara dos lábios de Shisue Abyssinian.

O dia já estava a amanhecer e a tortura de Oroi continuava – para o deleite eterno de seu algoz –, que já o havia cortado, furado, arrancado novamente os membros e agora estava simplesmente assistindo o espetáculo enquanto se aliviava. Seu membro estava tão rijo que chegava a ser incomodo, mas agora estava a dar um jeito nisso.

Sentado em sua poltrona – cujo fora arrastada para ficar de frente a lareira, um tanto afastado –, gemia e ofegava baixo, movendo a mão sobre o sexo, acariciando–se sem pudor algum enquanto o negrume dos olhos fitava ensandecido as chamas. Não precisamente estas, mas sim um ser que tinha jogado ali e trancado, deixando–o se debater e sofrer com a labareda a consumi–lo.

Vez ou outra ria ao constatar que o seu sangue no corpo do menor fazia a regeneração ser rápida demais, onde logo curava–se das chamas, e mais logo ainda queimava–se. Era um ciclo sem fim, por demais engraçado para um ser tão nefasto como Shisue. Que não sabia se ria da desgraça alheia ou se gozava de uma dor tão clara nos gritos e no rosto do outro, que se agarrava nas grades da lareira e implorava para ser tirado dali.

Para Shisue, o deleite era estonteante. Seu quarto estava tão sujo, até mesmo suas roupas estavam manchadas com as brincadeiras feitas no outro. Seu baixo ventre pulsava, onde fechava mais o punho, movendo mais afoitamente a mão para arrancar seu prazer. Normalmente não gostaria em nada de fazer isso sozinho, até tinha cogitado a idéia de chamar Vitor para cuidar disso com o ótimo trabalho que ele tinha com a boca...

Mas não queria que ninguém mais visse aquela dor que dava a ele, ela era só sua, aquele ser era só seu. Por isso, estava mais que bom só a si ver aquele espetáculo. Os gritos eram melodias, o cheiro era sublime, a dor tão visível era um bálsamo para os olhos.

Era um prazer impar, só seu. Onde de fato não lembrava de ter feito algo do tipo com aquela criança, talvez por esse motivo Oroi tenha achado que amava–o. Uma tola criança, isso o que era.

Os gritos eram cada vez mais estridentes, os pedidos desesperados se alternavam em súplicas para que o tirassem dali e pedidos ensandecidos para que o matasse de vez. Mas não fazia nem um nem outro. Só se masturbava, deixando claro que não ligava em nada para este.

Quando o gozo enfim chegou, gemera mais arrastadamente, denunciando o nível alto de arrebatamento que teve, logo largando–se por uma questão de segundos na poltrona, rindo em seguida ao ver outra coisa sem ser o vermelho manchando o chão próximo de si. Só depois da crise de risos, fora que a calça foi puxada para cima e colocada direito, onde logo Shisue se levantara.

Estava satisfeito. Ou não, sempre queria mais mesmo, como um egoísta de querer tudo para si.

"—Estas chamas só queimam, não deixam marcas, não em um ser como nós..." – Comentara como quem não quer nada, andando até perto da grade.

Olhara então para baixo, a mão queimada que agarrara em sua calça, o choro no rosto daquele ser, a boca a implorar mudamente... Com um movimento de mãos em uma pequena magia, fizera as grades que prendiam este sumirem, ficando só a observá–lo se arrastar para fora dali. Dessa vez não sorria ao ver isso, só assistia.

Oroi se agarrava ao chão, puxando–se para longe daquela dor horrível. Quando notou que estava longe o suficiente desta, se encolhera no chão, abraçando–se com desespero. Tudo doía, não conseguia nem calcular o tanto da dor que sentia. Se não tivesse tomado o sangue puro do mais velho, nesta hora já não existiria mais.

Não sabia se isso era sorte ou azar...

Aos poucos sentia seu corpo se regenerar causando uma estranha sensação de formigação sobre a área queimada, da mesma forma que notava seus cabelos voltarem a crescer do tamanho que eram originalmente. Em uma velocidade impressionante já estava com o corpo completamente curado, e só o que sobrava eram as lembranças das dores que tivera.

"—Não vai falar nada?" – Indagou o mais velho, andando até perto dele. "—Ou só porque seu corpo está recuperado, pensa que tudo findou?"

"—Só estou a aguardar..." – Sentara–se, mantendo o rosto baixo.

"—Aguardar o que, criança? A morte, mais castigos?"

"—Teu amor."

O riso do mais velho ecoou pelo lugar, onde movia–se para sentar na poltrona novamente. Aquele moreno poderia facilmente ser um comediante, pelo menos teria sempre um bobo da corte para lhe animar.

"—Assim só me fará é rir." – Diminuíra um tanto o riso, mas o sorriso no rosto de deboche ainda tinha. "—Porque acha que consegue isso?"

"—Sou imortal, não? Se me deixará vivo é por ter alguma utilidade, nada que não é útil merece estar vivo, não importando o quão medíocre seja." – Sorrira abertamente, mesmo com o rosto ainda abaixado.

"—Como pode ter tanta certeza disso criança? Sua tolice só faz minha crise de risos voltar." – Rira um pouco daquelas palavras sem sentido.

"— _Eles_ me disseram."

"—Quem...?"

"—_Eles_." – Erguera o rosto, fitando–o intensamente.

O mais velho sentiu–se estranho com a intensidade do brilho nos olhos esverdeados daquela criança, pareciam tão vivos, cheios de esperança. Ao mesmo tempo demonstravam abandono, uma solidão enorme por detrás da tão bela cor. O olhar direcionado para si era quase uma contradição. Como se mais nada para o menor sobrasse alem de se agarrar a uma teoria sem fundamentos, de surtar de vez e dar lugar a insanidade.

Então esse era o limite que Oroi podia suportar até a loucura...

Se fosse contar só a dor física, seria bem pouco, em consideração a coisa piores que fizera com Vectorius e com Vitor, sem que estes ficassem loucos... Mas no trançado tinha uma questão a mais que nenhuma destas crias possuíam.

Oroi lhe amava...

E essa era a tortura que mais impregnava ele, era isso que gostava de por a prova e que sempre se mostrava mais claro que este o amava mais ainda. Só não conseguia entender o que tanto uma criança como ele via em si. Certo que sua aparência era arrebatadora, mas seus modos eram vis, pisava e humilhava sem se importar com o ser que fazia tal coisa.

Então porque dizia que lhe amava tanto?

"—Irei aguardar, meu Mestre... Meu amor será só seu..."

"—Pare..."

"—O senhor pode me torturar o quanto quiser, este sentimento ainda será o mesmo. "

"—Chega..."

"—_Eles_ me garantiram... O senhor não passa de um gato assustado, que mata a tudo por medo de se apegar e ser abandonado como fora quando bebê..."

"—Chega!" – Levantou–se em fúria, erguendo a mão e batendo no rosto do menor.

Novamente um riso ecoou pelo lugar, mas dessa vez não provinha do mais velho, e sim de Oroi, que ria ensandecidamente. Era completamente atípico deste tal reação, ainda mais depois de levar um tapa na face. No entanto, o riso continuava, cada vez mais doentio.

"—Mais um para o time do Richard, mas este a loucura é por conta da idade... E você, por ter sido tolo demais."

"—Amar não é tolice." – Parara de rir em um instante, erguendo–se e levantando o rosto para continuar a fitá–lo.

"—O que é tolice então?"

"—Sua existência." – Falou firme, desafiador. "—Uma existência que fecha os olhos para a realidade a volta, que segue apenas uma linha até o destino que quer... E quando chegar nesse? Partirá para o 'time do senhor Richard' também? Ou a loucura já está impregnada tão fundo no senhor, pelo medo de ser abandonado novamente, que quer se agarrar a esperança que continuará são no final? "

Shisue respirou fundo, erguendo a mão e tocando na face a sua frente. O toque deslizava por entre a maçã do rosto, onde as unhas encostavam de maneira suave na tez clara. Sabia muito bem o que eram esses surtos de rebeldia que o menor possuía...

Um animal encurralado por um predador maior, ao ver–se sem esperança alguma de fuga ou sequer uma chance de permanecer vivo, se agarra a qualquer coisa a sua volta, partindo para a agressão. Como se fosse uma última e suicida tentativa.

No entanto, as frases suicidas de Oroi de nada serviam. Eram só palavras, ideais de uma mente que ama e também da loucura que o acometia agora.

Era a dor de amar. Não só um Puro Sangue, mas sim, a dor de amar e saber perfeitamente que algo platônico nunca chegaria em nada... Apenas ao desespero daquele que nutre tão triste e dependente sentimento.

Amor era para fracos, amor era para poucos... No entanto só os fortes amavam, muitos mantinham amor por algo...

Uma contradição.

"—Este seu lado não conhecia."

"—Desde quando o senhor quis conhecer algo de mim?"

"—Então porque me ama?"

"—Um Puro Sangue nuca entenderá o quão complexo e simples ao mesmo tempo é o amor?" – Rebateu a pergunta com outra, sorrindo um tanto oblíquo.

"—Os que foram humanos, e os que possuem a vida eterna agora, nunca compreenderão como nós vemos o mundo. Não é por serem a maioria que seus ideais são certos... "

"—O que o senhor desejar, o senhor terá..."

"—O que eu quiser, eu terei." – Confirmou a frase do menor, não conseguindo tirar os olhos daquele verde a lhe encarar.

"—_Eles_ estão certos... Por isso eu estou certo."

"—De nada suas palavras são." – Dera as costas, rindo baixinho de tanta sandice vindo daquela criança.

O mais velho andara pelo quarto, ignorando o outro de cabeça baixa e chorando baixinho. Passara pela camisa que estava usando antes, abaixando–se rapidamente e passando a mão sobre o tecido de cor escura um preto azulado, e então o rasgando, tirando uma faixa e enrolando no pulso. Ficara longo o suficiente para dar várias voltas. Logo, voltou a procurar algo, pegando em um pote de vidro transparente, de tamanho médio.

"—Eu o quero..." – Murmurou olhando para o vidro, abrindo a tampa e examinando dentro por questões de segundos. "—Não precisará de dois mesmo..."

Cortara o pulso com as presas, deixando que o sangue caísse dentro do recipiente e enchesse este. Perder uma quantidade assim de sangue não significava nada para alguém Puro como ele. Sem contar que poderia chamar qualquer servo depois para que lhe alimentasse. Quando o pote estava cheio, o ferimento cicatrizara em um instante.

"—Minha pedra preciosa..." – Falou sem pensar, voltando a se aproximar do menor com o vidro em mãos. "— Meu jade."

Oroi sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos, com dor no coração, com toda a ternura que possuía ainda teve tempo de sibilar três palavras de puro amor. Mesmo com tudo isso sorrira. Um sorriso puro que dera antes de ver as unhas vindo em direção ao seu olho e tudo ficar preto em seguida...

_Eu te amo._

––––––x.X.x––––––

"—Vamos Guille." – Chamara o príncipe, completamente animado.

A neve rodeava todos, bem como um frio insuportável quase, ainda mais para quem era tão acostumado com climas quentes como Cain. O navio estava atracado em um pequeno porto, e o moreno já estava do lado de fora a aguardar o loirinho e a elfa que seria o guia de todos na viagem.

Esse estava tão animado, que mesmo sentindo um pequeno cansaço – apesar de ter acordado recentemente –, não deixava Yami cuidar do corpo. Queria por demais explorar esse continente, achar um caminho que o levava a tão querido amigo.

As vezes parava para tentar entender o que o levava ir atrás de Veck, não compreendia a imensidão do que o acometia, mas sentia–se no dever de ir resgatar este. Por mais suicida que fosse o que estivesse fazendo.

Os sonhos que tinha, cada vez deixavam–no mais incomodado com a situação, os sonhos que tinha eram algumas memórias do demônio que o possuía, e estas eram pervertidas demais para si. Outrora um sonho se misturava com o outro, onde se via com Veck em algo impróprio para dois homens, quando tinha tal tipo de sonho – ou pesadelo – acordava exaltado, reclamando com Yami por conta de saber ser dele a culpa do que tivera.

O passado promíscuo deste não lhe dava repulsa, o que lhe dava era a forma com que ele tratava aqueles que chegavam a gostar dele de outra forma sem ser a pura carnal. Sentia pena, e muita, de dois casos em especial, ou era um dos poucos que conhecia. Estes eram o Anjo e o Rei.

Compreendia a dor deles de uma forma tão extrema que lhe doía o peito quando se lembrava do que vira, era como se a dor que estes sentiam foram passadas para uma parte da alma de Yami por meio da espada celestial – que acabou virando maldita – que possuía.

No entanto o demônio da luxúria parecia desconhecer isto, ou simplesmente ignorava, mesmo que tenha tentado explicar as coisas para este, o mesmo rebatia dizendo que não possuía maturidade o suficiente para falar sobre o caso. Por isso se calava.

"—Guille!" – Juntara as mãos próximas à boca para chamá–lo de modo arrastado, usando estas para aumentar o som da voz.

"—Já vou Cainzinho!" – Ouvira do navio.

"— _Está animado, não é, príncipe?_" – A voz ecoou na mente de Cain.

"—Não comece Yami, não me sinto disposto a ficar falando novamente sobre isso..." – Murmurara baixo, respirando fundo em seguida

"—_Se continuar a fazer pouco caso dessa energia demoníaca que pesa sobre seus ombros, irá acabar morrendo._"

"—Preocupado comigo?" – Olhara ao redor, andando até um banco de madeira e sentando–se para esperar.

"—_Claro, seu corpo é o meu se não notou, caro hospedeiro." _– A zombaria estava clara na voz deste.

Cain sorrira um pouco, neste tempo que se passara, conhecera mais Yami, considerava–o um amigo também, assim como Veck e Guille. Por esse motivo sabia que este estava preocupado consigo e nem sempre era tão arisco assim. De noite, muitas vezes tinha longas conversas com este, vários focos onde o assunto parecia nunca acabar.

"—Yami... Porque quer salvar o Veck?" – Indagou, mesmo que já tivesse escutado a respostas várias vezes.

"—_Você sabe o motivo._"

"—Sempre isso..."

Respira fundo, mesmo que o outro falasse que sabia o motivo que o levava a querer ajudar Veck também, não entendia este. Achava que era apenas por conta de dividir o corpo, de que a si era o dominante ainda – mesmo que deixasse várias vezes o outro tomar conta do corpo –, mas com o passar do tempo, vira que Yami poderia já o controlar se forçasse.

"—Prontinho."

O moreno levara um susto, de tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, não notara Guille aparecer a sua frente acompanhado de Nyha, fato este que estranhou.

"—O que aconteceu com a senhorita Luna?" – Indagou ao se levantar.

"— Minha irmã me chamou no quarto bem cedo... Ela começou a chorar dizendo que não tinha mais força para ir atrás do Vectorius..." – Disse baixinho, abaixando o rosto. "—Há muito tempo ela está com uma doença, e esteve agüentando por muito tempo... Ela esteve se contendo muito bem, mas com o frio isto piorou." – Explicou.

"—Porque ela não me disse! Vou ir ver como ela está!"

"—Não!" – Falaram juntos Guille e Nyha.

"—Ela está chorando muito e quer ficar sozinha... Entenda príncipe, ela está por demais triste, o clima aqui é muito mais severo que em alto mar. Foi muito difícil ela ter tomado essa decisão. Mas isso está afetando a memória bem como o corpo... Isso a fez perceber que não seria de ajuda."

"—Eu... Eu nunca notei... – Disse Cain, desviando o olhar e sentindo–se culpado por ter trazido a elfa para estas bandas.

"—Ninguém notou... Minha irmã era orgulhosa, mas deixou isso de lado por conta de Vectorius... Ela me pediu para que ninguém a fosse ver nesse momento..."

"—Então... Estamos sem pista nenhuma de onde Veck está."

"— Sim e não, Cainzinho... Eu sei de algumas coisas, posso tentar me comunicar com alguns contatos e tentar ajuda... Primeiramente, vamos ao vilarejo, lá nos abrigamos por hoje e pensamos com a mente mais calma."

"—Eu queria agradecer a senhorita Luna..."

"—Ela pediu apenas uma coisa... Salvem Vectorius." – Informou Nyha, portando pequenas lágrimas nos olhos.

"—Cainzinho, vamos... O Nyha não se sente bem, vamos acalmar os ânimos na cidade."

"— Vamos."

—X—

"—Um quarto para três, por favor." – Pedira Cain, tirando algumas moedas do bolso e dando a recepcionista.

O silencio tinha reinado desde que saíram do porto até chegarem ao vilarejo, cada um por um motivo diferente. Cain por respeito a Nyha, por este ter descoberto da doença da irmã de uma forma tão rápida. Guille, por estar feliz demais por seu plano ter dado certo, agora que a elfa estava fora do caminho, era fácil manipular o ruivo. Já Nyha, este estava contendo o riso...

Se bem que não existia mais o elfo, e sim uma vampira Puro Sangue utilizando sua aparência e se divertindo com tudo que estava acontecendo. O plano deste fora arruinado uma vez, mas pelo que podia ler na mente do filho de Shisue, este tinha um plano, só não conseguia ler direito a mente deste, talvez até mesmo por conta de ser um Abyssinian. Mesmo que fosse apenas um gato mestiço, um caçador, ainda tinha o sangue nefasto nas veias.

Não podia negar que sentia–se atraída por este sangue, não pelo corpo, era somente o sangue e o cheiro que lhe atraia. Como noiva, lhe atiçava chegar perto de um sangue tão semelhante ao de seu prometido. Tinha plenos conhecimentos do poder que tinha esta linhagem, por isso a queria para si. Uma prole perfeita, com aqueles olhos das trevas, do único ser que não conseguia ler a mente.

Por isso continuava com seus planos, se bem que sabia que todo vampiro adorava planejar, era quase como um passatempo, um hobby pessoal de cada Puro Sangue. Como fêmea, sabia do plano de qualquer um, uns a mente era tão distorcida que nem valia a pena tentar ler, outros queriam coisas pequenas que eram fáceis de se conseguir...

Mas com relação ao seu noivo, não fazia a menor idéia do que se passava por esse. Fêmeas Puro Sangue, onde entravam para uma família diferente, as Chartreux, tinham o poder de ler a mente, só precisava se concentrar em quem queria que podia ler, mas isso não significava que podiam entender muito dos planos.

Bem como, tinha estudado apenas um ramo da magia, a transmorfa, onde poderia agora facilmente tomar a aparência de quem queria. Claro, tinha alguns contras caso pegasse a aparência de um homem, e pelo tempo que conhecera o filho de Shisue, sabia que esse iria querer o que não podia dar. Todavia para isso, já tinha ótimas desculpas, umas até esfarrapadas, mas que sabia que daria.

Por hora, seria Nyha, portaria–se como Nyha e deixaria–se ser manipulada como Nyha.

"—Acho bom descansarmos ..." – Comentou Cain para os dois, onde já estavam no quarto da pensão.

"—Sim..." – Nyha andou cabisbaixo, sentando–se em uma cama e abaixando o rosto.

"—Ny..." – Guille sentiu–se culpado pelo estado que o ruivo estava, ele parecia tão triste, não demonstrava ser encenação.

"—Coisa loira." – Chamara agora Yami, já possuindo o controle. "—'Console' o elfo, um ser que fica chorando pelos cantos não nos serve para nada." – Olhou frio para o ruivo. "—Se fosse para ficar assim, ficasse com o navio."

"—Você não entende..." – A voz embargada denunciava a tristeza, onde abraçava o próprio corpo. "—Ela estava tão triste quando falei com ela..."

"—Tanto faz. Ainda é cedo, vou ver o que encontro por aí." – Avisara, já saindo do quarto.

O loirinho sorriu ao ver o outro sair, voltando–se então para o elfo. Caminhou a passos lentos até este, sentando–se ao seu lado e respirando fundo. Poderia dizer várias coisas, mas pelo que parecia Yami estava com a razão sobre o ruivo precisar de um consolo nessa hora.

"—Ny... Vou te ajudar a esquecer..."

O sorriso fraco quase mostrava que se sentia culpado pelo ato vil que fizera o outro cometer, apesar de estar contendo a felicidade por dentro. As mãos delicadas foram de encontro ao rosto próximo, trazendo–o para si em um beijo que não fora recusado.

Nyha abraçou–se ao loiro com um falso desespero, beijando–o com sofreguidão, puxando–o para si em meio às lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto. Querendo ou não 'ela' sentia–se elétrica por estar tão junto de uma prole de seu noivo, sabia o quão sádico e calculista esse podia ser.

Uma pena – extrema até – não ter puxado a aparência do pai...

O beijo continuara ardente, onde logo as mãos ousadas de Guille procuraram a intimidade do ruivo.

"—Pare!" – Este afastou–se, recuando na cama, abraçando–se em seguida. "—Isso não... Eu... Sou sujo... Eu..." – Os olhos azuis mostravam um extremo desespero.

"—Ny... Já passou, você se sentirá melhor... Venha, vou fazer de uma forma bem gostosa..." – Insinuou–se, engatinhando até perto.

"—Chega Guille! Dê um tempo! Eu matei minha irmã hoje!"

"— ..."

"—Por favor... Me deixe sozinho... Na cidade deve ter alguém muito disposto a te dar prazer também..."

"—Você fez a escolha certa ao matar a elfa... E sua historia foi muito boa..."

"—Eu fiz... Porque amo Vectorius, ela iria roubá–lo de mim."

"—Isso... Ela iria..." – Um sorriso surgira no rosto afeminado. "—Mas irei respeitar, vou sair... De manhã eu volto, avise ao Cainzinho ou Yaminho quando voltarem."

"—Obrigado..." – Murmurou, vendo–o sair do quarto.

Esperou um bom tempo ainda, para então começar a rir de forma desenfreada, virando–se na cama e batendo as pernas e braços nesta. Era diversão demais! Sempre gostara de agir em vez de ficar quieta em um canto usando os outros de peões – não que não usasse.

Depois de rir tanto, se acalmara, levando uma mão aos lábios e contornando–os.

"—Parece com o beijo dele..."

Eram Pai e Filho afinal, duas cobras peçonhentas, que queria muito provar do veneno. Pena que não podia provar do sangue do caçador, seria por demais divertido drenar todo o sangue desse loiro provocativo.

Realmente... Era uma pena Guille não ter puxado a aparência e porte do pai...

.

.

.

* * *

CONTINUA...

* * *

07/09/11

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Desculpem-me pela demora, mas vocês já estão um tanto acostumados as minhas demoradas, não? XD

Nesse CAP eu sofri junto... Foi bem estranho escrever a parte do Oroi, todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que acometia-o e o levaram a loucura... Me deu pena, pena e tristeza do que o trançado passou.

Devem estar se perguntando: Se é assim, porque eu fiz isso. Era necessário, acreditem... Não sei o que segue a historia, se é tudo um plano meu ou de Shisue... É estranho eu ler caps anteriores e ver que mesmo a menor das coisas, tinha um 'dedo' do vilão no meio, mesmo este não tendo aparecido no inicio.

Agora acabou o lado 'Dark' do PM, eu estive focando muito nos vilões, não era? Com esse ultimo sadismo feito, agora vai ser mais com 'Cain e sua turma'.

O que acharam do castigo do Shisue? Ainda tem muita coisa que não foi mostrada, e vocês vão sentir muita, mas muita pena ainda do Oroi...

Isso é só \o

Ah! Eu ri MUITO, MAS MUITO do comentário da minha amiga ao beta xDDDD

**Comentário da beta:**

ME DIGA PORQUE? PORQUE? Mimimimi ;^; Bem, eu simplesmente adorei o capítulo. Acho que é meu favorito até agora... Pelos menos tirando aquele que tinha o Dark com a fita, o guizo e... Ok, parei. Oroi está ficando louco, nossa, fiquei tão feliz quando li. Eu fiquei surtando de felicidade, rodopiando no quarto e /certo, parei de exageros. Mas ele vai ficar uma graça louco, tenho certeza. Ah, me deparei com algumas pérolas enquanto estava betando... Mestra, sinto muito, mas os leitores precisam ver isso. _Meus comentários estão em itálico_ e **os trechos retirados do PM em negrito**.

"—**Acho bom descascarmos..." – Comentou Cain para os dois, onde já estavam no quarto da pensão.**

_ SIM CAIN! DESCASQUE 8D_

"—**Você não entende..." – A voz chorosa denunciava o choro...**

_Jura? :D_

**...mas pelo que parecia Yami estava com a razão sobre o ruivo precisar de um consolo nessa hora.**

_HMMM, consooolo~_

**Nyha abraçou–se ao loiro com um falso desespero, beijando–o com sofreguidão, puxando–o para si em meio as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto. Querendo ou não 'ela' sentia–se elétrica por conta de estar tão junto de uma prole de seu noivo, sabia o quão esse podia ser sádico e calculista.**

_ECA D: Heterossexualismo! E com o Guille! *Agoniza*_

**O beijo continuara ardente, onde logo as mãos ousadas de Guille procuraram a intimidade do ruivo.**

"—**Pare!"**

_Nyha! Seu seu seu eunuco! =x_

**Eu fiz... Porque amo Victorius, ela iria roubá–lo de mim."**

_Veck e Vitor vão ter Victinhos/?_

"—**Parece com o beijo dele..." **

_IEEEEEEK D: Guille! Não se atreva a chegar perto do meu Oroi! Muito menos beijá–lo. D:_

Encarem isso como... Uma espécie de extra. Ou erros de gravação... Ou sei lá – se e que a Mestra vai colocar _on air_. Enfim, abraços e até o próximo capítulo. Perdoem qualquer errinho...

–**Kathar**

**By: Toynako**


End file.
